Mélusine
by vianaha
Summary: Merlin est désormais connu dans tout Camelot comme le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. Avec le soutien d'Arthur, il travaille activement à l'édification d'Albion. Mais des forces oeuvrent dans l'ombre pour faire échouer l'Enchanteur et le Haut Roi.
1. Chapter 1

**Les ****personnages de Merlin, Morgane, Guenièvre, Arthur et des chevaliers ne sont pas de mon invention, mais de celle des créateurs de la série _Merlin. _Les histoires racontées au cour de cette fics ont diverses sources, dont la principale demeure les légendes arthuriennes. **

Rating: T à cause des thèmes plutôt adultes abordés, et parce que l'ambiance est assez chargée.

Genre: General (parce que il y aura un peu de tout)/ Drama (parce qu'il y en a pas mal quand même)

Cette fic fait suite à celle du même auteur _Le fruit de Mâab_. Mais l'action de ce premier chapitre se déroule tout juste après l'épisode 4x13 de la série. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir lu la première fic pour suivre celle-ci, même si des allusions pourraient vous échapper dans ce cas.

La chronologie de cette fic n'est pas régulière. Certains épisodes se suivent, d'autres arborderont d'autres sujets. Cependant, ils sont tous reliés par un même fil conducteur.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez. ^^

* * *

**Mélusine**

La sorcière et le dragon

Morgane ouvrit les yeux à la sensation d'un souffle doux comme une brise de printemps, glissant sur elle, l'enveloppant et lui tenant chaud, tel un duvet. Elle vit alors la créature la plus incroyable qu'il lui eût été donné de voir. Un être majestueux, le corps blanc couvert d'écailles, des yeux bleus de saphir et des ailes aussi transparentes que celles d'une libellule. Emerveillée par cette vision, elle regarda la créature s'envoler et disparaitre au-dessus des cimes. Elle crut un instant avoir rêvé. Ou bien être morte et arrivée à Avalon. Car on lui avait toujours dit que le dernier dragon avait été vaincu par Arthur.

Comment ? La question demeurait sans réponse.

Mais non, elle n'était pas morte. Puisqu'elle pouvait sentir sa blessure au côté et le sang qui poissait ses vêtements. Mais enfin, elle était vivante. Et c'était un début !

Elle ne savait plus trop comment cela s'était produit. Elle se rappelait de la bataille, de sa fuite à travers les couloirs, de s'être retrouvée prise au piège face à Merlin et Guenièvre. Puis c'était le trou noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans la forêt, sur l'herbe fraiche, avec un dragon blanc planté devant elle.

Constatant l'état misérable dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle comprit instinctivement que la bataille était perdue qu'elle devait fuir, une fois encore chassée, ventre à terre, comme une mendiante. Une fois encore, Arthur triomphait. Une fois encore, il lui prenait tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait. Tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue. La réduisant à la misère la plus totale. Comme elle le haïssait ! Comme elle aurait voulu le voir à genoux et lui demander grâce !

Au bout d'un moment, elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter. Sa course effrénée, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Camelot, avait épuisé la moitié des forces que le dragon lui avait rendues. Et sa blessure n'était toujours pas soignée.

Elle fit une halte, sous un chêne centenaire, afin de songer à un moyen de guérir ses plaies. Mais la fatigue fut telle qu'elle s'endormit, sans y prendre garde.

Elle fit un rêve étrange, dans lequel Arthur et Merlin se tenaient côte à côte au sommet d'une immense montagne. Des ombres sans visage, rampaient à leurs pieds et tentaient de les faire basculer dans le vide mais sitôt que l'un chancelait, l'autre s'empressait de le retenir et de le maintenir sur son équilibre. Un détail la frappa : les visages des deux jeunes gens vieillissaient progressivement, se couvraient de rides, leurs barbes poussaient et s'allongeaient, leurs cheveux blanchissaient. Jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit…

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut, pour voir devant elle son pire cauchemar : Emrys ! Ses longs cheveux et sa barbe blanche, sa bouche dédaigneuse et son regard moqueur…

Elle voulut crier, hurler, mordre, griffer, se débattre. Emrys l'avait retrouvée ! Emrys allait la tuer !

Mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus, alourdis par quelque drogue ou sortilège. Le lâche ! Il l'avait immobilisée pour mieux l'achever !...

Il avança une main vers elle, sans qu'elle puisse se dérober, et la posa sur son front. Et cette main lui parut étrangement douce pour être celle d'un vieillard. Mais surtout, sa fraicheur lui fit comprendre qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre.

Sans un mot, Emrys s'écarta d'elle pour aller prendre quelque chose qui chauffait au fond d'une marmite posée sur un feu. Lorsqu'il approcha une écuelle de ses lèvres, contenant un liquide odorant, son premier réflexe fut de s'écarter.

– Si je voulais te tuer, la réprimanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais néanmoins agacée, tu ne penses pas que j'emploierais des moyens plus simples ?

Qu'en savait-elle ? La perversité ne s'embarrasse pas de logique.

De toute manière, elle était trop faible pour lui résister longtemps. Elle laissa le liquide brûlant couler au fond de sa gorge. Lorsque l'écuelle quitta ses lèvres, elle replongea dans le coma.

A son réveil, elle était seule. Sa fièvre était tombée et en examinant ses blessures, elle constata qu'elles avaient été pansées et soignées. Elle jeta enfin un regard autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une caverne. On l'avait couchée sur une litière faite de mousse et de paille fraiche, recouverte d'une couverture de laine grossière mais chaude. Un feu mourant avait été aménagé non loin de sa couche. Et à l'extérieur, elle vit que le jour était levé. Doucement, précautionneusement, elle se mit debout et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne. Dehors, l'air était pur et la lumière douce. Soudain, un grognement attira son attention. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir près de l'entrée le dragon blanc. Celui-là même qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans la forêt. L'animal ne la quittait pas des yeux, tel un chien de garde. Lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'éloigner un peu plus à l'extérieur, il lui barra la route, dressé comme un chat devant une souris. S'il ne paraissait pas trop agressif, il semblait du moins décidé à ne pas la laisser partir. Morgane avait récupéré des forces, mais elle n'était certainement pas en état de se battre contre un dragon. D'autant qu'elle soupçonnait ce dernier d'être le complice d'Emrys.

Furieuse, elle retourna se terrer au fond de la grotte et passa ses nerfs sur la muraille de pierre brute.

Le soir, Emrys revint, porteur d'un sac de victuailles. Il déposa le tout près du feu, qu'il ranima d'une simple incantation. Et repartit comme il était venu, sans ajouter un mot.

Ce manège dura bien trois jours. Morgane restait terrée dans la grotte, constatant avec amertume que sa magie lui faisait défaut. Elle avait bien fait quelques tentatives, sans résultat satisfaisant.

Dehors, le dragon montait toujours la garde. L'empêchant de sortir et chassant également les bêtes un peu trop curieuses. Comme ce sanglier récalcitrant qui avait tenté de forcer l'entrée de la caverne. Il avait terminé en steak tartare pour son gardien.

Condamnée à l'oisiveté, Morgane ruminait sans cesse sur les raisons qui poussaient le sorcier à agir de la sorte. Pourquoi lui sauver la vie pour ensuite la tenir enfermée ? Pourquoi la priver de sa magie – car elle en était sure, c'était lui le responsable – pour ensuite la faire moisir ici ? Elle lui aurait volontiers fait passer un interrogatoire en règle, mais voilà, Emrys cultivait l'art du mystère.

Le Sorcier rendait rarement visite à sa prisonnière, et quand il le faisait, il minimisait au maximum les contacts : ne lui parlant pas, ne la touchant pas. Comme si elle avait la peste ! Depuis le moment où il l'avait amenée ici, il ne s'était plus jamais approché d'elle.

Elle avait encore le souvenir de sa main fraiche et douce sur son front… Et ses yeux… Ces yeux ! Qui ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle. Comme s'il avait conscience de sa dangerosité et voulait la tenir à distance par son regard. Mais ses yeux ! Ces yeux l'attiraient comme des aimants. Il y avait quelque chose en eux qui l'intriguait, la fascinait. Elle en fut presque dégoûtée d'elle-même…

Un vieillard ! Fallait-il qu'elle soit folle ou désespérée pour que de telles pensées lui viennent !

Mais elle ne pouvait en rester là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle brise la glace avec son geôlier. Qu'elle sache au moins qu'elle sort il lui réservait.

Un soir, il vint déposer sa nourriture près du feu, qu'elle était parvenue à allumer seule cette fois. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Morgane s'était glissée entre lui et la sortie. Campée sur ses deux jambes, elle le défia du regard.

– Me direz-vous enfin ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec aplomb.

Emrys la considéra un instant, avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

– Rien de mal.

Il dit cela sans la moindre once d'émotion. Ce qui déstabilisa la sorcière.

– Avez-vous considéré ma proposition ?

Elle faisait allusion à leur premier affrontement, lorsqu'elle lui avait affirmé vouloir rétablir la Magie. Non pas qu'elle croyait sérieusement qu'Emrys allait se joindre à sa cause. C'était juste pour meubler ce silence entre eux, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter.

– Je sais le but que vous poursuivez, dit-il. Mais je n'en approuve ni les fins, ni les moyens.

– Pourquoi ?

– En dehors du fait que vous voulez régner en despote et imposer votre vision au reste du monde…

– Quel monarque ne règne pas selon ses propres règles ?...

– Ce n'est pas là votre place !

– Parce que je suis une femme ?

– Parce que vous êtes amère et aveuglée par la haine. Sans quoi vous vous seriez déjà rendue compte de l'absurdité de cette rébellion.

– Parce que _vous_ trouvez qu'il n'y a pas de raison de se rebeller ? Que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ?...

– Il y a d'autres moyens de changer cela. Et ce ne sont certainement pas les vôtres.

Morgane le foudroya du regard. Jamais encore personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon ! Pour qui ce prenait-il, ce vieux débris, à la réprimander comme une gamine de six ans ?

– Dis-moi, vieillard, persifla-t-elle, à ton âge, pourquoi te lancer dans un projet aussi fou ?

Tout en parlant, elle se rapprocha dangereusement de son interlocuteur.

– Pourquoi ne pas céder la place à d'autres, plus frais et plus vigoureux ?

Emrys eut un sourire méprisant, qui la troubla plus qu'elle n'osa se l'avouer.

– Pourquoi t'acharner à défendre cette tête de pioche d'Arthur ?

– Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes un sentiment comme la loyauté.

En voyant les pupilles de Morgane se dilater, Merlin sut qu'il venait de se trahir. La sorcière fit alors un geste qui le surprit tellement qu'il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de la repousser.

Morgane se saisit du visage d'Emrys entre ses mains et prestement l'embrassa. Aussitôt, sa magie coula en elle et fit voler en éclat l'illusion. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de ses lèvres, ce n'était plus la face ridée d'Emrys, mais bien Merlin – avec ses traits juvéniles, ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux. Ces yeux ! Les mêmes yeux – qui se tenait devant elle.

Emrys et Merlin. Merlin et Emrys.

Tant d'images et de souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête, qu'elle en eut le tournis. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait inversé le cours du temps. Elle revit chaque moment crucial de son existence. Chaque fois où Merlin était intervenu, le rôle qu'il avait pu jouer dans sa chute. Elle se vit face à Arthur, tels deux pions sur un échiquier, et la main qui les faisait avancer ou reculer dans l'ombre était celle de Merlin.

Un cri de rage lui sortit de la gorge. Sans plus se contenir, elle se mit à marteler la poitrine de Merlin comme elle l'avait fait sur la paroi de la grotte.

– Menteur, traître, imposteur…

Lui sortait de la bouche autant de malédictions.

– Menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur…

Elle ne sentit même pas les larmes couler sur son visage. Pas plus qu'elle ne prêta attention aux bras de Merlin qui se refermaient autour de ses épaules.

– … assassin, glapit-elle. Assassin.

Elle revoyait sa sœur, Morgause, Uther, Arthur, Gwen… Ils étaient tous perdus. Perdus pour elle. Elle était seule. Plus aucun être en ce monde ne voulait d'elle, ne se souciait d'elle. N'aurait pitié d'elle. Comme elle était loin, la Dame Morgane d'autrefois. Elle aussi était morte. Morte dans la salle du trône. Empoisonnée par un sorcier qui disait être son ami.

Ce même sorcier qui la tenait serrée contre sa poitrine, la berçant comme une enfant. Il lui caressait les cheveux, essuyait les larmes sur ses joues et ne disait rien. Sa peau était chaude. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa joue. Par les dieux, elle le haïssait ! Mais en cet instant, il était le seul vers qui elle pouvait se tourner.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ces yeux… ces yeux qu'elle avait autrefois trouvé si doux, rieurs et farouches. Aujourd'hui, dans ces yeux, elle pouvait voir la même peur, la même solitude qui la rongeait jour après jour.

C'était absurde, vide de sens, et probablement qu'elle le regretterait le lendemain. Mais cette nuit, elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle avait désespérément besoin de ne plus se sentir seule. Alors, lui ou un autre…

Et le lendemain, il n'était plus là. Le dragon surveillait toujours l'entrée de la grotte. Elle ne fut même pas déçue. Ou juste un peu. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui serve le déjeuner au lit, mais tout de même… Rien qu'un message ou un mot griffonné sur un parchemin aurait été le bienvenu. Puis elle se fit la réflexion qu'il allait sûrement revenir. Et se prépara à l'attendre.

Elle rit intérieurement, en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais admis autrefois qu'un homme la fasse poiroter une journée entière au fond d'une grotte… Fût-il comte ou fils de roi. Et voilà qu'elle en était réduite à faire la potiche pour le serviteur de son demi-frère !

Soit par honte, soit pour l'humilier, Merlin revint encore plus tard que les fois précédentes. Son sac de provisions sous le bras.

– Pas de barbe blanche cette fois ? ironisa-t-elle.

– J'en n'en vois plus l'intérêt, répondit-il simplement.

– Tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus… Que tu avais honte, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Merlin la foudroya du regard.

– J'avais des obligations. Et honte ou pas, il faut bien que tu manges.

Ceci dit sur un ton tellement froid qu'elle en fut presque glacée elle-même. C'était donc le véritable visage d'Emrys. Ni un vieillard à moitié sénile, ni un brave garçon doux et naïf, mais un homme froid et calculateur. Elle eut envie de prendre les braises du feu à main nue et de les lui jeter au visage.

– Personne ne sait au château que je suis en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ils essaient tous de tourner la page. Et si tu avais un tant soit peu de bon sens, tu ferais de même…

– Comment Merlin ? Comment suis-je sensée faire pour oublier ? Alors que j'ai tout perdu !

– Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Personne ne t'a contrainte à suivre les ambitions de Morgause…

– Ah, vraiment ! Pourtant, elle est la seule qui ait été franche avec moi ! Quand Uther me faisait passer pour sa pupille, quand Arthur courtisait ma servante, quand ma meilleure amie convoitait mon trône et quand _toi_, Merlin, tu me cachais tes pouvoirs ! Alors que tu savais ce que je traversais !...

Son interlocuteur resta muet.

– Avoue, Merlin. Avoue que tu ne m'as sauvée et guérie uniquement parce que tu es rongé par le remord… Tu aurais mieux fais de me tuer !

– Je ne suis pas aussi prompt que toi à donner la mort.

– Ca ne t'a pas gêné pourtant…

– Si, justement !

Une flamme de fureur s'était allumée dans les yeux de Merlin. Pour la première fois, Morgane put sentir l'aura magique autour de lui. Et elle en fut tétanisée. Comment une telle chose avait pu lui échapper ? Morgause, en faisant son apprentissage, lui avait parlé de cette onde surnaturelle, qui reliait les enfants de la Magie les uns aux autres. Lorsque l'on était un sorcier suffisamment aguerri, on pouvait ressentir cette onde et identifier derechef les véritables magiciens des usurpateurs. Mais pour parvenir à passer sous silence une telle puissance, Merlin devait dépasser, et de loin, tous les talents de sa sœur comme les siens.

– Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvée.

La voix de Merlin avait pris un son rauque, qui le rendait plus menaçant. Et en même temps plus… ensorceleur.

– Parce qu'en dépit de tout le mal que tu as fait, je n'ai jamais pu chasser de ma mémoire l'image de ton regard quand tu as compris ce que j'avais fait. Tu étais mon amie et je t'aimais, mais c'était la seule solution. Je m'en suis voulu. J'ai essayé de réparer mes tords. Mais tu n'étais décidée qu'à faire le mal, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus d'autre choix !

– Je n'en serais jamais arrivée là si tu ne m'avais pas trahie !

– Je devais le faire !

– Pourquoi ?

– C'était toi ou Arthur !

Le coup lui alla droit au cœur. Ce nom, elle l'avait autrefois aimé. Autrefois, il n'éveillait aucune haine en elle. Mais petit à petit, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, progressivement, il était devenu pour elle une source de rancœur et de déception permanente. Quelle ironie ! Lui qu'elle avait aimé comme un frère en découvrant leur lien de parenté – plus étroit que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer – elle n'avait plus vu en lui que l'obstacle entre elle et ses désirs.

– Arthur ! feula-t-elle. Toujours Arthur !... Il n'y en a jamais que pour lui… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est l'enfant légitime ? Parce qu'il est né homme ? Quand moi je ne suis que la _bâtarde_ qu'on a recueillie par charité et élevée dans le mensonge. Depuis notre enfance, il en a toujours été ainsi. Il fallait toujours qu'il passe en premier. Tout ce qui aurait dû nous revenir à part égale, il a toujours fallu qu'il se l'accapare. C'était comme ça pour les nourrices, pour les jouets, les serviteurs, pour notre père… puis ce fut pour les armes, pour la gloire, pour le trône… Et même Gwen… Même _**toi**_ !

Elle avait lâché ce dernier mot dans un souffle, en dardant sur Merlin un regard brûlant, à mi-chemin entre le désir et la compassion.

– Ainsi tu lui appartiens corps et âme. Qu'est-ce au juste que ce dévouement qui semble te lier à lui ?

– Quelque chose qui te dépasse, souffla Merlin. Qui me dépasse moi-même par moment.

Le jeune magicien se réprimanda de lui parler ainsi d'une chose qui, à ses yeux, touchait de l'ordre de l'intime. De ce lien si particulier qui l'unissait à Arthur.

– Est-ce un vœu ou une malédiction ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

– C'est mon destin.

– Je vois…

Imperceptiblement, la sorcière diminua la distance qui la séparait de son interlocuteur. Et plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait sentir cette onde magique qui l'attirait vers Merlin.

Naguère, elle avait pris cela pour une simple pulsion physique. Certes, les beaux chevaliers ne manquaient pas à Camelot, et tous auraient pu s'estimer honorés d'avoir été remarqués par Dame Morgane. Mais chez le serviteur d'Arthur elle avait toujours ressenti… comme une force étrange, une sorte de connivence qui la rapprochait du jeune homme sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi.

– Et Arthur n'en sait rien, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Merlin. Il n'a pas la moindre idée que le chien qui dort à ses pieds est en réalité un loup… Il te prend pour un petit animal docile et obéissant, alors que d'un mouvement de la main tu pourrais le réduire à ta merci. Serait-il enivré de savoir qu'un tel être demeure à ses côtés ?... Moi je le serais. Si on m'avait donné un tel présent, je sacrifierais mon royaume pour que personne ne vienne me l'ôter.

Sentant la joute dériver vers une pente savonneuse, Merlin voulut se glisser vers la sortie, mais Morgane lui barra le passage. Venant se lover dans ses bras avec une douceur ensorcelante.

– Sais-tu ce que je voudrais, Merlin ? murmura-t-elle.

Et l'intonation de sa voix avait pris un trémolo particulier, comme devenu soudain vulnérable.

– Une fois, rien qu'une fois dans ma vie, je souhaiterais posséder quelque chose qui m'appartienne en propre. Dont personne ne pourrait me contester la possession. Quelque chose que je ne serais pas obligée d'arracher des mains de mon frère.

Et ce disant, elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et glissa à son oreille :

– Donne-moi… Donne-moi quelque chose qu'Arthur n'aura pas… Qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir…

Et tout en parlant, elle saisit son poignet gauche dans sa main droite, et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, passant par ses reins, pour arriver jusqu'à ses…

Merlin esquissa un geste pour la repousser, mais elle s'agrippa à lui avec plus de force et de conviction.

– Le mal est déjà fait… Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

Il n'aurait su le dire exactement. Sa raison lui disait de la lâcher et de partir en courant. Il y aurait forcément des conséquences à cela, et il ne savait pas s'il était près à les assumer. D'un autre côté, ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière avait réveillé en lui quelque chose qu'il croyait avoir depuis longtemps enterré. Le souvenir de sa silhouette se découpant derrière le paravent alors qu'il était venu déposer la potion de Gaius pour elle. Quelque chose était bien née en lui ce jour-là. Un sentiment fugace, qu'il s'était efforcé d'étouffer avec plus ou moins de réussite. Parce que c'était inconcevable. Parce qu'elle était la pupille du Roi et lui un simple petit paysan. Mais le temps avait passé. Les épreuves et les tourments s'étaient mêlés au reste. Il croyait avoir définitivement tourné la page. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle avait serré ses seins contre sa poitrine et que ses lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes, alors les braises qu'il croyait éteintes s'étaient ravivées, embrasant tout son être et le poussant malgré lui vers elle.

Et cette fois-là encore, il ne chercha pas à lutter. Parce qu'au-delà de leur colère et de leur conflit, il y avait un fil ténu qui les retenait l'un à l'autre. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait accroché un hameçon à son cœur et qu'il ne pourrait s'écarter d'elle sans le déchirer. Elle savait. Et en dépit de ce qu'on pourrait dire, elle était comme lui. Elle ressentait la magie. Elle connaissait ce manque qui les faisait chavirer et perdre pied. Et juste une fois, il voulait connaître ce délice d'être uni à un être qui le comprenait. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion et qu'au réveil rien n'irait mieux.

Au matin, en ouvrant les yeux, Morgane se sentit plus sereine qu'au moment de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs guère trop comment celui-ci lui était venu. Ces dernières sensations se mêlaient dans un duel d'étreintes brutales et de peaux brûlantes. Certes, les rancœurs de la veille n'avaient pas disparu, mais elle se sentait plus… comblée. Comme après une longue course qui l'aurait vidée de toutes ses forces.

Elle risqua un regard sur le côté de sa couche, pour y trouver Merlin, endormi, les traits tirés, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les yeux fermés. Cette image éveillait en elle des sentiments mitigés. Elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas pardonner à Merlin. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux pour qu'une nuit de réconfort – même deux – puisse tout effacer d'un coup. D'un autre côté, elle ne parvenait pas non plus à se résoudre à le voir disparaître. L'éliminer, c'était éliminer le seul être au monde qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait traversé. Le témoin de ses doutes et de ses peurs en découvrant ce qu'elle était : une sorcière, un être né pour servir la Magie.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Celle de retenir le sorcier ici, avec elle. Il devait bien exister un sortilège qui permettait d'emprisonner une personne en un lieu qu'on désirait. Elle priverait ainsi Arthur de son plus fort soutien. Ce serait une belle revanche. Et Merlin lui appartiendrait définitivement. Ils auraient l'éternité pour se haïr et se désirer. La Haine : voilà un sentiment que les simples d'esprit disaient opposé à l'Amour, alors même qu'il l'égalait en force et en ardeur. Car haïr quelqu'un, c'est encore admettre qu'il a de l'influence sur soi.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, dardant ses iris d'un bleu profond sur elle. Morgane se sentit soudain plus dénudée, alors même qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre sur elle que la grossière couverture en laine qui les recouvrait tous les deux. Puis, le jeune homme se leva, rejetant la couverture sur elle et rassembla ses vêtements, qu'il renfila avec un empressement maladroit. Morgane le regarda faire, allongée sur le ventre, le cœur rongé par la déception et l'envie.

– Reviendras-tu ce soir ?

– Je t'ai apportée de quoi tenir deux jours entiers, répliqua-t-il sans la regarder.

– Ce n'est pas la nourriture qui m'intéresse…

Merlin lui jeta un regard douloureux.

– Tu ne crois pas que cela suffit ?...

– Parce que tu en as assez, toi ?

Elle s'était glissée dans son dos et frottait la pointe de ses seins contre sa chemise. Merlin se leva brusquement et marcha droit vers la sortie de la caverne.

– Je te conseille d'économiser ta nourriture, dit-il sans se retourner. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais repasser.

Et les jours passèrent. Sa blessure était à présent complètement guérie et ses pouvoirs refaisaient peu à peu surface. Tel un muscle ankylosé par une immobilisation prolongée, sa Magie lui revenait par des gestes quelque peu maladroits. Mais elle ne désespérait pas qu'avec un entrainement plus assidu, elle ne tarderait pas à récupérer toutes ses capacités.

Les visites de Merlin se faisaient plus rares. A chacun de ses passages, il constatait l'avancée de sa guérison avec un regard scrutateur. Il paraissait en être à la fois satisfait et inquiet. Lors de ses moments de rapprochements, elle tentait de le remettre dans son lit. Elle y arriva, deux ou trois fois. Mais en représailles, son geôlier ne venait plus la voir pendant des jours, voire une semaine entière.

Un matin, enfin, Merlin vint la chercher et la conduisit dehors. Ils marchèrent ensemble à travers la forêt pendant des heures, sans échanger un seul mot. Puis, le sorcier s'arrêta à l'orée du bois, sous un vieux chêne. Il désigna à Morgane l'horizon et lui dit :

– Au-delà de cette colline ce sont les limites du Royaume voisin. Camelot est en paix avec ce roi, personne ne te créera d'ennuis si tu traverses la frontière.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

– Parce que je te l'ordonne.

Devant l'aplomb du serviteur d'Arthur, Morgane demeura sans voix. Profitant de son silence, Merlin poursuivit sur sa lancée :

– Je ne veux plus te savoir à Camelot. Tu es vivante, c'est déjà beaucoup.

– C'est donc ainsi, feula la sorcière. Tu me prends, puis tu me jettes. Tu profites de ma compagnie la nuit et au matin tu me chasses comme une vulgaire putain…

– Inutile de jouer les dames bafouées, ça ne prend pas Morgane. Autrefois, je t'ai empoisonnée alors que tu étais innocente, aujourd'hui je te sauve alors que tu es coupable. Ainsi nous sommes quittes.

Les deux magiciens s'affrontèrent du regard. Comme dans la caverne, Morgane eut envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui arracher les yeux.

– Pourquoi ne puis-je demeurer ici ? Tu m'as bien laissée vivre. Pourquoi ne pas me donner une chance de me racheter ?

– Parce que je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi, répliqua Merlin avec une intonation de pure rage dans la voix. J'ai épuisé toute ma patience à essayer de te sauver. Mais je n'en ai plus assez pour te laisser évoluer si près d'Arthur et de Camelot. Tant que tu seras ici, je n'aurais pas l'esprit en paix.

– Tu en avais pourtant assez pour dormir à poings fermés près de moi. Es-tu donc duplice au point de faire l'amour à ton pire cauchemar…

– Ce qui s'est passé les autres nuits ne change rien. Tu es rongée par la Haine, Morgane. Et même si par miracle, tu choisissais une autre conduite, j'aurais trop de doutes en moi pour te faire confiance. Je serais toujours en train de guetter tes revirements et tes sautes d'humeur. Je refuse de vivre ainsi ! J'ai assez donné dans ce registre. Je veux la Paix, maintenant.

– Que suis-je sensée faire alors ?

– Pars. Va où bon te semble. Mais je t'avertis que si un jour tu reparais à Camelot, si je te surprends à rôder près d'Arthur ou de Guenièvre, ou de n'importe qui d'autre, alors je n'hésiterais : je t'exécuterais. Et sans le moindre remord.

A la flamme dans ses yeux, au ton de sa voix, Morgane sut que sa décision était sans appel. Il fallait partir et vivre, ou rester et mourir.1 La tête haute, le dos droit, elle quitta le couvert des arbres pour s'avancer dans la prairie. Elle marcha dix pas droit devant elle. Au onzième, elle se retourna, pour voir Merlin, toujours debout sous le grand chêne. Elle demeura un instant à le regarder, gravant son image dans sa mémoire. Elle ne savait pas qu'il lui faudrait attendre cinq ans avant de le revoir, mais qu'entre temps, bien des choses auraient changées.

* * *

1 Un smarties à celui ou celle qui reconnait cette citation ^^

Une petite review pleeeaaase !


	2. Chapter 2

_Distribution de smarties générale, ça fait plaisir de voir que les grands classiques sont toujours présents à l'esprit, ça prouve la qualité des lecteurs ;)_

**Morenita : **la longueur des chapitres varie en fonction de ce qu'ils racontent. Par exemple, celui-ci est beaucoup plus court.

* * *

La Dame du Bois 

Elle marcha des jours et des nuits entières. Bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Camelot. Dans son cœur, la rage le disputait à la résignation. Les paroles de Merlin raisonnaient dans sa tête comme autant d'injures. Mais lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait ses mains courant sur sa poitrine, elle ressentait ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Et c'était autant de braises qui rallumaient le feu dans son ventre. Elle aurait voulu le détester, le haïr complètement et sans aucune retenue. Mais au fond d'elle, elle s'en sentait incapable.

Le temps s'écoulant lors de son voyage, elle songeait à la drôle de voie qu'avait choisi le destin. Elle repensait à Uther, qui avait livré un combat sans merci contre la Magie. Les dieux s'étaient joués de lui en faisant de sa fille une magicienne et en plaçant aux côtés de son fils un sorcier tout aussi puissant. Oh, comme ils devaient rire les Maîtres des Cieux ! Comme ils devaient s'amuser du tour qu'ils avaient joué au roi de Camelot ! Elle se dit que tôt ou tard, Merlin se lasserait de son rôle de larbin. Il se dévoilerait alors tel qu'il était à Arthur… Oh, voilà un spectacle qu'elle regretterait d'avoir manqué !

Qui sait ? Peut-être que Merlin réussirait, là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

Trop préoccupée par ses sombres pensées et par sa fuite en avant désespérée, Morgane ne prêta plus la moindre attention à sa personne pendant des mois. Elle ne dormait et ne mangeait que le strict minimum pour reprendre des forces et continuer sa route. Elle dut bien parcourir le royaume tout entier, puis passer dans le suivant sans s'en apercevoir. Elle restait sourde aux appels de son corps. Ce corps qui l'avait trahie en s'offrant à son pire ennemi !

Cependant, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'après quatre mois d'errance, elle fit une halte pour se baigner dans le lit d'une rivière. Débarrassée des guenilles qui la protégeaient du froid, elle fut bien obligée de constater le renflement proéminent de son abdomen, témoignant du petit souvenir que lui avait laissé Merlin.

Cette constatation la laissa interdite. Elle resta des heures, assise dans l'eau, la tête penchée sur son ventre, à regarder cette chose inouïe. Un petit passager clandestin qui l'avait suivie durant ses mois d'errance. Aucune pensée concrète sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou non de cette chose, ne lui vint. Son esprit restait tout simplement figé.

Devait-elle le « faire passer », comme disaient les sages-femmes ? Elle connaissait quelques plantes qui pouvaient servir à cet usage. Mais mal dosées, elle risquait de s'empoisonner. Un sortilège, alors ? Trop risqué. Sa magie était encore relativement capricieuse, usé d'un tel sort aurait des répercussions néfastes sur elle. Le mieux était encore d'attendre. Son périple n'était pas terminé et, avec un peu de chance, le fœtus mourrait de lui-même par la dureté du voyage.

Mais le temps s'écoula, sans que le petit habitant ne semble se décider à partir de lui-même. Son état ne facilitant en rien sa fuite, Morgane fut même obligée de se ménager pour ne pas succomber. Puis elle s'habitua à cette présence en elle. Au premier coup de pied, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle passa après une heure entière à scruter son ventre grâce à la Magie. Elle put percevoir les membres du bébé en train de se développer et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Cette découverte éveilla en elle un sentiment fort. Une chose qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Et à partir de ce jour, ne songea plus à se débarrasser de l'enfant.

Après environs sept mois de périple, elle parvint jusqu'à une contrée isolée, au cœur d'une vallée de montagne rocheuse. On était au début du printemps, la nature était luxuriante et épanouie. Elle repéra des petits villages et des fermes isolées, qui formaient une sorte de réseau de voisinage et d'entraide. Elle choisit, dans un premier temps, de se faire discrète. Installant sa cabane dans un coin reculé de la forêt, vivant de la cueillette de fruits sauvages et de la chasse de petits animaux, qu'elle parvenait à prendre dans des pièges.

Les paysans durent bien finir par se rendre compte de sa présence, mais comme elle demeurait dans les bois et ne s'approchait jamais des habitations, nul ne vint lui chercher querelle. Les gens de la région respectèrent son isolement et son intimité, comme elle respectait leurs biens et leurs terres.

Nul n'avait vu le visage de l'intruse. Et bien qu'on ne sache rien d'elle, les rumeurs et les contes allèrent bon train. Certains disaient que c'était une princesse ayant perdu famille et patrie, d'autres l'esprit d'une âme errante et d'autres encore l'avatar d'une déesse, venue veiller sur la prospérité des récoltes. On disait que croiser son regard vous changerait en statue de sel. Qu'elle ne devenait humaine que la nuit, car le jour elle était une louve, une corneille, un écureuil, une vipère…

Mais pour une famille de fermier, la rencontre avec la Dame du Bois fut un moment historique dans leur existence monotone.

Un soir, une immense tempête se déchaîna au-dessus de la vallée. L'orage éclata, les éclairs se mirent à déchirer le ciel noir d'encre. C'était un temps à demeurer cloitrés chez soi, sans mettre le nez dehors. Un temps à rester uni, en famille autour du feu. Les enfants lovés dans le giron de leurs parents.

Quand soudain, à travers les grondements de l'orage, le chef de famille, un grand homme montagnard à l'ouïe fine, entendit quelqu'un gratter à la porte. A pas lents et mesurés, armé de sa bêche – on ne savait jamais quel esprit malin pouvait essayer d'entrer dans la maison à cette heure – il marcha jusqu'à la porte. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il ne vit d'abord qu'une ombre enveloppée dans un manteau noir. Un instant, le brave crut que l'Ange de la Mort en personne était venu le chercher. Mais lorsqu'un éclair illumina le ciel, il aperçut sous le capuchon le visage d'une pâle jeune femme, et sans réfléchir, il la fit entrer.

A la lumière du foyer, les autres membres de la famille se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour accueillir cette apparition. Frêle et tremblotante, la jeune femme abaissa son capuchon pour leur dévoiler sa personne. Tous furent éblouis par sa beauté. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, ses yeux verts et son teint diaphane. Son visage était marqué par la souffrance et la panique, et lorsqu'elle écarta les pans de son manteau, ils purent voir qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher.

Avec un naturel et un sens de l'organisation rôdés par les centaines d'accouchements qui s'étaient déroulés sous ce toit, au cours des huit générations qui y avaient vécu, toutes les femmes de la famille entourèrent la future mère. Elles l'installèrent sur une couche à l'écart, près du feu. L'une fit bouillir de l'eau, l'autre prépara du linge propre. La plus âgée, l'aïeule, qui avait déjà mis au monde sept enfants et assisté ses propres filles et belles-filles dans leurs délivrances, se tenait auprès de la jeune Dame, lui prodiguant les mots pour la rassurer et les ordres pour la guider.

Pâle et en sueur, l'accouchée se laissait guider par l'ancêtre, mordant dans un bâton qu'on lui avait donné, pour étouffer ses cris et se concentrer sur les contractions de son utérus.

Au bout d'une heure, un cri strident se fit entendre dans la maison. La vieille femme tenant entre ses bras un nourrisson encore rougi de sang, aux membres parfaitement formés, faisant éclater toute la force de ses petits poumons. Une femme coupa le cordon ombilical avec une paire de ciseaux qui avait été passée sur le feu. Une autre l'enveloppa dans un linge propre. Elle déposa ensuite l'enfant sur le sein de sa mère. Celle-ci darda son regard sur le nouveau-né. A la seconde où elle entra en contact avec la peau chaude de Morgane, la petite cessa de pleurer.

Jamais la jeune femme n'eut cru pouvoir ressentir un tel sentiment de joie. Une bouffée de chaleur lui irradia le cœur et la poitrine. Elle eut envie de rire et de pleurer tout en même temps. Et lorsque l'une de ses sages-femmes lui demanda timidement comment elle comptait appeler l'enfant, elle répondit d'une voix tendre :

– Mélusine.

Les femmes laissèrent la mère et la fille ensemble épuisée par ces émotions, toute la famille alla se coucher, sans cérémonie. A leur réveil, le lendemain, le lit où la jeune femme et son enfant avaient dormi était vide. Les ustensiles qui avaient servi à l'accouchement étaient soigneusement lavés et rangés. Il ne restait plus une trace des événements de la veille, si bien qu'ils crurent avoir rêvé.

Mais, à peine un mois plus tard, le père de famille fut mordu par un serpent, alors qu'il conduisait les bêtes à travers la montagne, pour les faire paître. Lui et ses compagnons, d'autres fermiers, n'avaient pas pensé à prendre de remède avec eux, et le temps que l'un d'eux aille en chercher, il serait déjà trop tard. La situation leur parut désespérée, lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette sortir du bois. C'était une belle jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Tous crurent à une apparition surnaturelle et reculèrent avec crainte. A l'exception du blessé, qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Dès qu'elle fut assez près, le berger reconnut alors la jeune mère en détresse qu'il avait hébergée lors d'une nuit d'orage. Il vit, partagé entre la frayeur et la fascination, la belle Dame se pencher sur sa blessure et y appliquer un onguent dont la composition lui était inconnue. Elle tendit ensuite la main au-dessus de sa plaie et récita une formule, dans une langue qui lui était toute autant inconnue. Aussitôt, il sentit une chaleur diffuse dans ses membres. La Dame lui sourit, se releva et repartit vers la forêt sans rien ajouter.

Lorsque ses compagnons osèrent à nouveau s'approcher, l'homme s'était remis debout. Sa blessure était complètement guérie. Au soir, il rentra chez lui, et fit part de son incroyable aventure à sa famille. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la vieille alla droit au coffre où elle rangeait ses biens les plus précieux. Elle en sortit une peau de mouton chaude et douce. Au matin, elle se rendit seule à l'orée du bois. Elle commença par appeler. Mais comme elle ne savait à quel nom on lui répondrait, elle tenta d'avancer. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, jusqu'à être hors de vue de la ferme de sa famille, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que des arbres devant et derrière elle. Elle déposa alors la peau de mouton sur une vieille souche, redressa la tête et souffla de sa voix chevrotante un simple « Merci » qui fut emporté par le vent.

Ce fut ainsi que débuta cette étrange amitié entre les habitants de la Vallée et celle qu'ils appelaient la Dame du Bois. A chaque homme blessé, chaque femme grièvement malade, chaque enfant souffrant, on allait la quérir dans la forêt. Nulle ne savait où se trouvait sa cachette, mais il suffisait de l'appeler, de dire qui était malade et où le trouver, pour qu'elle y soit dans la minute qui suivait. En remerciement, les paysans abandonnaient ensuite de menues offrandes dans les bois : un pot de miel ou de confiture, de la laine, une volaille… Et plus aucun paysan ne mourut jamais de mort violente dans la région.

Dans les premiers temps, la Dame du Bois se rendait toujours seule auprès de ses patients. Et puis, après quelques années, lorsque l'endroit où elle devait se rendre était dans un lieu assez reculé, on voyait trotter derrière elle, une petite fille aux yeux bleus, les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de la magicienne et avec des oreilles d'elfes. Parfois, les paysans reconnaissaient sur elle l'un de leur présent. La première famille n'avait jamais divulgué le nom de la petite, aussi tout le monde la surnommait : la Fille de la Sorcière.

* * *

_Une chtite review siouplé ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Un grand merci à ma super beta Shima-chan, toujours rapide et efficace, et à mes chers lecteurs/lectrices toujours fidèles au rendez-vous. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes..._

* * *

La fille de la Sorcière

D'aussi loin que lui venaient ses souvenirs, Mélusine n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la forêt. C'était pour elle sa maison. Le sifflement du vent dans les arbres, les cris des animaux, le murmure des ruisseaux, étaient autant de bruits qui la rassuraient et l'apaisaient. Du au haut de ses cinq ans, elle ne voyait pas ce que sa vie avait d'incongrue ou de misérable. De quoi aurait-elle dû manquer ? Elle mangeait à sa faim, sans se gaver. Elle dormait la nuit tout son soûl, sans que rien ne la dérange. L'hiver, elle avait des vêtements de laine chaude qui la tenait à l'abri du froid. L'été, elle pouvait se baigner dans les rivières en compagnie de sa mère. Sa mère qui ne la quittait jamais des yeux, lui tenait la main, lorsqu'elles marchaient sur des sentiers inconnus, lui racontait des histoires, le soir, pour l'endormir.

Une seule chose qui lui pesait parfois, c'était l'absence d'autres enfants. Les petits paysans ne l'approchaient pas. D'ailleurs elle avait l'interdiction de s'approcher trop près des fermes, sans sa mère. Quand elle demandait pourquoi, celle-ci lui répondait :

– Un jour, des hommes pourraient te prendre et t'emmener si loin que je ne pourrais plus venir te chercher.

_Les hommes_. A entendre sa mère, il n'y avait pas de bête plus dangereuse que les _Hommes_. Mélusine n'était pas certaine de savoir, ce qu'était un homme au juste. Parfois, il lui semblait que sa mère utilisait ce mot pour désigner certains des fermiers. Mais ce ne pouvait être cela, car Mélusine savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Elle les connaissait tous. Parfois, lorsque sa mère l'emmenait voir un malade, il y en avait quelques uns de présents. Ils étaient toujours gentils avec elle, lui offraient des friandises, la prenaient sur leurs genoux. Et sa mère ne disait rien. C'était donc qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Parfois, il arrivait qu'un étranger passe par leur forêt. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, mais c'était arrivé. Dans ces cas-là, sa mère lui interdisait de se montrer. _L'homme_ ne devait pas la voir, il ne devait même pas soupçonner sa présence. Mais Mélusine peinait à comprendre ce qui le différenciait des paysans, en dehors du fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait habillé pareil et qu'il semblait ne pas avoir de maison.

– Ceux-là, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, lui répétait sa mère. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent, ni où ils vont. Tu ne dois jamais leur parler, ni leur montrer où nous vivons. Si l'un d'eux parvient à t'attraper, essaie de t'enfuir. S'il est trop fort pour toi, surtout ne parle pas, reste tranquille et attends que je vienne te chercher.

Jusqu'à présent cela n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Les années passant, Morgane finit par s'habituer à cette vie de bohême. Elle ne regrettait pas le confort de la cour, elle n'y avait jamais spécialement été attachée. Elle se consolait sur ses échecs passés en se disant qu'elle était devenue, en quelque sorte, la maîtresse de ce domaine. Les habitants comptaient sur elle, lui témoignaient leur reconnaissance par des présents. Au fond, elle n'était pas si loin du statut de reine. Certes, cela paraissait ridiculement dérisoire, en comparaison de Camelot. Elle avait parfois songé à y retourner, mais à chacune de ces idées, la voix froide et impérieuse de Merlin lui répondait : « _si un jour tu reparais à Camelot,… je t'exécuterais._ »

Un frisson la parcourait alors, puis son regard se posait sur Mélusine et une peur bien plus viscérale s'emparait d'elle. Et si Merlin découvrait l'existence de la petite ? Viendrait-il jusqu'ici pour la lui prendre ? Rien que l'idée que sa fille lui soit arrachée la remplissait d'horreur. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait se cacher.

Il viendrait bien, le jour où Mélusine serait assez grande. Ses pouvoirs commençaient déjà à se manifester. Un jour, ils égaleraient les siens. Qui sait ? Peut-être deviendrait-elle plus puissante que son père. Alors elles rentreraient toutes les deux victorieuses à Camelot. Et tous s'agenouilleraient devant elles.

Mais le temps passait et ses projets de revanche se noyaient dans le quotidien. Elle prenait plaisir à regarder Mélusine grandir et gagner en caractère et indépendance. Certes, elle n'était encore qu'un petit bout de fillette encore mal dégrossi. Mais elle démontrait déjà une intelligence et une espièglerie qui la ravissaient. Son enfant était forte. Elle était sage. Et un jour, elle serait une femme dont elle pourrait être fière.

De Camelot, elle ne sut pratiquement rien pendant longtemps. Les voyageurs étaient rares dans la région et Morgane les évitait autant que possible. Elle obtenait des bribes d'informations des paysans, quand ils en avaient.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mélusine entra dans sa troisième année, que Morgane apprit une nouvelle qui la stupéfia. Un voyageur venu du royaume de Camelot, qui s'était perdu dans la montagne, avait raconté à des bergers l'incroyable histoire qui s'était déroulée au château du roi Arthur : un magicien, répondant au nom de Merlin, avait sauvé la cour et tout le Royaume d'un terrible sorcier. Pour le remercier, Arthur avait levé l'interdiction sur la Magie et avait nommé ce même Merlin, premier Conseiller Royal.

Morgane se fit répéter la nouvelle au moins dix fois, tant elle lui paraissait incroyable. Et même après, cela lui apparut comme une chimère. Une fausse rumeur. Une fable. Cependant, au cours des années suivantes, toutes les nouvelles venant de Camelot allaient dans le sens de cette version. Un magicien était bien devenu l'ami intime du Roi : il le conseillait dans ses décisions, se tenait à table à ses côtés lors des banquets. On racontait qu'il pouvait faire tomber la pluie, commander aux dragons et allumer ou éteindre un incendie d'un seul regard. Fort d'un tel allié, Arthur gagnait en influence dans les autres royaumes. Quel homme oserait défier celui qui était sous la protection d'un enchanteur ?

Tout cela paraissait tellement près et tellement lointain à Morgane. Quand elle pensait qu'Emrys allait finir par se dévoiler aux yeux de son demi-frère, jamais elle n'aurait cru que les choses se passeraient de cette manière. Qu'Arthur pardonnerait à son valet ses années de mensonges de duperie. Pire ! Qu'il en ferait un membre influant de son règne. Il semblerait que tout le monde ait sous-estimé ces deux-là. Même elle ! Elle repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait, où elle voyait Arthur et Merlin se tenant au sommet de la plus haute montagne. Leur ascension était en marche et plus rien n'allait les arrêter.

Elle se sentit même frustrée de se retrouver à l'écart, alors que tout se jouait, l'avenir du monde, celui de ses semblables, à Camelot. Quelque chose en elle la démangeait : l'envie de partir au combat, de reprendre les armes… L'avènement de la Magie ne pouvait pas se faire sans elle !

– Maman, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle reporta son attention sur Mélusine. Sa fille la regardait s'agiter, faire les cent pas devant leur modeste hutte, sans comprendre. Jamais encore l'enfant n'avait vu sa mère aussi nerveuse, et cela l'inquiétait. Morgane contempla sa progéniture. Mélusine était grande pour son âge, ses immenses yeux bleus innocents la dévisageaient avec une infinie tendresse, sous ses joues rondes de poupée, on pouvait distinguer les trains anguleux qui ne manqueraient pas de s'accentuer avec le temps, encadrés par des cheveux noir corbeau, qui cachaient ses oreilles décollées. Par moment, Mélusine ressemblait trop à son père.

La fillette sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle, en voyant l'expression du visage de sa mère. Elle eut le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, sans savoir quoi. Chagrinée, elle jeta ses petits bras autour des hanches de Morgane et serra de toutes ses forces.

– Maman, ne te met pas en colère, s'il te plait.

Morgane retrouva immédiatement ses esprits, et tomba à genoux, prenant sa fille à bras le corps et la serrant contre son cœur avec effusion.

– Ce n'est rien ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

* * *

Bien des choses avaient changé pour Merlin, au cours de ces cinq années. Libre d'exercer sa magie sans craindre de représailles, pouvant enfin converser d'égal à égal avec Arthur, le jeune mage se sentait pousser des ailes, ivre d'un enthousiasme que les difficultés du pouvoir ne parvenaient pas à entamer. Certes, la levée de l'embargo sur la Magie ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Il restait toujours des sceptiques à convaincre, des têtes dures qui ne plieraient pas sans combattre.

Tel fut le cas du seigneur Keu qui, à peine Merlin nommé au poste de Conseiller Royal, monta une cabale contre le sorcier, afin de le faire destituer. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour calomnier l'ami intime du Roi. La pluie ne tombait pas pendant un mois : c'était que Merlin avait jeté un sort pour assécher les récoltes. Un fleuve sortait de son lit et inondait un village : c'était que Merlin voulait noyer les habitants. Arthur attrapait un rhume après une chevauchée en pleine tempête de neige : Merlin cherchait à empoisonner le Roi.

Plus d'une fois, le Souverain fut tenté de donner au capitaine de ses gardes une retraite anticipée, ou mieux, de lui offrir un logement permanent dans les cachots, tant ses esclandres finissaient par le fatiguer. Merlin l'en dissuada cependant. Il valait mieux laisser Keu aboyer en bon chien de garde et laisser l'orage retomber de lui-même.

– Si tu le jettes en prison, ses partisans prétendront que tu cherches à me couvrir…

– Et après ! s'emporta Arthur. J'en ai assez d'avoir à me justifier auprès de ces imbéciles !

– Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on demande des comptes, mais à moi.

– Toi ou moi, c'est la même chose, Merlin. Tu ne devrais plus être obligé de présenter des excuses à chaque fois que tu fais un pas dans les couloirs.

– Crois-moi, Arthur. Après avoir vécu des années dans le mensonge, ces contraintes sont pour moi des plus dérisoires. Je veux bien leur donner toutes les preuves qu'ils veulent, si cela me permet d'être enfin moi-même. Fais comme moi, _ignore-les_. Ils se lasseront avant nous.

– Pour toi, peut-être. Mais pas pour moi.

– Il serait temps d'apprendre la patience, Arthur, avait répliqué Merlin d'un ton moqueur avant de partir en courant, poursuivit par le Roi à travers tout le château.

Cette liberté nouvellement acquise n'empêchait pas le magicien d'être prudent. Ainsi, pour ne pas donner du grain à moudre à ses détracteurs, veillait-il à ne jamais franchir les bornes et surtout à ne pas trop étaler son nouveau statut. Ainsi, il refusa les appartements privés qu'on lui offrit gracieusement, affirmant que la chambre attenante au laboratoire de Gaius, lui convenait parfaitement et qu'il n'avait guère besoin de plus. Lors des réunions, il se tenait au côté du Roi et veillait à ne jamais l'interrompre ou faire preuve en public d'une familiarité inconvenante avec le souverain. Devenu Conseiller Royal, Merlin se mit à respecter l'étiquette avec un scrupule qu'il n'avait jamais eu du temps où il était simple valet.

Parfois, il devait admettre que cette époque lui manquait. Lorsqu'il pouvait, sans retenue, dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et qu'on le considérait avec indulgence, ne voyant en lui qu'un simplet inculte de la bienséance. L'intimité qu'il partageait avec Arthur en ce temps-là lui manquait aussi parfois. Non pas qu'il soit nostalgique du polissage des armes et du nettoyage des écuries, mais de temps en temps, il repensait aux moments qu'ils passaient tranquillement dans les appartements d'Arthur, à discuter de choses et d'autres, parfois banales, parfois importantes.

Heureusement, il restait des moments où ils pouvaient se parler seul à seul, même si ceux-ci étaient devenus plus rares. Et alors, à leur grand étonnement à tous les deux, ils retrouvaient instantanément leur complicité d'autrefois, sans le poids des conventions et du protocole pour les empêcher de se parler franchement, d'exposer leur point de vue et de défendre leur opinion.

Un changement non déplaisant dans son nouveau statut était que, lors de grand déplacement, il n'était plus contraint de faire le larbin pour Arthur et ses chevaliers. Le bruit de la nomination d'un sorcier au rang des grands de Camelot ne tarda pas susciter la curiosité des dirigeants des contrées voisines. De toutes parts, des invitations affluaient des quatre coins d'Albion, pour Arthur et sa cour. Bien évidemment, le but non-avoué, mais qui n'échappa cependant pas aux principaux intéressés, était de faire venir Merlin dans les cours étrangères. Tout fier qu'il soit de ses pouvoirs, le magicien rechignait à jouer les bêtes de foire. Sa magie était destinée à protéger Camelot et non pas à divertir ses seigneuries. D'ailleurs, c'était plus qu'offensant pour sa personne d'être traité comme un objet de curiosité qu'on étalait sur un présentoir. Arthur en convint avec lui. Mais on ne pouvait pas non plus envoyer sur les roses toutes les invitations sans craindre d'offenser le voisinage. Quelques petites égratignures infligées à son amour-propre pour garantir la paix avec les autres royaumes, était-ce trop demander ?

A contrecœur, Merlin accepta de se plier à quelques visites de courtoisie. Histoire de satisfaire la curiosité des plus puissants et de calmer leurs ardeurs. C'était pourquoi, par un après-midi d'été radieux, le Roi, ses chevaliers, Merlin et leur suite, arrivèrent dans la vallée de la Dame du Bois. C'était un raccourci pris sur les indications de Gauvain, qui devait les conduire à la cour du roi Urien.

– On l'appelait autrefois le Val sans retour, leur narra le chevalier sur le trajet. Car la forêt qui recouvre cette vallée est tellement immense, que les voyageurs s'y perdaient sans jamais en retrouver la sortie. On raconte que des esprits y demeurent : des fées, des lutins, des farfadets…

– Et c'est supposé être un raccourci, maugréa Merlin.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il fallait quitter Camelot pour se rendre à l'un de ces stupides banquets, ce dernier ronchonnait et faisait la grise mine tout le long du voyage, comme un veau qu'on conduit au marché aux bestiaux.

– Allons, Merlin, le réprimanda gaiement Arthur. De quoi te plains-tu ? Les fées et les farfadets, c'est ton rayon, non ?

– Les quelques rares que j'ai croisés n'étaient pas très amicaux. Et je serais vous, j'éviterais de me moquer ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces bestioles peuvent être vicieuses et sournoises. D'ailleurs, Arthur a bien failli en faire les frais à une époque…

– J'ai aperçu des fermes, lorsqu'on longeait la crête, l'interrompit le Roi. Nous trouverons bien des gens pour nous offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Lorsque Morgane avait reconnu les étendards de Camelot à travers la broussaille, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle craignit un instant que l'on ait retrouvé sa trace et que les soldats ne soient venus la capturer. Mais en entendant les voix des chevaliers et d'Arthur, la curiosité fut la plus forte. Doucement, à pas de loup, elle se rapprocha du sentier. Tenant Mélusine par la main. Elles étaient venues à l'origine ramasser des fagots. Mais le souvenir du passé, balaya dans l'esprit de Morgane l'instant présent. Elle voulait voir. Voir de ses yeux ce qu'il était advenu de son demi-frère et de son valet. S'ils étaient toujours aussi proches qu'on le disait. Si vraiment, la découverte du secret de Merlin avait changé la donne.

Malgré elle, son cœur se pinça lorsqu'elle reconnut Arthur, chevauchant en tête du cortège. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, ni de son port altier. Peut-être un subtil changement dans la ligne de son dos et de ses épaules, à la fois moins tendue et plus affirmée. Lorsqu'elle put le voir de profil, elle remarqua le fin collier de barbe qui recouvrait sa mâchoire. Pas de doute, Arthur avait… mûri.

Mélusine était pour sa part émerveillée. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu de chose de la sorte. Ces étoffes rouges et or, ces étranges vêtements rutilants, si loin des guenilles des paysans. Même leurs chevaux paraissaient plus beaux. Leurs crins semblaient lisses et soyeux, leurs robes éclatantes, et non pas ternes et pelées comme la plus part des animaux des fermes. Quand aux étrangers eux-mêmes… Quelque chose l'attirait et en même temps l'effrayait chez eux.

Ils n'étaient pas comme ses bergers et ses paysans, qui l'a traitaient avec douceur et déférence. Ils paraissaient plus… supérieurs. Plus grands, plus forts. Plus dangereux aussi.

C'était ça, _des hommes_ !

Soudain son regard se posa sur l'un d'eux en particulier. Celui-là n'était pas pareil. Il ne ressemblait ni à un paysan, ni à un cavalier. Il avait des cheveux noirs, un visage osseux, des oreilles décollées et un regard qui lui inspira tout de suite confiance. Il chevauchait près d'un autre, plus blond, à l'air hautain. Jamais elle n'avait vu deux êtres plus différents et pourtant ils paraissaient étonnamment proches.

Mélusine ne sut dire pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de mieux voir cet homme, de l'approcher, de le toucher. Pour voir s'il était bien réel. Sa mère avait lâché sa main, alors, aussi discrètement qu'un mulot ou une musaraigne, elle se mit à trotter le long du sentier, pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Ce ne fut qu'en voulant faire demi-tour, après avoir satisfait sa curiosité, que Morgane se rendit compte que Mélusine n'était plus à côté d'elle. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour entrainer la petite à sa suite, celle-ci se referma sur le vide. Levant les yeux, elle vit sa fille quelques mètres devant elle. Trop occupée à contempler les cavaliers, l'enfant ne vit pas la racine sortant à moitié de terre, juste sur son chemin. Sa mère voulut courir pour la rattraper, mais le temps pour elle d'amorcer un mouvement, et Mélusine s'était pris les pieds dedans. Elle vit avec horreur, sa fille dévaler la pente du sentier et arrêter sa course pile sous les sabots du cheval d'Arthur.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Un cri perçant fit sursauter les cavaliers. Un bruit de branche cassée et quelque chose roula jusqu'à Arthur. Surpris, son cheval hennit et se cabra, manquant désarçonner son maître. Le Roi avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir la fillette avant que l'animal ne panique. Son premier réflexe fut de tirer sur les rênes pour que sa monture ne piétine pas l'enfant. En un éclair, Merlin avait quitté la selle de son cheval pour se saisir de la gamine, demeurée pétrifiée devant l'immense bête bruyante prête à s'abattre sur elle. A force de retenir sa monture dans un équilibre précaire, Arthur finit par tomber lui-même de sa selle et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre. Aussitôt, les serviteurs et écuyers se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever et maitriser l'animal. Mais Arthur était déjà debout, jetant un regard paniqué sur la route, craignant d'y trouver le corps inerte de l'enfant.

– Tout va bien, Arthur, lança la voix de Merlin dans son dos.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son ami, pour y découvrir avec soulagement la fillette entre ses bras.

Une fois le calme revenu, après plus de peur que de mal, l'attention des cavaliers se focalisa sur l'enfant, demeurée agrippée au cou de Merlin qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas lâcher.

– Le grand Roi Arthur éjecté de sa selle par une fillette, rit Gauvain. Voilà un épisode digne de rentrer dans la légende.

– Bien sûr, répliqua le souverain, on le notera dans les annales, juste après la fois où vous avez été pris en cours par un essaim d'abeilles, Sire Gauvain.

– Vous n'êtes pas blessé Arthur, voulu l'adoucir Elyan. Et la petite n'a rien non plus. C'est le principal.

– En parlant d'elle : que fait-elle toute seule au milieu des bois ? Merlin ?

– Je l'ignore, Arthur. Elle ne dit pas un mot.

L'enfant était recroquevillée contre la poitrine du magicien, son petit visage enfoui dans l'étoffe de ses habits. De temps à autre, elle risquait un regard vers le reste de la troupe, avant de le dissimuler immédiatement, dès qu'elle croisait les yeux d'un autre homme. Perceval vint s'agenouiller près d'elle.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, dit-il d'une voix douce. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Dis-moi, tu sais où est ta maman ?

La petite fille tourna timidement son regard vers la forêt, fixant intensément les fourrés comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un en sortir. Léon et Elyan firent quelques pas dans cette direction, appelèrent. Mais seuls les bruits de la forêt leur répondirent.

– Elle a dû se perdre, avança Merlin. Nous devrions nous rendre à la ferme la plus proche. Ses habitants sauront bien nous dire à qui est cette enfant.

Tous acquiescèrent et la troupe se reforma pour reprendre la marche. Spontanément, Perceval tendit les bras pour prendre la petite sur son cheval. Mais dès qu'elle vit le chevalier prêt à l'arracher des bras de Merlin, celle-ci poussa un petit cri et resserra sa prise autour du cou du magicien.

– Tu lui fais peur avec tes grosses pattes, plaisanta Gauvain à l'adresse de son ami. Laisse Merlin s'en charger. Il s'en sort très bien.

Perceval fit un sourire penaud à la petite donzelle et la laissa à son compagnon.

Il leur fallut à peu près une demi-heure avant de trouver une ferme. Ils tentèrent bien de soutirer quelques informations à l'enfant, mais celle-ci demeurait obstinément muette. Juchée sur le cheval de Merlin, elle semblait étudier avec avidité ses nouveaux compagnons. De temps à autres, le sorcier la sentait jeter un regard furtif vers la forêt, avant de pousser un soupir de déception. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez cette gamine. Elle paraissait complètement déboussolée par son aventure et en même temps préparée à ce que la situation change du tout au tout d'un moment à l'autre. Elle dévisageait Arthur et les chevaliers avec un mélange de fascination et d'appréhension, comme s'ils étaient des ogres qui auraient pu la dévorer. Pourtant, avec lui, elle était confiante. Elle se blottissait dans ses bras et dardait sur lui ses yeux si bleus. Elle lui fit même un sourire lorsqu'il lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer. En écartant les mèches de son visage, il remarqua qu'elle avait les oreilles décollées. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur.

A leur arrivée, toute la famille propriétaire de l'exploitation se regroupa devant la maison pour les accueillir. Ce n'étaient pas souvent que les gens de ce pays pouvaient s'enorgueillir de recevoir des hôtes de marques. Ils parleraient sûrement encore de cette visite dans vingt ans. Aussi, chacun se précipita pour les aider à se décharger. On leur proposa immédiatement des douceurs et des rafraîchissements. Rien de très exceptionnel, mais aux yeux des paysans c'étaient beaucoup. Aussi s'efforcèrent-ils tous d'avoir une mine ravie lorsque le vieux chef de famille leur proposa sa liqueur maison à la mûre.

Mélusine était assez perplexe devant un tel étalage de présents. Ces hommes faisaient-ils également peur aux paysans pour que ceux-ci se montre si obséquieux avec eux ? Même sa mère n'avait pas le droit à autant de traitements de faveurs lorsqu'elle venait soigner les malades. Ou étaient-ils eux-mêmes de grands guérisseurs ? Pour celui qui l'avait prise sur sa monture, c'était encore possible. Mais pour les autres, elle avait de sérieux doutes.

– Nous ne vous dérangerons pas longtemps, insista Arthur auprès du chef de famille. Nous resterons juste une nuit, puis nous reprendrons la route pour nous rendre chez le roi Urien.

– Je comprends messire, l'assura le vieil homme. Ma modeste demeure sera la vôtre le temps que vous le désirerez. N'hésiter à demander quoique ce soit.

– A vrai dire, il y a une chose que vous pourriez faire pour nous.

– Quoi donc, votre seigneurie ?

Arthur fit signe à Merlin, qui s'approcha calmement.

Le fermier posa sur lui un regard circonspect. Bien qu'il n'ait pas une grande pratique des chevaliers et des souverains, ce dernier devait sentir instinctivement que l'homme au grand manteau bleu nuit et au bâton de marche sculpté ne devait pas être un courtisan ordinaire.

Merlin écarta les pans de son manteau pour présenter Mélusine à leur hôte.

– Nous l'avons trouvée dans la forêt, dit-il. Elle semble s'être perdue. Connaîtriez-vous sa famille ?

En croisant le regard de la petite, l'homme devint soudain très pâle.

– Non, répondit-il un peu brusquement. C'est la première fois que je vois cette enfant.

– Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas d'ici ?

– Si. Non. Enfin… C'est-à-dire… Les maisons sont très dispersées ici. Et en général, les parents ne laissent pas les plus jeunes enfants s'éloigner autant… Elle a sûrement dû s'échapper. Mais sa famille ne doit pas être bien loin.

– Dans ce cas, peut-être devrions-nous envoyer des émissaires dans les fermes voisines, proposa Arthur.

– Non ! C'est inutile, se rattrapa le fermier.

– Mais enfin, si elle a disparu ses parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

– C'est la fille de la Sorcière !

Tous se retournèrent vers l'un des bambins de la maison, qui pointait du doigt la fillette.

Mélusine fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ce nom.

– Gavin arrête tes sornettes ! s'emporta contre lui l'épouse de leur hôte.

– Mais Grand-Mère, insista l'enfant, c'est elle. Elle porte le châle que tu as laissé dans la forêt. Regarde !

Pour toute réponse, le petit Gavin eut droit à une gifle magistrale, avant d'être tiré par le bras à l'intérieur de la maison.

– Ces enfants, ils ont une imagination débordante, commenta le vieillard avec un rire contraint et un sourire gêné.

Il s'empressa de faire entrer tout le monde dans son logis. Sans se gêner, la gamine se précipita la première à l'intérieur comme s'il se fut agi de sa maison.

Mélusine devait bien admettre que la situation commençait à lui plaire. Elle savait qu'elle était en train d'enfreindre toutes les règles : elle était dans une ferme, sans sa mère, entourée par des étrangers, courait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce sans la moindre retenue, s'approchait des autres enfants qui lui jetaient des regards méfiants, s'asseyait sans la moindre gêne sur les genoux des voyageurs qui la regardaient faire son manège en riant aux éclats. Finalement, ils ne lui faisaient plus si peur que cela. Même le plus grand, qui avait tenté de la prendre sur son cheval, n'était plus si effrayant une fois assis à une table.

Les chevaliers riaient des espiègleries de l'enfant, sous le regard confit des paysans. Même Arthur, qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'attendrir facilement, ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la fillette ramper sous un meuble pour attraper un des chatons que la chatte de la maison avait cachés sous un buffet. Elle courut ensuite vers la grande table pour présenter sa prise à Merlin et entreprit aussitôt de s'installer sur ses genoux pour câliner l'animal à son aise.

Arthur, qui se trouvait juste à côté, les observa longuement tous les deux. Cette image de son ami s'occupant d'un enfant tira en lui une corde sensible. Il se surprit à songer au jour où Guenièvre et lui-même auraient des enfants. Sa propre enfance avait été plutôt solitaire. Petit, il n'était pratiquement entouré que d'adultes : un défilé de domestiques et de précepteurs, bienveillants mais toujours distants. On ne pouvait traiter l'héritier du trône comme n'importe quel bambin. Son père, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son fils, n'avait que peu de temps à lui consacrer.

Le petit prince n'avait jamais eu de compagnon de son âge, ce qui expliquait le développement d'une partie de son caractère, toujours distant et hautain. Bien sûr, vers ses dix ans, il y avait eu Morgane pour combler un peu ce vide. La jeune fille s'était installée définitivement à la cour de Camelot après le décès brutal de celui que tous croyaient être son père. Les deux enfants avaient noué des liens proches de ce que pouvaient êtres ceux d'un frère et d'une sœur. Uther semblant les encourager dans cette voie. Puis, l'adolescence les avait quelque peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins prennent des directions diamétralement opposées.

C'était drôle, mais en regardant la petite sauvageonne jouer avec le chaton, Arthur eut la vision de Morgane, du temps où elle était encore une enfant espiègle et frondeuse.

– Tu parais songeur, Arthur.

La voix feutrée de Merlin le tira de sa rêverie.

– Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Je songeais au passé. Des souvenirs sans intérêts.

Son ami lui sourit aimablement.

– Il faudra tout de même que nous nous occupions de son cas, murmura le sorcier en regardant Mélusine qui s'était endormie dans ses bras.

– Nous pourrions l'emmener avec nous, proposa Arthur. Elle semble t'avoir adopté et réciproquement.

– Non, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, rétorqua Merlin avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Elle a sûrement des parents qui la cherchent et s'inquiètent pour elle.

– Qui sait ? Elle a peut-être été abandonnée…

– Elle est bien nourrie et ses vêtements sont en bon état. On ne dispense pas autant de soin à un enfant dont on cherche à se débarrasser.

Un voile passa dans les yeux de Merlin. Arthur oubliait parfois que l'enfance de son ami n'avait pas eu grand-chose à voir avec la sienne. Certes, Merlin avait grandi dans le giron d'une mère qui lui avait prodigué tout l'amour dont un enfant a besoin pour s'épanouir, mais il avait aussi été témoin de la misère des villages reculés, où la nourriture est rare, les privations monnaie courante et où un enfant en bas-âge représente surtout une bouche de plus à nourrir, donc une charge supplémentaire.

– Tu as noté l'attitude étrange de nos hôtes lorsqu'on leur a montrés la gamine.

Merlin hocha la tête.

– Ils paraissaient à la fois inquiets et effrayés. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que l'homme nous a dit. Il connait cette enfant. Et vu les aises qu'elle a prises, elle est déjà venue ici.

– Ce qui nous amène à ce qu'a dit le garçon…

– La fille d'une sorcière… Pourquoi pas ? Ca expliquerait autant de mystères.

– A ton avis, ils la couvrent ou ils ont peur d'elle ?

– Je ne saurais le dire. Je ne suis pas enchanté à l'idée de partir et de la laisser ici, sans savoir ce qu'elle va devenir. D'un autre côté, si c'est une druidesse, les druides sont très attachés à leurs enfants. Ils seraient capables de nous suivre à distance pendant tout notre voyage en guettant le bon moment pour la récupérer.

– Ils pourraient simplement se montrer ! Camelot n'est plus en guerre contre la Magie depuis quatre ans.

– Il en faut plus pour calmer la méfiance. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Keu en est un bel exemple…

– Ah, ne me parle pas de celui-là ! S'il savait que c'est à toi qu'il doit le fait d'être toujours à son poste.

Merlin ne put retenir un rire, qui troubla légèrement Mélusine dans son sommeil. Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard autour d'eux. La nuit était tombée sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Leurs compagnons et leurs hôtes dormaient pratiquement tous à poing fermé ou somnolaient au coin du feu.

– Nous ferions bien de les imiter, proposa Merlin. La nuit porte conseil.

Arthur se rangea à son avis. Ils quittèrent le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis pour gagner les couches qui leur avaient été aménagés. Merlin coucha la petite à ses côtés, son manteau leur servant de couverture. Arthur s'installe près d'eux et s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

_Mélusine…Mélusine…_

L'enfant entendait la voix de sa mère l'appeler.

_Mélusine…_

Ouvrant les yeux, elle fut d'abord surprise de ne pas reconnaître l'intérieur de la petite hutte, ni le hululement des hiboux. Et ce corps contre lequel elle se serrait n'était pas celui de sa mère.

_Mélusine…_

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec les chevaliers lui revint en mémoire. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Tous dormaient autour d'elle.

_Viens Mélusine…_

Il était temps de partir. Sinon sa mère risquerait d'être vraiment en colère. Doucement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Merlin. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, un rayon de lune passant à travers une lucarne éclairait son visage. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut envie de retourner se blottir contre lui. Son odeur la rassurait et il était chaud. Elle savait que si elle partait, elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Et cette pensée la rendait triste.

_Il est temps de rentrer, Mélusine._

La voix de sa mère se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Il ne fallait plus trainer. Prudemment, elle enjamba les corps des hommes étendus par terre et gagna la porte du logis. Sans crainte, elle s'enfonça dans la nuit noire, guidée par la voix de sa mère.

Merlin avait ouvert les yeux, juste au moment où la fillette passait la porte pour gagner l'extérieur. Silencieusement, il se lança sur ses traces, bien décidé à voir où elle se rendait. Il dut marcher à trente pas derrière elle pendant environ une demi-heure. La petite paraissait connaître la forêt comme sa poche et savoir précisément où elle allait. Ce qui convainquit l'enchanteur qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue, lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée, et qu'elle n'était pas non plus abandonnée.

Finalement, l'enfant arrêta sa course entre les arbres et se planta devant une silhouette élancée et encapuchonnée. Merlin prit soin de rester dissimulé derrière un hêtre, pour ne pas les alerter de sa présence. Dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la deuxième personne, mais il devina qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Celle-ci se pencha sur la petite et la prit dans ses bras. Puis elle poursuivit son chemin d'un pas plus rapide. Cette fois, Merlin eut plus de mal à la suivre. Enfin, elles arrivèrent dans une clairière, où trônait une petite cabane, faite de bric et de broc. La silhouette entraina l'enfant à l'intérieur en passant sous une tenture qui en marquait l'entrée et disparut.

Merlin aurait pu estimer sa curiosité satisfaite, mais quelque chose le poussait à demeurer en ce lieu. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit la pointe d'une lame sur sa carotide.

– Un seul geste, l'avertit une voix rauque, et je te saigne comme un goret.

Le sorcier obtempéra. Son agresseur le poussa dans la clairière où les rayons de la lune éclairèrent son visage.

– Découvre-toi.

Merlin obéit.

– Retourne-toi.

Il obéit encore.

– Morgane !

Sous la lumière de l'astre nocturne, la peau de la jeune femme paraissait translucide, lui donnant l'apparence d'un fantôme.

– Surpris de me voir en vie, répliqua la sorcière d'un ton moqueur, sa dague toujours tendue vers Merlin.

– Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je fais une cure de jouvence. Pourquoi ? Ca ne se voit pas ?

Elle rapprocha dangereusement sa lame.

– Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

– Maman ?

Le cœur de Merlin fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant la petite voix. Morgane fut un instant déconcentrée.

– Retourne te coucher, ma chérie.

Fut-ce le tremblement dans la voix de Morgane ? Ou bien la hardiesse provoquée par cette folle journée ? Mais Mélusine, pour la première fois de sa vie, désobéit à un ordre direct de sa mère. Sortant de la hutte, elle reconnut Merlin planté devant cette dernière, les deux mains levées, immobile devant le couteau de Morgane.

– Maman, ne lui fais pas de mal, supplia la petite. Il est gentil.

– Retourne te coucher, Mélusine ! insista Morgane d'un ton plus impérieux.

Mais la fillette resta immobile.

– C'est ta fille ? demanda Merlin d'une voix hésitante.

Morgane le foudroya du regard.

– Entre autre, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

– Maman ?...

– Pour la dernière fois, Mélusine : _rentre_ !

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Merlin se jeta sur Morgane et parvint lui arracher sa dague. Ne restant pas en reste, la sorcière voulut se défendre. Ils roulèrent tous deux à terre, sous les yeux pétrifiés de Mélusine. Merlin parvint à immobiliser Morgane au sol, à califourchon sur elle, ses deux poignets pris entre ses doigts.

– Non !

Mélusine s'était jetée à son tour sur lui, pour tenter de défendre sa mère. Mais toute courageuse qu'elle soit, son intervention fut vaine. Le sorcier n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser contre sa poitrine. Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de Morgane.

– Mélusine, calme-toi !

Obéissant à sa mère, cette fois, l'enfant cessa tout mouvement.

– C'est un jeu, articula lentement celle-ci.

Merlin et la fillette furent deux à lui lancer un regard incrédule.

– C'est un jeu de grands et tu es trop petite pour y jouer, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Maintenant, rentre te coucher ou je vais vraiment m'énerver.

Elle jeta un regard de connivence à Merlin qui parut saisir le message. Il relâcha la petite qui, après avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet à sa mère, alla se réfugier dans la cabane. A peine, eut-elle disparu derrière la tenture que Morgane se tourna vers Merlin.

– Fais de moi ce que tu veux, articula-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. Mais ne lui fais pas de mal.

Merlin en eut presque la nausée. La situation lui paraissait surréaliste. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Il allait ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte qu'il était toujours étendu sur sa paillasse, dans la grande salle principale de la métairie. Arthur serait en train de ronfler bruyamment près de lui et Mélusine serait blottie dans ses bras. _Mélusine_…

– Que fais-tu ici ? questionna-t-il d'une voix menaçante qui ne lui était pas familière.

– J'obéis à tes ordres, rétorqua Morgane. Le Val sans retour : n'est-ce pas le lieu rêvé pour un exil forcé ? Comment pouvais-je deviner que toi et Arthur passeriez par là ?

Merlin se redressa, considéra la cabane, les aménagements alentours. On ce serait cru dans le campement de gitans.

– Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Morgane d'une voix moins impérieuse mais toujours marquée par le défi. Nous tuer toutes les deux, pour être passée à dix pas d'Arthur…

Cette pensée fit frissonner Merlin d'horreur. Calmement, il relâcha les poignets de la sorcière. Se relevant, il prit soin de ramasser la dague qui était tombé à terre. Puis il tendit une main à Morgane.

– Quelle que soit l'opinion que tu aies de moi, dit-il dans un murmure, je ne suis pas un tueur d'enfant. Et tu n'as pas enfreint les règles. J'aurais dû me douter qu'Albion ne serait pas assez grande pour vous tenir, Arthur et toi, éloignés l'un de l'autre bien longtemps…

– C'est donc vrai ? demanda Morgane. Ce qui se dit sur toi ? Arthur a fait de toi son premier ministre…

– Conseiller, rectifia Merlin.

– Vous m'en direz tant…

– Ce n'est qu'un titre.

– Non, je suis sincèrement impressionnée, Merlin.

De nouveau sur ses deux jambes, Morgane s'était mise à tourner autour de lui comme un oiseau de proie.

– Ainsi donc, la Magie a fait son grand retour à Camelot. Et moi, j'en suis définitivement bannie.

– Je crois t'avoir suffisamment exposé mes raisons, lorsque nous nous sommes quittés…

– Parce que tu crois que ça change quelque chose pour moi ? J'en suis réduite à mendier, pour pouvoir nourrir ma fille et l'habiller correctement.

– Qu'as-tu fait à ces gens ?

– Rien de mal, se défendit-elle. Je suis leur guérisseuse : la Dame du Bois. Je les soigne et les protège, en échange ils m'aident à survivre.

Merlin jeta encore un regard à la cabane, où Mélusine devait avoir trouvé le sommeil.

– Et la petite ? Tu es seule pour t'occuper d'elle ?

Morgane le foudroya du regard.

– Bien obligée.

– Et son père ?

Si les yeux de la sorcière avaient pu lancer des flèches, Merlin aurait été transpercé dans la seconde.

– Je n'ai rien à attendre de lui.

– Qui est-ce ? ne put se retenir de demander Merlin. Hélios ? Agravain ?

– Et tu prétends être sage, feula Morgane. Dois-je te rappeler comment nous nous sommes dit adieu, toi et moi ? Quelle que soit l'opinion que tu aies de moi, sache que j'étais _vierge _(1) lorsque tu m'as prise. Et je n'ai pas eu d'autre amant après toi ! Tu es _le seul homme_ que j'ai connu charnellement. Si Mélusine a un père, ce ne peut être que toi.

Merlin serra les poings face à cette vérité qui lui sautait à la gorge. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en était douté à la seconde où il avait vu Morgane. Après tout, l'âge de Mélusine correspondait. Il l'avait tenue dans ses bras – sans savoir qu'elle était sa chair et son sang – il avait bien vu la forme de ses oreilles, ses yeux bleus, ses pommettes saillantes. Mais plus que tout, il avait senti, au fond de ses entrailles, cet attachement viscéral à l'enfant. Ce besoin de la protéger, de la mettre en sécurité.

Mais au-delà de cette attraction paternelle, il y avait la dure réalité. Mélusine était la fille de Morgane. Et il pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle défendrait bec et ongles sa progéniture, telle une ourse. D'un autre côté, cela pouvait aussi lui donner un avantage sur la sorcière.

– Je garderais ton secret, dit-il. Je te l'ai dit, tant que tu respectes notre accord, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

– _Notre accord !_ Dis plutôt _ton_ ultimatum. Quant au secret, tu as autant d'intérêt que moi à ce qu'il ne soit pas découvert. Je me demande ce qu'Arthur dirait, s'il découvrait la situation.

Morgane venait de toucher un point sensible. Merlin avait juré à son Roi qu'il ne lui mentirait plus. Et les dieux savaient qu'en quatre ans, il avait dû en confesser des secrets gênants. Les dragons : cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, et il avait dû y aller à grand renfort d'explications détaillées et précises, sur l'aide que lui avait apporté Kilgharrah et l'enchaînement de circonstances qui l'avait lié à cette promesse de libération, dont il n'avait pu se déduire. Son rôle dans la découverte des pouvoirs de Morgane : un moment pénible où, point par point, il avait confessé avoir partagé avec la jeune femme ce terrible secret, dont Arthur – à la fois le frère et l'ami – s'était retrouvé exclu. Et une fois encore, les terribles enchainements qui l'avaient conduit à cet acte atroce et qui avait en grande partie scellé le sort de la jeune femme. Mais, par il ne savait quel miracle, ils n'avaient jamais abordé la raison de la disparition de Morgane après sa défaite. Parfois, Merlin se disait qu'Arthur éludait volontairement la question, car il avait trop peur de connaître la réponse – qu'elle soit funeste ou non.

Mais _cela_, Arthur parviendrait-il à l'accepter ? La réponse lui faisait peur. Il craignait cependant moins les conséquences pour lui que pour Morgane ou pour Mélusine. Il ne croyait pas Arthur capable d'ordonner la mort d'une enfant – il avait même enfreint la loi de son père pour sauver Mordred – surtout une petite qui avait du sang de Pendragon dans les veines. Mais était-il prêt à courir le risque ? Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Merlin se sentit incapable de choisir entre sa loyauté envers son souverain et ses sentiments personnels. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Morgane en tirer profit.

– Tu veux le lui dire ? lança-t-il d'un ton hautain. Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ?

Dans geste du bras, marqué par une ironie mordante, il désigna la direction de la métairie.

– Allons de ce pas le réveiller pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Lui dire que sa sœur adorée est en vie et qu'il vient d'hériter d'une nièce.

Le regard méfiant de Morgane en disait long sur ses suspicions : elle non plus n'était pas prête à risquer la vie de Mélusine inutilement.

– Peux-tu me promettre qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal ?

– Peux m'assurer que tu n'essaieras pas de le tuer ?

Les deux sorciers se mesuraient du regard. Et dans leur silence se formait un accord tacite, qui devait les lier jusqu'à la mort.

– Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, pour elle ou pour toi…

– Je me suis passée de ton aide pendant cinq ans, je peux bien continuer.

– Est-elle bien ?

– Elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut.

A la cime des arbres, ils virent qu'une teinte dorée gagnait peu à peu le ciel.

– Le jour se lève. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

– Je ne te retiens pas.

Merlin marcha vers l'orée du bois. Mais avant de disparaître sous les arbres, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Morgane.

– Promet juste une chose… Que si un jour, vous aviez toutes les deux besoin d'aide… Tu ferais appel à moi.

– Répondrais-tu présent ?

– Tu as ma parole.

– Alors, je te donne la mienne.

Et sur ce, ils se quittèrent une dernière fois.

* * *

1 _Oui, alors, Merlin étant un programme « familial » je me doute que c'était un peu compliqué pour les scénaristes de parler ouvertement de la sexualité de nos jeunes héros. Même si ces derniers avaient vécu durant le vrai Moyen Age, je crois que les filles seraient déjà mariées et en seraient au moins à leur troisième gamin. Les garçons, peut-être pas déjà casés (les règles sociales étaient plus souples pour eux), mais ils fréquenteraient plutôt assidument les filles de joie et trousseraient allègrement les servantes dans les coins._

_Pour ce qui est de la réalité de Camelot, je crois que Morgane, étant la pupille du roi, si un jeune homme s'était amusé à lui faire les yeux doux, il se serait retrouvé châtré dans la seconde. Gwen, malgré ses nombreux prétendants, est trop sage pour avoir vu le loup. Les chevaliers par contre, je pense qu'ils l'ont vu à peu près tous et depuis un bon moment, vu que personne ne leur demande des comptes. Merlin, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il est toujours vierge. Ou alors, il s'est vautré dans la paille avec une paysanne, quand maman avait le dos tourné, avant de rejoindre Camelot. Parce que je ne vois pas comment il aurait le temps de s'envoyer en l'air alors qu'il passe son temps entre ses corvées et protéger les miches d'Arthur. Et en parlant de lui justement, parfois j'ai des doutes. A part Gwen, les rares fois où on le voit avec une fille, il n'a pas franchement l'air très doué (malgré son assurance du contraire) et pour un jeune homme fougueux, il reste très chaste._

_C'était un commentaire parfaitement inutile mais j'avais envie de m'exprimer sur le sujet. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nous quittons maintenant Morgane et Mélusine pour suivre Arthur et Merlin à la cour du roi Urien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'avoue que le peu de retour que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent m'a laissée dubitative :/..._

U_n grand merci à Arya, Black59 (j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur) et Hinatanatkae (Oui, je vois trop Merlin en papa poule !)_

* * *

A la cour du Roi Urien

Au réveil des chevaliers, Merlin n'était plus présent dans la métairie, pas plus que la petite fille. Arthur supposa qu'ils avaient dû se lever de bonne heure et partir explorer les environs. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut cependant étonner de n'apercevoir que le Sorcier, sortant du bois qui bordait les limites de la propriété, sans le moindre indice de ce qu'était devenue l'enfant. Lorsqu'il en demanda l'explication à Merlin, ce dernier, le visage pâle et les traits tirés, répondit simplement que la mère de la petite s'était présentée aux abords de la ferme tandis qu'ils dormaient et avait emmené sa progéniture.

– Est-ce une sorcière ?

En croisant le regard douloureux de Merlin, Arthur craignit un instant d'avoir commis un impair. La proximité de la Magie était quelque chose qui demeurait assez brumeux aux yeux du Roi. Bien qu'en l'espace de quatre ans, il ait fait d'énormes progrès, il lui arrivait parfois de se montrer blessant sans le vouloir.

– Oui, finit par souffler Merlin, après avoir jeté un bref regard à leur hôte, qui suivait de loin leur conversation.

L'absence de Mélusine l'avait lui aussi alerté. Son expression semblait partagée entre le remord et l'inquiétude.

– Elle n'est pas dangereuse, s'empressa d'ajouter Merlin. Il est inutile que nous nous attardions ici.

Arthur était intrigué : son enchanteur trainait des pieds depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Camelot et voilà qu'il voulait chevaucher vers le château d'Urien sans plus attendre.

– Plus vite nous serons arrivés, plus vite nous serons repartis, répétait Merlin pour couper court à toute discussion.

Ils se mirent en route dès que le soleil fut visible au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

Comme de coutume, Merlin tira une tête de six pieds de long pendant tout le voyage. Les plaisanteries de Gauvain, les mots aimables de Léon, la patience d'Elyan ou même les devinettes un peu bizarres de Perceval ne suffirent pas à le dérider. On aurait dit que le magicien se rendait à ses propres funérailles.

L'accueil de leurs hôtes fut pompeux et protocolaire. Comme tous s'y attendaient. Arthur et ses trois meilleurs chevaliers furent cordialement accueillis par Urien et son fils, Sire Dorian. Père et fils se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre : la même stature, la même mâchoire carrée, les mêmes postures et expressions. Urien était la version mûre de son fils, avec quelques rides aux coins des yeux et des poils blancs clairsemés dans sa barbe et ses cheveux châtains. Inversement, Dorian était le vivant portrait de son père à son âge, le visage glabre, avec un léger rictus tapi au coin des lèvres.

Père et fils détaillaient avec beaucoup d'insistance chacun des hommes qui passaient devant eux pour les saluer. Arthur se doutait qu'ils devaient avidement chercher son fameux enchanteur. Pendant ce temps, Merlin, qui s'était tenu au dernier rang des chevaliers lors de leur entrée dans la ville, descendait tranquillement de sa monture et fut, semble-t-il, pris de l'envie soudaine d'aider les serviteurs à décharger les bagages. Avec sa tunique bleue nuit, brodée d'un discret liseré vert, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et ses braies marrons, tenue distinguée mais encore assez simple, on pouvait aisément le confondre avec un serviteur de haut rang ou un écuyer. Et Arthur soupçonnait fortement son ami de vouloir mettre leurs hôtes dans l'embarras. Devant les mines déçues qui se dessinaient progressivement sur les visages d'Urien et de son fils en ne reconnaissant _le Grand Mage_ dans aucun des hommes qui leur étaient présentés, le Roi eut envie de laisser son ami jouer un peu avec eux. En demeurant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Camelot entretenait des rapports distants mais néanmoins cordiaux avec Urien, et Arthur aurait souhaité que cela dure. Depuis six ans qu'il gouvernait seul le Royaume, ses rapports avec ses voisins n'avaient cessés de se compliquer. Le seigneur Loth, qui avait succédé à Cenred, n'était pas homme à demeurer sagement sur ses terres. Depuis son accession au trône, ce dernier s'était mis à grignoter imperceptiblement les territoires de ses voisins : déclarant la guerre à untel, contraignant un autre à donner sa fille en mariage à l'un de ses vassaux, lorgnant sur l'héritage des familles royales demeurées sans héritier.

Sa dernière cible en date était la Reine Annis, dirigeant seule son Royaume depuis l'assassinat de son mari. On racontait que Loth avait envoyé des émissaires auprès de la souveraine, afin de lui demander sa main pour son propre compte. Jusqu'à présent, Annis s'était contentée de repousser cordialement les avances de Loth. Mais Arthur savait que si la Reine venait à céder, Camelot se retrouverait face à un dangereux rival.

Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur le roi Lot, et aucune n'était tranquillisante. On le disait froid, calculateur, versatile. Il semblait être de connivence avec certains groupes de brigands et de mercenaires, qui pillaient – à sa demande – certaines villes et certains villages. Pour s'assurer la soumission de ses vassaux et de ses alliés, il n'hésitait pas à employer l'intimidation, voir même le chantage. On racontait qu'il avait contraint un seigneur voisin à signer un pacte odieux, l'obligeant à lui verser un tribut annuel composé d'hommes, de nourriture et d'or, afin d'entretenir son armée personnelle, en prenant en otage son fils unique, âgé de douze ans.

Face à un tel rival, Arthur se devait de consolider ses relations extérieures, qu'il avait jusque là quelque peu négligées. Personne ne lui en faisait reproche. Distrait par les traîtrises de son oncle et de sa demi-sœur, déstabilisé par l'attaque de Jazor(1) et les réformes qui avaient suivies, Arthur avait eu simplement trop de crises à gérer au sein de son propre Royaume pour avoir le temps de s'occuper du reste.

Mais à présent, il était urgent de renforcer ses liens d'amitié avec les contrées voisines et, si possible, ce trouver de nouveaux alliés. D'où sa réponse à l'invitation du Roi Urien pour les fêtes de Lugnasad(2). D'où le fait qu'il ait accepté de laisser Gwen organiser seule les festivités à Camelot. D'où ce long voyage en plein été à travers les deux royaumes, en trainant derrière lui un Merlin plus que récalcitrant, qui ne s'était pas privé, durant tout le voyage, pour faire comprendre qu'il ne goûtait pas du tout le fait de servir de monstre de foire pour appâter leurs hôtes. Et pourquoi pas le prostituer pendant qu'on y était !

Arthur se demandait donc comment parvenir à ramener Merlin dans son sillage avant qu'il n'y ait un incident diplomatique. Déjà, Urien venait vers lui.

– Vous êtes venu avec vos chevaliers, Sire.

– Les meilleurs, renchérit Arthur. Les membres de mon Conseil Privé.

– Tous vos conseillers privés sont ici ?

– Tous.

– Mais… Il ne manque pas… J'aurais cru…

Alors qu'Urien tentait tant bien que mal de former une phrase entière, Sire Dorian s'adressa brusquement à l'un des serviteurs présents sur les degrés inférieurs de l'escalier d'honneur.

– Toi, là ! Au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, aide-les à défaire les bagages.

L'interpelé, un jeune homme qui devait avoir entre dix-sept et vingt ans, les cheveux châtains coupés courts, les yeux noisette et le corps mince et rigide, descendit les marches du perron et s'avança naturellement vers Merlin, qui était en train de défaire son propre bagage. Arthur fut frappé par la démarche de ce jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'attitude soumise et rampante d'un valet ordinaire. Il gardait la tête haute et semblait vouloir défier quiconque de l'injurier ou de se moquer de lui.

– Pas lui, crétin ! vociféra Dorian au jeune serviteur alors que celui-ci proposait à Merlin de la débarrasser de son sac. Occupe-toi des bagages de nos hôtes.

Merlin sourit gentiment au valet et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

– Ca ira, je peux me débrouiller seul.

L'autre haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la monture d'Elyan. Au même moment, arriva par le côté un adolescent visiblement essoufflé par une course, de la paille dans les cheveux. En voulant se précipiter pour aider le premier à décharger, il détacha trop vite l'une des besaces dont le contenu s'étala dans la poussière.

– Imbécile ! gueula Dorian. Maladroit ! Triple impotent ! Tu ne sais donc rien faire correctement ! Non seulement tu es en retard, mais tu abîmes les affaires de nos invités. Une bonne volée de bois vert devrait te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle…

Le fils du seigneur Urien avait précipitamment dévalé les marches, allant droit vers le garçon apeuré, une main déjà levée. L'autre s'était placé devant son cadet pour le protéger du soufflet, mais alors que le bras de Dorian allait s'abattre, quelque chose le retint. Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir que Merlin avait saisi son bras, tout en dardant sur lui un regard sévère.

– Une légère maladresse ne justifie pas un tel traitement, messire.

Dorian se dégagea prestement en fronçant les narines comme si son interlocuteur était tombé dans les latrines. Ses yeux pesaient sur l'enchanteur, une flamme de fureur faisant briller ses pupilles.

– Me permettez-vous de corriger mes laquais comme je l'entends, monsieur ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Sentant venir l'incident diplomatique, Elyan et Léon se précipitèrent vers eux pour tenter de s'interposer.

– Pardonnez-lui, Messire, intervint Léon. Merlin prend très à cœur la dignité des petites gens.

A l'entente du nom, Dorian se reprit rapidement.

– Merlin ? Ce Sorcier qui officie à la cour d'Arthur ?

– Lui-même, approuva Elyan avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Le fils d'Urien évaluait à présent l'homme en face de lui avec plus d'intérêt.

– Quel genre de seigneur êtes-vous donc ? Pour aimer vous mêler à cette vermine…

– J'ai été le valet d'Arthur pendant six ans, répliqua Merlin du tac au tac. Et même, lorsque je faillais à ma tâche, il ne s'est jamais abaissé à lever la main sur moi.

Imperceptiblement, Dorian jeta un furtif regard narquois vers le roi de Camelot, en pleine discussion avec Urien. Regard qui n'échappa pas cependant à Merlin. Aussitôt, le Sorcier décréta qu'il haïssait profondément cet homme.

– Je vois, se reprit Dorian avec un sourire suffisant. Il a dû vous nommer Conseiller pour ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes.

Puis il passa devant les chevaliers et rejoignit son père sur le grand escalier. Elyan et Léon entrainèrent Merlin vers le reste du groupe des invités d'honneur. Celui-ci le rejoignit docilement, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur les deux valets, qui s'attelaient à présent à conduire les chevaux aux écuries. Il croisa furtivement le regard du plus jeune des deux garçons et celui-ci le gratifia d'un timide sourire.

En passant près d'Arthur, Merlin s'arrêta à sa hauteur, tandis que Dorian ouvrait la voie à ses hôtes vers l'intérieur du château. Avant que son roi n'ait le temps de lui poser la moindre question, Merlin grogna entre ses dents, sans quitter des yeux le fils d'Urien :

– Dire qu'en tant que maître je te trouvais pénible.

Après cette entrée en matière des plus encourageantes, chacun s'était installé dans les appartements qui lui avaient été assignés. Arthur, fatigué et maculé par le voyage, demanda à son valet de lui faire couler un bain, afin qu'il puisse se détendre et faire peau neuve avant le repas du soir. Depuis que les dons de Merlin avaient été dévoilés au grand jour, le jeune roi avait dû s'empresser de trouver une nouvelle situation à son ancien valet. Garder un puissant magicien comme simple serviteur, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux. Les états de service du jeune homme justifiaient largement sa promotion, quoiqu'en disent ses détracteurs.

Mais du coup, il avait fallu tout aussi rapidement trouver un nouveau valet au Roi. Presque naturellement, le choix s'était porté sur Georges, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de remplacer Merlin par le passé. Et le nouveau serviteur d'Arthur et son prédécesseur étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Georges était discret, rapide et efficace, là où Merlin s'avérait souvent lent, maladroit et brouillon. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, Arthur devait s'avouer que ne plus avoir Merlin en permanence à ses côtés lui manquait. Au moins, le jeune homme mettait de l'animation dans son quotidien : avec lui on pouvait discuter, se chamailler, échanger des idées. Et lorsqu'on lui confiait ses doutes et ses angoisses, il savait écouter et donner de bons conseils. Georges était un bon serviteur, excellent même, mais comme compagnon, il ne valait grand-chose. C'était comme échanger des idées politiques avec une soupière.

Alors qu'Arthur se faisait ces réflexions, à moitié assoupi dans sa bassine d'eau chaude, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Merlin monté sur ressors. Toujours vêtu de sa tenue de voyage, couverte de poussière.

– Je veux repartir, maintenant.

Parfois l'ennui était une forme de paix, en fait.

– Nous venons à peine d'arriver, soupira Arthur en se résignant à sortir de son bain, après avoir attrapé la serviette que Georges avait pris soin de poser juste à côté.

– Et après, chouina Merlin comme un enfant gâté.

– Nous avons été invités pour les fêtes de Lugnasad, qui n'auront pas lieu avant trois jours, et la courtoisie exigerait que nous tenions compagnie à nos hôtes disons… une semaine.

– Deux jours.

– Six.

– Trois.

– Cinq.

– Quatre.

– Cinq !

– D'accord, vous restez cinq jours et moi je rentre à pied…

– Merlin !

– Je ne suis utile à rien, ici, se défendit le magicien. Je pourrais bien partir en prétextant devoir régler un souci quelconque…

– Tu es venu ici avec moi, tu repartiras avec moi. Fin de la discussion.

Arthur, sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille, marcha vers son lit afin de récupérer les habits de cérémonie que Georges avait disposés à son intention. Merlin, en signe de protestation, se jeta dans un fauteuil en lui tournant le dos et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Même sans voir son visage, Arthur devina qu'il devait afficher une mine boudeuse.

– Tu es d'une humeur massacrante depuis que nous avons quitté le Val sans retour, commenta-t-il calmement tout en s'habillant. Tu étais déjà pénible lorsque nous avons quitté Camelot, mais là tu te conduis comme un enfant gâté. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Il marcha vers Merlin et fit le tour du fauteuil pour se planter devant ce dernier. Il vit qu'en plus d'afficher une expression contrariée, son ami semblait profondément déprimé : accoudé au bras du fauteuil, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main gauche, les yeux dans le vague, ses sourcils froncés formaient une ride verticale profonde juste au-dessus de son nez. Arthur, qui s'était préparé à réprimander copieusement son conseiller, fut pris d'un élan de pitié et se pencha pour lui parler doucement.

– C'est l'enfant, c'est cela ? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Si tu veux sur le chemin du retour, nous essaierons d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

– Non ! répondit brusquement Merlin. Et je préférerais qu'on ne repasse pas par ces bois. Je n'ai pas aimé cet endroit.

– Comme tu voudras.

Arthur fut assez surpris par sa réaction. Il aurait bien tenté de tirer cette histoire au clair, mais Merlin ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

– Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à faire des ronds de jambes à ces hommes ? demanda-t-il sur un ton à la fois intrigué et incrédule. Urien et son fils n'ont rien de commun avec toi, avec Camelot, avec les idées que nous défendons…

– Accorde-leur le bénéfice du doute. Tu n'as parlé à Dorian que trente secondes…

– Et j'en sais suffisamment sur lui. Pour tout savoir d'un homme, il suffit de voir de quelle manière il traite les gens qui lui sont inférieurs.

– Rappelle-toi, tenta Arthur, entre nous deux ça n'a pas non plus été le coup de foudre au début… Et vois où nous en sommes !

– Ce n'est pas comparable. Il y a quelque chose chez eux qui me déplait. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas être ici. Et pour tout te dire je n'aime pas l'idée que nous restions tous ici…

– Moi non plus, je ne les apprécie pas plus que cela. Mais en ce moment, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de repousser des alliés potentiels. Camelot se remet à peine des guerres précédentes. Lot est en train d'annexer la moitié de l'île. Si nous n'y prenons pas garde, nous allons nous retrouver face à un ennemi plus puissant, en ressources, en armes et en fantassins. Camelot sera alors telle une souris sur le point d'être dévorée par un chat. Urien a une armée, des mines de fer. Il peut nous être utile. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de les aimer, mais être en bon terme avec eux pourrait s'avérer vitale. Sinon, c'est Lot qui se chargera de l'avènement d'Albion.

– Surtout pas ! Je vois d'ici le monde qu'il va construire et je ne voudrais plus être là si ça arrivait.

– Alors, vas-tu remiser tes griefs dans ta poche et faire preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie lors du repas de ce soir ?

– Je m'efforcerais d'être courtois. Mais je persiste à dire que nous n'avons rien de bon à attendre de ses hommes…

– Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Le soir même, Merlin dînait à la droite d'Arthur. La table du roi Urien était couverte de victuailles, viandes et gibier en tout genre. Et ce repas ne devait être qu'un préambule au grand banquet qui serait donné pour la fête des récoltes. Merlin, à la demande pressante d'Arthur, s'efforçait d'être courtois et agréable pendant tout le repas. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il était empli d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Jamais, il n'aurait pu être dans de plus mauvaises dispositions. Sa rencontre avec Morgane l'avait bouleversé, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignait le cœur.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Arthur au sujet de l'ascension progressive de Loth n'était pas la première. L'enchanteur partageait les angoisses de son souverain. C'était pourquoi, malgré le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il éprouvait pour cette mission diplomatique, il avait accepté de venir. Mais devant l'attitude de Sire Dorian, le peu d'espoir qu'il avait conservé venait de s'envoler. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Urien n'avait nullement l'intention de prêter main forte à Camelot. Alors, une question lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à faire venir Arthur et ses hommes ?

Pendant qu'il méditait sur ces questionnements, son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui avait aidé à défaire leur paquetage. Ce dernier se tenait droit comme un i derrière la chaise de Sire Dorian, un pichet de vin à la main. Lorsque sa coupe était vide, ce dernier n'avait qu'à la lever de quelques centimètres pour que son valet la remplisse immédiatement.

Il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant chez ce jeune homme. On aurait dit qu'il jouait un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Ses gestes étaient précis et mesurés. Il émanait de sa personne une dignité plutôt incongrue pour un serviteur. Il ne répliquait pas aux injures de Dorian, malgré l'envie évidente qu'il avait de lui fracasser sa cruche sur le crâne. Merlin pouvait le percevoir au tic nerveux qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres, de temps à autre, ou du nuage noir qui voilait ses yeux.

– Où est passé ton bon à rien de frère ? vociféra Dorian sans accorder un seul regard à l'interpelé.

– Il est en train de préparer votre lit pour la nuit, messire.

– Il aurait déjà dû le faire cette après-midi.

– Le nettoyage des écuries a pris plus de temps que prévu, messire. C'est pourquoi il était en retard lors de l'arrivée de vos hôtes…

– Bah ! Arrête de lui chercher des excuses, c'est d'un ennui… Ton frère est un parasite, voilà tout !

Et le ton de sa voix ne souffrait aucune réplique.

– Je me demande encore pourquoi je perds mon temps à le corriger ? J'ai beau lui donner une bonne rossée chaque jour, rien ne semble vouloir rentrer dans son crâne de piaf.

En disant cela, Dorian s'était tourné vers Perceval et Léon, l'air goguenard, comme pour raconter une bonne blague. Ces derniers s'efforcèrent de garder le sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à un rictus. Merlin fut heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas seul à trouver Dorian antipathique.

Lorsque celui-ci voulut à nouveau goûter son vin, le sorcier sentit sa magie le démanger et ne résista pas à l'envie de lui jouer un tour à sa façon. Ainsi, Dorian n'eut pas le temps de toucher des lèvres sa coupe que son contenu se déversa sur sa chemise immaculée. L'homme poussa un juron et Perceval et Gauvain échangèrent un sourire de connivence avec Merlin.

Mais en revenant à son voisin de table, il croisa le regard désapprobateur d'Arthur.

– Quoi ? répliqua l'enchanteur en prenant l'air d'un innocent offusqué. S'il lâche un pet, ce sera aussi de ma faute ?

– J'ai entendu dire qu'on vous présentait comme un puissant magicien, Sire Merlin.

La voix mielleuse d'Urien fit sursauter l'intéressé. _Sire Merlin !_

– On dit beaucoup de choses, Majesté, répondit l'enchanteur en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton aimable. Mais… Sans chercher à me vanter, la Magie est un domaine où je ne me défends pas trop mal…

Pour se redonner un peu de contenance, Merlin s'appliqua à vider le contenu de sa coupe.

– Vous devez bien avoir quelque tour en réserve, intervint Dorian. Pourquoi ne pas nous faire une petite démonstration ?

L'enchanteur fit une drôle de tête comme si son hôte lui avait demandé de danser sur la table.

– Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit approprié, tenta-t-il de se défiler.

– Allons, insista l'autre. Nos convives ne vont pas tarder à s'endormir d'ennui. Un petit tour saura les distraire…

– Vous devez me confondre avec un saltimbanque, répliqua Merlin piqué au vif. Je ne fais pas dans la distraction.

A ses côtés, il sentait Arthur être de plus en plus tendu. Lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait. D'habitude, il ne se faisait pas tant prier pour faire démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Seulement, les regards avides de ses hôtes le mettaient mal à l'aise. Le même malaise qu'il avait ressenti face au chasseur de sorciers, Aredian.

– On se demande bien à quoi il vous sert, lança Sire Dorian à l'adresse d'Arthur. Est-il parvenu à vous embobiner par un tour de passe-passe ou de cartes à jouer ?...

Cette fois, un crapaud sauta de son gobelet et atterrit sur la table où il fit plusieurs bonds, faisant sursauter les hommes et hurler les dames qui partirent en courant. Merlin choisit ce moment pour quitter son siège.

– Je vous avais prévenu, messire, que je n'étais pas un bon amuseur. Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, le voyage m'a épuisé et je n'ai pas pris le temps de me reposer. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'enchanteur quitta la salle, sous les regards perplexes de ses amis chevaliers, la mine contrariée d'Arthur et les expressions ahuries d'Urien et de Dorian. Un seul homme fixait Merlin avec une intensité profonde et indéchiffrable : le jeune valet du prince, qui tenait serrée dans ses mains la cruche de vin.

* * *

_1 Voir le fruit de Mâab._

_2 Lugnasad, dont le nom signifie « assemblée de Lug », est dédiée à Lug, le dieu primordial des Tuatha Dé Danann. Elle a lieu le 1er août, pendant la période des récoltes. C'est la fête du roi dans sa fonction de redistributeur des richesses et d'équité, sous l'autorité des druides. C'est aussi l'occasion de régler les contentieux, de célébrer des mariages, d'entendre des poètes et des musiciens, d'organiser des jeux et des courses. (Source : Wikipédia)_

**Si ce chapitre vous a plu ou déplu, pourriez-vous formuler vos réclamations par écrit en cliquant sous l'icône bleue juste en-dessous. *S'il vous plait laissez moi une review !***


	5. Chapter 5

_Exeptionnellement, je publie mon chapitre plus tôt que prévu (ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça devienne une habitude ^^) . Ca se justifie temporellement, puisque c'est la suite directe du précédent. _

_**Florette** : tes désirs sont des ordres ^^_

_**morenita** : Merlin est un peu sonné par la découverte de Mélusine, d'autant que cela vient s'ajouter à des problèmes plus immédiats, comme tu as pu le voir. Pour le moment, il préfère garder ça pour lui. En se disant que temps que Morgane et la petite reste dans le Val sans retour, il peut se permettre d'attendre. Bien sûr, il est chamboulé émotionnellement, mais d'un autre côté : il ne peut rien pour la petite, ramener mère et fille à Camelot serait trop dangereux et trop compliqué, retirer Mélusine à Morgane serait cruel et pas nécessairement justifié. Disons que pour le moment, c'est une épée de Damoclès qui reste suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. _

_**Black59** : Faut bien que Merlin fasse un peu d'animation, sinon le pauvre Arthur s'ennuierait XD_

* * *

Bohort et Lionel de Gaunes

Arthur s'était levé particulièrement contrarié et tendu ce matin-là. Le comportement de Merlin de la veille l'avait profondément irrité. Que Merlin soit dans un mauvais jour, soit. Qu'il n'apprécie pas leurs hôtes, on pouvait faire avec. Que Sire Dorian l'ait vexé, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais mettre en péril leur mission diplomatique, risquer d'offenser Urien et son fils en se montrant grossier et insolent, c'était inacceptable. Au point que le Roi de Camelot en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas laissé trop de leste au Sorcier. Enivré de sa nouvelle liberté, Merlin n'usait et n'abusait-il pas du crédit qui lui était accordé ? Ne voyait-il plus où étaient les limites et ne se permettait-il pas des insolences qui ne lui seraient jamais venues par le passé ?

Un recadrage s'imposait et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ne pouvant pas attendre que Georges vienne l'aider à s'habiller, Arthur prit sur lui de se vêtir lui-même, avec des affaires qui lui tombèrent sous la main et de sortir en trombe de ses appartements pour rejoindre ceux de Merlin. Mais en chemin, le jeune roi dut se tromper de couloir, car il se retrouva dans une petite cour qui, à en juger par l'odeur, devait se trouver près des cuisines. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque des bruits attirèrent son attention. Reconnaissant les tapements d'entrechocs caractéristiques d'un duel, il eut envie d'aller voir ce qu'il en était.

Il eut la surprise de découvrir, au milieu d'une basse-cour où s'ébattaient poulets et lapins, les deux valets de Sire Dorian en train de se battre avec des bâtons. De se battre ou plutôt de s'entrainer. L'œil expert d'Arthur n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour reconnaître les gestes et les coups caractéristiques d'un duel d'épéistes. Et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, il entendit le plus âgé des deux garçons donner des recommandations à son cadet.

– Tiens plus haut ta lame. Et prend garde à ne pas laisser ton flan gauche trop à découvert.

Le gamin parait comme il pouvait. Ses gestes étaient encore maladroits, mais on sentait qu'il s'appliquait à suivre les consignes de son ainé. Ce dernier était plus sûr de lui, plus concentré. Ses mouvements étaient plus précis et plus assurés. Certes c'était encore assez brouillon, mais avec un entrainement digne de ce nom, il pourrait facilement rattraper son retard. Mais en l'occurrence, c'était lui qui faisait office de maître d'armes. Parant les coups de son vis-à-vis sans difficulté, lui faisant remarquer ses défaillances et ses erreurs, l'incitant à corriger sa posture.

– Affirme plus tes coups. Ne soit pas si hésitant. Oublie que c'est moi. Donne tout ce que tu as…

Le cadet redoublait d'efforts. Arthur fut admiratif devant sa ténacité. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance face à un adversaire digne de ce nom, mais ses tentatives pour s'améliorer étaient louables. Et son frère semblait en convenir.

– Si c'était un vrai duel, tu serais déjà mort. Il te faut plus que de la bonne volonté. Déteste-moi !…

Et soudain l'aîné sembla avoir une illumination.

– Imagine que je suis Dorian !

Et levant plus haut son bâton en imitant à la perfection le ton hargneux de son maître :

– Va laver les latrines, faignant ! Avant que je t'envoie mon pied au c…

Il eut juste le temps de placer son arme devant son estomac, alors que son cadet allait le frapper de toutes ses forces. Sous l'effet du choc, le bâton se brisa entre les mains de son propriétaire. Arthur ne put se retenir de rire aux éclats et applaudit des deux mains.

Les deux duellistes, qui n'avaient pas encore noté sa présence, s'empressèrent de jeter leurs armes au loin, faisant caqueter d'indignation quelques poules au passage. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers l'intrus, dans une attitude digne et respectable. Avec en plus un semblant de panique dans l'expression du plus jeune.

Quittant le couvert de la colonnade, où il s'était abrité, Arthur s'avança vers eux, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

– Sire Arthur ?... demanda l'ainé, légèrement dubitatif.

Il était vrai que, dans sa tenue, Arthur ne donnait pas vraiment l'allure d'un grand roi : la chemise à moitié rentrée dans le pantalon, dont un bout pendouillait disgracieusement sur le côté, son laçage baillant sur sa poitrine, avec un gilet négligemment jeté sur ses épaules(1). Faisant mine d'ignorer le ridicule de son accoutrement, le jeune roi s'efforça de conserver un air digne qui puisse dissuader les deux garçons de lui manquer de respect.

– Désirez-vous quelque chose, Majesté ? se reprit l'ainé.

Des deux, il était sans doute le plus mûr et le plus austère. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans, mais son air grave lui en faisait paraître beaucoup plus.

– Je visitais tranquillement le château, déclara Arthur d'un air badin, lorsque j'ai entendu les bruits de votre duel. Ma curiosité a été la plus forte et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous espionner. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

– Nous ne faisions rien de mal ! s'empressa d'affirmer le cadet. Ce n'était qu'un jeu…

Arthur put voir qu'ils étaient sur la défensive. Sans doute craignaient-ils qu'il ne les dénonce pour leur démonstration d'insolence envers leur maître. Mais le jeune roi ne voyait aucune malveillance là-dedans. De plus, il avait suffisamment fréquenté Sire Dorian pour savoir que l'animosité de ses serviteurs était plus que méritée.

Il avisa l'un des bâtons jetés à terre et le ramassa tranquillement, sous le regard inquiet des deux valets. Instinctivement, l'ainé s'était placé devant son cadet, comme prêt à encaisser la bastonnade que ne manquerait pas de lui infliger Arthur pour les châtier. Ce dernier remarqua que même face à la menace d'une punition des plus humiliantes, le garçon ne perdait jamais son air digne.

– A vrai dire, commença Arthur sans cesser de sourire, j'ai un peu négligé mon entrainement, ces derniers temps. Et j'espérais que vous auriez l'obligeance de m'aider à y remédier.

Les deux frères se concertèrent du regard, partagés entre l'incrédulité et l'inquiétude. Le roi Arthur venait-il bien de les mettre au défi ? S'ils refusaient, on pourrait les taxer d'insolence et de désobéissance s'ils acceptaient, ils risquaient non seulement de se prendre une raclée, mais en plus d'être accusés de rébellion.

Finalement, l'ainé s'avança pour prendre un autre bâton et se plaça devant le Roi.

– Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, Majesté, dit-il très respectueusement, je vous combattrais seul. Mon frère est trop jeune et c'est un piètre épéiste pour le moment. Il ne ferait pas un adversaire acceptable pour vous…

– Ca me va, répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

Les deux combattants se mirent en position et le duel commença. Arthur retint d'abord ses coups, voulant évaluer l'habileté de son adversaire. Ce qui ne fut guère évident, car il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que ce dernier faisait de même, sans doute par peur de le blesser. Le Roi décida alors de le rassurer de ce côté-là en déployant plus de force et en lui assénant une attaque plus franche, que l'autre n'esquiva que de justesse. Après cela, il fut plus franc dans ses mouvements, mais demeura sur la défensive. Arthur se dit qu'en l'asticotant un peu, il arriverait peut-être à le convaincre de se montrer plus agressif. L'autre se défendait, esquivait les coups, mais gardait ses distances. Plus il résistait, plus Arthur était excité. Il sentait que son adversaire avait un potentiel qu'il refusait d'exploiter. Les provocations n'arrivaient pas à le faire entrer dans son jeu. Il fallait ruser. Le Roi fit alors exprès de laisser son flan droit à découvert. Bien sûr, l'autre ne résista pas à une telle aubaine et entra dans son cercle. Arthur le laissa gagner du terrain, et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il commençait à s'exciter, il redevint plus agressif. Mais cette fois, son adversaire s'était pris au jeu et rendit coup sur coup, tentant à son tour quelques bottes et quelques ruses. Il était doué, l'animal ! Certes, il commettait quelques maladresses, mais rien qu'un entraînement assidu, avec des chevaliers confirmés, ne saurait corriger. Sa technique était irréprochable, son équilibre maitrisé et ses gestes sûrs.

Plus le duel avançait, plus Arthur avait la conviction qu'un simple valet ne pouvait pas avoir acquis une telle maîtrise du combat à l'épée tout seul. Après dix minutes d'affrontement, il fut décidé à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire, et désarma d'un seul geste son adversaire qui se retrouva à terre.

Aussitôt son cadet se précipita vers lui. A son regard paniqué, sans doute pensait-il que maintenant, le Roi allait bastonner son frère dans les règles. Mais Arthur n'en fit rien et tendit une main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever.

– Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement autoritaire.

L'interrogé s'épousseta le bas de sa chemise, pour se redonner une contenance, avant de lever les yeux pour lui répondre.

– Bohort, Majesté.

Ce nom était évocateur pour Arthur, mais sur le moment il ne sut le resituer.

– Et voici mon frère, poursuivit le dénommé Bohort en prenant son cadet par les épaules, Lionel.

Le Roi hocha distraitement la tête, cherchant en vain la raison de son trouble. Pourquoi ce prénom lui était-il familier ?

– Qui t'a appris à te battre ? questionna-t-il encore.

– Mon père, Altesse.

– Lui seul ? Tu n'as pas eu d'autres professeurs ?

– Tout ce que je sais de la guerre et du combat, c'est lui qui me l'a enseigné, Majesté.

Et Bohort bomba le torse de fierté en ajoutant :

– Et je m'efforce aujourd'hui d'apprendre tout ce que sais à Lionel.

– Pourquoi votre père n'a-t-il pas achevé son œuvre ?

– Il n'en a pas eu le temps.

La réponse avait été un peu trop sèche pour être respectueuse. Bohort se reprit et inclina la tête en ajoutant :

– Il est mort. Il a été tué, en servant le roi Urien, lors de la bataille de Caerffili. Il y a sept ans de cela.

Soudain la lumière se fit dans les souvenirs d'Arthur.

– Bohort… Bohort de Gaunes ? Vous êtes les fils de Bohort de Gaunes !

Les deux frères inclinèrent la tête de concert. A la fois flattés et gênés qu'Arthur connaisse leur famille. Une fois passée la satisfaction d'avoir pu retrouver cette information, un éclair de consternation frappa l'esprit du Roi : des fils de chevalier… de l'un des plus preux et des plus nobles combattants de l'île d'Albion… réduits au simple état de serviteurs ! C'était proprement scandaleux !

Et aux mines abattues de ses deux interlocuteurs, il ne fut que plus abasourdi.

– Comment se fait-il que vous soyez de simples serviteurs ?

La question manquait peut-être de tact, mais elle était à la hauteur de l'étonnement d'Arthur. Sans doute Bohort perçut-il le désarroi du jeune roi, car il lui répondit en s'efforçant d'adopter l'attitude la plus neutre et la plus digne possible.

– Le roi Urien avait juré à notre père qu'il veillerait sur nous et prendrait en charge notre éducation. C'est pourquoi il s'est entièrement remis à lui et l'a désigné comme notre tuteur sur son testament. Lui déléguant la gestion de la totalité de ses biens. Mais Urien n'a pas tenu parole. Il s'est emparé de nos terres et nous a réduits en esclavage, mon frère et moi. Nous sommes contraints de les servir comme de simples valets, lui et son fils.

Plus Bohort parlait et plus le cœur d'Arthur se remplissait d'effroi.

– Pourquoi ne pas vous être enfui ?

– Pour aller où ?

L'expression froide et austère du jeune homme avait fait place à un visage triste et résigné.

– Nous sommes les derniers représentants de notre lignée. Si nous sommes venus à la cour d'Urien, c'est parce que nous n'avions personne d'autre pour nous prendre en charge.

– Vous auriez pu aller dans un royaume voisin…

– Un vassal qui trahit son souverain, personne ne lui fait confiance. Nos ancêtres ont juré fidélité à la famille du roi Urien. Si mon frère et moi brisions cette promesse, nous déshonorerions notre famille. Et l'honneur, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Bohort avait de nouveau baissé la tête, quand un cri perçant fit trembler les murs du château.

– C'est Sire Dorian. Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, si je n'y vais pas maintenant, il va être d'une humeur exécrable…

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme quitta précipitamment la cour pour aller chercher le déjeuner de son maître aux cuisines. Arthur demeurait interdit, encore sous le choc de ces révélations. Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune Lionel. Ce dernier le fixait avec intensité. Ses grands yeux clairs semblaient voir à travers sa chair et percevoir les mouvements de son âme.

– Ne vous fiez pas à ces hommes, Majesté, dit-il d'un ton sibyllin. Ils ne connaissent que la force brute et la tromperie. Leur sens de l'honneur se limite à tuer leur adversaire avant qu'il ne les tue. Et à leurs yeux, vous êtes une menace.

L'adolescent jeta un regard circulaire sur la cours avant de prendre familièrement Arthur par la manche de sa chemise et de l'entrainer à l'ombre de la colonnade.

– Ne faites pas de reproche à Merlin pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, murmura-t-il tout bas à l'oreille du Roi. Vous pouvez me croire, il a raison de se tenir sur ses gardes. S'il y a bien une chose qu'Urien et son fils craignent plus que les hommes courageux, c'est la Magie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu pour votre conseiller, mais si vous voulez le protéger, emmenez-le le plus tôt possible loin d'ici.

Arthur ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Lui qui était prêt à faire une scène tonitruante à son enchanteur, une heure auparavant, voilà qu'il abondait dans son sens et voulait partir de cet endroit au plus vite. Seigneur ! Jamais il ne ferait d'alliance avec de tels personnages. Etre colérique et méprisant avec ses serviteurs, c'est une chose, mais abuser de la sorte de la confiance de ses vassaux, c'était proprement intolérable ! Et comme pour confirmer sa décision, Lionel ajouta :

– Depuis plusieurs mois, Urien reçoit en secret des émissaires du Roi Lot. Je suis même pratiquement certain qu'ils ont dû se rencontrer en personne au moins une fois.

– Vous semblez en savoir des choses…

– L'avantage d'être considéré comme un moins que rien, c'est que les gens ne font guère attention à vous. Vous pouvez laisser trainer vos oreilles un peu partout sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il paraissait aussi espiègle que son frère était austère.

– Urien et son fils se prennent pour des génies, mais ils ne feraient pas la différence entre un chien et un loup.

Et sur ce, le garçon s'enfuit à son tour vers les cuisines.

Arthur ne pouvait décemment pas quitter la cour avant d'avoir assisté aux festivités de Lugnasad. Il donna le change durant tout le séjour, mais intérieurement il bouillait de rage. L'intérêt qu'Urien et Dorian portaient aux pouvoirs de Merlin l'intriguait de plus en plus. Ce dernier, voulant faire acte de contrition sans doute, avait cédé à leur requête et exécuté quelques petites démonstrations divertissantes : comme de faire voler un dragon de feu dans la salle du banquet. Un petit tour qu'il avait confié à Arthur être très simple à faire, mais qui faisait toujours son petit effet sur les néophytes.

De son côté, l'enchanteur perçut le malaise de son souverain et craignit d'en être la cause. C'est pourquoi, il se montra plus affable avec leurs hôtes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'être. Allant même jusqu'à répondre courtoisement aux questions que lui posaient ces derniers sur sa vie et son passé. Que des détails sans réelle importance aux yeux de Merlin, mais qui semblaient les satisfaire.

Il fut le premier étonné, lorsqu'Arthur annonça qu'ils partiraient dès le lendemain de la fête. Urien ne s'en formalisa pas. Mais le Conseiller Royal exigea une explication. Il ne put l'obtenir que lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le château, en route pour rejoindre Camelot. Arthur lui fit le récit détaillé de sa rencontre avec les fils de Gaunes. Dire que Merlin en fut mortifié était un euphémisme. Cela dépassait tout ce dont il aurait pu croire leurs hôtes capables. Il partageait avec son Roi la frustration et le dégoût de s'être fait mener en bateau par ces deux hypocrites.

– Ce sont eux qu'on devrait obligés de servir leurs valets. Comment peut-on laisser passer ça ? Arthur, tu sais que ce n'est pas la naissance d'un homme qui fait sa valeur, mais ces deux garçons méritent mieux que le traitement qu'on leur inflige. Leur place n'est pas auprès de ces tyrans !

– C'est injuste, Merlin, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mais le fait est que nous n'y pouvons rien. Ce sont les vassaux d'Urien. Nous ne pouvons intervenir dans cette affaire. Ou alors autant lui déclarer directement la guerre…

– Mais si Bohort et Lionel décidaient de se rebeller… Et venaient à Camelot demander ta protection… Tu la leur donnerais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Merlin, répondit Arthur dans un soupir de lassitude. Mais je doute fort qu'ils le fassent. Bohort est aussi fier qu'il est patient. Pour lui, trahir son souverain revient à se déshonorer. Même si celui-ci est un tyran.

– Je trouve ça ridicule !

– C'est ce qui fait la grandeur d'un chevalier : sa fidélité à son seigneur. Tu imagines dans quel chaos nous serions plongés si les hommes se rebellaient contre leurs maîtres pour un oui ou pour un non ?

– Qu'il y ait des hommes qui ordonnent et d'autres qui obéissent, je peux le concevoir. Tout comme il y a ceux qui réfléchissent et ceux qui agissent. Mais j'estime qu'un homme doit être libre de choisir son maître et d'en changer si celui-ci n'est pas équitable avec lui. Sinon, où est la différence avec l'esclavage ?

* * *

_1 Je rappelle qu'Arthur s'est habillé tout seul ce matin.^^_

_Si vous avez aimé, détesté, que c'était trop long, trop court, que vous voulez des précisions (dans la mesure du possible), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Pleeeeaaaase !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors ont va laisser nos héros rentrer tranquillement chez eux et nous attarder quelques minutes en compagnie des l'équipe d'en face, à savoir les gros méchants, Loth et toute sa clique. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite digréssion dans le récit._

* * *

Loth

_Un mois auparavant…_

Loth avait convoqué Urien et son fils dans un petit manoir situé en bordure de frontière qui servait de relais de chasse. Il se trouvait sur le flan d'une petite colline, face à une plaine parfaitement dégagée : l'endroit insignifiant par excellence, donc le lieu idéal pour fomenter toutes sortes de complots sans être dérangé par d'éventuels espions ou autre.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Loth entretenait une correspondance étroite avec Urien. Vieux militaire rodé au combat et à la formation des soldats, il savait évaluer en un instant un homme, relevé ses points forts et ses faiblesses. Urien possédait un territoire riche en ressources minières, ce qui était un plus pour l'approvisionnement d'une armée. C'était un guerrier rodé, tout comme lui, habitué aux prises de décisions rapides, sans s'encombrer de sentiments, d'honneur ou autres questions ridicules qui faisaient perdre du temps et pouvaient vous rafler une victoire. Il était cupide : ainsi il ne serait pas difficile de trouver des arguments pour le pousser à rançonner ses voisins. Il n'était pas très intelligent : ce qui n'était pas un plus pour l'intéressé, mais cela lui permettait de le manipuler aisément.

En vérité, la seule ombre au tableau dans sa collaboration avec Urien, c'était son fils. Si le père n'était déjà pas d'une remarquable intelligence, il semblait qu'il n'en avait pas légué la moitié à son fils. Et devoir supporter leur bêtise à tous deux était usant pour les nerfs. Ensuite, Dorian était un vantard, chose que Loth exécrait de base mais qui, chez le prince, prenait des proportions véritablement fâcheuses. Ce dernier était allé jusqu'à se vanter ouvertement d'avoir des liens étroits avec Loth, alors même que celui-ci voulait éviter d'éventer le réseau de ses amis et alliés.

Car ce roi était d'un naturel méfiant. Après tout, on ne prenait pas la place d'un ancien tyran en faisant confiance au premier venu, telle une oie blanche. Par principe, Loth ne faisait confiance à personne. Pas plus à ses conseillers, qu'à ses plus proches amis – si tant est qu'il en ait. Il attirait à lui ceux qu'il pensait lui être utile, mais ne baissait jamais sa garde.

Il ne prenait de plaisir ni dans le commerce des hommes, ni dans la chair, ni dans l'esprit, ni le reste… Sa seule satisfaction, la seule chose qui faisait vibrer son cœur, frémir ses muscles et lui faisait aimer la vie c'est la conquête du pouvoir, de la puissance. Une quête permanente, sans fin, sans repos. Le repos c'était pour les morts. Un homme ne se savait vivant que tant qu'il sentait battre dans son cœur le désir de conquérir, toujours plus, toujours davantage.

Une chose que personne dans son entourage ne pouvait comprendre. Ses hommes se battaient par cupidité : pour l'or, pour la domination, pour la chair des vaincues. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'ivresse que l'on ressent à se savoir sur le fil du rasoir, à sentir la mort rôder tout près de soi, et la défier sans cesse. Savoir qu'elle est tapie là, tout près, attendant son heure. Et pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux au cours d'une bataille, et pouvoir lui dire en face : « Aujourd'hui, tu ne m'auras pas. »

Le défi ! C'était pour lui tout le sel de la vie. Et son défi du moment était de devenir le seul et unique maître de toute l'île d'Albion.

– C'est le moment idéal, argumenta-t-il devant Urien. La Reine Annis est seule sur le trône, les princesses Elaina et Mithiane ont perdu leurs pères et pas un seul époux ne les a remplacés pour le moment.

– Et que faites-vous d'Arthur Pendragon ?

Loth renifla dédaigneusement.

– Arthur n'est qu'un jouvenceau rêveur et idéaliste. Il n'a ni la fermeté de son père, ni son implacabilité. Il manque cruellement d'expérience et depuis qu'il tient les rênes du Royaume de Camelot, il a trouvé le moyen de se mettre à dos ses principaux voisins. Il a tué l'époux de la Reine Annis et refusé en mariage les princesses Elaina et Mithiane.

– On raconte qu'il a épousé une simple servante, commenta Dorian, non sans laisser transparaitre un certain mépris moqueur.

– Je l'ai entendu dire aussi.

– Avez-vous entendu parler d'une autre nouvelle ?

– Laquelle ?

– Arthur a aboli la loi d'Uther : celle interdisant la Magie dans le Royaume de Camelot…

– Pire encore ! renchérit Dorian. Il a nommé un sorcier comme Conseiller Royal.

Loth parut soudain plus tendu.

– Que sait-on de ce sorcier ?

– Peu de chose, à vrai dire. Sauf son nom : Merlin.

– Quelle importance ? lança Dorian. Comme si un jeteur de sort allait faire la différence…

Loth tapa du poing sur la table, faisant tomber le jeune homme de son siège.

– Ne sous-estimez pas la Magie ! Elle représente une force bien plus sauvage et imprévisible que tous les mercenaires de tous les royaumes réunis.

Urien lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

– Vous n'allez pas renoncer pour si peu…

– Quelle idée ! Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne vais pas laisser un fat comme Pendragon me voler mon triomphe grâce à un magicien sorti d'on ne sait où…

– Arthur n'est pas son père, soutint Urien. Comme vous l'avez souligné. Il manque d'ambition et de caractère. Il a dû prendre un magicien à son service en pensant que cela amuserait ses courtisans. Il ne doit même pas envisager de l'utiliser à d'autres fins.

Les paroles d'Urien demeurèrent sans effet. Au mot de « Magie », Loth avait senti son sang se mettre à bouillir. Contrairement à feu Uther Pendragon, il ne réprouvait pas l'usage de la sorcellerie. Bien au contraire, celle-ci pouvait s'avérer très utile, à condition d'être dans le bon camp. La perspective de voir un magicien si proche du jeune Pendragon, d'un potentiel rival, ne l'enchantait guère.

– Il me faut le plus de renseignements possibles sur ce sorcier. Chargez-vous-en.

– Comment ?

– Comme vous voudrez. Prenez seulement garde à ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je veux connaitre ses origines, son histoire, comment il est entré au service d'Arthur… Et surtout, je veux connaitre l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Faites cela pour moi, Urien. Et lorsqu'Albion sera à mes pieds, je vous laisserais l'entière jouissance des terres de Camelot.

Urien s'en frottait déjà les mains sur le chemin du retour. Il avait entendu les rumeurs parlant de l'enchanteur qui accompagnait Arthur lors de ses déplacements officiels. Quoi de mieux que d'inviter le jeune Pendragon à séjourner en son palais ? Il ne manquerait pas d'emmener avec lui son nouveau phénomène qui faisait se pâmer les cours voisines. Lot aurait tous les renseignements qu'il voudrait et ce benêt d'Arthur lui livrerait sur un plateau son arme secrète.

Il discuta de ce plan en détail avec son fils, qui en approuva chaque étape avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Lorsque Dorian pénétra dans ses appartements, il eut la grande satisfaction d'y trouver son valet. Bohort lui tournait le dos, face à la fenêtre, occupé à astiquer une dague, dont la garde dorée était oxydée. A contre-jour, dans la lumière du soleil couchant, la silhouette élancée du jeune homme était parfaitement découpée, laissant deviner ses membres fermes et harmonieux, sous sa tunique de page. Le parfait accord entre la sensualité virile et une touche de grâce féminine qui rendait le jeune homme désirable sans donner l'impression d'être un eunuque pour autant. Un véritable appel à la faute : c'était ainsi que Dorian considérait son valet.

A la minute où Bohort avait franchi le seuil de sa chambre, près de sept ans auparavant, où ses yeux mélancoliques, doux et innocents avaient croisé ceux du prince, Dorian l'avait désiré avec une violence et une avidité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir pour un être aussi faible et pathétique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup attendu pour exprimer cette passion, d'autant plus aisément qu'aucun obstacle ne s'était placé sur sa route. Oh, bien sûr, l'autre avait un peu résisté pour la forme : il avait mordu, frappé, supplié… en pure perte. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Dorian était le maitre, il devait obéir.

Heureusement, le prince se lassait vite de ses jouets, surtout quand ceux-ci mettaient si peu d'entrain à le satisfaire. Mais son obsession pour Bohort ne s'était pas calmée pour autant. Il le voulait sans cesse à ses côtés, prenait plaisir à l'humilier et à le voir lui obéir sans broncher. La froideur de son serviteur avait le dont de l'irriter et de l'exciter en même temps. Au bout de quelques années, il avait tenté de reprendre leurs jeux d'antan. Mais entre temps, Bohort avait gagné en force et en caractère. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de se dérober. Et lorsque que Dorian s'était montré trop insistant, l'autre l'avait alors menacé de tout révéler à Urien. Pour le prince, ce fut la douche froide.

Les rapports entre hommes n'étaient pas explicitement proscrits dans leur société. Ils étaient même tolérés dans certains cas : ce que les paysans et les hommes du commun faisaient de leur temps libre n'intéressait personne. Pour la noblesse en revanche, c'était plus compliqué : une famille de haut rang se devait de préserver sa lignée et, par conséquent, d'avoir une progéniture prospère et saine. Dans ces conditions, ce type de « déviance » était jugé très dangereux. Soumettre un valet ou un ennemi pour l'humilier, c'était une chose. Pour les jeunes gens non-mariés, c'était un moyen de limiter les bâtards. Mais prendre plaisir à voir ce type de rapports se répéter, voire à rechercher toutes les occasions possibles de le pratiquer, c'était nettement plus dérangeant.

Depuis ce jour, le prince ne relâchait plus sa prise sur son valet, accumulant injures et humiliations, qu'il alternait avec des caresses et des promesses de repentir. Soufflant le chaud et le froid sur un jeune homme au bord de la rupture depuis près de quatre ans. Après la chute de son rang social, Bohort s'était réfugié derrière une sorte d'armure invisible, faite de froideur et d'austérité. Rien ne le touchait, rien ne l'émouvait. Les insultes et les brimades glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau sur une feuille de nénuphar. Ce qui excitait encore plus la cruauté de Dorian, qui rêvait de voir cette carapace se briser pour lui livrer son protégé pieds et poings liés.

Imperceptiblement, le prince s'était glissé dans le dos de son serviteur qui, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, continuait d'astiquer la lame de la dague dans un parfait silence. Calmement, Dorian posa sa main sur le flan droit de son serviteur et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à une région plus charnue de son anatomie.

– Retire ta main tout de suite, articula Bohort entre ses dents serrées, sans quoi je risque fort de la transpercer avec ce que je tiens dans les miennes.

L'avertissement fit sourire Dorian. Comme il était bon de voir ce glaçon sortir de ses gonds.

– Tu n'étais pas si bégueule autrefois, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

– Je n'ai plus quinze ans, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix tranchante. Et aujourd'hui, je sais ce que tu risques, si ton père découvre ce que tu trafiques avec tes valets. Urien préférerait te voir mort, plutôt qu'avoir un fils inverti…

Dorian l'attrapa brusquement à la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur. Bohort se laissa faire, habituer aux débordements de son maître, il savait que pour éviter le pire il fallait éviter la lutte directe.

– Si tu dis un seul mot à ce sujet, grogna Dorian entre ses dents, sans lâcher le cou de Bohort, je te jure que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le regretter. Et ton petit frère aura perdu son seul protecteur…

Le sous-entendu fit bondir le jeune homme.

– Si tu le touches, je…

– Tu quoi, Bohort ?

En vérité, Dorian n'avait aucune vue sur Lionel. C'était un insecte insignifiant, sans le moindre intérêt. Sauf pour une chose : l'adolescent était le point faible de son serviteur, peut-être la seule chose qui pouvait faire vaciller Bohort. Son attachement à son frère ne connaissait pas de limites, ni de conditions. D'où lui venait un tel dévouement pour ce gamin maladroit et stupide ? Dorian n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et s'en moquait. Mais il avait le mérite d'être une monnaie d'échange, une source de chantage non négligeable, dans ses disputes avec Bohort.

Maître et valet se toisèrent sans rien dire un long moment. Avant que le second ravale sa salive et demande dans un souffle :

– Puis-je partir, seigneur ? Ou désirez-vous autre chose ?...

Dorian darda encore ses yeux sur lui quelques secondes, qui parurent à Bohort une éternité, avant de lui répondre :

– Tu peux disposer. Mais reste à proximité, au cas où j'aurais besoin de toi cette nuit…

Le jeune homme réprima un désir violent d'envoyer son poing à la figure de son maître et s'empressa de quitter les lieux.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite d'Arthur à la cour d'Urien. Une nouvelle rencontre fut organisée avec Loth, dans la demeure de l'un de ses sénéchaux cette fois. A peine installé, le verdict de Sire Dorian fut sans appel.

– Ce n'est qu'un gringalet ! rit-il. D'un coup de poing on pourrait le casser en deux. Il ne doit pas être plus vieux qu'Arthur et c'est une mauviette. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui. Même mes deux bons à rien de serviteurs en viendraient à bout.

– Ce que l'on attend d'un sorcier, répliqua Loth entre ses dents, ce n'est pas qu'il fende une brique à main nue, imbécile ! C'est qu'il provoque une tempête au-dessus de la mer. Qu'il fasse s'abattre la foudre sur une armée. Qu'il transforme des chevaux en crapauds… Qu'avez-vous pu voir de sa Magie ?

– Ce ne fut pas évident, admit Urien. Le magicien était sur ses gardes et Arthur ne semble pas avoir une grande autorité sur lui. Il le laisse parler et agir à sa guise. Il semble très familier avec le Roi…

– Mais sur _ses pouvoirs_, insista Loth que l'évocation de l'entente de Pendragon et de son sorcier rendait nerveux, qu'avez-vous _vu_ ?

Urien se gratta pensivement la tête, comme s'il se plongeait dans une profonde réflexion. Mais le regard noir de Loth le poussa à parler plus vite que son esprit.

– Il peut faire sortir un crapaud d'une coupe, faire apparaitre un dragon avec les flammes d'un feu, il arrive à faire voler des objets…

– Bah ! grogna Loth en balayant cette énumération d'un revers de la main. C'est de la magie de pacotille ! Un alchimiste avec un grimoire pourrait faire pareil…

– Il eut été difficile de lui demander de faire tomber la grêle sur nos récoltes sans éveiller les soupçons, rétorqua Dorian vexé par les déclarations de Loth. Et vu comme il rechignait à faire de la Magie, je ne serais pas étonné qu'Arthur se soit fait manipuler par un imposteur, qui cherche à se faire passer pour un grand sorcier alors qu'il n'est qu'un illusionniste d'opérette.

Loth ne disait plus rien, tourné face à l'une des fenêtres de la salle, les mains jointes dans le dos, plongé dans un profond silence. Dorian se sentit soudain plus confiant, persuadé d'avoir coupé la chique au souverain. Aussi continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

– Figurez-vous qu'il m'a appris de lui-même qu'avant d'être le conseiller personnel d'Arthur, il n'était que son valet. Un larbin devenu ministre ! s'exclama-t-il méprisant. Si vous doutiez de l'équilibre mental de Pendragon, ceci nous en donne la confirmation. Comme si moi, je nommais mes serviteurs généraux de mes armées. Et encore ! Eux au moins peuvent se vanter d'avoir du sang noble dans les veines. Merlin ne peut guère en dire autant.

Loth tourna lentement sa tête vers Dorian, paraissant soudain intéressé.

– C'est le fils bâtard d'une simple paysanne, renchérit le jeune homme, ravi d'avoir su capter l'attention de son interlocuteur cette fois. Il m'a même donné le nom de son village natal : Ealdor.

– Ealdor, vous dites.

Sans même sembler s'intéresser au reste, Loth se replongea dans un silence méditatif.

De son point d'observation, derrière l'interstice d'une porte en bois, Lionel de Gaunes pouvait voir le regard grave et l'expression concentrée du roi. Conduit de force ici, le jeune garçon était parvenu à échapper à la surveillance des gardes et à se faufiler dans un couloir réservé au passage des domestiques. De là, il pouvait épier tranquillement les comploteurs, sans être repéré.

Lorsqu'il effectuait de grands déplacements, Dorian prenait soin d'emmener toujours Lionel avec lui. Celui-ci était lent et maladroit, mais ainsi le prince savait que Bohort se tiendrait tranquille jusqu'au retour de son frère. Jamais l'aîné n'oserait tenter une évasion en sachant son cadet entre les mains de Dorian. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lionel, que son maître soupçonnait fort de rechercher toutes les occasions de s'enfuir. On l'avait retrouvé plusieurs fois errant seul la nuit près des remparts. Lui qui était un faignant patenté, se portait volontaire pour toutes les tâches qui impliquaient de sortir du château. Dorian veillait jalousement à ne pas laisser l'adolescent sans surveillance : lui parti, Bohort serait intenable.

Et même si le prince n'avait que des bases très limitées en matière de déduction, il était tombé juste au moins sur un point : Lionel était bien décidé à quitter le service d'Urien le plus rapidement possible et de manière définitive. Mais, comme son frère aîné, il avait conscience que demander l'asile à un autre souverain, après une telle trahison, serait des plus compliqués. Aussi devait-il pouvoir offrir quelque chose en échange de sa liberté. C'était pourquoi, depuis près d'un an, il espionnait activement ses maîtres, en quête du moindre renseignement qui pourrait intéresser leurs rivaux. Et cette histoire de magicien lui paraissait être un bon filon. Restait à savoir où cela le mènerait.

– Bien… murmura Loth après un long silence. Dans ce cas, capturez-le.

– Mais… blêmit Urien devant un ton si catégorique. Puisque nous venons de vous dire que cet enchanteur ne représente aucune menace…

– Vous n'aurez donc aucun mal à le ramener jusqu'ici.

Loth était étrangement calme. Et tous ceux qui le fréquentaient assidument savaient que ses accalmies étaient plus redoutables que ses colères. Elles étaient synonymes de calme avant la tempête.

– J'ai attendu des années, poursuivit Loth, avant d'entrevoir une telle opportunité. Maintenant que je suis à deux doigts de réussir, je ne vais pas risquer de tout perdre face à un avorton comme ce Pendragon…

– L'armée de Camelot ne saurait nous tenir tête ! rétorqua Dorian frondeur. Nous avons réuni la moitié de l'île sous nos étendards. Mêmes le meilleur des chevaliers ne peut combattre et vaincre dix hommes à la fois…

– Mais _un seul_ magicien peut faire la différence !

Loth dardait à présent sur lui des yeux de fou. Des yeux qui firent trembler le jeune guerrier.

– Quel qu'il soit, où qu'il soit… TROUVEZ-LE ! ET RAMENEZ-LE-MOI !

* * *

Si vous voulez des nouvelles de Merlin et d'Arthur, il faut laisser une review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors vous avez de la chance, ce week-end j'ai décidé d'accéléré un peu le rythme de publication. Parce que j'ai plein de chapitre en stock (grâce à ma **Shima-chan** qui me les corrige à la vitesse de l'éclair et est mon premier soutien) et comme l'action met un certain temps à atteindre son point culminant... Autant que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre. _

**Cela ne vous dispense pas de laisser des reviews. Sinon je peux très bien ralentir le rythme à nouveau et laisser passer... un mois ?**

_**Marion**: pour le moment on va laissé Mélusine dans le Val perdu avec sa maman ^^'. Faudrait pas que les méchants la repère trop vite. Et puis même si Morgane s'est adoucie, je la vois pas courir au secours de Merlin, surtout si elle prend le risque d'exposer sa fille. Ces deux-là ont un passif beaucoup trop lourd pour pouvoir travailler en équipe. La règle pour le moment c'est : chacun chez soi et les Pictes seront bien gardés. XD_

_**Castfan** : Pourquoi faudrait-il faire à tout prix du Merthur ? (Ne te méprend pas, j'adore les fics Merthur ^^) Pour le moment je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour en écrire une moi-même (après ça pourra peut-être venir un jour, il ne faut jamais dire "jamais"^^). Mais j'aime bien joué sur l'ambiguité de leur relation, un peu à la Sherlock et John : on est pas un couple, on est plus que ça... ;)_

_**Adelinue** : Arme-toi de patience. Les combats arriveront bientôt je le promets..._

* * *

_De retour à Camelot_

Gwyneth était l'une des rares magiciennes à être demeurées à Camelot après l'abolition de la loi interdisant la Magie. La plupart des autres druides et sorciers avaient regagné leurs pénates ou du moins étaient partis s'établir ailleurs. A l'instar de la rousse et gaie Anamarellys qui avait suivi son fiancé, Lupius Mal-Foi. Celui-ci ayant décidé d'aller s'établir dans les anciens lieux de cultes de l'Ancienne Religion. Malgré l'insistance de son amie, les deux jeunes femmes s'étant liées d'une forte amitié durant leur périple, la jolie blonde n'éprouvait pas le moindre désir d'aller vivre exclusivement parmi des magiciens. Elle était habituée à cohabiter avec les gens ordinaires, et maintenant que la Sorcellerie n'était plus proscrite, elle pouvait le faire sans crainte. Bien sûr, Ana comprenait et approuvait la décision de Gwyneth, non sans avoir au cours de leur conversation glissé un regard entendu vers Merlin, qui assistait au départ des druides. Les deux amies s'étaient quittées en se jurant un attachement éternel.

La jeune sorcière n'était pas restée longtemps sans situation à Camelot. Guenièvre, qui s'était prise d'une grande affection pour elle depuis la bataille contre Jazor, voulut la prendre à son service comme dame de compagnie. Lorsque Gwyneth, par souci d'honnêteté, avait argué qu'elle n'entendait rien aux tâches qu'impliquait cette fonction, la Reine lui avait affirmé qu'elle pourrait aisément la former, ayant elle-même occupé ce poste autrefois.

Et au fil du temps, la relation entre Gwen et sa suivante n'avait pris que l'apparence de la servitude pour développer en profondeur une véritable amitié. Les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignaient sur de nombreux points de leurs caractères : leur gentillesse, leur esprit d'indépendance et leur tempérament volontaire. Gwyneth savait écouter, elle se montrait souvent de bon conseil pour la jeune reine, savait calmer ses craintes et ses angoisses. Surtout en ce qui concernait la naissance d'un héritier, qui tardait à venir :

– Vous ronger les sangs n'arrangera rien, affirmait la jeune sorcière. La nature est parfois capricieuse, il faut juste se montrer patiente. Voyez ma mère : mariée depuis vingt ans, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre enfant. Pourtant tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle était parfaitement bien bâtie pour en avoir. Mais avec son mari, ils avaient beau y mettre toute leur bonne volonté, rien ne venait. Lorsqu'ils m'ont recueillie, ma mère a fini par se résigner. Elle s'est dit que les dieux lui offraient une compensation pour l'enfant qu'elle ne mettrait jamais au monde. Et voilà que six ans après, sans crier gare, à trente-neuf ans passés, elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a mis au monde un garçon, beau comme un ange et fort comme un bœuf. Vous et Arthur n'êtes mariés que depuis cinq ans ! Et vous êtes encore jeunes tous les deux ! L'héritier viendra bien assez tôt, croyez-moi.

– J'entends tous tes arguments, Gwyneth, protesta Guenièvre. Et je sais au fond de moi que tu as raison. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Arthur a pris beaucoup de risque en me choisissant pour femme. Sa crédibilité auprès des royaumes voisins en a beaucoup pâti.

– Ce ne sont que des langues de vipères jalouses ! Ignorez-les.

– Aussi, je m'efforce d'être digne de sa confiance, de remplir toutes les obligations d'une reine…

– Et vous les remplissez à merveille ! Vous dirigez le Royaume avec discernement en l'absence de votre époux. La gestion des réserves est irréprochable. Et toutes les fêtes que vous organisez font les compliments de tous vos invités. Ce que vous avez organisé pour Lugnasad était splendide. On ne m'en a rapporté que des compliments...

– Mais tout cela est vain, s'emporta Gwen, si je ne donne pas à mon époux un héritier !

Elle se leva brusquement de son siège et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Gwyneth demeura impassible. Ces crises de confiance étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes chez la jeune reine. Il était vrai que l'absence d'un fils légitime mettait en grand danger l'avenir du Royaume, surtout par les temps qui couraient. Quelques mois auparavant, Gwen y pensait sans trop s'attarder sur le sujet. Comme le lui répétait Gwyneth, il était inutile de trop se ronger les sangs. Mais après ce qui était arrivé au royaume du roi Odin, mort sans un héritier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Le jeune fils du roi avait été tué dans un duel contre Arthur, il y avait plusieurs années de cela. Outre le chagrin paternel, qui en soi était immense, Odin s'était vu privé de son seul héritier. Obnubilé par sa vengeance contre Arthur – il avait plus d'une fois engagé des tueurs à gages pour éliminer le jeune prince – le souverain en avait complètement négligé de se désigner un successeur. Il était finalement mort, sans avoir laissé la moindre consigne à ses ministres et ses généraux. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le trône devenu une place vacante, les uns et les autres s'entredéchirèrent pour savoir qui la prendrait. Le royaume fut plongé dans la guerre civile. Jusqu'à ce que les troupes de Loth n'envahissent le pays, éliminent les aspirants au trône, massacrent une bonne partie de la population et annexe le reste.

Cette image hantait tous les esprits, car un sort comparable guettait tous les royaumes dont les monarques n'avaient pu assurer leur descendance. Gwen était parfaitement consciente de cela. Et si Arthur ne faisait pas peser ce fardeau sur elle – il ne lui faisait jamais un reproche, ne mentionnait jamais le sujet – il n'en allait pas de même pour la noblesse et les ministres qui, en l'absence du Roi, ne manquait jamais de rappeler Guenièvre à ses devoirs de procréation.

La jeune femme était elle-même divisée sur le sujet. Bien sûr, une part d'elle s'insurgeait contre le fait qu'on ne la perçoive que comme un ventre, dont l'unique fonction était de mettre au monde un héritier mâle. Et pourquoi toute la faute aurait dû lui revenir ? Ne fallait-il pas être deux pour faire un enfant ? Si problème il y avait, pourquoi serait-elle la seule en cause ? Arthur était bien né grâce à la Magie, pour palier à la stérilité de sa mère. Pourquoi n'aurait-il rien à voir dans tout cela ?

Parfois, elle en arrivait même à en vouloir à son époux : d'éviter le sujet, de fuir la discussion quand il faudrait bien déterminer à un moment donné si oui ou non ils étaient aptes tous les deux à procréer. Puis elle se reprenait. Elle se souvenait des conséquences terribles de la stérilité d'Ygerne. Combien Arthur avait été rongé par la culpabilité en sachant qu'on avait sacrifié sa mère pour lui, sans parler de tous les malheurs que cela avait entraînés. C'était sans le moindre doute la hantise de voir l'histoire se répéter qui empêchait son époux de prendre une position ferme sur le sujet. Et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre.

Et comme le lui répétait Gwyneth, ils étaient encore jeunes. Il ne servait à rien de s'impatienter où de se ronger les sangs. Cela n'avancerait à rien et ne faisait que la mettre dans de mauvaises dispositions. Sa dame de compagnie avait quitté son siège et s'était rapprochée d'elle pour la prendre familièrement dans ses bras. Gwen s'accrocha immédiatement à elle, comme un oiseau à sa branche. Son soutien lui était plus que jamais indispensable.

– Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle, le nez dans la longue natte de la blonde. Je perds facilement patience en ce moment…

– Je comprends, l'interrompit Gwyneth. Mais vous êtes trop sévère envers vous-même. Et je ne dis pas cela pour vous flatter, vous le savez. Je ne connais peut-être pas grand-chose à la vie de cour, mais je sais que nulle ne prend plus à cœur ses devoirs que vous. Je sais que Camelot a de la chance de vous avoir. Chaque jour, je vous vois tenir la barre au côté d'Arthur. Je vous vois tenir tête à des hommes qui me feraient trembler et prendre dans l'heure des décisions qui paralyseraient n'importe quel homme du commun. Je sais que concevoir un héritier est important, mais ne perdez pas de vue tout ce que vous accomplissez déjà…

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avait invité la reine à s'assoir sur le lit et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

– Vivement qu'Arthur rentre, soupira Gwen. Vivement qu'ils rentrent tous de cette mission. Tu n'es pas impatiente, toi ?

Gwyneth sourit, comprenant que sa reine cherchait à changer de sujet.

– Pour moi, l'attente fait partie du plaisir. On éprouve plus de joie à retrouver l'amant qui s'est absenté, qu'à côtoyer le mari qui n'est jamais parti.

Gwen rit. Les propos libertins que tenait souvent Gwyneth n'avaient de cesse de l'amuser autant qu'ils l'embarrassaient. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré femme avec une telle liberté d'esprit. Elevée par un père doux et protecteur, mais peu organisé, elle avait très vite endossé le rôle de maitresse de maison et n'avait eu guère de temps à consacrer à la bagatelle. Quand elle était devenue la servante de Morgane, sa conduite se devait d'être d'autant plus irréprochable. Uther n'aurait jamais toléré une fille légère dans le milieu proche de sa pupille. Son aventure avec Lancelot avait été sa seule folie sentimentale. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Son comportement avait été tant à l'opposé de ses habitudes, de sa nature profonde, que lorsqu'elle jetait un regard sur le passé, elle avait l'impression de se raconter l'histoire d'une autre personne.

Gwyneth, elle, parlait librement de ses « affaires ». Elle lui racontait parfois des histoires croustillantes qui la faisaient rire et rougir en même temps. Elle s'exprimait avec tant de légèreté sur le sujet, qu'elle donnait l'impression de considérer l'Amour comme un jeu et non comme une chose importante. Pourtant, Gwen savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, la jeune sorcière savait aimer d'un sentiment sincère et entier. N'était-elle pas demeurée deux ans dans l'ombre de Merlin ? Toujours prête à répondre présente lorsque le jeune mage sollicitait de l'aide pour une tâche quelconque, même aller cueillir des simples en forêt. Trouvant toujours une excuse pour se rendre dans le laboratoire de Gaius. Cherchant toutes les occasions d'être en tête à tête avec le jeune magicien. Et lorsque celui-ci entrait dans une pièce, la jolie blonde volubile et riante devenait soudain toute sage et timorée.

Ces scènes attendrissaient beaucoup Gwen. D'autant plus qu'elle savait Merlin peu savant en matière de psychologie féminine. Au point qu'elle en avait discrètement sollicité l'aide de son époux dans cette affaire. La scène avait été digne d'une comédie : une nuit en plein milieu des préliminaires à leurs ébats, Guenièvre avait brusquement prononcé le nom de Merlin. Inutile de dire qu'Arthur s'était aussitôt redressé avec une expression ahurie gravée sur le visage. Gwen mit plus de temps à le calmer qu'à lui exposer sa requête : avoir une conversation avec Merlin, pour lui faire comprendre subtilement que Gwyneth était plus qu'intéressée par sa personne et qu'il serait peut-être temps, de son côté, qu'il arrête de la faire poiroter et qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses.

Heureusement, Merlin mit moins de temps à comprendre qu'Arthur. Il fallait dire que le sens de « subtilité » était toujours demeuré très vague pour ce dernier. Quelques jours plus tard, on voyait les deux sorciers se promener main dans la main dans les couloirs et les jardins du château. Chacun convenait que cette idylle faisait beaucoup de bien à Merlin. Le jeune sorcier était plus détendu, plus rêveur par moment et plus souriant que ces trois dernières années, lorsque le poids des charges de Conseiller officiel avait commencé à peser sur ses épaules. Les chevaliers, égaux à eux-mêmes, ne manquaient pas une occasion de le charrier sur le sujet, à grand renfort de remarques et d'allusions peu subtiles : « Oh ! Merlin ! La nuit n'a pas été trop agitée ? », « Sire Merlin a l'œil qui pétille ce matin ! Dame Gwyneth aurait-elle encore confondu sa chambre avec la sienne ? ». Ils ne se gênaient pas non plus avec la jeune femme, qui avait droit à son compte de plaisanteries graveleuses lorsque, pour une raison ou une autre, elle devait se rendre dans la salle d'armes ou sur les terrains d'entrainement. Seul Léon ne prenait pas part à ces railleries et saluait toujours respectueusement Gwyneth lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Un jour, il s'énerva même contre Gauvain, qui avait poussé un peu trop loin la blague, faisant rougir la jeune femme qui pourtant ne s'effarouchait pas facilement. Léon l'avait même menacé de son épée jusqu'à ce qu'il présente des excuses à la demoiselle.

– Il faudrait tout de même qu'un jour il se décide à officialiser votre union, commenta Gwen qui trouvait dans les histoires de cœur de ses amis un excellant dérivatif à ses angoisses.

– C'est déjà fait, répliqua Gwyneth en se levant tranquillement pour aller ranger le nécessaire de coiffure laissé en désordre sur la table de toilette. Tout le château sait que Merlin et moi nous fréquentons. Et par l'intermédiaire de Sire Gauvain, personne n'ignore que nous partageons le même lit…

– Je parle de mariage, Gwyneth !

– Ah.

La jeune femme parut soudain absente.

– Au bout de deux ans, ne trouves-tu pas que les fiançailles ont assez duré ?

– Si ma mémoire est bonne, les vôtres ont duré quatre ans…

– Justement ! Je suis mieux placée que personne pour savoir à quel point le temps paraît long. Et puis, entre Arthur et moi, il y avait tant d'obstacles à franchir… Tandis que pour toi et Merlin, les choses semblent couler de source…

Gwyneth se tourna doucement vers Gwen et darda sur elle ses yeux gris cendre.

– Je ne vois pas les choses comme vous. Le mariage, c'est quand on a des familles à unir, des biens ou des terres à regrouper, ou un statut à préserver… Merlin et moi n'avons rien de tout cela. Tant qu'il est heureux d'être avec moi, je suis heureuse d'être avec lui. Une union officielle ne nous apporterait rien de plus…

– Tu ne souhaites donc pas te marier ?

Gwyneth fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. Elle revint finalement s'assoir près de Gwen et lui dit doucement :

– Surtout, n'interprétez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire. C'est juste ma manière de voir les choses en ce qui _me _concerne. Ne le prenez surtout pas personnellement…

Gwen hocha la tête, invitant son amie à parler sans crainte.

– Dans le village où j'ai grandi, tout le monde se connaissait. Du berceau à la tombe, on fréquentait toujours les mêmes personnes. On se mariait avec celui ou celle avec qui on avait joué enfant. C'est une vie très simple. On ne se pose pas la question de savoir si on fait les choses par envie ou par devoir, on les fait c'est tout. Mais à moi, ça ne me suffisait pas. Et quand je suis partie et que j'ai rencontré d'autres sorciers, j'ai découvert une autre façon de voir les choses. C'est un peuple qui a vécu éclaté pendant plus de vingt ans. Les gens que l'on croisait le matin, on n'était même pas sûr de les revoir l'après-midi. Cela oblige à vivre le moment présent et à ne surtout pas faire des projets trop portés sur l'avenir.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Gwen avant de poursuivre.

– Dans la première communauté où je me suis intégrée, les femmes étaient majoritaires. Elles m'ont appris une maxime que j'ai toujours retenue : « Une fille appartient à son père, une femme à son époux et une mère à ses enfants. Mais une sorcière ne s'appartient qu'à elle-même. »

Comme toujours, la jeune reine était à la fois troublée et fascinée par les discours de sa suivante, qui tranchaient avec tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné. Etait-elle un cas à part ou est-ce que tous les druides étaient comme elle ?

– Il n'y a donc pas de notion de couple chez les sorciers ?

– Si, bien sûr. Simplement, ils s'embarrassent de moins de cérémonial. Pour tout vous dire, d'un point de vue strictement conventionnel, aux yeux des druides, un homme et une femme ne sont vraiment unis l'un à l'autre que lorsqu'ils ont eu un enfant ensemble.

Gwen baissa la tête, prise d'un pincement au cœur. Gwyneth rougit en se rendant compte sa bévue. Alors qu'elle amorçait un geste pour tenter de la consoler, le son du cor, annonçant le retour du Roi, fit vibrer les murs du château. D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent hors de la chambre, pour gagner la grande cour d'honneur.

Elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour assister à l'entrée des cavaliers. Arthur chevauchant en tête, suivi de près par Merlin. A peine le premier eut-il sauté de la selle de son cheval que Guenièvre se jeta dans ses bras, faisant fi de la poussière qui recouvrait ses vêtements et des effluves de transpiration. Arthur répondit chaleureusement à l'étreinte de son épouse, la soulevant pratiquement de terre.

– Je devrais m'absenter plus souvent, dit-il, si j'ai droit à un tel accueil à chaque retour…

– N'y pense même pas ! l'avertit Gwen. Ou ne t'étonne pas si je prends du poids à force de bouloter en attendant ton retour…

Tout à leurs retrouvailles, les deux jeunes époux gravissaient les marches du perron, bras dessus bras dessous, pour rejoindre leurs appartements. Gwyneth de son côté attendit sagement que Merlin vienne la rejoindre au bas des premières marches. Le jeune magicien s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire et lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, que la jeune femme prit en lui rendant son sourire, avant de lui sauter au cou en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ce qui leur valut un sifflement appréciatif de Gauvain, repris en chœur par Perceval et Elyan. Le jeune couple, pour toute réponse, les gratifia de larges sourires, avant de gravir à son tour les marches du perron pour rejoindre le laboratoire de Gaius.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir salué le médecin de la cour entre deux visites à ses patients, Merlin profitait d'un moment de repos bien mérité dans les appartements de Gwyneth, le corps tendre et chaud de sa maîtresse lové contre lui.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on reste dans ma chambre, avança-t-il.

La suite de la jeune femme n'était guère plus grande que la sienne en termes de surface. Outre que rester dans la chambre attenante au laboratoire leur aurait fait gagner du temps, cela leur aurait aussi éviter de traverser la moitié du château en devant passer sous les yeux des gardes, des domestiques, des nobles et courtisans potentiels. Tous sachant parfaitement où ils se rendaient et pourquoi. Comment reprocher à ses amis chevaliers de le taquiner sur le sujet quand eux-mêmes se montraient si peu discrets ?

– En dehors de ton manque de compétence pour le rangement, commenta Gwyneth, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine de Merlin, ses mèches blondes lui chatouillant le menton. J'aime pouvoir m'épancher à mon aise sans avoir à me censurer de peur que Gaius ne nous entende. La dernière fois qu'il est rentré dans le laboratoire alors que nous étions en pleine affaire, je n'ai pas pu lui parler ni croiser son regard pendant deux semaines.

Merlin sourit. Il était vrai que depuis le début de son idylle avec la suivante de la Reine, le vieux médecin peinait à préserver la quiétude de ses appartements, qui demeurait somme toute très relative depuis la première venue de son apprenti. De son côté, le jeune homme avait parfois du mal à savoir sur quel pied danser. Partager l'intimité d'une femme était une chose encore assez inédite pour lui. Ses rares expériences passées n'étaient guère glorieuses. Il peinait à savoir ce qu'il était bon qu'il confie ou non à Gwyneth. Sur le sujet de Mélusine notamment. Devait-il parler ou non de l'enfant à sa compagne ? Alors même qu'il estimait que le premier à en être informé aurait dû être Arthur.

Pour lui-même, le sorcier ne savait déjà pas quelle contenance adopter. Une fois passé le choc de la découverte, il n'avait plus fait que tourner le problème en boucle dans sa tête sans trouver de solution satisfaisante. Devait-il seulement prendre une décision ? Quoiqu'il fasse, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

– La mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme tu l'espérais.

Le ton catégorique de Gwyneth le surprit.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

– D'habitude, lorsque tu reviens d'une de ces visites diplomatiques, tu es tout guilleret. J'ai eu droit à une description par le menu de toutes les cours étrangères. Tu me parles du protocole. Tu râles contre le Roi. Tu commentes les réactions de vos hôtes sur tel ou tel tour que tu leur as fait. Mais depuis que tu es rentré, tu as à peine ouvert la bouche. Et tu sembles contrarié…

– Pour tout te dire… Ce fut catastrophique.

Gwyneth se redressa sur le matelas pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

– Arthur a découvert qu'Urien entretenait des rapports avec Loth depuis plusieurs mois, poursuivit Merlin. Si jamais Camelot se retrouve en conflit avec ce dernier, Urien ne sera sûrement pas dans notre camp.

– Le Roi a bien d'autres alliés. Ta magie les impressionne beaucoup…

– Ma magie ne peut pas gagner une guerre à elle toute seule. Et Loth est loin d'avoir épuisé toutes ses cartes. Il fait peur à beaucoup de monde.

Tout en parlant, Merlin commença à se redresser et à sortir du lit. Dans peu de temps, il devrait se rendre à la salle du Conseil pour faire le bilan avec Arthur auprès des ministres et des notables. Keu allait encore trouver le moyen de dire que tout était de sa faute.

– Ce qui me chagrine le plus, commenta-t-il comme s'il se parlait à haute voix, c'est que beaucoup préfèreront se ranger au côté du plus fort, plutôt qu'au côté du plus juste. Et c'est cela même qui les conduira à leur perte…

La vie suivit son cours normal à Camelot. Pendant trois mois, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire. Puis un matin, Gaius pria Merlin d'aller lui chercher des simples en forêt. L'enchanteur accepta de bonne grâce. Son mentor se faisait vieux ces derniers temps, plus que par le passé. Sa santé et son endurance déclinaient. Aller crapahuter dans les bois en plein début d'automne n'était guère indiqué pour ses rhumatismes. De plus, une sortie au grand air ferait le plus grand bien à Merlin, qui appréciait d'échapper pour quelques instants à l'atmosphère étouffante de la cour.

A quel moment sentit-il le danger ? Pas assez vite pour y parer, en tout cas. Un bruit mâte, ses oreilles sifflèrent et le noir se fit autour de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bien, comme vous êtes des lecteurs/trices méritants, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. _

_Un grand merci à Shima-chan pour son aide précieuse et à Castfan, Hinatanatkae, Ekio Kimiko et Arya pour leurs gentilles reviews._

* * *

Le cachot de mithril

En début d'après-midi, Arthur vint voir Merlin dans ses appartements. Du moins était-ce son intention, car il ne trouva trace du Sorcier nulle part. Ni dans le laboratoire, ni dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il en fit part à Gaius, ce dernier parut aussi surpris que lui.

– Je le croyais avec vous, dit-il.

– Je ne l'ai pas croisé de la journée ! Nous devons discuter de l'approvisionnement des troupes au Conseil dans une demi-heure et impossible de lui mettre la main dessus.

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait cueillir des herbes pour moi, dans la forêt…

Le vieux médecin jeta alors un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Malgré sa vue basse, il put constater qu'aucun bouquet d'aucune sorte n'avait été laissé à son intention. Un léger tressaillement fit trembler les mains de Gaius, mais le vieillard s'efforça de faire taire cette inquiétude.

– Gwyneth l'aura sûrement alpagué alors qu'il revenait, lança Arthur partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

Sur ces mots, il franchit la porte du laboratoire pour se rendre aux appartements de la suivante. Après avoir toqué à la porte, attendu deux minutes, guetté des bruits ou des soupirs derrière la cloison, le Roi se décida finalement à entrer, et tant pis s'il interrompait les tourtereaux. Il y avait un temps pour la bagatelle et un temps pour les affaires sérieuses, après tout. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva personne dans la chambre. Le lit était fait proprement et personne n'était vautré dessus, habillé ou non. Nul vêtement épars, nulle botte ou soulier abandonné. Personne n'était demeuré dans cette pièce durant la journée.

Arthur se sentit légèrement déçu par ce constat : au moins, il aurait su où son ami avait passé la journée. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, il tomba justement sur la jeune Gwyneth.

– Vous désirez quelque chose, Altesse ? demanda cette dernière en le voyant s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

– Oui, en fait… hésita Arthur. Avez-vous croisé Merlin, aujourd'hui ?

– Non, répondit simplement Gwyneth. Je le croyais chez Gaius. Il n'aime pas être dérangé lorsqu'il étudie ses grimoires…

– J'en viens à l'instant. Gaius ne l'a pas vu de la journée et personne n'a touché à ses affaires… Gauvain a dû l'entrainer à la taverne…

– Merlin ne va jamais à la taverne, fit remarquer Gwyneth. Boire un verre de cidre suffit à lui faire voir des étoiles.

– C'est vrai, j'oubliais !

Cela avait été une grande découverte pour Arthur, lorsqu'après une petite enquête, il s'était rendu compte qu'aucun tavernier n'avait jamais vu la tête de Merlin.

De plus en plus intrigué, le souverain se rendit à la tour des gardes, talonné par Gwyneth que la lueur d'inquiétude qu'elle avait vu briller dans ses yeux ne rassurait pas du tout. Les gardes fouillèrent le palais de font en comble, puis la ville, puis les abords de la forêt. Ce fut finalement Elyan qui revint d'une clairière, ramenant avec lui un bout d'étoffe appartenant au manteau de Merlin. Mais du sorcier lui-même, il ne restait aucune trace. Hélas, le temps pour eux de prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation, les ravisseurs étaient déjà loin avec leur captif.

* * *

Le voyage fut des plus rudes pour Merlin : balloté tel un vieux sac de farine, bras et jambes attachés, avec en prime un bâillon sur la bouche et un sac de toile sur la tête. Ses ravisseurs le traitaient sans la moindre délicatesse. Le sorcier n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où on l'emmenait, ni du pourquoi. S'évanouissant à plusieurs reprises au cours de la chevauchée, ne pouvant distinguer le jour de la nuit, il perdit vite la notion du temps. Son calvaire lui parut durer des semaines. En vérité, ce furent cinq jours seulement. Le voyage aurait pu durer moins longtemps, si les cavaliers n'avaient préféré éviter les grandes routes et choisi de passer par des petits sentiers et des chemins moins connus.

Merlin eut le sentiment que son calvaire touchait à sa fin, en reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de sabots martelant les planches en bois d'un pont-levis, puis le pavement d'une cours. Affaibli, le sorcier ne réagit même pas lorsqu'un homme vint placer ses doigts sur sa nuque pour vérifier les battements de son pouls.

– Brutes épaisses, grogna l'homme à ses geôliers. On vous avait dit de la ramener vivant…

– Il est vivant ! argua celui qui tenait Merlin sur son cheval.

– Moribond, oui ! contra son interlocuteur. S'il trépasse avant que le Roi lui ait parlé, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre récompense. Et vous serez probablement exécutés dans la seconde.

Merlin sentit l'homme tressaillir. Un bon point pour lui : ceux qui avaient commandité son enlèvement le voulaient vivant.

Des mains et des bras le soulevèrent de sa monture et le portèrent vers ce qui lui parut l'intérieur d'une demeure. Il comprit qu'on le trainait à travers des couloirs à l'écho des pas de ses geôliers et aux brusques changements de direction qu'ils prenaient de temps à autre. Finalement, il entendit de lourdes portes de chênes tourner sur leurs gonds. On le fit avancer dans une grande salle, à en juger par l'écho se répercutant sur les murs. Sous ses pieds, il pouvait sentir ses pas étouffés par un grand tapis de laine. On le jeta sans ménagement à terre, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. Brusquement, quelqu'un lui retira le sac de toile qu'il avait sur la tête.

Ses yeux, restés dans les ténèbres pendant cinq jours, mirent plus de trois minutes à se réhabituer à la lueur pâle de la grande salle. Ses pupilles peinaient à distinguer une silhouette floue devant lui, trapue et carrée. Ce ne fut qu'après un moment qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de taille massive, à la crinière d'argent, des yeux bleus pâles, le visage et la mâchoire carrés, aux lèvres sensuelles, surmontées d'un nez busqué. Il était assis sur un trône imposant, surmonté par une estrade. Et il dardait sur lui ses yeux d'aigles.

Merlin, de son côté, offrait un spectacle beaucoup moins impressionnant. Couvert de boue et trempé jusqu'à l'os – ses ravisseurs ne s'étaient pas souciés de le protéger des intempéries – le visage rongé par une barbe de cinq jours, ses traits émaciés, avec des cernes mauves sous les yeux. Sans parler du fait qu'il était ficelé come un poulet qu'on s'apprête à égorger…

– C'est donc toi qu'on appelle Merlin.

Le ton de l'homme n'exprimait ni la surprise, ni la déception, à peine l'ébauche d'une question rhétorique. Même s'il l'avait voulu, l'enchanteur aurait été bien en peine de répondre puisque son bâillon lui obstruait toujours la parole. D'un simple mouvement des yeux le roi fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de défaire le bandeau. Merlin put déjà mieux respirer, ce qui était hautement appréciable.

– On m'a dit de toi que tu étais un puissant magicien, poursuivit l'homme comme s'il participait à uns conversation des plus banales.

– On vous a bien renseigné, répondit faiblement le sorcier.

– Tu es bien né dans un village reculé, à la frontière entre le Royaume d'Orcanie(1) et celui de Camelot ? Ealdor ?

Merlin redressa la tête, dévisageant avec circonspection son interlocuteur.

– Vous semblez tout savoir de moi, _messire_. Et je ne sais rien de vous. Me feriez-vous la grâce de réparer ce manquement à la courtoisie ?

Un indéfinissable sourire étira discrètement les lèvres de l'homme, visiblement appréciateur de l'aplomb du jeune sorcier.

– Je suis Loth, répondit-il, roi de cette contrée et successeur de Cenred.

Merlin sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ainsi donc il avait été enlevé par le roi Loth en personne. Les choses commençaient à se préciser. Cela devait bien finir par arriver : à force de s'exhiber au tout venant, il avait fini par attirer la convoitise de l'ennemi. Que lui voulait vraiment Loth ? Il n'en savait encore rien. Mais cela ne jouerait pas en sa faveur, c'était certain.

Le roi d'Orcanie toisa l'enchanteur quelques minutes. Cherchait-il à évaluer la puissance du magicien ? Certes, présenté tel quel, Merlin ne payait pas de mine. Mais Loth savait qu'en Magie, et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses disciples, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Et l'air de rien, cet homme paraissait en avoir dans le ventre, aux vues de sa situation et de son audace.

– Oserais-je vous demander où je suis ? lança à nouveau Merlin, sans détacher son regard de celui de Loth.

Le roi quitta son trône et marcha tranquillement vers son prisonnier, toujours à genoux, les membres entravés par des cordes solidement nouées.

– Tu te trouves dans ma forteresse, au sommet du mont Badon, la plus haute montagne de l'île d'Albion.

Merlin tentait d'évaluer la situation, il était seul, entouré d'ennemi armés jusqu'aux dents. En supposant qu'il parvienne à jeter des sorts à au moins trois d'entre eux, il y en aurait toujours un pour lui passer son épée au travers du corps avant qu'il n'ait pu s'enfuir. Si Loth voulait sa mort, ce serait déjà fait. Certes, il voulait aussi l'intimider, peut-être même lui faire peur le contraindre, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Camelot était à des jours de marches, en supposant que ses amis aient la moindre idée de l'endroit où le chercher. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était gagner du temps.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. La grande salle où ils se trouvaient étaient loin d'être achevée : les murs étaient lardés de failles et de trous béants, faisant tenir les pierres dans un équilibre précaire, l'air entrait par tout les orifices et le vent de la montagne venait hurler jusqu'aux pieds du roi. Drôle de château pour un monarque qu'on disait si puissant !

– Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, continua Loth.

Merlin reporta son attention sur lui.

– Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau ? demanda-t-il.

Loth fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai bu à peine une gorgé depuis hier. Vos hommes doivent me prendre pour une salamandre, puisqu'ils n'ont pas jugé utile de me désaltérer davantage.

Le roi fit signe à l'un de ses hommes.

– Je désire te faire part d'un projet que j'ai mis en œuvre, Merlin, poursuivit-il. Comme tu le sais, l'île d'Albion est pour le moment diviser en plusieurs royaumes de plus ou moins grande importance.

Tout en parlant, Loth entama une lente marche à travers la salle. Parlant haut et fort pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

– Tout cela ne rime à rien, selon moi. Tous ces monarques et ces chefs de guerre qui se toisent avec envie, faisant des courbettes à leurs voisins en rêvant en secret de leur prendre leurs terres. Ca ne créé que rancœur et jalousie. Albion est une terre si riche ! Et nous gâchons notre énergie pour quelques lopins de terres dérisoires, lorsque nous pourrions unifier et exploiter l'île toute entière. En se débarrassant des plus faibles et en s'alliant aux bonnes personnes.

– Avec vous comme chef ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une véritable question.

– Il en faut bien un, répondit Loth.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune page revenait avec un pichet d'eau fraîche. Le garçon se pencha sur Merlin et l'aida à se désaltérer. Un léger hoquet fit comprendre au valet que c'était suffisant. Lorsqu'il écarta le pichet, Merlin reconnut avec surprise Bohort.

Si le jeune homme était là, cela voulait dire que son maître ne devait pas se trouver loin. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus claires.

– Quel rôle suis-je sensé jouer là dedans ? demanda Merlin à voix haute.

Loth s'était rapproché de lui et posa un genou à terre, pour lui parler face à face.

– Je voudrais que tu m'aides dans cette entreprise. Si tes pouvoirs sont aussi grands qu'on le dit, avec toi à mes côtés, en à peine un an, toute Albion serait sous mon contrôle. Et tu aurais ta part du gâteau. Cela va de soi.

Merlin jeta un bref regard à Bohort, qui se tenait en retrait. Le visage grave, marqué par la fatigue ou l'inquiétude, difficile à dire. Puis il reporta son attention sur le roi.

– Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, _seigneur Loth_, que je sers déjà un autre maître.

L'enchanteur avait articulé ses mots d'une voix froide. Loin de se départir de son sourire, son interlocuteur l'accentua davantage, ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant.

– Sais-tu que, du fait que tu es né sur mes terres, je serais en droit de te réclamer à Arthur ? dit-il sur le même ton froid.

– Je ne suis pas un serf(2), protesta Merlin. Je suis né libre, tout comme ma mère avant moi. C'est de mon propre chef que je suis allé à Camelot et librement que j'y suis demeuré. Nul ne peut me contraindre à servir qui je refuse de servir.

Le sourire de Loth n'était plus qu'un rictus.

– Nous verrons cela, dit-il.

Et en se relevant, il ordonna à ses gardes :

– Enfermez-le dans les cachots. Dans la cellule aux barreaux de mithril.

Merlin fut trainé sans ménagement à travers une galerie souterraine, creusée à même la riche, où la lumière du jour ne rentrait pas. On le jeta dans un cachot, au sol jonché de paille. Dans sa chute, il s'ouvrit le menton sur la surface en granite. Les gardes le laissèrent là et remontèrent à la surface.

Seul, le sorcier commença par défaire ses liens, à l'aide sa magie. Puis il inspecta sa prison : les couloirs étaient déserts, sans trace du moindre garde, pas un bruit ne faisait écho hormis celui de sa propre respiration l'endroit était plongé dans les ténèbres, uniquement éclairé par des torches. Merlin jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux barreaux de sa cage. En les touchant, il ne reconnut pas le minerai utilisé. C'était un métal qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il voulut l'étudier plus précisément, en usant de ses pouvoirs, mais à sa grande surprise celle-ci demeura inerte, face au matériau. Comme si le fer était trop dense pour être percé par la Magie. Intrigué, l'enchanteur renouvela l'expérience, qui reproduisit inlassablement le même résultat.

– Bel ouvrage, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin sursauta en entendant cette voix jaillir des ténèbres. Loth s'était matérialisé devant lui.

– Qu'est-ce ? demanda Merlin.

– Du mithril. Un minerai extrêmement rare, totalement imperméable à la Magie, qu'on ne trouve que dans les mines du royaume d'Urien.

– C'est lui qui vous a dit d'où je venais…

– J'avais chargé Urien et son fils d'en apprendre le plus possible à ton sujet. Ils ne m'ont malheureusement pas été d'une grande aide en ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs. Mais, vu l'acharnement que tu mets à vouloir sortir de ta prison, je soupçonne que tu dois avoir de grandes dispositions…

Merlin tressaillit. Depuis combien de temps Loth l'observait, au juste ?...

– Que voulez-vous de moi ?

– Toi, répondit simplement le roi. Je te veux dans mes rangs. Je sais qu'avec tes pouvoirs, la victoire me sera acquise…

– Vous manquez donc tant de confiance en vous pour craindre que je vous fasse de l'ombre ?...

Loth s'immobilisa et le toisa de son regard pâle. Un moment, Merlin craignit d'avoir trop parlé. Mais le roi se reprit.

– Contrairement à ton précédent maître, Uther Pendragon, je ne désapprouve pas la Magie. Au contraire, je lui trouve un grand intérêt. Certes, comme tout ce qui génère de la puissance, elle a besoin d'être mâtée et surveillée. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était dommage d'abattre un cheval sous prétexte qu'il se montre un peu trop fougueux…

– Vous me voyez donc comme un cheval ?

– Comme un instrument. Avec lequel je pourrais faire des merveilles, si tu me laissais en jouer comme je l'entends.

Une violente nausée s'empara de Merlin.

– Et si je refuse ?

Loth marqua une nouvelle pause. Tendant une main, il caressa l'arrête du mur à côté des grilles du cachot.

– As-tu remarqué l'état déplorable de cet endroit ? J'essaie depuis plusieurs années de construire une forteresse sur cette montagne. Seulement l'ennui c'est que toutes mes tentatives ont échoué pour le moment. J'ai tout essayé : faire reprendre trente fois les mesures du terrain, changer dix fois d'architecte – après avoir exécuté le précédent – modifier l'emplacement, changer le mortier, changer l'agencement des pierres… Rien n'y fait. A chaque fois que le travail prend forme, un éboulement jette tout à terre et il n'y a plus qu'à tout reprendre à zéro. En désespoir de cause, je me suis décidé à consulter un oracle. Et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que rien ne pouvait être construit sur cette montagne, car elle était maudite. Et que le seul moyen pour briser cette malédiction serait de mêlé au mortier, qui me sert à tenir les murs, le sang d'un homme né sans père…

Un silence glaçant passa entre les deux hommes. Merlin vit un sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres de Loth.

– Tu es bien le fils bâtard d'une paysanne, à ce que l'on m'a dit, Merlin ?

Le sorcier voyait très bien où son tortionnaire voulait en venir. Ses intentions étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche. Mais il en fallait plus pour le faire plier.

– Cet oracle était un charlatan…

– Comment cela ?

La réplique de Merlin avait surpris Loth. Le roi ne c'était pas attendu à autant d'aplomb de la part d'un être aussi chétif.

– Un enfant ne peut pas naître sans père, contra le Sorcier. C'est physiquement impossible. Tout comme il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu et de plante sans racines. Vous pourrez toujours chercher, vous ne trouverez jamais celui qu'il vous faut. Votre quête est vaine(3).

Loth cilla un bref instant, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, qui fit trembler les murs du cachot.

– Toi, on peut dire que tu as du cran ! Et intelligent avec cela. Je comprends pourquoi Arthur t'a placé parmi ses conseillers.

Puis son visage s'assombrit de nouveau.

– Ne crois pas ce qu'on colporte sur mon compte : je sais apprécier les qualités d'un homme. J'admire ta loyauté et ton courage. Je comprends les raisons qui te poussent à te méfier de mes alliés.

Loth baissa encore la voix, comme pour faire une confidence à Merlin.

– Moi-même je ne leur ferais pas confiance une minute, si je ne savais pas qu'ils ont trop peur de moi pour oser tenter quoique ce soit. Mais je crains qu'une fois Albion toute à moi, ils ne deviennent vite une charge. Ce qu'il me faudrait, ce sont des hommes comme toi : courageux, habiles et surtout intelligents. Pense à tout ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble, Merlin…

– Vous perdez votre temps, Loth ! Je ne suis pas intéressé. Et je ne le serais jamais.

Son interlocuteur en fut presque déçu.

– Il ne faut jamais dire « jamais », Merlin.

Puis il haussa les épaules et regagna l'entrée de la cellule.

– Tu as de la chance : s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est le gâchis. J'ai vraiment envie de t'avoir à mes côtés, Merlin, dit-il en se retournant vers son prisonnier. C'est pourquoi je te laisse six jours. Si dans six jours, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, alors je ferais couler ton sang sur les murs de cette forteresse. Et tes talents seront perdus, autant pour moi que pour Arthur…

Merlin ne sut combien de temps il demeura seul dans les cachots. Sans lumière extérieure, il ne pouvait évaluer les heures du jour. Ce qui lui faisait perdre toute notion du temps. Un fait sûrement voulu par Loth : ainsi il ne pouvait savoir s'il était loin ou proche de son exécution, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son affliction. Et comme personne ne venait le voir, pas même pour lui apporter une maigre pitance – un argument de plus pour l'obliger à céder –, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ses geôliers lui préparaient. Abandonné à ses pensées, Merlin laissa son esprit dériver vers les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Il pensa à Arthur. Son ami allait-il croire qu'il l'avait abandonné ? Il l'imaginait, lançant des patrouilles à sa recherche, mais incapable de savoir où chercher. Saurait-il seulement comment il avait fini ? Que jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Merlin avait refusé de le trahir…

Il pensa à Gaius. Gaius qui se faisait si vieux. Plus le temps passait, plus Merlin redoutait le jour où le vieux médecin n'aurait même plus la force de sortir de son lit. Ils avaient partagé tant d'épreuves ensemble. Le jeune magicien aurait seulement voulu épargner à Gaius la douleur de le perdre en premier.

Il pensa à Gwyneth. Sa douce Gwyneth. Cette promesse de bonheur trop vite envolée. Il songea aux projets qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé faire ensemble. A cette famille qu'ils ne fonderaient pas…

Et sans qu'il le veuille, son esprit dériva vers le Val sans retour. Vers Morgane. Vers Mélusine. Sur ce terrible secret tapi dans la forêt. Etait-ce un mal où un bien ? Même maintenant, il ne parvenait pas à le savoir. Mélusine. Sa fille. Cela lui faisait tellement drôle de penser ces mots. _Sa fille_. _La chair de sa chair_. _Le sang de son sang_. Ce petit bout d'être humain, né de lui et de Morgane. Qui aurait cru cela possible ? Certainement pas lui ! Sûrement moins Morgane…

Morgane… Ce mélange de colère et de regret qui s'emparait de lui, lorsqu'il pensait à elle. S'il n'avait pas écouté Kilgharrah… S'il avait fait fi des recommandations de Gaius… Aurait-il pu la sauver ? Aurait-il pu l'empêcher de s'égarer ? Auraient-ils pu s'aimer ?...

– Préférer la mort à la liberté ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était dieu possible d'être aussi buté !...

Merlin sursauta et se redressa brusquement au son de la voix narquoise qui raisonna dans le couloir. Ce fut un homme grand, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et au visage allongé, qui dardait sur lui un regard curieux.

– Alvarr ! s'exclama Merlin.

– Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

Le dénommé Alvarr en parut surpris.

– Pas vraiment, se reprit l'enchanteur.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais réellement présentés l'un à l'autre. Merlin avait contré ses plans à distance, il y avait de cela des années. Encore un sorcier qui ne portait pas Camelot dans son cœur.

– Que faites-vous ici ? questionna Merlin.

– Tu crois être le seul sorcier à qui Loth a proposé une alliance ?

Le jeune sorcier n'était pas vraiment surpris. Le peu qu'il savait de son vis-à-vis dressait de ce dernier un portrait peu flatteur : un fanatique, plus intéressé par le pouvoir et l'influence que par la justice ou la paix.

– Que vous a-t-il promis en échange de vos services ?

– Des terres. A l'usage exclusif des druides et des sorciers. Enfin un lieu où nous pourrions vivre entre nous, sans être constamment chassés, traqués comme du gibier…

– Où en serait l'intérêt, puisque les êtres doués de magie ne sont plus bannis dans _aucun_ royaume…

– Parce que tu crois que cela va durer ?

– Parce que vous croyez que Loth va tenir parole ?

Alvarr redressa brusquement la tête, piqué au vif par la remarque de Merlin. Moins vexé par son manque de foi que par le fait que le prisonnier ait pu sous-entendre que le roi Loth le prenait pour un imbécile.

– Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, maugréa-t-il.

– Surtout si vous en devenez le seigneur et maître, lui balança Merlin, narquois.

L'autre fronça les sourcils. Cet homme était plus retors qu'il ne l'imaginait.

– Le pouvoir, la domination, énuméra Merlin. Il n'y a que cela qui vous intéresse. Vous vous fichez pas mal du nombre d'innocents qui périront dans cette entreprise. Tant que vous serez là pour ramasser les restes…

– Tu es mal placé pour me juger, Emrys.

Merlin s'arrêta de respirer pendant une demi-seconde.

– Oui, je sais qui tu es, poursuivit Alvarr. Je sais que pour servir ton cher Arthur, tu n'as pas hésité à laisser des centaines des nôtres se faire massacrer.

Merlin ne baissa pas les yeux : c'eût été lui faire trop d'honneur.

– Dis-moi, fruit de Mâab, en quoi mon alliance avec Loth serait-elle plus condamnable que la tienne avec le fils d'Uther Pendragon ?

– J'ai vécu sous la tyrannie de Cenred. Je connais les hommes comme Loth. Ils sont égoïstes, orgueilleux et avides. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est la gloire et le pouvoir. Ils se moquent du sang qu'ils versent. Les ravages qu'ils provoquent pour satisfaire leur orgueil les laissent indifférents. Jamais je ne me rangerais à leur côté. Et toi, Alvarr, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Tu manipules tes partisans pour qu'ils se battent et meurent à ta place, et que tu puisses en récolter toute la gloire. Je préfère mourir plutôt que triompher à tes côtés.

– Que ton souhait soit exaucé, Merlin.

Sur ces mots, Alvarr disparut, laissant Merlin seul.

Le temps passant, la faim et la soif se firent de plus en plus grandes. Déjà, pendant son périple avec ses ravisseurs, on ne l'avait que peu nourri. Mais au fond de cette geôle, laissé sans soin, le sorcier dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aura probablement pas la force de se traîner jusqu'au billot. Ses geôliers allaient devoir le porter… Ce serait d'un comique !… Il délirait à présent.

Allongé sur la paille, il voyait à travers ses yeux mi-clos les barreaux de sa cellule se mouvoir. Se mettre à dessiner des formes incertaines. Il crut même reconnaître une silhouette. Un jeune homme encapuchonné. Celui-ci dardait ses yeux pâles sur lui. On aurait dit qu'il observait une bête curieuse.

Merlin ne détacha plus son regard de cette apparition, qui lui était totalement étrangère et en même temps étrangement familière.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

– Tu ne me reconnais pas ! s'étonna une voix claire et virile. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre…

Merlin se redressa faiblement sur un coude, rampant péniblement jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule. Il ne détachait plus son regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier devait avoir entre dix-neuf et vingt-deux ans. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle et ses cheveux noirs. Mais ce fut sa voix, cette voix qui hantait le cauchemar de Merlin, moins grave et plus enfantine, mais néanmoins c'était bien cette voix-là…

– Mordred…

– Tu es peut-être parvenu à tromper ton monde, Emrys. Mais tu ne me tromperas pas, moi. Je sais qui tu es : _**un traître**_. Un traître et un lâche. Tu as préféré rester caché dans l'ombre d'Uther, plutôt que de te battre au côté de tes frères…

La voix du jeune homme était amère, sans la moindre once de pitié. C'était celle d'un juge, face à un condamné. Peinant à rassembler ses esprits, Merlin tenta de se défendre.

– Je devais protéger Arthur… Grâce à moi,… la Magie est de nouveau autorisé à Camelot… J'ai fait des sacrifices… sans fin… pour y parvenir…

– Des sacrifices, oui ! Ceux des nôtres ! Pour satisfaire ta soif de pouvoir, tu t'es débarrassé de tes rivaux les plus gênants, en agissant par traîtrise. En les livrant à Uther ou en les tuant toi-même. Comme tu l'as fait pour Nimue, pour Morgause et pour Dame Morgane…

– Je n'ai pas tué Morgane…

– Elle est morte à cause de toi ! Elle était notre reine ! Notre espoir ! Tu aurais dû la soutenir et lui offrir ton allégeance ! Mais tu as préféré l'ombre d'Arthur… d'un bâtard né grâce à la Magie et qui l'a reniée… Un maître à ton image. Je vous hais tous les deux ! Vous n'étiez même pas dignes de cirer les souliers de Dame Morgane ! Son sang restera à jamais sur tes mains…

– Je n'ai pas _**tué**_ Morgane !

Merlin avait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour prononcer ces mots. Sa gorge était sèche, ce qui rendait sa voix grave et feutrée.

– _Je n'ai pas tué Morgane_, répéta-t-il comme une longue litanie ou une prière. _Je n'ai pas tué Morgane…_

* * *

_1 Territoire du roi Loth dans la légende arthurienne. Supposément l'ancien Royaume de Cenred._

_2 Au Moyen-âge, il existait deux statuts de paysans : les vilains, qui étaient des hommes libres et pouvaient donc se rendre d'une seigneurie à l'autre sans être inquiétés, et les serfs, qui étaient rattachés aux terres de leur maître et n'avaient pas le droit de les quitter._

_3 Je signale que le principe d'Immaculée Conception échappe complètement à ce petit païen adapte du druidisme ^^_

_Si vous voulez que Merlin sorte de prison, envoyez-moi des reviews. Plus j'en aurais, plus vite il sera libre. Sinon j'ai bien peur que le pauvre chéri casse sa pipe avant l'arrivée des secours :/... *Oh, que je suis méchante! XP*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre encore que je vous offre gracieusement. Un grand merci à ma beta Shima-chan et à mes reviewers (vous êtes mes rayons de soleil !)_

* * *

_L'Exilé_

_Merlin… Merlin…_

Une voix l'appelait dans l'obscurité. Une voix inconnue.

_Sire Merlin…_

A grand renfort de concentration, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. La tête lui tournait. Sa vision était floue. Mais après quelques minutes, il parvint à distinguer une silhouette accroupie devant les barreaux de sa cage.

– Ah, enfin ! s'exclama son visiteur. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !

Merlin se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Etait-ce une nouvelle ruse de Loth et de ses sbires ? Il n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant le jeune garçon en face de lui sortir de sous sa tunique une miche de pain, un morceau de fromage et une gourde, qu'il lui tendit à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Cette vision donna à Merlin une poussée d'énergie qui lui permit de bondir de sa paillasse pour se jeter sur sa pitance. L'odeur du pain lui aurait donné des haut le cœur tant elle lui paraissait délicieusement merveilleuse. Sans plus attendre, il commença à dévorer son repas à pleines dents.

– Allez-y doucement ! l'enjoignit son sauveur. J'ai eu un mal fou à me les procurer. Faîtes-les un peu durer…

Le Sorcier redressa la tête pour considérer son visiteur providentiel. Un jeune garçon âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux auburn, les yeux pâles et la mâchoire triangulaire.

– Je te connais, articula péniblement Merlin. Je t'ai déjà vu…

L'autre leva un sourcil appréciateur.

– Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre attention. La plupart du temps, on ne me remarque même pas…

– Lionel ! Tu es Lionel, le frère de Bohort !

– Doucement ! le fustigea le garçon. Les gardes sont idiots, mais c'est pas une raison pour leur mâcher le travail…

Merlin secoua la tête et s'appliqua à finir consciencieusement sa pitance, en en dégustant chaque bouchée.

– Je serais bien venu plus tôt, commenta Lionel sur un ton d'excuse. Mais j'ai eu un mal fou à échapper à la surveillance de Sire Dorian…

– Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

– Quatre jours.

– Quatre jours !

Merlin poussa un long soupir.

– Je croyais que ça faisait plus d'une semaine…

– Réjouissez-vous, l'exécution n'est pas pour toute suite.

– Encore deux jours à passer dans cet enfer, avant la conclusion finale. Quelle joie, en effet !

– On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là…

Merlin jeta un regard suspicieux à son interlocuteur.

– Cette forteresse tient avec des bouts de ficelles. Suffit d'être un peu malin et on pourrait facilement s'évader.

– Je ne peux pas sortir de ce cachot, le métal qui a servi à en forger les barreaux est insensible à la Magie.

– Votre problème à vous les sorciers, c'est qu'il faut toujours que vous passiez par les voies les plus compliquées. Ce n'est pas parce que le mithril est insensible à la Magie, qu'il ne peut pas être démantelé par autre chose.

Merlin commençait sérieuse à aimer ce garçon.

– Un pied de biche devrait faire l'affaire, commenta ce dernier.

– Tu n'aurais pas plutôt la clef ?

– La clef, c'est Sire Dorian qui en a la garde. Et il ne me laissera jamais l'approcher…

– Ton frère pourrait s'en charger.

– Bohort ne sait pas que je suis là. Et s'il l'apprenait, il ne nous serait pas d'un grand secours…

Devant le regard interrogateur du magicien, Lionel poussa gros soupir.

– Je suppose qu'Arthur vous a raconté notre histoire.

Merlin acquiesça silencieusement.

– Bohort refuse de s'opposer à Urien. Le trahir encore moins.

– Ton frère est très attaché à l'honneur…

– C'est surtout un lâche ! s'emporta Lionel.

Le visage du jeune garçon se décomposa immédiatement après avoir dit ces mots.

– J'avais huit ans quand notre père est mort, se reprit-il. Bohort tout juste quinze. En tant qu'aîné, il était en droit de contester le testament de notre père et d'exiger la gestion pleine et entière de nos terres…

– Quinze ans c'est jeune pour assumer seul le rôle de chef de famille, défendit Merlin. Il devait penser qu'Urien vous mettrait à l'abri.

– Oui, et voilà le résultat ! Je n'en veux pas à Bohort de n'avoir pas agi il y a sept ans. Je lui en veux de continuer à se taire aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est remuer le passé, réciter la devise de notre famille et les leçons de notre père comme des prières. Mais dès qu'il faut se battre vraiment, il est le premier à plier l'échine.

Merlin percevait dans la voix de Lionel toute la tristesse et l'amertume qui l'habitaient. Au fond de lui, il était moins scandalisé par son état actuel, que meurtri devant le spectacle de ce frère, qu'il aimait et admirait, rabaissé à un rang indigne de lui.

– Dorian abuse de lui… lâcha-t-il, la gorge comprimée. Il croit que je ne le sais pas. Il fait tout pour me protéger, mais il reste paralysé dès qu'il s'agit d'assurer sa propre défense. Je crois que je suis la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'est pas encore suicidé. Les autres domestiques le surnomment _l'Exilé_, parce qu'il fait toujours une tête de six pieds de long.

– Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

– Parce que si je parviens à vous faire enfuir, je veux que vous nous emmeniez avec vous, à Camelot. Que vous interveniez pour qu'Arthur nous protège…

– Je croyais que ton frère ne voudrait pas s'enfuir. A t'entendre, je te croyais prêt à l'abandonner ici…

Lionel parut sincèrement choqué par cette observation.

– Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. J'en veux à mon père de s'être fourvoyé. Et j'en veux à mon frère de s'être résigné. Mais aussi vrai que je chérirais le souvenir du premier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je ne laisserais pas le second dans cet enfer. Si on l'assomme et qu'on le met sur un cheval, à mi-chemin il comprendra bien où est son intérêt.

Lionel laissa un sourire espiègle se dessiner sur son visage.

– Il n'est pas idiot, il est juste buté…

– Cite-moi un chevalier qui ne le soit pas.

– Mon frère n'est pas chevalier.

– Pas encore…

Ce fut au tour de Merlin d'afficher un sourire énigmatique.

– Je te promets de plaider ta cause et celle de ton frère devant Arthur. Il vous sera reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

– Au cas où il lui en faudrait plus, intervint Lionel, j'ai deux ou trois choses qui pourraient l'intéresser…

Merlin allait de surprise en surprise avec ce garçon.

– Sire Dorian me traine partout avec lui, lorsqu'il doit quitter le château. Mais vu que la vigilance n'est vraiment pas son fort, j'ai réussi à récupérer deux trois informations…

– Lesquelles ?

Lionel sortit de sa tunique un long rouleau de parchemin, sur lequel des doigts nerveux avaient tracé à la plume des noms, des chiffres, des lieux et même des dessins de cartes et de plans.

– Qu'est-ce ? demanda Merlin abasourdit.

– Les noms des principaux alliés de Loth, les effectifs de leurs troupes, les lieux de le principales places fortes et j'ai pu recopier quelques plans de bâtiments.

Le magicien jeta sur l'adolescent un regard ahuri. Ce dernier lui répondit en découvrant toutes ses dents blanches.

– Vous savez que personne ne fait attention à un serviteur. J'ai une mémoire instantanée : il me suffit de poser les yeux quelques minutes sur un document pour en garder une image nette et précise dans mon esprit.

Jamais un homme n'aurait pu paraître plus fier de lui. Et il y avait de quoi ! Ces renseignements seraient d'une aide précieuse à Arthur. C'était la clef pour organiser efficacement les troupes de Camelot et leur faire gagner un temps précieux.

Merlin se mit alors à voir la situation sous un autre angle. Le maigre repas que lui avait apporté Lionel lui avait redonné des forces, mais en aurait-il assez pour quitter la forteresse sans encombre. Si l'adolescent devait le trainer jusqu'à Camelot comme un poids mort, ils prendraient plus de risque d'être repris. Et l'issue serait alors définitive pour tout le monde.

– Tu dois partir au plus vite, articula Merlin en rendant le parchemin à Lionel.

– Tout de suite. Dès que j'aurais trouvé un pied de biche. Et il faudra qu'on attrape mon frère. Ce ne sera pas trop difficile : avec un sortilège, vous allez le convaincre de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire…

– Non !

Le ton impérieux du Sorcier fit sursauter Lionel.

– Tu dois partir. Maintenant. Sans perdre une minute. Et sans que rien ne puisse te retarder. Arthur doit à tout prix avoir ses renseignements…

– Mais… Et vous ?

– Ce n'est pas le plus important. Si je pars avec toi, je ne ferais que te retarder et cela pourrait nous être fatal à tous les deux…

– Mais si je me présente sans vous devant le roi Arthur, si je lui dis que je vous ai laissé pourrir dans cette geôle… Il refusera de m'écouter !

– Remet-lui ceci.

Merlin tendit, à travers les barreaux du cachot, une chevalière gravée de l'emblème d'un oiseau.

– Qu'est-ce ? demanda Lionel.

– Le blason de la famille de Bois. Si tu présentes cet objet à Arthur, il saura que c'est moi qui t'envoie, et il acceptera de t'écouter…

– Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de mon frère !

Les yeux de Lionel étaient devenus sombres**.** La détresse se lisait sur ses traits devenus d'un coup beaucoup plus graves.

– Si je pars sans lui, et que Dorian s'en aperçoit, il va… Je ne peux pas le laisser là !

La panique du jeune homme n'avait d'égale que son dévouement pour son aîné. Cette loyauté toucha le cœur de Merlin, et ne lui fit aimer que davantage les deux garçons.

– Je m'occuperais de ton frère…

– Comment ? On vous exécute dans _**deux jours**_. Et vous êtes incapable de vous tirez d'ici tout seul…

– Lionel, tu dois me faire confiance.

– Comment être sûr que vous tiendrez parole ?

Merlin vit la flamme dans le regard de l'adolescent, sa colère. Comment convaincre quelqu'un à qui on avait tout ôté par traîtrise de s'en remettre aveuglément à un inconnu ? Lionel n'avait jamais eu que deux modèles dans son existence : son père et son frère. Et tous deux avaient failli à leur devoir, celui de le protéger. Par excès de naïveté. Tout simplement en faisant confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

– Parce que tu m'as redonné espoir. Parce que grâce à toi, j'ai une envie folle d'en découdre avec ses traîtres. Et parce qu'en l'occurrence, ou tu fais ce que je te dis, ou tu resteras l'esclave de Dorian pour le restant de tes jours.

Si ce dernier argument ne convainquit qu'à moitié Lionel, du moins eut-il le mérite de le décider à partir. Le jeune garçon avait conscience de tenter la chance en agissant aussi précipitamment. Il jouait non seulement sa vie, mais aussi celle de son frère. Mais d'un autre côté, une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. Entre une mort potentielle et une vie de soumission et d'humiliation permanente, il avait fait son choix, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Restait à espérer que les dieux seraient de son côté, pour une fois.

C'est pourquoi il quitta l'enchanteur dans les cachots, parvenant à regagner la surface dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il alla droit aux écuries. Ayant l'habitude de s'occuper des chevaux, il avait su au fil du temps gagner leur confiance et se faire obéir d'eux mieux que leurs maîtres officiels. Très calmement, dans le silence de la nuit noire, il sortit de l'enceinte de la forteresse. Une fois à une distance de plus de vingt mètres, il se retourna vers la silhouette sombre du bâtiment en ruine au sommet de la montagne qui, dans les ténèbres nocturnes, lui évoquait l'image d'un vautour perché sur la branche d'un arbre mort.

Il songea à l'enchanteur Merlin, qui pourrissait au fond de sa geôle, espérant un ultime secours. Il songea à son frère Bohort, qui serait sûrement le premier à remarquer sa disparition au matin, il le chercherait dans tout le château. Son cœur se serra et il détourna les yeux. Eperonnant sa monture, il partit au triple galop en direction de Camelot.

Comme Lionel l'avait redouté, au matin, Bohort fut le premier à s'apercevoir de la disparition de l'adolescent. D'abord, il remarqua que la paillasse à côté de la sienne n'avait pas été occupée de la nuit. Il ne le trouva pas aux cuisines, ou du moins ce qui en tenait lieu dans la forteresse de Badon : un foyer aménagé dans une salle réduite, la seule dont les murs n'étaient pas encore fissurés.

Ce maudit bastion, où on avait l'impression qu'à tout moment les pierres pouvaient vous tomber sur la tête !

Ce fut en allant le chercher dans les écuries, qu'il remarqua l'absence de l'un des chevaux. Le pressentiment qu'il avait eu en voyant les sbires du roi Loth débarquer avec le sorcier Merlin vint brusquement le prendre à la gorge. Bohort savait depuis plusieurs mois que son frère projetait de s'enfuir. Les deux garçons n'en avaient jamais parlé ouvertement. D'ailleurs, ils ne se disaient plus grand-chose depuis bien longtemps. Mais entre eux les sentiments pouvaient se passer de mot. N'étaient-ils pas prisonniers dans la même galère ? Ne partageaient-ils pas tout depuis l'enfance ?

Oh oui, Bohort pouvait sans problème deviner les intentions de son frère. Il avait remarqué ses multiples absences, sa manie de fureter et les parchemins qu'il gardait jalousement sous sa couche. Depuis l'arrivé du magicien dans les geôles de Loth, Lionel était devenu intenable, cherchant toutes les occasions de se rendre dans les cachots alors même que Dorian avait placé des gardes devant l'entrée. Combien de fois Bohort avait dû aller le chercher avant qu'il ne se fasse attraper ? Et voilà, que sa seule chance de savoir où était passé son frère, était de se rendre dans les cachots, rompant l'ordre qui avait été donné de ne surtout pas briser l'isolement du Sorcier.

Avant de s'y rendre, Bohort eut tout de même le réflexe de mettre de côté une partie de son repas du midi pour Merlin. Pourquoi ? Il y avait sans doute diverses raisons. La première étant qu'il faudrait bien amadouer le Sorcier pour qu'il accepte de l'aider. La deuxième était qu'il avait été témoin de l'état dans lequel les sbires de Loth avaient trainé le mage jusqu'à la forteresse, et le jeune homme savait qu'aucune nourriture ne lui avait été apportée depuis. Le Sorcier devait donc être à bout de force. Ces maigres provisions ne seraient pas de trop pour l'aider à soutenir une conversation. Et peut-être aussi à cause d'un léger sentiment d'empathie que Bohort se refusait à analyser.

A l'instar de Lionel, il n'eut aucun mal à forcer l'entrée des cachots. Persuadé que le sorcier était tenu en respect par les barreaux de mithril, les gardes baillaient aux corneilles ou jouaient aux cartes sans se soucier de surveiller l'entrée. Les courants d'air leur sifflaient dans les oreilles et entre les plis de leurs vêtements, qui n'étaient pas assez chauds. De toute manière, qui pouvait bien s'intéresser au sort de ce pauvre bougre que Loth laissait moisir au fond de sa cellule. Il serait sûrement mort avant le lendemain.

Dans son cachot, Merlin n'en menait pas large en effet. Certes, les quelques restes du jeune Lionel lui avaient redonné un semblant de force, mais après des jours de privations, il était encore loin du compte. Il douta d'avoir pris la meilleure décision en ordonnant au jeune garçon de partir sans lui. Pour Camelot, il était primordial que ces documents arrivent à destination. Mais pour lui…

Il avait pris un pari énorme en supposant que le désir de Bohort de retrouver son frère serait plus fort que sa crainte du déshonneur. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Lionel ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ça lui paraissait long. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si dehors il faisait jour ou nuit. Il lui avait dit qu'il était enfermé depuis quatre jours… Soit deux jours avant que Loth ne repeigne les murs de la forteresse avec son sang. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti avec Lionel ? Parfois, son dévouement envers Arthur l'effrayait lui-même. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : Merlin donnerait sans hésiter sa vie pour son Roi, mais à vingt-sept ans(1) il n'avait aucun goût pour le martyre et aimait encore assez la vie pour ne pas être pressé de la quitter.

– Sire Merlin…

Une voix grave et hautaine le tira de ses sombres pensées. En levant la tête, il vit, planté devant les grilles de sa cellule, le jeune Bohort. Chacun offrait à son vis-à-vis un spectacle peu réjouissant. Merlin, les joues creusées, les yeux cernés d'une couleur violette, le visage blême, semblait prêt pour la tombe. Bohort, malgré ses efforts pour garder le contrôle de lui-même, avait les traits marqués par l'inquiétude et la panique. Le jeune homme agrippait ses doigts aux barreaux du cachot pour les empêcher de trembler. Ses yeux noisette dardés sur Merlin formulaient une accusation silencieuse.

– Où est mon frère ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Je sais qu'il est venu vous voir…

Une colère sourde mêlée à la panique faisait briller ses yeux d'une flamme intense.

– De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Que lui avez-vous promis ?

– La liberté, répondit Merlin d'une voix calme, s'il parvenait à prévenir Arthur du complot qui se trame contre lui.

– Où est Lionel ?

– Avec un peu de chance, il doit-être près des frontières du royaume de Camelot.

Bohort, sur le point de sortir de ses gonds, relâcha les barreaux et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

– Comment avez-vous pu ? grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Vous n'aviez pas le droit… Ce n'est qu'un enfant… De quel droit l'avez-vous poussé à prendre autant de risque ?...

– C'est lui qui est venu me trouver, se défendit Merlin. Il cherchait depuis longtemps le moyen de se libérer du joug d'Urien. Je n'ai fait que lui indiquer une direction…

– En l'envoyant vers la mort ! En lui faisant des promesses insensées…

– En lui disant qu'il était libre de choisir ! Tout comme vous, Bohort…

Le jeune homme interrompit un instant sa diatribe pour l'écouter.

– Je sais ce qu'Urien vous a fait, poursuivit Merlin. Il a abusé de la confiance de votre père, vous a spolié, vous et Lionel. Bohort, cet homme ne mérite pas la constance que vous lui offrez…

– Parce que vous vous croyez mieux qu'Urien ? Lui s'est contenté de me prendre mes terres et mes biens. Vous, vous me prenez tout ce qui me reste…

– Ce n'est pas se déshonorer que de quitter le service d'un maître qui ne s'est pas montré à la hauteur…

– Je me fous du déshonneur ! Savez-vous seulement ce qu'Urien lui fera s'il est attrapé ? Le dernier esclave qui a tenté de s'enfuir a été pendu aux remparts du château, la tête en bas. Les gardes l'ont laissé comme ça jusqu'à ce que des corbeaux viennent lui dévorer les yeux…

– Arthur ne laissera pas faire…

– Le roi Arthur n'interviendra pas pour sauver un simple vassal, déshonoré qui plus est…

– Il ne laissera pas faire, vous dis-je ! La vie d'un valet a autant de prix à ses yeux que celle d'un chevalier.

– Lionel et moi ne sommes ni des valets ni des chevaliers ! Nous ne sommes rien ! De simples meubles qu'on déplace ou qu'on jette au gré de son humeur…

La détresse faisait se morceler le masque d'austérité de Bohort. Peu à peu, Merlin parvenait à distinguer l'âme d'un jeune homme auquel on avait promis un autre destin et qui se retrouvait à servir de larbin pour des hommes cent fois plus indignes que lui.

– Bohort, croyez-moi… Je vous comprends mieux que vous ne l'imaginez. Je sais ce que c'est d'être méprisé et rabaissé alors que l'on pourrait faire mieux…

– Non ! éclata-t-il soudainement. Non, vous ne savez rien ! Avoir été le serviteur d'Arthur ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un capable de comprendre ce que j'ai enduré ! Vous êtes né au bas de l'échelle, donc vous ne pouviez que monter… Vous ne savez ce que c'est d'être le dernier représentant d'une lignée de héros et de grands guerriers, ce que représente à vos yeux et à ceux de votre famille l'héritage qu'on vous transmet, de porter sur vos épaules l'honneur et la mémoire de vos ancêtres et de savoir que tout le monde attend de vous que vous soyez à la hauteur… Et de se réveiller un matin… et de découvrir qu'on n'est plus personne… une ombre… un moins que rien… Sans savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là…

Le masque d'austérité s'était brisé pour faire voir un jeune homme désemparé et à bout de nerfs.

– Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est de perdre tout du jour au lendemain. Je suis né humble, c'est vrai. J'ai grandi sans que personne n'attende grand-chose de moi. En revanche, je sais ce que c'est d'être prisonnier d'un rôle qui n'est pas le sien. D'être contraint de se taire et de courber l'échine, quand on sait que l'on pourrait accomplir des choses bien plus grandes que de briquer un parquet ou polir une armure qui n'est pas la sienne. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans la même idéologie que vous, j'en conviens. Pour moi, la valeur d'un homme se mesure à ses qualités propres, et non à sa naissance. Et lorsque je vous vois, Bohort, je ne vois pas le fils déchu du chevalier de Gaunes ou l'esclave de Sire Dorian. Je vois un homme intègre et courageux. Votre dévouement à votre frère montre que vous avez du cœur. Votre assiduité à vous entraîner et à entretenir vos talents d'épéiste, malgré votre chute, prouve que vous n'êtes pas homme à vous laissez abattre. Votre patience, votre dignité dans la déchéance démontre que vous n'avez perdu ni votre fierté, ni votre courage. Je crois que vous valez mieux que celui qu'on vous force à être. Ce qui vous manque, ce n'est ni la force, ni la bravoure, mais un idéal pour lequel vous battre…

– Et vous prétendez m'offrir cet idéal ?...

– Oui.

Bohort demeura immobile, comme paralysé. La bouche entrouverte sur une respiration saccadée. On aurait dit un animal aux abois. Brusquement, il amorça un geste en direction de la sortie des cachots, se reprit, glissa une main sur sa tunique, en sortit un petit baluchon et le passa entre les barreaux de la cellule. Puis il s'enfuit sans dire un mot.

Merlin ramassa le paquetage et y trouva une miche de pain et un morceau de viande séchée.

Le jeune serviteur avait rejoint la surface, évitant les gardes qui s'étaient enivrés avec le vin qu'il leur avait apporté et dormait à présent à poing fermé. Ils ne manqueraient pas de recevoir une séance de flagellation pour avoir négligé leur devoir, et pour se disculper accuserait le jeune serviteur de leur avoir porté un vin trop fort.

Le cerveau de Bohort se mit à galoper à toute vitesse. Il s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus folle et la plus inconsidérée qui soit, depuis le jour où il avait remis son destin entre les mains de son tuteur. Il ne prit même pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre, d'envisager toutes les options. La seule chose qu'il désirait en cette heure, c'était de retrouver son frère, de le savoir en sécurité. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un moyen : s'enfuir. S'enfuir avec le Sorcier.

La suite de ses actions s'enchaîna avec un naturel qui le surprit lui-même. Comme s'il avait mûrement pensé ce projet depuis des années et qu'il le voyait enfin se réaliser. Il alla droit aux appartements de Dorian – guère plus qu'une petite chambrette étroite et mal éclairée –, il savait que son maître gardait la clef du cachot sur lui. Il ne savait pourquoi Loth l'avait choisi pour tenir le rôle de gardien, mais tant que cela servait ses intérêts…

Dorian ne mit pas longtemps à revenir de sa ronde.

– Que fais-tu ici ? dit-il abruptement. Je ne t'ai pas appelé.

– Je…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'efforça de bâillonner le cri de dégoût qui faisait bouillir son sang, se concentrant sur une seule pensée : Lionel, partir, et vite !

Alors que Dorian avait franchi la distance qui les séparait pour avoir des explications, Bohort se pendit brusquement à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La surprise avait d'abord figé les membres du prince, mais il ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser. Avant d'avoir pu anticiper la suite, le jeune serviteur était déjà plaqué sur le matelas du lit, Dorian l'écrasant de tout son poids.

– Je savais que tu finirais par te rendre, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Bohort lutta pour réprimer la nausée qui lui montait à la gorge. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des scrupules !

Dorian avait déjà commencé à glisser une main sous ses braies lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

– Quoi ? s'exclama le prince de très mauvaise humeur.

– Sire, votre père vous demande, cria un garde à travers la cloison.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

– Ca ne peut pas attendre !

– Le roi a dit « immédiatement » !

Dorian laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, avant de relâcher sa proie tétanisée, et de s'écarter du lit. Non sans lui avoir murmuré :

– Ne bouge pas, ce n'est que partie remise…

Puis il quitta la chambre, en prenant soin d'entrebâiller à peine la porte pour que le messager ne puisse pas voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur son lit.

Bohort demeura un bref instant paralysé, serrant contre sa poitrine la clef qu'il était parvenu à retirer de la ceinture de Dorian pendant leur corps-à-corps. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance ! C'était un message que le ciel lui envoyait… Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps.

Merlin demeura un instant abasourdi en voyant Bohort revenir vers son cachot avec la clef dans les mains : la clef de sa liberté.

– Votre roi, il a intérêt à en valoir le coup ! grommela le jeune homme en ouvrant le cachot et en tirant le magicien dehors.

Les deux hommes remontèrent précipitamment le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. De nouveaux gardes avaient remplacé ceux qui s'étaient assoupis, bien éveillés cette fois.

– Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda Bohort à Merlin.

– Ca vaut le coup d'essayer…

Le Sorcier tendit le bras et murmura une incantation. Aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent dorés et les gardes s'effondrèrent de concert, comme s'ils avaient reçu un coup de massue derrière le crâne. A peine le sortilège lancé, Merlin fut pris d'un vertige, rattrapé de justesse par son compagnon.

– Ah non, ce n'est pas le moment ! le gronda ce dernier.

Le magicien se reprit. Oui, il fallait avancer et vite !

Ils traversèrent la cour en longeant les murs lézardés. Restant dans l'ombre pour échapper au regard des soldats, qui heureusement n'étaient pas légion. Bohort soutenait à moitié Merlin, qui ne tenait plus debout que grâce à l'adrénaline qui se répandait dans ses veines. Ils devaient passer par les écuries pour voler des chevaux, sans quoi ils seraient rattrapés avant d'avoir pu mettre un pied dans le royaume de Camelot. Bohort dut encore aider le magicien à se hisser sur sa selle. Dehors, on avait retrouvé les gardes assommés et le cachot vide. Tous commencèrent à s'activer pour rechercher le prisonnier. Dans un ultime effort, Merlin fit voler en éclat les portes des écuries, faisant fuir les chevaux dans la cour, tandis que lui et Bohort faisaient galoper leurs montures vers la passerelle qui tenait lieu de pont-levis. Les deux cavaliers disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

_1 Age estimé par rapport aux indices de la série et le temps qui s'est écoulé entre les évènements._

_Si ça vous a plu ou non, laissez une review._


	10. Chapter 10

_J'avais hésité à publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui, puis je me suis dit : autant boucler ce passage une bonne fois. Je me dois de vous avertir que les publications vont subir un grand ralentissement en raison d'une surcharge de travail et du départ en vacances (bien mérité) de Shima-chan. En attendant, j'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre à la hauteur et qu'il vous aidera à trouver la patience d'attendre la suite._

* * *

La forteresse des deux dragons

Pendant ce temps, à Camelot, toute la cour était sur le qui-vive. L'Enchanteur officiel du Roi était porté disparu depuis plus d'une semaine. Arthur avait envoyé des troupes aux confins du Royaume, menées par ses meilleurs chevaliers : Elyan à l'est, Léon à l'ouest, Perceval au sud et Gauvain au nord. Tous étaient revenus bredouilles. Que des fausses pistes, et pas moyen de savoir où les ravisseurs avaient pu conduire Merlin. Arthur se flagellait de s'être montré aussi naïf et imprudent. Il aurait dû voir le coup venir ! Bien sûr qu'exhiber Merlin de la sorte, devant les monarques voisins allaient finir par attirer les convoitises. Si seulement, il l'avait écouté ! Son ami serait encore en sécurité, à ses côtés. Comment savoir qui était responsable de sa disparition ? Comment être sûr de l'endroit où il était retenu ? Etait-il seulement toujours vivant ? Non, cette éventualité, Arthur refusait de l'envisager !

Mais pour pouvoir avancer dans les recherches, il faudrait pénétrer dans les royaumes voisins. Et sans la certitude que Merlin se trouvait bien à tel endroit, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. D'autant que les autres souverains ne manqueraient pas de prendre ombrage d'une telle intrusion sur leurs territoires, tout cela pour retrouver un sorcier. Même aux yeux de Gaius et de Gwyneth l'enjeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Et le Conseiller Royal aurait été le premier à s'y opposer.

Tous, non seulement le Roi, mais également Guenièvre et les chevaliers, commençaient à désespérer. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances de revoir Merlin vivant s'amenuisaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que de là où il était retenu prisonnier, le magicien parviendrait à leur envoyer un message. Un bien maigre espoir.

Gaius ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir envoyé Merlin seul dehors, alors même que chacun lui avait dit et répété qu'il n'y était pour rien, que les ravisseurs devaient guetter leur moment depuis longtemps, que si Merlin n'était pas sorti pour lui cueillir des simples cela aurait été pour une autre raison… Le vieux médecin n'écoutait rien. Le chagrin et la lassitude le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Depuis que le jeune magicien était entré dans sa vie, il en avait vécu des émotions et des moments de grandes tensions. Certes, le danger n'était jamais loin, mais Gaius avait toujours pu être présent pour conseiller et guider le jeune homme. Maintenant…

Maintenant, le temps l'avait rattrapé. Il sentait le poids des années sur ses épaules. Il avait tenu, tant qu'Arthur n'était pas devenu Roi, tant que Merlin restait menacé par l'interdiction de la Magie, tant qu'il restait un obstacle entre les deux jeunes hommes pour les empêcher d'être pleinement unis dans l'adversité.

Mais aujourd'hui, Arthur et Merlin gouvernaient ensemble, main dans la main. Les barrières étaient levées, les mensonges effacés. De jour en jour, ils devenaient plus forts, plus indépendants, plus sûrs d'eux. Et Gaius voyait son grand âge dans le regard tendre et inquiet de son protégé, dans les gestes précautionneux de la douce Gwyneth à son égard. Il était un homme du passé. Tout comme Uther l'était devenu. Il serait bientôt temps pour lui de se retirer, de s'effacer pour laisser la place à la nouvelle génération… Mais pas encore, pas tant que Merlin ne serait pas revenu sain et sauf. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu son protégé une dernière fois, et qu'il ne lui ait fait ses adieux.

Gwyneth, à l'instar du vieux médecin, trompait son angoisse en s'abîmant dans le travail. Et comme Gwen ne lui donnait jamais assez de tâches à accomplir, elle secondait Gaius dans ses visites. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait accompagné auprès de Sire Léon, qui avait été méchamment blessé par un sanglier furieux alors qu'il suivait une piste potentielle pour retrouver Merlin, près des frontières d'Orcanie. Le chevalier était revenu avec trois côtes fêlées et quelques témoignages de paysans qui avaient affirmés avoir vu des cavaliers traversés les collines en portant sur l'une de leurs montures un coli étrange.

Bien sûr, Léon s'était empressé de faire part de ses découvertes au Roi, avant même de faire soigner ses blessures. Il dut ensuite répéter tout son discours à Gaius et Gwyneth qui le harcelaient de questions, tout en le soignant. Hormis le fait qu'il se sentait penaud d'être revenu sans avoir d'élément plus concret sur les ravisseurs, la présence de la jeune magicienne près de lui, empressée à lui bander l'abdomen et à appliquer un onguent sur ses ecchymoses, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sentait sa fébrilité et son inquiétude, à travers ses mains fines qui se posaient sur lui en tremblant. Lui-même peinait à réprimer les bonds que faisait son cœur dans sa poitrine, s'efforçant de fixer un point droit devant lui, quand il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler.

– Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Gwyneth, absorbée par sa tâche, releva brusquement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, rempli d'incompréhension pour la jeune femme et d'un dévouement muet pour le chevalier.

– J'aurais tant voulu avoir de meilleures nouvelles à vous donner, poursuivit Léon en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance.

– Je sais que vous faites tout votre possible, répondit doucement Gwyneth en se replongeant dans ses soins.

Gaius s'était éclipsé, voyant le chevalier entre de bonnes mains, sans se douter un seul instant du supplice auquel il livrait Léon.

– J'aurais voulu le retrouver _pour vous_, insista le chevalier en saisissant la main de la magicienne.

Gwyneth s'était figée, ne quittant plus Léon des yeux. Sans voir le message au fond de ses yeux lui disant : « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. Même parcourir Albion toute entière pour retrouver celui que vous aimez. Même vous abandonner aux bras d'un autre, tant que je sais qu'il vous rend heureuse… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que vous n'effaciez jamais ce sourire de votre visage. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Gauvain ouvrit la porte des appartements de Léon. Il était venu s'enquérir de l'état de son ami et demeura interdit en voyant ce dernier, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de la compagne de Merlin. En tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu, Gwyneth retira machinalement sa main, sans plus prêter un regard à Léon, qui détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, mortifié, sans savoir de quoi exactement. Lorsque la jeune femme eut récupéré ses ustensiles et franchi la porte de la chambre, Gauvain s'empressa de la refermer derrière elle et s'avança vers le lit de Léon, qui détournait toujours obstinément le regard.

– C'était quoi ça ? demanda Gauvain d'un ton abrupt.

– Ca quoi ? répliqua Léon d'une voix morgue.

– Toi, en train de faire les yeux doux à la fiancée de ton ami.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Pas de ça avec moi, Léon. Je sais flairer ce genre d'embrouilles à plus de six mètres.

– Oui. Et tu en es souvent à l'origine.

– Les filles des tavernes et les courtisanes, c'est une chose. Mais là, il s'agit de _la femme de Merlin_. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Aurais-tu oublié le code des chevaliers ?

– Je connais le code de la chevalerie mieux que toi, s'emporta Léon piqué au vif.

– Alors cite-moi la règle d'or !

– « Pour ton Roi, tu donneras ta vie. »

– Non, l'autre.

– Quoi l'autre ?

– Celle qui vient juste après…

– « Les pauvres et les faibles tu défendras » ?

– Non, encore après…

– « Ton père tu honoreras… »

– Non, celle après la règle sur la retraite…

– Celle qui dit qu'il ne faut pas faire de mal aux lapins ?

– Non, l'autre.

– Celle qui dit que le caca des pigeons c'est caca ?(1)

– Non ! Celle qui dit : « les frères passent avant les pétasses »…

– Dame Gwyneth n'a rien d'une femme de mauvaise vie ! s'emporta Léon en se redressant brusquement.

Oubliant du même coup ses côtes fragilisées, qui se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir en lui envoyant une décharge de douleur qui le plia en deux et l'obligea à se rassoir, soutenu par un Gauvain compatissant.

– Je sais, approuva ce dernier. Gwyneth est une femme honorable, digne du plus grand respect. Et elle le restera tant que personne ne la soumettra à la tentation…

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il n'y a pas de tentation entre elle et moi. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Merlin…

– Mais tu es un chevalier. Et l'un des meilleurs ! Une telle faveur a de quoi tourner la tête de la plus sage des jeunes femmes.

– Je ne ferais jamais quoique ce soit qui puisse la détourner de Merlin. Je ne suis pas Lancelot…

– Je sais.

Gauvain posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son ami.

– Pour ton bien et le sien, tu devrais garder tes distances.

Au même moment, Elyan entra précipitamment dans la chambre et trouva ses deux amis dans une situation plutôt rapprochée.

– Ah, pardon ! Je dérange…

– Non, que venais-tu annoncer ? répondit Gauvain en se redressant.

– Un cavalier vient de débarquer devant les portes de Camelot. Il affirme savoir où est Merlin.

D'un même mouvement, les trois chevaliers se précipitèrent dans la salle du Trône.

Pour gagner Camelot en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, Lionel avait galopé nuit et jour, sans faire de halte, filant droit vers l'est. Par quel miracle avait-il trouvé la cité sans se perdre ou demander son chemin ? Seuls les dieux le savaient. Mais il était arrivé. A peine les portes franchies, son cheval s'était effondré entre ses cuisses, mort d'épuisement. Lui-même était couvert de poussière et de sueur, plus mal mis qu'un mendiant. Les gardes voulurent même lui interdire d'entrer dans le château. Il eut beau arguer qu'il venait apporter des nouvelles de l'enchanteur Merlin, il fallut que ce soit un vieil homme à la longue tunique brune rapiécée, qui demande aux gardes de le laisser passer. Lionel fut même étonné de voir un homme à la mise aussi modeste avoir autant d'autorité sur des soldats.

A peine le vieillard l'eut-il attiré dans la cour qu'il le harcela de questions sur l'enchanteur : où l'avait-il rencontré ? Quand ? Comment était-il ?... Lionel eut un mal fou à esquivé l'interrogatoire, arguant qu'il ne ferait ses révélations qu'au Roi Arthur et personne d'autre. Son interlocuteur parut interloqué par un tel aplomb, mais devant la mine déterminée du jeune homme, il se rendit et l'entraina à l'intérieur du palais.

Toute la cour était réunie dans la salle du Trône. Arthur et Guenièvre assis sur leurs sièges royaux encadrés par les chevaliers, ainsi que Gaius et Geoffrey de Monmouth. Au milieu de cette immense salle tapissée des armoiries des Pendragon, entouré de ces hommes aux armures rutilantes, Lionel offrait une bien triste figure. Le visage noirci par la poussière, ses cheveux auburn ternis et collés sur son front par la sueur, ses grands yeux pâles cherchant désespérément un visage ami au milieu de toutes ses figures patibulaires, il se sentit soudain minuscule, pathétique. Lui qui depuis sept ans récurait les latrines du roi Urien, de quel droit prétendait-il parler face à face avec le Roi Arthur ?

De son côté, le jeune souverain sentit le malaise de son vis-à-vis, devant se faire violence pour ne pas le brusquer et lui ordonner de dire ce qu'il savait, alors même que la vie de Merlin était peut-être suspendue aux lèvres de cet adolescent. D'une voix calme et maitrisée, alors même que son cœur faisait des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine, Arthur invita le jeune garçon à parler :

– Dis ton nom et la raison de ta venue. Tu peux parler sans crainte.

– Je suis Lionel de Gaunes, répondit prudemment ce dernier. Deuxième fils de Bohort de Gaunes.

Arthur tressaillit en reconnaissant tout d'un coup sous le masque de boue, le garçon qui l'avait mis en garde contre les agissements d'Urien et de son fils quelques mois auparavant.

– J'ai fait le voyage depuis la forteresse du mont Badon, où le roi Loth retient l'enchanteur Merlin prisonnier…

Un sursaut d'indignation fit se mouvoir les rangs des chevaliers.

– Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Que veut-il à Merlin ?

– Le contraindre à lui prêter allégeance et prendre part à sa campagne pour s'emparer d'Albion toute entière…

– Quelles preuves as-tu de ce que tu avances ? lança sèchement le seigneur Keu.

Sans se décontenancer, Lionel marcha droit vers le Roi, tout en glissant une main sous sa tunique. Craignant de le voir en sortir un poignard et de se jeter sur Arthur, d'un même mouvement les chevaliers dégainèrent leurs épées. Lionel se figea, à trois pas du souverain, et tira doucement le rouleau de parchemin, qu'il tendit d'une main tremblante à Arthur.

– Sur ce rouleau sont recopiées toutes les données militaires que j'ai pu rassembler sur les troupes du roi Loth. Cela fait des années qu'il se prépare à envahir tous les royaumes voisins. Avec ses informations, vous aurez les moyens de le contrer.

– Si ce que tu dis est vrai, coupa Keu en s'avançant vers Lionel l'épée nue, alors tu es un traître, un renégat qui a espionné ses maîtres.

– Urien n'a rien d'un bon suzerain, pas plus que son fils, contra le jeune garçon avec un aplomb qui déstabilisa son adversaire. Et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, Majesté.

Arthur releva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train d'examiner. Son regard croisa celui de Lionel, et son cœur lui dit que le jeune garçon était sincère.

– Loth ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux. Il a fait enlever Merlin et le retient prisonnier dans une cellule faite de mithril dont il ne peut s'évader grâce à la Magie. Il le torture et l'affame. D'ici deux jours, si Merlin ne se rend pas. Loth le fera exécuter sur les remparts de la forteresse.

Cette déclaration fit bondir les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Arthur et Guenièvre quittèrent eux-mêmes leurs sièges.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé à s'enfuir ? s'emporta le Roi, malgré lui. Pourquoi venir nous dire que tu l'as laissé mourir là-bas ?

– Il était trop faible pour m'accompagner, répliqua Lionel. C'est lui qui a refusé de me suivre, affirmant que les renseignements de ce parchemin étaient plus importants que sa propre vie…

Et chacun reconnaissait, dans ce raisonnement, l'abnégation du magicien.

– Il m'a donné ceci, poursuivit le garçon en présentant à Arthur une chevalière. Il m'a affirmé que vous me croiriez si je vous la présentais.

Arthur prit l'objet dans sa main. Son cœur trembla en reconnaissant le sceau de sa mère. Cette chevalière, il en avait fait présent à Merlin, quelques années auparavant. Lors de sa prise de fonction en tant que Conseiller Royal pour être exact. Ainsi, au cas où ils seraient séparés et que son ami souhaite lui faire parvenir un message important, cet objet serait la preuve de son authenticité.

Les doigts du Roi se refermèrent machinalement sur la chevalière, qu'il serra fort dans son poing comme s'il voulait la réduire en poussière.

– Sire Léon.

– Majesté ?

– Réunissez le maximum d'hommes. Nous partons sur l'heure.

Le chevalier hocha la tête et se précipita vers la sortie, talonné par le reste des hommes.

– Le temps que nous arrivions au mont Badon, Merlin sera sûrement mort, protesta Keu qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Dans ce cas, je démonterais pierre après pierre toute la forteresse, répliqua Arthur, dont une colère froide faisait vibrer la voix. Et je ferais rendre gorge à tous les hommes présents à l'intérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que du sang et des larmes sur cette maudite montagne !

– Pénétrer sur les terres de Loth avec des troupes armées serait pris comme une déclaration de guerre…

– Ouvrez les yeux, seigneur Keu ! Nous sommes déjà en guerre.

A des kilomètres de là, Merlin et Bohort s'était réfugiés dans une caverne, juste sous une cascade. Le magicien était très mal en point. La cavalcade de la nuit dernière avait miné toutes ses forces. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et ses membres lui paraissaient peser une tonne, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été plus mince. Avec dévouement, son jeune compagnon l'incitait à boire et manger quelques fruits sauvages qu'il était parvenu à cueillir dans les bois. Mais il ne pouvait guère trop s'éloigner de leur cachette : les soldats de Loth étaient sur leur piste. Ils étaient parvenus à gagner un peu d'avance, mais l'avantage ne durerait pas, surtout si l'état de Merlin ne s'améliorait pas.

– A combien sommes-nous des frontières de Camelot, d'après vous ? demanda Bohort pour meubler le silence.

– Une journée… peut-être plus… peut-être moins… Avec le sac qu'ils m'ont mis sur la tête, je n'ai pas pu évaluer la distance.

– Je sais qu'il nous a fallu deux semaines pour gagner la forteresse depuis le royaume d'Urien. Mais on était plus nombreux et on avançait moins vite. La distance de Camelot ne représente que la moitié du chemin…

Merlin fixa intensément son interlocuteur, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié.

– Merci…

– Attendez, répliqua Bohort, on n'est pas encore sortis d'affaire.

– Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je vous dis « merci » _maintenant_. Si les soldats nous trouvent, je ne donne pas cher de nos vies. Moi j'étais condamné de toute manière, mais _vous_, vous avez scellé votre destin en me venant en aide. Et pour ça, je vous remercie.

Un silence passa avant les deux hommes.

– Vous vous rappelez, dit Bohort, avant de vous faire sortir, je vous ai dit que votre Roi Arthur avait intérêt à en valoir la peine…

Merlin acquiesça silencieusement.

– Eh bien, je crois que même s'ils nous rattrapent, ça en aura quand même valu la peine. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant depuis des années. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait. Depuis sept ans, j'effectuais dans une journée exactement le même nombre de pas : de ma couchette aux cuisines, des cuisines à la chambre de Dorian, de la chambre de Dorian à la salle d'armes, etc. Chaque jour, je refaisais exactement les mêmes gestes que la veille et je savais parfaitement que je referais la même chose le lendemain. Mais cette nuit… Cette nuit j'ai couru comme un dératé, droit devant moi, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait au bout, et je ne le sais toujours pas. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est merveilleux.

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme, lui rendant toute sa jeunesse.

– Merveilleux de courir droit devant soi sans savoir où on va, de voir défiler dans son esprit tout un tas d'hypothèses sans savoir laquelle est la bonne, qu'aujourd'hui ne ressemble plus à hier, et ne ressemblera pas à demain… Et rien que pour ça, Merlin, c'est moi qui vous dis merci.

Soudain des bruits de hennissements les firent sursauter.

– Les chevaux, affirma Bohort, quelque chose a dû les alerter.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard.

– Il vaudrait mieux qu'on passe par une autre sortie, proposa Merlin.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la caverne, dans les ténèbres. Les bruits de la chute d'eau devenaient de plus en plus sourds. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout de la galerie, qui s'était peu à peu rétrécie, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient à peine tenir à eux deux.

– Là-haut, dit Merlin en désignant un rai lumineux qui sortait du plafond rocheux.

– Vous pensez que vous aurez la force de monter ? demanda Bohort.

– Pas le choix, c'est notre seule chance.

Ils commencèrent leur ascension. Bohort escaladant derrière Merlin afin de le soutenir au cas où ses membres faibliraient. Malheureusement, à peine eurent-ils regagné la surface qu'ils furent accueillis par une volée de flèches. Pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la caverne, leurs poursuivants avaient encerclé le monticule rocheux et se préparaient à les prendre au piège comme des rats dans une souricière. En vain, ils tentèrent de fuir à travers les crevasses. Bohort se prit le pied dans une cavité et tomba en se tordant la cheville. Malgré ses imprécations, Merlin ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner. Les poursuivants les encerclaient, arbalètes levées. Rassemblant toutes ses forces et sa Magie, le Sorcier lança alors une incantation désespérée.

– _Oh… drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes !_

Sa voix était devenue si grave qu'on l'aurait cru sortie des profondeurs du temps. Les gardes demeurèrent figés, craignant à tout moment de voir les nuages s'amonceler et la foudre s'abattre sur leurs têtes. Mais il ne se passa rien. Et Merlin tomba à genoux, près de Bohort, épuisé. Dociles et résignés, les deux fuyards se laissèrent ramener jusqu'à la forteresse, où un peloton d'exécution avait déjà été aménagé dans la cour.

Dorian se pavanait en tête du cortège qui ramenait les fugitifs. Merlin et Bohort trainés derrière sa monture comme des prises de guerre. Une parfaite mise en scène sordide. Près du billot, Urien se frottait déjà les mains. A ses côtés, Alvarr et Mordred se tenaient droits comme des i, savourant silencieusement la défaite et l'humiliation de leur ennemi, Emrys le Traître. Loth s'approcha de Merlin, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. Il se plaça tout près de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– C'eut été dommage que le Grand Enchanteur de Camelot périsse d'une flèche entre les omoplates, comme un vulgaire daim. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton cher Arthur : je lui donnerais de tes nouvelles en lui envoyant ta tête.

Le Sorcier demeura muet, son visage tel un masque ne reflétant aucune expression. A peine un tressaillement, lorsque les gardes le séparèrent de son compagnon d'infortune. Bohort se débattait comme un beau diable entre les bras des deux soldats deux fois plus épais que lui. Dorian s'approcha tranquillement de son serviteur et le calma d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui le fit se plier en deux.

– Toi mon gaillard, dit-il en saisissant Bohort par les cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je peux te dire que tu vas maudire le jour où ta mère t'a mis au monde.

Et dans les yeux de son ancien maître, le jeune homme lisait une promesse pire que la mort. Cette fois, rien ne pourrait plus le protéger des désirs sadiques de Dorian, pas même la bienséance. Aux yeux de tous, il n'était plus rien.

On fit avancer Merlin vers le billot. On l'obligea à se mettre à genoux, à regarder le bourreau aiguiser sa hache. Cette même hache qui, dans peu de temps, allait séparer sa tête du reste de son corps. Ce fut alors qu'une chose se produisit. Une vibration qui monta du sol et traversa tout son corps en passant par ses genoux. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. D'un rapide mouvement de tête, il repéra Bohort. Puis il se tourna vers Loth, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

– Sire, dit-il sans se départir de ce sourire, je sais pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à construire sur cette montagne.

Loth fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce soudain changement d'attitude de la part de sa victime. Merlin fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête, comme pour inviter le roi à partager un secret. Sans réfléchir, Loth se pencha près de lui et tendit l'oreille.

– Il y a deux dragons sous la montagne.

Et le sol se mit à trembler. Durant les premières secondes, chacun crut à un nouvel éboulement, comme il y en avait eu tant d'autres sur cette maudite montagne. Mais le sol se souleva, puis explosa telle la coquille d'un œuf, libérant un immense dragon qui jaillit de la terre pour s'élancer vers le firmament, entrainant à sa suite un autre dragon, plus petit mais tout de même impressionnant, deux fois plus gros qu'un cheval et blanc comme un ciel d'hiver.

Les deux créatures s'élevèrent à tire d'ailes vers les cieux avant de fondre en piquet sur les décombres de Badon, semant la panique au sein des hommes de Loth et d'Urien, qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour échapper aux jets de flammes et aux griffes acérées des monstres. Dans le chaos général, Merlin avait pu défaire ses liens, se dirigeant vers Bohort qui, de son côté, avait pu échapper à l'emprise de ses tortionnaires et s'emparer d'une épée. Autour d'eux, les remparts s'effondraient sur eux-mêmes, pierre après pierre. Certaines faillirent de peu les écraser. A l'instar de leurs ennemis, il fallait fuir l'endroit au plus vite. Les deux sorciers, Alvarr et Mordred, avaient déjà disparu dans un nuage de poussière. Malheureusement, Merlin n'était guère en état d'en faire autant. De plus, il ne quitterait pas l'endroit sans Bohort.

Un cri d'Aithusa lui fit lever les yeux vers le ciel. Le dragon blanc décrivait des cercles au-dessus d'une tourelle qui surplombait le vide. C'était leur seule chance de salut. Il fallait faire vite. Tirant Bohort par l'épaule, Merlin l'entraîna sur le seul rempart qui ne s'était pas encore écroulé, menant au sommet de la tourelle. Ils avaient presque atteint leur but lorsqu'une lame aiguisée leur barra la route. Le Sorcier manqua de peu d'être coupé en deux. Il ne dut la vie sauve qu'à son jeune compagnon qui s'était précipité devant lui, l'épée levée, face à Sire Dorian. L'homme dévisageait son ancien valet avec une flamme de haine proche de la folie dans le regard. Il tenta de lui passer son épée au travers du corps, mais Bohort para le coup, comme les suivants. Leurs mouvements étaient si forts et rapides que Merlin peinait à les suivre. Le duel du feu contre la glace. Dorian frappait pour tuer, tandis que Bohort ne faisait que se défendre. Le visage calme et concentré, comme s'il n'avait vécu que pour ce jour.

Soudain un nouvel éboulement fit trembler les remparts. Dorian trébucha et avant d'avoir pu se rattraper, s'empala sur la lame de son adversaire. Le temps parut se figer pour les deux hommes. Dans sa chute, le visage du prince s'approcha à moins de quelques centimètres de celui de Bohort. Ses yeux noisette seraient la dernière image qu'il emporterait du monde des vivants, tandis que le jeune homme n'effacerait jamais l'expression de pure surprise qui s'était peinte sur la face de Dorian, en sentant l'épée lui traverser la poitrine.

– Bohort, il faut partir !

Merlin ramena brutalement son compagnon à la réalité, en le tirant par le bras, au somment de la tourelle. Assommé, ce dernier le suivit comme un fantôme, tenant toujours à la main l'épée maculée du sang de Dorian. L'autre étant à présent étendu face contre terre, les yeux à jamais ouverts sur cette expression hagarde.

Arrivés à destination, le vide s'étendait sous leurs pieds tandis que derrière eux la forteresse continuait de s'effondrer.

– Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Bohort, sorti de sa torpeur.

– Vous me faites confiance ?

– Sans vous vexer, jusque là ça ne m'a pas porté chance.

– Dans ce cas, fermez les yeux.

Et avant de le laisser ajouter quoique ce soit, l'enchanteur le poussa dans le vide. Bohort voyait déjà sa vie défiler devant lui lorsque, à sa grande surprise, il atterrit sur quelque chose de lisse, d'écailleux et de mouvant. Ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa que lui et Merlin se trouvaient sur le dos d'un des dragons. Le blanc pour être exact. L'animal planait au-dessus du gouffre de la montagne, poussant de grands cris, fier de sa manœuvre.

– Et maintenant Aithusa, lui cria Merlin en se plaçant à califourchon entre ses omoplates, direction : Camelot.

Le dragon blanc acquiesça d'un autre cri perçant et vira de bord d'un grand coup d'aile, droit vers le soleil couchant.

* * *

Les troupes de Camelot atteignaient maintenant la frontière d'Orcanie. Arthur chevauchant en tête avec Sire Léon et Gauvain. Ils n'avaient pas fait une halte depuis leur départ. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour sauver Merlin s'amenuisait. Le Roi ne pouvait accepter cela. C'est pourquoi il éperonnait son cheval sans relâche, tenant à distance l'image de son ami, la tête posé sur billot, attendant l'office du bourreau. Non ! Cela ne serait pas ! Ou il sauverait Merlin, ou il pourchasserait les auteurs de son assassinat jusqu'en Enfer. De toute manière, tout espoir de paix s'était rompu, à la minute où Loth avait fait pénétrer des sbires sur son territoire pour enlever Merlin. Ah ! Il le prenait pour un mou ! Un jouvenceau sans cervelle qui tremble devant une armée ! Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à ceux qui lui étaient chers. Loth maudirait jusqu'à son dernier souffle le jour où il avait osé porter la main sur son meilleur ami.

Chevauchant près de lui, le jeune Lionel de Gaunes était tout aussi déterminé. A peine eut-il pris quelque repos, mangé un repas frugal, qu'il avait réclamé une monture et exigé de repartir avec eux.

– Vous aurez besoin de moi, pour vous guider dans la montagne, avait-il argué, lorsque les chevaliers avaient tenté de le dissuader. Mon frère est encore prisonnier dans la forteresse lui aussi. Je n'ai accepté de le quitter qu'avec la promesse que vous viendriez le libérer. Et je compte bien m'assurer qu'elle soit tenue.

Arthur et ses hommes demeurèrent muets d'admiration devant la détermination de l'adolescent. Tudieu ! Il n'était pas le fils du chevalier de Gaunes pour rien !

Ils chevauchaient à présent à travers un grand vallon, tout près de la forêt d'Ascetir, lorsqu'un bruit mat de battements d'ailes leur fit lever les yeux. A l'horizon, ils virent se découper dans le ciel la silhouette d'une immense créature ailée.

– Un dragon ! s'écrièrent les soldats.

Quelle taille pouvait-il faire ? A cette distance, il était impossible de juger. Ce n'était pas Kilgharrah en tout cas, c'était certain. Arthur l'aura reconnu immédiatement.

L'animal décrivait des cercles au-dessus d'un bois, semblant préparer son atterrissage.

– Allons voir, ordonna le Roi.

– Mais Sire, intervint Léon, c'est peut-être dangereux. Nous ne connaissons pas cette créature, et si elle attaque…

– Et que faites-vous de Merlin ? renchérit Gauvain.

– J'ai une intuition, répliqua calmement Arthur. Il faut nous approcher de cette créature.

* * *

Merlin, assis sur le dos d'Aithusa, Bohort accroché derrière lui, sentait la fatigue le gagner. L'adrénaline diffusée dans son sang pendant la destruction de la forteresse cessait de faire effet. Même le vent soufflant dans ses oreilles et lui balayant le visage ne parvenait pas à le tenir alerte. Sa tête était lourde et ses paupières commençaient à se fermer toutes seules.

– Eh ! C'est pas le moment ! s'exclama Bohort dans son dos en le secouant assez sèchement. Je vous préviens, si vous vous évanouissez, moi je ne sais pas comment piloter cet engin…

– Il faut qu'on fasse un arrêt, déclara le Sorcier. J'ai besoin d'une pause.

Aithusa poussa un rugissement et entama une descente. Ils atterrirent au milieu d'une petite clairière, dans un sous-bois, près d'un étang. A peine le dragon posé au sol, Merlin se laissa glisser de son dos, soutenu par Bohort.

– Merlin !

La voix qui porta son nom à travers la forêt fit soudain bondir l'enchanteur. Cette voix, il aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille. Elle était sa planche de salut…

Passant à travers les arbres, Arthur déboucha dans la clairière, pour voir l'animal se poser tranquillement au sol. Il était blanc comme l'ivoire, avec des ailes transparentes comme celles des libellules. Il était moins grand que ce qu'il avait craint, mais tout de même impressionnant.

C'est alors qu'il vit, sur la blancheur des écailles du dragon, se découper deux silhouettes sombres, l'une soutenant l'autre. Son cœur fit un bond tel dans sa poitrine, qu'il le crut prêt à jaillir hors de son armure, en reconnaissant l'un des deux hommes. Il cria son nom avant de s'élancer vers lui.

Sa joie de revoir Merlin vivant ne faiblit pas, même lorsqu'il réalisa dans quel triste état son ami se trouvait. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales, son visage était pâle et maigre, mangé à moitié par une barbe noire, et de grosses cernes violettes bordaient ses yeux.

Les deux amis se mesurèrent un instant du regard. Muet l'un et l'autre, mais le soulagement irradiant leurs cœur.

– J'allais justement à ton secours, lança Arthur.

– Ah, oui… eh bien… J'en ai eu marre de t'attendre.

Dans un élan de dignité, le Sorcier voulut se défaire de Bohort pour marcher seul vers son souverain. Mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il se serait écroulé dans la boue si Arthur ne s'était pas précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Je te tiens, répétait-il. Je te tiens, tout va bien.

– Bohort !

Lionel courait vers son frère qui l'accueillit contre son cœur avec un sourire immense, que son cadet ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Le Roi se tourna alors vers ses chevaliers :

– Nous rentrons à Camelot…

– Et la forteresse du mont Badon ?

– Détruite, articula Merlin dans un souffle. Et je serais étonné que Loth en refasse construire une de sitôt.

* * *

_1 « Pourquoi glisser un dialogue aussi absurde au milieu d'un moment aussi intense ? » me direz-vous. Les fans de Kaamelott me comprendront…^^ Et pour les néophytes : ce sont les règles de chevalerie édictées par Sire Kadoc de Vannes. Grand guerrier qui demeura à jamais une énigme pour le commun des mortels. XD_

_Laissez une petite review si vous voulez me voir revenir motivée et en forme pour raconter la suite ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bien, alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné cette fic durant ma longue absence. Paradoxalement, c'est pendant les vacances qu'il devient difficile de publier. _

_Comme dans le chapitre précédent les deux frères de Gaunes avaient dû jouer les héros pour gagner le droit d'entrer dans le club très fermé des braves de Camelot, du coup Arthur n'avait pas eut l'occasion de montrer à quel point il était grand, noble et généreux... C'est pourquoi je lui dédie ce chapitre, pour qu'il puisse se dépenser un petit peu ^^._

_Et pour les initiés, la référence de Kaamelott au chapitre précédent, c'était un épisode qui se situe dans le livre III ou IV, où Yvain et Gauvain assiste à un cour pour les jeunes chevaliers successivement donné par le Maître d'armes, Perceval et (faute d'un autre prof disponible) Kadoc._

* * *

Le combat des chefs

– Finis ton bol, répétait Gaius à son patient, en tendant obstinément devant son nez la cuillère en bois remplie d'un liquide odorant. Cette soupe a été faite spécialement pour toi, selon _mes _recommandations…

– Mais je suis déjà plein comme une outre, protesta son patient récalcitrant. Si j'avale encore une seule lampée, je vais exploser.

– Si tu d'obstines, je fais venir Gwyneth. Et j'aime autant te dire qu'elle est beaucoup moins tolérante que moi.

Depuis deux semaines, Merlin reprenait tranquillement des forces dans ses appartements. Sous la surveillance assidue et le tendre dévouement de Gaius et Gwyneth. Le médecin de la cour lui ayant prescrit un long repos et un régime fortifiant pour se remettre des maltraitances dont il avait été victime dans la forteresse de Badon. Et il trouvait en Gwyneth une infirmière et une alliée déterminée. La jeune femme ne s'embarrassant pas de délicatesse et étant beaucoup plus vive que le vieux physicien, il était pratiquement impossible de négocier avec elle.

Résigné, Merlin ouvrit la bouche comme un oisillon prêt à recevoir la becquée. Si au départ, le jeune homme s'était plié au traitement sans rouspéter. Au bout d'une semaine à manger, dormir, manger, dormir, il avait retrouvé toute sa vivacité et commençait à s'impatienter d'être traité comme un enfant. L'oisiveté lui faisait horreur et l'air de sa chambre lui paraissait étouffant. Il rêvait de sortir respirer le grand air vivifiant de ce début d'hiver. Mais ses gardiens s'y étaient farouchement opposés, arguant que, dans son état de faiblesse, il ne supporterait pas un coup de froid et tomberait malade.

Plus que tout, Merlin se sentait inutile. Pendant qu'il demeurait alité, Arthur organisait la défense de son Royaume. Tous en avaient conscience, ce ne seraient plus qu'une question de temps avant que Loth ne déclare ouvertement la guerre à Camelot. Toute illusion de paix ou d'accord s'était envolée. Il ne fallait plus songer qu'à stocker le maximum de nourritures, approvisionner l'armée en hommes et équipement, placer les patrouilles aux frontières et songer à des stratégies d'attaques et de défenses.

Les données fournies par Lionel de Gaunes étaient d'une aide précieuse, mais elles faisaient prendre conscience à Arthur de l'étendue de ses limites faces à Loth. Le souverain préparait ses plans depuis des années, Camelot ne disposait que de quelques mois, peut-être moins.

Pendant ce temps, les deux frères de Gaunes n'étaient pas en reste. Bien décidés à prouver leur valeur à leur nouveau suzerain, ils ne se consacraient plus qu'à leur entraînement militaire. Comme Arthur s'en était douté depuis leur première rencontre, Bohort rattrapa très vite ses lacunes en escrime et en combat à mains nues. Le jeune homme fut bientôt capable de tenir face à des combattants aguerris comme Léon et Gauvain. Il était moins à l'aise à la lance et à l'équitation, qui semblaient être plus les domaines de prédilection de son cadet.

Le Roi de Camelot envisageait même d'accélérer les choses et d'adouber le plus tôt possible l'aîné des deux frères, afin de l'incorporer à ses chevaliers. Après tout, le jeune homme était de sang noble, avait prouvé sa valeur et son dévouement à la cause de Camelot. Et les dieux savaient qu'Arthur avait besoin de bons guerriers, surtout en ce moment !

Lorsqu'il comparait ses ressources à celles de l'ennemi, son cœur se serrait et il sentait une profonde angoisse s'emparer de lui. Dans ces moments-là, il se réfugiait dans les appartements de Merlin, prétextant vouloir prendre de ses nouvelles et vérifier l'évolution de son rétablissement. En vérité, il restait assis près du lit où l'enchanteur dormait à point fermé, les yeux rivés sur son visage calme et serein, surveillant les mouvements de sa poitrine soulevée par sa respiration. Qui eut cru qu'un jour, ce garçon dégingandé et à moitié idiot, deviendrait son principal soutien dans les heures les plus sombres ?

Lorsqu'il songeait à plier devant Loth – pour épargner à son peuple une destruction comparable à celle qu'avait subi d'autres régions qui s'étaient opposées au seigneur guerrier – il revoyait l'état dans lequel il avait mis Merlin, et se jurait qu'il ne laisserait jamais son Royaume et ses sujets aux mains d'un tel sadique. Dut-il perdre tout son sang dans la bataille, tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il se battrait pour la liberté et la sécurité de son peuple et des siens.

À la prière de son ami, Arthur avait déjà envoyé des troupes armées à Ealdor, le village natal de Merlin, où résidait encore sa mère. Celles-ci avaient pour consignes de garantir la sécurité du village contre d'éventuelles représailles du roi Loth et, si besoin était, de faire évacuer les habitants. Bien sûr, Arthur avait d'abord proposé de faire venir Hunith à Camelot, où elle serait plus en sécurité hors de portée de la main vindicative de Loth. Mais le Sorcier avait répondu qu'Hunith refuserait d'abandonner les gens de son village, pour aller seule se mettre à l'abri. D'autant que Merlin avait insisté pour que sa mère ne soit pas informée de sa mésaventure dans la forteresse de Loth, afin de ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Puisqu'il était en bonne voie de guérison et qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui de toute manière, le souverain en avait convenu.

Merlin était soumis à un autre dilemme, beaucoup plus cruel, à savoir : devait-il ou non enjoindre une protection à Morgane et Mélusine ? Certes, elles vivaient incognito dans le Val sans retour. Certes, personne ne connaissaient leur lien avec Merlin. La région était isolée, peu fréquentée et n'offrait guère de perspective intéressante d'un point de vue stratégique. Objectivement, Loth ni aucun de ses alliés n'avaient de raisons de vouloir se rendre là-bas.

Mais le hasard ! Le hasard était qu'Alvar ou Mordred, ou n'importe quel autre sorcier peu scrupuleux devenu suppôts de Loth, entende parler de cette mystérieuse guérisseuse vivant dans la Vallée, et se mette en tête de la sortir de son isolement. Si quelqu'un venait offrir à Morgane l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur Arthur, nul doute qu'elle serait folle de joie. Mais d'un autre côté, prendrait-elle le risque d'une confrontation directe avec Merlin ? Irait-elle jusqu'à mettre Mélusine au milieu, faisant de l'enfant un objet de chantage pour le magicien de Camelot ? Impossible de savoir. Impossible d'être certain des agissements de la Sorcière.

La nuit, dans son sommeil, Merlin revivait cet instant fatal où il avait découvert l'existence de Mélusine et où, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa vie avait basculée. Elle ne serait jamais à lui, mais elle était de lui. Quoiqu'il fasse, il serait toujours responsable moralement du sort de cette enfant. Qu'elle vive, qu'elle périsse, qu'elle soit une ennemie ou une alliée, elle serait toujours cette ombre, la tâche sur chacune de ses actions.

Assis sur son lit, le Conseiller Royal ruminait ses sombres pensées en regardant son tuteur ranger lentement les reliefs de son déjeuner, gêné par ses rhumatismes.

– Gaius ?

– Oui, Merlin.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il n'avait jamais parlé à son protecteur de ce qui s'était passé après la bataille. Lorsque, par acquis de conscience, profitant du désordre général dans le château, il avait discrètement envoyé Aithusa rechercher Morgane dans les bois. De la grotte où il avait reclus la Sorcière. Et de ces instants coupables qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Merlin ne s'était jamais confié à son mentor, car au fond de lui, il ignorait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme pour Freya : la malheureuse druidesse était autant coupable que victime du mal qu'elle faisait. Quand bien même aurait-elle voulu l'empêcher, elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Morgane n'était pas comme cela. Morgane avait délibérément choisi de faire le mal, de blesser, de tuer.

– Si vous étiez pris entre deux êtres comptant énormément à vos yeux… Non, je veux dire… Si vous découvriez l'existence d'une personne, encore inconnue pour vous quelques temps auparavant, mais dont vous vous découvriez très proche… Si cette personne était lié à vous par un lien très étroit, mais que vous ne puissiez vous attacher à elle, sans compromettre votre destiné. Si le fait d'être proche de cette personne, pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que vous aimez éperdument…

– Merlin…

Le Sorcier leva lentement la tête, affrontant avec difficulté le regard inquisiteur de son mentor.

– Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ?

– Gaius !...

– Crois-tu que je ne sais pas de qui tu parles ?

Merlin sentit son cœur rater un battement.

– Franchement, depuis le temps, je m'étonne que tu en sois encore à tergiverser.

– Mais la situation est loin d'être simple. Si jamais Arthur l'apprend…

– Mais Arthur est parfaitement au courant !

– Comment ?

– Enfin, tu oublies que c'est lui qui vous a poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Devant l'expression ahurie de son protégé, le vieux physicien se retint de rire.

– Jamais il ne s'opposerait à ce que vous vous rapprochiez. Je crois même qu'il l'espère de tout son cœur.

– Mais enfin, cela pourrait compromettre la stabilité du Royaume…

– Ne soit pas ridicule ! Camelot ne va pas s'effondrer parce que tu fondes une famille.

– Il s'agit tout de même d'une situation extrêmement délicate. Ils ont un tel passé tous les deux. Comment être sûr qu'ils acceptent d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?

– De quoi parles-tu ? Arthur et Gwyneth s'entendent à merveille !

– Gwyneth ?

– En vérité, ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais Arthur a de l'estime pour elle et je suis sûr qu'il approuverait votre union…

– Notre union ? Mais de quoi vous me parlez ?

– De tes fiançailles avec Gwyneth.

– Hein ?

– Tu te demandes si tu dois l'épouser, insista Gaius. C'est bien la raison de tes interrogations ?...

Merlin se repassa toute leur conversation afin trouver où s'était glissé le malentendu.

– Gwyneth, oui bien sûr, l'empressa-t-il de confirmer. C'est de Gwyneth dont je parlais. Qui d'autre pourrais-je avoir à l'esprit ?

Gaius le dévisagea de cet air suspicieux qu'il prenait lorsqu'il sentait que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question que Sire Elyan pénétra en trombe dans la chambre.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'empressa de demander Merlin et voyant l'expression grave du chevalier.

– Arthur veut savoir si tu es en état de te lever.

Les regards du Sorcier et du chevalier convergèrent vers Gaius.

– Tout dépend pourquoi, répondit ce dernier.

– Urien vient de se présenter aux portes de Camelot.

– Il n'est pas venu nous attaquer ?

– Pas avec la poignée d'hommes qu'il a prise avec lui, ou alors il est suicidaire.

– Que veut-il ? Il est un peu tôt pour qu'il vienne se rendre…

– Pour le moment, je l'ignore encore. Il a présenté un drapeau blanc et a demandé audience au Roi.

– Mais enfin, à quoi il joue ! s'exaspéra Merlin.

Elyan haussa les épaules.

– C'est pour ça qu'Arthur te fait mander. Quoi qu'Urien vienne demander, il vaut mieux que tu sois là pour l'entendre.

Le Conseiller Royal jeta un coup d'œil impatient à son médecin. Celui-ci compris que son patient quitterait son lit, avec ou sans sa permission. Alors autant s'épargner un débat inutile. Il hocha pensivement la tête et laissa Merlin se lever.

Dans la salle du trône, la tension était palpable. Urien s'était déplacé avec son escorte, composée d'une dizaine d'hommes. Guère plus que le minimum requis pour un monarque se déplaçant en territoire hostile. Chacun arborait un brassard noir, marque de deuil. Le visage d'Urien était grave et impénétrable. Presque autant que celui d'Arthur, qui se tenait droit sur son trône, ses yeux bleus ayant pris une teinte violette dans le couché du soleil qui passait par les fenêtres de la salle. Guenièvre et Merlin étaient chacun de part et d'autre du trône royal. Pour ménager le Mage, on avait fait venir un siège afin qu'il puisse s'assoir aux côtés du Roi, à l'instar de la Reine.

Merlin avait récupéré des forces, mais la vision d'Urien le replongeait dans le souvenir de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu dans les geôles de Badon. Pour lutter contre le vertige qui le prenait, il devait s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir du trône d'Arthur. Un geste plein de familiarité et d'insolence pour les personnes réunies dans la salle. Cependant, aucun n'osa faire de remarque.

Arthur laissa bien s'écouler quatre longues minutes de silence, après l'entrée d'Urien. En tant qu'invité et demandeur de l'audience, le roi étranger ne pouvait s'exprimer le premier et devait attendre que son hôte l'y invite. Une attente qu'Arthur se plut à faire durer. Ce n'était pas tant pour humilier Urien, que pour marquer sa colère et son ressentiment. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'ignorait rien de sa duplicité et du rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'enlèvement de Merlin. À vrai dire, la seule raison qui faisait que le roi et sa suite n'avaient pas été trucidés à peine le pied posé dans la cour du palais, était la présence du drapeau blanc, que l'un des hommes tenait haut tel un talisman sensé les préserver du danger. Le code d'honneur militaire interdisait de s'en prendre aux soldats qui arboraient ce signe de neutralité.

– Sire Urien, lança finalement Arthur d'une voix froide, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt. Surtout dans de telles circonstances.

Les deux monarques se mesurèrent du regard encore quelques secondes. Chacun faisant comprendre à son vis-à-vis qu'ils s'avaient à quoi s'en tenir l'un sur l'autre.

– Majesté, déclara Urien après qu'Arthur ait exécuté un bref signe pour l'encourager à parler, ce ne sont pas les querelles qui nous dressent l'un contre l'autre, ni les circonstances de quelques autres conflits, qui m'ont fait venir ici. Si je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous, c'est pour demander le règlement d'un cas particulier, qui me touche de très près et dans lequel vous jouez un rôle fort désagréable, autant pour votre honneur que pour le mien.

Urien marqua une pose et jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée réunie dans la salle, comme s'il était en quête de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

– Que désirez-vous, Urien ? Ai-je pu prendre une part quelconque dans vos malheurs présents ?

– Mon fils a été assassiné par l'un de mes vassaux, déclara froidement Urien. Après son infâme forfait, le criminel a pris la fuite et est venu se réfugier à Camelot, sous votre protection. Au nom de mon droit de suzerain à faire la justice au sein de mes sujets, je suis venu vous réclamer sa tête.

– Dites le nom de cet homme.

– Bohort de Gaunes, dit l'Exilé.

Tous les regards de la foule convergèrent alors vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier se tenait au deuxième rang, droit comme une lance, le regard brillant. Ses yeux noisette étaient devenus aussi noirs que de l'onyx.

– Je n'ignore rien des circonstances dans lesquelles Sire Bohort a quitté votre service, répliqua Arthur. De plus, lui et son frère m'ont rendu un immense service. Par conséquent, je leur ai offert non-seulement mon aide, mais également ma protection.

– Quoique ces deux hommes aient fait, rétorqua Urien d'une voix dure, ils n'en demeurent pas moins des traîtres et des criminels. Leur père m'a remis tout droit sur eux avant de mourir. Je les ai hébergés, nourris, protégés. Et ils m'ont remercié en prenant la fuite et en assassinant mon fils unique. Au nom de la Justice, j'exige qu'ils me soient tout deux livrés !

– Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! contra Arthur en se levant de son siège.

Guenièvre tendit la main vers lui en un geste apaisant. Le contact des doigts fins de son épouse rappela le jeune souverain vers plus de retenue.

– Je me suis engagé auprès des frères de Gaunes, poursuivit-il plus calmement. Et je ne peux me défaire de cette promesse et vous les livrer sans me déshonorer. Ceci dit, vous êtes en droit d'exiger la justice pour votre fils. Mais la justice doit aussi être rendu pour ces deux garçons, que vous avez injustement traités, rabaissés et humiliés.

– Je suis leur maître, je n'ai pas à me justifier de la manière dont je traite mes vassaux !

– Alors ne vous étonnez pas qu'ils vous trahissent et vous abandonnent !

Un silence pesant enveloppa la salle. Chacun semblait retenir sa respiration.

– Bien, lâcha enfin Arthur. Puisque nous ne parviendrons pas à nous mettre d'accord, laissons les dieux trancher à notre place.

Arthur retira calmement son gantelet et le jeta aux pieds d'Urien.

– Je vous défie, Sire Urien. Un duel au premier sang. Si vous gagnez, Camelot vous livrera les frères de Gaunes et vous serez libre de les châtier de la façon qui vous convient. Si je gagne, vous les laisserez en paix et ne tenterez plus aucune poursuite à leur encontre. Cela vous convient-il ?

Urien se pencha et ramassa le gant.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le duel fut fixé au lendemain. En attendant le moment fatidique, des appartements furent offerts à Urien et son escorte pour passer la nuit. Dans les corridors du palais et jusque dans la basse ville, la tension était à son comble. Gwyneth s'était réfugiée sur les plus hauts remparts, en compagnie de Merlin. Ce dernier fixait l'horizon sous la voûte étoilée. Aucun d'eux ne disait mot. Chacun étant absorbé dans ses propres réflexions. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme avait le sentiment que son amant s'éloignait d'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'il la traitait avec moins d'égards. Au contraire, il était toujours prévenant, toujours doux avec elle. Simplement, Merlin était plus renfermé que par le passé. Il pouvait demeurer des heures entières sans prononcer une parole, restant en lui-même, tourné vers de sombres pensées qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle. Ce n'était pas seulement dû au désarroi provoqué par l'avenir sombre qui se dessinait devant eux. Elle le sentait, c'était quelque chose de plus personnel, de plus intime, mais comme il ne s'en ouvrait pas à elle, elle était bien en peine de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

Par principe, Gwyneth ne pressait jamais son compagnon de question. Elle respectait ses silences et sa discrétion. Estimant que si Merlin jugeait opportun de lui en parler, il le ferait en temps voulu. Seulement voilà, plus le temps passait et plus le fossé entre son compagnon et elle s'agrandissait. Au point que la jeune femme finissait par prendre en horreur les silences qui se glissaient entre eux. Autrefois, ils étaient synonymes de chaleur et d'abandon, après l'amour ou pour profiter du chant de la nature lors d'une promenade en forêt. Désormais, ils lui paraissaient vides, glaciaux, emprunts d'une gravité qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

– Que se passera-t-il si Arthur perd demain ?

La réponse intéressait peu Gwyneth. À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Mais en cet instant, elle voulait juste entendre le son de sa voix.

– Bohort et Lionel seront rendus à Urien, répondit Merlin d'une voix monocorde. Après, soit il attendra d'être revenu chez lui pour les mettre à mort, soit il le fera ici même. Et de préférence devant toute la cour de Camelot.

Une pointe d'amertume fit vibrer le timbre de sa voix. Plus qu'un déchirement, si les deux jeunes hommes étaient tués, ce serait, pour lui et pour Arthur, la pire des humiliations : ne pas pouvoir assurer la protection de ceux qui leur venaient en aide. Qui oserait les suivre après cela ?

– Et si Arthur remporte le combat ?

– Urien sera humilié et dans son orgueil de souverain et dans son deuil de père. Il ne pardonnera pas de sitôt à Arthur une telle dégradation. Il mettra tout en œuvre pour le détruire. Mais ça, ça ne changera pas grand-chose à la situation actuelle.

– Pourquoi accepter le défi alors ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement renvoyé Urien sans lui donner son reste ?

– Parce que tout ennemi, quel qu'il soit, même le plus indigne, a droit au respect. Parce que même si Urien s'est conduit de manière infâme, sa requête, aux yeux des lois ancestrales, est parfaitement recevable. Parce que s'il ne s'agissait que de démontrer sa force et sa puissance à l'adversaire, Arthur ne vaudrait pas mieux que Loth. Il respecte l'honneur, il respecte le droit et la justice. Ses ennemis peuvent lui faire beaucoup de reproches, mais ils ne pourront jamais l'accuser d'avoir agit par abus. Son sens du devoir diverge de celui d'Urien, cependant il lui donne l'opportunité de défendre son point de vue.

– Et le reste, ce sera aux dieux d'en décider…

Merlin se retourna vers elle. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Gwyneth croisa son regard. Et ce qu'elle lut au fond de ses yeux la laissa triste et inquiète.

– Je ne partage pas ta foi, Gwyneth. Laisser des puissances supérieures décider seules de notre sort ne me plait guère.

– Pourtant tu as accepté le Destin que t'as choisi Mâab ! Tu crois en l'avènement d'Albion…

– Ce n'est pas en Mâab que je crois, mais en Arthur. Je le connais depuis dix ans. Je l'ai vu changer et évoluer au cours de ses années. Beaucoup disent que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ce changement, mais lui aussi m'a changé. Et cela, c'est bien plus que des prophéties ou des promesses divines. Il est mon Roi. Il est tout ce qui compte.

Au fond de ses yeux, Gwyneth voyait poindre une douleur intense. Comme si à travers ses paroles, Merlin formulait un vœu de renoncement. De renoncement à quoi ? À tout, sans doute ! Non seulement à lui-même, mais à tout ce qui serait susceptible de l'éloigner de sa destinée : à elle – et son cœur se brisait à cette pensée – mais également à autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle percevait, à travers le silence et les non-dits. Une silhouette informe, aux contours imprécis, mais terriblement présente.

Elle sentit, cette nuit-là, que quelque chose entre eux venait de se briser. Dans un dernier élan d'amour, elle tendit la main vers le visage de son compagnon, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Comme pour raviver une dernière fois la flamme de leur amour, avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne définitivement. Merlin saisit sa main, en embrassa l'intérieur de la paume avec effusion. Puis la relâcha. Il partit ensuite s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la nuit, tandis que Gwyneth demeurait sur les remparts, dans la lumière des étoiles, des larmes silencieuses glissant sur ses joues.

Le lendemain Arthur s'était levé de bonne heure afin de se préparer. Les consignes avaient été données la veille afin que tout soit mis en place dans l'arène pour le combat. La saison n'était pas idéale pour ce genre de spectacle. L'hiver arrivait et le vent d'automne faisait claquer les drapeaux et les étendards et grincer les planches des gradins. Cependant, tout le monde serait présent pour le duel. Arthur n'avait plus rien à prouver à ses sujets en ce qui concernait sa bravoure et sa dextérité au combat, mais Urien avait la réputation d'être un puissant guerrier. Ce que l'âge lui avait ôté, il le compensait par l'expérience. De plus, il était motivé par la haine et le chagrin d'avoir perdu son fils unique. Il voulait plus que tout châtier le coupable et il ne ferait aucun cadeau à ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Et de cela, tous en avait bien conscience.

Gwen avait regardé son époux se préparer silencieusement, assisté par son valet. Au moment de revêtir l'armure, la Reine avait pris la place de George et s'appliqua à armer correctement Arthur. Après tout, n'était-elle pas fille de forgeron ? C'était un moyen pour elle de communiquer sa force à son époux et de lui transmettre son soutien. Gwen connaissait les raisons qui poussaient Arthur à agir et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait tenté de l'en dissuader, malgré la crainte qui lui nouait l'estomac. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son Roi, avant qu'il ne quitte les appartements pour se rendre à la salle d'armes.

Sur la table, les écuyers avaient aligné les épées et les lances, afin qu'Arthur puisse choisir. En tant qu'instigateur de la querelle, ce serait à Urien de décider des armes du combat. Traditionnellement, les adversaires choisissaient plutôt la lame pour défendre leur cause. Et dans ce cas-là, la complice d'Arthur était toute désignée.

Au milieu de ses pâles consœurs, Excalibur semblait attendre que son maître s'empare d'elle. Georges l'avait mise de côté et entrepris de la polir en vue du duel. Mais ce n'était d'aucune utilité : même dans la lumière timide de la salle d'armes, l'épée brillait tel un astre. Le Roi demeura un instant à la contempler.

Excalibur. Arthur se trouvait parfois ridicule de penser à elle comme à un être vivant. Il n'avait jamais oublié le jour où il avait entendu son chant pour la première fois(1). Et le son de sa voix, lorsqu'elle avait murmuré son nom. Lorsqu'il avait conté ce phénomène à Merlin, ce dernier avait été largement surpris. Le Sorcier avait alors entrepris des recherches à ce sujet et découvert une chose intéressante : en général, les épées qui, à l'instar d'Excalibur, avait été gainée par le souffle d'un dragon, prenait le patronyme de l'animal qui leur avait donné leur pouvoir. Mais dans le cas de l'épée du Roi, ce n'était pas le nom de Kilgharrah qu'elle avait pris, mais celui de sa mère.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune Roi ne vit pas se glisser derrière lui la silhouette élancée de Bohort. Le jeune homme s'arrêta près du mur où étaient exposés les boucliers. Ses yeux noisette ne quittaient pas la nuque d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, harcelé par de sombres pensées. Il songeait à son frère et à lui-même, qui venaient à peine de recouvrer leur liberté, et que l'on menaçait déjà de leur enlever. La vie avec. Mais surtout, il songeait à ces jours qu'il avait passé à Camelot, à ces codes et ces idées nouvelles qu'on lui enseignait. Et pour lui, toutes ces choses s'incarnaient en Arthur. Et prendre le risque de voir ce dernier être brisé par la soif de vengeance d'Urien – par sa faute –, lui était simplement insupportable.

– C'est à moi d'y aller…

Arthur se redressa et se retourna pour voir le jeune homme debout près de lui. Il lui sourit et lui répondit calmement.

– Votre statut ne vous permet pas de provoquer en duel un roi. Surtout votre ancien suzerain. De plus, vous êtes un bon épéiste Bohort, mais vous êtes encore loin d'être de taille à l'affronter. Si vous vous battez contre Urien, il vous tuera à coup sûr…

– À l'heure actuelle, Urien veut ma mort plus qu'il ne veut récupérer ses serviteurs. Si je négocie avec lui ma mise à mort contre la liberté de Lionel, il laissera mon frère tranquille.

– Rien ne vous prouve qu'il respectera son engagement. Et je refuse d'accepter cela…

– Votre peuple vous aime, Arthur. Vos proches ne se remettront jamais de votre perte. Moi, je ne manquerais à personne…

– Si. Vous manquerez à votre frère. Et pour ma part, je ne me pardonnerais pas d'avoir permis cela. Ce serait manquer à mes devoirs envers vous…

– Vous ne me devez rien.

– Si, beaucoup. Vous et Lionel m'avez ouvert les yeux sur Urien, vous avez risqué vos vies pour sauver Merlin et m'avertir du danger. Vous aviez tout à perdre par ces actions et pratiquement rien à y gagner. A mon tour, je veux vous rendre la pareille.

– Mais Sire…

– Vous êtes un grand homme, Sire Bohort. Le digne fils de votre père. Si les dieux vous accordent de vivre assez longtemps, vous deviendrez peut-être un jour un grand chevalier. Laissez-moi prendre ma part à cela. Merlin vous a déjà montré que l'esclavage n'était pas une fatalité. À mon tour, je veux vous prouvez qu'un homme peut ressortir grandi d'un combat, parce qu'il s'est battu non pas dans son propre intérêt, mais pour servir une cause juste.

Bohort baissa la tête. Arthur le fixa intensément. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Par certains côtés, le jeune homme lui rappelait sa propre personne. Il songea alors au tout premier combat à mort qu'il avait livré et quelque chose éclaira sa compréhension.

– Bohort, c'était la première fois que vous tuiez quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants des larmes qu'il se refusait à verser.

– Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il. Je haïssais Dorian. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de le voir mort ? Je n'arrive même pas à m'en souvenir ! Maintenant, quand je ferme les yeux, je vois son visage. Lorsque mon épée lui a traversé le corps, il était tellement surpris ! Il n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Ni moi. Je ne suis pas un enfant, mon père m'a appris à me battre. Il m'a transmis tout son savoir sur la guerre, les tactiques militaires, ce qu'on ressent lors d'un combat, sur quoi il faut se focaliser. Mais il ne m'a jamais dit…

– Ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on ôte la vie à un autre homme, compléta Arthur.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bohort et la serra avec compassion.

– Est-ce que j'oublierais un jour son visage ? Est-ce que j'arriverais à ne plus penser à lui, à chaque fois que je tiendrais une épée ?

– Je l'ignore, Bohort. Il parait que certains y parviennent. Pour ma part, j'attends encore le jour où ma conscience me délivrera des spectres de tous ces hommes que j'ai envoyés dans l'autre monde.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, s'efforçant de réprimer les nausées provoquées par son estomac.

– Le seul moyen de vous en sortir, poursuivit Arthur, c'est, lorsque vous tirez l'épée, de ne pas penser à celui que vous allez tuer, mais à ceux que vous allez laisser vivre. Ne perdez jamais de vue la cause pour laquelle vous vous battez. Elle sera la lumière qui vous guidera lorsque vous serez plongé dans les ténèbres.

Ce disant, Arthur attrapa Excalibur et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir donné une dernière tape dans le dos de Bohort, l'invitant à sortir.

Dehors, les gradins étaient installés. Urien se tenait déjà au milieu de l'arène, l'épée à nue, le visage de marbre, attendant son adversaire. Arthur se tint un instant immobile à l'entrée de l'arène., se concentrant une dernière seconde avant d'entrer en piste. Soudain, la sensation d'une puissance familière le tira de ses pensées.

– Merlin.

Le Sorcier s'approcha tout près de lui. Tous deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

– Je me doute bien que, pendant le combat, tu vas être tenté d'intervenir, déclara Arthur. Si ce n'est pas pour me sauver la vie, ce sera pour garantir la liberté de Bohort et Lionel. Je te demande de ne rien en faire. Cette histoire doit se régler sans l'aide de la Magie.

– Je ne doute pas un seul instant de tes capacités, Arthur, lui répondit Merlin avec calme et mansuétude. J'ai seulement du mal à rester neutre dans un moment comme celui-là.

– Il va falloir apprendre la patience, Merlin.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

– Tu as conscience qu'en prenant la défense d'un vassal contre son maître, tu vas te mettre à dos tous les souverains des royaumes voisins…

– Tu préférerais que je laisse Urien le tuer ? Après qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie ?...

– Je vérifiais, c'est tout.

Arthur reporta son attention sur l'arène. Il était temps.

– Bonne chance, Arthur, lui murmura la voix de Merlin.

Urien trépignait d'impatience. Depuis des semaines il ne pensait qu'à cela : venger la mort de Dorian. Tandis que les murs de la forteresse s'effondraient sous les assauts répétés des deux dragons, lui et Loth étaient parvenus à se mettre à l'abri, en s'extirpant des fondations et en se réfugiant sur un plateau en contrebas. À peine hors de danger, le premier réflexe d'Urien avait été de se tourner vers son fils. Un grand froid l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Dorian n'était pas à ses côtés. Dorian n'était nulle part. L'un de ses hommes lui désigna alors les remparts d'un bras levé. Il vit avec horreur son fils, sur les murailles branlantes de la forteresse, se battant comme un démon contre le jeune Bohort. L'inquiétude l'avait disputé à l'agacement dans le cœur du roi : vraiment, Dorian avait de ces idées ! Régler son compte à un vulgaire renégat en de pareilles circonstances ! Si la muraille s'effondrait sous leurs pieds, il serait bien avancé. Et comme le redouta Urien, les fondations tremblèrent, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Dorian. Un voile noir se posa sur ses yeux, au moment où le prince s'effondra sur le jeune homme. Un instant Urien les perdit de vue. Puis Bohort réapparut sur les remparts. Seul. La lame de son épée rougie par le sang.

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la gorge du roi. Dans un geste compulsif, il voulut s'élancer vers les décombres de la forteresse en ruines, pour porter secours à son fils. Mais les gardes de Loth l'encerclèrent, le retenant sur place.

– Peine perdue, commenta la voix froide de son complice. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui.

Urien, le regard halluciné, se tourna alors vers Loth.

– Vous ! rugit-il. Tout ceci est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui avez amené ce maudit sorcier ici.

– Je vous avais dit d'être prudent, répliqua son interlocuteur sans s'émouvoir. Je vous avais prévenu que les magiciens sont imprévisibles. Si seulement votre fils n'avait pas tenu à emmener avec lui ses valets… Nous nous serions épargné tous ces tracas.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une explosion dans la tête d'Urien : ses valets… Bohort. Bohort allait payer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à son fils. Aucune cachette, aucun refuge ne serait assez efficace pour le tenir éloigné de sa colère. Et gare à celui qui tenterait de s'interposer entre lui et sa vengeance. Celui-là subirait le même sort que l'assassin de son fils.

Et voilà comment il était arrivé là, dans l'arène de palissades, réservée aux duels et au combats singuliers, sensés régler les conflits et les querelles dans le sang. Le sang allait couler aujourd'hui, et ce ne serait que le début d'une longue série.

L'un en face de l'autre, Arthur et Urien se saluèrent respectueusement, comme l'exigeait le protocole, puis le combat s'engagea. Les deux adversaires étaient d'une force et d'une adresse égales. Mais au fil des secondes, le plus âgé épuisait son énergie à tenter de percer la défense de son opposant. Arthur parait les coups, ripostait, concentré et déterminé. Le duel avançant, il ne tarda pas à prendre l'avantage, mais Urien ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Sentant la victoire lui échapper, il devint plus agressif, redoublant ses coups et fondant sans retenue sur Arthur.

Dans les gradins, à la place d'honneur, Guenièvre suivait attentivement les gestes des combattants, retenant son souffle à chaque assaut. Merlin, pour sa part, demeurait en retrait dans l'ombre, plus en hauteur sur les gradins, d'où il pouvait observer le combat sans trop se faire remarquer. Il avait conscience qu'au moindre geste suspect on l'accuserait d'avoir fait pencher le combat en faveur d'Arthur. Quoiqu'en dise ses détracteurs, le Sorcier n'avait jamais usé de sa Magie pour assurer la victoire à son prince. Certes, ses pouvoirs avaient parfois remis à leur place des adversaires peu scrupuleux, mais l'adresse et la bravoure du Roi n'étaient pas de son fait, seulement de celui du principal intéressé. Même si, au début, Merlin avait eu du mal à l'admettre – il aurait même préféré s'arracher la langue que de le reconnaître –, il était fier des exploits d'Arthur. Nulle n'ignorait que les talents de guerrier étaient indispensables à un grand roi. Et les victoires du jeune Pendragon ne faisaient que conforter le Magicien dans le choix de son souverain.

Dans l'arène, Urien, après s'être battu comme un démon, arrivait au bout de ses forces. Arthur remarqua que les jambes du roi commençaient à flancher. Il se souvint qu'au cours d'un banquet, celui-ci s'était plaint de rhumatismes aux genoux qui se réveillaient surtout en période de froid. Profitant d'un rapprochement de son adversaire, il lui asséna un violent coup dans les jambes. Urien perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra, face vers le ciel, dans la poussière. Arthur le dominait de toute sa hauteur, la pointe de son épée effleurant la trachée du vaincu. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent en silence l'espace de quelques secondes.

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Urien, mais il fallait reconnaître que face à la Mort – qu'il lisait dans les yeux du jeune Pendragon – il savait faire preuve de dignité et de sang-froid. Arthur hésita. Il avait toutes les raisons de haïr Urien, de vouloir sa mort. Mais ils ne disputaient pas un combat sur un champ de bataille. Il s'agissait d'un duel d'honneur, sensé rendre la justice. Il ne pouvait pas achever son adversaire sans lui donner une chance de se rendre.

– Vous êtes vaincu, articula Arthur. Cependant, je vous offre une dernière chance.

Le visage d'Urien demeura fermé, attendant la suite.

– Reconnaissez l'innocence de Bohort. Il n'a tué votre fils qu'en état de légitime défense. Bien que vous les ayiez dépouillés, lui et son frère, de leurs biens, de leurs terres, ils ne vous réclament aujourd'hui qu'une seule chose : leur liberté. Jurez que vous reconnaissez leur indépendance et que vous ne tenterez, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, de leur nuire.

Urien ne disait rien.

– Jurez, insista Arthur. Ou je vous tue.

– Je le jure.

Ces simples mots, soufflés dans le vent, firent bondir les premiers rangs.

– Dites-le.

Après avoir ravalé sa chique, Urien articula :

– Je reconnais l'indépendance des seigneurs Bohort et Lionel de Gaune et je renonce aujourd'hui et demain à les poursuivre et leur nuire, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Un grand silence glissa sur l'assistance, avant que Perceval ne pousse un cri de joie, qui fut repris en chœur par tous les chevaliers, suivis par les badauds.

Guenièvre, rayonnante de fierté et de soulagement, se précipitait en bas des gradins pour rejoindre son époux. Ce dernier, après avoir remis son épée au fourreau, se détourna d'Urien pour la retrouver. Après avoir repéré Gwen, ainsi que Bohort et Lionel qui se précipitaient vers lui pour se jeter à ses genoux, il chercha des yeux Merlin. Il le vit descendre prudemment les marches. Les jambes flageolantes, le Sorcier allait se joindre à la liesse générale lorsque son regard fut attiré par un éclat en provenance du terrain de combat. Il vit alors Urien, remis debout, marché droit vers Arthur, qui lui tournait le dos, une dague à nue dans la main droite.

Le Magicien n'eut même pas le temps de crier : « Arthur, attention ! », qu'Excalibur avait déjà jailli de son fourreau pour transpercer la poitrine d'Urien.

* * *

1 Voir _Le Fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 10.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, alors une petite review d'encouragement pourrait aider. ^^'


	12. Chapter 12

Vous avez de la chance, je suis d'humeur généreuse cette semaine. Comme vous me réclamiez des nouvelles de Morgane et Mélusine à corps et à cri (^^), en voici.

* * *

Le retour de Mordred

– J'avais pourtant prévenu cet imbécile que le moment était mal choisi.

Dans la grande salle du château, Loth faisait les cent pas.

Après la défaite du mont Badon, il était revenu se réfugier dans sa demeure principale, avec le reste de sa garde, que les dragons avaient à moitié décimée. Il avait tenté de convaincre Urien de venir avec lui, mais celui-ci avait farouchement refusé. L'imbécile ne songeait plus qu'à gagner Camelot, où il était certain que s'étaient refugié les frères de Gaunes. Loth avait pourtant essayé de l'en dissuader, arguant que si le Magicien le devançait pour gagner la cour d'Arthur, Urien ne serait sûrement pas bien reçu qu'il était vain d'épuiser ses forces en un pareil moment qu'une fois leurs rivaux matés, il aurait tout le temps de prendre sa revanche sur les assassins de son fils.

Bien sûr, il s'était gardé d'ajouter que, de toute manière, la mort de Dorian n'était pas une grosse perte, et que la gravité du préjudice ne valait pas la peine d'affronter directement Arthur et ses chevaliers, tout ça pour faire la peau à un vulgaire vassal dont la seule faute avait été d'être plus malin que son crétin de fils. A ce compte-là, Urien pouvait bien partir en guerre contre tous les hommes de l'île ! Mais – allez savoir pourquoi – Urien avait suffisamment d'amour paternel, ou d'orgueil, pour en vouloir à Bohort de lui avoir embroché son abruti de rejeton.

Résultat : un pigeon venait d'apporter au château l'annonce de la mort d'Urien. Les circonstances n'étaient pas détaillées dans le message, mais il semblait qu'Arthur lui ait lui-même réglé son compte. C'était à prévoir.

Ce n'était pas tant le décès de son complice qui chagrinait Loth, que les conséquences qui en résulteraient. Urien mort, son royaume se retrouvait sans héritier. Arthur étant officiellement le vainqueur de leur querelle, il était en droit de prétendre à sa succession. Sans parler des frères de Gaunes qui maintenant pouvait revendiquer les terres que leur suzerain leur avait volées.

En bref, cette situation n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, souhaitable. Le royaume d'Urien était un point stratégique, qui lui permettait de se fournir en mithril, et ainsi lui donner une chance de contrer les sortilèges de l'Enchanteur d'Arthur. Avec les ressources du royaume, les forces de Camelot pourraient rivaliser avec les siennes. Avec les deux royaumes réunis, la victoire ne lui était plus acquise.

– Je vais être contraint de livrer bataille contre Arthur, ruminait le roi d'Orcanie dans sa barbe, sur un territoire dont j'ignore s'il m'est acquis. Et je ne sais rien de ses ressources militaires. Avec le magicien dans ses rangs en prime ! …

– Un sorcier ne peut tenir à lui tout seul toute une armée en déroute. Tout puissant qu'il soit.

– Mais lorsqu'il sort les dragons, ses supposés rivaux pissent dans leur froc et prennent la fuite.

Loth se tourna, hargneux, vers Alvar et Mordred qui se tenait dans le fond de la salle.

– Emrys a agi par traîtrise, argua le plus jeune. C'est le secret de ses exploits. Il simule la faiblesse pour mieux frapper une fois que son adversaire a le dos tourné. Mais nous savons de quoi il est capable désormais. Il ne pourra plus nous avoir.

Le roi fondit sur le jeune sorcier tel un aigle sur sa proie.

– Vous avez intérêt à vous montrer à la hauteur. Une humiliation de ce genre, c'est bien suffisant. S'il parvient encore une seule fois à vous mettre en déroute, vous ou n'importe lequel de vos sbires, je vous colle tous sur un tas de rondins et j'y mets moi-même le feu.

– Cela ne se reproduira pas mon seigneur, répondit Alvar.

Loth s'écarta et leur désigna la sortie d'un geste ample du bras, leur faisant comprendre que l'entretien était terminé. Les deux sorciers sortirent de la salle sans demander leur reste. Une fois dehors, ils allèrent récupérer leurs montures aux écuries et quittèrent la citadelle. Sur le sentier qui devait les conduire vers des contrées lointaines, ils eurent tout le temps de discuter.

– Bien que cela me fasse mal de l'admettre, déclara Alvar, Loth a raison : Merlin nous a ridiculisés. Si nous laissons cet exploit se reproduire, il ne faudra plus compter ni sur le soutien du roi, ni sur celui des autres sorciers.

– C'était la dernière erreur. Et pas tant notre faute que celle de Dorian et Urien. S'ils n'avaient pas amené les frères de Gaunes à Badon, Emrys n'aurait bénéficié d'aucune aide pour s'enfuir. Et à l'heure qu'il est, son sang recouvrirait les pierres de la forteresse.

– Peut-être. Mais en attendant, nous avons raté notre chance de l'éliminer. A présent, lui et Arthur vont se tenir sur leurs gardes.

– Cela ne change pas grand-chose. Ce sera juste plus difficile.

– Ta détermination t'honore, Mordred. Bien que je me demande par moment d'où te vient cette haine pour Emrys.

– Je le méprise car c'est un traître, un hypocrite et un usurpateur.

– Les sentiments nobles ne suffiront pas à le vaincre. Et lâche ou pas, tous les grands sorciers qui se sont heurtés à lui l'ont payé cher : Nimue, Cornélius Sigan, Morgause, Morgane, Jazor…

– En parlant de Dame Morgane, crois-tu qu'il existerait une chance qu'elle soit toujours en vie ?

Alvar haussa les épaules.

– J'en doute. Elle a disparu depuis près de six ans.

– Mais lorsque j'ai accusé Emrys de son meurtre, il a affirmé qu'il ne l'avait pas tué…

– La culpabilité sans doute. Il m'a paru bien sensible…

Un léger mépris vibrait dans le ton d'Alvar.

– Il n'a jamais nié être impliqué dans les morts des autres. Mais il s'est presque mis en colère lorsque j'ai prononcé le nom de Morgane.

– Tu penses donc elle aurait pu lui échapper ?

– Elle y est bien parvenu par le passé. Elle connait bien Camelot. Elle serait pour nous une alliée de poids.

Alvar grimaça. Depuis la disparition de Morgane, son jeune compagnon était obsédé par le souvenir de la Sorcière et ne parlait plus de Merlin que comme l'assassin de leur reine légitime. Certes, Alvar devait avouer que la jeune femme lui avait fait forte impression à lui aussi. Mais le passé était le passé. Son souci principal était de convaincre les autres magiciens de se joindre à lui et à Loth pour conquérir Albion. Et la quête était loin d'être évidente, car depuis qu'Arthur avait levé l'interdit sur la Magie et permis aux magiciens de se réinstaller dans son royaume, ceux-ci étaient moins prompts à vouloir lui nuire. Alors devoir perdre son temps à faire la chasse à un fantôme ne l'enthousiasmait guère.

– Comment savoir où chercher ? avança-t-il. Et en supposant qu'elle soit toujours en vie, a-t-elle seulement envie qu'on la retrouve ?

– Pour se venger de son tourmenteur, elle acceptera de quitter sa retraite, affirma Mordred dont les préoccupations paraissaient être à mille lieux de celles d'Alvar. Laisse-moi partir à sa recherche. Si elle est toujours en vie, je la trouverais. Elle sera notre meilleure arme contre Emrys.

Son compagnon hésita. Peu convaincu de l'utilité d'une telle mission. Mais d'un autre côté, tenter de dissuader Mordred lui semblait tout aussi vain. Dès qu'il s'agissait de la bâtarde Pendragon, ce dernier perdait tout sens des proportions. Il vouait depuis quelques années un véritable culte à la Sorcière. Puisqu'il insistait tant, pourquoi ne pas laisser Mordred mener ses investigations comme il l'entendait. Plus vite il accédait à son désir, plus vite le jeune homme se rendrait compte de l'absurdité de sa quête et reviendrait vers lui pour mener à bien leur mission.

– Je te donne un an.

* * *

Dans le bois du Val sans retour, Mélusine trottinait gaiement dans les feuilles mortes. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans l'automne, c'était ses tons bruns et dorés, ses couleurs chaudes et mordorées qui n'appartenaient qu'à cette saison. C'était le temps des marrons et des châtaignes, qu'elle ramassait aux pieds des arbres, à l'instar des écureuils qui faisaient leurs provisions pour l'hiver à venir. Soudain son regard fut capté par une biche. Cette dernière ce tenait à quelques pas d'elle seulement et la fixait intensément. L'enfant était pétrifiée. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu cet animal d'aussi près. D'habitude, les biches étaient très farouches et fuyaient les humains, même ceux qui vivaient dans les bois, à l'instar de Mélusine et de sa mère. Et puis surtout, elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir entendu la biche approcher, ni même soupçonné sa présence. Elle avait simplement levé les yeux et l'animal était là.

Ne voulant pas rater cette occasion, l'enfant s'était approchée, doucement, pour ne plus se trouver qu'à un mètre de la bête. Celle-ci n'avait pas même esquissé un mouvement pour s'enfuir, semblant attendre la petite au contraire.

– Bonjour, s'enhardit Mélusine.

La biche cligna des yeux et hocha la tête, comme pour répondre à son salut. La petite en resta toute étonnée et voulut pousser l'expérience plus loin. Elle leva le bras vers le museau de l'animal. Celui-ci approcha ses narines comme pour lui renifler les doigts, puis se laissa caresser calmement par l'enfant.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

D'où lui venait l'idée que cette bête puisse avoir un nom ?

_Mâab_.

Mélusine sourit.

– Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

_J'ai_ _hélas trop peu de temps pour cela, Mélusine._

– Tu connais mon nom.

_Bien sûr. Je sais tout de toi._

– Si tu ne peux pas rester, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

_J'ai un message important pour toi et pour ta mère._

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Vous devez toutes les deux vous méfiez de l'homme aux yeux pâle qui porte une triskèle sur sa peau. Il n'est pas votre ami. Il vous fera du mal._

Mélusine regarda au plus profond des yeux de l'animal. Là où aurait dû se trouver des pupilles noires, elle vit l'étendu d'un ciel étoilé, se perdant dans l'infini, au point d'être happée par l'immensité.

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut, envahie par un profond sentiment de malaise. Son premier réflexe fut de se tourner sur le côté, pour voir sa fille profondément endormie. Les mains tremblantes, elle lui caressa le visage. La petite émit un léger vagissement comparable au miaulement d'un chaton, mais ne se réveilla pas, plongée qu'elle était d'un rêve profond qui faisait naître sur ses petites lèvres un léger sourire. Morgane poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rapprocha de la couche de Mélusine, afin de pouvoir entendre sa respiration. Elle passa le reste de la nuit à la regarder dormir.

* * *

Ne sachant où chercher, Mordred avait commencé par suivre la grande route au hasard. Se souvenant des anciennes retraites des druides du temps des persécutions, il avait parcouru les grandes forêts bordant les frontières de Camelot. Mais si Dame Morgane avait pu échapper depuis si longtemps à Merlin et Arthur, c'était qu'elle ne devait plus se trouver dans le royaume, mais pas trop éloignée non plus, afin de pouvoir capter des nouvelles de la cour. C'est ainsi que ses pérégrinations le conduisirent dans le Val sans retour. L'automne allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, la nature s'était déjà préparée pour l'hiver. Les paysans avaient moissonné et rangé les provisions. On ne songeait plus qu'à emplir les greniers au maximum afin d'être certain de tenir durant toute la saison froide. Mordred arrivait dans cette région qui ne brillait ni par sa richesse, ni par son animation. Il n'avait même pas songé à passer par ici, il s'était tout bonnement égaré en voulant s'écarter de la grande route.

– Les voyageurs qui viennent dans le Val sans retour sont en général des égarés, avait rétorqué le berger qui lui offrait l'hospitalité.

Surpris par un orage, le jeune sorcier avait été contraint de chercher un refuge. Le temps qu'il trouve la cabane de cet homme et de sa fille, la pluie l'avait déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses hôtes lui servir une soupe chaude et la meilleure place près du feu. Mais rien à faire, Mordred claquait des dents et peinait à tenir son bol de soupe sans en renverser les trois quarts, tant ses mains tremblaient. La fille du berger était aux petits soins pour lui, l'entourant de mille attentions, lui répétant : « La nuit sera froide ce soir, vous devriez veiller à vous mettre au chaud. » Aux gestes et regards appuyés qu'elle lui lançait, le jeune homme se dit que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'invitait pas directement dans sa couche, était la présence de son père dans la même pièce. Elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, voire même plutôt jolie, avec ses yeux pétillants, ses pommettes roses et ses cheveux châtains. Mordred se serait bien laissé tenter, mais par le temps qu'il faisait, il préférait ne rien hasarder qui risquerait de mettre le maître du logis en rogne et serait une bonne excuse pour le foutre à la porte.

C'est donc poliment qu'il remercia la jeune fille et installa sa couche à l'opposé de la sienne, également loin du feu. Hélas. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le lendemain, il était si fiévreux qu'il n'eut pas la force de se lever. Ses hôtes tentèrent toute la journée de le rétablir, sans succès. Le matin d'après, il allait encore plus mal. Malgré sa faiblesse et la fièvre qui le faisait délirer, il perçut les bribes d'une vive discussion entre le père et la fille au soir du troisième jour.

– Je n'aime pas faire appel à elle, et tu le sais, répétait l'homme.

– Tu l'as bien fait l'année dernière, lorsque je suis tombée malade, rétorqua la jeune fille.

– C'était différant, tu sais bien que je ne supporterais jamais de te perdre. Mais pour un étranger…

– Mérite-t-il moins de vivre que moi ? Il est notre invité. Il est sous notre responsabilité. Si les autres apprennent que nous l'avons laissé mourir…

– Justement, crois-tu qu'ils ne vont pas me réclamer des comptes lorsqu'ils vont apprendre que je l'ai faite venir pour un inconnu, un vagabond qui plus est ! Ils vont me tomber sur le râble comme des vautours sur une charogne. Personne n'a jamais fait soigner un étranger, personne ne parle d'elle aux inconnus…

– Père je t'en prie ! Qu'elle vienne le voir au moins. Il est tellement mal qu'il ne l'a verra même pas. Et si elle refuse de le soigner, au moins nous aurons essayé.

L'homme poussa un soupir. Mordred, emporté par son mal, ne put entendre la suite. Il s'effondra dans un sommeil profond, où les visages d'Emrys et de Dame Morgane se fondaient l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus en former qu'un seul.

Morgane arriva à l'aurore dans la cabane du vieux Gendry. Elle fut quelque peu surprise de son appel car elle savait que le vieil ours ne l'appréciait pas tellement. Ce n'était pas pour des raisons de griefs personnels, il était d'une nature méfiante voilà tout. Même ses plus proches voisins avaient parfois du mal à l'approcher. Elle supposa bien évidemment que se fut pour sa fille malade, la seule personne en ce monde qui semblait capable de l'amadouer un peu. Aussi fut-elle surprise de voir cette dernière sur le pas de la porte, en parfaite santé visiblement. Ses soupçons s'intensifièrent lorsqu'ils la firent entrer dans leur cabane. Sur une couche de fortune installée près du foyer, elle vit, recroquevillé sous une grossière couverture en laine, une forme grelottante.

Sans sourciller, la sorcière s'approcha tranquillement et s'agenouilla près de la litière, d'où elle vit émerger une touffe de cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un merle. Son cœur se serra l'espace d'un instant. Elle se félicita de n'avoir pas emmené Mélusine avec elle ce jour-là. Mais lorsqu'elle souleva la couverture, elle ne vit qu'un parfait inconnu. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle examina silencieusement son patient, Gendry et sa fille demeurant derrière elle. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva et tendit à la fille un sachet de plantes séchées.

– Faites-les infuser et faites-lui boire trois fois par jour : matin, midi et soir. D'ici deux jours, la fièvre devrait tomber.

La jeune femme la remercia d'un hochement de tête, les yeux brillants. Morgane haussa un sourcil. L'homme n'était pas de la région, elle en était certaine. Depuis combien de temps était-il chez eux ? Moins d'une semaine ? Elle l'avait examiné, il devait être plutôt joli garçon, quand il n'était pas dégoulinant de sueur et pâle comme la mort. Les beaux partis n'étaient pas légion dans cette contrée, et le tempérament solitaire de son père ne devait pas aider à se lier avec les rares jeunes hommes célibataires du voisinage. Gendry ne vivrait pas toujours. Tôt ou tard, sa fille allait se retrouver seule, sans homme pour la soutenir. Morgane eut un élan de pitié et de sympathie pour elle.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser sa besace quelque chose sous la chemise de son patient attira son attention. Faisant mine de vérifier quelque chose, elle souleva un pan du vêtement. Elle vit alors un tatouage brun dessiné sur sa poitrine : une triskèle, la marque distinctive des druides. Ce fut soudain comme un flash qui la transporta sept ans en arrière, dans ses appartements à Camelot, au chevet d'un enfant blessé et fiévreux comme l'était ce jeune homme.

– Mordred, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme ouvrit ses paupières, au faible appel de ce nom, sur des iris gris pâle, aussi clair que l'acier.

– Dame Morgane, dit-il dans un soupir avant de replonger dans le coma.

Comme promis, Mordred fut sur pieds après deux jours de traitement. Fou de gratitude, il abreuva de remerciements et de témoignages de gratitude sa jeune garde malade, qui avait veillé sur durant toute sa maladie, et n'en demandait pas temps. La jeune fille accepta d'abord ses compliments en rougissant, mais plus le temps passait plus elle paressait gênée par ces témoignages de gratitude. Un matin, le père amena un agneau qu'il venait tout juste d'égorger. Mordred s'attendait à ce qu'il demande à sa fille de le préparer pour le repas du soir. Mais l'homme se contenta de dire : « Pour le paiement » avant de retourner à ses pâturages, sans rien ajouter. La jeune fille considéra un moment la bête gisant sur la table, puis retourna à son ouvrage, la mine sombre.

Dans l'après-midi, elle demanda à Mordred de bien vouloir couper du bois. Ce dernier accepta de bon cœur et sortit de la maison. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de ses hôtes avait éveillé sa curiosité. Faisant mine de s'éloigner vers la réserve de bûches, il se posta en vérité derrière un talus d'où il pouvait observer la cabane sans être vu. A peine dix minutes après qu'il fut sorti, la jeune fille sortit à son tour de la cabane, emportant avec elle l'agneau et s'enfonça dans les bois. Discrètement, le jeune sorcier la suivit. Habitué depuis son plus jeune âge à courir les bois en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il n'eut aucun mal à filer la jeune bergère, sans se faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où, à son grand étonnement, elle abandonna l'agneau sur une vieille souche, avant de rebrousser chemin, comme si elle avait le Diable à ses trousses. Intrigué, Mordred décida de rester sur place pour voir ce qu'il allait advenir de la bête.

Ce fut au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il vit apparaitre entre les arbres une silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle-ci s'avança dans la clairière et ramassa l'agneau aussi naturellement que si celui-ci avait été déposé spécialement à son attention. Puis elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans le bois. Mordred entreprit alors de la suivre. Mais la chose ne fut pas aussi aisée qu'avec la jeune bergère. Au bout de cinq minutes de marches, il perdit de vue sa cible qui disparut entre la végétation de plus en plus dense de la forêt. Désappointé, le jeune sorcier ne prit plus garde à sa propre dissimulation et se mit à découvert.

– Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais à me retrouver.

Mordred sursauta en entendant la voix féminine juste derrière lui. Son interlocuteur releva alors le capuchon noir qui lui masquait le visage.

– Dame Morgane ! s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme.

Et d'un réflexe tout à fait naturel, il mit un genou à terre et inclina la tête. Morgane fut à la fois surprise et flattée par cette marque de respect. Elle glissa tranquillement vers lui et l'invita à se relever.

– Vous ne pouvez imager ma joie de vous revoir, déclara Mordred sans la quitter des yeux.

Il dardait sur elle un regard admiratif, proche de la dévotion. En cela, il rappelait à la Sorcière feu le seigneur Agravain. Néanmoins, autant la proximité du second l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise, autant celle du premier la délectait, l'enivrait presque. C'était une bouffée d'air frais après toutes ces années de solitude et d'isolement.

– Ta visite me ravit également, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Je suis heureuse que le hasard nous ait réunis.

– Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

– Cela fera bientôt six ans.

– Six ans… Et dire que nous vous avons cru morte pendant tout ce temps.

Morgane se crispa un peu.

– C'était le but recherché…

– Pourquoi ?

– On ne poursuit pas les morts, ni les fantômes. Je me suis faite de nombreux ennemis au cours des dernières années. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils retrouvent ma trace.

Mordred hocha la tête, voulant lui exprimer sa compréhension et son empathie.

– Mais vous n'êtes plus seule désormais, dit-il chaleureusement. Je suis là et je veillerais sur vous.

Morgane sourit. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur ce beau jeune homme qui avait fait chavirer le cœur d'une jeune bergère, elle revoyait l'enfant apeuré qui tremblotait dans ses bras. Elle se rappela du jour où Merlin l'avait lui-même introduit dans ses appartements, pour le soustraire aux hommes d'Uther.

Merlin…

Quelle drôle de pensée ! Mais pourtant c'était bien lui qui les avaient, en quelque sorte, présentés l'un à l'autre.

– Ta sollicitude me touche, Mordred. Mais comme tu le vois, je mène une vie assez retirée désormais. J'aurais du mal à faire de la place pour un garde du corps.

– Considérez que votre calvaire prend fin aujourd'hui !

– Comment cela ?

Mordred bomba le torse.

– Avec Alvar, nous réunissons des magiciens afin de former une armée qui, unie à celle du roi Loth, renversera Camelot. Le seigneur d'Orcanie nous a promis des terres en échange, où nous pourrons enfin vivre selon _nos lois_ et faire régner la justice pour notre peuple.

– Je croyais que c'était chose faite, intervint Morgane. Qu'Arthur avait levé l'interdiction sur la Magie et que désormais les magiciens pouvaient circuler librement dans son royaume.

– Nous étions leurs rivaux ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes leurs esclaves ! grogna Mordred. Autrefois, les gens de Camelot redoutaient les sorciers, ils les craignaient et les respectaient. Maintenant, ils nous voient comme leurs larbins.

– Et que fais-tu de Merlin ?

– Emrys est un traître ! Il se fiche de la grandeur de notre peuple. Il n'a pas été élevé par les druides mais par un usurpateur. Il méprise les anciens cultes et craint la magie noire. Il ne se serre de ses pouvoirs que pour aider Arthur, quand il devrait le faire plier à sa volonté. C'est nous qui devrions gouverner Albion, Morgane. Ne sommes-nous pas les plus puissants ? N'avons-nous pas été choisis par les dieux ? Si Merlin était le sage qu'il prétend être et non pas le mécréant qu'il est, il renverserait Arthur et te placerait sur le trône à sa place.

Quelque chose frémit dans le cœur de Morgane, comme une flamme qu'elle croyait éteinte et que les paroles de Mordred avaient ravivée comme de la braise. Le trône de Camelot, comme elle l'avait désiré. Voir enfin Arthur à genoux devant elle et lui baiser les pieds. Quant à Merlin… Merlin. Ce simple nom, elle osait à peine le prononcer, tant il éveillait en elle un rude conflit, auquel elle n'avait su désigner de vainqueur.

Merlin, elle le haïssait. Presque qu'autant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais plus ou moins, c'était ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il lui avait gâché la vie, c'était certain. Il était sans conteste l'artisan de sa déchéance, de sa vie brisée. Mais il était aussi l'être par lequel sa magie s'était révélée à elle-même, le gardien de ses secrets les plus intimes et les plus dangereux. Et il était le père de Mélusine…

– Rejoignez-nous, insistait Mordred. Ensemble, nous renverserons ces deux usurpateurs. Vous reprendrez alors la place qui vous échoie. Celle de Reine des Magiciens.

Morgane avait l'impression d'avoir deux petits génies assis sur chacune de ses épaules : l'un lui faisait miroiter la réussite, son honneur et sa gloire retrouvés, Mélusine parée telle une princesse, enfin elle et les siens seraient libres l'autre lui rappelait le possible échec de cette entreprise plus que risquée, Merlin furieux mettant à exécution sa menace proférée six ans auparavant, sa fille arrachée à ses bras et emmenée loin d'elle…

Un frisson terrible lui parcourut l'échine, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle songea à ce rêve qu'elle avait fait, dans la grotte où Merlin l'avait recluse après l'avoir défaite et lui avoir ensuite sauvé la vie : Merlin et Arthur au sommet d'une montagne, déjouant les tentatives des ombres à leurs pieds pour les faire chavirer. Cette vision lui apparut comme un avertissement, à l'instar de celui avec la biche, la mettant en garde contre Mordred. Les dieux tentaient de lui faire passer un message, les ignorer serait dangereux, voir suicidaire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus sèchement repousser le jeune sorcier qui s'agenouillait devant elle avec une telle dévotion.

– L'hiver vient, dit-elle d'une voix énigmatique. C'est la mauvaise saison pour se battre. Reviens me voir au printemps. Je te donnerais alors ma réponse.

* * *

_La suite si je reçois pleins de reviews XP. C'est qu'avec la guerre qui se prépare, il faut que j'organise les troupes avec Arthur, et la négociation avec les voisins est plutôt âpre. Et je suis même pas payée en heure Y-Y..._


	13. Chapter 13

Après une petite absence, nous revoici avec Arthur et Merlin qui s'apprêtent à aller en découdre avec Loth. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Je peux vous assurer que ça aide à se motiver quand on est en perte de vitesse. Dommage que le même système n'existe pas pour les mémoires de Master, ça me changerait la vie ^^'...

* * *

Par le fer d'Excalibur

La nuit qui suivit la mort du roi Urien, Merlin se rendit dans la forêt, aux abords de Camelot. Bien à l'abri des regards, il convoqua le dragon Kilgharrah. Ce dernier fit son apparition au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente environ, sa grande silhouette noire se découpant dans le ciel étoilé, pour se poser devant le Magicien qu'il dominait de ses neuf mètres de haut.

– Tu m'as fait mander, Merlin.

– Oui, articula ce dernier, légèrement tendu. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'être intervenu pour moi sur le mont Badon.

– C'était tout naturel, répliqua le dragon. Mais tu ne m'as pas fait venir d'aussi loin et en pleine nuit, simplement pour me remercier.

Merlin déglutit.

– Non. En effet.

Après le duel, la stupeur avait gagné l'assistance, lorsqu'Excalibur était sortie toute seule de son fourreau pour attaquer le roi Urien. Celui-ci, le poignard toujours en main, n'avait rien vu venir. Le temps pour lui de lever le bras, que l'épée d'Arthur l'avait déjà transpercé. A l'instar de son fils, il s'était effondré sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Il dut bien s'écouler cinq bonnes minutes, avant que le Roi ose s'approcher du cadavre et toucher du doigt la garde de son épée. Comme s'il eut craint qu'ayant pris goût au sang, elle ne s'attaque à lui. Mais Excalibur se laissa tirer du corps de sa victime et retourna docilement dans son fourreau, dont elle ne ressortit plus. Heureusement, cela n'invalida pas le duel, qui s'était conclu un quart d'heure auparavant. Tous les témoins convinrent qu'Arthur avait remporté son combat à la loyale. Urien s'était lui-même déshonoré en voulant l'attaquer de dos. Même les hommes de l'escorte du roi l'admirent.

Cependant, Arthur ne desserra pas les dents après cela. Il était plus que tendu et inquiet, lorsqu'il fit venir Merlin dans ses appartements, afin d'avoir une explication. Le fait que son Enchanteur n'en mène pas plus large que lui ne le calma pas davantage.

– Enfin, c'est tout de même ton rayon ! avait-il vociféré à travers la pièce. Que dois-je penser si tu me fais des présents dont tu ne mesures pas toi-même la dangerosité ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu déplores la mort d'Urien, contra Merlin. Si l'épée n'était pas sortie de son fourreau, c'est toi qui serais étendu dans ton propre sang en ce moment même.

– Ne sois pas stupide, Merlin ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que cela signifie ? Ils l'ont tous vue s'animer et poursuivre le combat _seule_… Que vont-ils penser ? Que c'est Elle qui a fait tout le travail ? Que je me suis contenté de La laisser gagner à ma place ?

Cette fois, le Sorcier discernait mieux le problème : Arthur était piqué au vif dans son orgueil de guerrier. C'était l'un des points sur lesquels il avait toujours été le plus sensible. Plus que de perdre, c'était qu'on puisse mettre en doute ses capacités et son intégrité lors du combat qui le mettait hors de lui.

– Est-ce toi qui l'as faite sortir ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Merlin.

– Non, affirma ce dernier. Et je ne suis pas non plus intervenu durant le duel.

Arthur s'était avachi dans un fauteuil, ruminant visiblement la scène. Prudemment, le Sorcier s'approcha de lui et le questionna doucement.

– T'es-tu senti différent durant le duel ? As-tu eu l'impression que quelque chose t'échappait ?

– Non, répondit sombrement le Roi. C'était un combat tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Urien a même failli prendre le dessus à un moment donné…

– C'est donc que tu étais parfaitement maître de ton épée lorsque tu combattais.

Il posa un regard sur Excalibur. A peine rentré dans la pièce, Arthur l'avait jeté sur la table, le plus loin possible de lui. On aurait presque dit qu'il lui en voulait personnellement !

– Ce n'est que lorsque le combat s'est terminé et qu'Urien a tenté de te prendre en traître qu'Elle s'est réveillée. Le danger était immédiat et tu n'étais pas préparé. Elle n'a fait que te protéger.

Cela lui faisait drôle de parler ainsi d'Excalibur. Comme s'il avait fallu plaider la cause d'un être vivant fait de chair et d'os.

– Lorsque je l'ai montré à Méléagant, lui confia Arthur dans un souffle, il a sous-entendu que son pouvoir… _grandissait_. Je sais déjà qu'elle peut chanter, qu'elle peut abattre un griffon ou un spectre sans problème, et à présent, je sais aussi qu'elle peut s'animer et tuer un homme toute seule, pour peu qu'on la provoque. Mais est-ce tout ? Jusqu'où vont ses pouvoirs, Merlin ? Jusqu'où iront-ils ?...

Et c'est pourquoi Merlin se retrouvait en pleine nuit dans la forêt avec Kilgharrah.

– Je t'avais averti que les pouvoirs de l'épée seraient grands, rétorqua le dragon après que Merlin lui eut exposé toute l'affaire.

– Qu'Excalibur n'ait rien d'une épée ordinaire est un fait acquis ! Mais une fois dans votre vie, vous ne pourriez pas expliquer les choses clairement, au lieu de parler par énigme ! Vous voulez que j'aide Arthur à contrôler cette épée, mais pour cela je dois savoir exactement à quoi m'attendre. Comment ses pouvoirs vont-ils évoluer ? Va-t-il falloir s'attendre à ce qu'Elle se jette sur la poitrine d'autres personnes à l'avenir ? Encore heureux, il s'agissait d'un ennemi de Camelot cette fois ! Mais si la prochaine fois Elle fait une victime innocente ?...

Kilgharrah considéra un long moment le Magicien, ce dernier se plongeant dans ses immenses yeux jaunes à la recherche de soutien. Puis la créature poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et se baissa, afin de pouvoir parler plus à hauteur du jeune homme.

– Te souviens-tu de la première recommandation que je t'ai faite avant de te donner Excalibur ?

– Qu'elle ne devait être utilisée que par Arthur et par Arthur seulement.

– Et qui l'a utilisée pour la première fois ?

– Uther, soupira Merlin.

Il n'allait pas encore ramener ça sur le tapis ! Uther était mort et enterré. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire à présent qu'Excalibur se soit retrouvée dans ses mains l'espace d'une heure ?

– Et qu'a fait Uther avec l'épée ?

– Il a vaincu le spectre envoyé par Nimue.

– Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Ce n'était pas lui qui devait combattre Tristan de Bois au départ ?

– Non, ce devait être Arthur. Mais Uther avait tellement peur pour lui qu'il a pris sa place…

Merlin commençait à comprendre.

– Il voulait protéger Arthur.

Le dragon hocha la tête.

– Après Uther, qui d'autre a tenu l'épée ?

– Moi. Pour renverser la Coupe de Vie et vaincre l'armée des Immortels…

– … Et sauver Camelot. Et Arthur.

Au fil des questions et des réponses, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune magicien.

– Excalibur n'est pas une épée ordinaire, expliqua Kilgharrah, en ce sens qu'Elle ne se contente pas d'obéir aveuglément à son possesseur. Elle s'imprègne de son énergie, de sa personnalité, jusqu'à être en parfaite harmonie avec lui, pour pouvoir devancer ses désirs et combler ses attentes. Et plus elle passe de temps en sa possession, plus elle se modèle à l'image de l'homme qui la manipule, jusqu'à être la copie conforme de son âme et de son esprit.

« Lorsque toi et Uther avez manipulé Excalibur, vous lui avez insufflé cette volonté de défendre Arthur quoiqu'il en coûte. Tant que le combat était égal entre Arthur et Urien, Excalibur s'est contenté de suivre les directives de son maître, mais lorsqu'Urien a enfreint les règles, Elle s'est rebellée contre sa traîtrise et a châtier le roi comme toi ou Uther l'auriez fait.

– Vous voulez dire, qu'il y a une part de la personnalité d'Uther et de moi en Elle à présent.

– C'est un moyen de résumer grossièrement la situation. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. A présent qu'Arthur est le seul à manipuler Excalibur, Celle-ci est en train d'épouser son point de vue et son sens de l'honneur et de l'étique. Au point que si un jour, Arthur livre un combat qui va à l'encontre de ses principes ou de ce qu'il estime être son devoir, il y a de fortes chances qu'Elle refuse alors de se battre, Elle sera telle une enclume au bout de son bras. Si Arthur remporte une victoire qu'il estime ne pas mériter ou qu'il emploie des moyens qui lui font horreur, sa lame se brisera.

Merlin hocha silencieusement la tête, comprenant de mieux en mieux la nature de la chose, prenant bien note de tout, afin de pouvoir ensuite tout expliquer à son souverain.

– Il va de soi, poursuivit Kilgharrah, que la personnalité d'Excalibur évolue en même temps que celle d'Arthur. S'il devait se détourner un jour de la voie de Justice et d'Equité qu'il s'est choisi, Excalibur prendrait alors le même chemin. Il est donc important que tu ne relâches pas ta garde Merlin. Albion a plus que jamais besoin que tu guides le Roi à travers les épreuves qui l'attendent.

* * *

A peine Urien inhumé, Arthur avait immédiatement convoqué la Table Ronde afin de déterminer le comportement à adopter vis-à-vis du royaume au trône devenu vacant. Bohort, adoubé dans la foulée, avait été invité à se joindre au débat. Tous avaient convenu, même les plus modérés, qu'il fallait sans attendre revendiquer le territoire. Laisser ce nouveau pouvoir à Loth était tout simplement inconcevable. Urien étant entré dans Camelot avec une escorte composée de dix hommes, ses meilleurs guerriers, il fut décidé de séparer l'équipée en deux groupes. Les premiers accompagneraient Arthur et ses chevaliers, ainsi qu'une armée conséquente, en tant qu'émissaires pour assurer la passation de pouvoir et la soumission des barons à leur nouveau suzerain. Les autres demeureraient à Camelot… par mesure de précaution.

Ce procédé ne plaisait pas vraiment à Arthur, qui aurait préféré que les choses se passent en douceur et dans un consentement général. Mais comme le fit judicieusement remarquer Gauvain :

– A la guerre comme à la guerre ! L'important est que les choses se fassent vite et avec le minimum de dégâts. On n'arrivera pas à les mettre tous d'accord. Les barons voudront se partager le gâteau les notables se rangeront qui au plus offrant, qui au plus fort, qui à celui qui leur fera le moins peur, ou le contraire. Tout ce petit monde se tapera allègrement dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus un seul qui tienne debout. Et là, ceux qui trinqueront ce seront les petites gens : ceux qui n'ont pas leur mot à dire, qui n'ont ni l'argent, ni le pouvoir nécessaire pour se mettre à l'abri ou se défendre. Croyez-moi, Majesté : plus tôt on les mettra au pas, mieux se sera pour tout le monde.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route une nouvelle fois pour le royaume voisin. Au grand soulagement de Merlin, en raison de la masse de troupe importante, ils ne passèrent pas par le Val sans retour, mais firent un grand détour, pour ne pas être contraints de faire passer la cavalerie par les montagnes. Le Mage eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en apercevant de loin les pointes rocheuses des monts qui encadraient la vallée. Cela le ramena également à ses sombres spéculations sur l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de Morgane et de son éventuelle part dans la guerre. Il faudrait qu'il se décide à entamer des pourparlers afin de connaître ses intentions.

A la cour des barons, l'ambiance fut des plus tendues. Comme l'avait prédit Gauvain, ces derniers n'étaient pas franchement ravis de se faire coiffer au poteau par un monarque venu de l'extérieur. Arthur eut bien du mal à les convaincre de se soumettre à sa volonté. En cela, la présence d'une force armée ne fut pas de trop, il fallut bien l'admettre.

– Le droit de conquête ne concerne que le souverain qui a conquis le royaume en tuant son adversaire sur un champ de bataille, voulut protester un des barons, un certain seigneur Léodagan.

Ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans la salle du trône : les barons comme les émissaires de Camelot. Chaque groupe formant un arc de cercle de part et d'autre de l'estrade où était installé l'objet de toutes les convoitises : le trône vide.

– Or, Urien a été tué lors d'un duel que je sache, et pour une histoire de justice banale, de surcroit ! Vous n'avez aucun droit à disputer le trône. Nous ne sommes même pas en guerre.

Arthur fit un bref signe à l'un des vassaux qui les avaient accompagnés. Celui-ci s'avança modestement devant ses pairs et déclara :

– En vérité, feu le roi Urien a été tué après le duel. Alors que Sa Majesté lui tournait le dos, il a tenté de le poignarder, ce qui peut être légitimement considéré comme un acte de traîtrise, et donc comme une déclaration de guerre. Il a été arrêté par l'épée d'Arthur qui lui est passé au travers du corps.

L'homme ne s'appesantit pas sur le fait que la dite épée avait pris _seule_ l'initiative de châtier le traître.

– Par conséquent, le Roi Arthur peut légitiment prétendre à la prise du royaume.

Le seigneur Léodagan exécuta un mouvement d'épaules qui pouvait aussi bien être interprété comme de l'agacement que de la résignation.

– Je me permettrais d'ajouter autre chose.

Arthur s'avança entre les deux groupes, tournant le dos au trône.

– Si je vous laisse seuls à votre gouvernance, que va-t-il se passer ? Vous êtes tous en droit de réclamer une part de l'héritage laissé par votre suzerain. Soit. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous partager le gâteau et chacun retournera à ses petites affaires, sur ses terres, sans se préoccuper du reste. Vous vivrez en autarcie : à cultiver vos terres, élever vos troupeaux et entretenir vos familles. Et après ?

Arthur laissa planer une seconde de silence.

– Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il avant de lorgner les biens de votre voisin ? Avant que vous ne vous querelliez et ne vous envahissiez les uns les autres ? Qui pour un lopin de terre, qui pour quelques têtes de bétail. Vous finirez par vous entretuer. Ce que vous parviendrez à conquérir, vous mettrez moins de temps à le perdre. Il y en aura toujours un autre pour vous voler vos troupeaux, brûler vos récoltes et égorger vos enfants.

« Entendons-nous bien : je ne vous propose pas d'obtenir plus, mais de préserver ce que vous possédez déjà. Et pour cela, il vous faut rester uni. Il vous faut un chef, qui parvienne à conserver cette unité. En vous traitant tous équitablement. Non pas comme des serviteurs, des inférieurs, mais comme ses pairs, ses alliés, ses conseillers. Je vous propose une vie où vous n'aurez plus à trembler chaque jour pour la préservation de vos terres, de vos gens et de vos familles. Tous unis sous les mêmes lois, les mêmes droits et les mêmes devoirs.

– Et vous prétendez tous nous réunir autour de vous, Arthur Pendragon ? répliqua Léodagan frondeur. Comment ?

– A chaque homme qui acceptera d'unir son territoire à Camelot, j'offre une place à la table de mon conseil personnel, celui de la Table Ronde. A cette Table vous serez tous égaux, qu'importe votre richesse, votre rang ou votre naissance. Vous aurez tous droit à la parole, le droit de défendre vos idées et votre point de vue.

– Et si nous refusons ?

– Ceux qui refusent, n'auront qu'à mener leurs batailles de leur côté. En revanche, ceux qui se joindront à moi seront sous ma protection et leurs ennemis deviendront mes ennemis.

Arthur eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un soldat entra en trombe dans la salle. L'homme s'arrêta net en dévisageant un à un les seigneurs présents qui le considéraient avec un air surpris. Il s'avança finalement vers Léodagan, auquel il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci l'écouta impassiblement puis congédia le messager d'un signe de la main. Puis il se tourna vers Arthur, avec une sorte de rictus énigmatique se dessinant sur son visage.

– Il semblerait que les Dieux vous mettent à l'épreuve, _Majesté_.

Son ton narquois devint acide lorsqu'il prononça ce mot.

– Les troupes du roi Loth sont aux frontières du royaume. Ce dernier exige une reddition totale sans quoi il attaquera nos principales places fortes.

L'arrivée de Loth n'était pas vraiment une surprise. C'était même pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient tous précipités là-bas. Ainsi, organiser les troupes pour marcher face à l'armée l'ennemie fut une tâche des plus aisées. Ce qui le fut nettement moins, c'est de convaincre les barons de joindre leurs forces militaires aux leurs. Heureusement, les deux tiers se rangèrent sans discuter sous la bannière de Camelot, conscients que face à la puissance du roi Loth ils ne feraient jamais le poids en demeurant isolés. Et quitte à choisir entre deux maîtres, Arthur était une perspective _oh combien !_ moins redoutable que son rival. Quand aux autres, ils s'étaient regroupés autour de Léodagan et rechignèrent à envisager une alliance. Non pas que ces derniers voulaient éviter le combat, mais se soumettre à l'autorité d'un jeune homme qui, tout souverain qu'il soit, avait la moitié de leur âge, qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, les laissaient plus que dubitatifs.

– Léodagan est un grand guerrier, commenta Bohort.

Arthur, Merlin, Léon, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval s'étaient réunis sous la tente du Roi, dans le campement militaire, afin de pouvoir se concerter en particulier. Le jeune chevalier avait été invité à se joindre à eux afin de pouvoir les éclairer sur la personnalité de leur principal antagoniste.

– Et il a la tête dure ! Même Urien avait du mal à le mettre au pas. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est d'éviter l'attaque frontale avec lui, parce que dans le genre agressif, il se pose là : colérique, hargneux, susceptible, pingre et revanchard. Et encore, là je vous fais la liste de ses qualités.

– On pourrait autant se passer de lui, résuma Merlin, le coude appuyé sur une table, visiblement fatigué par la journée et déprimé.

– Hélas, soupira Bohort, c'est aussi l'homme le plus riche et le plus influant des fiefs du royaume. Il aurait naturellement pris la place d'Urien si vous n'étiez pas arrivé, Altesse. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Loth le détrône, évidemment.

– Pensez-vous qu'il s'alliera avec Loth contre nous ? demanda Arthur de moins en moins sûr de lui.

– Ils auraient beaucoup de choses en commun tous les deux. Mais à mon humble avis, ils ne tarderaient pas à se tirer dans les pattes. Deux hommes pareils ensemble pour se partager un royaume : ça fait trop de loups dans la même bergerie.

– Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de l'amadouer ? demanda Léon.

Bohort garda les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur.

– Dans un premier temps, proposez-lui une alliance. Une sorte de traitement d'égal à égal. Léodagan préférera toujours être l'allié d'un homme qu'il méprise que le serviteur d'un maître qui lui ferait de l'ombre.

– Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me fier à lui…

– Dans un deuxième temps, verser-lui quelque somme rondelette. C'est l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, il est plus pingre que fier. Des pièces d'or auront toujours plus d'effet sur lui que des discours sur la justice et l'honneur. Sans vous vexer.

– Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais l'or ça ne pousse pas dans les arbres ! Si je dois l'entretenir pour qu'il se tienne tranquille j'aurais tôt fait de ruiner mon propre royaume.

– Ce qui nous amène à la troisième étape…

Bohort leva les yeux et considéra un à un ses compagnons, qui l'écoutait avec attention.

– Mais nous aurons tout le temps d'y venir, déclara-t-il en quittant prestement son siège. Déjà si vous parvenez à arracher les fiefs d'Urien à Loth, ce sera un très bon début. Pour la suite mieux vaut attendre de voir ce qui se passe.

Arthur acquiesça et congédia ses chevaliers. Seul Merlin demeura après leur départ. Le Roi et l'Enchanteur gardèrent le silence un long moment. Chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

– Est-ce ainsi que tu voyais les choses, lorsque Kilgharrah t'avais prédit que nous unifierions Albion ensemble ?

Merlin garda les yeux baissés, comme perdu dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il répondait :

– Il y a tant de choses auxquelles j'ai cru à mon arrivée à Camelot. Je n'étais alors qu'un garçon naïf tout droit sorti de sa campagne. On m'aurait pressé le nez, il en sortait du lait.

Les deux hommes sourirent à cette évocation du passé.

– Il y a bien des illusions que j'ai perdues, depuis cette époque…

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Arthur.

– Il y a bien pire que de devoir s'allier les bonnes grâces d'un homme comme le seigneur Léodagan.

Arthur hocha la tête, pensif.

Il voyait bien que depuis quelques temps son ami avait changé. Et cela remontait à bien avant sa capture par Loth. Depuis plusieurs mois, son caractère devenait plus sombre et renfermé. De temps à autre, on le surprenait les yeux dans le vague, l'air préoccupé. Certes, depuis quelques temps, ils avaient toutes des raisons de l'être. Mais chez Merlin, cela tournait à la pathologie. En y réfléchissant, Arthur se rendit compte que le comportement de son ami avait commencé à s'assombrir après leur passage dans le Val sans retour et leur rencontre avec cette mystérieuse fillette.

Dans ces moments de calme où il pouvait laisser son esprit dériver un peu vers de confuses rêveries – ce qui ne lui arrivait pas fréquemment, vu la somme de ses préoccupations qui s'entassait au fil du temps – il lui arrivait de songer à l'enfant. Les traits de la petite s'effaçaient peu à peu de sa mémoire, mais il restait en lui cette impression fugace, cet élan de tendresse et d'affection qu'elle avait éveillé en lui ce fameux soir. Il la revoyait assise sur les genoux de Merlin, jouant avec une petite statuette en bois sculptée en forme de dragon qu'il lui avait donnée. Cette image lui avait causé des battements d'ailes de papillons dans l'estomac.

Aujourd'hui encore, Arthur sentait ses yeux le picoter lorsqu'il repensait à ce moment. Pourtant, il n'était pas d'un naturel sensible. Et même si Gwen s'amusait à répéter en le taquinant que sous son armure de métal, il cachait un véritable cœur d'artichaut, il n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir sur une scène aussi banale qu'une enfant jouant avec une figurine en bois. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce rôle de père qu'il se savait devoir un jour endosser. Après tout, c'était l'étape suivante logique après le mariage : engendrer un fils qu'il élèverait et formerait à la dure et exigeante fonction de souverain, pour qu'une fois le moment venu, il prenne sa place sur le trône de Camelot et perpétue les valeurs et les traditions qu'il lui aurait transmises – du moins en théorie.

Cependant, le jeune Roi préférait éviter de trop songer à cela. Pour diverses raisons. La première étant qu'en ces temps troublés, avoir le souci de la sécurité d'un enfant serait un fardeau trop lourd à porter : déjà qu'il tremblait à la perspective de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son peuple et à sa jeune épouse si jamais il perdait la lutte contre Loth, imaginer ce que son adversaire ferait d'un enfant en bas âge qui pourrait en grandissant lui faire de l'ombre… C'était une perspective trop cruelle pour qu'Arthur ose seulement l'envisager. La seconde était qu'il n'était pas certain de faire un bon père. Le sien – malgré toute l'adoration et le dévouement qu'Arthur avait pour lui – lui avait imposé une éducation brutale et soumise à une dure discipline. Si à l'époque Arthur avait suivi les ordres et les exigences de son père sans jamais oser se plaindre, à présent il se sentait tout simplement incapable de reproduire l'expérience sur son propre enfant. Il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir envie. Et quelque chose lui disait que Guenièvre et Merlin s'y opposeraient farouchement.

Guenièvre… Elle était le plus périlleux enjeu dans cette course à l'héritier. Après avoir craint pendant des années de ne jamais pouvoir faire sa vie avec elle, il redoutait à présent que leur souci de procréation ne soit un nouvel obstacle à leur bonheur. Après tout, son père n'avait-il pas fait appel à la Magie pour le concevoir ? Et comme les conséquences en avaient été catastrophiques ! Ô grand jamais, Arthur ne reproduirait la même erreur, pas après ce que celle de son père lui avait coûté, à lui comme à son peuple. Mais s'il ne pouvait avoir d'enfant de sa Reine, il condamnait du même coup les espoirs et les attentes de son peuple. Et cela il ne pouvait se le permettre, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un, se décharger un peu de ses craintes et de ses doutes auprès de quelqu'un. A Guenièvre, il n'osait le faire. Elle était touchée de trop près. A Merlin, il l'aurait voulu. Mais arriverait-il à comprendre ? Merlin tenait plus que tout à l'avènement d'Albion. Il s'était tant sacrifié pour cette œuvre que de le regarder en face et de lui dire qu'il préférait renoncer à leur rêve, plutôt que de perdre Guenièvre…

Et l'attitude de plus en plus taciturne de Merlin n'aidait pas. Peut-être s'était-il plus attaché à l'enfant qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre. Les voir jouer ensemble avait été un tel émerveillement. On aurait vraiment dit qu'ils s'étaient _trouvés_ tous les deux. Pourtant Merlin avait quitté le Val sans retour presque en courant. Arthur n'avait eu aucun détail, mais il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit là, qui avait profondément touché son ami. Il l'avait surpris, alors qu'il contournait la vallée, jeter un regard mélancolique vers la crête montagneuse.

Et pourtant Merlin fuyait. Il fuyait cet endroit, comme on fuit l'incendie ou l'inondation. Que redoutait-il au juste ?

Ils arrivèrent à la frontière en deux jours, à la nuit tombée. Arthur envoya immédiatement des éclaireurs en repérage. Ces derniers revinrent au bout d'une heure. Ils avaient compté en tout une armée de dix mille hommes. Les forces de Camelot en comptait cinq mille. Avec les troupes des barons, le nombre montait à huit. Léodagan et ses partisans représentaient une force de trois milles. Mais ils s'étaient retranchés à l'intérieur des terres, pour protéger leurs domaines. Ce qui concrètement ne pouvait leur être reproché. Mais la situation s'avérait délicate.

– Si seulement nous avions emmené plus d'hommes, maugréa Arthur.

De chaque côté de la plaine, les deux armées adverses se faisaient face. Le Roi de Camelot se tenait sur un monticule, entouré de ses chevaliers et de son Enchanteur. Tous avaient le regard rivé sur le camp ennemi.

– Nous avons dû partir vite, Altesse, argua Léon. Dans la précipitation nous ne pouvions pas attendre les troupes des cités voisines.

– D'autant que si on avait attendu trop longtemps, les intempéries auraient pu nous barrer la route, ajouta Elyan.

– Au moins nous avons un avantage sur eux, avança Bohort, c'est que nous sommes entrés les premiers.

– Ca ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose, répliqua Arthur morose, s'ils nous délogent à grand renfort de flèches dans le c…

– Majesté, intervint Perceval, il semblerait qu'il y ait du mouvement à l'ouest.

– Léodagan ? demanda Arthur avec un timide espoir.

– Je ne reconnais pas les étendards, répondit Bohort. Une chose est sûre, ce ne sont pas ceux du seigneur Léodagan.

– Non, renchérit Léon. Ce sont ceux de la reine Annis.

* * *

La suite arrivera _peut-être_ lundi (juste avant de partir pour la Normandie, après c'est nada jusqu'au 20), si je suis d'humeur, ce sera proportionnel au nombre de reviews que j'aurais reçu (^^'). Du chantage ? ... C'est possible. XP


	14. Chapter 14

Dernier chapitre avant 15 jours (minimum). Profitez en bien et laissez plus de reviews s'il vous plait ^^'

* * *

La bataille pour le royaume de Gorre

La bannière blanche flottant au vent, la reine Annis chevauchait droit vers le camp de Camelot, flanquée de son porte-drapeau et de trois gardes. L'arrivée de la souveraine aux abords du champ de la future bataille avait laissé le Roi de Camelot et ses chevaliers perplexes. Plus encore, l'envoi d'un message par signaux de drapeaux demandant une rencontre. Une perspective qui n'avait guère rassuré Merlin. Certes, Arthur et Annis s'étaient quittés en bons termes, sans effusion de sang, mais le contentieux qui les divisait n'en était pas moins conséquent. D'autant que Loth avait plus d'une fois proposé une alliance à la reine devenue veuve par les « bons soins » d'Arthur. Alors, lorsque le Roi avait voulut se rendre seul à l'entrevue, uniquement escorté de son porte-drapeau – Merlin pour l'occasion – l'Enchanteur s'était aussitôt opposé à cette idée. Ou Arthur partait accompagné d'au moins trois hommes, ou Merlin le ligotait sous sa tente jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits.

Pour rassurer son Conseiller, que la perspective d'une bataille rendait toujours nerveux, le Roi de Camelot finit par céder. Fort fut de constater que la Reine Annis – ou du moins l'un de ses conseillers – avait eu la même idée. Ce qui valut à Arthur un haussement de sourcil de Merlin voulant dire explicitement : « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

– Reine Annis, lança Arthur en introduction, toute joie que nous procure votre présence, je dois avouer qu'elle est pour le moins… surprenante.

– Je me doute que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ma venue.

– Ce qui m'intrigue d'autant plus…

– Je vais vous en faire part immédiatement. Mais avant, permettez-moi de vous faire part de ma surprise devant votre nouveau ministre.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Merlin, assis sur son cheval, légèrement en retrait, portant haut l'étendard de Camelot.

– Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, poursuivit Annis, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, _Sire Merlin_, vous n'étiez qu'un simple serviteur maladroit et fort peu discret.

Le Sorcier ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque embarras à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Les chevaliers de la reine avaient été à deux doigts de lui trancher la gorge ce fameux soir, où il s'était glissé secrètement dans le campement d'Annis, afin de suivre Arthur. Cependant, ce jour-là, elle ne faisait peser aucune menace sur lui. Un éclat d'amusement parut même aux fonds de ses yeux noirs.

– J'admire la rapidité avec laquelle vous êtes monté en grade.

– Merlin a de nombreux talents qui lui ont valu ce changement de statut, crut bon de le défendre Arthur.

– Et la Magie en fait partie, paracheva Annis.

Un nouveau haussement de sourcil de Merlin, à l'adresse de la reine cette fois.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle Loth vous a enlevé, puis a tenté de vous éliminer.

Haussement de sourcils général.

– J'ai mes informateurs, répliqua Annis stoïquement. La rumeur prétend que vous avez fait effondrer la forteresse où il vous retenait prisonnier par l'intervention de deux dragons.

Merlin était de plus en plus perplexe. Faisant fi de la présence d'Arthur et des autres chevaliers, Annis lui parlait à présent comme s'ils étaient tous les deux seuls au milieu de la plaine. C'était des plus étranges. Et très excitant.

– Je ne m'en serais cependant jamais sorti sans une aide providentielle, crut-il devoir spécifier.

– Celle des deux jeunes seigneurs de Gaunes.

Elle se tourna alors vers Bohort, qui était parmi l'escorte d'Arthur.

– Il y a vingt ans de cela, mon défunt époux a eu l'occasion de jouter contre votre père lors d'un tournoi. Il m'a toujours affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais connu de meilleur adversaire. J'ai été très peinée d'apprendre son décès. Et plus encore outrée par l'indignité avec laquelle Urien vous a traité.

– Ces heures sombres appartiennent au passé, Votre Altesse, répondit sobrement Bohort.

– Grâce à vous, Arthur Pendragon.

Elle s'était retournée vers le Roi de Camelot, qui demeurait drapé dans une froide dignité durant les conciliabules entre Annis et ses hommes.

– Vous avez provoqué en combat singulier l'un des rois guerriers les plus redoutés, pour défendre l'honneur d'un renégat et vous avez nommé à la tête de vos conseillers un sorcier qui a vu le jour au fin fond d'un royaume voisin. Vous vous êtes définitivement écarté de la voie tracée par votre père…

– J'ai agi selon l'équité, s'empressa d'affirmer Arthur.

– En cela, vous êtes bien différent de l'homme qui fit exécuter mon époux, trancha la reine Annis.

Arthur se raidit légèrement à cette évocation du passé. Merlin, pour sa part, était de plus en plus intrigué : que voulait la reine, au juste ?

– Et de celui qui s'est proposé pour le remplacer, poursuivit-elle.

L'agitation gagna le groupe de Camelot.

– Si vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de moi, Majesté, répliqua Arthur avec courtoisie, mais néanmoins fermeté.

Annis se plut à le défier du regard une dernière fois avant de répondre :

– Loth est un barbare, et je préfèrerais mettre à feu et à sang mon royaume moi-même, plutôt que de le livrer entre ses mains. Jusqu'à présent, il s'est contenté de me faire des propositions que je me suis efforcée d'éconduire civilement. Mais tôt ou tard, il me faudra l'affronter, et je n'ai pas les moyens de le faire seule. En cela, votre aide me serait précieuse, Arthur Pendragon.

– Si je vous suis bien, vous vous proposez de vous allier avec moi contre Loth ?

– Cela vous convient-il ?

Arthur demeura impassible devant cette proposition. Spontanément, il jeta un regard de biais à Merlin. Ce dernier s'efforçait d'adopter une attitude aussi digne et réservée que son souverain, mais au fond de ses yeux, Arthur sentait qu'il bouillait littéralement. Cette alliance arrivait à point nommé, pour lui, pour Camelot, et pour Albion.

– Je serais plus qu'heureux de vous compter parmi mes alliés, Majesté. Je trouve amusant que vous ayez choisi le moment où Loth et moi sommes d'un avis divergeant pour m'offrir votre amitié.

– Vous êtes le premier à oser vous opposer ouvertement à lui depuis qu'il s'est rendu maître de l'Orcanie. Et aux vues des récents changements qui sont advenus au sein de votre royaume, je pense sincèrement, que vous êtes la seule alternative acceptable à la tyrannie de Loth.

– Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour cette bataille, reine Annis ?

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres de la reine.

– Je n'ai amené mes bannerets que dans ce but.

Ainsi fut fait. Les troupes amenées par la Reine Annis se joignirent à celle de Camelot, tandis qu'en face, l'ennemi attendait. Des éclaireurs avaient été capturés aux abords du campement, nul doute que d'autres leur avaient échappé. L'alliance d'Arthur et d'Annis ne devait plus être un secret pour Loth à présent.

* * *

– Si seulement il pouvait prendre peur et déguerpir, ruminait Merlin.

– Ca ne semble pas être dans son caractère, intervint Gauvain.

Désœuvrés en attendant la bataille, les deux hommes déambulaient dans le camp. La nuit tombait, le conseil de guerre avait convenu d'attaquer à l'aube. Arthur voulait se concentrer avant le grand moment et s'était retiré sous sa tente en précisant bien qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, sauf cas d'extrême urgence.

Il fut un temps où Merlin l'aurait rejoint en faisant fi des ordres et des consignes, et aurait passé toute la soirée à lui remonter le moral, à l'encourager, à lui remonter légèrement les bretelles si nécessaire. Mais c'était un temps où tout le monde le prenait pour un inutile, un valet sans intérêt auquel personne ne prêtait attention. Maintenant, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui comme sur Arthur. Il savait que la moindre action de sa part serait commentée. Si Merlin faisait fi des consignes pour aller voir le Roi, tout le monde dirait que le Magicien n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qu'Arthur n'avait pas plus d'autorité sur lui que sur une bête sauvage. Et un sorcier hors de contrôle, cela avait le don d'exciter la paranoïa des bannerets.

Comme il se sentait las de tous ces faux-semblants ! Arthur et lui s'apprêtaient à vivre l'un des moments les plus décisifs de leur vie : de l'issue de cette bataille dépendrait tout le reste de la lutte menée contre Loth. En cas de défaite, la puissante et la souveraineté de Camelot seraient à jamais décrédibilisées aux yeux des royaumes voisins, et ce serait la catastrophe. Et Arthur était seul sous sa tente, et Merlin n'osait pas le rejoindre.

_Tu étais plus hardi, lorsque tu passais pour un serviteur couard, _lui murmura une voix sournoise.

– Loth ne nous abandonnera pas cette victoire, répétait-il inlassablement dans le semblant de barbe qui commençait à lui pousser. Il a autant à perdre que Camelot. Si les autres comprennent qu'il peut-être battu par Arthur, il va perdre de son autorité aux yeux de ses alliés et de ses rivaux. Pour lui ce sera terrible…

– Cesse de ruminer, Merlin ! lui adjoignit Gauvain. La bataille aura lieu demain, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, comme nous tous.

– Je me sens impuissant, Gauvain ! lâcha le Magicien. Et j'ai horreur de cela !...

– Cela ne t'est pas souvent arrivé… ?

Gauvain riait presque en pensant qu'en effet, un homme avec les pouvoirs de son ami ne devait pas souvent se sentir démuni. C'était presque drôle lorsque l'on avait eu sous les yeux la couverture qu'il avait empruntée jadis.

– Fais donc confiance à la science militaire d'Arthur et au mérite de nos hommes. De tous ceux qui se battent dans les rangs de notre Souverain, tu es celui dont la foi n'a jamais faibli. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est elle qui nous soutenait aux heures les plus sombres. Et je crois qu'elle sert Arthur mieux que n'importe quel tour de magie…

Merlin poussa un soupire contrit. Aussi désuètes que soient les paroles de Gauvain, elles lui allèrent droit au cœur. Alors qu'il marchait, son attention fut soudain attirée par un écureuil qui dévalait le tronc d'un arbre, pour filer aux abords des tentes du campement. Ce qui l'intrigua, car ces petits animaux n'aimaient pas particulièrement trainer si près des hommes surtout armés d'arbalètes et de flèches. Alors qu'il revenait vers l'arbre d'où s'était enfui l'écureuil, Gauvain le poussa brutalement sur le côté, il manqua même en perdre l'équilibre, et quelque chose siffla près de son oreille.

– Dans l'arbre ! hurla le chevalier à l'adresse de tous les soldats les plus proches.

Merlin baissa les yeux vers une flèche venue se planter dans le sol à deux pas de lui. Tous partir à l'assaut du hêtre dont l'écureuil s'était enfui. Distinguant une silhouette à travers les branchages, le Sorcier visualisa mentalement la branche sur laquelle elle se tenait, et l'imagina se briser en deux. Au moment où ses yeux d'un naturel si bleus, prenaient leur couleur dorée, un cri s'échappa du feuillage et un homme, tenant encore son arbalète à la main, tomba lourdement sur le sol.

– Espèce de lâche ! vociféra Gauvain en attrapant le coupable par son vêtement. Quel genre de guerrier se glisse dans un campement la nuit pour assassiner un homme désarmé ?!

Ses compagnons d'armes, du même avis que lui, formaient un cercle autour de lui et de son prisonnier.

– Tu mériterais que je t'abatte ici même, comme un chien !

– Gauvain !

Merlin s'était déjà élancé pour séparer les deux hommes, mais ce fut la voix d'Arthur qui domina le désordre général. Sorti de sa tente en trombe, alerté par les éclats de voix, le Roi se tenait debout au milieu de ses hommes.

– Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Gauvain, dans un geste rageur poussa l'homme aux pieds d'Arthur.

– Cet intrus a tenté d'assassiner Merlin, Majesté.

Un éclair de colère noire passa dans les yeux du Souverain. Un regard à l'homme, à l'arbalète, qu'un autre soldat lui avait pris des mains et jeté à côté de lui, et à la flèche plantée dans le sol, lui fit comprendre toute l'affaire.

– Est-ce là la manière dont vous régler les batailles en Orcanie ? demanda-t-il froidement. En tuant traîtreusement vos adversaires, comme le feraient de vulgaires bandits.

– Je ne devais éliminer que le Magicien, Sire, répondit l'homme d'une voix tremblante. Le roi Loth ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à la bataille. Il craignait que vous n'utilisiez la Magie pour faire pencher l'affrontement en votre faveur.

Le visage d'Arthur devint aussi tendu qu'un masque. Personne n'aurait su dire ce qui le mettait le plus en fureur : que Loth ait voulu faire tuer Merlin (encore) ou qu'il l'accuse d'user de moyens félons pour remporter la victoire. Calmement, le Roi fit signe à ses gardes de redresser l'intrus. Celui-ci avait toute l'attitude de l'homme qui sait qu'il va mourir ou être torturé, voire les deux : pâle, tremblant, les yeux exorbités… Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans le tableau. Merlin se fit cette réflexion tout en reportant son attention sur la flèche plantée dans sol, celle-là même qui aurait dû être fichée entre ses omoplates à l'heure actuelle.

– Je vais te laisser une chance de t'en tirer vivant, articula froidement Arthur. Dis-moi quelle stratégie Loth va-t-il déployer demain.

L'homme déglutit péniblement, sans desserrer les lèvres.

– Parle ! ordonna Arthur. Ou je te fais pendre à cet arbre.

Il ravala sa salive comme du verre pilé. Mais le timbre de sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu'il articula :

– Le roi Loth a prévu de diviser son armée en deux troupes. La première attaquera de front, en traversant la rivière. La seconde passera par les bois, en aval, et prendra l'armée de Camelot et tenailles.

Tous écoutèrent et prirent note de ces révélations. Un ange passa sur le camp. Puis Arthur ordonna que l'on mette l'homme aux fers.

– Merlin, avec moi.

L'ordre avait été subit et si brutal, que l'Enchanteur obtempéra sans même dire un mot. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus le valet d'Arthur et n'avait pas à le suivre comme un petit chien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tente du Roi, ce dernier s'immobilisa si brusquement, que Merlin manqua de peu lui rentrer dedans. Il se retourna vers le Sorcier tout aussi brusquement.

– Cette nuit, tu dors sous ma tente, déclara-t-il impérieux.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, là ? répliqua Merlin interloqué.

– Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Surtout si dans ton cas tu ne guéris pas.

– Que vont penser les gardes ?

– Ce qu'ils veulent, tant qu'ils se taisent.

Il souleva de la main la tenture qui fermait la tente et d'un geste bref de la tête, l'invita à entrer. Merlin poussa un soupir de lassitude et obtempéra.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il une fois à l'intérieur. Pour la bataille, je veux dire.

– On a bien entendu la même chose tous les deux, rétorqua Arthur. Si Loth déploie ses forces en tenailles, les hommes vont être obligés de se battre sur deux fronts en même temps. Ce n'est jamais bon lors d'une bataille. Le seul moyen est de nous déployer sur toute la rive et d'attaquer autant de front que sur le côté nord-ouest.

– Hum, hum…

Arthur fixa son regard sur son Conseiller.

– Tu as un problème à la gorge, Merlin ?

– Non. Je vais très bien.

– Trouverais-tu quelque chose à redire à ma stratégie ?

– Jamais je n'oserais ! s'exclama l'Enchanteur. Tout ce qui touche de près à l'aspect militaire, c'est ton domaine. Qui suis-je pour mettre en doute les stratégies du plus grand guerrier que Camelot n'ait jamais connu ?

Après un regard suspicieux, Arthur se détourna pour appeler le conseil de guerre, lorsqu'il entendit dans son dos un :

– Mais…

Il se stoppa net dans son élan et se retourna vers Merlin, qui affichait sa tête du « je vais te prouver que je suis le plus malin ».

– Il n'y a rien qui te trouble dans cette histoire ?

Arthur fit un geste vague de la main pour l'inviter à développer son idée.

– Loth sait de quoi je suis capable, déclara Merlin. Il m'a vu à l'œuvre à Badon. Et il n'envoie qu'un simple tueur à gage pour m'éliminer ! Même pas doué en plus, puisqu'il s'est fait repérer avant même d'avoir put décocher sa flèche. C'est une ruse, Arthur ! J'en suis sûr !

– Selon toi, souligna le Roi, cet homme a fait exprès de se faire prendre afin de nous donner de fausses informations…

– Si vous développez vos forces sur la rivière en parts égales, alors que Loth frappe avec le gros de ses troupes sur un flan précis, les soldats vont être submergés et assaillis des deux côtés. Ceux qui ce sont dispersés plus loin vont être obligés de revenir. Et je soupçonne Loth de leur avoir préparé quelque embuscade en réserve.

Arthur l'écoutait attentivement, puis se rapprocha de lui, en parlant à voix basse comme s'il craignait que les tentures aient des oreilles.

– Et que proposes-tu dans ce cas ?

Merlin commença à faire les cent pas sous la tente. Puis il s'accroupit sur le sol et souleva le pan d'un tapis, découvrant une petite parcelle de terre sablonneuse. Du bout du doigt il traça le schéma du plan de bataille dans le sable.

– Au sud, commenta-t-il, nous avons le camp de Loth, au nord, le nôtre. Au milieu, il y a la rivière. En amont de la rivière, il y a le bois.

Il marqua une pause.

– La source de cette rivière était-elle proche ? demanda-t-il.

– D'après Messire Bedivère, répondit Arthur, elle se trouve à deux lieux environ, dans les collines.

– Au sud-est donc…

Arthur, accroupi sur le sol, observait attentivement le plan.

– Si nous remontons la rivière et qu'on déploie les troupes sur les deux rives, on peut les faire fondre sur l'armée de Loth au moment où elle traverse la rivière.

– Les hommes de Loth seront alors pris au piège au milieu de l'eau, compléta Merlin, avec leur armure et les pierres glissantes… Ainsi nous aurons l'avantage.

Dans la soirée, Arthur convoqua son conseil de guerre, auquel furent conviés la reine Annis et les barons de Gorre. Tous approuvèrent le plan de bataille du Roi. Il fut convenu que les troupes d'Annis iraient déloger les hommes potentiellement retranchés dans le bois, pour les obliger à revenir vers l'est, tandis que le plus gros des troupes attaqueraient en déferlant de l'ouest en descendant la rivière.

Avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil ne percent à l'horizon, Merlin s'était posté sur le sommet de la plus haute colline, surplombant la vallée où se tiendrait la bataille. Au loin, il pouvait voir la masse épaisse et sombre que formait le bois. Dans son dos, il percevait les bruissements de la source, qui jaillissait d'entre les rochers, pour glisser paisiblement vers la vallée. Malgré les cailloux, malgré les ronces, malgré la faune et la flore qui venaient boire à son onde, elle poursuivait son chemin. Au fil du temps, ce mince petit filet d'eau devenait plus grand, plus profond. Il deviendrait rivière, puis fleuve, avant d'aller se jeter dans la mer.

Ainsi était le Destin : d'une petite source perdue dans la montagne, naissait une mer immense d'un petit paysan et d'un prince immature, les deux plus grandes figures de légendes qu'Albion ait jamais compté d'une dizaine de royaumes éclatés, une grande nation verrait le jour d'ici peu. Oh bien sûr, pour le moment, la Mer était encore loin, mais la rivière avait déjà creusé son chemin, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais. De temps et de chance…

– Ne te penche pas si près du bord, rouspéta une voix dans son dos.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers Arthur. Décidément, il ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle maintenant, à tel point que l'Enchanteur en venait à se demander qui était sensé veiller sur l'autre.

– Tu n'es pas ma mère, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui ne dérida qu'à peine son Roi.

– Si jamais une sentinelle te voit ou que tu tombes dans le vide, je n'irais pas te ramasser.

– Et quand nous serons au milieu du champ de bataille, tu comptes faire quoi ? Me mettre au coin, jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini ?

En contrebas se trouvaient les soldats de Camelot qui commençaient à se diviser en deux rangés, la première au nord, conduite par Léon et Elyan, la deuxième au sud, avec Arthur à sa tête, flanqué de Merlin.

– Il est trop tard pour reculer, affirma Merlin.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner…

– Et qui veillera sur toi si je ne suis pas là ?

Les deux amis se sourirent. Arthur était nerveux, plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Ce n'était pas le premier combat qu'il livrait et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait conscience de tous les enjeux qui pesaient sur l'issue de la bataille. Et surtout, il connaissait la valeur de chaque homme présent à ses côtés, et en particulier de celui qui se tenait si près de lui.

– Et si j'échoue ?

– On se sera bien amusé.

Les soldats d'Orcanie eurent à peine le temps de voir les troupes de Camelot fondre sur eux. En l'espace de dix minutes, l'eau claire de la rivière s'était teintée de pourpre. Le fracas des armes résonna dans la vallée. Au milieu de ses hommes, Arthur rendait coup pour coup. Merlin à dix pas de lui envoyait tout valdinguer sur son passage. Les chevaliers n'étaient pas en reste. Léon parvint à tuer deux hommes, mais un troisième lui porta un coup terrible au flanc gauche. Perceval eut juste le temps de le voir s'effondrer au sol, avant qu'il ne soit happé par la masse des combattants et qu'il ne le perde de vue. Gauvain et Elyan combattaient dos à dos et parvinrent à trancher les rangs de l'armée ennemie. Quant au jeune Bohort, il parvint à mettre en déroute des adversaires qui faisaient deux fois sa taille. Mais l'un d'eux manqua de peu lui fendre le crâne. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Messire Bedivère, un des anciens barons d'Urien, qui s'était joint à Camelot pour défendre le territoire.

Les troupes de la Reine Annis ne tardèrent pas à fondre sur le flanc est, provoquant moult dégâts. Cependant, Loth n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Reconnaissant Annis au milieu des combattants ennemis, il se lança droit sur elle. Mais la veuve du roi Carleon n'était pas une guerrière médiocre. Un coup d'épée tailla la joue de Loth qui, la face pleine de sang, répondit par un autre à la cuisse droite. Un coup de coude à la trachée, lui valut de perdre l'équilibre et de s'effondrer dans la boue. Mais lorsqu'Annis souleva des deux bras son épée pour lui décoller la tête des épaules, une flèche vint se planter dans son épaule gauche. Foudroyée par le jet, elle en lâcha son arme qui fut emportée par le courant, tandis que Loth se ressaisissait et s'apprêtait à l'abattre. Ce fut alors que le hennissement d'un cheval lui vrilla les tympans. L'animal se matérialisa devant lui, l'empêchant d'atteindre Annis. Arthur, juché sur l'animal, s'empara de la reine et la hissa sur sa monture. Non sans avoir porté un violent coup sur le crâne de Loth, avec la garde d'Excalibur. Puis il partit au triple galop, Annis en travers de sa scelle, l'emportant vers le camp de Camelot.

De loin, Merlin avait vu la scène. Perdant un instant pied avec la réalité, il jeta un regard hagard sur la bataille. L'eau rouge comme du jus de grenade, les cadavres flottant à sa surface comme autant de mannequins de pailles. Puis quelque chose gronda sous ses pieds. Ce fut comme une décharge qui le saisit par les talons et remonta le long de sa cage thoracique jusqu'à ses oreilles. La rivière était en train de se gronder, comme une bête sauvage prête à bondir. Il sut en un éclair ce qu'il y avait à faire.

– SORTEZ DE L'EAU !

Sa voix se porta aux oreilles de tous les combattants qui virent Merlin se dresser au milieu du torrent, son épée levée, le regard halluciné.

– Quittez la berge ! vociférait-il. Eloignez-vous de la rivière !

On eut dit qu'il venait de voir un troupeau de vouivres foncer sur lui.

Elyan fut le premier à réagir et ordonna à ses hommes de se replier. Il fut imité par les autres lieutenants et d'un même mouvement toute l'armée aux armoiries de Camelot se déversa telle une marée humaine sur la rive nord. Certains chevaliers d'Orcanie furent même emportés dans la foulée, tirés hors des eaux et trainés sur la berge. Merlin fut l'un des derniers à quitter le lit de la rivière, alors que dans son cœur il sentait rugir de plus en plus fort la voix du torrent. Dans sa course, il trébucha sur un corps qui gisait dans les roseaux. Baissant les yeux, il reconnut Léon, inconscient, qui demeurait les yeux fermés, un filet de sang sur la tempe, un autre colorant l'herbe verte d'une teinte marron.

Son seul réflexe fut de se pencher pour traîner le corps du chevalier le plus loin possible de la rive. Mais Léon, inconscient et alourdi par son armure, était un poids trop imposant pour lui. Merlin, à genoux dans la gadoue, ne parvenait pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Au même moment, il vit au loin apparaître la chose qu'il redoutait depuis cinq minutes : la rivière était en train de sortir de son lit et une vague haute de trois mètres déferlait dans sa direction, balayant tout sur son passage. Au moment où il crut sa fin arrivée, deux bras immenses apparurent devant et dégagèrent Léon des roseaux. Perceval hissa le blessé sur ses épaules et se mit à courir, Merlin sur ses talons. Ils n'avaient pas fait quatre mètres pour s'éloigner du rivage, que la vague vint leur lécher les pieds. Merlin manqua même trébucher et être emporté par le courant, sans parler de Perceval qui, malgré sa force herculéenne, manqua perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière, sous le poids du corps de Léon. Heureusement, des camarades de Camelot étaient revenus sur leurs pas pour leur prêter main forte.

Arthur avait foncé comme une flèche vers le campement, pour remettre Annis entre les mains de soignants, puis avait tourné brides immédiatement pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il arriva près de la rivière, au moment où tous les chevaliers couraient hors sur la berge. Il vit la grande marée fondre sur ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'extraire du torrent et les emporter en aval.

Reprenant les choses en main, le Roi mit de l'ordre dans les rangs et exigea une explication.

– C'est Merlin qui a commandé le repli, expliqua Elyan après s'être rapproché de son beau-frère. A peine cinq minutes avant que la vague ne soit visible.

– Et où est-il à présent ? questionna Arthur assez sèchement.

– Il est resté en arrière.

– Trouve-le-moi, et vite !

Elyan obtempéra et s'engouffra dans la masse en quête de l'enchanteur.

Le Roi trépignait. Mais à quoi pensait Merlin pour employer un sort aussi dangereux au beau milieu d'une bataille. Certes, il avait fait évacuer les soldats avant de lancer son offensive magique… Quoique… C'était passé rudement près tout de même, à en croire les récits qu'on lui fit du déroulement.

– Etions-nous en train de perdre ? s'enquit-il auprès d'un autre lieutenant, messire Bedivère en l'occurrence.

– Je dirais que les forces étaient équivalentes. Mais la vague nous a valu la victoire. Beaucoup d'hommes de Loth ont péri dans le raz-de-marée et une bonne part a été fait prisonnier. Il faut rendre grâce au dieu qui nous a envoyé cette houle.

– Un dieu, c'est peut-être exagéré, répliqua Arthur renfrogné. En tout cas, si le responsable est bien celui que je crois, il aura intérêt à s'expliquer…

– Ce n'était pas Merlin, Sire !

Arthur se tourna sur le côté où le jeune Bohort marchait vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ?

– Je l'ai vu, répliqua le plus jeune. J'ai vu son regard lorsqu'il a ordonné le repli. Il était paniqué. Autant que peut l'être un homme qui voit fondre sur lui un cataclysme, et non une chose qu'il aurait voulu. Je l'ai déjà vu commander des dragons, et malgré les dégâts qu'ils ont provoqués autour de nous, il ne s'est pas alarmé une seconde. Cette fois c'était différent, il y avait de la peur dans son regard. Il a peut-être senti la vague arriver, mais il n'en était pas à l'origine, j'en mettrais ma main à brûler.

Arthur écouta patiemment le récit de Bohort. Et ses explications ne le rassurèrent pas. Si Merlin avait été à l'origine du raz-de-marée, il aurait pu se dire que la situation était sous contrôle. Il l'aurait enguirlandé pour la forme, histoire de lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas d'interrompre une bataille pour déclencher une catastrophe surnaturelle. Mais si son Enchanteur n'y était pour rien ça voulait dire que… Bon sang ! Et cet idiot était resté en arrière ! Si jamais il s'était fait emporter par le courant ? Cette fois, il allait s'en prendre une s'il ne revenait pas en un seul morceau…

Au même moment, il vit Merlin émerger de la foule. Le surcot en lambeaux et trempé jusqu'à l'os, légèrement boiteux, mais bien vivant !

– Merlin ! Sinistre imbécile ! vociféra Arthur en sautant de son cheval et en se ruant sur le sorcier pour le trainer par sa cote de mailles jusqu'au camp. Qui t'a demandé de jouer les héros ? La prochaine fois qu'un cataclysme interrompt une bataille, je veux que tu sois mis à l'abri. Et ne t'avise plus de trainer la patte lors d'un repli ou il t'en cuira !...

* * *

_Pensez à moi qui suis en Normandie, sans Internet. J'aimerais tant avoir une belle surprise à mon retour ^^ XD_


	15. Chapter 15

_Je voulais attendre un peu pour publier ce chapitre, corrigé hier par ma précieuse Shima-chan, mais finalement je craque et je vous le donne aujourd'hui. Oh et puis c'est surtout un chapitre de transition, rikiki... ^^_

Mariepolska : _oui, "l'hiver vient" c'est bien une référence à GoT. Mais le prénom de Gendry c'était déjà un indice ;)_

castfan : _Un peu d'aide ça fait pas de mal, surtout que même avec ça ils ont quand même du pain sur la planche XD_

Roussette : _Surprise, surprise... Ca m'étonne mais personne n'a eu l'air de soupçonner l'auteur de la vague. Pourtant, vu l'élément employé, je pensait que quelqu'un aurait trouvé._

* * *

Le nouvel ordre

A peine soignée de ses blessures, Annis, étendue sur son lit de camp, réclama qu'on lui livrât le récit détaillé de la bataille. A son grand soulagement, les troupes de Loth étaient vaincues. Mais ce dernier était parvenu à prendre la fuite. En songeant qu'elle était passée si près de l'éliminer, cette nouvelle laissa à la souveraine un goût amer. Dont elle recracha la bile sur Arthur, lorsque celui-ci vint prendre de ses nouvelles.

– Vous auriez pu l'éliminer, grogna-t-elle après qu'il lui eut raconté le déroulement du duel de son point de vue. Un coup d'épée bien placé et la guerre était finie. Maintenant, Loth va regagner ses terres et revenir avec une armée plus puissante.

– Même s'il rentre sans encombre dans son royaume, objecta Arthur, il ne pourra pas faire reprendre la route à ses hommes avant le printemps. D'ici là, nous aurons amélioré notre défense et recruté de nouveaux combattants.

– Et ce sera de nouvelles batailles, de nouveaux bains de sang, lorsque tout aurait pu prendre fin dans cette rivière…

– Ma priorité était de vous sauver ! s'énerva Arthur. Loth n'était pas assez mal en point pour se laisser abattre sans résistance. Le temps que j'aurais pris à le tuer aurait pu vous être fatal à _vous !_

Annis demeura stupéfaite un instant.

– Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que vous semblez le croire, Majesté, poursuivit Arthur d'un ton amer. Je connais le prix du sang. J'ai beau être jeune et inexpérimenté aux yeux de mes voisins, j'ai déjà tué et vu mourir beaucoup d'hommes. Il ne me plaît guère de répandre la mort, lorsque ce n'est pas indispensable.

Il marqua une pause, se prit la tête entre les mains, se frotta vigoureusement le visage.

– De plus, dit-il, vous êtes pour le moment ma meilleure alliée. Si vous périssiez maintenant, sans héritier, votre royaume se retrouverait comme celui d'Odin et d'Urien : éclaté, livré aux mains de personnages sans scrupules. C'est la dernière chose souhaitable par les temps qui courent.

– Vous avez bien changé Arthur.

Annis avait enfin repris la parole et dardait sur le jeune Roi ses yeux noirs.

– Ou peut-être écoutez-vous enfin les bonnes personnes. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être votre meilleure alliée. C'est en partie de ma faute si aujourd'hui mon royaume est au bord du gouffre. Lorsque les druides lui ont appris ma stérilité, mon époux a refusé de me répudier. C'était pourtant son droit et son devoir : un ventre infécond est aussi utile qu'un tonneau percé pour la couronne. Mais il n'a jamais pu s'y résoudre. Mon seul espoir était de mourir avant lui, afin qu'il puisse se remarier avec une femme jeune et féconde, qui lui donnerait l'héritier dont notre royaume avait tant besoin. Mais les dieux en ont décidé autrement…

Arthur se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il ignorait s'il y avait la moindre volonté des dieux dans la mort du roi Carleon, mais une chose était sûre : il en était entièrement responsable.

– Ma mère non plus ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, murmura Arthur la gorge serrée.

Annis se redressa sur sa couche. Ses yeux noirs brillants d'un vif intérêt.

– Et tout comme votre époux, mon père n'a pu se résoudre à la chasser du trône. Il s'est alors tourné vers une magicienne du nom de Nimue et a obtenu d'elle que ma mère tombe enceinte par l'intermédiaire de la Magie. Mais ce que l'enchanteresse s'était bien gardée de dire à mon père, c'est que pour toute vie donnée grâce à la Magie, une autre doit être prise. Et ce fut celle de ma mère.

Arthur dut lutter contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ce fait de son passé – ou plutôt celui de ses parents – à une autre personne que ses amis les plus proches – Merlin, Guenièvre et Gaius. Il ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison il avait fait cela. Peut-être parce qu'Annis lui avait fait cette terrible confidence sur sa stérilité s'était-il sentit obligé de lui en faire une également ?

– La Magie est une chose à la fois merveilleuse, fascinante et terrible, commenta la reine très posément. Il va sans dire qu'elle n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains. Je me suis souvent demandée quelles pensées pouvaient habiter l'esprit d'un être munie de pareils pouvoirs.

Arthur pensa immédiatement à Merlin, et Morgane. Deux êtres qu'il avait côtoyés durant des années, sans rien savoir de leurs dons. Ils avaient été si proches à une époque : témoins des mêmes souffrances, des mêmes exactions. Mais chacun les avait vécues différemment. Aujourd'hui, Morgane et Merlin demeuraient les deux seuls êtres magiques dont il eut été réellement proche. Un mur s'était définitivement dressé entre lui et sa demi-sœur. Quant à Merlin, il lui arrivait de ne plus être certain de vraiment le connaître…

– J'imagine que vous devez avoir peur parfois, de ce qu'il serait capable de vous faire.

Arthur reporta son attention sur Annis.

– Je parle de votre Enchanteur, précisa-t-elle. Ce doit être comme d'avoir un loup à ses pieds. En apparence calme et docile, alors que d'un coup de mâchoire il pourrait vous briser la nuque…

– Merlin ne me ferait jamais de mal, répliqua Arthur presque machinalement.

– Vous en êtes si sûr…

Annis paraissait intriguée.

« Parce que c'est Merlin ! », eut envie de répondre naturellement le jeune Roi. Mais cela paraîtrait un peu trop léger et naïf aux yeux de son interlocutrice. Comme des siens d'ailleurs.

– J'ai eu mon compte de trahisons depuis que j'ai repris le trône de mon père. Je crois même n'avoir pas attendu d'être roi pour connaître l'amertume du mensonge et des secrets dissimulés. Bien des gens en qui je croyais pouvoir mettre toute ma confiance ont tenté de me nuire. Des êtres que je connaissais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, qui était de ma famille… Merlin… Peut-être n'a-t-il pas toujours été honnête avec moi, mais il n'a jamais agi dans son propre intérêt. Si son désir avait été de me nuire, il avait mille occasions de le faire et n'en a jamais saisi aucune. Il s'est bien souvent mis en danger pour moi. Certes, il m'a longtemps caché qu'il était un sorcier. Et honnêtement, quand je regarde en arrière, je ne peux que lui donner raison. Quand je vois comment certains le regardent, en sachant ce qu'il est, je comprends qu'il en est fait un secret. Au fond, le fait qu'il m'ait caché ce secret pendant si longtemps m'a permis de connaître l'homme avant le magicien. Peut-être que le second en effraie plus d'un, mais je sais que dans le premier bat un cœur fait de bonté, de courage et d'abnégation. En cet homme-là je ne pourrais jamais cesser de croire.

Sur ce, il prit congé de la reine Annis après lui avoir souhaité un prompt rétablissement. Puis il se rendit sous sa propre tente, où Merlin était consigné depuis la fin de la bataille. En bon Enchanteur loyal et docile, ce dernier ne l'avait pas quittée. Il avait cependant repoussé les médecins-soignants venus l'examiner, arguant qu'il se portait très bien et qu'il y avait dans le camp des hommes plus mal en point que lui qui avaient davantage besoin de leurs services. Il tenta d'avoir des nouvelles de l'état de Léon, mais les guérisseurs n'avaient rien à lui dire à ce sujet. Il ne les renvoya dehors qu'avec plus d'humeur. « Fichez-moi la paix ou je vous change en pigeons ! »

Voilà un esclandre qui n'allait pas arranger sa côte de popularité. Mais il était tellement à cran qu'il s'en fichait. Il regrettait même que le seigneur Keu ne soit pas là – ayant dû rester à Camelot pour assurer la défense du château et la sécurité de la Reine Guenièvre -, pour l'envoyer paître personnellement.

Lorsqu'Arthur pénétra sous la tente, Merlin, affalé sur son lit de camp, s'exerçait à faire léviter des feuilles mortes au-dessus de sa tête. Soit qu'absorbé dans son activité, il n'ait pas vu le Roi entrer, soit qu'il ait décidé de l'ignorer, Merlin ne fit pas un geste pour l'accueillir. Celui-là crut alors bon de lui signaler sa présence en lui jetant son manteau au visage. Les feuilles mortes tombèrent par terre et Merlin dut se dépêtrer de la cape rouge qu'il jeta à bas du lit avant de se redresser en foudroyant Arthur du regard.

– As-tu laissé les médecins t'examiner ? demanda le Roi sur le ton de la conversation.

– Je les ai renvoyés, répliqua le Sorcier en se levant de son lit de camp. Je me porte très bien, en dehors du fait que je suis puni sans savoir pourquoi.

– Ne soit pas ridicule. Personne ne t'a puni, enfin.

– Tu m'as interdit de quitter la tente et tu m'obliges à poireauter depuis des heures !

– Je voulais que tu te reposes…

– Je suis reposé ! Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant ! T'étais même pas encore roi que je me battais déjà contre des dragons et des magiciennes hystériques. Y a pas plus solide que moi !

– Tu as bien failli te noyer.

– Je m'en suis sorti !

_L'oisiveté ne réussissait vraiment pas à Merlin, _se dit Arthur_._ Du temps où il n'était qu'un simple serviteur, il se plaignait d'être accablé de travail. Si bien que le prince le prenait pour un paresseux et un chouineur. Mais depuis que ses nouvelles responsabilités l'avaient libéré de ses anciennes tâches, il s'avérait débordant d'énergie. Le repos forcé avait même tendance à le rendre agressif.

– J'ai eu très peur pour toi, avoua Arthur.

Cet aveu eut le mérite de calmer instantanément Merlin. Ce genre de déclaration était si rare venant de son ami.

– J'ai aperçu la vague de loin. Et elle était impressionnante ! Quand Elyan m'a dit que tu étais à la traîne, j'ai vraiment craint le pire.

– Mais je vais très bien, répéta Merlin en se rasseyant sur son lit de camp. Il en faut plus que ça pour m'abattre.

– Elle n'avait rien de naturelle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non.

Un ange passa avant qu'Arthur pose la question :

– Tu me jures que tu n'y es pour rien ?

Merlin poussa un soupir.

– Je commence à me demander si je ne préférais pas quand tu ignorais tout de mes pouvoirs.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– L'avantage, lorsque tu pensais encore que je n'étais qu'un valet couard, maladroit et relativement inutile, c'est que tu n'attendais pas grand-chose de moi. Je pouvais donc faire mes sortilèges en douce sans ressentir trop de pression. Maintenant, à chaque fois que les choses tournent au vinaigre, j'ai le sentiment que tu t'attends à ce que je sorte un dragon de ma manche…

Arthur cilla.

– Tu crois vraiment que je serais assez fou pour déclencher un cataclysme, avec tes chevaliers au milieu ? J'ai senti la vague arriver, c'est vrai. L'énergie qui l'a créée m'a effleuré pendant le combat. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il y avait danger. Mais je peux t'assurer que je n'en suis pas à l'origine.

– Je te crois. Mais il n'empêche que quelque chose ou quelqu'un a jeté cette vague sur nous. Et même si finalement, ça a penché les choses en notre faveur, on peut se demander si c'était intentionnel…

Merlin hocha la tête, en agréant à toutes les remarques de son Roi.

– As-tu une idée, Merlin ?

– Une hypothèse en fait. Mais j'aurais besoin de la vérifier. Il faudrait que je me rende à la source.

– Je t'accompagne.

– Je préfèrerais y aller seul. Ne le prend pas mal Arthur, mais la Magie c'est mon domaine. Et tu ne me serais d'aucun secours pour mes investigations.

– Laisse-moi te donner une escorte. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu t'éloignes tout seul avec les sous-fifres de Loth qui doivent traîner dans les parages.

Merlin se plia avec plus ou moins de bonnes grâces aux exigences d'Arthur. Il laissa bien les deux chevaliers choisis par son Souverain l'accompagné jusqu'à la colline, puis il leur faussa discrètement compagnie arrivé près de la source. Ils seraient quittes pour passer quelques heures à le chercher dans les environs, puis il reviendrait les chercher avant de redescendre.

Mais pour cette entrevue, il ne voulait aucun témoin. Son cœur battait la chamade à la seule pensée qu'il allait la revoir. Il en ressentait même un certain sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Gwyneth. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ils avaient eu si peu de temps pour être ensemble, et l'éternité pour se pleurer. Ce moment qu'il parviendrait à arracher à la Mort, à son Destin, à ses obligations d'Enchanteur de Camelot, il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Un seul plaisir égoïste dans une vie de sacrifices et de dévouement. On ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça !

Entendant le murmure de l'eau entre les rochers, les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus rapprochés. Ce dernier allait d'un moment à l'autre bondir hors de sa poitrine.

_Je t'en prie,_ soupira-t-il en son for intérieur,_ si tu es là, montre-toi. Je désire tellement te voir. Je donnerais tout pour seulement quelques minutes en ta compagnie._

Le murmure de l'eau se fit plus clair et plus mélodieux. La nuit tombait et le scintillement doré de l'onde où se mirait le crépuscule formait un lit d'or sur la terre. Merlin suivit son cours, jusqu'à une étendue un peu plus vaste et plus profonde. Un petit étang où venait s'abreuver les animaux sauvages. S'approchant du bord, il distingua une silhouette blanche au fond de l'eau, qui se rapprocha tout doucement, pour devenir plus nette et plus précise, jusqu'à être happé par deux yeux rieurs qui formèrent des papillons au creux de son estomac.

– Bonsoir mon Amour, murmura la voix douce de Freya.

Elle émergea de l'onde, ses cheveux sombres collés contre ses tempes et cascadant sur ses épaules nues, ses yeux noirs brillant au clair de lune dans un visage à la peau diaphane. Même sa robe ruisselante paraissait faite d'eau. Elle s'approcha tranquillement du bord, d'un pas lent et chaloupé, comme si elle marchait sur un tapis de plumes. Le cœur de Merlin se serra. Elle était si proche de lui à présent, il lui aurait suffit de tendre la main pour la toucher. Mais il n'osait le faire, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'en voulant lui donner corps et consistance, il ne la fît se liquéfier.

– J'ai senti ta présence dans la rivière, dit-il la voix emprunte d'émotion. C'est toi qui m'as mis en garde contre le courant.

– Oui.

Sa voix était plus cristalline que dans son souvenir. Ou peut-être était-ce l'effet du vent.

– Est-ce toi qui l'a déclenchée ?

– Oui et non. J'avais reçu des commandements. On voulait que la bataille penche en faveur de Camelot.

– On ?

Freya lui sourit.

– A présent que la Magie est de nouveau acceptée, un nouvel équilibre se met en place à Albion. Des forces, qui jusqu'à présent s'étaient retirées, font de nouveau entendre leur voix. Ils veulent l'avènement du Haut Roi. Ils veulent qu'Arthur règne en maître sur l'île.

– C'est pourquoi ils ont attendu qu'il sorte de la rivière, pour porter Annis en sureté, pour déclencher la vague.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

– Et toi ?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

– Tu sembles si… Réelle. Comment se fait-il que tu arrives à me trouver, à me parler ?

– Lorsque tu as tué le roi des Sidhes, Avalon s'est retrouvé sans maître. J'ai été désignée pour prendre sa place.

– Tu veux dire que tu es…

– La Dame du Lac. La nouvelle reine d'Avalon.

– Mais comment ?

– Grâce à toi. Grâce au secours que tu m'as porté alors que j'étais maudite. Parce que tu m'avais choisie, les Dieux m'ont estimée digne de confiance et m'ont chargée de mener les pourparlers entre le monde des mortels et celui des Immortels.

– Dois-je comprendre que nous allons être amené à nous revoir ?

Ce fol espoir manqua faire chavirer Merlin. Malheureusement, le visage attristé de Freya en disait assez sur la naïveté d'un tel désir.

– Hélas, mes interventions dans le monde des mortels sont limitées. Je peux toutefois me rendre d'un bout à l'autre du royaume en un éclair, à condition qu'il y ait de l'eau à proximité. Je peux aussi venir à toi, si tu me convoques, et être ta messagère auprès des personnes les plus éloignées de toi.

A cette déclaration, une pensée urgente traversa Merlin.

– Si je te confie une mission auprès d'une personne d'importance, pourras-tu plaider ma cause ?

Freya hocha la tête en le regarda avec insistance, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre.

– Dans la mesure des moyens mis à ma disposition, je le peux oui.

Merlin déglutit péniblement.

– Peux-tu aller trouver Morgane et la convaincre de ne pas prendre part à la guerre qui va se jouer entre Arthur et Loth ? Je ne m'attends à ce qu'elle rejoigne les rangs de son frère, mais si elle pouvait se contenter de se tenir à distance, je lui en serais gré. Dis-lui que je renouvelle la promesse que je me suis engagé à tenir auprès d'elle, et que, si besoin est, je peux faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas inquiétée, ni par un camp, ni par un autre.

Freya acquiesça à toutes ses demandes.

– Je lui dirais. Est-ce tout ?

– Pour le moment.

Merlin prit brusquement conscience qu'ils allaient devoir se quitter, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux rien qu'à cette pensée.

– Freya…

– Oui ?

– Promet-moi que nous nous reverrons.

Pour seule réponse, la Dame du Lac se pencha vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser humide et froid. Puis elle plongea telle une sirène dans l'eau et, en moins d'une seconde, l'onde ne garda plus trace de son passage.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Le prochain chapitre se déroule au printemps (dans la fic hein. Pas la réalité XD). Petite review, siouplé *^^*_


	16. Chapter 16

_Un chapitre exclusivement consacré à Morgane cette semaine. Tout chaud corrigé par Shima-chan. Je serais pas contre vos impressions à la fin de votre lecture. Même pour dire que c'est mauvais._

_Roussette : mine de rien, ça lui fait quand même deux ex à Merlin, avec Morgane et Freya ;) XD_

* * *

La Dame du Lac

Le printemps était enfin revenu sur le Val sans retour. Après des mois de privations et d'isolement dans le froid de l'hiver, recroquevillées près du feu de la petite cabane, Morgane était ravie de pouvoir enfin se rendre à la rivière avec sa fille afin de faire un brin de toilette et de se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée pendant la saison froide. Tandis que la magicienne se nettoyait méticuleusement les cheveux, avec une lotion à base de plantes de sa composition, Mélusine, qui était passée en premier pour se faire pomponner, sautillait joyeusement sur et entre les pierres à fleur d'eau.

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis la visite inopportune de Merlin. Prises par leur quotidien, la mère et la fille n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet homme venu, l'espace d'une journée, bouleverser leur vie d'ermites, pour disparaître presque aussitôt. Contrairement à ce que Morgane croyait, ou espérait, Mélusine n'avait rien oublié de cette nuit étrange et de l'individu qui s'était introduit dans leur campement. Tandis que les deux adultes la croyaient endormie, elle avait écouté avec attention leur conversation, bien que le sens lui ait échappé.

_« Si Mélusine a un père, ce ne peut être que toi. »_ Que voulait dire cette phrase au juste ? La petite se le demandait. Ce n'était pas la seule réplique qu'elle avait retenue, mais c'était celle qui l'avait le plus marquée. Car elle avait perçu une telle émotion dans la voix de sa mère, lorsqu'elle l'avait prononcée. On aurait dit qu'elle était à la fois en colère et blessée. Comme si quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose de vraiment très mal. Mais la petite ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était à elle ou à l'homme que sa mère en voulait.

Et puis, il y avait ce mot : père. Qu'était-ce au juste d'avoir un père ? A quoi cela pouvait bien servir ? Etait-elle obligée d'en avoir un ? Une mère, oui, c'était indispensable. Elle ne concevait pas de vivre sans sa mère et elle était persuadée que cette dernière ressentait la même chose pour elle. Bien sûr, en observant la façon de vivre des autres familles, Mélusine avait compris qu'elles formaient un clan à part. Elles n'étaient que deux, quand les autres vivaient à six ou à dix sous un même toit.

Elles vivaient et comptaient l'une sur l'autre. Leur relation était fusionnelle, exclusive. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un père ? Comment aurait-il pu trouver sa place dans leur petit clan autonome ?

Une seule fois, alors que l'hiver faisait rage et qu'elles étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, sous une peau d'ours, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Mélusine avait osée poser la question : « Maman, c'est quoi un père ? » Elle avait aussitôt senti sa mère se raidir contre elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle craignit que celle-ci la gronde, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais finalement, Morgane se détendit de nouveau et rapprocha Mélusine de son visage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

– C'est quelqu'un qui doit te protéger et veiller sur toi lorsque je ne suis pas là.

Mélusine avait senti la panique l'envahir.

– Mais tu ne t'en vas pas, Maman !

– Non, ma chérie. Je ne vais nulle part. Mais si un jour, tu te perds ou que nous sommes séparées, alors tu auras besoin d'un père pour te protéger à ma place.

– Je ne veux pas d'un père, c'est toi et toi seule que je veux Maman.

Morgane la serra davantage contre elle, un sourire doux éclairait son visage.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Lulu, ce n'est qu'une précaution. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser à ton père de sitôt. Maintenant, dors. Je suis avec toi.

Et Mélusine s'était paisiblement endormie dans les bras de sa mère.

Alors qu'elle observait le spectacle fascinant des poissons remontant le courant, son attention fut retenue par un visage blanc lui souriant à la surface de l'onde. Croyant qu'il s'agissait du reflet de sa mère, qui se serait glissée derrière elle, Mélusine se retourna. Mais ce fut pour constater que Morgane était encore occupée à se démêler les cheveux avec un peigne en os, à trois mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna vers la rivière et vit que le visage était toujours là, et lui souriait. L'image était devenue plus nette. C'était une très belle jeune femme aux yeux brillants et aux dents blanches. Mélusine lui trouva tout de suite un air amical et voulu tendre la main pour tenter de la toucher. Des doigts fins et blancs émergèrent de l'onde et vinrent à la rencontre des siens. A leur contact, Mélusine fut comme électrisée, si bien qu'elle sauta en arrière en poussant un petit cri.

– Lulu, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda la voix de sa mère derrière elle.

– Maman, lui répondit-elle, il y a une dame dans l'eau.

Intriguée par ces paroles étranges, Morgane se rapprocha prudemment de l'endroit que sa fille pointait du doigt. A peine eut-elle risqué un regard, qu'une forme jaillit brusquement du torrent. De surprise, Morgane recula vivement, entrainant Mélusine avec elle. Elles tombèrent de concert dans l'eau pour en ressortirent trempées jusqu'aux os. Ce qui n'était pas un drame en soi, puisqu'elles étaient venues pour se baigner à la base. Mélusine rit aux éclats en sortant la tête de l'eau.

– A ton tour ! cria-t-elle au vent, avant de plonger tête la première sous l'eau pour nager jusqu'à la femme qui se tenait debout au milieu du torrent.

– Mélusine, écarte-toi d'elle ! lui cria Morgane.

Elle sentait dans ses veines battre la puissance magique de la créature et trembla que la petite ne soit blessée par son contact. De surprise, Mélusine obtempéra. Mais l'apparition ne s'évanouit par pour autant. Elle demeurait plantée là, à dévisager farouchement Morgane, semblant attendre quelque chose d'elle.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

– Je portais un nom humain, autrefois, lui répondit calmement l'apparition aquatique. Mais on me nomme aujourd'hui la_ Dame du Lac_. Je viens en paix, t'apporter le message d'un ami commun.

– Et de quel ami, je te prie ? demanda Morgane méfiante.

Elle redoutait que Mordred n'ait convoqué quelque démon de l'eau pour l'intimider. Et de plus, celle-ci avait vu Mélusine, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

– C'est Merlin qui m'envoie.

Morgane sentit le nœud au fond de son estomac se desserrer quelque peu, pour se faire plus pressant ensuite.

– Mélusine, vas te sécher sur la rive, ordonna-t-elle.

– Mais Maman…

– Ne discute pas. Obéis.

Elle avait se timbre de voix contre lequel Mélusine n'osait pas contrevenir. A contrecœur, elle nagea vers la rive, où ses vêtements lavés séchaient au soleil et s'accroupit dans l'herbe.

Une fois hors de portée, Morgane se retourna vers la messagère, dans une posture de méfiance non dissimulée. La Dame du Lac ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit son discours.

– Merlin m'a chargée de renouveler auprès de toi son alliance de paix. Il t'enjoint de ne pas repartir en lutte contre Camelot, en échange de quoi il est prêt à assurer ta protection et celle de l'enfant.

– La protection de Merlin, je m'en méfie encore plus que de son hostilité. Je n'ai eu guère à me féliciter de son amitié par le passé, à une époque où je la croyais pourtant indéfectible.

– C'était en d'autres temps, répondit sobrement son interlocutrice. Les impératifs étaient différents d'alors. Aujourd'hui comme hier, il ne gagne rien à entrer en querelle avec toi. Il ne te demande pas de rallier ses rangs. Ta neutralité dans ce conflit lui suffit.

– Il redoute donc tant de m'affronter à nouveau…

– Il craint plutôt que tu n'y mêles Mélusine.

Morgane tressaillit. Cette femme… Cette chose… en savait trop pour que cela lui plaise.

– Est-ce lui qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

– Il n'a pas eu à le faire. J'étais au courant de sa naissance et même de sa conception bien avant qu'il n'en fasse lui-même la découverte.

Le timbre de sa voix avait changé imperceptiblement, pour se faire plus tranchant.

– Qui es-tu ? redemanda-t-elle avec une légère panique dans la voix.

– J'étais autrefois comme toi. Une jeune fille perdue, exclue même par mon propre peuple, maudite, condamnée à l'opprobre et à la solitude. Mais j'ai été sauvée… Par Merlin.

Morgane était de plus en plus intriguée, et inquiète.

– Comment t'a-t-il sauvée ?

– En me faisant le plus merveilleux de tous les dons. En me montrant que malgré ma malédiction, malgré mon mal, j'avais le droit d'être aimée. Et par cet amour qu'il m'a donné sans borne et sans condition, il m'a délivrée des chaines dans lesquelles j'étais enferrée.

– Et tu prétends lui rendre service aujourd'hui, en accomplissant les tâches ingrates à sa place. S'il ne me redoute pas, s'il désire être en paix avec moi, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même me trouver ?

Morgane ressentait plus de dépit et de jalousie dans sa voix qu'elle n'aurait voulu en montrer devant la Dame du Lac.

– Il l'aurait fait, répondit celle-ci, si ses devoirs ne le retenaient pas auprès d'Arthur. Qui plus est, en se rendant lui-même dans votre retraite à toutes deux, il n'aurait que trop attiré l'attention sur vous. Cependant, ce n'est pas seulement en son nom que je suis venue…

Morgane redressa la tête, attentive.

– Je viens te mettre en garde, contre toi-même et tes ambitions. Les dieux ont déjà élu leur champion pour unifier Albion. Tu ne gagnerais rien à tenter de contrecarrer leurs desseins.

– Morded semble pourtant convaincu du contraire.

– Mordred se fourvoie. Si tu envisages de te joindre à lui, rien de bon ne pourra en ressortir. Pense à ta fille…

– Je ne fais que cela ! rétorqua sèchement Morgane. Je me terre depuis six ans dans ses bois, pour empêcher Arthur et ses hommes de la trouver.

– Ce n'est pas Arthur la véritable menace…

La Dame du Lac marqua une pause, comme pour chercher ses mots.

– Tu ne dois jamais laisser Mordred l'approcher. Le mieux est qu'il ne découvre jamais son existence.

– Je m'y emploie également. Mais ce n'est pas si simple maintenant qu'il a découvert ma retraite.

– Nous le savons. Mais il ignore encore pour l'enfant. A la minute où il le saura, il lui voudra du mal…

– Mordred veut faire de moi sa reine. Comment oserait-il porter la main sur ma fille ?

– Parce qu'elle est aussi celle de Merlin. Sa haine envers lui est plus forte que son adoration envers toi. A ses yeux, elle est une rivale.

– Mais que dois-je faire alors ? Il connait ma retraite. Je n'ose revenir à Camelot pour demander la protection de Merlin : je ne veux pas qu'Arthur la voie. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse porter la main sur elle…

– Il n'est qu'un lieu où Mélusine puisse être en sécurité. Et il se trouve hors d'Albion.

– Hors d'Albion… ? Lui faire quitter l'île… ?

– Sur les terres au-delà de la mer du sud se trouve un lieu très ancien et sacré. Là-bas, les magiciens ont leur propre royaume et suivent des préceptes plus anciens que l'Ancienne Religion elle-même. Là-bas, Mélusine sera hors de portée de tous les hommes d'Albion, rois et mages confondus.

Morgane était abasourdie. Après l'avoir chassée de Camelot, voilà qu'on voulait la chasser également d'Albion. Ce ne serait-elle donc jamais qu'un exil permanent ? Et puis au-delà de la mer du sud, sur les terres inconnues, elle serait encore moins que ce qu'elle était à présent : une étrangère, en pays étranger. Y avait-il seulement des hommes là-bas ? Civilisés, voulait-elle dire. Les rares récits qu'elle avait entendus sur les peuples qui vivaient là-bas, les décrivaient comme des barbares arriérés, mangeurs de grenouilles et d'escargots, croyant que le ciel pouvait leur tomber sur la tête(1). Mais qu'irait-elle faire dans un endroit pareil ?

– Je préfère demeurer ici, dit-elle. C'est encore ici que je me sens le plus à l'abri. Tu peux dire à Merlin que je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ma retraite. Mais que s'il s'avisait de nous nuire, à moi ou à Mélusine, je saurais trouver des alliés pour lui faire regretter d'avoir osé porter la main sur nous.

La Dame du Lac hocha la tête, sans laisser paraître le moindre signe de jugement.

– Ton cœur est encore empli de ressentiment, commenta-t-elle tout de même. Je le vois bien. Je comprends. Tu demeures neutre pour le moment, mais le jour viendra où tu devras faire un choix, pour toi et pour ta fille. Et de ce choix découlera l'avenir de ton sang et de celui d'Albion.

Puis la jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'eau. Une fois sa dernière mèche de cheveux immergée, il ne resta plus une trace de son passage.

A peine une semaine plus tard, Morgane dut faire face au retour de Mordred. Heureusement, cette fois, il crut bon de l'avertir de sa présence par un envoi télépathique. Elle envoya donc Mélusine en mission dans la forêt, chercher des baies et des champignons pour agrémenter leur diner. Ainsi, la petite était hors de portée à l'arrivée de Mordred. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une petite clairière à deux cents mètres de son campement – plus il y aurait de distance entre lui et Mélusine, mieux ce serait.

Comme toujours, Mordred fut heureux de la revoir et l'abreuva de paroles chaleureuses et de mots caressants. Pour un peu, elle s'en serait délectée toute la journée. Il y avait si longtemps qu'aucun homme ne lui avait témoigné aucun intérêt autre que pour ses talents de guérisseuse. Les paysans et les bergers la craignaient autant qu'il la respectait. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle fût en manque d'un homme jusqu'à ce que Mordred lui saisisse la main et ne dépose un pieux baiser sur ses doigts. Le contact l'électrisa si bien qu'elle était convaincue que le jeune homme l'avait lui-même ressenti, vu le sourire espiègle qui naquit au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle.

Dire qu'elle l'avait connu enfant ! Dire qu'à une époque, des jeunes chevaliers beaux et courageux se disputaient l'insigne honneur de porter ses couleurs lors des tournois ! Dire que son pucelage, c'était finalement Merlin qui le lui avait ravi, au fond d'une grotte sombre et humide, sur un tapi de mousse, sous une couverture de laine grossière !

– Vous semblez attristée, ma Dame.

Mordred dardait sur elle ses yeux de jouvenceau. Elle rougit d'avoir des pensées aussi impures à son encontre. Elle raillait autrefois Arthur parce qu'il avait donné son cœur à une servante, et voilà qu'elle se sentait prête à défaillir pour un damoiseau qui devait avoir au bas mot dix ans de moins qu'elle. _Ridicule !_

– Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Un brin de nostalgie…

– Vous êtes si forte et si courageuse ! Cela me plonge dans un effroi sans nom, de savoir une Dame telle que vous réduite à un tel état de misère. Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous durant tout l'hiver. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité vous revoir. Mais j'avais promis de ne revenir qu'au printemps. C'est seulement en vertu de la parole que je vous avais donné, que je me suis abstenu. Sans quoi je vous aurais rejointe, ne fut-ce que pour combler votre solitude…

Où avait-il appris à parler de la sorte ? Et encore, ses mots en eux-mêmes n'auraient pas fait tant de ravages, s'il n'y avait joint ses yeux de velours, son teint clair et son corps d'éphèbe.

_Bon Dieu ! Morgane, ressaisis-toi !_ se morigéna-t-elle, tout en s'écartant imperceptiblement de son interlocuteur. _Es-tu la fille d'Uther Pendragon, la dernière des grandes prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion ou la dernière des bécasses pour te laisser aller à de telles fadaises ?!... _

Il eut fait beau voir que Mordred lui réchauffe sa couche durant la saison froide !... Avec Mélusine lovée contre son sein…

_Mélusine ! Ne pas oublier Mélusine. Il ne doit pas la voir..._

– Je vous importune, Dame Morgane, lança-t-il d'une voix confite alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Je m'en excuse. Je ne devrais pas vous parler ainsi.

– Ce n'est rien, l'assura-t-elle.

– J'étais venu pour recevoir votre réponse et voilà que je monopolise la conversation et vous assomme de paroles dont vous n'avez que faire.

– Il n'y a pas de mal…

Il fallait jouer de prudence. Elle avait eu tout l'hiver pour préparer ce qu'elle allait dire, mais à présent qu'il était en face d'elle, les mots lui manquaient. Il dardait sur elle ses yeux éperdus d'adorateur et elle savait que la réponse qu'il espérait, qu'il attendait, n'était pas celle qu'elle comptait lui donner. Aussi s'efforça-t-elle de garder une attitude froide et distante.

– As-tu parlé de notre rencontre à quelqu'un ? D'autres savent-ils où me trouver ?

– Non. J'ai rejoint Alvar avant le début de l'hiver, mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je vous avais trouvée. Personne d'autre ne sait…

_Si. Un autre le sait. Et j'ai bien plus à redouter de lui que de toi._

– Cela doit continuer ainsi, dit-elle. Je me suis donnée tant de mal pour trouver cette retraite, je ne tiens pas à être obligée d'en changer de nouveau.

– Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire si…

Il marqua une pause. Morgane risqua un regard vers lui et vit s'éteindre quelque chose au fond de ses yeux.

– Vous ne venez pas, déclara-t-il froidement.

– J'ai eu mon compte de batailles et de défaites. Je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience.

– Vous étiez seule, sans nul autre allié que des reîtres cupides. Vous aurez une armée prête à vous suivre cette fois.

– Pas mon armée, mais celle de Loth.

– Quelle importance !

– Loth ne se bat que pour son propre intérêt. Je lui serais une gêne, plus qu'autre chose. Et je pressens qu'il aura moins de scrupule à m'éliminer que mes précédents ennemis. Après tout, je ne suis pas sa demi-sœur…

– S'il vous touche, c'est nous qui l'éliminerons…

– En plus de Merlin, d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers ? Ecoute-toi Mordred ! La guerre est à peine entamée que tu as déjà plus d'ennemis que de côtés où te tourner.

– Qu'ils viennent, ils ne me font pas peur !

– Tu as l'arrogance de ta jeunesse. J'étais comme toi à une époque et vois où cela m'a menée. Crois-moi tu n'as pas idée de qui tu es en train de défier. La patience de Merlin est grande, mais elle n'est pas infinie…

– Au Diable Merlin ! De tous, c'est lui que je souhaite le plus affronter. Qu'il vienne se mesurer à moi, nous verrons bien qui est le plus fort.

– Bien d'autres ont dit cela avant toi. Aujourd'hui, ils sont sous terre et Merlin est toujours à Camelot.

– Vous a-t-il donc ôté toute vaillance ?

– Il m'a pris bien plus et m'a donné bien plus encore. Mais cela, tu es incapable de le comprendre.

Elle s'approcha afin de se tenir droite devant lui. Autrefois, il lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, mais maintenant ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille tous deux. Elle posa une main douce sur sa joue glabre.

– Par affection pour le garçonnet que j'ai caché dans mes appartements jadis, je t'en conjure de ne pas chercher à provoquer sa colère. Crois-moi, tu as beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à y gagner.

– Sans vous, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Il avait saisit sa main. Et maintenant, il approchait son visage du sien. Morgane demeura paralysée. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre de sa bouche, lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux. Sans qu'elle le veuille, son esprit dériva vers le souvenir de ce fameux soir où elle s'était donnée à Merlin dans la grotte. Comment elle s'était agrippée à lui, après lui avoir martelé la poitrine. Comment il l'avait serrée si fort dans ses bras. Qu'avait-elle ressenti ce jour-là ? Elle ne savait plus trop. Elle revoyait leurs corps s'enlacer. Leurs bras et leurs mains qui s'agrippaient pour ne plus se lâcher. Comme elle avait souhaité que l'aube ne vienne jamais...

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard noir de Mordred. Elle sut, à cet instant, qu'il avait partagé sa vision.

– Maman.

Un courant glacé lui coula dans l'estomac. Elle tourna les yeux avec horreur pour voir Mélusine, plantée au bord de la clairière, à deux mètres d'elle – deux mètres de Mordred – son petit panier de baies et de mûres sous le bras. Ses grands yeux bleus les dévisageaient, elle et Mordred.

– Je t'avais dit de rester près des ronces, répliqua doucement Morgane en s'écartant de Mordred pour rejoindre sa fille.

– J'y étais, dit celle-ci en continuant à fixer sur elle son regard incrédule. Puis je t'ai appelée, mais tu ne répondais pas.

– Tu devais rester au camp dans ce cas…

– Qui c'est ?

Elle avait reporté son attention sur l'étranger. Morgane fit de même et en voyant le regard froid et dur du jeune homme, son sang se glaça. Instinctivement, elle se redressa et poussa Mélusine dans son dos, faisant barrage entre la petite et le druide.

– Il ne fait que passer, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Ne t'en occupe pas. Retourne au campement et attend que je t'appelle.

Mélusine demeura un bref instant immobile, à fixer Mordred avec intensité. Si Morgane n'avait pas aimé le regard que ce dernier lui avait lancé, que dire de celui que jetait sur lui la petite. Du haut de ses six ans, elle paraissait avoir vieilli d'un coup. Nul doute que s'il lui avait été permis de chasser l'intrus, elle ne se serait pas gênée. Mais elle obéit à sa mère et courut vers le campement sans se faire prier.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la clairière après son départ. L'atmosphère avait changée, elle était devenue plus tendue, plus pesante. Morgane sentait sur elle les yeux gris délavé de Mordred, mais elle n'osait plus croiser son regard.

– Il t'a violentée ?

Pas besoin de plus de précision. Ils savaient tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir.

– Non. J'étais consentante, du début à la fin.

A vrai dire, Merlin n'aurait sans doute jamais osé la toucher, si elle ne l'y avait pas pleinement invité.

En se tournant vers Mordred, elle vit l'éclat noir de ses prunelles. Les yeux qu'il posait sur elle étaient froids à présent.

_Pour lui, je suis souillée, maintenant._ Cela lui donnait envie de rire. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus scandaleux à ses yeux ? Qu'elle se soit donnée à un autre ? Ou que cet autre soit Merlin ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Si je le savais, dit-elle sans pouvoir étouffer le rire amer au fond de sa gorge. C'est arrivé après m'a défaite et ma fuite de Camelot. Il m'a retrouvée mourante dans les bois et m'a soignée. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert son secret.

Mordred hocha la tête machinalement. Ses yeux commençaient à briller.

_Il est blessé_, se dit Morgane. _De n'importe quel autre, il aurait pu me pardonner, mais pas de_ _**lui**_.

– Et l'enfant… ?

– Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste…

– Sait-il ?

Quelque chose dans sa voix lui déplut. Un esprit calculateur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

– Elle n'est rien pour lui, dit-elle. Il ne vient jamais la voir, il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec elle.

L'avait-elle convaincu ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle voulait qu'il parte à présent.

– Nous nous somme tout dit, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Son expression changea. On aurait dit un enfant mit à la porte de la chaumière de ses parents.

– Il n'y a personne pour veiller sur vous.

– Je m'en charge très bien toute seule, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je peux encore faire cela.

– Il te faut un homme pour veiller sur toi.

– Je veille sur moi toute seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Maintenant, va-t'en !

– Ne me rejette pas Morgane ! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai traversé pour te retrouver.

Il fondit sur elle, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre. L'agrippant par la taille, il la fit basculer au sol, l'entrainant avec lui dans l'humus, l'herbe humide et les feuilles mortes. Ses mains avaient saisi les bords de son corsage et tentaient de le lui arracher.

– Lui, qu'a-t-il fait pour te mériter ? gémissait-il comme un enfant. C'est un menteur, un traitre et un lâche.

– Lâche-moi, rugit-elle. Lâche-moi, c'est un ordre.

Mais comme il n'obtempérait pas, elle lui asséna une violente décharge qui le propulsa trois mètres plus loin. A peine remis sur pied, chancelant, il lui décocha un regard mauvais.

– Pourquoi ? cracha-t-il furieux. Si _lui_ a pu t'avoir, pourquoi te refuser à _moi_ ?

– Car c'était un homme lui, et pas un damoiseau imbécile qui se prend pour le nouveau coq de la basse-cour.

C'était bas, mauvais. A la hauteur de l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait.

– Va t'en ! Pars d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus t'entendre ! Et si tu t'avises de revenir, je te tuerais.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle forma au creux de sa main une boulle de feu. Elle ne lui fit même pas grâce d'une sommation avant de la lui jeter en plein visage. Il disparut cependant avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre.

Le cœur battant furieusement, le bras encore levé, Morgane ne prit que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se précipita au campement, rassembla dans une besace les potions et les plantes élémentaires qu'elle utilisait pour sa médecine et deux peaux de moutons. Puis, prenant Mélusine par le bras, elle l'entraina à pas rapide le plus loin possible. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, en direction de la rivière. De là, elle invoquerait la Dame du Lac. Il n'était plus question qu'elle soit seule avec la petite au retour de Mordred.

* * *

_1 Oui, j'ai pas pu résister. XD_


	17. Chapter 17

_Après quelques temps d'absence, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus léger. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Les fans de _Kaamelott_ auraient sûrement une impression de déjà vu. ;) Et vous pouvez remercier Shima-chan pour son travail de correction._

**Roussette** : _Don juan Merlin ! XD_ _Le pauvre, il a si peu l'occasion de s'amuser. Faut bien qu'il décompresse. Mordred est ulcéré, mais il n'est pas assez idiot pour foncer à Camelot et provoquer Merlin en duel (avec Arthur et les chevaliers autour de lui)._

**Arya** : _Eh oui, Mordred a bien grandi et il va faire des dégâts. Imagine-le avec les traits d'Alexander Vlahos, son nouvel interprète. ;)_

**hinatanatkae **: _heureuse de te revoir. J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire._

**Row-Helena** : _C'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices. Je suis heureuse que l'évolution de Morgane te plaise : passée de petite fille rebelle à super méchante, pour terminer en maman louve, elle en aura fait du chemin ;). _

* * *

Les fiançailles de Gauvain

Le printemps était enfin revenu, apportant avec lui son lot de bénédictions et de misères. Les routes étaient à nouveau dégagées, permettant aux troupes de circuler et Arthur voyait avec un vif intérêt chevaucher les délégations des cours voisines pour cette rencontre au sommet qui déciderait du sort d'Albion. La princesse Mithian du royaume de Nemeth, le roi Bayard de Mercy, la princesse Eleina, le roi Olaf – qui, au grand soulagement d'Arthur, était venu sans sa fille – et la reine Annis, tous avaient répondu présent à son appel : des messagers envoyés aux quatre coins de l'île d'Albion, priant les souverains des royaumes libres de se rallier à Camelot afin de faire front commun contre le roi Loth d'Orcanie. Ne manquait plus que la délégation des seigneurs Léodagan et Bedivère, qui devait être accompagnée par le chevalier Léon.

Avant les premières chutes de neige, Arthur avait tenu à regagner instamment Camelot, pour être au côté de sa reine et de son peuple durant l'hiver. Pour voyager plus vite, il avait laissé ses troupes sur places, sur les terres de Bedivère, sous le commandement de messire Léon, qui n'était pas encore remis de ses blessures et donc dans l'impossibilité de faire le voyage. Et comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Merlin, avoir un homme de confiance auprès du seigneur Léodagan n'était pas du luxe.

Le Roi et l'Enchanteur furent ravis de voir leur compagnon chevaucher en tête du cortège, aux côtés de Bedivère avec lequel il semblait plonger dans une grande discussion. Léodagan se tenait non loin d'eux, avec son air renfrogné habituel.

Sur les marches de l'escalier d'honneur, la fine fleur des chevaliers et des courtisans du Royaume se tenait présent, le couple royal au centre, encadré par Merlin et Gwyneth. Cette dernière se tenant dans l'ombre de sa maîtresse. En raison d'une crise de goutte, Gaius avait été dispensé de venir accueillir les émissaires. Un en particulier, se montrait particulièrement nerveux et instable. Merlin devait régulièrement lui donner des coups de coudes pour le ramener à l'ordre.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je t'ai laissé m'embarquer là-dedans, maugréa Gauvain entre ses dents.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce fût aussi facile, répliqua Merlin dans un chuchotis, en peinant à retenir un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il se souvenait du long débat qu'il avait eu avec Arthur, le mois précédent, dans la salle du Conseil où ils s'étaient réunis avec Guenièvre, Geoffroy de Monmouth et Gaius.

– Bedivère est un homme d'honneur et il est respecté par de nombreux seigneurs, avait observé Arthur. Il m'a semblé être tout à fait digne de confiance…

– Je le pense aussi, avait assuré Merlin. Le plus dur à tenir, ça va être Léodagan. Il a pour lui l'autre moitié des barons et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne partage pas les idéaux de Bedivère. Il n'existerait pas un moyen de l'amadouer ?

– J'en connais peut-être un.

Tous avaient levé la tête à l'entrée de Lionel, dans son nouveau costume. Arthur l'avait choisi pour être son écuyer personnel. Bien qu'ayant rendu un fier service à Camelot, le jeune garçon devait encore faire ses preuves en tant que combattant. Et quel plus grand honneur pour le frère puiné d'un chevalier désargenté que celui d'écuyer du Roi. Lionel en avait bien conscience et ne quittait plus Arthur d'une semelle.

– Si vous me permettez de prendre la parole, Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant gracieusement.

– Faites, Lionel.

– Comme tout grand seigneur, Léodagan souhaite voir sa lignée perdurer. Il se trouve qu'il a deux filles, qui sont ses seules héritières. Elles sont toutes deux en âges de se marier.

– C'est tout ? demanda Guenièvre. Un mariage et il sera heureux ?

– A vrai dire… C'est un peu plus compliqué. Dans la famille de Léodagan, la coutume veut que la fille cadette ne puisse se marier avant que l'aînée n'ait elle-même convolé en juste noce. Or si la cadette est très douce et très jolie – tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il n'y a pas meilleure jouvencelle dans tout le pays – et doit avoir une vingtaine de prétendants parmi les meilleurs partis de la contrée, l'aînée – de tout temps où j'ai vaincu à la cour – a la réputation d'avoir un horrible caractère. Malgré une dot conséquente, Léodagan n'a jamais pu trouver un homme qui parvienne à l'apprivoiser, ni qui soit assez courageux pour la demander en mariage.

– Et les noms des deux charmantes jeunes filles ? demanda Arthur.

– Victoire et Paix, je crois.

– Voilà qui n'est pas courant, commenta Merlin.

– C'est toujours comme ça que j'ai entendu les chevaliers et les soldats les nommer.

– Et pour nous mettre Léodagan dans la poche, il nous faudrait trouver un mari à l'aînée de ses filles, Victoire ? demanda Arthur

– En somme, c'est cela.

– Il suffira de prendre le candidat parmi les chevaliers de Camelot. Leur prestige n'est plus à prouver. Mes hommes ont eu à affronter des spectres, des dragons et des sorciers maléfiques. Ce n'est pas une frêle donzelle qui va leur faire peur.

– Sans vouloir refroidir votre optimisme, Altesse, intervint Lionel, je vous mettrais cependant en garde contre la fierté de Sire Léodagan. Le premier va-nu-pieds ne le comblera pas.

– Tous mes chevaliers reçoivent le titre de lord dès leur adoubement…

– Mais leurs origines risquent de moyennement plaire à Léodagan.

Lionel s'inclina humblement.

– Loin de moi l'idée de rabaisser la valeur de vos hommes, Majesté. Nul ne peut se vanter d'avoir une armée aussi valeureuse que la vôtre. Mais l'homme que vous avez en face de vous reste très attaché à l'ordre ancien. Il faut ménager son orgueil.

– Je vois. Et que proposez-vous, Lionel ?

– Pour commencer, éliminez de la liste des prétendants tous ceux qui ne sont pas de noble lignage.

– Elyan et Perceval vont pouvoir dormir tranquille, commenta Merlin.

Il échangea un sourire de connivence avec Gwen.

– Les chevaliers trop vieux, au-dessus de quarante ans, Léodagan ne voudra même pas les voir.

– Un plus que l'espérance de vie des chevaliers soit en-dessous de la moyenne alors.

– Merlin !

– Les plus jeunes sont à exclure également. Léodagan voudra un gendre qui ait déjà fait ses preuves en tant que guerrier.

– Pour être sûr, c'est bien _la fille_ que le prétendant devra épouser et pas Léodagan lui-même ?

– Merlin !

– Un homme qui n'ait jamais été marié, poursuivit Lionel sans faire attention aux remarques de l'Enchanteur, et surtout sans enfant.

– Je crois savoir qui est le candidat idéal, lança soudain Merlin.

Ce qui lui valut les regards intéressés et circonspects de Lionel et Arthur.

– Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun goût pour le mariage ! vociféra Gauvain après avoir été convoqué dans la salle et que la proposition eut été faite.

– Oui. Et franchement, c'est un traitement assez intolérable à lui faire subir.

– Merci, Arthur.

– Je parlais de la jeune mariée.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous marier tout de suite, temporisa Gwen. Vous pouvez d'abord vous fiancer.

– C'est ça, maugréa Gauvain, et à la fin de la guerre j'aurais qu'à dire : « Finalement, Sire, votre laideron de fille et moi, ça va pas le faire. Remballez-la et renvoyez-la dans votre patelin. »

– Il sera toujours temps d'aviser le moment venu, plaida Merlin. Il peut se passer un tas de choses durant la guerre : Léodagan peut mourir, toi aussi…

– Quelle joyeuse perspective !...

Puis, se tournant vers son Roi :

– Franchement Arthur, comment pouvez-vous laisser faire ça ? Moi qui vous ai sauvé la vie, qui me suis battu pour vous… Quand Morgane m'a capturé, elle m'a torturé, elle m'a affamé, elle m'a obligé à me battre contre dix hommes avec une épée en bois. _Mais jamais elle __ne__ m'a forcé à me marier !_

– Gauvain, il s'agit de l'avenir de Camelot et de celui d'Albion toute entière, s'énerva Arthur. Je ne vais pas tout mettre en péril parce que l'idée du mariage vous révulse. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez prêté serment de servir et protéger Camelot, même si cela implique des sacrifices. _A la guerre comme à la guerre !_ Ce sont bien vos mots, ce me semble.

Gauvain rentra la tête dans les épaules, légèrement piteux.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Léon ? chouina-t-il en désespoir de cause. Il fait un candidat aussi acceptable que moi. En plus ça lui retirerait peut-être de la tête une certaine…

– Oui ?

– Non, rien.

Le chevalier évita soigneusement le regard de Merlin, qui mit cela sur le compte de la frustration et de la contrariété.

– Léon ne rentre qu'au printemps, expliqua Arthur. Il nous fallait un prétendant immédiat. En plus, Maitre Monmouth a consulté sa généalogie. Il semble qu'il soit parent au troisième degré avec Dame Sélie, l'épouse de Léodagan(1). Ca en faisait un candidat moins acceptable.

– Tiens donc, comme c'est pratique, marmonna le chevalier dans sa barbe.

– Gauvain ? insista Merlin.

– C'est bon, je vais le faire, je vais le faire. Mais ne me demandez plus jamais rien après ça.

Il quitta son siège et sortit de la salle du Conseil en claquant la porte. Merlin se tourna ensuite vers Arthur.

– Ca a été plus facile que prévu.

– Oui, reconnut Arthur. Il doit s'assagir en prenant de l'âge.

Et ce fut donc ainsi que le chevalier Gauvain se retrouva au pied de l'escalier d'honneur, à devoir faire bonne figure pour accueillir son « futur beau-père ». Léodagan, à peine descendu de cheval, fonça droit sur lui et le toisa de la tête aux pieds.

– Je me disais bien que ce nom m'était familier, grommela-t-il sans qu'on puisse déterminer si c'était pour l'entourage ou pour lui-même. Qu'en dites-vous Bedivère ?

Ce dernier descendit de son cheval et, s'approchant à son tour de Gauvain, s'inclina respectueusement devant lui avant de le serrer fraternellement dans ses bras.

– Je vous devrais une dette éternelle, Messire, dit-il. Et je m'enorgueillis d'avoir pour beau-frère un homme aussi valeureux que vous.

Un regard intrigué du couple royal et de Gauvain poussa Léodagan à s'expliquer.

– Oui, j'ai promis la main de ma cadette à Sire Bedivère dès que l'aînée serait mariée.

Ce qui expliquait le visage radieux de ce dernier.

– Pourquoi Bedivère n'a-t-il pas épousé l'ainée ? demanda discrètement Merlin à Léon, lorsque celui-ci l'eut rejoint sur les marches.

– Les familles de Bedivère et Léodagan sont amies de longue date. Il a toujours été convenu qu'elles s'uniraient par un mariage. En raison de cette longue amitié, Léodagan a fait la grâce à Bedivère de choisir lui-même sa fiancée. Il se trouve que ce dernier est épris de la cadette depuis sa tendre jeunesse. Il n'a jamais été question pour lui d'en épouser une autre, bien que la dot de l'aînée soit plus conséquente.

_Au moins, il y en aurait un de comblé par cette union,_ pensa Merlin. Même si ce n'était pas les deux principaux intéressés. Bedivère était plutôt bien de sa personne : grand, les cheveux blonds lui descendant aux épaules, le visage allongé, souriant, les yeux verts pétillants d'intelligence. Il contrastait avec son futur beau-père, de taille moyenne, trapu, les cheveux bruns frisés et grisonnants, avec une mâchoire carrée recouverte par une barbe épaisse.

– Dans votre missive, intervint Arthur, vous avez formulé le souhait que les fiançailles soient entérinées rapidement.

Ce qui fit frissonner Gauvain.

– Maitre Monmouth a donc préparé les documents. Ils sont dans la salle de la Table Ronde, les fiancés n'auront qu'à les signer avant le début de la réunion.

– Très bien, répondit succinctement Léodagan.

– Je suis navrée que les circonstances nous empêchent de préparer des festivités dignes de ce nom pour les fiançailles de votre fille, déclara Guenièvre afin de se montrer gracieuse envers son hôte.

– Ma fille ne s'embarrasse pas de chichis, déclara brusquement Léodagan. Un contrat, ça ira très bien. Elle devrait arriver demain avec sa mère et sa sœur.

– Soit, répliqua Guenièvre. Nous nous rattraperons avec le mariage.

Ces mots lui valurent un regard noir lancé par Gauvain.

– Je suppose que vos propres noces ont dû être somptueuses, Sire Léodagan.

– Bof. Très sommaires en fait : un serment prononcé à la va-vite au-dessus d'un feu de camp. En présence d'un prêtre de l'Ancienne Religion pour le côté solennel, tout ça… Hop ! Emballez, c'est pesé. Le lendemain, je repartais en campagne.

Un regard assez choqué de l'assistance lui valut une nouvelle séance d'explications.

– Bah oui, c'était en plein pendant les révoltes des Pictes. On était sans arrêt sur le champ de bataille. Alors si vous croyez que j'avais le temps pour tous ces machins de bonne femme.

– Mais comment avez-vous rencontré votre épouse ?

– Par hasard. Lors d'une patrouille de routine, avec mes hommes, on est tombé sur un petit cortège qui essayait de traverser la frontière sans passer par le péage. Autant dire que c'était vite réglé, il y avait pratiquement que des femmes et des domestiques dans l'équipage. Y en a quand même une qui a trouvé le moyen d'assommer deux de mes soldats avec une poêle à frire et à en éborgner un troisième avec ses aiguilles à tricoter. Heureusement, j'ai pu immobiliser la furieuse en passant derrière elle pendant qu'elle cassait le tibia d'un quatrième. Bah ! Figurez-vous que je venais de capturer la fille d'un des chefs de clans.

– Et vous l'avez épousée ?

Bien malgré elle, Gwen écarquillait les yeux. Ne sachant plus si elle devait être choquée ou… Elle ne savait pas en fait.

– Pas tout de suite ! J'ai d'abord demandé une rançon. Dix milles pièces d'or pour que je la rende à son père. Ce fumier m'en a envoyé vingt…

– Vingt pièces d'or ! s'exclama Arthur, choqué par la pingrerie du père.

– _Vingt milles ! _A condition que je la garde !(2) Quand j'y pense, maintenant… J'aurais dû la renvoyer avec les dix en trop. Mais bon j'étais jeune et naïf à cette époque.

Merlin, pour sa part, riait sous cape. Au moins, Gauvain ne se sentirait pas trop dépaysé au milieu de cette famille de fous.

– Les prénoms de Victoire et Paix que vous avez donnez à vos filles, demanda Bohort pour tenter de détourner la conversation, cela vous est venu comment ?

– Jamais j'aurais donné des prénoms aussi tartignoles à mes propres enfants. Leurs noms c'est Margareth et Mary.

– Pourtant je les ai toujours entendues appeler ainsi par vos hommes.

– Ah oui ! C'est à cause de leur superstition à la con. Comme je venais de me marier, et que le pays était en guerre, j'avais pris l'habitude d'emmener ma femme avec moi quand je partais au combat.

– Vous emmeniez votre épouse sur les champs de bataille ?

– Je la laissais au campement, je suis pas complètement fou non plus. Déjà qu'elle est soûlante en temps de paix… C'était pour être sûr qu'elle profiterait pas de mon absence pour foutre le camp. Bref, on a dû passer les six premières années de notre mariage au milieu des tentes et des équipements militaires. Jusqu'à la naissance de Mary…

– Vos deux filles sont nées dans un campement militaire ?!...

– Ouais. Margareth, c'était pendant la première année. On enchainait défaite sur défaite. Le jour qui a précédé sa venue au monde, on s'est retrouvé acculé au pied d'une colline. L'ennemi nous encerclait de toutes parts, et deux fois supérieurs à nous en effectifs. Comme si c'était pas suffisant, le travail a commencé pour ma femme juste au moment où je partais pour le champ de bataille. J'étais persuadé que je l'avais vue pour la dernière fois. Et bien ! Croyez-le ou non, on est ressorti vainqueur de cette bataille-ci. Les trois quarts de l'ennemi sont tombés et le reste a décarré la queue entre les jambes. Quand je suis revenu au campement, Sélie venait juste de mettre au monde une fille. J'étais tellement content d'être en vie, que je me suis même pas inquiété une minute du fait que ce n'était pas un garçon. Après ça, mon armée n'a plus essuyé une seule défaite. Si bien que les hommes ont fini par croire que Margareth leur portait chance, et ils l'ont surnommée « Victoire ».

– Et pour Mary ?

– C'est simple : elle est née le jour-même où l'accord de paix était signé. Du coup, mes hommes – qui sont pas des puits de science – sont persuadés que comme l'autre leur rapportait la Victoire, la seconde leur amenait la Paix.

Cette histoire aurait pu passer pour très romantique, si Léodagan ne la racontait pas avec autant de cynisme.

– Vous devez être las après un si long voyage, crut bon d'intervenir Gwen. Ma suivante va vous conduire à vos appartements.

Gwyneth passa devant sa maîtresse, fit une révérence aux deux hommes et les invita à la suivre. Le reste du groupe se dispersa. Merlin regagnait les appartements de Gaius, lorsqu'il fut interpellé par la voix de la reine Annis. Se retournant vivement, il vit la souveraine marcher droit vers lui. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, sans un garde à proximité.

– Que puis-je pour vous Votre Altesse ? demanda courtoisement Merlin.

– J'aurais un service à vous demander, répondit Annis sans ambages.

Elle lui tendit un étui en cuir, de forme cylindrique, cacheté par un sceau en cire portant l'emblème de son royaume.

– Je voudrais que vous gardiez ceci pour moi.

– Qu'est-ce ? interrogea discrètement le Sorcier en prenant délicatement l'objet.

– Mes dernières volontés. S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, j'ai inscrit sur le parchemin que contient ce cylindre mes souhaits et mes recommandations pour celui qui doit me succéder sur le trône.

– Pourquoi me les confier à moi ?

– Depuis la bataille que nous avons livrée ensemble, Arthur n'a cessé de me vanter votre loyauté et votre honnêteté. Loth a des sbires et des espions partout. Je veux être certaine, que mon testament ne tombera pas entre ses mains. Pouvez-vous me jurer que vous veillerez dessus comme s'il s'agissait du bien d'Arthur lui-même.

Merlin n'en revenait pas qu'une femme aussi fière et puissante qu'Annis lui remette un document aussi important, qui relevait de la sécurité et de l'avenir de son royaume.

– Vous avez ma parole, votre Altesse.

La reine hocha la tête et tourna les talons précipitamment, craignant peut-être les regards ou les oreilles indiscrètes. L'Enchanteur fit de même et, cachant son bien sous ses vêtements, s'empressa de gagner le laboratoire du médecin de la cour.

Il poussa la porte pour trouver son tuteur assis à sa table de travail, occupé à préparer les dieux seuls savaient quelle mixture.

– Gaius, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! s'impatienta gentiment Merlin. Vous aviez promis de prendre du repos.

– C'est dans le travail que je suis le mieux reposé, répliqua le vieux médecin sans lever les yeux de son alambic. Et de quoi te plains-tu ? Je suis assis et je n'ai pas levé l'orteil.

– Et vos ustensiles sont venus se mettre tous seuls sur la table ?...

– Bien sûr. La Magie n'est plus proscrite, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver de certaines facilités qui peuvent améliorer mon existence de vieillard débile.

– Vous allez finir par vous tuer au travail, lança Merlin en se rendant dans sa chambre.

– Mourir à mon poste, répliqua Gaius de par devers lui, c'est bien mon intention.

Dans sa chambre, Merlin souleva une latte du plancher sous son lit. C'était autrefois cette cachette qu'il utilisait pour son vieux grimoire, offert par son tuteur. Maintenant que la Magie n'était plus interdite, ce dernier trônait sur sa table de chevet, en compagnie d'autres ouvrages et de parchemins. Il glissa l'étui de cuir sous le plancher et reposa la latte par-dessus. Puis il regagna la pièce principale où Gaius était toujours plongé dans ses fioles.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? questionna l'Enchanteur en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du médecin.

– Des travaux pour la Reine, répondit laconiquement celui-ci.

– Encore un examen de grossesse.

C'était une affirmation et non une question. Sans lever les yeux de la fiole dont il examinait le liquide ambré, Gaius hocha positivement la tête.

– Une fois de plus, je ne vais pas avoir de bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, finit-il par soupirer en reposant l'objet délicatement.

Merlin s'assit à son côté.

– Vous en êtes certain ?

– J'ai refait le test cinq fois, pour être sûr. A chaque fois, le résultat est le même. Guenièvre n'est toujours pas enceinte.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un long moment. Ils faisaient partie des rares personnes dans la confidence de la stérilité du couple royal.

– Arthur ne l'a pas quittée de tout l'hiver, finit par maugréer Merlin. Gwyneth m'a même fait une scène, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'on vivait comme des moines comparés à ses Altesses. Vous êtes certains que rien ne cloche, Gaius.

– J'ai moi-même procédé à tous les examens possibles sur le couple. Et les dieux savent que ça n'a été une tâche agréable ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Il n'y a rien d'anormal. Si on s'en tient à la science, ils devraient en être à leur cinquième enfant.

– « Si on s'en tient à la science », vous dites ?

Le vieux médecin soupira.

– N'as-tu jamais envisagé qu'on ait pu leur lancer une malédiction ?

Oh que si, Merlin l'avait envisagé. Bien trop souvent ! Mais qui gagnerait à rendre stérile le couple royal ? La réponse, il l'a connaissait et elle ne lui plaisait guère : Morgane. C'était le genre d'idée qui aurait très bien pu lui traverser l'esprit. Arthur sans héritier, et la voie vers le trône de Camelot demeurait ouverte. Des souverains qui ne peuvent engendrer seraient perçus comme illégitimes par le peuple. Morgane pourrait alors revendiquer la couronne, non plus pour elle-même, mais pour Mélusine, la petite-fille d'Uther. Une enfant que Merlin avait lui-même contribué à concevoir. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons.

– Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Merlin ?

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, tombant face à Gaius dont il ne put éviter le regard. Comme toujours devant le visage sage et doux de son mentor, l'Enchanteur ne savait plus dissimuler ses sentiments, ses doutes et ses craintes. Mais s'il mettait Gaius dans la confidence, le vieil homme le regarderait-il toujours de la même façon ?

_Merlin !_

Le Sorcier dressa l'oreille, brusquement distrait par une voix douce, qu'il reconnut entre mille.

– Navré Gaius, mais je ne peux pas rester, dit-il en se levant et en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Merlin courut dans la cour. Le soir était en train de tomber et les badauds rentraient chez eux. Dans le château, on commençait à allumer les lanternes. Comme tiré par un fil invisible, le Sorcier marcha droit vers l'abreuvoir des chevaux, qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre et reculé de la cour. Il s'agenouilla près du grand récipient de pierre, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

– J'ai entendu ton appel, murmura-t-il.

Le visage de Freya apparut à la surface de l'eau.

– Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

La chose devait être d'importance, pour que la Dame du Lac le convoque dans l'enceinte même de Camelot.

– Mordred a découvert l'existence de Mélusine, déclara-t-elle l'air grave. Il _sait_ qu'elle est ta fille. Il _sait_ qu'elle est la descendante d'Uther Pendragon.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il osait imaginer.

– Lui a-t-il fait du mal ?

– Non. Morgane la tient à l'abri. Mais elle ne saurait la défendre seule indéfiniment. Elle demande de l'aide.

Merlin se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Laisser Morgane et Mélusine sans protection était trop dangereux. Les faire revenir à Camelot, inimaginable. Les faire changer de cachette, trop risquer : les acolytes de Mordred pouvaient profiter de leur déplacement pour les capturer. Il leur fallait une défense constante.

– Trouve Alator, ordonna-t-il, Méléagant, Anhora… Tous les prêtres de l'Ancienne Religion. Ceux qui nous sont restés fidèles, j'entends. Dis-leur de se rendre au Val sans retour. Dis-leur… D'assurer la protection de Morgane. Qu'ils veillent à ce que personne ne vienne troubler sa retraite. Et si jamais Mordred… ou Alvar… venait à se présenter… Qu'ils l'éliminent sans sommation.

_Si je mets la main sur celui qui a fait le plan de table, je le tue, _grommela Arthur en son for intérieur.

La Table était dressée pour le repas du soir, auquel étaient conviés pas moins de vingt-deux participants. Il y avait le couple royal, bien évidement, ainsi que leurs hôtes de marque et quelques courtisans triés sur le volet. Dont Merlin et les chevaliers, bien évidemment. Comme la coutume l'exigeait, le Roi et la Reine se tenaient d'un bout à l'autre de la table, séparés par deux rangs de dix personnes. Pour plus de convivialité, ou un truc du genre, ils avaient été disposés selon l'ordre séculaire d'un homme-une femme. Guenièvre était donc face à lui, flanquée des rois Bayard et Olaf, Annis s'était retrouvée entre Léodagan et Bedivère. Quant à lui, Arthur, l'imbécile qui avait organisé la disposition des convives n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui flanquer de part et d'autre de sa place les princesses Mithian et Eleina. Dans le genre situation embarrassante, celle-là devait être dans les dix premières de son existence. Pas loin derrière la fois où un gobelin lui avait collé des oreilles d'âne.

Heureusement, Eleina lui fit la grâce de ne pas paraitre le moins du monde dérangée par sa présence. Au bout de dix minutes, elle trouva même le moyen de l'ignorer complètement, plongée qu'elle était dans une discussion passionnante avec Perceval. Quant à Mithian, gracieuse et bien élevée, comme à son habitude, elle tenta laborieusement d'avoir avec lui une conversation légère. Mais chaque réplique qui sortait de leur bouche à tous deux semblait appeler un silence embarrassé. Finalement, Bohort lui fit la grâce de venir à son secours en engageant la conversation avec la princesse, sur un sujet qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de retenir.

Le revers de la médaille fut que, privé de ses deux plus proches voisines de table. Arthur n'eut bientôt plus d'autre activité de tout le repas que manger, boire et observer le reste des convives.

Il devait reconnaitre qu'en tant que maîtresse de cérémonie, Guenièvre s'en tirait nettement mieux que lui. D'où il était, il ne pouvait suivre sa conversation avec les deux souverains, mais il pouvait voir qu'ils échangeaient de nombreux éclats de rires. Ils se levèrent même à tour de rôle, au cours du repas, pour porter un toaste à la Reine. Repris en chœur par tous les convives. Elyan était en grande séance de flirt avec deux avenantes courtisanes. Même Annis semblait prendre plaisir à la compagnie de ses deux voisins de table.

D'autres, cependant, n'étaient pas à la fête. A commencer par Gauvain qui fixait tristement le fond de sa coupe comme s'il envisageait très sérieusement de se noyer dedans. Léon aussi affichait une triste mine, la tête tournée du côté de Guenièvre, au côté de laquelle se trouvait Gwyneth, veillant sur les besoins de sa maîtresse. De temps à autre, la jolie suivante trouvait bien le moyen de se glisser jusqu'à Merlin, qui se trouvait assis juste en face de Léon. Elle faisait mine de remplir sa coupe, lui posait une main sur l'épaule. Arthur jura même à un moment, qu'elle lui avait effleuré une oreille avec son sein droit. Mais quoi que fasse la jeune femme pour attirer son attention, cela n'eut pas un grand effet sur Merlin qui, plongé dans ses pensées, regardait fixement le contenu de son assiette qu'il avait à peine touché. De Gwyneth ou de Léon, il eut été difficile de dire qui était le plus au supplice.

_Il semble bien mal en point, _songea Arthur. _Peut-être n'est-il pas encore tout à fait remis de sa blessure. Le voyage de retour a dû faire revenir le mal._

Il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Gaius, pour qu'il l'examine.

Bien que l'ambiance soit plutôt bon enfant, le Roi ne fut pas déçu de voir le repas s'achever.

Le lendemain matin, un petit comité était réuni dans la salle du trône pour accueillir les dames de Sire Léodagan. Leur suite avait été aperçue à l'aube non loin du château. Elles avaient du voyager toute la nuit pour être arrivées si tôt. Comme convenu, Arthur était présent avec Guenièvre, tous deux assis sur leurs trônes respectifs. Gauvain se trouvait au bas de l'estrade, flanqué de ses trois compagnons d'armes, plus Merlin, qui semblaient l'encercler comme pour l'empêcher de filer. Léodagan était bien évidemment présent, toujours accompagné de Sire Bedivère.

Enfin le héraut annonça l'entrée de :

– Dame Sélie, Dame Margareth et Dame Mary.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une grande femme d'un âge mur, à la longue chevelure rousse flamboyante qui lui coulait jusqu'aux reins, la mine sévère, suivit d'une ravissante jouvencelle aux traits délicats et à la soyeuse chevelure châtain et d'un écuyer à la tignasse rousse.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail ?! s'écria brusquement Léodagan, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée.

Il marcha d'un pas furibond en direction de son épouse. Les voir l'un à côté de l'autre était un spectacle saisissant. Le mari était aussi carré et trapu que la femme était longue élancée.

– Non mais, comment avez-vous pu la laisser paraitre dans cet état ? vociféra-t-il en désignant l'écuyer.

– Elle s'est coupée les cheveux en cachette, avant notre départ, répliqua sèchement Dame Sélie, sans paraitre le moins du monde émue par le ton employé par son époux. Une fois que c'est coupé, c'est coupé. Je n'allais pas tirer dessus pour qu'ils repoussent plus vite.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de sa tignasse ? répliqua Léodagan. Je vous parle de sa tenue. On la présente à son futur mari _aujourd'hui_. Me dites pas que dans toutes les fanfreluches que vous trimballez y avait pas quelque chose qui la fasse moins ressembler à un garçon d'écurie.

– Père, intervint doucement la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, vous savez bien qu'elle déteste chevaucher en amazone…

– Ah vous, on vous a pas sonnée ! la rabroua vertement Léodagan.

La jeune fille se rembrunit, le regard brillant, n'osant visiblement plus ouvrir la bouche.

– Si vous teniez à tout prix que je voyage habillée dans une robe de satin, intervint soudain l'écuyer avec une voix fluette qui, même pour un garçon de douze ans, aurait parut trop aigue, Mère m'aurait obligée à rester dans le carrosse. Et le voyage nous aurait pris trois jours de plus.

Tous détaillèrent l'intervenant avec plus d'attention. Sous sa tignasse rousse coupée court et son visage couvert de poussières, se distinguaient deux yeux d'ambre espiègles, une fine bouche moqueuse et un nez pointu légèrement retroussé, le tout sur un visage anguleux. Ses frusques d'écuyer couvraient un corps svelte, taillé comme un arc et sous son justaucorps pointait un timide renflement.

– Et si vous teniez tant à ce que votre fille se montre présentable, répliqua soudain Dame Sélie à l'adresse de son mari, vous n'aviez qu'à partir avec nous, pour y veiller vous-même. Au lieu de vous lancer aux devants avec vos amis, pour pouvoir picoler à votre aise sur la route, pendant que moi, derrière, je devais m'occuper des bagages, du déménagement et de la gestion des provisions. Vous pensiez peut-être que j'avais que ça à faire de surveiller sa tenue ?

Merlin se tourna subrepticement vers Gauvain et remarqua qu'il avait la larme à l'œil. Il fut prit d'un brusque élan de compassion et de culpabilité envers son ami.

– Sincèrement navré, vieux, entendit-il Elyan lui murmurer à l'oreille.

– Je suis pas triste, répliqua Gauvain à voix basse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

– C'est Dame Sélie : elle me rappelle ma Maman.

– Bon tant pis, abandonna Léodagan. De toute façon, même en armure, elle aura toujours l'air plus féminin que vous. Venez Maggie.

Et prenant, le faux écuyer par le bras, il le traina devant Gauvain.

– Messire, dit-il abruptement, je vous présente ma fille aînée, Margareth Victoire.

La jeune femme gratifia Gauvain d'une révérence gracieuse. Le chevalier lui rendit la pareille avec plus ou moins de raideur. Puis se tournant vers les souverains, partagés entre l'ébahissement et le fou rire, Margareth s'inclina respectueusement devant eux.

– Majestés, comme je me doutais que mon honorable père se présenterait à la cour les mains vides, j'ai pris sur moi de capturer quelques gibiers sur notre route pour vous les apporter.

Elle fit signe aux serviteurs demeurés en arrière. En rang d'oignons, ces derniers vinrent poser aux pieds des souverains un chapelet de perdrix, deux faisans, un sanglier et un énorme cerf.

Toute cette tripaille avait toujours eu le don d'écœurer Merlin, mais force était d'admettre qu'Arthur, en tant que chasseur émérite, fut grandement impressionné par les prises de Dame Margareth. Guenièvre, pour sa part, se leva et vint embrasser chaleureusement la jeune femme, faisant fi de son accoutrement couvert de poussière.

– Vous êtes la bienvenue, dit-elle. J'espère de tout cœur organiser bientôt pour vous et pour messire Gauvain des noces à faire pâlir d'envie les seigneurs de ce Royaume.

Pour pâlir, Margareth n'y manqua pas. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux d'ambre lorsqu'elle posa brièvement son regard sur Gauvain. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Guenièvre, elle était tout sourire et ravissement.

* * *

1 _Kaamelott_, quand tu nous tiens… XD

2 Oui, j'avoue là, j'ai tout pompé sur Alexandre Astier. Alex, si tu me lis : TU ES UN DIEU POUR MOI !

_Pour les réclamations, les critiques, les conseils, les encouragements ou juste dire "coucou", merci de laisser une petite review. C'est peut être pas grand chose pour vous, mais pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup ^^' *France Gal sors de ce corps !*_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me voici de retour, pour la suite. J'ai vu que les fiançailles de Gauvain ne vous ont pas laissez indifférentes. Et notre brave chevalier n'a pas fini d'en voir avec sa douce promise. ) Grand merci **Shima-chan**, pour son travail de correction. _

_Au programme : concours de tir à l'arc, cérémonie de pré-mariage, dispute mère-fille, serment inviolable, vision du futur..._

**Miss Petrovska : **_siles producteurs de _Merlin_ me laissaient les mains libres, je ferais un épisode crossover avec _Kaamelott_. Je voudrais trop voir les deux Arthur se disputer pour savoir qui a l'enchanteur le plus incompétant. D'ailleurs, je pense bien que Arthur-K serait capable de tenter de filer avec Merlin-C et de laisser son double se débrouiller avec la boulle de poils qui lui serre d'enchanteur. XD _

_Pour Mélusine, c'est vrai que Merlin essaie de garder ses distances avec elle pour le moment. Les raisions en sont multiples - il ne s'attendait pas à devenir père sitôt, surtout en de pareilles circonstances - mais leur relation est appelée à évoluer, lentement mais sûrement. Pour le savoir, il faudra lire l'histoire jusqu'au bout. ;)_

**Mariepolska : **_"Gauvain ? Fiancé ? Je me suis dit en regardant le titre :Noooooon c'est pas possible, il était pété comme une huitre ou il a perdu un pari, doit y avoir un problème !" Il aurait préféré : comme ça il aurait pu plaider la démence passagère XD. Mais, en bonne entremetteuse, je lui ai dégotté une fiancée au poil (du moins c'est ainsi que j'imagine la fille idéale pour notre chevalier-drageur-alcoolique-electron-libre-ambulant.) _

**Shmi : **_En fait, Margareth a plusieurs modèles : Merida , pour ses talents d'archer, Catarina, pour son côté mégère apprivoisée (les shakespeariens sauront de quoi je parle ;)) et Fantighiro (fans de la saga _La Caverne de la rose d'or_, si vous êtes avec moi...), pour son tempéremment va-t'en-guerre._

**penelope : **_Heureuse d'avoir pu te rendre service ^^'._

**Row-Helena : **_Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère continuer à te plaire._

**Roussette : **_La secte des AlexandreAstierthéistes \o/ Bienvenue à toi soeur de sérivore ! _

* * *

Le serment de la Table Ronde

Le lendemain même, avait lieu le grand rassemblement des sept souverains alliés. Et avant l'ouverture de la réunion des rois, en présence de Léodagan et Dame Sélie, qui accompagnaient leur fille, d'Arthur et de Guenièvre, qui faisaient office de caution pour Gauvain, eurent lieu les fiançailles. Pour un peu plus de solennité, le contrat de fiançailles avait été disposé sur un pupitre de bois de chêne sculpté, posé lui-même sur la Table Ronde. Geoffrey de Monmouth lisait le document face aux deux fiancés.

– … et par le présent contrat, Messire Gauvain s'engage à ne pas contracter d'autre union, ni engager sa foi ailleurs…

Gauvain se tenait droit comme une pique, le visage crispé comme s'il s'était coincé quelque chose, quelque part.

– … Dame Margareth s'engage à conserver sa virginité pour son futur époux et promet de lui témoigner respect et obéissance.

A ses côtés, Margareth ne paraissait pas moins morne. Habillée d'une robe de soie mauve qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'ambre, ses cheveux courts masqués sous une barbette(1) agrémentée d'un voile de mousseline, elle ressemblait davantage à une jeune fiancée. Si on mettait de côté son expression maussade et quelque peu renfrognée. En cela, du moins, elle ne déparait pas avec son promis.

Déjà au repas d'hier soir, ils avaient passé la soirée assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger une parole. A présent, si Monmouth ne lisait pas le document destiné à les unir, on aurait pu jurer qu'ils assistaient à des funérailles.

– … ainsi le premier né du couple, héritera d'une part égales des terres et des biens de Sire Léodagan. Si le décès de ce dernier à lieu avant la majorité de l'héritier, son père assurera la gestion de ses biens en son nom, jusqu'à son seizième anniversaire…

Finalement, la séance de lecture arriva enfin à son terme.

– Si les promis veulent bien s'avancer pour signer ?

Monmouth tendit d'abord la plume et l'encre à Gauvain. Après un bref coup d'œil à son Roi, ce dernier s'avança et signa le document d'un geste bref, comme on jette une pierre dans une mare. Léodagan fit ensuite avancer sa fille vers le pupitre en la tirant par le bras. Après avoir saisi la plume, elle jeta un regard noir à son père et signa. On eut dit que sa main était lestée par du plomb. Enfin, Arthur, Guenièvre, Léodagan et Sélie signèrent à leur tour en tant que témoins. Geoffrey de Monmouth apposa le sceaux royal et emporta le document.

– Bien, lança Arthur, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec ces formalités. La réunion de la Table Ronde peut commencer.

Ce fut le signal pour faire entrer les autres souverains, tandis que les dames quittaient discrètement la salle. Arthur invita lui-même ses hôtes à prendre place autour de la table, de prendre le siège qui leur conviendrait. Une fois tous installés, la réunion fut déclarée ouverte.

* * *

Dans la cour du château, Gauvain rejoignait au pas de course ses compagnons d'armes qui s'entrainaient au tir à l'arc. Ces derniers l'accueillirent à grands renforts de rires et de plaisanteries.

– Hé ! Comment va notre jeune fiancé ? s'exclama Elyan en le voyant arriver.

– Oh ! Il est encore tout rougissant. C'est que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est promis à une jeune femme aussi raffinée que Dame Margareth.

Même Léon n'était pas en reste pour l'occasion.

– Vous a-t-on autorisé à échanger un baiser ? Oh ! ça devait être si mignon. Je parie que tu en as versé une petite larme.

– La ferme ! cracha Gauvain. Le prochain qui l'ouvre, je lui coupe la langue et je la donne à bouffer aux chiens.

– Hé, bin ! Et on dit que le mariage ça vous change un homme…

– En pire dans son cas.

– Puis-je me joindre à vous, messires ?

Les quatre chevaliers se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui n'était autre que Margareth elle-même. Cette dernière s'était débarrassée de son voile, laissant sa tignasse cuivrée s'ébouriffer dans la brise printanière. Elle portait dans son dos un carquois de flèches et tenait dans sa main gauche un arc fin et souple.

– J'avais remarqué les cibles ce matin, poursuivit-elle devant le mutisme de ses interlocuteurs. Je comptais utiliser mon temps libre pour m'entrainer. Mais puisque vous êtes arrivés les premiers, me permettez-vous d'être des vôtres ?

Les hommes demeurèrent interdits devant cette jouvencelle aux cheveux hirsutes. Elle était aussi grande que la plupart d'entre eux, mais elle avait la carrure d'un adolescent et non celle d'un homme fait. La présence d'une femme sur l'aire d'entrainement était une chose des plus incongrues à leurs yeux. Cependant, en parfait chevalier courtois, Léon s'avança vers elle et s'inclina respectueusement.

– Nous étions en train d'essayer les nouvelles arbalètes commandées pour l'armée de Camelot. Vous plairait-il d'en essayer une ?

Margareth le gratifia d'un sourire narquois en jetant un bref regard à l'arme qu'il tenait entre les mains.

– Je reconnais que les arbalètes ont une puissance de tir supérieur, mais elles sont aussi plus encombrantes, lourdes et lentes à recharger. Pour moi, rien n'égale un arc taillé dans les règles de l'art, manié par un archer qui connait son métier. L'arbalète, c'est bon pour les feignasses et rustres.

Cette déclaration eut droit à des sifflements appréciateurs. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que messire Léon, premier lieutenant du Roi et expert ès science militaire, se voyait contredire sur le maniement des armes. Par une donzelle, par-dessus le marché ! Mais Léon, en homme courtois et respectueux, se contenta d'un sourire contrit en déclarant :

– Que diriez-vous de quelques défis pour étayer votre théorie ?

– Avec le plus grand plaisir !

La jeune femme s'avança vers les cibles avec autant de grâce que si elle paradait dans une salle de bal. Elyan et Perceval riaient sous cape devant l'audace de la jeune femme. Messire Caradoc, Bohort et Lionel, qui les avaient rejoints, regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Gauvain fronçait les sourcils, l'air suspicieux.

– Premier défi, lança Léon : atteindre la cible le plus près possible du point central.

– Rien de plus simple.

– Les dames d'abord, dit-il en s'inclinant courtoisement.

Margareth grimaça.

– N'en faites rien, répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Commencez.

Elle parlait d'un ton sec et autoritaire, qui rappelait celui de son père. Ce qui valut à Gauvain des frissons dans le dos.

– On sait déjà qui va porter la culotte, entendit-il Elyan chuchoter dans son dos.

Un simple regard noir coulé vers son ami suffit à interrompre les ricanements de ce dernier, et de Perceval.

Léon atteignit sa cible sans problème, en plein dans le mille. A peine se fut-il écarté que Margareth avait prit sa place. Une flèche déjà prête, elle banda son arc et tira. Son trait alla se planter dans celui de Léon, le déchirant en deux. Sifflements s'en suivirent. La jeune femme rayonnait comme si elle avait trente soupirants à ses pieds.

– Deuxième défi : sur cible mouvante.

– A votre guise, Messire.

Lionel se porta volontaire pour tenir la cible, faisant fi des protestations de son frère. Il donna même du fil à retordre aux tireurs, car il était vif et rapide. Léon manqua deux fois la cible avant de l'atteindre, Margareth, une fois.

– Vous remportez cette manche, Madame.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de la Table Ronde, les discussions allaient bon train.

– Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que l'union reste notre meilleure arme face à Loth, déclara Bayard. Mais hier encore, là plupart d'entre nous étions rivaux, ennemis même. Comment être assuré qu'à un moment ou un autre, nous ne nous retournerons pas les uns contre les autres ? Si Loth promet la paix à celui ou celle qui sera le premier à trahir ses alliés, par exemple.

– Désignez-vous quelqu'un en particulier ? questionna Léodagan d'un air suspicieux. Ou cherchez-vous déjà à vous débiner ?

Le visage de Bayard vira au rouge cramoisi. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres qu'Arthur lui avait déjà coupé la parole.

– Sire Bayard vient de soulever un point important. Le fait est qu'une alliance, toute résolue et vitale qu'elle soit, demeure fragile en temps de guerre. Nulle n'est à l'abri du doute ou de la peur. Et je comprends parfaitement que chacun d'entre vous ait d'abord à cœur d'épargner à son royaume et à ses sujets des souffrances inutiles.

– Que proposez-vous alors pour éviter la division ? demanda Mithian.

– Je propose un serment, sacré et solennel, juré par nous tous. Un serment inviolable dont nulle ne pourra se dédire ou se détourner une fois prononcé.

– En tant comme pieux et loyal, déclara Olaf, je connais la valeur de la parole donnée. Mais le problème reste le même : comment être sûr qu'il sera respecté par tous ?

Arthur prit quelques secondes pour peser ses mots. Puis il prit sa résolution.

– En ajoutant un élément particulier à ce serment.

– Et quel élément ? demanda Elaina.

Arthur se tourna vers la droite. Soudain, une silhouette se détacha du mur et s'avança vers la Table. Arrivée à leur hauteur tous reconnurent…

– Merlin ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les sept souverains.

Devant leurs mines interloquées, Arthur, après un regard de connivence avec le Sorcier, qui se tenait près de son siège, poursuivit.

– Si nous prêtons ensemble un serment selon les rites de l'Ancienne Religion, aucun de nous ne pourra se dédire. Car nous aurons donné non seulement notre parole aux personnes réunies autour de cette table, mais également aux dieux eux-mêmes. Et si chacun sait que l'inimitié de Loth peut nous être néfaste, celle des dieux nous serait quant à elle fatale.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de la table.

– Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous mes amis ? Etes-vous prêts à prêter serment ?

Mithian fut la première à se lever. Toute menue et délicate qu'elle était en apparence, dans ses yeux brûlait une détermination farouche.

– Il n'est pas un sacrifice que je ne consentirais à faire pour mon royaume. En tant que Princesse Régente de Mercy, je suis décidée à prêter serment.

Et elle tendit la main droite, paume ouverte vers le haut, vers le centre de la Table Ronde. Elle fut imitée par Elaina, puis Annis, Bayard, Olaf, Bedivère, Arthur et Léodagan. Merlin fit le tour des alliés, tout en marmonnant quelque phrase, dans une langue ancienne qu'il était seul à comprendre.

– A présent, dit-il d'une voix impérieuse, que chacun pose sa main droite sur son cœur et répète après moi les mots qui doivent être dits.

Tous obtempérèrent. Merlin avait presque le vertige de voir tous ses grands souverains lui obéir. Il comprenait mieux l'ivresse qui avait dû s'emparer d'autres magiciens avant lui. Ceux qui avaient vécus avant la Grande Purge, qui faisaient partie de ses sages que l'on écoutait et vénérait comme des demi-dieux. Il comprenait mieux également qu'Uther ait pu prendre ombrage d'un tel contre pouvoir au sein de son propre royaume. Puis son regard se posa sur Arthur. Arthur qui, à l'instar de tous les autres, affichait une expression ferme et déterminée.

_Ne perd pas de vue ta mission_, lui asséna une voix à l'intérieur de lui. _N'oublie qui tu es et pourquoi tu fais tout cela._

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à réciter :

– Je jure solennellement,…

Repris en chœur par tous les souverains.

– _Je jure solennellement,…_

– ... amitié et loyauté aux personnes réunies autour de cette table.

– _... amitié et loyauté aux personnes réunies autour de cette table. _

Un faisceau de lumière aveuglante apparu au centre de la Table Ronde.

– Leurs ennemis seront mes ennemis,

– _Leurs ennemis seront mes ennemis, _

Des fils tenus jaillir du faisceau et vinrent toucher les personnes entourant la Table, à l'endroit du cœur, là où chacun avait posé sa main.

– … leurs intérêts, mes intérêts.

– … _leurs intérêts, mes intérêts. _

Telle une toile d'araignée immense, la magie les reliait les uns autres, faisant battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson.

– Chacune de mes décisions, chacune de mes actions…

– _Chacune de mes décisions, chacune de mes actions…_

Merlin lui-même sentait pulser en lui la puissance du sortilège. Chaque mot formait le maillon d'une chaîne qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre, entre chaque participant.

– … servira autant ma cause que la leur.

– … _servira autant ma cause que la leur._

Au fur et à mesure que la magie opérait, Merlin perdait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Peu à peu, sa vision s'obscurcit. Devant lui se dessinait la terre d'Albion dans son intégralité, comme s'il l'avait observée du ciel. Albion entourée par la mer, s'étendant du nord au sud, ne formait qu'un seul bloc uni, tel les hommes et femmes réunis autour de la Table Ronde.

– Et je promets de ne pas contracter d'autre alliance…

– _Et je promets de ne pas contracter d'autre alliance…_

Tous les peuples et royaumes unis sous une même bannière, un pays en paix, prospère, vivant sous la même loi.

– … qui puisse nuire à celle dans laquelle je me suis engagé.

– … _qui puisse nuire à celle dans laquelle je me suis engagé. _

Au milieu de ce royaume, un arbre immense était planté. Un arbre dans l'écorce duquel était taillé l'emblème de la maison Pendragon. L'arbre des Pendragon, enraciné dans la terre, grandissait vers le ciel, ses branches s'étendant sur quatre rameaux.

– Et si un jour je devais manquer à ma parole,…

– _Et si un jour je devais manquer à ma parole,…_

Puis une ombre apparut.

– … que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pas, que mes larmes soient de l'acide sur mes joues et mon cœur réduit en cendre.

– … _que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pas, que mes larmes soient de l'acide sur mes joues et mon cœur réduit en cendre. _

Une ombre venue de la mer, s'étendant peu à peu sur la partie sud de l'île, engloutissant progressivement tous les royaumes unis(2).

– Car je n'aurais plus ni amis, ni patrie et ni vie.

– _Car je n'aurais plus ni amis, ni patrie, ni vie. _

Et l'ombre s'étendit sur l'arbre, le faisant disparaitre dans les ténèbres.

Un immense éclair de lumière déchira soudain les ténèbres. Merlin tangua dans la salle comme s'il avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Eberlué, il regarda tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes, debout près de lui. Ils le regardaient tous et semblaient inquiets. Merlin réalisa alors qu'il était appuyé contre le mur, tel un homme ivre.

Il fouilla toutes ces figures, à la recherche d'un visage ami. Il le trouva lorsqu'Arthur s'avança vers lui et le prit par les épaules. Il lança des ordres aux gardes présents et dut faire quelque déclaration à ses hôtes, à laquelle Merlin ne prêta pas attention.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la salle, Arthur le fit s'assoir près d'une fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand afin qu'il puisse respirer l'air du dehors. Ce n'est qu'en faisant entrer de l'air dans ses poumons que l'Enchanteur prit conscience que sa respiration était oppressée. Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, battait si fort qu'il lui en faisait mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dans son thorax un animal fou cherchant à s'extirper d'une cage à coup de griffes et de morsures. La main d'Arthur sur son épaule l'aida à se calmer. Avec des gestes doux, presque tendres, le Roi se pencha vers lui et lui parla calmement :

– Que s'est-il passé ? Le serment à peine achevé, tu t'es mis à pousser de grands cris et tu t'es recroquevillé dans le fond de la salle comme si on cherchait à t'attaquer.

– Je crois que j'ai eu une vision, articula péniblement Merlin.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

– Tu crois ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

– Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, affirma le Sorcier. Enfin… Pas comme ça. Pas aussi soudainement. Je n'étais pas préparé…

– Qu'as-tu vu ? Etait-ce si horrible ?

Merlin releva les yeux vers Arthur. Le jeune Roi fut touché par l'expression de son ami. Il paraissait si désemparé, si perdu. Tel un enfant abandonné dans l'obscurité.

– J'ai vu le Royaume uni sous l'étendard de Camelot. Et j'ai vu… un arbre planté au beau milieu du territoire, couvrant entièrement l'île de sa cime. Cet arbre, c'était celui de ta famille…

– Eh bien… Je ne prétends pas m'y connaître, mais c'est plutôt de bon augure. Du moins, cette vision va dans le sens des prophéties qui t'ont été racontées sur Albion.

– Cet arbre avait quatre rameaux, poursuivit Merlin. Quatre niveaux de branches montant vers le haut. Cela veut dire que tes descendants règneront durant quatre générations sur Albion.

Une lumière brilla soudain dans les yeux d'Arthur. Un sourire discret apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

– Eh bien, je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème.

– Quatre générations, Arthur ! _Quatre_.

– Des lignages naissent et disparaissent à chaque décennie, répliqua le Roi dont rien ne semblait vouloir entamer l'optimisme. Quatre héritiers à la tête du Royaume, ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

– Ce n'est pas tout, insista Merlin. Une ombre… Une menace venue de la mer fondait sur le Royaume. Elle recouvrait peu à peu toute l'île. Et elle faisait disparaître l'Arbre dans les ténèbres.

– Chaque chose en son temps, Merlin, déclara Arthur en lui prenant la main. Pour le moment, la seule menace qui nous inquiète vient de l'intérieure. Et c'est bien plus qu'une ombre.

Des éclats de rires et des bruits d'applaudissements attirèrent leur attention dehors. La fenêtre près de laquelle ils s'étaient installés donnait sur la cour où les chevaliers s'entrainaient. Les cibles, vingt au total, avaient été reculées tout au fond de l'aire d'entrainement, le plus loin possible des archers. Ce qui représentait une distance de trente mètres environ.

– Le premier qui parvient à toucher toutes les cibles remporte la dernière manche, déclara Léon.

Dame Margareth se contenta d'un hochement de tête accompagné, comme toujours, d'un sourire fripon, qui semblait lui être coutumier. Gauvain préférait détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle faisait ce genre de mimique, car cela lui provoquait des réactions physiques qu'il aurait été malvenu d'exposer en public, et en plus en plein air.

Les compétiteurs bandèrent ou pointèrent leur arme respective en direction des cibles. Au signal de Bohort, chargé d'arbitrer cette dernière épreuve, ils tirèrent. Les flèchent fusaient les unes après les autres, traçant dans l'air des _pshuuiiit_ sonores, comparables à des bruits de lames tranchant dans une étoffe. Si les carreaux de Léon étaient nets et puissants, les traits de Margareth étaient vifs et aériens. Si cette dernière prenait peut-être plus de temps pour calculer l'angle de son tir, Léon en perdait également beaucoup en rechargeant son arbalète. Il était justement en train d'ajuster son dernier carreau lorsque Bohort cria :

– Stop !

Le chevalier releva la tête, surpris. Margareth tenait encore levé son arc. La flèche était déjà plantée au cœur de la cible, à l'instar de toutes ses consœurs. Tous les chevaliers présents applaudirent avec enthousiasme, tels des enfants assistants à un spectacle de marionnettes. Beau joueur, Léon abaissa son arme et tendit la main à sa rivale. Celle-ci lui donna la sienne, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Le chevalier s'empressa de lui baiser les doigts comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quelle grande dame de la Cour. Margareth ôta précipitamment sa main, gênée.

– Je crois avoir fait preuve de ce que je vous affirmais tantôt, Messire, déclara-t-elle cependant avec aplomb.

– Vos arguments sont imparables, Ma Dame, concéda Léon. Mais j'ai le sentiment que le mérite en revient essentiellement à l'archer et non à l'arc lui-même.

– Où avez-vous appris à tirer aussi vite et précisément ? questionna Perceval en se rapprochant d'eux. Même chez les braconniers de mon village, je n'ai jamais vu de geste aussi sûr et précis.

– Je descends des Pictes de par ma mère, répondit Margareth comme s'il s'agissait là d'un fait plus glorifiant que d'avoir dans sa famille la plus ancienne de toutes les lignées royales d'Albion. Chez les Pictes, tout enfant se voit remettre un arc entre les mains avant même de savoir marcher.

– C'est notre grand-père qui lui a appris, lança timidement une petite voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Mary, emmitouflée dans un châle, s'avancer d'un pas gracieux vers l'assistance. Visiblement impressionnée par cet attroupement d'hommes autour de sa sœur, elle n'osa détacher ses yeux du sol herbeux et se mordillait sans cesse la lèvre inférieure.

– Maggie, la Reine Guenièvre nous convie dans ses appartements. Mère t'adjoint de venir nous rejoindre instamment.

Margareth fit la moue comme si on la privait de récréation, mais inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Après une rapide révérence pour saluer tous les chevaliers présents, elle suivit sa sœur dans le château. Les chevaliers observèrent les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner, l'une le dos droit, la tête haute et le pas assuré, l'autre les épaules voutées, trottinant confusément.

– A-t-on jamais vu deux personnes plus dissemblables et néanmoins étroitement liées par le sang ? commenta rêveusement Elyan.

Il fut approuvé par ses compagnons qui hochèrent tous pensivement la tête.

* * *

Dans les appartements royaux, Gwen était assise dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, à côté de Dame Sélie qui se tenait droite sur son siège et fixait le foyer d'un regard impénétrable. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que les deux femmes se tenaient côte à côte sans échanger un mot. Dame Sélie n'était pas d'un naturel causant et, en dépit de ses sept années de règne, Gwen demeurait pétrifiée devant cette femme dont le tempérament austère et rigide l'impressionnait. Elle regrettait la présence de Mary qui s'était éclipsée pour aller chercher sa sœur. Bien que tout aussi peu bavarde que sa mère, la jeune fille paraissait d'une nature plus douce et avenante que cette dernière. Gwyneth l'avait elle-même abandonnée à son sort pour aller chercher quelque ouvrage qui puisse l'occuper.

Enfin, les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent en même temps dans la chambre. La remplissant de piaillements et d'éclats de rire.

– Maggie, lança sèchement Sélie à l'entrée de sa fille, je vous ai adjointe de tenir votre rang. Ne pouvez-vous donc vous comporter comme une femme digne ou tenez-vous à tout prix à passer pour une sauvageonne ?

– Je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui justifie votre mécontentement, Mère, répliqua la jeune femme avec aplomb sans s'émouvoir du ton tranchant employé par Sélie.

– Vraiment ? Et que penser d'une jeune femme qui va se mêler aux soldats du château, sans chaperon ?

– Je n'allais pas me mêler aux soldats, je voulais m'entrainer au tir à l'arc. Il se trouve qu'ils étaient présents avant moi sur l'aire d'entrainement. C'eut été impoli de les chasser.

– Quand bien même, pourquoi n'avoir pas rebroussé chemin ?

– C'est vous qui m'avez ordonnée de me trouver une occupation.

– Et vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux que _cela_ ?

– La lecture m'ennuie, la broderie se finit toujours avec des doigts en sang, vous dîtes que ma voix, lorsque je chante, est plus redoutable qu'une masse d'arme et vous m'avez interdite l'équitation. Donc oui, je n'ai trouvé que _cela_.

Sélie poussa un soupir d'exaspération, plus proche du grognement.

– Chez nous, vous ne trouviez pas cette occupation si inconvenante.

Sélie foudroya sa fille du regard. Gwen hésita à intervenir. Elle jeta un regard éperdu vers sa suivante qui, assise à une fenêtre, brodait. Mais ses doigts tremblaient tant elle avait du mal à contenir son fou rire. Quant à Mary, assise sur une banquette, elle jetait sur sa mère et sa sœur des yeux plus las qu'inquiets. La jeune Reine en conclut donc que ce genre de querelle était coutumier entre la mère et la fille, et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. A bien les observer, elle se mit à les comparer aux petites joutes verbales auxquelles se livraient occasionnellement Merlin et Arthur.

– Chez nous, répéta Sélie, c'est une chose, mais en société, vous pourriez apprendre à vous conduire plus convenablement. Cela ne vous fait rien que le seigneur Gauvain vous prenne pour une fille sans éducation ?

– Je me contrefous de l'opinion de Messire Gauvain, éclata Maggie. De plus, c'est ma dot qu'il épouse et non mon éducation. A quoi bon m'échiner à paraître convenable pour un homme qui m'épouserait même si j'étais bossue, édentée et que je mangeais avec mes pieds. A condition que Père le couche sur son testament, il aurait consenti à épouser la vielle qui s'occupe de plumer les poulets.

– Vous vous méprenez, Dame Margareth, intervint cette fois-ci Gwen. Le chevalier Gauvain à trop d'honneur pour s'abaisser au niveau d'un coureur de dot.

Maggie rougit, venant tout juste se rendre compte des liens qui unissaient la Reine au chevalier.

– Je ne voulais pas insulter un homme dont l'amitié vous est chère, Majesté. Mais vous ne me convaincrez pas que c'est par amour pour moi qu'il a accepté ce mariage.

– En effet, concéda Gwen.

La jeune Reine était trop honnête pour mentir à la jeune femme. D'autant que celle-ci, franche et avisée, aurait été plus offusquée par son hypocrisie que par la vérité.

– Si Messire Gauvain a consenti à cette union, c'est à l'instance de mon époux, qui voulait s'assurer l'alliance avec votre seigneur Père. En homme fidèle et dévoué, Gauvain a accepté.

– Cela rend son dessein plus noble, en effet, concéda Maggie. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins du marchandage.

– Comme si le mariage était autre chose, répliqua Sélie. Croyez-vous que c'est sur un coup de foudre que nous nous sommes mariés votre Père et moi ?

– Sur un coup de poêle, plutôt, répliqua Maggie.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Gwyneth, qui se piqua le doigt avec son aiguille pour la peine.

– Et vous, Majesté ? demanda Maggie. Quel avantage votre époux a-t-il touché en vous prenant pour femme ?

Gwen se figea devant la question, moins choquée que surprise. Elle n'était pas préparée à devoir répondre à cela.

– Peu de chose, répondit-elle laconiquement. Je n'étais qu'une humble servante avant mon mariage. Je n'ai jamais eu pour dot que du bon sens, de la patience et du courage. Mais Arthur m'a toujours affirmée qu'il n'y avait pas de dons plus précieux.

Les trois dames ne parurent ni surprises, ni offusquées par cette déclaration. Maggie fit seulement un geste vers sa mère, comme pour la prendre à témoin.

– Quand bien même on vous laisserait libre de choisir votre époux, rétorqua Sélie, vous n'en trouveriez aucun à votre goût. Vous rabrouez tous les hommes qui ont le malheur de vous approcher, pire qu'une harpie.

– Est-ce ma faute si les hommes de maintenant sont des chiffes molles ? Du temps des tribus, peut-être y en auraient-ils eu qui soient dignes d'intérêts…

– Petite idiote, grogna sa mère entre ses dents. Du temps des tribus nomades, on ne vous aurait pas plus demandé votre avis. Votre mari vous aurait enlevé en pleine nuit, peut-être même jusque dans votre lit et vous aurait contrainte à le suivre, que vous le trouviez à votre goût ou non.

– Au moins, aurait-il prouvé sa valeur. Car celui qui sera capable de me contraindre à quoique ce soit par la force, aura le mérite d'être exceptionnel.

– Balivernes ! J'aurais dû écouter votre Père et ne pas tant vous raconter d'histoires sur les temps anciens. Cela n'a été bon qu'à vous farcir la tête d'idées absurdes.

– Pardonnez mon ignorance, intervient Gwen. Mais qu'appelez-vous les temps anciens et les tribus nomades ?

Une flamme semblait s'être allumée dans le regard de Maggie, tandis que Sélie levait les yeux au ciel.

– Autrefois, commença la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas plus de royaumes que de frontières à Albion. Il n'y avait que des tribus nomades qui vivaient de la chasse, de la pêche et de l'élevage. Les chefs de clan étaient élus par leur peuple. Et toute personne, qu'elle soit riche ou pauvre, homme ou femme, si elle savait monter à cheval, tirer à l'arc et se battre à l'épée, pouvait prétendre à cet honneur. Chaque clan avait son enchanteur, qui officiait en tant que grand sage. En ce temps-là, les hommes vivaient en lien permanant avec leur terre. Ils étaient taillés pour la chasse et le combat. Et ne vivaient pas reclus dans leurs châteaux, à se prélasser au coin du feu comme des vieillards.

– Cela leur était d'autant plus difficile, intervint Sélie, qu'ils mourraient pour la plupart à même pas trente ans. Ce n'était certainement pas les plus valeureux qui vivaient vieux. Loin de là.

– Un jour, poursuivit Maggie, des hommes sont venus de la mer. Des hommes avec un langage et des coutumes différentes. Ils se sont mis à construire des châteaux et à tracer des frontières aux quatre coins de l'île. Les tribus ont tenté de leur résister…

– Et ils se sont faits décimer, répliqua encore Sélie. C'est dire s'ils faisaient le poids. Tout chiffe molle que vous semblez les croire, ils ne les ont pas moins vaincus, vos prétendus guerriers.

– Ce qui faisait la faiblesse des tribus, c'était qu'elles étaient incapables de s'unir contre l'ennemi commun. Une à une, elles ont été vaincues, réduites en esclavage ou anéanties…

– N'exagérez pas non plus ! Certains chefs de clan ont vu où étaient leurs intérêts, et ils ont accepté d'unir leurs descendants à ceux des envahisseurs. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas un homme sur toute l'île qui n'ait pas à la fois dans ses veines le sang des tribus et celui des hommes venus de la Mer.

– Une seule tribu a continué à se battre et à résister. Au fil des siècles, les Pictes sont demeurés les derniers à respecter les coutumes anciennes.

– Pour ce que cela leur a rapporté, répliqua Sélie avec plus d'amertume. Aujourd'hui les dernières tribus ont été repoussées dans les plaines du nord. Ils y manquent de tout et doivent attaquer les rares villages qui osent encore s'implanter dans ces régions. Les Pictes n'ont plus rien de leur grandeur d'autrefois. Quant aux traditions et aux anciennes lois, elles sont mortes depuis longtemps. Même les dieux les ont abandonnés. Il n'y a plus personne pour s'en soucier.

A en juger par le regard assombri de Dame Sélie, Gwen crut bon de détourner la conversation.

– Votre position, Dame Sélie, ne manquera pas de faire des envieux.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard curieux.

– L'époux de Mary aura une place à la Table Ronde, expliqua la Reine. Avec le seigneur Gauvain cela vous fera deux gendres siégeant à Camelot. Sans compter votre époux. Vous allez être la femme la plus influente d'Albion.

– C'est surtout une assurance que mes filles seront protégées durant ces temps critiques.

– Je pourrais assurer moi-même la sécurité de nos terres, plaida Margareth avec véhémence, si seulement vous me laissiez une chance.

– Maggie, s'énerva sa mère, taisez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes, cela vous évitera de dire trop de bêtises dans une même journée.

Vexée, Maggie quitta brusquement son fauteuil et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

– Margareth ! s'écria Dame Sélie en la talonnant. Revenez ici ! Je ne vous permets pas de manquer de respect à notre hôtesse.

Il ne resta plus dans la chambre que Guenièvre, Gwyneth, toujours occupée à broder près de la fenêtre, et Mary, dont on avait presque oublié la présence tant sa mère et sa sœur monopolisaient l'attention. La jeune fille n'avait pas quitté son siège et contemplait le parquet comme si celui-ci renfermait une énigme fascinante.

– Je crois savoir que vous devez épouser le seigneur Bedivère, Dame Mary.

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise qu'on lui accorde de l'attention.

– En effet, bredouilla-t-elle. Notre union ce fera juste après celle de Margareth. Bedivère voudrait même que les deux mariages se fassent en même temps, pour gagner du temps.

– Il est impatient.

– Il attend depuis six ans.

Elle paraissait quelque peu gênée.

– Mary, dit doucement Gwen, vous pouvez me parler comme à une amie. Je ne trahirais pas vos secrets.

Elle hésita, puis demanda :

– Aimez-vous Bedivère ?

– Je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je le considère déjà comme un membre de ma famille. Le mariage ne fera que consolider un lien qui existe depuis longtemps.

– Mais il a tout de même quinze ans de plus que vous…

Mary prit un moment pour chercher ses mots.

– Vous avez eu à l'instant un aperçu de ce que représente une vie au quotidien avec ma famille. Et encore, lorsque Père est présent, les choses peuvent aller encore plus loin. Je sais que par certains côtés, ils paraissent rustres et orgueilleux. Mais ils sont également forts et courageux. Moi, un rien m'effraie. J'ai la force d'une brindille et le courage d'un poussin. Je n'ai ni l'aplomb de mon père, ni la fierté de ma mère. Tout ce qui fait leur grandeur, leur pouvoir, ils l'ont légué en entier à ma sœur Maggie. Si bien qu'il ne restait plus assez de ces qualités, qu'ils apprécient tant, pour moi. Comment voulez-vous exister au milieu d'eux ? Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient mauvais ou malveillants envers moi. Simplement, il n'y a pas de place pour les êtres faibles et peureux dans leur existence. Le seigneur Bedivère a toujours été bon avec moi. Il me traite avec douceur et ne s'emporte jamais en ma présence. Pourtant, c'est un homme résolu et tout aussi vaillant que mon père. Sans quoi celui-ci ne le tolèrerait pas parmi ses intimes. Mais son tempérament est plus… maîtrisé. Avec lui je suis sereine. Je ne crains jamais qu'un mot ou un silence ne le contrarie. Je peux être moi-même en sa présence, sans peur de le décevoir ou d'attiser sa pitié. Rien ne me ravirait plus que de vivre en sa compagnie le reste de mon existence.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur, qui entrait le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune Reine se leva pour accueillir son époux. Il s'avança directement vers Guenièvre et lui embrassa les mains, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser langoureux.

– Je vois que vous avez des choses importantes à faire, déclara Mary en se levant de son siège. Je vais vous laisser.

Arthur rougit légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait complètement omis la présence de la jeune dame. Cette dernière quitta la pièce, avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

– Si vous êtes ici Majesté, lança Gwyneth en quittant sa fenêtre, j'en conclus que la réunion est finie. Je vais voir si Merlin n'a pas besoin de moi.

La servante quitta à son tour la chambre, après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Guenièvre.

Une fois seuls dans la chambre, après s'être bien assuré que nul visiteur importun de s'était dissimulé dans un coin, Arthur fondit sur sa jeune épouse et la souleva dans ses bras puissants, l'embrassant avec passion tout en l'entrainant vers le lit.

– Tu es de bien bonne humeur, constata Gwen alors qu'il la déposait sur le matelas de plumes et la rejoignait. La réunion a donc été si fructueuse ?

– Ne m'en parle pas, répliqua son royal époux en commençant à délacer son corsage. Ma tête va éclater si j'entends encore parler de stratégies militaires, de plan de bataille et d'approvisionnement.

– Etes-vous au moins parvenus à vous accorder ? s'inquiéta Guenièvre.

– Oui, assura Arthur. A grand renfort de chantages et de menaces, mais je crois que nous parviendrons à maintenir l'alliance.

Il s'employait à la dévêtir, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau découverte de baisers fiévreux.

– J'ai l'espoir, dit-il, que nous lèguerons un royaume en paix et prospère à nos descendants.

Gwen se raidit malgré elle à cette évocation.

– Encore faudrait-il que l'enfant vienne, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

Arthur remarqua que le regard de son épouse s'était assombri.

– Nous aurons un héritier Guenièvre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

– Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

– Merlin a eu une vision. Il a affirmé que mes descendants règneront durant quatre générations sur Albion. Pour que quatre générations de Pendragon règnent après nous sur Albion, il faut bien que nous ayons conçu le premier.

* * *

1 Sorte de cagoule couvrant le cou et le menton.

2 Oui, j'ai fait exprès.

Prochain chapitre : La Guerre. Commencez à vous préparer, je prévois une hécatombe pour Albion. Sortez vos mouchoires...

Petites reviews ? Pleeeeaaaase ! _I want your opinion_ !


	19. Chapter 19

_Fini la légèreté, les gentilles petites réunions autour de la Table Ronde... Là vous n'allez pas tarder à me détester. Sortez vos mouchoires et rangez vos Kalachnikovs, s'il vous plait... Oo' Non, j'exagère pas, Shima-chan ne veut plus me parler depuis qu'elle a lu ce chapitre. Y0Y_

**Roussette **: pour le petit minot va falloir attendre ;). _"pas de guerre sans mort" Hééééééé oui. :s_

**Miss Petrovska : **Tout à fait honnête, je n'ai pas pensé une minute à l'éthymologie du prénom de Morgane. De plus, la vision de Merlin devrait rester anecdotique, car elle ne prendra son sens qu'à la fin de la fic.

**arya** : L'histoire avance doucement c'est vrai, mais là j'ai mis un coup d'accélérateur. Sauf que je soupçonne Arthur et Merlin de vouloir me ralentir, parce qu'ils ont dû lire ce que je leur préparais ^^.

**Mariepolska : **promis, je vais en donner des nouvelles de Mélusine et Morgane. Mais pas maintenant XP...

**Ekio Kimiko : **Les temps sont durs et Merlin doit avant tout penser à l'avenir d'Albion. Je sais que c'est très long, mais pour le moment il ne sait pas encore s'il peut ou non faire confiance à Morgane.

* * *

La Guerre

_Un an plus tard…_

Chaque minute passant apportait son nouveau lot de blessés et de mourants. La chaleur du mois d'Août était insoutenable. Mais c'eut été encore supportable sans les odeurs de sang, d'excréments et de chair en putréfaction qui se mêlaient à celle de la sueur. Le parfum de la Mort. Le parfum de la Guerre. Il n'est rien de plus écœurant au monde : une tâche qui souille l'humanité toute entière.

Faisant fi de tout cela, Gaius, en pantalon et chemise, sa robe de vénérable médecin l'incommodant plus qu'autre chose, déambulait au milieu des soldats blessés : examinant les plaies de celui-ci, glissant une feuille de plante calmante entre les lèvres de celui-là. De temps à autre, il fermait les paupières d'un homme, le recouvrait d'un drap et faisait signe à ses assistants de l'emmener. Beaucoup de chevaliers avaient déjà trépassé depuis le début de la guerre, des jeunes, des vieux. Certains, Gaius les connaissait très bien pour avoir soigné leurs blessures suite à des tournois ou leur avoir fourni des onguents contre les ecchymoses et les courbatures. Il en avait même connu certains du temps où ils étaient encore jeunes écuyers, sous le règne d'Uther Pendragon. C'était toute la jeunesse de Camelot qui tombait à présent telle des mouches.

Encore que l'expression lui paraissait inappropriée, car ces dernières grouillaient sur les plaies suintantes des blessées. Et nul ne paraissait en meilleure forme qu'elles.

Il était talonné par Gwyneth, qui lui portait ses instruments, ainsi qu'un bac d'eau dans lequel elle puisait pour abreuver les soldats déshydratés. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, sa lourde nette blonde lui collait sur la nuque. Elle était amaigrie et des cernes noirs creusaient ses yeux. Mais elle ne se plaignait jamais, obéissant au moindre ordre donné par Gaius. En vérité, elle était tellement occupée à surveiller l'état du vieux médecin, qu'elle en oubliait sa propre fatigue. Celui-ci ne cessait son activité depuis trois jours. Elle craignait qu'il ne tienne plus longtemps à ce rythme-là. Plus d'une fois elle lui demanda de prendre du repos, de laisser travailler les autres médecins. Il en faisait déjà assez. Personne ne trouverait exagéré qu'il se repose quelques heures. Gaius hochait la tête, lui répétait : « Tu as raison, encore un dernier et j'irais me reposer. » Puis il passait au patient suivant, puis à un autre, un autre et encore un autre.

Sa hantise était de reconnaître, sous une couche de sang séché ou un visage ravagé, les traits d'un homme connu. Ou pire encore : ceux de Merlin ! Merlin qui se trouvait sur le champ de bataille avec Arthur.

– Gaius, il faut vous reposer maintenant, insista Gwyneth. Vous êtes à bout de force. Laissez les autres s'en charger, vous avez amplement mérité votre pause.

– Je sais, répétait Gaius, je sais. Laisse-moi juste encore m'occuper de celui-là…

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un soupir. La jeune magicienne désespérait de lui faire quitter sa place. Elle se redressa et chercha Guenièvre des yeux, qui devait être occupée à assister d'autres soignants. Peut-être qu'un ordre émanant directement de la Reine aurait plus de poids…

Dans son esprit, en luttant contre la mort de ses patients, Gaius luttait aussi contre la sienne. Contre cette petite voix qui murmurait à l'intérieur de sa tête depuis quelques temps : « Tu en as assez fait. Il est temps de déposer les armes. Laisse les autres s'en charger. Ton temps est passé. » « Je peux encore être utile, lui répondait-il obstinément. Je suis peut-être vieux et dépassé, mais je peux encore faire cela. Je peux encore en sauver certains. »

– Encore un dernier, répétait-il comme une litanie tout en pansant la blessure de son dernier patient. Encore un dernier.

Soudain, ce fut comme si une tenaille s'était resserrée sur son cœur. Son premier réflexe fut de porter sa main à sa poitrine, tandis qu'il basculait en avant.

– Gaius ! s'écria la voix de Gwyneth à ses côtés.

Tout tournait au tour de lui. Il lui sembla percevoir la respiration affolée de son assistante, le doux visage de Gwen penché au-dessus de lui, des bras puissants lui agrippèrent les membres et le soulevèrent de terre sans le moindre effort. On dut le conduire dehors car il sentit une brise douce et revigorante lui caresser le visage. Il perçut la lumière du soleil filtré à travers le feuillage d'un arbre.

– Ici… murmura-t-il. Je veux reposer ici.

* * *

Merlin chevaucha jusqu'au campement. Ils venaient de remporter une nouvelle victoire. Arthur l'avait envoyé au devant afin de l'annoncer à ceux restés en arrière. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils enchaînaient batailles sur bataille, l'Alliance divisée en quatre armées Mithian et Bayard à l'est, Annis et Olaf au sud, Elaina et Léodagan au nord, et Arthur et Bedivère à l'ouest. Malgré leur déploiement, les forces de Loth paraissaient tentaculaires. Tandis qu'il était repoussé par une armée, il en faisait plier une autre plus loin. A chaque fois que le roi ennemi se rendait lui-même sur un champ de bataille pour diriger ses troupes, cela occasionnait de gros dégâts. L'ennui c'est qu'il était impossible de savoir où et quand il allait frapper. Les veilles ses adversaires croyaient qu'ils n'auraient à livrer bataille que contre les généraux de Loth. Et le jour même du combat, on voyait le Roi chevaucher en tête de son armée.

Il avait déjà infligé de lourdes pertes à Annis, Bayard et Bedivère. Arthur aurait voulu en découdre avec Loth mais celui-ci semblait obstinément se dérober face à lui. On aurait dit qu'il le craignait.

– Pas moi, avait-il une fois répliqué à Merlin. Je dirais plutôt que c'est _toi_ qu'il cherche à éviter.

Il aurait presque eu envie d'éclater de rire devant le visage ahuri de son Enchanteur. En effet, en voyant ce grand dadais efflanqué, dont les vêtements paraissaient toujours trop grands pour lui, recouvert de poils noirs – depuis le début de la guerre, Merlin de s'était plus occupé d'entretenir son apparence, du coup sa barbe et ses cheveux avaient poussé de plusieurs centimètres, ce qui lui donnait un aspect hirsute, le faisant grandement ressembler à Balinor, dans une version plus jeune et plus maigre, s'entend –, qui aurait pu croire qu'il représentait une menace aux yeux d'un guerrier comme Loth.

– Comme tu l'as souligné par le passé, reprit Arthur, il sait de quoi tu es capable. A chaque fois qu'il a eu à t'affronter directement, cela s'est soldé par une lourde humiliation pour lui. C'est un homme pragmatique. Et comme chacun sait que tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle, il sait qu'en m'évitant, il t'évite également.

Merlin percevait une pointe d'amertume dans la voix d'Arthur. Il n'était pas facile pour un fier guerrier comme lui d'admettre que son ancien serviteur – tout sentiment de respect et d'amitié mis à part – fichait davantage les pétoches à son ennemi juré que lui-même.

– Est-ce ma faute s'il a ouvert les hostilités ? répliqua Merlin. Si seulement il m'avait laissé tranquillement moisir au fond du laboratoire de Gaius, au lieu d'envoyer ses sbires me trainer dans sa forteresse. Il aurait dû se douter que je n'aime pas être torturé, menacé de mort et encore moins décapité.

Arthur ne put retenir un éclat de rire nerveux. Il avait si peu eu l'occasion de le faire ces derniers temps, que la réplique de Merlin l'avait achevé.

S'arrêtant aux abords du campement, un écuyer se précipita vers lui pour le débarrasser de son cheval. Le Magicien était fourbu, il ne rêvait que d'un bain chaud et d'un lit sur lequel s'écrouler. Mais il lui fallait trouver Gwen et prévenir les hommes en charge des pigeons afin qu'ils envoient les messages conséquents à leurs alliés. Il lui faudrait aussi convoquer le conseil de guerre, afin que tout soit en place lorsqu'Arthur rentrerait au camp. Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Et une fois chose faite, il lui faudrait encore y assister et participer aux délibérations. Bons dieux, il n'en voyait plus la fin !

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le camp, en levant les yeux du sol, il vit Gwyneth, sa longue natte à moitié défaite, ses mèches folles collées sur ses tempes, courir vers lui. Il ouvrit immédiatement ses bras pour la recevoir. Même après toutes ses épreuves, et les non-dits qui subsistaient entre eux, la sentir contre lui, savoir qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'elle ne le jugeait pas, qu'elle acceptait tout ce qu'il était près à lui donner… Jamais il ne lui témoignerait assez sa reconnaissance. Le contact de ses bras resserrés autour de son cou lui redonna immédiatement courage. Mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers son visage, il vit qu'il était ravagé par les larmes.

– Gwyneth que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

– Gaius… hoqueta-t-elle.

Le sang de Merlin se glaça dans ses veines.

– Il… il a fait un malaise. Je n'arrêtais pas… de lui répéter… de prendre du repos,… mais il refusait de m'écouter.

– Où est-il ?

Gwyneth le prit par la main et lui fit traverser le camp. Merlin avait tout oublié. Tout. La victoire, le conseil, Arthur qui devait revenir sous peu avec ses chevaliers. Une seule chose comptait : Gaius. Ils passèrent devant les tentes d'infirmerie d'où s'échappait une odeur pestilentielle, ainsi que les cris et gémissements des blessés. Gwyneth l'entraina au-delà du tumulte, vers un lieu plus calme. Sous un grand chêne où une litière avait été installée à la hâte, il vit Gaius, le visage blême, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre centenaire. Gwen était à ses côtés, elle humidifiait son visage à l'aide d'un linge humide.

En la voyant ainsi, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une simple chemise de toile, Merlin eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Ce n'était plus Guenièvre, l'épouse du Roi Arthur, la Souveraine de Camelot, qui se tenait sous cet arbre. C'était Gwen. La douce et humble Gwen, toujours serviable, toujours aimante, apaisant de son mieux les souffrances de son vieil ami mourant.

Elle leva la tête à l'approche de Merlin et Gwyneth. Puis elle se pencha vers Gaius et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vieil homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par Guenièvre. Merlin s'agenouilla près de lui, en lui prenant la main, tandis que la jeune femme se relevait. Elle contourna le lit de camp de Gaius et se pencha vers Merlin :

– Cela fait un bon quart d'heure qu'il est dans cet état. Il n'a cessé de réclamer après toi. Ne le brusque pas, il est à bout de force.

Merlin hocha la tête. Se mordant les lèvres pour retenir les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge.

– Nous allons vous laisser seuls, ajouta doucement la jeune Reine.

L'Enchanteur était si bouleversé. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire, pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance, la remercier d'être son amie et d'être aussi sage et vaillante, mais tout ce qui lui vint fut :

– Nous avons remporté la bataille.

Gwen hocha la tête, lui montrant qu'elle avait compris. Puis elle prit Gwyneth par le bras et l'entraina loin du lieu de recueillement.

Resté seul avec son mentor, Merlin lui serrait convulsivement les doigts, luttant en vain contre les sanglots qui lui secouaient les épaules.

– Merlin…

La voix de Gaius était si faible, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, comme s'il s'agissait d'un écho et que sa source se trouvait déjà loin.

– Gaius, vous ne pouvez pas partir, éclata Merlin. J'ai tant besoin de vous.

– Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, mon fils, répliqua Gaius dans un soupir. Et ce depuis un bon moment. Je me suis accroché à la vie pendant longtemps, car je voulais voir l'avènement d'Albion. Je voulais voir le fruit de toutes ces années de doutes et de sacrifices. Mais les Dieux – ou qui que soit ceux qui ont le pouvoir d'infléchir le Destin – en ont décidé autrement.

Merlin ne parvenait plus à contenir ses larmes. Il se lova contre la poitrine de Gaius, tel un enfant qui cherche le réconfort et la sécurité des bras de son père, au cœur d'une nuit d'orage. Le vieil homme leva faiblement son bras pour le poser sur les épaules de son filleul.

– J'ai conscience, dit-il, que je te laisse en pleine tourmente. Mais je n'ai aucune crainte quant à l'avenir de ce Royaume. Je t'ai vu accomplir tant de choses incroyables… Et je sais que tu n'es encore qu'à tes débuts. Et Arthur est à tes côtés. Vous vous soutenez mutuellement. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant…

– Je n'ai jamais été seul, sanglota Merlin. Pas tant que vous étiez là…

Il sentit les doigts de Gaius se resserrer sur son épaule.

– Mon seul regret, dit-il, est que je ne serais plus là, pour assister à toutes les merveilles que tu vas accomplir. Mais mon cœur… sera toujours avec toi, Merlin. Quoique tu fasses, je sais que ce sera grand.

– Gaius !

Merlin se redressa pour regarder son mentor droit dans les yeux.

– J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer…

Le vieil homme papillonna faiblement des yeux, pour montrer au jeune magicien qu'il avait toute son attention.

– Morgane, souffla Merlin, elle est vivante.

Chaque mot lui coûtait un effort surhumain, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de laisser Gaius s'en aller en ayant des secrets pour lui.

– Elle était blessée… dans la forêt… Je l'ai retrouvée… Je l'ai soignée… Et je l'ai obligée à s'enfuir.

– Je te reconnais bien là…

– Ce n'est pas tout.

Il déglutit, mais cela lui donna l'impression d'avaler du verre pilé.

– J'ai une fille…

L'éclat dans les yeux de Gaius témoignait autant de sa surprise que de son émerveillement.

– Elle s'appelle Mélusine. Elle est dans le Val sans retour, avec… Avec sa Mère.

Il ne quittait plus les yeux de Gaius, espérant lui faire comprendre sans mots. Y parvint-il ? Il ne le sut jamais. Mais le vieux médecin quitta ce monde le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Arthur arriva à cheval, accompagné de toute sa troupe, une heure plus tard. A peine entré dans le camp, il fut accueillit par des hourra et des démonstrations de joie. Il se rendit d'abords sous sa tente, où Lionel l'aida à se défaire de son armure. On lui apporta également un bac d'eau tiède afin qu'il puisse faire un semblant de toilette. Enfin, Guenièvre vint le rejoindre.

Il n'était pas spécialement ravi de la savoir dans le camp, si près du danger. A ses yeux, ce n'était pas là la place d'une reine. Mais elle avait si lourdement insisté, arguant qu'Annis, Mithiane et Elaina étaient bien présentes sur le terrain pour diriger leurs propres troupes. Et que si Dame Sélie avait pu accompagner son époux au combat et même accoucher – deux fois ! – dans un campement militaire, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en faire autant ?

Arthur avait cédé, bien à contrecœur, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son énergie à essayer de la contrer. Et il devait bien reconnaître que sa présence l'apaisait. Elle lui donnait du baume au cœur après une dure journée de combat. De plus, elle ne demeurait pas inactive. A peine les premières batailles engagées, elle avait pris en main l'organisation du campement, veillant au niveau du ravitaillement et au traitement des blessés. Sa présence au chevet de ces derniers leur redonnait courage. Elle était devenue très populaire au sein des garnisons. Une croyance s'était même répandue, selon laquelle être touché par les mains de la Reine accélérait la guérison.

Mais ce jour-là, lorsque Guenièvre vint le rejoindre, il vit que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant le menton. Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Merlin ne t'a pas dit que nous avions remporté la victoire ?

– Si, dit-elle.

Elle renifla, ravalant un sanglot.

– Que se passe-t-il alors ?

– C'est Gaius. Il est mort.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une claque.

– Mort ? Quand ? Comment ?

– Il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Il a fait un malaise alors qu'il soignait les blessés.

– Merlin est-il au courant ?

– Il est arrivé juste à temps. Ils ont pu se parler une dernière fois. Avant que Gaius ne… avant qu'il…

Gwen manqua d'air tout d'un coup. Elle s'effondra sur l'épaule d'Arthur qui la serra convulsivement dans ses bras.

Gaius parti, c'était un autre de ses parents qui le quittait. Il l'avait connu bébé, il avait toujours veillé sur lui. Arthur se rappelait de l'homme doux et patient qui lui faisait réviser ses leçons, qui le veillait lorsqu'une maladie infantile le clouait au lit. Gaius parti, c'était une autre part de son innocence qui partait avec lui.

– Où est-il ?

– On l'a laissé reposé sous un arbre, pour le moment. Dès que nous aurons un moment, il faudra songer à lui donner une sépulture décente.

Arthur acquiesça pensivement.

– Et Merlin ?

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers la rivière.

Arthur sortit en trombe de la tente. Sur sa route, il croisa quelques soldats, quelques chevaliers. Tous le saluèrent respectueusement. Certains voulurent même le féliciter pour cette nouvelle victoire, mais Arthur n'en avait cure. Il voulait être avec Merlin, avec un homme qui comprenait la perte que représentait Gaius. Quelqu'un qui l'avait aimé comme un père.

Il arriva enfin au sommet d'une déclivité qui donnait en contrebas sur une petite rivière, qui coulait paisiblement entre les arbres et la végétation environnante. Un bruit de clapotis et de plouf répété attira son attention.

Merlin était sur le bord de la rivière, exécutant de grands moulinets avec son bras droit. On aurait dit qu'il se prenait pour un moulin à vent. Des bruits de clapotis et des ricochets à la surface de l'eau firent comprendre au Roi que son magicien lançait des cailloux.

_Un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer le stresse,_ pensa Arthur.

Il s'approchait prudemment afin de pouvoir lui parler, quand le bruit d'une plainte lui fit brusquement dresser l'oreille. La distance amenuisée, Arthur pouvait voir désormais le visage de Merlin ravagé par les larmes, ses mouvements désordonnés qui faisaient qu'il jetait les pierres plus qu'il ne les lançait. Mais surtout, ce cri… Ce cri de douleur étouffée qui ponctuait chaque lancé, comme une piqure de venin.

Le Roi resta immobile et désemparé, devant la douleur de son ami, qui venait de perdre l'homme qui lui tenait lieu de père. Arthur ne connaissait que trop bien cette souffrance, comme il devait se sentir seul et abandonné. Comme il savait que rien ne pourrait jamais combler le vide que Gaius avait laissé.

Mais Merlin s'était isolé, pour pleurer seul la perte de ce père disparu. Evacuant toute sa colère et sa frustration sur la surface lisse de l'onde. Un dernier jet de cailloux le plia à genoux sur la berge où, n'y tenant plus, Merlin laissa libre cours à son chagrin et éclata en sanglots incontrôlables, ses épaules secouées par les soubresauts de son chagrin.

Arthur ressentit pour son ami un élan de compassion inégalé. Il s'était tenu à distance, pour respecter ce moment d'isolement et de deuil recherché par Merlin. Mais alors qu'il esquissait un pas dans sa direction, pour le réconforter et lui offrir son soutien, la voix de Gauvain passa au-dessus de sa tête.

– Merlin !

A peine son nom eut-il fini de se perdre dans la cime des arbres, que Merlin avait plongé une main dans la rivière, pour s'asperger le visage avec l'eau qu'il ramena dans sa paume. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et se remis sur ses pieds en un éclair.

Et c'est cette vision, bien plus que la démonstration de son accablement quelques minutes auparavant, qui brisa le cœur d'Arthur.

_Oh, Merlin !_ songea-t-il. _Combien de fois as-tu fait cela ? Combien de fois t'es-tu redressé après un deuil affreux pour te replonger dans la bataille ? Bien trop souvent, je le vois bien. Tu viens de perdre aujourd'hui l'homme que tu aimais comme un père et tu ne t'accordes que quelques minutes pour le pleurer. Tu te contrains à demeurer fort, à demeurer serein, alors que ton cœur est brisé…_

– Me voici !

La voix de Merlin fit écho à celle de Gauvain. Se reprenant, Arthur contourna la butte, afin de donner l'impression qu'il arrivait derrière le chevalier.

Ils se rejoignirent tous sous la tente royale comme il était de coutume, pour dresser le bilan de la dernière bataille et en tirer les décisions qui s'imposaient. L'Enchanteur participa activement au débat, bien que son visage gardât une expression lasse et abattue. Il semblait harassé, à bout de force. Quiconque lorgnant sa figure aurait pu croire qu'ils essuyaient une défaite et non une victoire.

Une fois le conseil achevé, Merlin se rendit directement sous sa propre tente, sans adresser la parole à personne. Les chevaliers furent quelque peu choqués par son attitude, au point d'en demander la raison à leur Roi. Celui-ci fut étonné de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de la terrible perte du médecin royal. Après leur avoir expliqué la situation, les hommes comprirent mieux le comportement de Merlin. Gauvain voulut aller lui présenter ses condoléances, mais Arthur l'en dissuada.

– Je pense qu'il veut être seul pour le moment, histoire de le pleurer en toute tranquillité.

Le Roi se rappela le décès de son propre père. Il était demeuré à son chevet dans la salle du Trône et s'était recueilli la nuit entière. Et au matin, Merlin l'attendait dans le vestibule, derrière la porte.

– Quand il sera prêt à voir du monde, il nous le fera savoir.

Gauvain acquiesça. Cela lui déplaisait de laisser son ami seul à son chagrin, mais comme le disait Arthur, le deuil est une chose qui se vit seul. Il avait lui-même d'autres soucis pour le moment. En vérité un seul, mais pas des moindre.

Il partit justement à sa recherche, parmi les troupiers qui revenaient du champ de bataille. Les hommes qui n'avaient pas besoin de soigner leurs blessures étaient allés se refugier à l'ombre des bosquets et se partageaient des tonneaux de bière et d'hydromel. Certains fourbissaient leurs armes, tandis que d'autres se racontaient des histoires de taverne ou déclamaient des chansons paillardes.

D'ailleurs un jeune garçon efflanqué, agitant à bout de bras sa pinte de bière, s'amusait à vociférer :

_Les filles de Camaret se disent toutes vieeeergeeeees_

_Mais quand elles sont dans mon lit_

_Elles préfèrent tenir mon v…_

Repris en chœur par ses compagnons de beuverie :

_Qu'un cierge, qu'un cierge, qu'un cieeeergeeee !_

En voyant Gauvain s'approcher, les hommes lui firent une ovation et se mettaient déjà en devoir de lui servir une pinte de bière remplie à ras-bord. Gauvain la prit de bon cœur et s'assit près du jeune barde en herbe, pour la vider tranquillement. Ce dernier se raidit quelque peu à son approche, tandis que tous les autres les entouraient pour avoir ses impressions sur la bataille, s'enquérir de l'état du Roi, vanter le courage de la Reine, certains demandèrent même des nouvelles de l'Enchanteur royal.

Le chevalier répondit à leur question de son mieux, évitant de trop s'appesantir sur les informations qu'il jugeait confidentielles ou délicates, agrémentant le tout de quelques plaisanteries pour détourner l'attention. Entre deux lampées d'alcool, ils parlèrent aussi du décès brutal du médecin royal.

– C'était un brave, commenta un vieux soldat. Il nous manquera. On n'en trouvera jamais un autre comme lui.

– A son âge, commenta un plus jeune, partir sur le champ de bataille, c'était vraiment pas raisonnable.

– Il est mort au service de son Roi, renchérit un autre, en parfait serviteur de Camelot. On devrait lui organiser des funérailles comme pour les héros.

Gauvain hocha la tête distraitement. Pour le moment, le corps de Gaius reposait encore sous le vieux chêne où il avait rendu son dernier soupir. Guenièvre avait seulement veillé à ce qu'on brûle de l'encens autour de la dépouille. Mais cela ne pourrait pas en rester là. Arthur n'avait encore donné aucune directive et Gauvain le soupçonnait de vouloir connaître les souhaits de Merlin avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit.

Lui qui avait habituellement l'alcool joyeux sentait son humeur s'assombrir peu à peu. Il abattit finalement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune troupier assis à côté de lui.

– Je commence à être las. Je pense aller me reposer sous ma tente.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se leva pour le suivre.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent, les soldats entamaient le deuxième couplet :

_Fillette de Camaret, où est ton pucelage ?…(1)_

Les hommes les regardèrent s'éloigner, l'air dubitatif. Le chevalier Gauvain avait désigné ce jeune archer pour être son aide-de-camp, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Bien que le premier passa pour un homme affable, plutôt chaleureux et pas vraiment exigeant pour ce qui était de l'ordre et de la discipline – sauf sur le champ de bataille, mais cela tout bon militaire s'accordait à dire que c'était une question de survie. Pourtant, l'heureux élu, Gareth, paraissait toujours tendu en sa présence. Du reste, c'était un jeune plutôt discret. Certes, il s'intégrait très bien à la vie de camp : il n'était jamais le dernier à picoler ou à raconter des blagues salaces, les jeux de cartes ou de dés, et autres loisirs de fantassins, n'avaient aucun secret pour lui. D'un autre côté, il ne partageait rien de sa vie d'avant : ses compagnons ne savaient rien de sa contrée natale, de sa famille, s'il était paysan, fils de forgeron ou de boulanger… Le genre de chose que des camarades de régiment finissent forcément par connaître sur le bout des doigts, à force de se raconter les uns aux autres. De plus, depuis que Gauvain l'avait choisi pour être son aide-de-camp, Gareth dormait sous sa tente, et était rarement visible, hors des heures de repas.

Justement, sous sa tente, le chevalier l'y conduisait, gardant sa main serrée sur son épaule. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme la retire précipitamment alors qu'il passait devant les seigneurs Elyan et Perceval, qui ne manquèrent pas de voir leur ami pousser prestement le jouvenceau sous sa tente, avant de disparaître lui-même à l'intérieur.

– Gauvain tape dans la garnison, maintenant ? s'étonna Perceval.

– Il a dû se fâcher avec Léon.

Enfin seuls sous la tente, Gauvain fut déjà un peu plus détendu.

– Si je ne vous connaissais pas, dit-il, je serais choqué d'entendre des chansons aussi grivoises sortir de la bouche d'une jeune fille de si bonne famille.

– Apprenez que lorsqu'on a grandi comme moi au milieu des fantassins et des tentes militaires, ces chansons sont comme des berceuses qui vous rappellent votre enfance.

A l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Margareth pouvait desserrer quelque peu le bandage qui aplatissait sa poitrine, se raclant en même temps la gorge pour apaiser son irritation à force de forcer sa voix à un timbre plus grave que le sien naturel.

– Je m'efforce d'assurer votre couverture, râla Gauvain en commençant à défaire péniblement son armure. Et vous ne faites que vous donner en spectacle. C'est un miracle que nul ne vous ait encore démasquée.

– Ils me démasqueraient plus sûrement si je jouais les saintes nitouches et refusaient de me joindre à eux, répliqua la jeune travestie en retirant la cagoule qui masquait sa tignasse rousse et s'ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux.

Il y avait quelques semaines déjà que Gauvain l'avait découverte au milieu de la garnison. Il était en charge de conduire des troupes, composées de jeunes recrues, ramassées dans les villages de campagnes, vers un point de ralliement. Lui et ses hommes manquèrent tomber dans une embuscade, mais heureusement ils avaient su répliquer alertement à l'attaque. L'un des jeunes archers se montra particulièrement habile et reçu pour ses faits d'armes les félicitations de l'un des capitaines, qui lui promit une place de choix, lorsqu'ils auraient rejoint le gros des troupes. Face à cette avalanche de compliments le garçon avait incliné la tête sur le côté en affichant un sourire espiègle, sous des yeux d'ambre rieurs. Devant cette vision, Gauvain avait senti ses boyaux se mettre à danser la gigue au fond de son estomac.

Après cet épisode, il n'avait plus quitté le garçon des yeux, guettant l'occasion de confirmer ses soupçons. Occasion qui lui fut offerte rapidement quelques nuits plus tard, lorsqu'il vit un soir le jeune archer s'éloigner du bivouac pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Si Gauvain avait eu des doutes, ceux-ci s'envolèrent définitivement, lorsqu'il vit le prétendu jouvenceau s'accroupir derrière un buisson. La laissant finir son affaire tranquillement, il regagna le bivouac discrètement, pour guetter son arrivée. A peine fut-elle en vue qu'il lui sauta sur le râble et l'entraina de nouveau à l'écart.

Face à la découverte de son imposture, Margareth lui conta sans se faire prier et avec un aplomb incroyable, comment elle avait quitté la demeure familiale – non sans laisser un mot à sa mère, pour qu'elle ne se ronge pas les sangs inutilement – et s'était lancée sur les traces des chevaliers recruteurs afin de rejoindre l'armée de l'Alliance. Le hasard ou la malchance voulurent qu'elle tombe pile sur la garnison commandée par son fiancé.

– Je devrais vous dénoncer et vous renvoyer chez votre mère sous bonne escorte, s'était agacé Gauvain.

– Faîtes cela, avait-t-elle répliqué frondeuse, et à la première occasion, je leur fausse compagnie et je vais rejoindre une autre armée de l'Alliance. Je n'ai pas eu de chance avec vous, mais je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Personne ne prête attention à un soldat perdu au milieu d'une foule d'anonymes. Fille ou pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la mener jusqu'au bout, cette guerre.

Soit qu'il ne voulût pas se séparer de la moitié de ses hommes pour raccompagner chez sa mère une stupide jouvencelle un peu trop téméraire, soit qu'il la crût tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution – Margareth se retrouverait alors dans la nature et il serait impossible de savoir où elle se trouvait et de savoir si elle était en sécurité – Gauvain décida de ne pas la trahir. Mais il prit l'initiative d'assurer lui-même sa surveillance, en commençant par la désigner pour être son aide-de-camp : ainsi il pouvait la garder à proximité de lui sans que cela attire trop les soupçons.

Si au début Maggie ne manqua pas de protester et d'afficher une moue boudeuse, elle s'accommoda rapidement de la situation. Tant qu'on la laissait se battre, elle était prête à tout endurer : dormir à la dure, Gauvain, porter son paquetage jour et nuit, Gauvain, tenir avec une ration d'une miche de pain et d'un morceau de viande séchée par jour, Gauvain, ne pas pouvoir se laver des semaines entières, Gauvain, devoir comprimer sa poitrine sous une bande de tissu, Gauvain… En fait à l'entendre râler, son seul problème était Gauvain. Mais vu que ce dernier était le seul à entendre ses plaintes, sa situation n'était pas prête de changer.

– Vous étiez proche de lui ?

– De qui ? grogna le chevalier alors qu'il se débattait avec les attaches de son armure.

– De Maître Gaius, précisa Maggie. Vous parliez de lui avec une telle emphase tout à l'heure…

Gauvain sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation du vieillard.

– Je l'ai moins connu que d'autres, dit-il laconiquement. Mais c'était un homme sage et d'une bravoure exemplaire.

– Un écuyer m'a raconté que vous aviez été faits prisonniers ensemble par la Sorcière Morgane. Et qu'elle vous obligeait à vous battre à main nue contre vingt hommes pour gagner une miche de pain moisie.

– Dix hommes seulement, rectifia Gauvain, et j'avais droit à une épée en bois.

Maggie se retourna pour voir son voisin de chambrée, toujours occupé à tenter de détacher son épaulière gauche. Ce qui n'était guère facile pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait reçu un mauvais coup durant le combat : bouger son bras droit lui était donc très douloureux. Alors qu'il s'escrimait sur les attaches depuis dix minutes, des doigts fins vinrent chasser les siens. Il sentit son épaule gauche soulagée du poids de la ferraille, tandis que Margareth attaquait l'autre côté.

– Merci, souffla-t-il.

– Je suis sensée être votre aide-de-camp, rétorqua-t-elle. Il faut bien que ça vous serve de temps à autre.

* * *

Sous la tente de Merlin, l'Enchanteur était étendu sur son lit de camp, fixant une touffe d'herbe dont émergeait un brin de jacinthe sauvage qui était parvenue par miracle à réchapper au piétinement des hommes lorsqu'ils avaient installé le campement. Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir la poitrine de Gwyneth, pressée contre lui. La jeune druidesse s'était glissée sous la tente qu'il partageait en vérité avec Elyan et Léon. Merlin était resté seul pendant près d'une demi-heure avant son arrivée. Doucement, elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit de camp. L'Enchanteur ne broncha pas, pas plus qu'il n'essaya de la chasser. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, qu'il portait longs ces derniers temps.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait songer à les couper, avant qu'il ne finisse par marcher dessus.

Elle ne dit rien. Ni parole de réconfort, ni reproche. Habituellement, elle détestait les silences entre eux, mais celui-ci ne la dérangeait pas. Car elle savait exactement se qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Certes, elle n'avait pas connu Gaius aussi longtemps que lui, mais elle savait ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, à quel point il était dur pour son compagnon de dire adieu à son ancien mentor. Merlin n'avait pas besoin de mots, ni d'encouragement en ce moment, mais seulement de sentir qu'il n'était pas abandonné, seul au monde. C'est pourquoi elle se coucha près de lui sans rien dire et le prit dans ses bras. Merlin ne parla pas, mais lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, il la saisit et la serra de toutes ses forces.

Combien de temps demeurèrent-ils ainsi ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Dix minutes peut-être. Ce fut Léon qui les trouva tels quels en entrant sous la tente.

– Oh, pardon ! s'exclama-t-il. Je dérange…

– Non, répliqua Merlin en se redressant. Tout va bien.

Il se leva, donna un baiser à Gwyneth, qui l'avait imité et se dirigea dehors.

– Si le Roi me cherche, dit-il à l'adresse de Léon, je suis avec Gaius.

Et il s'éloigna.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, lorsque Léon réalisa qu'il était désormais seul sous la tente avec Gwyneth. La jeune femme était en train de refaire sa tresse qui s'était quelque peu ébouriffée. Léon fixa un moment son regard sur ses doigts fins qui jouaient avec les mèches blondes. Ce spectacle le fascinait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Reprenant ses esprits, il quitta précipitamment l'endroit sans dire un mot.

Gwyneth était troublée par l'attitude de Messire Léon. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait le sentiment que le chevalier lui battait froid. Pourtant les débuts de leurs relations lui avaient paru plutôt cordiaux. Léon était même extrêmement courtois avec elle. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, il lui adressait à peine la parole, évitait de croiser son regard et semblait la fuir comme la peste. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse offenser le chevalier. Son attitude l'attristait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

_Nous sommes en temps de guerre,_ se morigéna-t-elle. _Il doit y avoir quelques responsabilités qui l'accablent. Je me fais des idées sur le reste. Même Merlin n'est guère expansif ces derniers temps._

Sous le chêne de Gaius, le Sorcier était recueilli sur la dépouille de son tuteur. Allongé de tout son long, les mains jointes sur la poitrine, les paupières fermées, celui-ci paraissait dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Si bien qu'à force de fixer son visage, Merlin s'attendait à tout moment à le voir ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire. Mais cela ne se produisit pas.

– Je savais que je te trouverais ici, lança une voix dans son dos.

Merlin n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour en connaître la source. Arthur vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

– J'ai du mal à croire qu'il nous ait définitivement quitté, déclara le Roi. Je me rappelle lorsque mon Père est mort, je l'ai veillé toute la nuit en espérant secrètement qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, se redresser, me serrer dans ses bras et me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais la nuit est passée, et le mauvais rêve n'est pas parti pour autant.

Merlin restait de marbre. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait deviner s'il écoutait ou non le monologue d'Arthur.

– Au matin, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être l'homme le plus seul au monde. Puis j'ai ouvert la porte du vestibule, et tu étais juste derrière, à m'attendre.

Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

– Tu as le droit d'être triste. Tu as le droit de le pleurer.

– Aucun homme ne mérite qu'on le pleure…

Arthur eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire une chose pareille, dit-il d'une voix sincèrement émue. Je n'étais qu'un jeune crétin arrogant à cette époque.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis… je l'ai à peine connu. Il est passé comme une comète dans ma vie. Pourtant nous étions du même sang. Alors que Gaius… Je lui dois une grande partie de l'homme que je suis devenu. Camelot lui doit autant qu'à moi, voire bien plus ! Mais qui se souviendra de lui ? Ses plus grands faits d'armes, il les a faits dans l'ombre, dans l'anonymat. Combien de grands hommes ont connu le même destin ? Combien sont tombés dans l'Oubli alors qu'ils méritaient plus que quiconque de voir leur nom entrer dans la légende ?

– On ne refait pas l'histoire, Merlin. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est poursuivre l'œuvre qui fut entamée par eux. Si leur nom est tombé dans l'Oubli, comme tu dis, leur sacrifice lui ne doit pas resté vain.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le soir, à la veillée des torches, Gaius fut enterré sous le grand chêne, à l'endroit même où il avait expiré son dernier soupir, dans une fosse qui fut creusée par Merlin, Perceval, Gauvain et Arthur en personne. Tous les hommes en état de tenir sur leurs deux jambes furent présents. Ainsi que Guenièvre et Gwyneth. Il n'y eut pas de longue cérémonie, ni de grand discours. Le lendemain même, les soldats devraient lever le camp et partir vers d'autres batailles. La nature reprendrait ses droits sur ce lieu. A l'image de sa vie, la mort de Gaius ne laisserait aucune trace ailleurs que dans le cœur de ceux qui l'avaient connu.

* * *

_**1.** Pour les fans de chansons paillardes, vous aurez peut-être reconnu les paroles du_ Curé de Camaret_. ^^'_

_Si ce chapitre ne vous fait pas réagir, je baisse les bras ); Quoi des menaces ? Mais non ! Absolument pas..._

_Pour que l'âme de ce brave Gaius repose en paix, laissez une petite review s'il vous plait..._


	20. Chapter 20

_C'est officiel : je suis en décalage avec la série maintenant. En plus comme je suis obligé d'attendre les sous-titres pour comprendre ce qui se passe, il y a de fortes chances pour que je décharge toutes mes frustrations sur vous pauvre et innocents lecteurs...x)_

_J'ai bien compris que vous vouliez tou(te)s revoir Mélusine. L'ennui c'est comme Morgane est une vrai maman louve et qu'elle et Merlin n'ont pas pensé à ce mettre d'accord sur les droits de visites, on va être obligé d'attendre qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur. _

_Sinon, je dois dire que j'ai été très gâtée par les reviews cette semaine, alors un grand merci à tou(te)s _**_(lolOw, Julie Winchester, arya, Miss Petrovska, Roussette, evermore04, Nilremi) _**_et peut-être que si vous continuez sur cette lancée j'arriverais à convaincre Morgane de nous accorder un droit de visite pour le week-end prochain. *C'est que la garce a embauché un avocat vraiment pas commode* ;) XD_

_Et comme toujours, un grand merci à Shima-chan qui répond toujours présente pour corriger mes chapitres et me donner ses impressions et ses commantaires. _

* * *

La Trahison

La chevauchée fut longue et pénible pour rejoindre le campement de Bedivère. Le voyage fut d'autant plus long qu'il fallait charrier les armes et les vivres. Sans parler des tentes, des lits de camps et de quelques matériels de première nécessité. Même si tous, du plus riche au plus pauvre, ne se contentaient que du strict minimum, le déménagement n'en était pas moins colossal. Ajouter à cela la chaleur estival qui faisait cuire les chevaliers dans leur armure et le danger omniprésent qui guettait la colonne à chaque virage, chaque changement de terrain, et on aurait peut-être une idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvaient nos héros.

Arthur chevauchait en tête, flanqué de Guenièvre et de Merlin. Ils restaient muets tous les trois, pas tant parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se raconter, que parce se tenir en selle requérait toute leur énergie et que dès lors il ne leur en restait plus assez pour seulement ouvrir la bouche. Les chevaliers se relayaient pour faire des aller-et-venues sur les côtés de la colonne, s'assurant que nul ne restait en bordure de chemin. De temps à autre, Léon risquait un regard dans la charrette où Gwyneth s'était effondrée, entre les toiles des tentes. Merlin avait pris soin de faire hisser une des toiles au-dessus d'elle, pour lui procurer de l'ombre. Le bringuebalement de cette litière improvisée ne la fit même pas geindre dans son sommeil. Elle aurait pu dormir sur une planche cloutée si on l'avait laissée faire.

Lionel était assis à l'avant de la charrette avec le conducteur. Pour toute protection il n'avait qu'un justaucorps en cuir bouilli. Mais si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne porterait rien d'autre que ses braies et sa chemise.

Gauvain était le seul à avoir une charge supplémentaire sur son cheval, puisqu'il avait insisté pour prendre son aide-de-camp en selle. D'abord, celui-ci avait aimablement refusé, arguant qu'il pouvait très bien aller à pieds comme tous les autres, mais le chevalier s'était fait si pressant qu'il avait fini par céder. Non sans maugréer devant les regards circonspects qu'on leur lançait quand ils passaient à proximité des autres soldats. Mais Gauvain n'en avait que faire, et bientôt Gareth aussi, puisqu'il sentit la tête de son aide-de-camp s'abattre sur son épaule et pousser de profondes expirations.

Les chevaliers demeuraient en alerte, prêts à dégainer au premier cri ou mouvement suspect. Il y eut bien deux ou trois fausses alertes. En dehors de quoi il n'y eut aucun incident majeur et ce fut éreinté, mais intacte, que l'armée de Camelot rejoignit celle du seigneur Bedivère.

Ce dernier les accueillit à bras ouverts, ou presque car il portait le droit en écharpe.

– Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-il à Arthur lorsque celui-ci s'enquit de son état. Un petit malin a cru qu'il pouvait me faire tomber de mon cheval par une simple flèche. Croyez-moi, je me porte beaucoup mieux que lui maintenant.

Bedivère s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, mais Arthur percevait sa tension sous ses airs fanfarons. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps pour en connaître la raison. A peine installé, le seigneur guerrier l'entraina à l'écart du camp et lui montra un parchemin : un message écrit de la main du roi Bayard.

– Il a remarqué des mouvements anormaux au sud, les troupes d'Olaf semblent être en train de se diriger vers le nord.

– C'est impossible, s'exclama Arthur. Il devait tenir le sud avec Annis. Nous étions d'accord pour qu'aucun ne quitte sa position sans en informer les autres.

– Je le sais bien, c'est pourquoi ces mouvements sont anormaux.

– A-t-on tenté de joindre Annis ?

– J'ai fait envoyer des messagers auprès de la Reine, pour tenter d'avoir une explication. Elle n'y a pas encore répondu. Ce n'est pas forcément significatif, voulut-il le rassurer. En temps de guerre les messages ont du mal à circuler.

– Avez-vous tenté de contacter la princesse Mithian ? Voir si elle confirme les dires de Bayard…

– Elle a été blessée et a dû quitter le champ de bataille. Mais son général confirme ces dires.

– Je préférerais que la confirmation vienne d'elle en personne…

Arthur était de plus en plus tendu et inquiet.

– Dans l'immédiat, que pensez-vous qu'il serait bon que nous fassions ?

– Si vraiment Annis ne donne aucune nouvelle d'ici deux semaines, il faudra dépêcher une garnison et voir ce qui se passe là-bas, de nous même.

C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Pour le moment, l'Alliance tenait grâce à ses quatre piliers qui tenaient et encerclaient Loth. Mais si d'aventure il arrivait que ces piliers se disloquent, s'ils perdaient le contrôle du territoire, cela formerait une brèche dans laquelle Loth pourrait s'engouffrer avec toute son armée. L'Alliance avait les défauts de ses qualités : huit têtes pour une armée, huit stratèges, huit chefs, mais également huit décisions et – _oh combien ! – _d'intérêts contradictoires. Si leur unité venait à se rompre, ce serait le début de leur fin à tous.

Arthur alla trouver Merlin et lui fit par de ces informations pour le moins alarmantes. L'Enchanteur écouta attentivement l'exposition des faits et les propositions faites par Bedivère.

– L'attente me parait dangereuse, dit-il enfin. Si pendant que nous restons là à espérer un démenti ou craindre une confirmation, Loth peut très bien en profiter.

– Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous lancer à l'aveuglette, protesta Arthur.

– Non, en effet. Qui sait si ce n'est pas un piège ?

Merlin se tut un moment, son regard trahissant une profonde réflexion.

– Si seulement nous avions les moyens de parcourir la distance qui nous sépare en un éclair… soupira Arthur.

Un rayon de lumière fit briller les yeux de Merlin.

– J'ai la solution ! dit-il.

– Comment ?

Le Roi eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le Sorcier avait déjà tourné les talons. Arthur se lança à sa poursuite, intrigué par le brusque changement d'état de son ami.

– D'abord : trouver un point d'eau, marmonna Merlin.

– Ca ne va pas être simple : il n'a pas plu depuis des semaines.

– Une flaque, une mare, n'importe quoi avec de la flotte…

– J'ai cru voir un petit étang à proximité lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

– Un étang ? Ca fera l'affaire. Montre-moi où exactement.

Merlin paraissait tellement excité qu'Arthur ne songea même pas à lui faire remarquer que sa façon de s'adresser à lui n'était pas des plus convenables. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux vers l'endroit repéré par le Roi : un petit étang de quelques pieds de profondeur à peine, à l'ombre d'un saule, environné par les roseaux.

– Ca ira, convint Merlin.

Il parut hésiter, comme si la présence d'Arthur le gênait.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, dit-il.

– Depuis la bataille dans la rivière, ça me rend nerveux de te laisser seul avec de l'eau à proximité, répliqua le Roi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur Merlin cependant. Après avoir longuement hésité, l'Enchanteur tendit finalement sa main au-dessus de l'onde et murmura une incantation. Arthur n'était pas certain de comprendre où le Magicien voulait en venir, lorsque brusquement des ondulations apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Le sommet d'une tête jaillit hors de l'étang, suivit des épaules, du buste, de la taille. Enfin, une femme se tenait devant eux, émergée jusqu'aux hanches dans l'eau. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs et leur souriait amicalement à eux deux. Son visage n'était pas inconnu à Arthur, seulement il ne parvenait pas à la resituer.

– Arthur, déclara Merlin, je te présente une _très grande_ amie à moi, la Dame du Lac et la nouvelle Reine d'Avalon : Freya. Freya, je te présente Arthur, Roi de Camelot.

La jeune femme inclina la tête, en signe de révérence. Le Roi était quand à lui bouche bé. Elle était recouverte d'eau, mais ne paraissait pas mouillée. Sa chevelure était brillante et sombre, mais cascadait sans pesanteur sur ses épaules nues. Sa robe elle-même paraissait faite d'eau : elle était fluide et transparente, laissant deviner son corps sans rien montrer d'indécent. Arthur aurait facilement pu se croire face à une divinité ou un esprit des temps anciens.

– Depuis quand as-tu des amis à Avalon ? fut la seule phrase à peu près cohérente qu'il parvint à formuler.

– C'est une _longue_ histoire, se contenta de répondre Merlin.

– Et je crois que nous avons plus urgent à parler pour le moment.

Arthur sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'apparition ait une voix aussi… humaine.

– En effet, approuva l'Enchanteur. Freya peux-tu nous dire ce qui se passe au sud ?

– Olaf a trahi l'Alliance, déclara la Dame du Lac sans ambages.

– Quoi ?!

Le Souverain de Camelot allait d'émerveillement en déconfiture.

– Il s'était allié à Loth bien avant de se joindre à vous, poursuivit la Dame du Lac. Leur plan est de faire plier l'Alliance de l'intérieur. Le bloc du sud est déjà tombé. Ils vont maintenant attaquer au nord.

– Et Annis ?

Merlin était tendu. Arthur ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Son visage était dur, impénétrable. Il se rappela le combat qu'il l'avait vu livrer contre Jazor1, ce sentiment de puissance et d'implacabilité dans le regard, si loin du jeune homme doux et naïf qu'il était autrefois.

– La Reine Annis est morte, déclara la Dame du Lac d'une voix grave.

Arthur se sentait dépassé : par Merlin, par cette créature, par ce lien qui les unissait, mais dont il ne pouvait identifier la nature exacte. Et pourtant les émotions qu'il percevait dans la voix du Magicien, la tension et la consternation, étaient aussi les siennes. Olaf les avait trahis. Olaf les avait tous abusés. Il avait brisé le serment sacré. _Qu'il soit maudit !_

– Envoyé un message à Bayard ! Nous devons tous nous précipiter vers le nord et tenter d'arrêter Olaf !

Arthur s'était précipité sous la tente de Bedivère, à peine l'entretien terminé entre Merlin et la Dame du Lac. Il exposa rapidement les faits au seigneur qui semblait prêt à le croire. Ce dernier s'empressa de donner les ordres pour que le camp soit levé. Bien sûr, les chevaliers vinrent s'enquérir auprès de leur Roi de ce départ si précipité. Arthur leur expliqua la situation et donna à son tour ses ordres.

– Bohort, Elyan, je veux que vous alliez à l'est rejoindre Mithian et Bayard. Nous devons arrêter Olaf en tentant de le prendre en tenaille avant qu'il n'atteigne le nord. Léon prenez une escorte avec vous et reconduisez Guenièvre à Camelot…

– Je ne veux pas te quitter ! protesta le jeune Reine.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'avança vers Arthur pour lui prendre le bras, il se déroba à son contact.

– Il ne s'agit plus du même genre de guerre, asséna-t-il à son épouse. Nous allons peut-être au devant d'un piège. Et si tel est le cas, je ne veux pas te savoir au milieu de tout cela.

– Mais…

– Ne discute pas ! Obéis-moi et c'est tout !

Gwen demeura muette. L'heure n'était plus à la négociation. Elle inclina la tête en signe de soumission et se retrancha dans un coin de la tente. Si elle ne pouvait pas suivre son mari, elle comptait bien rester et écouter jusqu'au bout.

– Léon, poursuivit Arthur, vous nous rejoindrez au nord. Nous allons devoir avancer vite, alors n'emportez que le strict nécessaire. Laissez tomber les tentes, les blessés devront être déposés quelque part, tout ce qui pourrait nous ralentir doit quitter le convoi, est-ce clair ?

– Oui, Sire, répondirent en chœur les chevaliers.

Une fois les consignes données et les hommes dispersés, Gauvain rejoignit vite Margareth, qui était déjà occupée à faire le tri dans les effets qu'ils devaient emmener.

– Arthur renvoie sa Reine à Camelot. Si vous étiez raisonnable, vous vous joindriez à l'escorte qui doit la raccompagner. Une fois à Camelot, vous n'auriez qu'à vous faire reconnaître sous votre véritable identité. Guenièvre vous tiendra à l'abri.

– Depuis le temps que nous nous fréquentons, seigneur Gauvain, lança Maggie sans interrompre sa tâche, vous devriez savoir que je ne suis jamais raisonnable.

– Ce n'est plus un jeu, s'énerva Gauvain. Nous allons au devant de grands dangers…

– Vous croyez que je l'ignore !

– Ca n'a plus rien à voir avec le fait de dresser un campement dans la forêt et d'aller se battre sur la plaine. L'ennemi peut nous attaquer à tout moment. Au pire, les hommes se feront seulement tuer, mais que croyez-vous que des soldats enragés feront d'une femme ?

Maggie se figea nette pour le foudroyer du regard.

– Vous êtes exactement comme ma Mère, grogna-t-elle. Vous me prenez pour une fillette qui s'en va jouer à la guéguerre. Je n'ai plus douze ans ! Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe lors d'une guerre. Je sais les vaillants guerriers qui s'en vont pilier les villages, égorger les vieillards et les enfants et violer les femmes. Ce n'est pas pour _m'amuser _que je fais tout cela !

– A quoi bon vous mettre en danger ?...

– Parce que _je connais_ les hommes qui sont là-bas ! Parce que _mon Père_ est avec eux ! Parce que certains m'ont vue grandir, parce que d'autres ont joué dans la cour du château avec moi ! Parce que je ne pourrais plus jamais me supporter si je n'essaie pas de faire quelque chose _pour eux_ ! Parce que je refuse de faire partie de ces femmes pétrifiées qui restent cloitrées chez elles, à trembler de peur, sans savoir si leurs pères, leurs époux ou leurs fils leur seront jamais rendus ! Parce que je refuse d'être la gamine qu'un soudard extirpera de sa maison en pleine nuit, au milieu d'un village en feu ! Si je dois mourir dans cette guerre, je veux que ce soit de la façon que _j'aurais_ choisie !

Puis elle jeta le bouclier qu'elle tenait à terre et s'éloigna d'un pas furibond. Gauvain demeura interdit l'espace d'un instant, son cœur faisant des bons prodigieux dans sa poitrine.

* * *

1 Voir _le Fruit de Mâab_.


	21. Chapter 21

_Après d'âpres négociations, Morgane nous autorise à voir Mélusine en ce début de chapitre, avant que nous rejoignons Arthur et Merlin dans le nord. Profitez en bien, parce que je sais pas quand on pourra la revoir après... ^^'_

Julie Winchester : "Arthur rencontre enfin Freya, dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est bien qu'il sache à son sujet finalement... Il a commis tellement de bourdes!"

_Arthur commence à peine à découvrir tout ce que Merlin a fait et sacrifié pour lui. Nul doute qu'il va se sentir mal lorsqu'il va comprendre tout ce que cachent les silences et les secrets de Merlin..._

Roussette : "Et Leon..mon pauv' Leon... que faire de lui ? Dans 15 ans, il se sera enfin décidé à avouer ce qu'il ressent ?..."

_Il va vraiment fallloir que je m'occupe de son cas ^^'. Mais le rôle d'amoureux transi lui va si bien, je trouve. x)_

blue moon 999 : "Et est-ce que Arthur va découvrir que, non seulement Morgane est vivante, mais qu'en plus elle à une fille et que cette fille lui vient de Merlin? Trop envi de savoir!"

_Arrrgh... C'est le genre de question auquel je ne sais jamais comment répondre ! Car je veux à la fois préserver le suspence et ne pas trop en promettre aux lecteurs de peur qu'ils soient déçus. Donc, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Mélusine va devenir un véritable enjeu morale pour Merlin qui va se retrouver déchirer entre les deux êtres(amours devrais-je dire ^^') de sa vie... à suivre._

lolOw : _Et oui, à quoi bon faire des serments sacrés si personne ne les rompts ? ^^ Plus sérieusement, il me fallait un traitre que je puisse dégommer sans scrupule, ou presque. Mais comme je déteste le manichéisme, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui trouver des raisons... à suivre._

Miss Petrovska : _Oui, je sais, je sème les morts en ce moment Y-Y'. Mais je dois gérer tellement de monde dans cette fic que je suis obligée d'en éliminer certains pour faire de la place. _

* * *

Le Piège

Dans le Val sans retour, sur les bords de la petite rivière qui serpentait à travers plaines et bois, Morgane contemplait d'un œil mélancolique les poissons remontant vaillamment le torrent argenté. Elle se demandait quel instinct pouvait bien pousser ses animaux à nager obstinément à contre-courant pour aller pondre leurs œufs en amont de la rivière. Etait-ce le même instinct qui l'avait poussée jadis à braver vaille que vaille la loi d'Uther contre la Magie ? Le même qui l'avait peu à peu enfermée dans une vendetta sombre et solitaire, coupée de ses amis d'autrefois, de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé comme un frère, de celle qu'elle voyait comme une sœur, de celui qui…

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, refoulant les larmes qui lui perlaient aux coins des yeux. Non, elle avait assez pleuré à cause d'eux. Elle n'en pouvait plus des larmes. Elle s'était bien jurée que plus jamais aucun homme ne la ferait s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais c'était si dur parfois, d'être loin, si loin de chez soi, de ceux que l'on avait jadis aimés et considérés comme sa famille. Elle se surprenait parfois à vouloir rentrer : quitte à devoir affronter la colère de Merlin et la vindicte d'Arthur. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-elle le temps de s'expliquer, de plaider sa cause…

_Oui, je vous ai trahis. Mais vous tous avant, vous m'avez fait du mal, m'avez menti, trompée. Vous en premier m'avez rejetée. Alors que j'étais des vôtres. Alors que j'ai risqué ma vie pour vous. Vous m'avez payée en retour par votre mépris. Vos belles promesses de loyauté et d'amitié, vous avez été les premiers à vous en défaire. Ou du moins vous l'auriez fait, à la minute où vous auriez su… Comme _**tu l'as su**_ Merlin ! Comme _**tu l'as fait**_ ! Moi qui __avais__ plus confiance en toi qu'en quiconque : _**tu m'as trahie !**

Elle jeta dans l'eau une pierre qu'elle tenait à la main. Le projectile émit un léger plouc avant de disparaître dans l'onde, formant une série de cercles réguliers à la surface, grandissant et disparaissant progressivement.

– Maman !

Morgane sursauta. La voix de Mélusine parvenait toujours à la sortir de sa torpeur, l'arrachant à ses idées noires.

– Regarde ce que j'arrive à faire…

La petite tendit la main au-dessus de l'eau et murmura quelques paroles inaudibles, ses yeux bleus prirent une teinte dorée et une bulle, de la taille d'une minuscule balle, apparut sous sa paume. L'enfant retourna la main, faisant flotter la bulle dans l'air, entre ses doigts, et lui donna la forme d'un papillon. L'insecte s'envola à quelques centimètres et vint se poser sur le nez de Morgane, avant d'éclater, éclaboussant le visage de la Sorcière d'une fine pellicule de rosée. Mélusine rit en tapant des mains, toute contente de son exploit. Morgane elle-même était aux anges.

– C'est très bien, ma Lulu. Tu progresses de jour en jour.

– Alator dit que, si je m'entraine tous les jours, je pourrais donner forme à de gros animaux !

Morgane se raidit. Elle avait beau savoir que le Mage était la pour assurer sa sécurité et celle de sa fille, le savoir à proximité ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Elle aurait même préféré que Merlin en personne vienne lui apporter son aide. Mais Merlin avait toujours mieux à faire. Il préférait déléguer toute mission la concernant de près ou de loin. De quoi avait-il peur, au juste ?

– Bonjour, Dame Morgane.

_Lorsqu'on parle du loup… _

– Alator, lança-t-elle farouchement en tenant serrée contre elle Mélusine. Quelle grande nouvelle vous oblige à m'aborder aujourd'hui ?

Depuis son arrivée dans le Val, le sorcier limitait ses contacts avec Morgane au strict minimum. Il va sans dire que la Dame du Bois avait été des plus estomaquée, en le voyant un matin approcher aux abords de son bivouac. Elle avait même eu le réflexe de le repousser d'un charme protecteur, mais l'intrus s'était ensuite présenté comme l'envoyé d'Emrys. Cela n'avait qu'à moitié calmé les craintes de la Sorcière. Mais enfin, Alator avait vite pris l'habitude de se tenir à une distance raisonnable d'elle et de Mélusine. Et le fait de le savoir à proximité était en partie un soulagement pour Morgane, qui craignait toujours de voir un jour Mordred débarquer avec une clique de mercenaires ou les dieux savaient quoi. Au moins, Alator pourrait faire diversion un moment : le temps pour elle et sa fille de prendre la fuite.

En dehors de quoi, elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné de lui avoir caché la vérité à propos d'Emrys.

– Je suis venu vous avertir de mon départ prochain.

Morgane bondit sur ses jambes, prise de panique.

– Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! s'emporta-t-elle. Vous avez reçu l'ordre de veiller sur _nous_…

– Des impératifs me rappelle hors du Val, répliqua Alator. Mes frères ont besoin de moi. Alvar les harcellent pour obtenir leur allégeance…

– Pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier, je ne puis me fier à vous, le coupa Morgane, amère.

Comme à son habitude, le prêtre guerrier de l'Ancienne Religion était impassible face aux attaques verbales de la Sorcière.

– Vous êtes encore égarée Morgane. Certes, les ténèbres qui vous environnaient se sont dissipées, mais dans votre cœur règne toujours une profonde amertume.

– Taisez-vous ! cracha-t-elle. J'en ai assez d'entendre vous leçons de morale. Partez ! Puisque vous semblez avoir mieux à faire. Je me débrouillerais sans vous. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude…

– Quelqu'un viendra prendre ma suite auprès de vous et de l'enfant, dit-il calmement.

Morgane ravala le venin qui lui montait à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le dire plus tôt, au lieu de la laisser se ridiculiser en jouant les gamines apeurées ?

– Il devrait venir prendre ma place d'ici trois nuits. Vous devrez vous faire plus discrète et espacer vos visites à vos patients en attendant.

– Comment saurais-je que ce n'est pas un sbire de Mordred ou d'Alvar ?

– Il ou elle vous donnera le mot de passe : Excalibur.

Morgane haussa un sourcil, se demandant où ils avaient pu trouver un nom pareil.

– Recevrais-je _sa_ visite ?

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'attendre quoi que ce soit de _lui_. Mais cette interrogation lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Elle avait bien sentit que Merlin faisait tout pour éviter de la revoir.

– Les devoirs d'Emrys le retiennent auprès du Haut Roi, répondit sobrement Alator.

– Demande-t-il parfois de ses nouvelles ?

Elle coula un regard sur Mélusine qui, au bord de la rivière, s'amusait à charmer les libellules pour leur faire faire des figures aériennes.

– Il sait qu'elle se porte bien, répondit toujours laconiquement le prêtre.

Elle aurait voulu répliquer : « Elle, elle n'en demande jamais. » mais c'eut été injuste : Mélusine ne comprenait rien des enjeux autour de sa petite personne. Elle était si naïve et innocente. Parfois, Morgane l'enviait.

– Vous n'êtes pas seule à vous préoccuper d'elle.

La Dame du Bois coula un regard égaré vers Alator.

– Elle est l'Enfant de la Magie. _Le Miracle inespéré_. Sa survie nous est précieuse, autant que son maintient sur le droit chemin.

– Y a-t-il vraiment un droit chemin ? Pour moi, la vie n'a été qu'une suite de voies sinueuses et de chausse-trappes…

– Mais vous êtes parvenue finalement à retrouver votre route.

– A quel prix…

Alator eut alors une réponse des plus énigmatiques.

– Nul ne peut contempler l'avenir dans son intégralité. Mais si les dieux vous ont donné cette enfant, c'est pour une bonne raison.

* * *

Ils avaient quitté l'ouest sous un soleil caniculaire, mais ce fut une pluie torrentielle qui les accueillit dans le nord. L'armée passa à travers des paysages désolés, des villages incendiés, réduits à l'état de cendre. L'eau des rivières était empoisonnée par les cadavres que l'on avait jetés dans leurs amonts. Harcelés par le déluge, tiraillés par la faim et épuisés par une chevauché sans fin, les hommes se trainaient péniblement vers la zone supposée où devait se retrouver les combattants de l'Alliance.

Arthur chevauchait en tête de sa garnison, raide sur sa selle, les cheveux collés sur ses tempes par la pluie. Il avait renoncé à porter son heaume car le bruit des gouttes martelant le métal lui donnait mal au crâne. L'eau s'infiltrait d'ailleurs jusque sous sa tunique matelassée, traversant jusqu'au cuir de ses bottes. En d'autres termes : il n'avait plus un poil de sec. Mais il s'efforçait de demeurer droit et vaillant. La traversée et les intempéries ne l'avaient pas plus épargné lui que ses hommes, se plaindre n'arrangerait rien.

_Si tu veux obtenir le __meilleur__ de tes chevaliers, tu te dois de donner l'exemple,_ lui répétait souvent son Père à une époque. Uther avait beau s'être fait beaucoup d'ennemis à cause de ses jugements arbitraires, il ne lui arrivait pas moins d'avoir des idées justes.

Et Arthur pouvait voir que ses fidèles compagnons ne démontraient pas moins de bravoure que lui. Perceval marchait à côté de son cheval. L'animal était épuisé et le poids de son cavalier – immense colosse de près de deux mètres – était un fardeau supplémentaire. Aussi pour ménager sa monture, le chevalier avait pris le parti de faire le chemin à pieds. Avec ses longues jambes et ses cuisses robustes, il avançait au même rythme que ses camarades à cheval. Gauvain faisait des aller-et-venues le long de la colonne pour s'assurer de la bonne marche des soldats. Il avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, ses traits étaient creusés et son teint avait viré au gris. Mais devant les hommes, il se montrait entrainant, lançait des plaisanteries sur le beau temps et s'étonnait qu'on ne voyagea pas plus souvent dans le nord. Lionel chevauchait près de son maître, emmitouflé dans un manteau de laine détrempé. Il devait être frigorifié, mais gardait un visage de marbre. Le jeune écuyer faisait la grise mine depuis qu'il avait fait route vers la région des grandes plaines, depuis qu'Elyan et Bohort s'étaient détachés de leur garnison pour gagner l'est. Arthur soupçonnait que son frère devait lui manquer.

Depuis que Lionel était devenu son écuyer, le Roi avait appris à connaître plus précisément le jeune homme. Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, son frère aîné avait alors sept ans. Bohort avait toujours été l'élément le plus stable, le plus présent, dans la vie de Lionel. Leur père était souvent retenu sur les champs de bataille, ou n'importe où Urien décidait de l'envoyer en mission. Les deux jeunes garçons n'avaient jamais été séparés, pas même après la mort de leur père. Et même si en grandissant, Lionel avait jeté un regard désabusé sur les décisions désastreuses de son père et de son frère, pour lui la présence de Bohort à ses côtés lui conférait un sentiment de sécurité.

Et enfin Merlin, Merlin qui paressait toujours trop mince pour ses vêtements. A se demander s'il n'était pas soluble dans l'eau.(1) Ses cheveux noirs collés sur son front pareil à Arthur, sauf que lui en plus cela faisait ressortir ses oreilles, qui n'étaient déjà pas discrètes en temps normal. Sa barbe noire, pas mal fournie, dégoulinait également d'eau de pluie. Tel quel, la ressemblance avec Balinor était des plus saisissante. Du moins pour ce qu'Arthur se rappelait du Dragonnier. A l'instar de Merlin, il ne l'avait côtoyé que fort brièvement.

Le Roi tourna brides pour se rapprocher de son ami. Ce dernier leva les yeux à son approche, l'air préoccupé.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Arthur ?

– Tu veux dire là tout de suite ou en général ?

L'Enchanteur sourit.

– Tu ne voudrais pas parler un peu ? soupira le Roi en jouant l'enfant capricieux. Tu es de plus en plus taciturne, ces derniers temps, et pour un peu je t'avouerais que je commence à soupçonner qu'on t'ait échangé avec un autre.

– Dans ce cas, ce ne serait pas malin de me le dire…

Arthur ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Il y avait au plus profond de son regard une sorte de tristesse latente.

– J'ai remarqué que tu ne perdais l'usage de la parole que lorsque quelque chose te contrariais. Et déjà avant le décès de Gaius, tu ne parlais pas beaucoup, alors je me pose des questions.

– Des questions sur quoi ? Sur ce qui me contrarie ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Il y a la guerre. Mais bon la guerre qui ça intéresse ? Le temps alors ? C'est vrai que la météo est contrariante en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Au moins, voyager sous la pluie ça nous évite d'avoir à prendre un bain…

– Tu pourrais au moins tailler ta barbe. J'ai l'impression de converser avec un ours.

– Navré si ces derniers temps je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur un barbier. Déjà que sur le champ de bataille j'ai une sainte horreur des lames, ce n'est pas pour laisser un inconnu me caresser la nuque avec son rasoir.

– Moi, je fais bien un effort.

– Toi tu es Roi, tu as une certaine prestance à conserver.

– Tu es mon Premier Conseiller Royal, tu as autant à soigner les apparences que moi.

– Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Je soigne mon image de sorcier à moitié fou, qui ne se lave qu'une fois par mois, mange des racines et élève des poux dans sa tignasse.

– Tant que tu ne te mets pas à danser tout nu à la pleine lune…

– J'ai essayé le style propret et sobre pendant, un temps, mais les gens ne me reconnaissaient pas. Ils pensaient tous que j'étais ton serviteur. Non mais, tu imagines !

– Je te l'accorde, c'est parfaitement absurde. D'autant que tu ferais un serviteur pitoyable…

– Excuse-moi ! s'offusqua Merlin. Je ferais un très bon serviteur.

– Tu es bavard, insolent, énuméra Arthur, maladroit, tu cherches toujours à me contredire, tu n'as aucune notion protocolaire, il faut te répéter au moins dix fois la même chose avant que tu te décides à obéir…

– Justement, des serviteurs trop complaisants, ça donne des maîtres mollassons qui sont incapables de se débrouiller tout seuls.

– Tu es en train de dire, que si tu t'es autant appliqué à être le plus inefficace de tous les valets que je n'ai jamais eus au cours de mon existence, c'était pour me forger le caractère ?

Merlin se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules, son sourire cliquant sous les poils noirs de sa barbe.

La colonne arriva en vue d'un étroit canyon, encadré de deux escarpements de plus de cent mètres de haut. La largeur du passage ne permettait qu'à quatre cavaliers de marcher côte à côte. En les apercevant de loin, Merlin eut le sentiment d'un immense piège prêt à se refermer sur eux. Sa monture elle-même eut conscience du danger, ou peut-être sentit-elle sa peur, car elle se rebiffa devant l'entrée du canyon.

– Un problème, messire Merlin ?

Bedivère s'était rapproché de lui.

– Est-ce la seule voie possible ? s'enquit le Magicien, en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop stressé.

– C'est la plus rapide. Ce passage serpente à travers les montagnes. Si nous devions contourner le col, nous perdrions un temps précieux. Un temps qui pourrait-être fatale aux troupes de Léodagan et de la princesse Eleina.

Bien sûr, Merlin connaissait les impératifs de leur mission. Mais il n'en était pas moins inquiet, tandis que l'armée conjointe d'Arthur et de Bedivère s'engageait dans l'étroit passage.

L'exiguïté des gorges jointe aux parois lisses rendait un écho angoissant. La moindre respiration, le plus infime cliquetis métallique, les gouttelettes se fracassant sur la pierre, renvoyaient leurs empreintes sur les cloisons rocheuses. Après la traversée des grandes plaines, se retrouver dans un passage aussi restreint avait de quoi exacerber la nervosité des hommes.

Au-dessus de tout ce murmure assourdissant, Merlin s'efforçait de rester attentif au chant de la montagne, essayant de repérer les piaillements des oiseaux, le grattage des rongeurs, le raclement des sabots. Soudain, quelque chose, comme un courant d'air, glissa sur ses épaules. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel gris. La lumière, quoique timide, filtrait à travers les escarpements rocheux. Il lui sembla alors apercevoir l'ombre d'une silhouette courir sur le sommet du col. Peut-être un cerf. Il jeta un regard en arrière, les derniers hommes pénétraient dans les gorges. Son cœur s'agitait dans sa poitrine comme un animal pris au piège. La colonne ne progressait pas assez vite à son gré et la sortie n'était pas encore visible.

Ce fut alors comme si l'animal prisonnier en lui se dressait brusquement sur ses ergots, grognant et feulant. Merlin leva alors les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie avait cessé et un faible rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les nuages. Il vit alors luire plusieurs petits points au-dessus des gorges… comme des pointes d'acier.

– Là-haut ! rugit-il.

Tous levèrent la tête au moment où la première volée de flèches s'abattit sur eux. Leur premier réflexe fut de lever les boucliers. Mais Merlin fut plus rapide : levant le bras en prononçant une incantation. Un immense dôme transparent se matérialisa au-dessus des troupes. Les traits de brisèrent à sa surface sans parvenir à le traverser.

– En avant ! cria la voix d'Arthur.

Nul besoin de se concerter. Ils étaient trop avancés pour rebrousser chemin. Tenter de riposter à l'assaut de leurs adversaires ne les mènerait à rien, ils étaient hors de leur portée : ils se feraient tous massacrer sur place avant d'avoir pu en atteindre un seul. La seule solution était d'avancer le plus vite possible vers la sortie.

Les fantassins à pieds rassemblèrent leur force et leur endurance pour courir droit devant eux. Les cavaliers ouvraient et fermaient la marche pour tenter de contenir les plus lents. Mais très vite il fut impossible de maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans la mêlée. Il fallait fuir ou mourir. Merlin s'efforçait d'étendre le bouclier magique au-dessus d'un maximum d'hommes, mais il ne pouvait empêcher certains, dans leur précipitation, de s'écarter du couvert protecteur et d'être aussitôt assaillis par la pluie de flèches. Dans la panique, d'autres tombaient simplement à terre et se voyaient piétinés par les chevaux ou par leurs compagnons qui courraient à perdre haleine, droit devant eux, sans même baisser les yeux.

Arthur s'était lui-même déporté vers l'arrière, voulant à tout prix aider ses hommes. Mais Lionel le rappela à la raison.

– Sire, vous ne pourrez pas tous les sauver ! Vous devez protéger votre vie !

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un carreau alla se planter dans le flan de sa monture. L'animal se cabra violemment, jeta son cavalier à terre et partit au triple galop. Arthur se précipita aussitôt près de lui, l'empoigna fermement par le bras alors que le jeune écuyer, encore sonné par sa chute, essayait de se relever. Une fois le jeune homme en selle derrière lui, Arthur galopa au devant de la colonne. Il passa devant Gauvain et Perceval, et dépassa même Merlin. Alors qu'il atteignait Bedivère, un immense rocher s'écrasa devant lui, manquant de peu l'aplatir. La route se retrouvait bloquée et d'autres roches tombaient à présent sur eux. Explosant en des milliers de gravillons en se heurtant contre le dôme de Merlin et glissant contre les parois. A ce rythme là, ils allaient bientôt être ensevelis vivants.

– Là, je vais m'énerver, brailla Merlin.

Il poussa un immense cri, semblable au rugissement d'un animal sauvage. Aussitôt, les flèches touchant le dôme ne se contentèrent plus d'exploser, mais faisaient demi-tour et, aussi vite qu'elles étaient décochées, allèrent s'en prendre à leurs archers. Retour à l'envoyeur. Puis se tournant vers les roches, que des soldats tentaient tant bien que mal d'escalader, il leva à nouveau le bras et cria :

– Ecartez-vous !

Un nouveau cri et le barrage vola en éclats. La course pouvait reprendre. Galopant au milieu de la colonne, Merlin renvoyait désormais systématiquement les tirs vers leurs expéditeurs. Certains cadavres tombèrent même des falaises. Leurs assaillants finirent par comprendre et changèrent de tactique. Au lieu de jeter les projectiles au milieu de la colonne, ils se concentraient sur les extrémités avant et arrière. Si la course empêchait Merlin de faire quoi que ce soit pour les retardataires qui se voyaient écrasés par les rochers et transpercés par les flèches, il concentra toute sa puissance à l'avant, faisant balayer leurs rochers et les cadavres qui s'accumulaient pour dégager toujours plus de passage aux hommes en fuite.

Il se rappela la bataille dans la rivière. Il se souvint avoir senti dans ses veines gronder la colère du raz-de-marée. A présent, c'était lui le raz-de-marée, lui la puissance destructrice qui balayait tout sur son passage.

Enfin, la lumière se fit à l'horizon. Une immense faille lumineuse au point d'en être aveuglante déchira la roche. La sortie du tunnel, leur salut à tous. Cet espoir ranima dans les troupes les dernières forces et la course accéléra davantage. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient du but, ils virent dégringoler du sommet des deux falaises deux immenses rochers, aussi gros que des maisons seigneuriales. En atteignant le sol, ils allaient définitivement leur barrer la route. Ils n'avanceraient jamais assez vite pour leur passer dessous sans être écrasés. Bedivère, pourtant, voulut tenter la chance. Il talonna son cheval, au point de lui faire saigner les flans(2), entrainant dans son sillage Arthur, Lionel et Gauvain. Ainsi que tous les hommes qui couraient derrière eux. Ils avaient atteint l'embouchure, et les pierres allaient les écrabouiller comme des insectes.

– NON ! hurla Merlin.

Et un éclair jaillit de ses doigts et percuta de plein fouet les deux rochers. C'est sous une pluie de gravillons que les cavaliers et les fantassins jaillirent hors du col. Arrivée au niveau de la sortie, Merlin stationna un moment, le temps de s'assurer que le dernier soldat émergeait des gorges. Puis, il galopa vers les troupes qui se reformaient à présent sur la lande.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, avant le rejoindre ses compagnons. Il se sentit soudainement fourbu. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'énergie qu'il lui avait fallu déployer pour les sortir de ce traquenard. Mais à présent que l'adrénaline dans ses veines se dissipait, il sentait ses membres courbatus comme s'il avait escaladé et descendu la paroi rocheuse à mains nues.

Au milieu de la lande, le plus loin possible des gorges, les soldats commençaient déjà à se rassembler et à se remettre en rangs. Merlin constata avec amertume qu'ils étaient au tiers moins nombreux qu'en pénétrant entre les deux pentes rocheuses. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hourras. Certains soldats hardis, aussi bien aux ordres d'Arthur que de Bedivère, s'approchèrent même pour lui tendre la main. Il repéra enfin son Roi, qui galopait vers lui. Cette vision lui apporta un tel sentiment de joie et de soulagement, qu'il en perdit le peu de maîtrise qu'il avait encore sur son propre corps et manqua bien basculer de sa selle. Mais Arthur, qui avait appréhendé son état de fatigue, était déjà à ses côtés et le soutenait sur sa monture. Appuyé contre l'épaule de son Souverain, l'Enchanteur reprenait calmement son souffle. C'était une vision des plus incroyables que de voir le jeune Roi Arthur enlaçant fraternellement ce magicien au teint blême et aux poils hirsutes, tel un homme des bois, chacun sur son cheval, les deux bêtes se tenant croisées encolure contre flan.

Du coin de l'œil, Merlin vit Bedivère avancer vers eux, l'air contrit.

– J'aurais dû vous écouter, Messire, lui dit-il tendu. J'aurais dû me douter qu'on nous tendrait un piège.

– C'était le chemin le plus court, affirma Merlin en se redressant et en se détachant de l'étreinte d'Arthur. Nous savions tous que cela devait arriver. On ne pouvait pas espérer que nos ennemis nous laisseraient rejoindre nos alliés sans broncher.

– Qui est l'auteur de cette embuscade selon vous ? demanda Bedivère.

– Olaf ? risqua Arthur.

– Non, argua Merlin. Cela porte la marque de Loth.

* * *

1 Ca marche bien pour la Sorcière de l'Ouest, dans _le Magicien d'Oz_. ;)

2 Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun animal, ni aucun acteur n'a été maltraité pour l'écriture de ce chapitre. XP


	22. Chapter 22

_Comme le laisse entendre le titre, ce chapitre n'est pas du tout jouasse pour nos héros. Et oui, les temps sont durs ^^'. Et pour moi, vos reviews sont d'un grand réconfort. \o/ _

**Julie Winchester :**_ J'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir _Wicked, _mais je connais l'histoire ;)_

**lolOw : **_Désolé pour la météo ^^'... Je les avais déjà fait chevaucher sous la canicule, j'avais envie de changer._

**ninoox-974-91 : **_Hé, c'est pas pour rien qu'Arthur traine Merlin partout._

_Et merci aussi à _**Roussette** _et _**Miss Petrovska.**

_Vous pouvez continuer à me donner vos avis et vos observations, vos reproches, vos frustrations... Même si je n'y réponds pas toujours, je vous assure que je les lis et que je les apprécie toujours énormément._

* * *

La Défaite

Ils reprirent la route du nord à l'aube, après une nuit peu reposante. Mais si les hommes ne récupéraient pas un minimum de vigueur, ils arriveraient devant l'ennemi harassés et à bout de force, et les guerriers de Loth et Olaf n'auraient alors plus qu'à tailler dans le tas. Par chance ils n'essuyèrent pas d'autres attentats durant leur chevauchée. Les pertes dans le col périlleux étaient importantes : malgré les pouvoirs de Merlin, beaucoup de leurs compagnons avaient pris leur dernière demeure dans les gorges. Cette aventure avait au moins eut le mérite de rendre le Magicien très populaire au sein des combattants. Même ceux qui avaient connu l'époque des persécutions contre les druides, et n'étaient pas spécialement confiants en ce changement, se mettaient à le considérer avec respect et admiration.

Hélas, le répit fut de courte durée. Après trois jours de chevauchée interminable, l'armée arriva enfin en vue des troupes de Léodagan et d'Eleina, à la frontière des plaines du nord. Leurs alliés étaient assaillis de toutes parts par les forces conjointes de Loth et Olaf. En voyant les bannières du premier claquer au vent, Arthur sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il ordonna immédiatement l'assaut.

Les premières lignes se fracassèrent contre l'ennemi qui cernait l'armée d'Eleina et de Léodagan. Ce ne fut bientôt plus qu'une mêlée confuse, les coups partant de toutes parts. Peu à peu, Arthur et Bedivère parvinrent cependant à percer la gangue qui encerclait leurs alliés pour rejoindre le noyau de la bataille. Mais cela s'avéra vite désastreux, car en vérité la brèche se referma aussitôt sur eux, telle une souricière. Les ressources de l'ennemi semblaient inépuisables, tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs effectifs présents.

Certes, les chevaliers et les soldats se battaient vaillamment : pour un homme de Camelot tombé, trois fantassins d'Orcanie le suivaient. Seulement Loth pouvait se permettre de perdre des hommes, il y en avait de frais en réserve prêts à se battre.

_Il veut nous épuiser_, réalisa Arthur. _Il nous tient comme des poissons dans un filet. Et plus nous nous débattons, plus les mailles se resserrent._

Par la trahison d'Olaf, Loth avait inversé la tendance. Il était parvenu à faire s'écrouler les quatre blocs de l'Alliance et à les obliger à se battre en sous effectifs sur un seul territoire.

_Depuis le début, il voulait que nous allions au nord, avec tous les hommes valides qu'il nous restait. Le piège dans le col périlleux n'était qu'un moyen de nous en faire perdre davantage. _

Alors qu'il terrassait son énième adversaire, son regard se posa sur le champ de bataille : Léodagan était encerclé par cinq soldats qui s'évertuaient à lui faire rendre gorge. Heureusement des hommes à lui se portèrent à son secours. Elaina, toujours sur son cheval lancé au triple galop, tranchait dans les lignes ennemies.

_Elle a toujours été une cavalière redoutable,_ pensa Arthur.

Mais en croisant son regard, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu toute son innocence.

Au loin, il vit Merlin qui, d'une main tenant l'épée, tranchait ses adversaires les plus proches, tandis que de l'autre il repoussait ses assaillants par la seule force de sa magie. Soudain, comme s'il sentait observé, l'Enchanteur leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Arthur vit dans ses yeux ce que lui-même ressentait à cet instant précis : ils ne pouvaient pas remporter cette bataille. Il vit brusquement la main de Merlin se lever et pointer quelque chose derrière lui. Arthur se retourna pour voir une lame d'acier fondre sur lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, une autre croisa avec elle, la repoussant loin de sa cible première. Puis Bedivère se matérialisa soudain devant Arthur et tua l'assaillant en un éclair. Deux autres surgirent que les deux guerriers prirent à partie. Mais alors qu'Arthur donnait le coup fatal à son adversaire, un troisième surgit de nulle part et fondit sur lui. Comme la première fois, Bedivère voulut s'interposer, mais cette fois l'angle d'attaque fut mal calculé : en changeant sa lame de trajectoire, son adversaire lui trancha la main droite.

Il n'y eut pas un cri, à peine le temps de voir son membre, les doigts toujours serrés autour de la garde de l'épée, et le connétable s'effondra à terre. Arthur se précipita sur lui, avisant une bannière qui gisait parterre, il en déchira un morceau puis le noua autour du moignon sanglant. Un pansement des plus inadéquats, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer. Entre temps, Merlin était parvenu jusqu'à eux. Il n'eut besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour voir la gravité de la situation.

– Nous sommes en train de perdre, déclara Arthur d'une voix froide. Il faut nous replier.

– L'armée nous encercle, l'avertit Merlin. Autant essayer de traverser un mur…

– Tu es sorcier, non ? Trouve quelque chose, je t'en prie.

L'Enchanteur en demeura bouche bée. C'était la première fois que son Roi lui ordonnait explicitement d'utiliser la Magie sur un champ de bataille.

– Trop d'hommes sont déjà morts, lança Arthur en réponse à son regard interloqué. Je ne veux pas que d'autres aient à subir le fruit de mes erreurs. Je t'en prie, si tu as une solution, utilise-la !

Merlin se redressa pour regarder attentivement la mêlée, les soldats et cavaliers s'entretuant, les morts jonchant le sol.

_Trop de sang, tellement de sang…_

– Ordonne-leur de se replier au centre.

– Quoi ?

– Fais-moi confiance ! Nous devons à tout prix resserrer les rangs.

Arthur obtempéra. Tous leurs alliés conjoints vinrent rejoindre le noyau dur de la bataille, tout en repoussant l'ennemi en dehors. Eleina fut ramenée au centre par Perceval. Léodagan, toujours encadré par ses fidèles mercenaires. Merlin parvint à attirer deux chevaux. On hissa Bedivère sur le premier, Arthur en selle. Il prit le deuxième, avec Lionel.

– Et maintenant, Merlin ?

– _Maintenant ?_ Préparez-vous à courir !

Il se redressa alors de tout son long, son visage tourné vers le ciel et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour libérer une voix gutturale, semblant jaillir du fond des âges. Une incantation, dans la langue ancienne des druides raisonna dans la lande. Et brusquement, Merlin rabaissa la tête vers les lignes ennemies et une immense boulle de feu apparut devant lui et s'élança droit devant, carbonisant tout sur son passage. Les hommes partirent en hurlant, horrifiés. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir virent leurs corps se calciner en l'espace d'une seconde, sans même avoir eu le temps de pousser un cri. Une immense brèche s'ouvrit dans le mur humain.

– En avant ! cria Arthur.

Et tous s'engouffrèrent dedans. Nul n'osa les arrêter, de peur de finir en cendre. Quelques hardis tentèrent bien de tailler dans le flan arrière. Mais Léodagan et ses hommes se chargèrent de leur donner une leçon. A un moment tout de même, le seigneur tomba à terre, un coup de masse lui ayant coupé la respiration. Le jeune Gareth qui, depuis qu'il avait repéré Léodagan dans la mêlée, ne le quittait pas des yeux, s'élança immédiatement vers lui pour lui porter secours. Ce fut alors qu'un bras sorti de nulle part l'agrippa en travers de la poitrine, le soulevant de terre. Si bien que l'espace de quelques secondes, Gareth eut l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Puis brusquement, il se retrouva écrasé contre le plastron de métal d'un chevalier de Camelot. Sonné, il lui fallut près d'une minute, avant de reconnaître le seigneur Gauvain. Puis son regard se posa sur Léodagan, qui s'éloignait, s'éloignait, s'éloignait toujours plus…

Dans un ultime élan, Maggie essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte du chevalier, pour courir vers son Père. Mais le premier était trop fort et le second avait à présent disparu. Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge. Elle aurait voulu hurler : de rage et de désespoir, mais il lui sembla que l'air avait déserté ses poumons. Alors elle se mit à marteler la poitrine de Gauvain, qui y resta insensible, puisque son armure le protégeait contre les petits poings de la jouvencelle. Margareth aurait voulu le griffer au visage, mais les soubresauts provoqués par le galop de leur monture ne lui permirent que de s'agripper au bras qui la tenait pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

La course folle de l'armée en fuite se ralentit aux abords des collines.

– La nuit tombe, déclara Arthur. Arrêtons-nous, un instant.

Il descendit de cheval et des hommes vinrent se joindre à lui pour l'aider à démonter Bedivère qui, à présent pâle comme la mort, tenait toujours serré contre lui son moignon ensanglanté. Arthur se tourna ensuite vers Merlin.

– Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un médecin ici : vois si tu peux le sauver.

Plus loin, Gauvain s'arrêta près d'un petit bosquet, à l'écart, et fit descendre de cheval son aide-de-camp. Il attacha ensuite l'animal à un arbre. Mais à peine le temps pour lui de se retourner, qu'il se prit un bourre-pif en pleine poire. Elle avait beau être menue, elle frappait fort la donzelle !

– Mais par les dieux ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

– Comment avez-vous osé ? hurla-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

Gauvain fut surpris par le premier assaut, qui l'obligea à reculer. Mais à la seconde charge, il était préparé. Il attrapa les bras de Margareth et les immobilisa dans son dos. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de se débattre comme une diablesse.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Vous sauver la vie ? Pardonnez-moi, ça m'a échappé. Je m'abstiendrais à l'avenir, soyez en assurée !

Elle parvint à se libérer et se retourna face à lui, plantée sur ses deux jambes, le foudroyant du regard.

– Mon Père était là-bas ! J'allais me porter à son secours ! S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, je jure que vous me le paierez !

– Il a _ses hommes_ pour veiller sur lui ! Vous comptiez faire quoi, défaire tout le bataillon à vous toute seule ? Ils vous auraient taillée en pièces avant que vous n'ayez atteint Léodagan…

– Au moins je serais morte en défendant mon propre sang !

– Idiote ! Qu'est-ce que vous y auriez gagné ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire _à_ _vous_ ?

Gauvain manqua une respiration, considérant la jeune femme comme si elle était à moitié folle.

– Moi morte, vous auriez été libéré de ce pacte ridicule !

– Je me serais du même coup déshonoré en vous laissant massacrée. Jamais je n'aurais osé me présenter devant mon Roi après une chose pareille.

– Vous préférez donc l'Honneur à la Liberté !?

– La Liberté est un leurre si je dois la gagner au dépend de votre vie !

Cette déclaration eut le mérite de couper la chique à la jeune furie. Gauvain en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée.

– De toutes les femmes ou fillettes que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, vous êtes de loin la plus folle, la plus bornée, la plus brutale et – si vous me pardonnez l'expression – la plus couillue ! Mais surtout, vous êtes la plus belle des emmerdeuses…

Margareth ne disait toujours pas un mot.

– Et je ne peux supporter l'idée de perdre un oiseau rare tel que vous. Je vous ai prise pour raison d'état, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pour mon cœur, et mon cœur seulement, que je veux vous garder, maintenant.

Là, la jeune femme fut définitivement assommée. Gauvain se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Quitte à ce qu'il se récolte un nouveau crochet du droit à l'arrivée. Il agrippa Margareth par les épaules et lui plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche. Au début, la jeune femme demeura sans mouvement, comme frapper par la foudre. Puis, un léger frémissement accompagna l'ouverture de sa bouche. La vibration d'un gémissement vint mourir entre leurs lèvres unies, quand Gauvain glissa sa langue à l'intérieur.

Un bruit de branche qui craque sous une botte obligea le chevalier à se détacher de son aide-de-camp, pour voir Elyan à quelques pas d'eux. Malgré l'obscurité de plus en plus opaque, Gauvain ne manqua pas son air ahuri.

– A… Arthur te demande, hésita son camarade. Le seigneur Léodagan nous a retrouvés. Ils essaient de se mettre d'accord sur la suite à donner aux opérations.

Gauvain hocha la tête et suivit son compagnon. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de Margareth, craignant qu'elle ne décide qu'il méritait un deuxième marron.

Les deux chevaliers marchèrent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. Si Elyan s'efforçait de demeurer neutre, Gauvain n'avait cependant aucun mal à percevoir sa gêne. Il préféra crever l'abcès, avant que son ami ne se fasse de fausses idées, si ce n'était déjà le cas.

– Ecoute vieux… Pour ce que tu as vu…

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, répliqua Elyan, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Je te l'accorde, seulement je ne voudrais pas que tu interprètes mal ce qui s'est passé.

- Je comprends que ces fiançailles imposées t'aient chamboulé et qu'avec la guerre tu n'es rien trouvé d'autre pour te défouler…

– Justement, à propos de ça…

– Ca me fait juste de la peine pour Léon.

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Léon a à voir là-dedans ?

– Hé bien… J'ai bien vu que toi et lui… vous étiez… _très proches…_

– Quoi ?!

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, s'empressa d'ajouter Elyan. Je ne vous juge pas. Je comprends tout à fait que vous n'ayez pas voulu en faire étalage.

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait imaginer un truc pareil ?

– J'avais bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps Léon était devenu un peu… _lunatique_. Comme s'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur. Et puis, je t'ai vu le consoler, une fois alors qu'il était revenu bredouille après la disparition de Merlin.

Le fameux jour où Gauvain avait surpris le regard énamouré que Léon portait sur Gwyneth, la compagne de Merlin. C'est vrai qu'Elyan était entré alors qu'il venait juste de lui commander de renoncer à cette inclination qui ne saurait avoir de suite…

Et Elyan avait cru que… _Oh par les Dieux !..._

– J'imagine que tes fiançailles avec Dame Margareth ont ruiné vos espoirs…

_Et maintenant, Elyan prenait un ton compatissant ! C'était un vrai cauchemar !_

– Ecoute-moi bien, lança Gauvain en se plantant devant lui. Tu n'y es pas du tout. Il n'y a absolument rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien entre moi et Léon. Nous sommes amis, frères d'armes **et ça s'arrête là**. J'aime _les filles_. Tu entends ?

– Et je ne t'ai pas surpris en train de rouler un patin à ton aide-de-camp, renchérit Elyan d'un ton ironique.

Gauvain allait répliquer, puis renonça. Au point où il en était, il serait plus difficile de faire avaler à son ami qu'il faisait des déclarations d'amour à sa fiancée, que de le laisser croire qu'il tapait effectivement dans la garnison.

* * *

Les chefs militaires s'étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp et débattaient déjà vivement. En fait, de débat, Arthur et Léodagan jouaient à qui-gueule-le-plus-fort tandis qu'Elaina vidait consciencieusement le gobelet de vin chaud que Perceval lui avait donné.

– J'avais dit à messire Léon de nous rejoindre. Il doit faire route vers le nord à l'heure actuelle. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, lui et mes hommes vont se faire massacrer !

– Nous n'allons pas faire courir à leur perte les troupes qu'il nous reste pour quelques soldats égarés ! Le plus urgent est d'aller à la rencontre de Bayard. Là-bas, nous pourrons reconstituer nos troupes et repartir à l'assaut !

– Faites-vous une raison, le nord est perdu ! Nous devons à tout prix sauver ce qu'il nous reste !...

– Et vous croyez être le seul à vouloir protéger les vôtres, Pendragon ? J'ai laissé mon épouse et mes filles à l'arrière. Mes terres sont sur le passage de l'armée d'Olaf ! Bedivère a perdu sa main d'épée, et peut-être la vie, en sauvant la vôtre ! J'en ai assez de saigner les miens pour réparer vos bêtises. Si vous vouliez que vos hommes soient en sécurité, vous auriez dû commencer par ne pas les détacher de votre armée. Tout ça pour mettre au chaud votre maudite souris…

Cette fois, Arthur dégaina son épée. Et aurait probablement fondu sur Léodagan si les forces conjointes des chevaliers de l'un et de l'autre ne s'étaient pas dressées pour les tenir séparés.

– Mes seigneurs…

Le silence se fit autour du feu lorsque les hommes virent Merlin sortir de l'ombre et s'avancer vers les flammes, entre les deux opposants.

– Messire Merlin, comment va Bedivère ? demanda Léodagan.

– J'ai nettoyé et cautérisé la plaie, bandé le moignon et lui est donné une décoction de plantes pour calmer sa douleur. Mais la fièvre le fait délirer. Il va falloir le surveiller en permanence.

– Va-t-il s'en sortir ? s'enquit à son tour Arthur.

– J'ai fait tout mon possible. Je dis bien _tout_. Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire repousser sa main. Au moins est-il hors de danger, pour le moment. Mais si nous devons nous attarder encore hors d'un lieu chaud et sain, j'ai peur qu'il ne résiste pas.

– Je le reconduis chez moi, déclara Léodagan. Là-bas mes médecins le soigneront, puis j'emmènerais tous les miens sur les terres du seigneur Bayard. Pour autant que je sache, ses frontières tiennent encore elles. Il a eu la présence d'esprit de repousser Olaf à la minute où ses troupes sont entrées sur son territoire.

– Faites cela, répliqua Arthur. Moi, je vais porter secours à mes hommes.

– Arthur, avec votre permission…

Le jeune Roi sursauta. Il avait perdu l'habitude que Merlin lui parle avec autant de déférence.

– Nous diviser maintenant serait une très mauvaise idée. Loth et Olaf sont à l'affût. Ils nous ont porté un coup terrible, mais nous ne sommes pas encore vaincus. Loth sait faire la différence. Maintenant que nous sommes affaiblis, il ne va plus nous accorder un moment de répit. Nous devons plus que jamais rester unis. Léodagan a raison : le plus sage est de se rendre auprès de Bayard.

– Et que fais-tu de Léon ? protesta Arthur. Que fais-tu de Guenièvre et de Camelot ? Dois-je les laisser sans protections ?

– Vous avez laissé des hommes sur place pour défendre votre Royaume, Arthur. Faîtes-leur un minimum confiance.

Merlin parlait d'une voix claire et mesurée, mais où perçait une certaine autorité. Jamais encore on ne l'avait vu s'exprimer ainsi. Il parlait d'égal à égal avec les deux souverains, malgré la distance qu'il affichait envers l'un et l'autre. Ce qui blessa quelque peu Arthur, et dans son orgueil de souverain, et dans son attachement pour Merlin.

– Pour ce qui est de messire Léon… Je peux essayer de l'avertir, par le biais… d'autres moyens…

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la Dame du Lac. Cependant, Arthur doutait fort que Léon accepte d'écouter les recommandations d'une créature qui lui apparaitrait dans un ruisseau. Quoi que… De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de meilleure option. Se lancer au travers d'un territoire ennemi, pour retrouver une garnison égarée était une entreprise des plus téméraires, pour ne pas dire suicidaire. Et il devait songer aux hommes dont il avait déjà la responsabilité. Et à ceux qui l'accompagnait. A Bedivère qui s'était sacrifié pour lui…

– Soit, dit-il. Nous vous escorterons, Sire Léodagan.

Mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils découvrirent, en arrivant en vue du château du connétable.

De loin, la demeure paraissait intacte. Comme si nul n'était venu troubler la quiétude de la région. Mais en se rapprochant, ils virent les fumées noires qui s'échappaient des toits des maisons. Ils virent les murs de pierres effondrés, les tours défoncées. Ils sentirent l'odeur de cendre et de mort. Ils virent les cadavres s'amonceler sur le chemin : des gardes, mais aussi des villageois, des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants. Enfin, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cour principale du château, des corps sans vie jonchaient le sol.

Merlin et les chevaliers organisèrent immédiatement des patrouilles pour partir à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Arthur resta près de Léodagan. Tandis que Gauvain ne quitta pas des yeux Margareth, qui marchait hagarde au milieu de la cour. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit : au sujet des femmes qui sont arrachées en pleine nuit de leur maison, par des pillards. Devant lui, la jeune femme voyait son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Soudain, elle se figea, fixant un point droit devant elle. Gauvain suivit la direction. Mais ce fut Léodagan le plus rapide.

– _SELIE !_

Oubliant tout orgueil, toute fierté, toute retenue, le seigneur courut vers son épouse, étendue au pied des marches de l'escalier d'honneur. Ses cheveux roux auréolaient son visage devenu pâle, un filet de sang s'échappait à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais le plus inquiétant était la tâche brune qui s'étendait sur sa robe et puait le sang.

Cependant, lorsque Léodagan souleva délicatement sa tête, Sélie ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Ce fut au même moment que Margareth tomba à genoux aux côtés de son Père. La Dame eut un faible sourire en les reconnaissant tous les deux.

– Vous êtes revenus… finalement.

Son timbre de voix était faible. Si faible…

– Sélie, articula son époux avec difficulté, qui a fait cela ?

– Les soldats d'Olaf… Nous les croyions avec nous… Nous leur avons ouvert les portes… Mais à la nuit tombée… Ils ont tué… Tué tout le monde…

– Oh ! Mère ! Pardonnez-moi ! éclata Margareth. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous quitter…

Elle s'effondra en sanglot sur la poitrine de Sélie, qui lui tapota faiblement la tête du bout des doigts.

– Vous avez bien fait… Sans quoi vous vous seriez retrouvée au milieu du massacre… Je n'ose imaginer ce qui ce serait passé…

– Et Mary ? demanda soudain Léodagan. Où est-elle ?

– Dès que l'attaque a commencé… Je lui ai fait quitter le château… A cheval… Je… Je ne sais pas où elle est…

Sa tête bascula en arrière, sur l'épaule de son époux.

– Sélie… Sélie, restez avec moi ! ordonna Léodagan en la secouant vivement.

La Dame se reporta légèrement vers l'avant, mais on voyait bien que cet effort lui coûtait une énergie considérable. Elle devait agoniser seule, au milieu de ses gens, depuis plusieurs jours. C'était même un miracle qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Elle regarda son seigneur époux droit dans les yeux et, chose étonnante, parut même lui sourire.

– Par pitié,… assurez-vous bien qu'elle épouse le seigneur Gauvain, dit-elle en désignant Margareth qui pleurait silencieusement sur le ventre de sa Mère. Et je veux des funérailles traditionnelles…

– Qui parle de funérailles ? Vous n'allez pas mourir…

– Cessez de dire n'importe quoi… Au moins, faîtes-moi la grâce de partir sans avoir à entendre une autre de vos bêtises…

– Sélie… Je vous interdis de me quitter…

– Vous savez très bien… que je ne vous obéis jamais…

– Je suis trop vieux pour me remarier, gémit soudain Léodagan.

– Tant mieux, répliqua sa femme dans un dernier râle. Je plaindrais celle qui aurait dû prendre ma suite…

Puis elle bascula de nouveau la tête en arrière. Et ce fut terminé.

Un groupe fut immédiatement envoyé dans la forêt alentour, afin de retrouver Dame Mary, Margareth et Léodagan en tête.

– Je te maudis Olaf, grognait inlassablement ce dernier comme une litanie. Réjouis-toi de n'avoir plus ni épouse ni fille, sans quoi je me serais fait un plaisir de les égorger sous tes yeux.

– Que dites-vous ? s'exclama soudain Merlin. Olaf n'a plus de fille ?

– Non. Elle est morte, il y de cela près de six ans.

– La nouvelle ne nous ait pas parvenue à Camelot.

– C'est que ce vieux gredin s'est bien gardé de faire une annonce officielle. C'est la rumeur qui s'est chargé de colporter la nouvelle. C'est que la gamine n'était plus visible depuis près de dix ans.

– Comment ?

– Je n'ai pas les détails. Mais on prétend qu'elle était devenue complètement folle. Son père la tenait enfermée, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle a réussi à échapper à ses gardiens. On raconte qu'elle s'est jetée du haut d'une tour.

Merlin demeura interdit. Il n'avait plus songé à la jeune femme depuis sa venue à Camelot, il y avait dix ans de cela justement. Elle et Arthur s'étaient vus envoûter par un sortilège du bouffon du roi Alined, qui les avait transformés en tourtereaux pépiant et absolument abrutis – enfin, plus qu'à leur habitude. Heureusement, un baiser du _véritable amour_ d'Arthur y avait mis bon ordre. Seulement, une fois son prince tiré d'affaire, Merlin ne s'était plus soucié du sort de la princesse. Il n'avait même pas songé aux conséquences que cela aurait, si d'aventure Viviane n'était jamais libérée de l'enchantement. Il faut dire que les choses étaient tellement compliquées en ce temps-là.

Il sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Lorsqu'Olaf avait rejoint l'Alliance, sa fille était déjà morte depuis six ans… Depuis le mariage d'Arthur et Guenièvre.

Gauvain ne quittait pas Margareth. Il avait échappé à une séance de sermon en règle pour avoir caché une femme parmi les soldats, la fille d'une puissant seigneur par-dessus le marché, ce qui, vu de l'extérieur, était loin de faire très chevaleresque. Ca ressemblait plus à une pantalonnade du plus mauvais goût. Mais aux vues des circonstances, Arthur avait préféré s'abstenir de lui faire le moindre reproche. Le Roi avait seulement exigé qu'il assure la surveillance et la sécurité de sa promise. Ce qui en soi était des plus normales.

Les deux fiancés ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis leur baiser sous le bosquet. Maggie semblait l'esquiver autant que possible. Etait-elle furieuse ou gênée par ses déclarations ? Difficile à dire. En tous les cas, elle ne pouvait plus croiser son regard sans se mettre à rougir comme une tomate.

Mais à cet instant précis, la seule préoccupation de la jeune femme était sa sœur cadette.

– Elle qui tremble à l'idée de sortir une fois la nuit tombée. Je n'ose imaginer à quel point elle doit être angoissée, toute seule au milieu des bois.

– Comment être sûr que les hommes d'Olaf ne l'ont pas capturée ?

– Ma sœur n'a pas sa pareille pour ce qui est de disparaître. Déjà quand nous étions petites et qu'elle voulait échapper aux colères de nos parents, elle trouvait toujours la cachette idéale. Une fois, elle a même été introuvable pendant une journée entière. Mère était prête à lancer des recherches en dehors du château. C'est finalement un des lévriers qui l'a retrouvée, cachée sous une dizaine d'édredons, dans la laverie.

Ses yeux brillèrent en évoquant ce souvenir.

– Pour une fois, Père était tellement soulagé qu'il n'a pas songé à la réprimander. Je ne me rappelle même plus quelle bêtise elle avait faite. De toute façon, elle faisait tout un drame de presque rien. Je commettais des sottises dix fois pires.

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. La nuit commençait à tomber, ils allumèrent des torches, se divisèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain. Malgré le danger de demeurer dans les bois après le couché du soleil, Léodagan n'entendait pas abandonner avant d'être fixé sur le sort de sa cadette. Et nul n'osait le dissuader. Arthur lui-même avait dépêché la moitié de ses hommes pour participer aux recherches.

Ce fut au détour d'un sentier qu'une épée jaillit de derrière un arbre et manqua de peu couper en deux l'un des chevaliers. Croyant à une embuscade, Gauvain dégainait déjà pour se lancer à l'assaut, mais Margareth lui agrippa le bras.

– Arrêtez !

Désarmée, elle s'avança doucement vers la silhouette. L'épée en garde, la personne était en haillons, une masse de cheveux sales lui recouvrait le visage. Bien que l'arme soit tenue d'une main ferme, on pouvait percevoir le bruit précipité de sa respiration et le tremblement de ses membres. On aurait dit une bête aux abois. Margareth tendit prudemment le bras vers elle.

– Mary ?

La silhouette se raidit, pointa l'épée sur sa poitrine. Gauvain s'avança, mais Maggie l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Mary, insista-t-elle. C'est moi, c'est Maggie.

– Mag-gie…

La voix était érayée, tel le murmure d'un spectre.

Margareth se rapprocha encore et posa une main sur les doigts fins qui s'accrochaient encore à la garde de l'épée. Elle fit s'abaisser la lame et étreignit précieusement la malheureuse créature dans ses bras. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre à la lumière des torches.

* * *

Au crépuscule du lendemain, tous étaient réunis sur le bord de la rivière : les soldats, Arthur, Merlin, Léodagan et ses filles, et les quelques survivants retrouvés au hasard des recherches dans les décombres du château. Ces derniers avaient loué la bravoure de Dame Sélie lors de l'attaque. La châtelaine avait elle-même dirigé les gardes et fait s'évader le maximum de gens par les souterrains de la ville.

A présent, la brave Dame reposait dans ventre d'une barque garnie de paille et de fleurs des champs. Les chevaliers de Léodagan la tirèrent sur l'eau où elle glissa tranquillement sur le fil du courant.

Le seigneur et ses filles se tenaient tous les trois debout sur une butte qui surplombait la rivière. Margareth portait toujours ses habits de soldat, le visage grave et impassible, tenant son arc à bout de bras. Mary était toute fluette dans sa longue tunique de toile, enveloppé dans le manteau de son Père, ses cheveux châtains lui tombant sur les épaules. Léodagan se tenait droit comme la Justice, ses yeux ambrés ne quittant pas la barque qui s'éloignait au loin, portée par le courant.

Le murmure du vent élevait la voix fluette de Mary qui chantait de son timbre encore légèrement érayé une litanie aux airs lugubres, dans une langue ancienne, qui n'était pas celle des druides. Merlin, qui écoutait attentivement, supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une prière traditionnelle picte. Après tout, ce rituel leur était dédié, car c'était ainsi que Sélie avait souhaité quitté ce monde : en héritière des anciennes coutumes.

A la fin de l'oraison, Margareth tendit son arc et décocha une flèche ardente en direction de la barque. La flammèche monta vers le ciel, décrivant un arc de cercle parfait au dessus de la rivière, avant de retomber sur l'embarcation de Sélie. Celle-ci prit feu, ses flammes montant dans le ciel et se fondant dans l'horizon mordoré du couché de soleil.

* * *

_Laissez une petite review, s'il vous plait. C'est pour nourrir l'auteure ^^'_


	23. Chapter 23

_Comme toujours je remercie chaleureusement mes lecteurs/lectrices pour leur fidélité, et plus particulièrement _**Julie Winchester **_(Tu t'en doutes qu'avec une telle promise, il allait pas tenir longtemps le cher Gauvain ;), _**ninoox-974-91 **_(Le quiproquo entre Elyan et Gauvain me démangeait depuis le chapitre 10...xD), _**Roussette **_, _**lolOw **_(Oui, j'ai pas été tendre avec Bedivère dans ce chapitre...:s Pour ma défense, dans la légende originelle, il est décrit comme le chevalier qui n'a qu'une main. Ca lui faisait une perte glorieuse comme cela, puisque c'était en défendant Arthur.) et _**Mariepolska **_(En fait le titre exact c'est : "la plus belle des emmerdeuses" c'est un peu plus flatteur... xD ;)_

_Et bien sûr, un grand merci comme toujours à Shima-chan pour son travail de correction et son soutien sans faille._

_Bon à part ça, au chapitre de cette semaine : retour à Camelot, transition et nouvelle stratégie..._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Et maintenant ?

Assise à sa table de travail, Guenièvre faisait et refaisait les comptes depuis près d'une heure. Au point que les chiffres et les lettres dansaient devant ses yeux et semblaient se mettre à gigoter comme s'ils se moquaient d'elle. Elle finit par repousser le parchemin et posa les coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains, tout en se frottant vigoureusement les tempes.

Rentrée à Camelot, contrainte et forcée, la jeune Reine n'avait pas voulu demeurer inactive et s'était faite un devoir de reprendre en main la gestion du château et de la ville. Même loin des champs de bataille, les dégâts provoqués par la guerre s'étaient fait ressentir. A chaque fois que l'ennemi opérait une razzia sur le territoire, il en profitait pour piller le maximum de nourritures. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas emporter, il le brûlait sur place. Chaque jour amenait aux portes du château une nouvelle vague de paysans affamés qui réclamaient secours et protection.

Guenièvre leur aurait volontiers donné elle-même toute la nourriture qu'elle avait à disposition. Mais le lendemain, il n'y aurait alors plus rien pour les nourrir. Elle avait beau rationner encore et encore, les provisions fondaient comme neige au soleil. Elle n'était pas non plus la dernière à faire des sacrifices : se contentant pour ses repas d'une bouillie d'avoine – certes bien fade, mais qui avait le mérite de tenir au corps une bonne partie de la journée – et d'un morceau de pain. Elle était d'ailleurs d'une constitution robuste. Son passé de simple fille du commun l'avait préparée à endurer les privations et les épreuves. On ne pouvait hélas en dire autant des courtisans. Les convaincre de faire davantage de restrictions sur leur alimentation était une entreprise autrement plus compliquée et périlleuse que de monter à l'assaut d'une tour de guet.

Mais Gwen ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner par ces regards hautains et ces mines renfrognées. Elle s'était lancée dans une grande campagne contre les resquilleurs, qui tentaient de cacher des denrées ici et là pour les soustraire au fond commun. Pour ce faire, elle organisait des descentes régulières par la garde dans les appartements privés des nobles, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Combien de caches, de coffres, de garde-robes, d'armoires, de matelas, d'oreillers, s'étaient avérés dissimuler une quantité de nourriture absolument indécente ? En pensant aux villageois, aux mères avec leurs enfants faméliques, qui venaient chaque jour lui réclamer un petit sac de grain pour tenter de subsister la semaine, Gwen en était malade.

Bien sûr, ces actions ne lui valaient que des grognements et des quolibets de la part des coupables. Une fois, à bout de nerf, elle avait fait mettre au pilori un courtisan qui, après que l'on eût retrouvé un cochon entier dans ses appartements, s'était encore permis de l'insulter et de crier au scandale et à l'indignité.

– Vous voulez de l'indignité ?

La voix de Gwen avait claqué comme un fouet.

– Je vais vous en donner.

Honnêtement, elle n'aurait jamais cru que les choses iraient si loin. La nourriture étant si rare – au point que même les légumes avariés étaient récupérés pour la soupe – elle pensait que les villageois se contenteraient de laisser l'homme cuire au soleil toute la journée. Mais en apprenant que ce dernier avait caché de la viande, ils l'avaient aussitôt abreuvé d'insultes et s'étaient mis à lui jeter des pierres. Guenièvre avait été obligée de faire intervenir la garde pour le faire évacuer, sans quoi la foule furieuse aurait probablement fini par le mettre en pièces.

Gwen en était encore toute retournée. Parfois, elle en arrivait à se dire que la frontière entre l'autorité et la tyrannie était vraiment très mince, et que si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle serait bien capable de basculer du mauvais côté sans même s'en apercevoir.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions amères, Gwyneth entra dans la salle munie d'un plateau sur lequel reposait une tasse fumante.

– J'ai pensé qu'un petit fortifiant ne vous ferait pas de mal, dit-elle en plaçant la tasse entre les mains de sa maîtresse.

– Je te remercie, Gwyneth. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas soif.

– Ce ne sont que des herbes et un peu d'eau chaude, insista la servante.

Depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois qu'elle apportait quelque friandise à sa Reine, souvent bien modeste, celle-ci la dédaignait machinalement en affirmant ne pas avoir faim. Alors même que Gwyneth pouvait entendre son ventre gargouiller.

– J'ai pris celles qui sont dans le laboratoire de Gaius. Elles ne manqueront à personne, je vous l'assure.

Guenièvre jeta cette fois sur le breuvage un œil suspicieux. Surprenant son regard, la servante mis ses poings sur les hanches.

– J'ai fait très attention à ne prendre que celles dont j'étais certaine de l'identification. Jamais je n'irais vous servir un breuvage empoisonné.

Elle faisait l'offusquée, mais ses mimiques avaient le mérite de faire sourire Gwen.

– Il faut que vous preniez des forces, insista encore Gwyneth. Vous flottez déjà dans vos vêtements. Où irions-nous si vous n'arriviez même plus à quitter votre lit ?

Gwen finit par céder. La boisson lui piqua la gorge, mais une fois avalée elle sentit un courant chaud bienfaisant lui traverser les épaules et la colonne vertébrale.

– Je te remercie, dit-elle en reposant la tasse vide sur le plateau.

La servante s'apprêtait à les remporter lorsque les battants des grandes portes s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser passer Messire Keu et Messire Léon.

Guenièvre poussa intérieurement un profond soupir en les voyant tous les deux marcher droit vers elle. Depuis que Léon était revenu précipitamment de son expédition avortée vers le nord de l'île, les deux hommes se livraient une guerre d'autorité acharnée.

En quittant Camelot, Arthur avait confié la sécurité de la ville et du château au seigneur Keu, qui s'en était dignement acquitté. En d'autres circonstances, le commandement serait naturellement revenu à Léon, mais celui-ci était sensé être au combat avec les autres chevaliers et le Roi. Or, après la terrible défaite de l'Alliance, alors que la troupe qui avait fait le détour pour ramener Guenièvre en sécurité, au sein de son château, faisait route vers le nord, ils avaient croisé le sorcier Alator qui affirmait porter, au nom d'Arthur et de Merlin, l'ordre aux hommes de faire immédiatement demi-tour. Après avoir longuement hésité, Léon avait finalement obtempéré. Il avait dû pour cela rappeler à sa mémoire l'aide précieuse qu'Alator et ses fidèles avaient apporté à Camelot lors de la terrible attaque du sorcier Jazor.

C'est le cœur gros que Léon avait refranchi le portail de la ville basse : frustré et déçu d'être séparé de ses compagnons d'armes et surtout d'être obligé de ronger son frein entre les murs de la citadelle. Il avait bien tenté de reprendre le commandement de la défense, mais s'était fait vertement rabroué par Keu, qui n'entendait pas céder un pouce d'autorité sans un ordre direct d'Arthur. Et c'est ainsi que cette petite guéguerre ridicule avait débuté entre les deux clans : les gardes demeurant fidèles à leur capitaine, tandis que les chevaliers soutenaient fermement Léon. Comme si les soucis n'étaient pas suffisants ?

Gwen s'efforçait autant que possible de rester en dehors de ce différend qu'elle jugeait par trop puéril et ridicule. Autant elle ne voulait pas froisser l'orgueil du seigneur Keu qui, en dépit de son mauvais caractère et de son tempérament obstiné, était un serviteur dévoué et efficace. Elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante du soutien sans faille qu'il lui avait apporté contre les resquilleurs qui tentaient de spolier les réserves de Camelot. Autant sa tendresse et son amitié pour Léon l'empêchait de le corriger ouvertement, bien qu'elle lui en veuille de s'abaisser à de telles sottises, alors qu'ils avaient des sujets autrement plus graves à régler. Mais par moment, il lui prenait l'envie d'en prendre un pour frapper l'autre. Elle avait même essayé de demander à Gwyneth si elle ne connaissait pas un philtre ou un sortilège qui les fasse se mettre d'accord.

– J'en connais très peu de cette nature, avait répondu la jeune sorcière. Et croyez-moi, les effets obtenus risqueraient d'être plus perturbants que la situation actuelle.

– Ce n'est pas une garnison que nous avons, avait grommelé Guenièvre, mais une garderie.

Voyant les deux hommes s'avancer vers elle, l'air d'importance, Guenièvre inspira profondément et se leva posément de son siège.

– Messieurs, dit-elle, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ?

– Ma Reine, intervint Sire Léon, un messager vient d'arriver au château. Il annonce le retour des troupes à Camelot.

_Encore des bouches supplémentaires à nourrir,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Gwen. D'autant que les soldats étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué à ravitailler. Des hommes avec le ventre à moitié vide faisaient des défenseurs moins efficaces.

– Le Roi marche à leur tête, précisa Léon.

Le souci laissa place à l'euphorie. A l'idée de revoir bientôt son royal époux, Guenièvre se sentit chavirer. Gwyneth dut même se porter à son secours pour la soutenir.

– Quand revient-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– D'ici trois à quatre jours…

Léon était partagé face à la pâleur et l'œil brillant de sa souveraine. Mais le vertige de Guenièvre était autant dû à son manque d'alimentation qu'à son émotion à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt serrer Arthur dans ses bras. Elle s'appuyait au bras de sa servante, son cœur battait fort comme à un premier rendez-vous. Oublié la famine, la guerre, le danger : Arthur rentrait. Arthur serait bientôt là. C'était en cet instant la seule chose qui comptait.

Le jeune Roi de Camelot fut accueilli par les acclamations des habitants. Malgré la faim, malgré la guerre et la peur, les sujets étaient heureux de revoir leur souverain entre les murs de la citadelle. Le teint brûlé par le soleil, l'armure poussiéreuse, une barbe de trois jours sur un visage amaigri, Arthur n'en demeurait pas moins d'un charisme incroyable : laissant les badauds s'approcher pour caresser l'encolure de sa monture et lui toucher les genoux. Il tendait même le bras pour serrer quelques mains fébriles tendues vers lui. Après des mois et des mois de combats interminables, revoir leur souverain au sein de sa ville natale, vivant et en bonne santé, leur redonnait espoir et courage.

* * *

Arthur s'efforçait de faire bonne figure devant ses sujets, mais dans son cœur régnait une brume opaque. Les pertes de Camelot avaient été lourdes. Il avait perdu deux de ses principaux alliés : l'une était morte, l'autre l'avait trahi. Bedivère avait été gravement blessé. Il avait déliré jusqu'à leur arrivée au domaine de Bayard, malgré les soins diligents de Dame Mary. La jeune femme l'avait impressionné par sa dévotion envers son fiancé. Bien que d'une nature délicate et sensible, elle ne s'était laissée rebuter ni par l'aspect effrayant de son moignon, ni par l'odeur infecte qui en émanait. Elle aida Merlin sans broncher, à changer les bandages et nettoyer le moignon. Du coin de l'œil, l'Enchanteur l'avait vue pâlir et nulle doute que la nausée l'avait saisie à la gorge plus d'une fois. Mais devant lui, elle s'efforçait de rester stoïque.

_Dommage que son fiancé ne puisse pas être conscient de tous les efforts qu'elle déploie pour lui,_ songea-t-il. _Il n'aurait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'elle lui porte._ _Cette blessure soulèverait le cœur du guerrier le plus aguerri._

Une fois arrivé sur les terres de Bayard, ce dernier les avait accueillis à bras ouverts. Jamais Arthur n'aurait cru être aussi soulagé de pouvoir se réfugier entre les murs de l'ancien ennemi juré de son défunt Père.

Bayard leur conta que ses éclaireurs avaient repéré l'armée d'Olaf, près des frontières sans être inquiétée par les troupes du roi Loth. Flairant le mauvais coup, il avait fait envoyer un message à Bedivère et Arthur. Lui-même n'était pas en mesure d'intervenir, les troupes de Loth l'encerclaient et menaçaient à tout moment d'envahir ses terres. De plus, la princesse Mithian avait été gravement blessée lors d'une bataille. Il s'était fait un devoir de veiller sur elle et répugnait à l'abandonner ainsi, aussi vulnérable, dans un territoire qui menaçait d'être envahi à tout instant. Tout cela, il l'avait expliqué patiemment aux chevaliers Bohort et Elyan lorsque ces derniers, mandatés par Arthur, étaient venus aux nouvelles. Ceux-ci avaient pu confirmer les faits à leur Roi. Bohort avait lui-même pu constater l'état de Mithian : une vilaine entaille au flan droit, qui s'était infectée, s'accompagnant d'une très mauvaise fièvre. Ayant quelques connaissances de bases en matière de guérison des plaies1, le jeune chevalier s'était fait un devoir de la veiller et de donner des directives pour la soigner. Après l'avoir examinée, à la demande d'Arthur, Merlin ne put qu'approuver le traitement de Bohort : Mithian se trouvait rétablie et commençait tout juste à quitter son lit.

Merlin chevauchait juste derrière son Roi en franchissant les portes de la citadelle. Lui à qui nul ne prêtait attention autrefois voyait aujourd'hui tous les regards se braquer sur sa personne. La populace lui témoignait presque autant de ferveur – mais de façon plus retenue, plus discrète – que pour Arthur et les chevaliers les plus prestigieux de Camelot. Ces derniers suivaient juste derrière : Gauvain, suivi de Margareth – Léodagan avait expressément demandé que sa fille aînée demeure sous la garde de son fiancé –, de Perceval, d'Elyan et de Bohort, qui comme à son habitude faisait la grise mine, contrairement à son frère cadet Lionel, qui lui était tout radieux de revenir à Camelot comme s'il rentrait chez lui.

Un modeste comité d'accueil les attendait sur les marches de l'escalier d'honneur : Guenièvre, à la fois pâle et radieuse, qui devait se faire violence pour ne pas dévaler les marches et se jeter au cou de son seigneur et maître, encadré par les seigneurs Keu et Léon, Gwyneth se trouvant non loin d'elle, avec à ses côtés – ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les arrivants – Alator.

Sautant à bas de son cheval, Merlin marcha droit vers le magicien, oubliant toutes notions protocolaires et passant à côté de Guenièvre sans même la saluer. Ce qui lui valut le regard assassin de Keu et les airs interloqués de quelques gardes et courtisans. Se rendant compte de sa bévue, il se tourna précipitamment vers sa Reine et esquissa un brouillon de révérence. Mais Gwen, pas plus qu'Arthur, ne se formalisa ni de cela, ni du reste. Par un simple regard, sans échanger un mot, ils comprirent que chacun était à ses préoccupations et aux exigences de ses responsabilités. Gwen savait qu'Alator n'avait accompagné Léon à Camelot que dans l'espoir de pouvoir y rencontrer Merlin. Les deux mages devaient avoir des choses importantes à se dirent.

– Vos Majestés, dit-il posément, si ma présence ne vous est d'aucune utilité, je souhaiterais me retirer.

– Tu peux disposer, Merlin, répondit calmement Arthur. Nous nous verrons au Conseil.

L'Enchanteur s'inclina respectueusement et parti précipitamment, talonné par Gwyneth et Alator.

Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers le laboratoire de Gaius. Son cœur se resserra tel un petit chat roulé en boule, lorsqu'il réalisa que ces lieux ne verraient plus jamais leur propriétaire. Il en demeura un instant figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, incapable de mettre un pied dans la pièce où son vieux mentor et lui avaient tant de fois discuté et disserté ensemble sur l'avenir d'Albion et le leur. Mais en sentant la présence de Gwyneth et d'Alator dans son dos, il se força à avancer, doucement, comme s'il pénétrait dans un sanctuaire.

Gwyneth l'avait dépassé et s'était empressé de tirer un siège vers lui et en présenta un autre à Alator. En l'absence de Merlin, elle s'était efforcée d'entretenir la pièce, pour que ce dernier la trouvât propre et en ordre à son retour, si bien qu'elle s'y sentait aussi à l'aise que dans les appartements de sa maîtresse. D'ailleurs, elle se mit en devoir de prendre en main Merlin, à peine ce dernier assis.

– Pour commencer, dit-elle, une bonne coupe s'impose. Tu ne peux pas décemment te présenter au Conseil de la Table Ronde avec cette dégaine d'homme des bois…

Et elle ressortit pour chercher une paire de ciseau et tout le nécessaire de barbier. Laissant seuls, face-à-face, Merlin et Alator.

– Je suppose que ce n'est pas par simple courtoisie que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, déclara l'Enchanteur royal.

– En effet, Emrys.

A l'instar de beaucoup de magiciens de haut-rang, Alator ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que par son nom druidique. Après tant d'années, Merlin en avait pris l'habitude, autant que du reste.

– Alvar essaie d'enrôler des mages et des sorciers pour se rallier à Loth.

De cela, Merlin n'était pas tellement surpris non plus. Après son entrevue avec le sorcier dans les cachots de Badon, il s'était douté qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Le plus étonnant était qu'il n'ait pas encore eu à essuyer une attaque frontale de magie.

– Y parvient-il ?

– La levée de l'interdiction sur la Magie a rendu les discours passés sur la nécessité d'attaquer Camelot caduques. De fait, beaucoup des nôtres n'aspirent plus qu'à vivre retirés des conflits.

– Mais ?…

Alator parut réprimer un profond soupir.

– La corruption est un défaut somme toute très humain. Et les mages ne font pas exception.

Merlin lui-même eut envie de l'imiter. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les hommes – sorciers ou simples mortels – s'obstinent à forger leur propre malheur ? Que pouvaient-ils bien vouloir de plus ? De l'or ? Du pouvoir ? Ne retenaient-ils donc aucune leçon des erreurs passées ?

– Combien a-t-il pu réunir de fidèles ?

– Une soixantaine actuellement.

Merlin retint un haut-le-cœur.

– Et _nous_, sur qui pouvons-nous compter ?

– Certains de ceux qui se sont ralliés à Camelot, lors de l'attaque de Jazor…

– Certains seulement ?

Le jeune sorcier sentait une profonde tristesse l'envahir.

– Méléagant est introuvable, expliqua Alator. Depuis son départ de Camelot, nul ne l'a revu et il ne donne pas signe de vie. Cependant, je suis tout à fait certain qu'il ne se ralliera jamais à Alvar. Il le méprise. Saunémaïne aussi est introuvable. On dit qu'il a quitté l'île.

– Je me souviens… Il m'avait dit vouloir gagner un lieu qui se trouverait au-delà de la Mer. Une forêt sacrée appelée Brocéliande.

Alator se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés. On eût dit que Merlin venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait pris son petit déjeuner avec la grande Déesse.

– Et pour les autres ? demanda précipitamment Merlin. Savez-vous si _elle_ compte agir ?

– Elle n'a donné aucun signe en ce sens. La sécurité de l'Enfant la préoccupe plus que tout le reste…

– Mais si Alvar venait la trouver ?... S'il lui offrait l'occasion de se débarrasser de moi ?...

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vous nuire en quoi que ce soit. Elle a changé Merlin. Et même si ses anciennes rancœurs n'ont pas disparu, vous le p…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Gwyneth, munie de tout le nécessaire pour rendre Merlin plus présentable. Et tandis que la jeune magicienne s'affairait à lui débroussailler la tête, Alator poursuivit calmement :

– Ce qui frêne l'engagement des nôtres, c'est l'absence d'une raison tangible.

– Ne peuvent-ils se battre pour Albion ? Pour leur Liberté ? Pour la Paix ?

– Ils vivaient en paria et proscrits depuis des années. Il faut plus que de vagues idées pour les convaincre à présent. Ils ont besoin d'un leader, d'un chef pour les unir.

– Pourquoi pas Arthur ?

Avant même d'avoir fini, Merlin se rendit compte de la naïveté de sa question. Arthur à la tête d'une armée de sorciers, c'était aussi absurde que de la neige en plein été.

– Ils se méfieront trop de lui et réciproquement. Je connais ton attachement au Haut Roi, ajouta Alator en levant le bras pour couper court aux protestations de Merlin. Nul n'a besoin de me rappeler ses mérites. Mais aussi vrai qu'un berger ne peut conduire des loups, Arthur ne peut être celui qui ralliera tous les mages d'Albion.

– Mais qui, dans ce cas ?

Merlin se reprocha immédiatement d'avoir posé la question, car il en connaissait la réponse et celle-ci lui faisait peur.

– Toi.

– Non.

Il eut un geste brusque qui surprit Gwyneth alors qu'elle était en train de lui dégager la nuque. Elle l'érafla derrière l'oreille, laissant une griffure superficielle.

– Tu es le seul qui puisse remplir ce rôle, insista Alator. Tu es le fruit de Mâab. Le dernier dragonnier. L'envoyé des dieux…

– Mon rôle est de servir et protéger Arthur, s'entêta Merlin. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe ni le charisme d'un meneur.

– Tu te trompes.

La voix douce de Gwyneth avait parlé au-dessus de lui. Il tenta un regard vers elle, mais la jeune femme l'obligea à demeurer droit tandis qu'elle tamponnait sa nuque avec un linge imbibé afin de nettoyer la petite éraflure.

– Je ne savais rien de toi ni de ton destin, lorsque tu es venu nous trouver dans la forêt. Nous étions loin d'être tous acquis à ta cause, souviens-toi. Pourtant, en quelques minutes, tu as su tous nous convaincre. Même les plus sceptiques sont tombés à genoux et ont accepté de te suivre.

Merlin ne se rappelait que trop bien ce jour. Comme il s'était senti soudain important et puissant. Voir toutes ses âmes prêtes à aller où il voudrait les mener. Cela lui avait donné le vertige. Mais cette autorité lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas être un chef, un gourou ou quel que soit le nom que les druides voudraient lui donner. Sa vie, son œuvre appartenait corps et âme à Arthur. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais en endossant ce rôle de leader, il avait le sentiment d'usurper sa place, de jouer le jeu d'Alvar, de Morgane, de Loth. Il ne voulait pas être un rival pour Arthur.

– Je défendais Camelot. Je parlais pour mon Roi. Je ne pensais qu'à protéger ceux que j'aime.

– Tu parlais avec ton cœur. Je pouvais voir ta détermination briller dans tes yeux. Et chacune de tes paroles faisaient écho avec mes propres doutes, mes propres pensées. Et il en a été de même pour tous les autres. Tu as fais plus que nous vendre un rêve, cette nuit-là. Tu as réveillé en nous quelque chose que nous avions tous cru éteint. Et toi, tu l'as rallumé. Tu l'as fait s'embraser devant nous.

Elle s'était jetée à genoux devant lui, lui caressant le visage de ses doigts fins.

– Il y a tant de forces en toi. Bien plus que tu n'oses l'imager. C'est de cette force dont nous avons tous besoin…

Merlin se perdit dans ses yeux noisette. Elle semblait tellement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Il aurait tant voulu avoir sa foi.

– Il faut que j'y réfléchisse…

Après qu'Alator se fut retiré, Gwyneth acheva son ouvrage. Elle lui coupa les cheveux courts, lui tailla la barbe, ne laissant qu'un mince collier le long de la mâchoire, avec une fine moustache lui soulignant les lèvres. Après quoi, elle entreprit de le décrasser entièrement à l'eau brûlante. Docile, Merlin se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Se demandant vaguement si Gwyneth osait être aussi directive avec Gwen. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre, choisir une tenue propre dans un coffre.

Après l'avoir nommé au poste de Conseiller Royal, Arthur avait insisté pour qu'il revoie entièrement sa garde-robe. Un ministre digne de ce nom ne pouvait se présenter en public attifé comme un vulgaire paysan. Merlin n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'intérêt à son apparence. D'abord parce que ce n'était ni dans son éducation ni dans ses mœurs. A la campagne, on se devait d'avoir des vêtements solides et adaptés à la saison, le reste était sans importance. A Camelot, il n'avait rien changé à cela. On ne demandait pas non plus à un valet d'être habillé à la dernière mode, c'eut été ridicule. Ensuite, Merlin avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas être ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'un archétype de beauté masculine : trop grand, trop maigre, la musculature d'un faon, un visage trop allongé et anguleux, des oreilles qui, reconnaissons-le, étaient d'une proportion absolument indécente2. En bref, mis en compétition face à des hommes comme Gauvain, Perceval ou Arthur, il avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas faire le poids3. Mais puisque le protocole l'exigeait.

Il avait troqué ses chemises en toiles, sa veste rapiécée et ses foulards miteux pour des tuniques brodées d'excellentes qualités et des braies neufs. Il s'était efforcé de garder un style le plus sobre et le plus simple possible, dégageant une certaine dignité en s'efforçant de conserver sa modestie naturelle.

Gwyneth choisit pour lui une tunique blanche, au passement bleu brodé de feuilles de chêne. En la passant, Merlin se rendit compte que le vêtement le serrait au niveau de la poitrine. Pourtant, il avait bien insisté auprès du tailleur pour que la coupe soit assez lâche : il détestait être engoncé dans ses habits. Lorsque Gwyneth le poussa devant un miroir, il eut soudain un choc.

Qui était cet homme debout devant lui ? Sa poitrine était bien plus développée et les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules tendaient timidement sous le tissu. Les mois passés à cavaler à travers monts et plaines avaient modelé son corps de manière inattendue. Cela le rendait presqu'imposant. Mais le plus troublant, c'était l'expression de l'homme qui le dévisageait dans la glace : un visage dur et grave, une bouche marquée par un pli d'amertume et une ride creusait ses sourcils et lui donnait l'air soucieux. Même le bleu de ses yeux paraissait plus sombre. C'était là le visage d'un homme marqué par les épreuves.

Merlin détourna le regard. Celui qu'il aurait voulu voir dans le miroir, c'était ce garçon doux et naïf dont les pommettes étaient toujours étirées par un grand sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

Qui était cet inconnu qui avait pris sa place ? Le laisserait-il un jour revenir ?

* * *

Merlin entra discrètement dans la salle du Trône par une porte dérobée, suivi de Gwyneth. Tous deux allèrent se placer en retrait, près de l'estrade où siégeaient Arthur et Guenièvre. Le premier regardant d'un œil sévère l'homme en habits de courtisan agenouillé devant lui.

– Si je comprends bien, articula Arthur avec une sorte de tension menaçante dans la voix, non contant de désobéir à un ordre direct de votre Reine, spoliant par là même les réserves du Royaume et le peuple de Camelot, vous vous êtes permis d'être grossier et insolent.

Le courtisan au bas de l'estrade se mit à blêmir.

– Remerciez le Ciel d'avoir une Reine aussi clémente, trancha Arthur d'une voix d'acier. Si j'avais été présent, vous auriez été jeté au cachot sans eau ni nourriture. Ainsi auriez-vous compris le sort que vous réserviez à mes sujets.

L'homme tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler quelque défense, mais ses cordes vocales semblaient peu coopératives aujourd'hui.

– Il suffit, déclara le Roi en le congédiant d'un geste de la main. Si vous aviez un minimum de bon sens, vous feriez de votre mieux de vous faire oublier au lieu d'oser venir nous importuner avec vos fadaises ridicules.

Et tandis que l'importun s'écartait précipitamment de l'estrade, Arthur se leva.

– Je déclare qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, toute personne surprise à cacher des victuailles pour les soustraire aux greniers royaux sera mise au pilori une journée entière. Et ce quoi qu'il prenne la fantaisie au peuple de lui jeter à la figure, il ne l'aura pas volé.

Apercevant Merlin sur le côté, Arthur fit alors lever la séance de doléances. Il donna ensuite les ordres pour que soit installée la Table Ronde. Une fois les tréteaux installés, ainsi que les souverains et les chevaliers assis, le Roi leur résuma la situation présente et leur rapporta les entretiens qui avaient eu lieu à l'est, entre lui, Bayard, Léodagan et Eleina.

Les souverains avaient longuement débattu des suites à donner à leurs récentes défaites, tous tombèrent d'accords sur le fait qu'il fallait impérativement réunifier l'Alliance : se diviser pour mieux contrôler le territoire ne rimait plus à rien avec les troupes de Loth et d'Olaf réunies, ils étaient à présent en infériorité numérique. Il fallait impérativement réunir toutes leurs forces. Une délégation avait été envoyée auprès des barons de feue la Reine Annis, afin de connaître leurs intentions quant aux suites à donner au pacte contracté par leur défunte Reine.

– Votre sortilège semble bien peu efficace, Merlin, lança brusquement la voix du seigneur Keu. Olaf a pu sans problème se retourner contre nous sans que vos enchantements aient le moindre effet.

Un frémissement d'indignation glissa entre les chevaliers. Arthur était lui-même abasourdi par le sans-gêne de son capitaine, tandis que Gwen jetait un regard peiné à Merlin. Ce dernier devait être le seul à être moins scandalisé par l'attaque de Keu – depuis qu'il était devenu Conseiller Royal, ce dernier ne ratait jamais une occasion de le rabrouer – que par le motif de celui-ci : c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui reprochait de rater un sortilège.

– Vous avez tout à fait raison, seigneur Keu, répondit humblement Merlin. Malgré tout l'embarras que cela me cause, je serais bien en peine de dire ce qui a pu faire échouer le sortilège et j'en demande pardon à leurs Majestés pour cet échec, dont je porte l'entière responsabilité.

Si Arthur avait senti sa colère montée devant l'affront fait à son ami, la réaction de ce dernier la fit retomber comme un soufflet. Il lui fallut bien une minute avant de répliquer :

– La question n'est pas là. Je contais plus sur l'aspect dissuasif de ce serment que sur une réelle efficacité.

Visiblement gêné, il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

– Lors d'un entretien avec Bayard, nous sommes tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait coûte que coûte renforcer notre armée par de nouvelles recrues.

– Mais où les trouver ? demanda Léon. Nous avons déjà dû vider les campagnes de la moitié de leurs hommes pour consolider nos troupes.

– Il reste une région dans laquelle nous ne nous sommes pas aventurés…

Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur Arthur.

– Les grandes plaines, tout au nord d'Albion.

– La région des Grandes Plaines, articula un chevalier. Mais il n'y a rien là-bas, à part des glaciers, des landes gelées et des…

– Des Pictes.

Un nouveau frémissement parcourut la Table.

– Les dernières tribus pictes encore connues à ce jour, compléta Gauvain.

– Vous voulez engager des Pictes pour notre armée…

Les trois quarts de l'assistance étaient médusés.

– Les Pictes ont fait régner la terreur dans les Royaumes durant des siècles…

– Jusqu'à ce que les forces conjointes des armées de tous les Royaumes parviennent à les repousser tout au nord de l'île, dans la région des Grandes Plaines gelées.

– Ils ont cependant gardé la réputation d'être des guerriers féroces et redoutables. Rien que le fait d'évoquer leur souvenir a suffit à faire trembler les vaillants chevaliers réunis autour de cette Table.

Cette remarque lancée par Elyan ne manqua de provoquer une moue dédaigneuse sur la physionomie de certains de ses camarades.

– Uther se méfiait des Pictes, lança la voix impérieuse de Keu. Il les trouvait trop proches de l'Ancienne Religion.

– Oui, admit Merlin, mais puisque l'Ancienne Religion n'est plus proscrite, peut-être serait-il temps de réviser notre jugement sur les Pictes également…

– Le seigneur Keu a toutefois soulevé un fait important : les Pictes ont été chassés des royaumes souverains. Pourquoi voudraient-ils se joindre à nous, à leurs ennemis d'hier qui les ont chassés des terres de leurs ancêtres ?

– Ces faits remontent à fort longtemps. En des temps bien plus proches, Camelot était en guerre contre Bayard, contre la reine Annis et même contre Léodagan et Bedivère. Pourtant aujourd'hui vous êtes tous réunis autour de cette Table, pour lutter ensemble. Si nous voulons faire d'Albion une terre unie où nous tous pourrons vivre en paix : guerriers, seigneurs, manants, druides, sorciers ou simples mortels, nous devons laisser une chance à chacun.

– En supposant même que vous parveniez à les convaincre, intervint Guenièvre, il faudrait d'abord pour cela que vous parveniez jusqu'à eux. Or, les frontières qui délimitent les Grandes Plaines sont à présents gardées par Loth. Jamais il ne vous laissera passer.

– Une armée n'aurait certainement aucune chance d'atteindre la côte nord de l'île, admit Arthur. Cependant…

– Il est parfois plus aisé pour une souris de se faufiler sous une porte, que pour un cheval de passer à travers le chat d'une aiguille.

Les regards convergèrent à présent vers Merlin, qui avait lancé cette phrase énigmatique. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder son souverain droit dans les yeux. Arthur prit une profonde inspiration.

– J'ai décidé de me rendre sans escorte au nord.

Beaucoup de chevaliers sursautèrent. Gwen elle-même quitta son siège pour se jeter aux pieds de son époux.

– Non, ne fais pas cela, je t'en supplie ! C'est trop dangereux !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Arthur l'obligea à se relever et à se rassoir.

– C'est le seul moyen. Loth ne s'attend pas à ce que je tente d'entrer sur les terres des Pictes.

– Majesté, intervint Keu, nous ne pouvons vous laisser entreprendre une telle mission tout seul…

– Je ne serais pas seul, déclara Arthur. Merlin m'accompagne.

Keu jeta un regard noir au Magicien. Ce dernier n'osa d'ailleurs pas croiser celui de Gwen. Lui et Arthur avait longuement débattu de ce projet, durant toute la traversée qui la ramenait à Camelot. Ils avaient tous deux conscience que c'était une entreprise extrêmement risquée, pour ne pas dire complètement suicidaire. Mais par le passé, n'étaient-ils pas parvenus ensemble à franchir des obstacles que tout le monde disait insurmontables ? Il fallait garder foi en leur Destinée. Si celle-ci voulait que leur quête réussisse, alors ils réussiraient. Ensemble.

* * *

1 Sans être un médecin émérite comme feu Gaius (snif…) ou un sorcier guérisseur exceptionnel comme Merlin, tout bon soldat se doit d'en savoir un minimum pour guérir ses plaies.

2 Je tiens à préciser que tout non-conforme que soit le physique de Colin Morgan, je le trouve absolument irrésistible. *0* :3

3 Mais si, mais si… Je peux pas avoir le package en entier, s'il vous plait ? Comment ça ces articles ne sont pas en promo ? Y.Y

_Si je vous disais que j'avais programmé ce départ vers les territoires pictes depuis un long moment, mais que sentant le coup venir Merlin et Arthur ont passé leur temps à faire des tours et détours en espérant que j'allais laisser tomber l'idée... Et bien c'est peine perdue, les gars ! Non seulement vous allez vous la taper cette randonnée en Calédonie, mais je compte bien qu'ils vous en fassent voir les Pictes (je les ai breafés, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire :x)... Ca vous apprendra à essayer de contrarier mes projets ! Vous allez voir qui c'est qui commande, non mais... - XP_

_Votez par review pour dire si vous voulez alléger ou alourdir le calvaire des deux zigotos ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Après des semaines de combats acharnés, j'ai enfin terminé le chapitre de la grande bataille, celle qui doit déterminer qui de Loth ou d'Arthur présidera à la destinée d'Albion. Qui l'emportera ? Suspence ! Suspence... *Faites au moins semblant de vous poser la question -'* ;)_

_Actuellement, le bébé attend sagement sa correction, dans l'ordi de ma fidèle Shima-chan qui livre bataille à mes côtés pour délivrer les Terres du Milieu... Oo' Mais je m'égare là. ^^'_

_Je remercie comme toujours mes chers lecteurs/lectrices *rayer la mention inutile*:_

**Roussette :** Mélu et Morgane reviennent bientôt. Un peu de patience ;) Quand à la rencontre entre Arthur et sa nièce adorée... :S C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais **c'est prévu ! **Et j'espère bien que ce sera à la hauteur...

**Julie Winchester : **Ils peuvent prendre cher avec humour, c'est pas interdit. Enfin tu verras bien ;)

**Miss Petrovska : **Depuis le début de la saison 5, j'estime que Merlin est officieusement la "première épouse d'Arthur". Non mais ils abusent les scénaristes, Gwen et Arthur sont officiellement Mari et Femme et pourtant notre bon souverain continue de trainer son domestique dans la chambre à coucher. Y a anguille sous roche -'...

**Mariepolska : **J'aurais du mal à m'occuper de tout le groupe en même temps, donc je veux bien en mettre un ou deux de temps en temps en pension chez toi. ^^' ;)

**lolOw : **J'apprécie l'attention. ;)

Et pour répondre à ta question. Demander à Morgane de se battre _pour Arthur _serait vraiment maladroit et plutôt fraichement accueilli. Et ça Alator et Merlin l'ont bien compris, c'est pourquoi ils ne s'y risquent pas. Lui demander de rester en dehors de la guerre c'est déjà beaucoup, surtout quand on connait son tempérement belliqueux. Et quand Merlin demande à Alator "si elle compte agir...", il veut surtout connaître ses impressions sur le sujet. Evidemment qu'il s'attend pas à ce que Morgane lui fasse des confidences ;)

Quand à l'évolution du physique de Merlin, je te renvoie aux photos récentes de Colin. Je sais pas toi, mais perso je trouve qu'il s'est quand même bien épaissi notre petit Irlandais depuis les premières saisons. Après c'est sûr que ce sera jamais une montagne de muscle comme Perceval. Faut pas exagérer non plus ! XD Mais disons qu'il fait plus... mec. Avant, c'était plutôt un lutin géant *je le charie, mais je l'adore !*

Et merci à **Sabrinabella** et à **yunalesca01. **Repassez quand vous voulez. :D

* * *

Les Pictes

L'été finissait lorsqu'Arthur et Merlin quittèrent Camelot. Ils partirent au matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, en habits de voyage avec un détachement d'hommes. Les préparatifs du départ, ainsi que les mesures qui devaient être prises en l'absence d'Arthur, avaient été méticuleusement discutées et débattues. Le seigneur Keu continuerait d'assurer la sécurité de Camelot. Gauvain et Léon s'occuperaient plus largement de la défense du territoire et des frontières du Royaume. Elyan et Perceval assureraient les liaisons avec les autres royaumes. Officiellement, Arthur commanderait ses troupes à l'est du Royaume, son voyage vers le nord devant être tenu secret. Lui et Merlin quitteraient la garnison à mi-chemin.

La veille de son départ, Arthur avait réuni une dernière fois ses fidèles chevaliers, renouvelant ses directives et ses conseils, concluant par :

– Chevaliers, amis, je vous confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde : ma Reine et mon Royaume. Veillez sur l'une comme s'il s'agissait de moi-même et défendez l'autre comme je le ferais.

Tous les chevaliers s'étaient levés de concert, leurs épées tendues au bout de leurs bras droits, pointées vers le ciel, en renouvelant leurs vœux de fidélité et d'allégeance.

Le reste de la nuit, le jeune couple royal l'avait passé dans ses appartements privés, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Gwen s'était efforcée de rester forte durant tout le temps des préparatifs. Mais à présent, si près de la séparation, la jeune femme avait brusquement craqué. Dans les bras de son époux, elle s'était effondrée, pleurant en silence contre sa poitrine. Mentalement, elle s'efforçait de retenir chaque détail de son contact : son odeur, la chaleur de son corps, la caresse rugueuse de sa barbe contre ses joues. Peu de mots avaient été dits. Entre eux, il n'y en avait nul besoin. Ils savaient quoi attendre et espérer l'un de l'autre et ce que l'un et l'autre espéraient et attendaient.

C'est du haut des remparts que Guenièvre regarda à nouveau son époux s'éloigner d'elle pour partir vers un nouveau danger. Le seigneur Keu la rejoignit discrètement et observa intensément le duo formé par Merlin et Arthur.

– N'êtes-vous pas inquiète, Majesté ?

Gwen glissa un regard perplexe vers son lieutenant.

– Je le suis, répondit-elle. Mais me laisser aller n'y changera rien. Il a besoin que je sois forte.

– Et vous l'êtes, Majesté.

Gwen sourit doucement.

– J'ai toute confiance en lui. Et je sais qu'avec Merlin, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Keu émit un léger grognement qui n'échappa pas à la jeune Reine.

– Après toutes ces années, dit-elle, vous ne lui faites toujours pas confiance ?

– J'aimerais qu'il ait moins d'influence sur notre Roi.

– Ses conseils ne l'ont jamais égaré.

– Jusqu'à présent, répliqua Keu d'un ton bourru.

Depuis qu'ils tenaient ensemble la citadelle, Guenièvre avait appris à apprécier le capitaine de la garde. Malgré son caractère peu avenant et ses opinions tranchées sur certains sujets, le chevalier était un serviteur dévoué et fort zélé. D'un âge plus avancé que la moitié des autres chevaliers, il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre promotion depuis que feu le roi Uther l'avait nommé à la tête des gardes du château. Gwen supposait qu'un homme de son âge et de son expérience devait avoir du mal à s'adapter au changement.

– Si je vous disais qu'Arthur voulait vous donner votre congé, glissa-t-elle malicieusement, mais que Merlin l'en a dissuadé…

Keu sursauta.

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois ma Reine, j'aurais du mal à vous croire. Le sorcier sait que je ne l'apprécie pas, nous nous sommes plus d'une fois opposés sur divers sujets.

– Justement. Il est bon de ne pas être entouré que de conseillers complaisants qui disent « oui » à chacune de vos idées. Ce sont les propres mots de Merlin.

Keu n'ajouta rien à cette déclaration.

Gwyneth, pour une fois, n'était pas aux côtés de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme avait tenue à faire ses adieux à chacun des hommes : Merlin bien sûr, mais également, Elyan, Perceval, Gauvain et Léon. Ce dernier avait placidement accueilli ses vœux de réussites et ses encouragements. Gwyneth en avait été quelque peu blessée.

– Messire, avait-elle déclaré, j'ignore ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour que ma présence vous devienne insupportable. Mais je tiens à vous dire que je continue pour ma part à vous nourrir une profonde affection, et que s'il devait vous arriver malheur, ce serait pour moi un drame terrible.

Piqué au vif, Léon voulu rectifier le tir.

– Madame, je vous assure que je n'ai aucun ressentiment à votre encontre. Votre amitié m'est plus précieuse que tous les biens du Monde.

Il jeta un bref regard à Merlin, plongé en grande conversation avec Elyan. Puis à Gauvain, qui aidait Margareth à monter en selle. Celle-ci avait insisté pour les accompagner à la frontière.

_Vous aurez besoin d'une infirmière,_ avait-elle argué. _Je peux faire la cuisine – même si Père affirme que je suis une empoisonneuse redoutable –, fabriquer les flèches – pour ça je suis la meilleure ! Et en cas d'attaque, je pourrais chevaucher jusqu'à Camelot pour prévenir du danger !_

En bref, la jeune Dame avait plaidé sa cause, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient fini par céder à ses désirs, juste pour qu'elle se taise. A condition qu'elle demeure toujours sous la responsabilité de Gauvain.

Léon regardait les deux fiancés parler et se prendre la main, et un sentiment de jalousie latente lui étreignit le cœur tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur Gwyneth.

– Pardonnez-moi, si j'ai pu me montrer distant avec vous ces derniers temps. L'avenir de Camelot me préoccupe énormément, tout comme la sécurité de nos souverains et nos vies à tous…

– Oui, je comprends, répondit Gwyneth. Pardon d'avoir douté de vous. J'aurais dû savoir qu'un homme tel que vous a de nombreuses préoccupations.

Et en marque de réconciliation, elle déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue, dont Léon garda la sensation bien après qu'ils aient quitté Camelot.

Arrivés au carrefour d'un sentier, à une journée de marche de Camelot, Arthur et Merlin se séparèrent de leurs compagnons, sous un déguisement. Ils devaient voyager incognitos, comme de simples hommes du commun. Par conséquent : pas de cotte de mailles, pas de cape rouge ou autres vêtements portant le blason des Pendragon. Ils avaient troqué leurs chevaux pur-sang contre des montures robustes, certes peu élégantes, mais parfaitement le genre d'animaux qu'auraient pu posséder des aventuriers sans naissance et sans fortune. Pas d'armes trop voyantes non plus, Excalibur avait élu domicile dans un fourreau de vieux cuir très simple et usé. En revanche, ils avaient eu une petite dispute au sujet du bâton de marche que Merlin voulait à tout prix emmener. Ou plutôt le grand sceptre en bois sculpté, surmonté d'une pierre bleue, que Merlin était parvenu à chourer un jour à un Sidhe, avant de le zigouiller avec. Bref, un objet très grand, très long, très encombrant et pas du tout discret.

– Nous partons dans une région sauvage, avait argué l'Enchanteur, peuplée par des tribus barbares, dont les frontières sont gardées par une armée de guerriers vicieux et sournois. J'ai bien le droit d'avoir une arme !

– Je croyais que c'était _toi_ l'arme, avait répliqué Arthur.

– Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas illimités. Si nous devons affronter des sorciers, ils n'auront aucun mal à répliquer, contrairement aux simples soldats. Le bâton ne sera pas inutile pour m'éviter de faire un nouvel embrasement.(1)

Face à ce dernier argument, Arthur n'avait plus rien osé répliquer. Malgré les multiples discussions qu'il avait eues avec Merlin sur le sujet, la Magie restait pour lui un domaine très mystérieux. Si son ami affirmait qu'une chose était indispensable, il devait le croire sur parole. A bien y réfléchir, il préférait le laisser déambuler avec sa baguette magique, que prendre le risque de le voir s'embraser sous ses yeux.

En allant chercher son bâton, Merlin tomba sur le cylindre en cuir qui contenait les dernières volontés d'Annis : comme tout ce qui avait de la valeur à ses yeux, ils étaient dissimulés sous le plancher de son lit. L'Enchanteur hésita. En principe, il aurait dû remettre ce testament entre les mains d'un messager, pour qu'il l'emmène dans le royaume d'Annis, afin que ses anciens barons statuent sur l'avenir du trône. Mais c'était à lui que la défunte reine avait remis ce document précieux, en insistant bien pour qu'il veille dessus comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Finalement, Merlin le glissa dans son sac de voyage. A défaut de savoir qu'en faire, il l'aurait sous bonne garde en attendant une occasion.

Alors qu'ils s'écartaient de la colonne pour prendre un chemin plus étroit serpentant à travers bois, un cri les interpela :

– Attendez-moi !

Roi et Magicien tournèrent la tête de concert, pour voir le jeune Lionel chevaucher dans leur direction.

– Lionel, s'exclama Arthur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je viens avec vous, Sire.

Il avait prononcé cette sentence comme si c'était l'évidence même.

– Je suis votre écuyer, mon devoir est de vous suivre où que vous alliez.

– Lionel, c'est une mission _dangereuse_.

– Parce que chevaucher dans des gorges en se prenant de la caillasse sur la tête, c'était juste un jeu ?

L'assurance de ce gamin stupéfia les deux hommes.

– Il nous faut être le plus discret possible, expliqua Merlin, pour passer la frontière du nord…

– Un de plus, ça ne fera pas une grande différence, répliqua le jeune garçon impétueux.

Et se tournant vers Arthur :

– Et qui va faire la cuisine et la vaisselle ? Merlin peut-être ? Allez, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Il partait déjà devant, tandis que le Roi et l'Enchanteur échangeaient un regard.

– J'adore ce gamin ! conclut le Sorcier avant de talonner le jeune écuyer.

Arthur poussa un soupir, leva les yeux au ciel, haussa les épaules et les suivit.

Ensemble, tous les trois chevauchèrent donc vers le nord. La traversée se déroula mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Ils prenaient aussi leurs précautions pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres : évitant la grande route et les chemins trop fréquentés. La connaissance de Lionel des places fortes de Loth leur permis d'échapper au gros des troupes.

Au bout de deux semaines, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la frontière gardée à présent par Loth. Cette fois, Arthur prit le parti de contourner les gorges. Ils eurent une pensée pour leurs compagnons enterrés sous les amas de pierres, à jamais prisonniers entre les deux murs rocheux.

Enfin, ils traversèrent les landes arides et manquèrent de peu tomber sur une patrouille. Heureusement, Arthur repéra un taillis derrière lequel ils purent se mettre à plat-ventre et coucher les chevaux, en attendant que les hommes passent sans les voir. A la tombée de la nuit, ils avaient dépassés la zone franche et purent installer leur campement en toute quiétude ou presque. Lionel leur cuisina un maigre lièvre qu'Arthur était parvenu à attraper. Puis ils mirent en place les tours de garde. Merlin se porta volontaire en premier. Cependant, Arthur, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, lui tint compagnie une partie de la nuit.

– Mon Dieu, comme je l'envie ! déclara le Roi en fixant le jeune Lionel qui dormait profondément, appuyé sur un tas de caillasse. Il se trouve loin de chez lui, du peu de famille qui lui reste, encerclé par des ennemis de toutes parts et pourtant rien ne l'empêche de dormir.

– C'est la jeunesse, répondit Merlin. En vieillissant, il aura davantage conscience du danger.

– J'imagine qu'avoir vécu toutes ces épreuves a dû l'endurcir…

– Probablement aussi.

Voir Merlin répondre laconiquement à chacune de ses phrases avait le don d'exaspérer Arthur.

– Si tu me disais franchement ce qui te perturbe, Arthur. Au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Le sourire sarcastique qui étira la bouche du Sorcier mit un comble à l'agacement du Roi. Mais comme toujours, celui-là avait visé juste.

– Il y a que, maintenant que nous approchons du but, je me demande comment convaincre les derniers survivants des tribus nomades de se battre pour nous. C'est vrai, après tout, mes ancêtres ont volé leurs terres, massacré la moitié de leur peuple et exilé les survivants dans des régions peu hospitalières…

– Et bien… S'ils ne nous massacrent pas juste après qu'on se soit présenté, il y aura peut-être un espoir pour qu'ils écoutent ce que tu as à leur dire.

– Mais qu'ai-je à leur dire ?

– Que vous êtes prêt à les laisser vivre libre et en paix. Que vous voulez effacer les mésententes passées et construire un nouvel avenir avec eux.

– On parle des guerriers les plus redoutables qu'ont eus à affronter les Cinq Royaumes. Je doute fort que des promesses d'Amour et de Paix les intéressent…

– Qui sait ? Peut-être que eux aussi en ont assez de vivre comme des pestiférés…

Merlin marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir.

– Peut-être auront-ils envie de venger l'une des leurs…

– Qui ?

– Dame Sélie. C'était une Picte après tout. Et elle a été tuée par Olaf…

– Elle a renié les siens pour épouser Léodagan.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

– On dit beaucoup de choses sur les anciennes tribus nomades. Qu'ils étaient sans foi, ni loi. Qu'ils mangeaient leurs morts et massacraient sans distinction les guerriers tout comme les femmes et les enfants. A une époque, on disait des choses similaires sur les druides et les sorciers.

– Crois-tu qu'on les redoutait sans raisons ?

– Je crois que l'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs et que les vaincus y ont toujours tort. Peut-être que la moitié de ce qu'on dit sur eux est vrai. Peut-être que l'autre moitié l'est aussi. Ou peut-être pas. La seule chose sûre, c'est que si nous voulons construire l'avenir d'Albion, nous devons aussi accepter son passé. Au pire, s'ils tentent de te faire du mal, j'interviendrais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la nuit s'écoula plus paisiblement.

* * *

En émergeant du sommeil, Arthur sentit instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était beaucoup trop silencieux. Il aurait dû sentir l'un de ses deux compagnons en train de remuer, de s'activer autour du feu de camp ou du moins entendre une respiration ou un souffle régulier. Au lieu de cela : le silence total.

Par réflexe, il tendit la main vers la poignée de son épée, lorsque le bruit de l'acier vibra à son oreille. Une pointe tranchante vint lui picoter la pomme d'Adam. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il réalisa qu'il faisait encore nuit noir. L'heure la plus sombre, celle qui précède l'aube. Devant lui, se découpait la silhouette massive d'un colosse. Il ne distingua de sa face que les deux billes de ses yeux pâles, brillant dans les ténèbres.

– Tu mouftes, dit-il dans un accent guttural, et on découpe tes compagnons en morceaux.

D'un geste, il lui désigna Merlin et Lionel, pieds et poing liés, éclairés par une torche, dont la faible lumière découpait les silhouettes d'au moins huit autres hommes.

Après avoir appliqué le même traitement à Arthur, leurs ravisseurs les suspendirent chacun à une longue branche, comme du grand gibier et, ainsi harnachés, les firent cheminer à travers bois. Par chance, les porteurs marchaient assez près les uns des autres, leur permettant d'échanger quelques messes basses.

– Avant d'aller plus loin, commença Arthur. Qui était de garde quand ils ont débarqué ?

– C'est moi, Sire, répondit la voix penaude de Lionel. Suis vraiment désolé… Ils sont arrivés derrière moi. Le temps que je comprenne, l'un d'eux m'avait déjà posé la lame de son glaive sur la carotide.

– Le plus petit fait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt ! s'énerva Arthur. Et ils doivent bien peser leurs cent quinze kilos chacun. Comment tu as fait pour ne pas les entendre arriver ?

– Ils ont beau être massifs, ils savent être très rapides et silencieux, répliqua Merlin, prenant la défense du jeune écuyer. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous tuer, sinon ce serait déjà fait. N'est-ce pas ?

– Ouais, grommela Arthur. Ou alors, ils comptent nous garder pour le repas…

– Ou faire de nous leurs concubines.

– …

– A quoi tu penses, Merlin ?

– J'essaie de déterminer ce qui serait le moins pire.

Comme Arthur l'avait pressenti, l'aube se leva tandis que leurs ravisseurs les conduisaient dans un petit bois. Leur position dans ce convoi n'était pas des plus confortables et n'aidait pas à évaluer la situation. Il leur sembla à un moment que la végétation se faisait moins dense autour d'eux, la cime des arbres se dégageait pour faire apparaitre le ciel d'une clarté glauque. Ils se sentirent également partir en avant tandis que les porteurs descendaient une déclivité.

Soudain le convoi s'arrêta. Un bruissement de feuilles mortes. Et Merlin sentit soudain tous ses sens se mettre en alerte. Il se tortilla pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il aperçut vaguement une silhouette debout devant celui qui lui avait paru être le chef des ravisseurs. Ils échangèrent deux trois mots, puis la silhouette s'approcha d'eux. Elle s'arrêta d'abord devant Arthur, qu'elle détailla un moment. Elle marqua une pause plus brève devant Lionel. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'arrêta au niveau de Merlin, celui-ci put la voir plus aisément.

C'était une femme d'un âge mûr, les traits lourds et le visage bouffi et buriné, recouvert de tatouages tribaux. Ses cheveux formaient une tignasse rêche au-dessus de sa tête. Il était impossible de dire quelle était leur couleur à l'origine, car à force d'être teints, ils n'exprimaient plus qu'une nuance vaguement bleue-verte.

La femme regarda longuement Merlin, ses yeux noirs semblant plonger aux tréfonds de son âme et y lire comme dans un livre ouvert.

Finalement, elle se détourna à nouveau et alla vers celui des hommes qui portait leurs armes : Excalibur et le bâton magique. Timidement, presque avec révérence, le chef se rapprocha de la femme et lui demanda, dans cette langue que Merlin ne comprenait pas :

– _A yw'n__hwy__, __Mekare ?(_2)

La femme reporta son attention sur Merlin. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Le Magicien eut alors le sentiment de comprendre ce qui se passait. Avant même que la femme eut articulé le moindre mot, il devina la suite des événements.

– _Ie, _dit-elle.

Puis, en s'écartant du groupe, elle ajouta :

– _Datgysylltwch y._

Le chef s'approcha alors de Merlin et sortit de sa ceinture un immense couteau aiguisé.

– Non ! hurla Arthur dans son dos.

Merlin le devina sans problème en train de se débattre avec ses liens, dans le vain espoir de lui porter secours. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, que déjà la lame avait tranché les cordages et qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol. A peine s'était-il remis debout, que le Picte finissait de libérer Arthur et Lionel. Les autres s'écartèrent, tandis qu'on jetait leurs armes et le bâton à leurs pieds. Arthur se jeta immédiatement sur Excalibur, qu'il brandit devant lui, face aux hommes qui les encerclaient.

– Arthur, non !

Merlin lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras en signe d'apaisement.

A présent qu'ils étaient de nouveau sur leurs deux jambes, ils pouvaient voir le lieu où ils se trouvaient dans son ensemble : une sorte de cratère, jonché de feuilles mortes formant une arène naturelle au milieu des bois. Et au bord de cette arène, se trouvait amassée une assemblée d'individus, hommes et femmes, aux vêtements faits de peaux et de fourrures. A l'instar de la femme, certains avaient les cheveux teints et des tatouages sur le visage. Tous fixaient les prisonniers avec une intensité et une acuité presque intimidantes.

– Merlin, murmura Arthur dans son dos, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

– Je crois bien qu'ils nous attendaient, répondit laconiquement ce dernier.

Soudain, ceux qui tenaient des lances ou des bâtons à la main se mirent à les frapper sur les roches, les souches et les troncs d'arbres à proximité. Produisant un tambourinement rythmique, à la fois pénétrant et inquiétant.

– _Brenin ! _cria l'un d'eux.

Repris en chœur par tous ses congénères, se calant sur la cadence des battements.

– _Bre-nin, bre-nin, bre-nin, bre-nin, bre-nin…_

Un homme émergea alors de la foule. Un immense colosse, aux épaules larges, le torse dénudé recouvert de dessins tribaux, la face peinte en bleu, les yeux perçants, le front haut et large, le menton volontaire. D'un bond, le nouvel arrivant sauta dans l'arène et atterrit avec souplesse sur un rocher. Ils les dominaient facilement de trois têtes. Merlin gardait la main agrippée au bras d'Arthur, essayant par ce geste de contenir la vélocité du Roi, dont il sentait les muscles trembler du désir d'en découdre.

Soudain, l'homme leva le bras et les tambourinements cessèrent aussi sec.

– Dîtes vos noms, étrangers, lança-t-il d'une voix de stentor étonnamment claire. Et la raison de votre intrusion sur nos terres.

S'en était trop pour Arthur qui, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Merlin, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'homme.

– Je suis Arthur Pendragon, vociféré-t-il. Roi de Camelot.

Il leva alors Excalibur vers la poitrine du colosse.

– _Et vous_, Messire, qui êtes-vous ?

– Calogrenant, répondit l'homme avec désinvolture. Roi des Pictes.

Ses congénères poussèrent une exclamation d'allégresse et reprirent leur tambourinement acharné.

Merlin, de son côté, avait ramassé son bâton de marche et vint se replacer près d'Arthur.

– Mon nom est Merlin, se présenta-t-il calmement. Serviteur d'Arthur et de Camelot. Sorcier de mon état.

– Nous savons qui tu es, Magicien ! lança Calogrenant. Nous avons été avertis de ta venue.

– Et par qui ? demanda Arthur.

Merlin pouvait percevoir la tension de son ami. Le jeune Roi était définitivement très nerveux face à cette situation des plus inconfortables. Il se trouvait en territoire ennemi, loin de son Royaume, loin de ses chevaliers, de sa Reine… Bref, loin de tout ce qui faisait de lui un roi et un interlocuteur digne d'intérêt pour ces guerriers farouches. Et il ne pouvait compter comme seuls alliés que sur son Magicien, et ancien serviteur, et sur un jeune écuyer.

– C'est moi.

La femme qui les avait faits libérer se trouvait au bas du rocher sur lequel se tenait Calogrenant. Sans même qu'ils l'aient vue se déplacer. Elle avança calmement vers eux, jusqu'à se trouver entre Calogrenant et Arthur. Mais en vérité, c'était Merlin qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux.

– Je suis Mekare, dit-elle. Prêtresse de la déesse Dana. Les prophéties m'ont avertie de l'arrivée prochaine du Haut Roi d'Albion et du Grand Enchanteur.

– Si vous saviez que nous venions, risqua Lionel qui s'était avancé pour être au plus près de ses deux compagnons. Vous savez aussi pourquoi ?

– Nous savons que la guerre déchire actuellement l'île d'Albion, répliqua Calogrenant. Nous savons que Loth cherche à assoir sa domination sur les Cinq Royaumes. Et nous savons que l'un des rois a trahis sa parole envers les dieux et s'est retourné contre ses alliés.

– Olaf nous a trahis, admit Arthur. Ses troupes ont traitreusement attaqué le château de Léodagan et tué son épouse…

– Sélie ?

Calogrenant avait légèrement perdu de sa superbe, sous le coup de la surprise. Il jeta même un regard éperdu à Mekare, qui se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

– En effet. Vous la connaissiez ? hasarda Merlin.

– Sélie était la fille unique de mon oncle. Nous avons grandi ensemble elle et moi. Lorsqu'elle s'est mariée, son père a abdiqué le commandement, me permettant de prendre sa place.

Merlin crut percevoir une certaine tendresse dans la voix du Picte, lorsqu'il évoqua le souvenir de sa cousine disparue.

– Vous ne vous êtes pas senti trahi du fait qu'elle vous ait reniés ? demanda Arthur, intrigué.

Calogrenant parut piqué au vif.

– Sélie ne nous a _pas _reniés ! Elle est née Picte, elle est morte en Picte !

Un tambourinement approbateur lui répondit.

– Pourtant, elle a épousé l'un de vos ennemis.

– Parce que son honneur l'y contraignait. Tout homme qui enlève une femme à son père doit l'épouser, sans quoi elle est déshonorée. C'est la loi de notre peuple. Léodagan l'a capturée alors qu'elle rejoignait le camp de mon oncle. S'il l'avait renvoyée après cela, c'eut été une humiliation terrible pour elle et les siens. Son père a préféré payer Léodagan pour être sûr qu'il ne se débine pas.

– Mais elle a adopté les coutumes de son époux ensuite.

– A-t-elle laissé les hommes d'Olaf la capturer ?

– Non, admit Arthur. Les témoins nous ont dit qu'elle s'est battue comme une ourse, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat parvienne à la blesser mortellement.

– Alors elle est morte en Picte. Une bonne épouse picte ne se laisse jamais prendre vivante par les ennemis de son mari.

Des acclamations vibrantes accueillirent cette dernière déclaration. Jamais Merlin n'aurait soupçonné que Dame Sélie soit demeurée si populaire au sein de son peuple d'origine.

– Sélie fut peut-être la première Picte à perdre la vie dans cette guerre, lança Arthur soudain ragaillardi, mais elle ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Après avoir conquis les Cinq Royaumes, Loth ne voudra sûrement pas en rester là. C'est vers vos terres que sa convoitise et sa soif de conquête vont se tourner.

– Et que proposes-tu pour empêcher cela, Arthur Pendragon ?

Calogrenant paraissait étrangement désinvolte étant donné la situation. Peut-être s'estimait-il hors d'atteinte, avec les siens, pour avoir quoi que ce soit à redouter de Loth. Mais Merlin en doutait. Il sentait poindre chez cet homme une intelligence aigue. Certes, animale et sauvage, mais néanmoins très aiguisée.

– Si vous vous joignez à l'Alliance, tenta de poursuivre Arthur, pour vaincre le Roi Loth…

– Mais si nous vous rejoignons, qui commandera mes braves ?

– Vous-mêmes, si tel est votre désir…

– Oh ! Et moi ? A qui devrais-je obéir ?

Le roi des Pictes sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire carnassier et rusé. Sous ses tatouages primitifs et ses poils hirsutes, Calogrenant était bien plus avisé qu'il n'y paraissait.

– Hé bien… hésita Arthur. Moi… entre autres… Et aux autres monarques des Royaumes Souverains.

Calogrenant rit à gorges déployées. Un rire reprit par tous les hommes présents dans la clairière. L'écho en était tonitruant et paraissait faire trembler la terre elle-même.

– Et tu crois sincèrement que nous allons te laisser te servir de nous comme de vulgaires mercenaires ?

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le roi picte avait sauté à bas de son rocher. Même au niveau du sol, il restait très impressionnant. Il devait faire à peu près la taille de Perceval(3).

– Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, pour un homme, de commander les Pictes, déclara Calogrenant. Il doit être lui-même Roi des Pictes, en prouvant sa valeur au combat.

– Les exploits guerriers d'Arthur ne sont plus à prouver, contra vaillamment le jeune Lionel. Même vous, vous avez dû les entendre conter.

Le sourire de Calogrenant s'élargit. Se moquait-il de la naïveté du jeune écuyer ou était-il touché par sa loyale admiration envers son maître ? Un mélange des deux sans doute.

– Je parlais d'un combat singulier, précisa-t-il. Un combat singulier contre tes rivaux. Moi en l'occurrence.

– Je ne suis pas venu vous chercher querelle, voulu protester Arthur, ni contre vous, ni contre votre peuple. Si vous acceptez de vous joindre…

– Mon Peuple ne se battra pas pour un lâche et un usurpateur, contra vivement Calogrenant. Depuis des siècles, les Pictes élisent leurs rois parmi les guerriers les plus forts et les plus courageux. Nous ne reconnaissons ni la richesse, ni la naissance, ni la noblesse. Seule la valeur d'un homme fait de lui un chef. J'ai moi-même combattu trois des plus forts guerriers, pour gagner le droit de commander à ces hommes. Si tu veux me commander à ton tour, si tu veux donner des ordres à ces guerriers et surtout, si tu veux qu'ils t'obéissent : tu vas devoir me vaincre.

Les tambourinements recommencèrent, plus forts et plus belliqueux que la première fois.

– Tu veux cette armée, Arthur Pendragon. Tu vas devoir la gagner.

* * *

1 Pour plus d'explications, voir _le_ _fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 8.

2 Alors pour le coup, c'est du gallois. Je voulais une langue originaire des îles britanniques qui fasse un peu exotique. A ce qu'il parait, les Pictes parlaient plutôt une langue celtique brittonique aujourd'hui disparue. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je revendiquais une quelconque réalité historico-archéologique dans ce que j'écris. ^^

3 Perceval aurait-il du sang picte dans les veines ? ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Alors, alors,... Pour ce chapitre, je vous dirais la même chose qu'à Shima-chan au moment où je le lui ai envoyé pour sa correction :

"_C'est LE chapitre qui a entièrement échappé à mon contrôle. Moi, je pensais faire une grosse partie sur le combat entre Arthur et Calogrenant, après une tape dans le dos, un petit banquet histoire de marquer le coup. Et hop ! Tout le monde part casser du Loth et du Olaf, tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

_Sauf que, j'avais même pas encore commencé à écrire, que les chevaliers se sont plaint qu'avec les Pictes, la vadrouille d'Arthur et Merlin tout ça..., eux ils passaient un peu à la trape et que, vue leur ancienté, c'était intolérable ! Alors je leur ai fait un petit passage d'entrée, du style "Pendant ce temps-là, à Vera Cruz...", histoire qu'ils se mettent pas en grêve._

_De retour avec les Pictes, là je voulais faire un bon gros duel entre Arthur et Calogrenant. Sauf que cette faignasse de Roi a décrété qu'il voulait pas passer tout le chapitre à se faire taper dessus par un colosse de deux mètres, qu'avec l'épisode 4 de la saison 4 c'était du déjà vue. Alors, avec la complicité de Merlin et de Mekare, ils se sont débrouillés pour me distraire, du coup j'ai vu que la fin du combat. -.-'_

_Et là, voilà t'y pas que Mekare et Merlin ils vont sur la plage, soit disant ils ont des trucs importants à se dire. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, c'était parti dans un discours sur l'éternité et des trucs comme ça... Sérieux, je suis à deux doigts de la pousser d'une falaise, Mekare !_

_Et là encore, sans que je m'en rende compte, cette garce m'a fait tuer des gens, mais sans les tuer (tu comprendras en lisant). A la fin, je me suis retrouvée engluée dans une ambiance à la morale sirupeuse que J.K. Rowling n'aurait pas renié, je crois..._ _Je me suis même mise à pleurer._ "

Sur ce, vous êtes prévenu. ;)

: Mekare a un petit côté agaçant c'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas méchante.

Roussette : Perso, je la trouve excellente Angel Coulby dans le rôle de garce. XD... Mais samedi prochain, on retrouvera notre bonne vieille Gwen d'après ce que je sais. ;)

Julie Winchester : "à ce rythme-là faudra passer cette fic en crossover avec Kaamelott lol" En même temps ce sont deux fictions qui ont pour source la même légende, alors forcément... En plus j'essaie de faire en sorte que le maximum de personnages que j'incorpore soient en lien avec le cycle arethurien. A part Léodagan et Sélie, les autres n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec leur double de _Kaamelott_. Ceci dit j'assume le fait de m'inspirer outrageusement d'Alexandre Astier, dont je suis une fan. ;)

Miss Petrovska : "Lionel m'a énervée. C'était supposé être juste Merlin et Arthur, et voilà qu'il s'incruste, il sait pas monter la garde et il ne la ferme pas devant l'ennemi. Bouuuh!" Mais il fait la cuisine et la vaisselle Y.Y. J'allais quand même pas demandé à Merlin de reprendre son ancien rôle de larbin après l'avoir fait monter en grade. Il est Enchanteur de Camelot, merde ! XD

Mariepolska : "quand ils ont parlé de devenir concubines, j'ai eu une vision de Merlin et Arthur en tenues orientales (féminines), en train de faire une magnifique danse du ventre avec de grands foulards ..." Oh Mon Diiiiieuuuu ! Oo' Ca va pas de me mettre des images pareilles dans la tête ! XD

* * *

_Brenin __Arthur !_

La brise d'automne s'infiltrait jusque sous les toiles des tentes. Et ce n'était certainement pas le petit brasero disposé au centre qui allait le réchauffer. Gauvain n'avait le droit qu'à quelques heures de repos avant de prendre la relève de ses compagnons sur le poste de gardes et le froid ne l'aidait pas à trouver le sommeil. De toute manière, depuis un mois maintenant, le chevalier ne pouvait plus dormir ou se détendre sans serrer contre lui le corps tendre et ferme de sa fiancée.

Les choses s'étaient concrétisées entre eux lors du séjour de l'armée de Camelot chez le roi Bayard, après des jours passés à l'ignorer, à se retrancher dans un silence buté et à ne lui adresser que les politesses d'usages lorsque les circonstances et le protocole l'obligeaient à lui adresser la parole. Puis une nuit, sans prévenir, sans rien dire, elle pénétra dans sa chambre, se glissant entre ses draps. Gauvain crut lui-même à un songe en ouvrant les yeux et en croisant les iris ambrés de sa dulcinée. Si bien qu'il céda sans le moindre scrupule aux avances des plus directes de la jeune femme. Gauvain crut définitivement flotter dans un rêve toute la nuit, tant leurs corps et leurs peaux se mariaient à la perfection. Mais au matin, il fut bien obligé de se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour une rêverie dormait, paisiblement lovée contre lui. Une fois la surprise passée, il avait intérieurement remercié les dieux et pour peu sa félicité aurait pu être complète.

Depuis, chaque soir, Margareth rejoignait discrètement la couche de son fiancé et ils restaient ensemble jusqu'au matin. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils en vinrent à se parler et à se découvrir plus franchement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Maggie avoua à Gauvain qu'elle ne se remettait pas de la mort de sa Mère. Elle avait toujours cru Sélie immuable, solide comme un roc. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que celle-ci puisse lui être enlevée, qu'un simple coup d'épée suffirait à lui faire quitter ce monde. Gauvain l'avait écoutée attentivement. Puis il lui avait parlé de sa propre enfance, de sa mère qui, après le décès de son père, avait du porter sa famille à bout de bras, car le roi qu'ils servaient alors avait refusé de leur venir en aide. Ainsi les deux jeunes avaient fini par se devenir plus proches qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru possible.

– Tu n'es pas déçu, avait un soir timidement demandé Maggie, que je n'ai pas gardé mon pucelage pour toi ?

– Bof, avait répondu Gauvain en haussant les épaules, si tu savais. Pour ma part, ça fait belle lurette que je ne sais plus où est passé le mien.

La réplique les avait fait éclater de rire tous les deux, manquant de peu les faire repérer par le reste de la garnison.

Pour le reste, le temps s'écoulait lentement pour les hommes en poste aux frontières du royaume d'Arthur, entre attente et crainte du lendemain. En dehors de quelques assauts répétés et rapidement repoussés, les troupes n'avaient eu à subir aucune attaque conséquente. Et paradoxalement, cela mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve.

– On dirait qu'ils nous narguent, maugréa Elyan en fixant l'horizon.

Il était en poste de vigie, au sommet d'une colline, secondé par Léon.

– Ils évaluent nos défenses, répliqua ce dernier. Ils veulent voir si nous serions aptes à répliquer s'ils lancent une attaque frontale. Et probablement, qu'ils veulent aussi nous user les nerfs.

– On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles des barons d'Annis ?

– D'après le dernier message de Perceval, ils en sont encore à tergiverser sur qui ils doivent lui désigner comme successeur.

– Ca m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas laissé de consigne. La reine m'avait pourtant donné l'impression d'être une femme prévoyante.

– Il parait qu'elle avait rédigé un testament, qu'ils ont tous signé. Seulement il a disparu. Et sans ce document, tout candidat qu'ils éliront n'aura aucune légitimité reconnue.

– Il parait que les Pictes élisaient leurs rois en jetant tous les candidats dans une arène et en les faisant combattre les uns contre les autres. L'élu était celui qui tenait encore debout à la fin du combat.

Léon haussa les épaules.

– Plutôt expéditive comme méthode.

– Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être efficace.

– Qui t'a raconté ça ?

– Dame Margareth.

Léon poussa un profond soupir.

– Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de la laisser venir.

– Au moins, grâce à elle, on ne meurt pas de faim. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à la place de Gauvain et avoir une femme qui me tient chaud. Avec le froid qui s'installe, ça serait pas du luxe…

Léon poussa un autre gros soupir. Depuis quelques temps, la vue de son ami avec Maggie avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. C'est qu'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais le chevalier était jaloux du bonheur conjugal de Gauvain. Tandis que lui était condamné à méditer sans espoir son adoration pour la servante de sa Reine. Il en était arrivé au point où l'absence de Gwyneth lui faisait autant de mal que sa présence. Il avait pourtant lutté de toutes ses forces contre ce sentiment qu'il pensait à sens unique, se répétant comme un livre de prière qu'ils n'étaient pas du même rang, pas du même monde : elle était magicienne, il était chevalier. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années plus tôt, il aurait probablement été obligé de la tuer ou de la faire arrêter et elle aurait fini sur un bûcher, ce qui revenait au même. Qui sait ? Peut-être avait-il tué des parents à elle sans le savoir ? Rien que d'y penser, la nausée le prenait à la gorge.

Justement, Margareth revenait de sa partie de chasse. Elle ramenait cette fois un chapelet de lapins, qu'elle jeta au pied de l'écuyer en charge de préparer les repas.

– J'aurais bien ramené un sanglier, lança-elle. Mais il était trop gros pour que je le prenne sur mon cheval.

– Tu n'étais pas sensée partir toute seule à la chasse, maugréa Gauvain en émergeant de sa tente. Tu aurais pu m'attendre…

– Tu avais besoin de te reposer, répliqua Maggie. Et qui plus est, quand on va à la chasse ensemble, tu as tendance à me confondre avec le gibier…

Gauvain fit mine de lui donner une claque sur les fesses, mais la jeune femme se déroba, avant de disparaître sous la tente, sous le regard appréciateur d'Elyan et l'expression morose de Léon.

* * *

A des kilomètres au nord, dans une petite clairière de la forêt calédonienne, Arthur faisait face à Calogrenant. Merlin et Lionel avaient été sortis de la cuve naturelle, pour laisser les deux combattants face-à-face. On les laissa cependant demeurer au bord de l'arène : c'eut été dommage qu'ils manquent le spectacle. Arthur de son côté, bien qu'il arborât de l'extérieur un air digne et fier, n'en menait pas large. En venant dans le nord, il s'était attendu à devoir argumenter auprès des Pictes en leur promettant richesses, terres et liberté. Au lieu de ça, ces barbares l'avaient collé devant un géant de deux mètres de haut, qui devait peser au bas mot environ cent vingt kilos de muscles, et refusaient d'entendre quoi qu'il ait à dire tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas mis à terre.

_Les anciens rois ont eu raison de les mettre dehors, tiens !_ grommela-t-il en son for intérieur.

Puis il se ressaisit rapidement. Ce n'était pas le premier duel qu'il avait à mener et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Au sud, la guerre l'attendait, ses compagnons comptaient sur lui, ses ennemis guettaient la première occasion de le faire chuter. Alors ce n'était pas un barbare à la face peinturlurée et mal peigné qui allait lui faire peur !

Il tenait Excalibur au clair, jambes écartées, dans une attitude alerte pour le combat. Calogrenant brandissait sa masse. En voyant l'objet, Arthur n'avait pu contenir un frémissement.

– La coutume veut que les combattants utilisent leur arme de prédilection, expliqua le Picte courtoisement. Mais si vous voulez un marteau, l'un de mes braves se fera un plaisir de vous prêter le sien.

Arthur n'avait jeté qu'un vague regard sur ses énormes machins métalliques qui auraient facilement pu fracasser le crâne d'un bœuf en un seul coup. Sans en tenir un en main, il savait qu'il lui faudrait employer la moitié de sa force rien que pour pouvoir le soulever du sol. Au moins, avec son épée, il était à l'aise. Elle était comme l'extension de lui-même et, jusqu'à présent, elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Arthur avait toute confiance en son arme, tout comme il avait confiance en ses capacités de guerrier. Calogrenant avait peut-être une carrure impressionnante, mais le jeune Roi était formé par des années d'entrainement militaire et de maniement des armes. Il allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

Du haut de l'arène, Merlin suivait le déroulement des choses avec appréhension. Il avait vu Arthur participer à des combats féroces, face à des adversaires qui ne l'étaient pas moins. Sa force et son intrépidité n'avaient jamais été prises en défaut. Sauf par la Magie, mais ça c'était l'affaire de Merlin.

_Ceci est son combat, Emrys. Tu te dois de laisser Arthur prouver sa valeur. Ils ne l'en aimeront que mieux. _

L'Enchanteur leva la tête. A l'autre bout de la clairière, son regard accrocha celui de Mekare. Une fois encore, il eut l'impression que la prophétesse lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle paraissait comme figée : calme et résolue au milieu de cette foule surexcitée qui s'agitait pour encourager les combattants. En vérité, les Pictes semblaient moins passionnés par l'issue de l'affrontement que par le combat lui-même. Ils poussaient des exclamations de joie et d'allégresse autant lorsque Calogrenant mettait Arthur en difficulté que quand celui-ci parait ses assauts et répliquait de front. Mais Merlin avait presque perdu tout intérêt pour le combat. Lui qui quelques minutes auparavant était prêt à ensorceler la masse de Calogrenant, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas s'écraser sur le crâne de son Roi. Il percevait bien les vociférations de l'assistance, les jurons poussés par Lionel, à côté de lui, qui lui agrippait la manche de son manteau, secouant son bras dans tous les sens. Mais c'était comme s'il n'en avait cure, comme si toute cette agitation ne le concernait en rien. Seule comptait Mekare et sa face grave et rubiconde. Merlin aurait été bien en peine de lui donner un âge. Mais quelque chose lui disait que quel que soit le chiffre qu'il avancerait, il serait toujours en-deçà de la vérité.

Soudain un cri attira son attention de nouveau dans l'arène. En voulant éviter un nouvel assaut de Calogrenant, Arthur s'était pris un mauvais coup à la jambe. Il avait un genou plié à terre et paraissait désespérément ridiculement petit en face de son adversaire, qui déployait toute sa taille et sa musculature colossale et soulevant sa masse au-dessus de sa tête. Merlin se tenait déjà prêt à intervenir, lorsque soudain Arthur bondit sur le côté, décrivant un arc de cercle avec la lame de son épée. La masse de métal s'enfonça lourdement dans la terre jonchée de feuille morte, tandis que Calogrenant tenait encore le manche entre ses mains. Profitant que ce dernier jetait un regard étonné à son arme amputée, il lui porta un coup à la cuisse gauche. Surpris, le colosse tomba à son tour à genou. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Arthur bloqua ses épaules et fonça dans sa cage thoracique, le mettant définitivement à terre.

Le guerrier picte était désarmé, au sol, Excalibur pointé sur sa pomme d'Adam. D'une poussée Arthur pouvait lui trancher la gorge et le vider de son sang. Au lieu de cela, le Roi de Camelot demeura immobile.

– Je ne suis pas venu vous combattre, dit-il. Ni vous tuer. Je cherche des alliés, des hommes forts et courageux, pour m'aider à renverser le roi Loth et à faire régner la Paix et la Justice sur Albion.

Puis il planta son épée dans le sol.

– Si vous acceptez mon offre d'amitié, je me ferais une joie de combattre à vos côtés et une fois la Paix revenue, de m'assoir avec vous autour d'une table et de partager le pain et le vin avec vous, et de vous garantir mon respect et ma reconnaissance éternelle. Si vous refusez, laissez-nous simplement repartir, mes compagnons et moi.

Il tendit son bras à Calogrenant, pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier manqua bien l'entrainer par terre avec son poids. Mais une fois sur ses deux jambes, le Picte se mit à rire, de ce rire tonitruant qui faisait trembler la terre elle-même. Il saisit le bras d'Arthur et le leva au ciel, criant à l'adresse de ses compagnons :

– _Brenin Arthur !_

Repris en chœur par tout les Pictes :

– _BRENIN ARTHUR ! (1)_

Ils les portèrent en triomphe jusqu'à leur campement, où les trois compagnons découvrirent davantage de femmes et d'enfants. On les installa près du grand feu central où semblait se réunir tout le village pour les repas pris en commun. On leur apporta de la viande, du potage, de l'eau. En quelques minutes à peine, un grand banquet était improvisé. Certes, la nourriture n'était pas des plus raffinées, comparée à ce que le Roi, l'Enchanteur et le jeune écuyer avaient l'habitude de consommer. Mais après des mois de privations, ce festin était le bienvenu. D'autant qu'une fois la surprise passée, le goût n'était pas désagréable.

– Pas mauvais, commenta Lionel alors qu'on lui resservait un morceau de viande mijoté dans une sauce épaisse. C'est quoi ?

– Phoque, répondit un jeune garçon.

– C'était juste une question, pas la peine de devenir grossier !

– Non, _c'est_ du phoque. De la viande de phoque. Y a pleins de troupeaux sur les plages. En plus, ils sont faciles à attraper sur terre parce qu'ils ont pas de pattes.

– Oh ! Ca ressemble à quoi ?

– Un peu à des chiens, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir des pattes, ils ont des nageoires et une queue de poisson.

– Vous mettez quoi comme champignons dans votre soupe ?

Arthur, après avoir ingurgité une quantité de vin raisonnable, était lancé dans une grande discussion avec Calogrenant.

– Il nous faut repartir le plus tôt possible. Mes hommes m'attendent. Nous devons faire face à de grandes crises…

– Nous partirons d'ici deux jours, répondit Calogrenant sans se départir de son ton débonnaire. Le temps que les messagers préviennent les autres et qu'ils nous rejoignent à la frontière.

– Les autres ?

– Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous ne sommes qu'un seul petit village. Il y en a des centaines d'autres dispersés sur toute la côte…

Merlin ne tarda pas à se lever pour s'éloigner du tumulte du banquet. Sa tête bourdonnait. La pression retombée lui laissait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un cheval. Il aspirait au calme et à un peu d'isolement. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le sous-bois, il fut alors attiré par des bruits de vague. Un parfum iodé lui monta aux narines. L'air était vivifiant. Il déboucha alors sur une petite falaise, dominant une plage où s'ébattait paresseusement d'étranges créatures ressemblant à des ours ou des chiens, mais sans pattes, avec le corps se terminant comme une queue de poisson.

_Ce doit être les fameux phoques_, se dit Merlin.

Alors qu'il observait ces paisibles animaux s'ébattre tranquillement sur le sable, le Sorcier sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Sans se retourner, il devine déjà qui vient se placer à ses côtés sur le bord de la falaise.

– Il y a longtemps que j'attends ta venue, Emrys.

Mekare fixait l'horizon sans le voir. Bien qu'elle semblât perdue dans ses pensées, sa présence n'en demeurait pas moins écrasante pour Merlin.

– Vous saviez qu'Arthur remporterait le duel ?

– En as-tu jamais douté ?

Merlin hésita. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il doutait d'Arthur, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que son Roi n'était pas indestructible. L'Enchanteur pouvait en témoigner, vu toutes les fois où il avait été obligé de lui sauver la vie. Et il fallait reconnaître que Calogrenant n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

– Tu n'as donc pas foi en ta Destinée et celle du Haut Roi ?

– La question n'est pas d'y croire ou non, rétorqua Merlin. Seulement, il serait sot de s'attendre à ce que les choses se règlent d'elles-mêmes sous-prétexte que la Destinée en a décidé ainsi.

– Voilà qui est parlé en sage. Retiens bien ceci Emrys : si le passé est gravé dans le marbre, le futur est quant à lui tracé dans le sable. Ce qui est écrit peut être changé. Le Destin est ce que nous en faisons.

Merlin hocha la tête. C'était une notion qui lui avait depuis longtemps été enseignée.

– Parfois, dit-il, j'en viens à douter d'être l'homme approprié pour mener à bien la mission qui m'a été confiée.

– Le doute est l'enfant de l'humilité. Cependant, pourquoi, alors que l'avènement d'Albion n'a jamais été aussi proche, crois-tu ne plus être celui qu'il faut ?

– J'avais jeté un enchantement sur les rois de l'Alliance, pour qu'aucun d'eux ne trahisse la cause. Cependant, Olaf s'est retourné contre nous, malgré son serment. Et rien n'a pu l'empêcher. Ma magie a échoué…

– Ton sortilège n'a pas échoué, Emrys. Ses effets ont seulement été retardés. Les dieux aiment parfois prendre leur temps pour exécuter leur sentence. Mais lorsqu'ils frappent, ils ne manquent jamais leur cible.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui. Et en plongeant dans ses pupilles noires, il eut l'impression de traverser mille vies.

– Il y a une autre raison à ta soudaine appréhension. Que tu n'oses pas formuler mais que je devine aisément. Tu commences à peine à mesurer l'étendue de ta puissance, et elle te fait peur. Je le lis dans tes yeux.

Merlin ne disait rien. Que répondre à cela, si ce n'était qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Oui depuis quelques temps le Sorcier sentait croitre en lui la vigueur de sa magie. Après avoir été bridée pendant des années, demeurée inexploitée ou du moins en deçà de ses capacités, elle semblait ressentir comme lui le besoin de montrer de quoi elle était capable. Et cette pression croissante lui faisait l'effet d'un torrent violent qui, après des siècles passés retenu derrière en barrage, se déversait sans plus aucune retenue, balayant tout sur son passage. Alors, oui, Merlin avait peur. Et cette peur était justifiée, selon lui.

– Tu crains ta propre puissance, Emrys, reprit la voix de Mekare. Tu te dis que tu n'es pas le premier mage à avoir voulu interférer avec le Destin des hommes. Et tu crains de finir comme tes prédécesseurs : de sombrer dans la tyrannie et l'aliénation.

– Ils ont été si nombreux à s'égarer. En quoi serais-je différant d'eux ?

– Il est sage de ta part d'être vigilent vis-à-vis de toi-même. Un homme qui ne connait pas ses limites a tôt fait de se trahir lui-même. Mais tu as vécu si longtemps dans la crainte de tes pouvoirs, qu'aujourd'hui la peur frêne tes ambitions. Tu n'oses plus aller au bout de ta mission. Tu as tellement peur de tomber que tu n'oses plus faire un pas. Mais Albion ne peut voir le jour sans toi. Si Arthur est l'épée qui défend la Justice, toi Emrys, tu es la lumière dans les ténèbres qui guide ses pas et lui montre les obstacles à franchir…

– Je donnerais ma vie pour Arthur, s'exclama Merlin. Je suis prêt à tout pour le servir…

– Il ne s'agit pas de servitude ! Ni de rivalité entre le Haut Roi et toi… Il s'agit d'une alliance, d'une transition, entre l'Ancien et le Nouvel Ordre. Entre ce qui fut et ce qui sera. Toi, tu es détenteur de l'héritage des Anciens, de leur sagesse et de leurs pouvoirs…

– Mais comment être sûr de ne pas me tromper ? Que je ne vais pas engendrer un monde pire que le précédent…

– Parce que toi seul a la vertu et la sagesse nécessaires pour guider et protéger Arthur et ses braves.

Merlin entendait les affirmations de Mekare, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre lui-même. La prophétesse sembla le comprendre. Elle soupira.

– Suis-moi.

– Où ?

– J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Ca prendra peu de temps. Fais-moi confiance.

Docilement, Merlin la suivit. Ils descendirent ensemble un escalier creusé sur la paroi rocheuse de la falaise. Arrivés sur la plage, ils longèrent encore le fronton, avant de s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'une grotte.

– Qu'est-ce ? demanda Merlin.

Même de la plage, il pouvait sentir les vibrations magiques qui émanaient de l'endroit.

– La grotte aux cristaux noirs, répondit Mekare. Aussi appelée : l'Antre de Ce Qui Fut.

– C'est ici que Méléagant a trouvé le cristal qui révélait le secret de la conception d'Arthur…(2)

– Et la tienne par la même occasion, compléta la devineresse. J'ai moi-même conduit le druide jusqu'ici. J'ai aussi tenté de le mettre en garde, mais il était déterminé, malgré le châtiment des dieux…

– Le châtiment ?

– Il est strictement défendu de sortir les cristaux de leur grotte sacrée. L'âme de Taliesin fut enfermée dans la grotte pour avoir volé le cristal de Neathid. De même, Méléagant a reçu le châtiment pour avoir dérobé celui qui se trouvait dans cette caverne.

– Mais c'est grâce à lui qu'Arthur a consenti à écouter les druides !…

Merlin était horrifié. Certes, Méléagant n'attirait pas sur lui la sympathie, mais il s'était loyalement battu à ses côtés. Il ne méritait pas un tel sort.

– Il n'a pas pris le cristal en ce but. De toute manière, les dés sont jetés. Il n'est plus possible de revenir en arrière.

Tout en parlant, Mekare s'était avancée vers l'entrer de la grotte.

– Où allez-vous ?

– Ce que je désire te montrer se trouve à l'intérieur. N'ais crainte, Emrys. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour risquer le châtiment des dieux.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, Merlin pénétra dans la grotte. A chaque fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans une caverne sacrée, l'expérience avait été fort désagréable.

Ils débouchèrent presque immédiatement dans une grande salle où se trouvaient incrusté dans la pierre des cristaux noirs et luisants comme de l'onyx.

– Ici se trouve l'emprunte des mondes de jadis, des grands événements qui ont fait basculer son histoire. Tu verras qu'ils sont multiples et indénombrables. Car depuis sa création, l'univers n'a de cesse de se reconstruire et de se réinventer. Ainsi, à l'image des tribus nomades d'autrefois et des _Thuatha dé Danaan_, les Cinq Royaumes vont bientôt disparaitre pour laisser place à un ordre nouveau, celui de l'île d'Albion enfin unifiée par un seul et unique souverain droit et juste.

– Qui étaient les _Thuatha dé Danaan _?

– Ce sont les enfants de Dana, la déesse mère d'Albion. Ils régnaient autrefois sur l'île toute entière, jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers hommes. Ils furent alors contraints de quitter l'île pour se rendre à Avalon. Tu les connais mieux sous le nom de _Sidhes_ à présent. Dana elle-même fut à son tour remplacée par les dieux que les hommes venus de la Mer ramenèrent de leurs terres d'origines. Ces dieux seront à leur tour bannis par ceux qui viendront prendre leur suite.

Merlin en avait presque le vertige.

– Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est qu'Albion n'est pas appelée à durer…

– Pas éternellement, répondit calmement Mekare. Rien n'est appelé à durer éternellement dans ce monde : les hommes naissent et meurent, les royaumes se fondent puis s'effondrent. Je te l'ai dit, Emrys. Le passé est gravé dans le marbre et le futur…

– … tracé dans le sable.

Mekare hocha la tête.

– Seule la Mort est définitive. Souviens t'en.

Merlin se sentait au bord du désespoir.

– Alors tout est vain ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi se battre alors ? Pourquoi lutter ?

Mekare pointa du doigt la paroi rocheuse où une dizaine de cristaux étaient incrustés.

– Regarde.

L'Enchanteur hésita.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre, le rassura la devineresse. Tout ce que tu y verras s'est déjà produit. Ces choses appartiennent au passé.

Merlin s'avança donc. Son regard fut happé par un minuscule cristal, noir et opaque comme de l'encre. Mais lorsqu'il scruta à l'intérieur, la vision était on ne peut plus claire.

_Dans l'obscurité, une jeune femme gémissait sur le sol terreux, ses jupes relevées sur le haut de ses cuisses, les jambes écartées. Elle était en sueur, ses cheveux auburn collés sur ses tempes, le visage contracté par la douleur. Autour d'elle, des femmes l'encourageaient. L'une lui tenant la main, l'autre lui épongeant le front avec un linge humide, tandis qu'une troisième, campée entre ses jambes lui répétait :_

– _Encore un effort, Deirdre. C'est presque terminé…_

_Soudain un cri perçant se répercuta en écho sur les parois de la caverne où les femmes s'étaient réfugiées. Celle qui donnait des ordres à Deirdre, la plus vieille leva les bras, tenant entre ses mains un nourrisson tout rouge braillant à plein poumon._

– _C'est une fille, déclara la femme tandis qu'une plus jeune se précipitait pour envelopper l'enfant dans un linge propre._

– _Deirdre regarde, murmura-t-elle en présentant le nourrisson à sa mère. Regarde comme elle est belle…_

_La pauvre femme dardait sur sa fille ses yeux noisette. Ils étaient embués par la fatigue. On voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour les garder ouverts, mais le souffle de la Mort faisait déjà son œuvre. _

– _Deirdre !_

_Un homme était apparu à l'entrée de la grotte. Il se précipita droit vers la jeune femme et la prit par les épaules. Il était jeune, les cheveux blond cendré et les yeux verts. Il serrait convulsivement sa compagne contre sa poitrine. _

– _Je suis désolée, Elias, souffla la voix de l'ainée. Il n'y a plus rien à faire…_

– _Non ! gémit l'homme. Non, Deirdre, tu ne peux pas me quitter… Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé…_

– _Elle était déjà épuisée lorsque le travail a commencé, intervint la jeune femme qui tenait toujours le bébé. La longue fuite de la nuit dernière était terrible dans son état…_

– _Pendragon, grogna Elias qui soutenait toujours le corps inconscient de sa femme. Tout cela est de sa faute… Pourquoi ? Nous ne lui avons jamais fait de mal ! Nous n'avons même jamais mis les pieds à Camelot. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se mette à nous pourchasser ?_

_Les femmes gardèrent le silence. Elles avaient la mine sombre. _

– _Elias…_

_La faible voix s'était élevée au creux de ses bras. Le jeune homme sanglotait silencieusement en caressant doucement le visage pâle de sa compagne._

– _Comment est-elle, Elias ?_

_L'interrogé mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait du bébé. L'une des sages-femmes lui tendit l'enfant, qu'Elias cala entre lui et Deirdre. La petite avait cessé de pleurer. Ses yeux grands ouverts scrutaient à présent les visages de ses parents. _

– _Elle est blonde, murmura la jeune mère. Comme toi…_

– _Et elle aura tes yeux, lui répondit son mari. Exactement comme nous en rêvions… Elle est magnifique. _

_Deirdre lui sourit, d'un sourire radieux qui fit s'envoler en un éclair les heures de travail qui marquaient son visage. Elle paraissait incroyablement belle et sereine. Et ce fut avec cette expression sur le visage qu'elle quitta ce monde._

_La vision bascula vers un autre lieu. Dans une clairière cette fois, autour d'un feu de camp, un groupe d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants dormaient blottis les uns contre les autres, sous des couvertures de laine usées. Tout près du feu, un homme et une femme étaient assis. _

– _Cette fois je crois qu'elle est rassasiée, déclara la femme._

_L'homme se leva et lui prit des bras le bébé qui quelques secondes plus tôt tétait goulument son sein._

– _Merci, répondit Elias. Pour ce que tu fais._

– _Il n'y a pas de quoi, répliqua la jeune femme en se rajustant. Mon dernier né est à peine sevré et il ne mangeait presque rien, j'ai donc plein de lait en réserve._

_Le jeune père s'était réinstallé près du feu, berçant tendrement le nourrisson pour l'aider à s'endormir_

– _Tu ne lui as toujours pas choisi un nom ? _

– _J'hésite. Avec Deirdre, on se disputait tout le temps pour savoir comment on allait l'appeler. Puis quand les soldats d'Uther ont détruit notre village, nous étions trop préoccupés par notre fuite pour y songer. _

_Un ange passa._

– _Nous, nous avons eu de la chance, déclara la jeune femme. Les villageois nous ont cachés jusqu'au départ des troupes. Mais nous savions que nous ne pouvions plus rester dans la région. D'autres nous ont aidés en chemin. Mais quand le Roi s'est mis à punir ceux qui aidaient les sorciers dans leur fuite…_

_Elle poussa un profond soupir._

– _Uther n'a perdu qu'**une **épouse, dit-elle soudain. Et il a toujours son fils. Nous, nous perdons chaque jour des enfants, des pères, des mères et des compagnons dans notre fuite pour lui échapper. Combien de morts lui faudra-t-il encore avant que sa colère ne s'apaise ?..._

_Elias hocha la tête._

– _Je l'ignore. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer, nous battre jour après jour, pour vivre et protéger ceux que nous aimons. Les mauvais jours finiront, tôt ou tard. Alors ceux qui sont responsables de ces malheurs devront répondre de leurs actes._

_La scène changea de nouveau. Cette fois Elias était adossé à une pente rocheuse, dissimulé par les racines d'un saule, au bord d'une rivière. De tout côté, on entendait les aboiements des chiens, le bruit des sabots des chevaux martelant le sol et les cris apeurés des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Il tenait serré contre lui sa petite fille, emmaillotée dans son manteau. L'air angoissé, il semblait fixer quelque chose se trouvant au-dessus lui, à quelques mètres. Suivant son regard, Merlin comprit : des soldats arborant les armoiries des Pendragon scrutaient la rivière du haut de la pente. Jusqu'à présent, le renfoncement où s'était réfugié le sorcier ne leur permettait pas de le voir. Mais ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. Et si par malheur, les chiens parvenaient à flairer son odeur…_

_Soudain, le regard d'Elias s'assombrit. Merlin comprit qu'il venait de prendre une décision. Baissant les yeux vers sa fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il posa la main sur ses yeux et murmura un sortilège. Lorsqu'il la retira, le bébé dormait silencieusement. _

– _Dors ma chérie, dit-il tendrement. Si les dieux le veulent, tu verras un autre jour se lever._

_Puis, calmement, avec des gestes précautionneux, il déposa la petite dans un terrier, dissimulé entre les racines du saule. Il rasa ensuite la falaise, passant même à un moment en dessous des soldats. Après quoi, il poussa une profonde inspiration, jeta un dernier regard aux racines du saule et se détacha de la paroi. Il sauta à pieds joints dans l'eau. Le bruit des clapotements ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des soldats._

– _Halte ! cria l'un d'eux. Par ordre du Roi Uther !_

_Mais le sorcier s'était déjà mis à dévaler le courant de la rivière, les soldats le talonnant. Il dut bien parvenir à parcourir cinq mètres, dix mètres, avant qu'un sifflement ne déchire l'air. Elias s'effondra alors dans l'eau, une flèche entre les omoplates. _

– Non ! s'écria Merlin.

Sans réfléchir, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait du sorcier. Son corps s'était pris entre les rochers. Merlin tendit même le bras pour tenter de prendre son pou. Mais ses doigts ne pouvaient pas le toucher.

– Cela fut, Emrys, lança la voix de Mekare derrière lui. Tu ne peux rien pour lui.

Merlin se retourna. Il était de nouveau dans l'Antre de Ce Qui fut, avec la devineresse.

– Qu'espériez-vous me montrer ? cracha-t-il. Me faire voir la folie des exactions d'Uther ? Pourquoi m'avoir montré cela ?...

– Je m'étais dit que peut-être la jeune Gwyneth aurait envie de connaître son histoire.

Merlin se figea. _Gwyneth… _

Oui, il lui avait bien semblé reconnaitre ses yeux dans ceux de Deirdre, et elle avait le nez d'Elias également…

– A quoi tout cela rime ? rugit-il. Tous ses innocents massacrés, toutes ses vies gâchées… Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour satisfaire la soif de vengeance d'_un seul _homme ! Qu'avaient fait ces pauvres gens pour mériter de finir ainsi ? _Eux_, qui les a protégés ?...

– Tu as raison d'être en colère, Emrys. Oui, la folie d'un seul homme peut provoquer des dégâts irréparables. Mais l'Amour… L'Amour a aussi le pouvoir de tout changer. D'allumer la lumière, là où il n'y avait que ténèbres. Vois…

Elle lui désigna un autre cristal. Merlin y plongea le regard instantanément.

_Il était de nouveau au bord de la rivière. Les soldats avaient disparu, ainsi que les chiens et les chevaux. Après les cris et les aboiements qui avaient troublé le calme de la forêt, la soudaine quiétude du lieu semblaient presque morbide. _

_Soudain, Merlin avisa deux paysans, un homme et une femme, qui marchaient le long du petit sentier qui longeait le cours d'eau. Alors qu'ils approchaient du vieux saule, la paysanne leva soudain la tête, alertée par les vagissements qui provenaient d'entre les racines. Elle se précipita vers le bruit, talonnée par son mari. A peine ce dernier s'était-il penché qu'elle faisait déjà émerger entre ses bras le bébé. _

– _Un manteau de druide, affirma l'homme en tâtant entre ses doigts l'étoffe dans laquelle était emmaillotée Gwyneth. Le charbonnier m'a dit que les soldats du Roi ont attrapé un groupe de sorciers qui passaient par la forêt, pas plus tard que ce matin. _

– _T'a-t-il dit s'il y avait des enfants avec eux ?_

– _Trois ou quatre… Difficile à dire, ça courait dans tous les sens d'après lui…_

– _Sait-il ce qu'il en on fait ?_

_L'homme haussa les épaules, visiblement gêné. Il n'osait pas dire la vérité à sa femme, de crainte de lui briser le cœur. _

– _Donne-moi ta cape, lui ordonna-t-elle soudain._

– _Comment ?_

– _Ce manteau-ci est trop facilement reconnaissable, dit-elle calmement. Si les gens la voix emmaillotée dedans, ce sera comme si on lui dessinait une triskèle sur le front. _

– _Voyons, tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama son compagnon. Tu sais ce que le Roi fait aux gens qui aident les sorciers ?..._

– _Et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, selon toi ? lança abruptement la femme en serrant contre son sein le bébé. La laisser ici, pour que les loups viennent la dévorer ?..._

– _C'est dangereux ! Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que le Roi veuille autant se débarrasser de ceux qui pratiquent la Magie… _

– _Mais enfin, regarde-la !_

_La femme lui tendit l'enfant._

– _Elle est si petite… A qui veux-tu qu'elle fasse du mal ? Quel crime a-t-elle bien pu commettre pour mériter qu'on l'abandonne à son sort ?... Et pourquoi, est-ce justement _**nous**_ qui l'avons trouvée ?... Et si… Et si elle était…_

_Elle resserra la petite sur son cœur. L'homme s'approcha calmement et lui étreignit tendrement l'épaule._

– _Et si elle nous était envoyée par le Ciel ?_

– _Elise, tu ne crois pas…_

– _Tout ce que je sais, rétorqua la femme, c'est qu'elle a besoin de nous et que nous avons de la place pour elle. Alors pourquoi tergiverser ? Je laisse au Roi le soin de châtier les sorciers cruels, mais _**elle**_ est innocente. Et je ne me pardonnerais pas d'avoir permis une telle injustice…_

_L'homme serra sa femme dans ses bras et ensemble, portant la petite, ils s'éloignèrent de la rivière. _

De retour dans la caverne, Merlin prit conscience des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

– La Vie est fragile, Emrys, dit la voix de Mekare derrière lui, et capricieuse, et parfois cruelle. Mais Elle est belle aussi, et forte, et patiente. Et l'Amour, s'il est pur et sincère, peut réveiller la bonté chez les êtres que l'on croyait perdus.

Une nouvelle onde attira Merlin vers un autre cristal. Dans celui-ci, il voyait Morgane, semblable à la pauvre Deirdre, qui mordait entre ses dents un bâton, tandis qu'autour d'elle des femmes l'encourageaient à pousser pour mettre au monde son bébé. Il vit Mélusine, toute petite, toute fragile, pressée contre le sein de sa mère. Ses grands yeux bleus la contemplant avec émerveillement. Mais ce qui le toucha le plus, ce fut le visage de Morgane, doux, apaisé, épanoui. L'espace d'un instant, il revoyait la jeune femme d'autrefois, celle qui fut son amie, la jeune fille douce et courageuse, que l'injustice révoltait et que le malheur des exclus émouvait.

– Ne laisse pas la peur et le doute embrouiller ton jugement. Au plus fort de la tourmente, lorsque tu penseras avoir perdu ce lien avec ce qui fut ton rêve, tu n'auras alors à te poser que deux questions. La première : quelles choses en ce monde comptent plus à tes yeux que tout l'or de la terre et que ta vie elle-même ? Et lorsque tu auras la réponse à cette question, pose-toi la suivante : jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour les préserver ?

* * *

1 Brenin = Roi (en gallois)

2 Voir _Le Fruit de Mâab_ du même auteur ^^'.


	26. Chapter 26

_Bijour ! Bijour ! ^^' _

_Après un petit week-end en Ecosse (Oui, les Pictes vivent tout au nord de l'Ecosse ;)), à manger du phoque et à se masser le dos avec des enclumes, Merlin et Arthur (et Lionel) repartent pour la bataille et s'en vont défoncer leurs gueules à quelques traitres, histoires de resserrer les liens avec leurs nouveaux amis xD..._

_Au programme : scène de ménage, problème de succession et petit cours improvisé sur la procréation... ;)_

**Julie Winchester** : mais je l'ai pas mal pris :). J'ai jamais caché que je voulais croiser les deux séries ;). Si Arthur-Bradley devait se coltiner Merlin-Jacques Chambon toute la journée, il comprendrait peut-être enfin à quel point il a eu du bol à la loterie des enchanteurs de Camelot. xD XP

**Roussette : **la réponse à ta question est à la fin de se chapitre.

**Miss Petrovska** : L'histoire de Gwyneth, ça fait un moment que je l'avais en tête, mais j'étais pas certaine de trouver l'occasion d'en parler. Puis finalement, Mekare s'est proposé pour trouver une combine. _Merci Mekare !_ ;)

Et merci à Shima-chan, à mes lecteurs/lectrices (rayer la mention inutile) et à mes chères revieweuses.

* * *

Pas de pardon pour celui qui se parjure…

A l'aube de ce début d'automne, les soldats des rois Olaf et Alined, qui gardaient la frontière du nord, furent surpris à peine le soleil levé par une armée de guerriers enragés se déversant sur eux tel un troupeau de fauves furieux. L'attaque ne vint ni du sud, ni de l'est, ni de l'ouest, mais du nord. Tournant le dos à leurs ennemis, les premières lignes furent balayées comme du sable par un vent violent. Ce fut d'abord une pluie de flèches qui s'abattit sur les hommes au repos, puis un cri sauvage qui s'éleva de la lande, et enfin, cette vague humaine, masses et haches levées, qui se déversa sur les chevaliers qui n'avaient rien vu venir. Le temps pour les commandants de reprendre leurs esprits et la moitié du camp était déjà massacré par les Pictes.

Lorsqu'Olaf et Alined quittèrent leur tente pour se mêler aux combattants, ils trouvèrent Arthur, l'épée levée, au milieu de la bataille, dirigeant les Pictes. En reconnaissant le Roi de Camelot, Olaf sortit de ses gonds et fonça droit sur lui, bien décidé à en découdre. Il parvint sans trop de peine à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Arthur. Mais au moment où il allait abattre sa lame sur son épaule gauche, le jeune Roi fit volte-face et para le coup avec Excalibur. En reconnaissant son adversaire, Arthur déploya autant de rage qu'Olaf. Laissant les Pictes et les chevaliers se déchirer, ils menaient leur propre duel, au milieu du champ de bataille.

Dans un cri de rage, Arthur posa une question à Olaf :

– Pourquoi ?

Le vieux guerrier parut quelque peu décontenancé, mais il ne céda pas de terrain pour autant.

– Je vous ai épargné lors du tournoi, il y a douze ans, argua Arthur en poursuivant ses assauts. Je vous ai offert une place à la Table Ronde, je vous ai traité en ami. Et vous me récompensez en retournant votre armée contre moi, en assassinant mes alliés, en mettant notre terre à feu et à sang. Mais enfin, _**pourquoi ?**_

– Ma fille est devenue folle par votre faute ! hurla Olaf.

Arthur demeura figé, comme si la foudre lui était tombée dessus.

– Non content de l'avoir séduite, vous n'avez même pas eu la noblesse de réparer vos tords. Vous êtes devenu pour elle une obsession. Elle ne parlait plus que de vous rejoindre. Les premiers temps, je l'ai recluse, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle s'est peu à peu laissé dépérir, persuadée que vous viendriez la libérer. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la douleur que cela représente pour un père de voir son enfant s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans la folie, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en extirper. Mais le coup de grâce, cela a été quand vous avez finalement épousé _votre servante_. Une vulgaire domestique ! Jamais vous n'auriez pu être plus insultant envers Viviane ! Lui cracher au visage aurait été plus respectueux.

Alors qu'Arthur continuait de parer les coups de son adversaire, il lui sembla soudain que son épée devenait plus lourde que de la pierre. Il en fut troublé, voire estomaqué. En six ans, c'était la première fois qu'Excalibur lui faisait défaut, qu'Elle se montrait rétive à poursuivre un duel. Tandis qu'Olaf, lui, ne relâchait pas ses efforts. Mais à présent qu'Arthur voyait briller le chagrin et la douleur dans ses yeux, il avait plus de difficultés à trouver en lui la rage nécessaire pour l'affronter. Et Excalibur pesait de plus en plus à son bras.

Finalement, Olaf parvint à lui donner une secousse qui le jeta à terre. Il voyait la pointe de sa lame juste au-dessus de lui, prête à s'abattre, quand une voix cria :

– NON !

En un battement de cils, Merlin s'était matérialisé près d'eux.

– Olaf, arrêtez-vous ! ordonna l'Enchanteur. Vous lui avez juré amitié et loyauté. Vous avez prêté serment en prenant les dieux à témoins. Ils vous ont épargné jusqu'à présent, mais leur patience n'est pas infinie. Ravisez-vous pendant qu'il en est temps…

– Me raviser ! rugit Olaf. Jamais !

– Les dieux honnissent les parjures !

– Je ne suis pas un parjure ! _**Lui**_ en est un !

Il désignait de la pointe de son épée Arthur, toujours au sol.

– Il a séduit ma fille, puis il l'a abandonnée. Il s'est parjuré le premier, je n'ai pas de loyauté à lui rendre.

– Vous vous trompez, Arthur n'est pour rien dans la mort de Viviane.

– Elle a crié son nom en sautant du haut de la tour ! Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle serait toujours en vie…

– Arthur ne l'a pas séduite, ils ont tous les deux été envoûtés sous les ordres d'Alined !

Cette déclaration fit s'écarquiller les yeux d'Olaf. Il fixait à présent Merlin comme une lanterne dans l'obscurité. Au-dessus d'eux, de gros nuages noirs commençaient à s'accumuler.

– Alined voulait la guerre entre votre Royaume et celui de Camelot. Il a chargé un magicien d'ensorceler Viviane et Arthur afin de créer un conflit. Arthur est innocent. Il n'était pas maître de lui-même au moment des faits. Pas plus que votre fille ne pouvait raisonner son esprit. J'ai pu libérer le prince du sortilège, mais je n'ai rien fait pour Viviane. Prisonnière du maléfice, son attirance a viré à l'obsession. Mais encore une fois, Arthur n'y est pour rien. S'il doit y avoir un responsable… _c'est moi_. J'ai laissé votre fille sombrer dans la folie…

Le plan de Merlin escompta : se désintéressant complètement d'Arthur, le roi fondit sur le Sorcier l'épée au clair. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper, un éclair blanc déchira les nuages et s'abattit juste sur la pointe de la lame d'Olaf. En une fraction de seconde, le vieux guerrier n'était plus.

Arthur se releva pêle-mêle, tandis que Merlin était tombé à genoux. Les combattants ne furent pas loin de faire de même. Certains avaient lâché leurs armes et demeuraient pétrifiés, tandis que d'autres levèrent les mains au ciel et se mirent à marmonner ce qui ressemblait à de vieilles prières oubliées. En s'approchant de son Enchanteur, le Roi vit alors des larmes creuser des sillons sur ses joues. Merlin était effondré.

Les soldats d'Olaf se rendirent, certains allèrent même jusqu'à se jeter aux pieds d'Arthur pour implorer son pardon, répétant qu'ils n'avaient fait que suivre les ordres de leurs maître, qu'ils étaient fidèles aux serments de fidélité qu'ils avaient prononcés envers lui. En bref, ils ne voulaient surtout pas être associés à des parjures et encourir le même châtiment qu'Olaf.

Arthur écouta patiemment leurs suppliques, les assura de son indulgence et proposa même à ceux qui le désiraient de rejoindre ses rangs. Aux autres, il ne leur serait fait aucun mal et ils seraient traités dignement. Beaucoup acceptèrent. Alined et ses hommes furent faits prisonniers.

– Que doit-on faire d'eux ? demanda Calogrenant.

– Nous les gardons comme otages, déclara le Roi de Camelot. En temps voulus, ils pourront nous être utiles.

– Ils vont pas être faciles à convoyer jusqu'à Camelot, fit remarquer le guerrier picte.

– Nous les emmènerons à Mercy, le royaume de Bayard. J'aurais besoin de réunir à nouveau tous mes alliés pour préparer la grande offensive contre Loth.

Calogrenant acquiesça à chacune de ses consignes et s'éloigna pour en informer ses hommes. Malgré sa défaite lors du duel, Arthur avait tenu à ce qu'il reste à la tête des guerriers pictes, en tant que son lieutenant. Après tout, Calogrenant avait été leur roi pendant près de vingt ans, ils les connaissaient mieux que lui, savaient anticiper leurs réactions et user au mieux de leurs capacités. Le guerrier semblait apprécier cette marque de confiance qu'Arthur lui témoignait et savait s'en montrer digne.

Alors que son armée se réorganisait pour inclure ensemble Pictes et anciens chevaliers d'Olaf, les associant en des groupes hétéroclites, selon ses ordres, Arthur s'éloigna un peu sur la lande, afin de s'isoler un moment. Consciemment ou non, ses pas le ramenèrent à l'endroit précis où Olaf avait été frappé par la foudre. Il sentit alors une présence dans son dos. Sans se retourner, il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

– Tu savais pour Viviane.

– Oui, souffla la voix de Merlin dans son dos. Léodagan m'en a parlé, alors que nous cherchions Dame Mary.

– Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler.

Arthur tenait ses doigts serrés autour de la garde d'Excalibur, qui pendait à son flan gauche, sagement renfermée dans son fourreau de cuir. Un courant glacé lui traversa le corps. Il se sentait partagé entre la colère et la déception.

– Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, répondit maladroitement Merlin. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Et il y avait des choses bien plus importantes dont tu te préoccupais déjà. J'ai juste voulu t'épargner.

– _M'épargner_… Me cacher comment est morte la fille d'Olaf et quel rôle j'ai joué dans l'histoire ! Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Une fois que j'aurais tué le père à son tour ?

– Le chagrin a aveuglé Olaf. Tu n'aurais jamais pu le raisonner…

– Mais pour qui te prends-tu, bon sang ? s'énerva soudain Arthur. Toi et ceux de ton espèce, vous passez votre temps à jouer avec la vie des gens comme des gosses avec leurs pantins. De quel droit te permets-tu de décider à ma place ce qu'il est bon que je sache ou non ? Comment je peux avoir confiance en toi quand tu me caches la vérité ? N'as-tu donc aucun sens des responsabilités ?

– Ne venez pas me parler de responsabilité, Arthur Pendragon, car j'en aurais beaucoup à vous apprendre sur le sujet !

Arthur fut piqué au vif par le soudain vouvoiement de Merlin à son encontre. En regardant son visage, il vit que son ami était profondément blessé – le « ceux de ton espèce » l'avait sans doute atteint – et en colère.

– Vous n'étiez pas encore roi que je m'échinais déjà à vous garder en vie, pour que vos fesses princières puissent un jour se poser sur le trône ! Et le Ciel peut témoigner que ce ne fut ni simple, ni apaisant ! J'ai dû combattre des créatures magiques déchainées et des êtres bien plus sournois et vindicatifs qu'Olaf et Loth réunis. Pendant que vous, Arthur, vous paradiez tranquillement dans votre armure rutilante. J'ai dû contrer des maléfices, renverser des malédictions, tuer parfois… et ce, tout en continuant à passer pour un serviteur simple d'esprit. Alors oui, il m'ait arrivé de me tromper ! De faire des erreurs qui ont eu de graves conséquences !...

Ses yeux étaient devenus brillants.

– Mais ne venez pas me dire que je prends cela pour un jeu ! Ce _n'est pas_ un jeu, Arthur ! C'est un affrontement, un affrontement permanent, un affrontement douloureux… Où je me suis plus d'une fois brisé… Et je sais que je devrais vivre éternellement avec ça : avec les fantômes de ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver, que j'ai été obligé d'abandonner. Alors pardonnez-moi si, dans un élan d'amitié, j'ai voulu vous épargner d'avoir à subir ce poids vous aussi.

Puis il tourna les talons, partant vers le camp sans se retourner.

La chevauchée jusqu'à Mercy se déroula dans une tension oppressante. Les deux amis ne décoléraient pas et ne s'adressaient plus la parole que par l'intermédiaire de Lionel qui passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre pour demander tel conseil, ordonner telle consigne… Le jeune écuyer était assez déstabilisé, d'autant qu'il ne voyait pas d'où pouvait provenir la source de cette tension. Le ridicule de cette situation atteignit son paroxysme alors qu'ils chevauchaient tous les trois en tête de l'armée. Ils arrivaient en vue de la vallée qui marquait l'entrée sur le territoire de Bayard, quand Arthur lança :

– Lionel, pourrais-tu demander à Merlin s'il souhaitera se joindre à l'entrevue que je compte avoir avec Bayard et Mithian ?

Le jeune écuyer jeta un regard ahuri à son Roi. Merlin n'était qu'à une distance d'un bras de lui, il pouvait parfaitement entendre la question sans qu'il y ait besoin de lui répéter. Pourtant, l'Enchanteur demeura impassible et ne desserra pas les dents, faisant celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Lionel se décida donc à lui rapporter la question d'Arthur et sa réponse fut la suivante :

– Dis à notre bon souverain que je me joindrais à l'entretien si tel est son désir. Sinon je n'ai nul besoin de m'imposer là où l'on ne veut pas de moi.

Lionel se résigna à faire le perroquet pour Arthur, qui répliqua :

– Dis à Merlin que si je ne voulais pas de lui lors de l'entrevue, je l'aurais envoyé aux écuries ou dans la porcherie, pour lui apprendre la politesse.

Lionel fit la commission, légèrement gêné.

– Dis au Roi que la porcherie m'irait très bien, et que j'y croiserais des créatures sûrement plus courtoises et moins ingrates que dans la salle du trône.

– Dis à Merlin que s'il aime tant que cela la compagnie des pourceaux, on va lui installer ses appartements dans la bergerie royale.

– Dis à Arthur que je préfère encore aller vivre en forêt, au moins les bêtes sauvages ont du savoir-vivre, _elles_…

– Dis à Merlin que c'est un crétin !

– Dis à Arthur que c'est un abruti !

Lionel poussa un soupir désespéré et inventa une excuse pour se déporter en arrière de la colonne, laissant le Roi et l'Enchanteur à leur querelle de gamins de cinq ans. Dire qu'il croyait qu'il n'existait pas pires disputes que celles qu'il avait eues avec son frère Bohort. Et encore, eux avaient l'excuse qu'ils n'étaient vraiment que des enfants.

Le jeune écuyer se porta volontaire pour aller au devant du roi Bayard et lui annoncer l'arrivée d'Arthur. Le premier accueillit le second à bras ouverts. La nouvelle de la cuisante défaite d'Alined et Olaf avait devancée le Roi de Camelot. Pour le roi Loth, c'était un coup terrible porté à sa puissance. Pour les alliés d'Arthur, une revanche délicieuse et une bonne raison de reprendre espoir.

– Cela aura sûrement du poids sur la décision des barons de la défunte reine Annis, déclara Bayard.

– Ils ne se sont toujours pas déclarés ? s'étonna Arthur.

Bayard fit la grimace.

– Depuis la mort de leur maîtresse, ils ne font que tergiverser. Ils font tout pour trainer les choses en longueur en attendant de voir de quels côtés penche la balance.

– A vrai dire, intervint Mithian, c'est un peu plus complexe : certains sont prêts à reprendre le combat à nos côtés, les plus fidèles serviteurs des anciens souverains. Mais ce qui les bloque, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas élire un chef pour les représenter.

– Comment cela _« ne peuvent pas »_ ? demanda Arthur.

– Ils affirment qu'Annis avait laissé des instructions précises sur les suites à donner si elle devait disparaître avant la fin de la guerre. Elle aurait tout mis par écrit. Mais le document a disparu…

– Je crois pouvoir palier à ce problème.

Les trois souverains sursautèrent. Malgré la brouille qui ne désenflait pas entre lui et Arthur, il avait tenu à être présent lors de l'entrevue, s'installant dans un coin de la pièce et gardant obstinément le silence, tout en suivant attentivement la conversation. Si bien qu'ils en avaient tous oublié sa présence. En dépit de sa renommée grandissante, Merlin savait encore se faire discret lorsqu'il le désirait.

S'avançant au milieu des rois, il tendit l'étui en cuir scellé du sceau d'Annis.

– Tu as en ta possession depuis quand ?

Arthur avait posé la question de manière assez abrupte. Merlin tressaillit l'espace d'une seconde devant le ton tranchant de sa voix. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

– Depuis la première assemblée, répondit-il tranquillement, avant les fiançailles de Gauvain.

– Et quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

– Ce n'était pas mon secret, répliqua l'Enchanteur. Et je lui avais promis la plus grande discrétion. Elle craignait les espions de Loth.

– Au vu des récents événements, souligna Mithian, nous ne pouvons lui donner tort.

– Nous apporterons les testaments aux barons d'Annis, déclara Arthur, impérieux. C'est sur le chemin de Camelot après tout…

Il échangea un regard brûlant avec Merlin. Ce dernier s'était renfermé dans son mutisme. S'ils n'avaient pas été en présence de Bayard et Mithian, Arthur lui aurait volontiers volé dans les plumes. Extérieurement, il donnait tous les signes d'un homme droit et flegmatique. Intérieurement, il bouillait de rage. Difficile de dire ce qui l'ulcérait le plus : que Merlin eût des secrets pour lui ou qu'il se soit permis de prêter son allégeance à autre que lui.

En vérité, plus le temps passait, plus Arthur devenait possessif avec son Enchanteur. L'enlèvement orchestré par Loth, puis sa tentative d'assassinat, lui avaient brutalement fait prendre conscience qu'on pouvait lui disputer Merlin. Au fil du temps, le Roi de Camelot avait réalisé que, si son Conseiller lui était indispensable, l'inverse l'était beaucoup moins. Le Sorcier se passait aisément de ses avis ou de son consentement pour prendre ses propres décisions. Et cela, Arthur avait du mal à l'accepter. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas confiance envers le jugement de Merlin – ce dernier lui avait trop souvent montré qu'à bien des égards, il était le plus raisonnable et le plus avisé – mais cela changeait la perception qu'il avait de leur relation, qu'il avait crue jadis exclusive et inaltérable. En somme, Arthur redoutait le jour où Merlin réaliserait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui et qu'il l'abandonnerait définitivement.

Mithian eut du chagrin de voir Arthur et ses hommes quitter si vite Mercy. Comme convenu, le souverain de Camelot laissa la moitié de ses prisonniers à Bayard, en qualité d'otages, emmenant le reste avec son armée picte. Au finale, ils n'étaient restés que trois jours. Arthur avait quand même pris le temps de visiter Bedivère, qui se remettait de sa blessure. Tandis que Léodagan était reparti sur leurs terres pour sécuriser les frontières. Le sénéchal était aux bons soins de sa fiancée, Dame Mary, qui veillait sur lui avec dévotion. Pendant leur courte entrevue, Bedivère confia à Arthur son intention de reprendre l'entrainement dès que possible.

– Vous en avez déjà tant fait pour notre cause, voulut le tempérer le jeune Roi. Personne ne vous fera reproche de vous tenir éloigner des batailles.

Arthur se sentait gêné et responsable du handicap permanant du chevalier. N'avait-il pas perdu sa main d'épée en lui sauvant la vie ? Mais Bedivère balaya les protestations du Souverain.

– La guerre n'est pas terminée. Et tant que je tiens sur mes deux jambes, tant qu'il me reste un souffle de vie, j'ai bien l'intention de défendre ce qui m'est cher.

Et se disant, il serrait la main de Mary dans la sienne.

– Par chance, je suis né habile de mes deux mains. Mon enseignement militaire m'avait fait prendre l'habitude d'utiliser la droite, mais par la force des choses, je compte bien rendre l'autre aussi combative que celle que j'ai perdue.

Arthur était admiratif devant la détermination de son allié, sur bien des points, les deux hommes se rejoignaient. Mais il n'était pas certain que cette combativité soit au goût de sa jeune fiancée, dont les yeux brillants ne masquaient pas l'anxiété.

Avant leur départ, Mithian parvint à intercepter Lionel dans un couloir.

– J'aurais un service à vous demander, déclara la princesse de Nemeth.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, Majesté. Si c'est en mon pouvoir.

La jeune femme lui tendit alors un parchemin, soigneusement plié et cacheté d'un morceau de cire.

– Pourriez-vous remettre ceci à votre frère ? Le chevalier Bohort.

Le jeune écuyer prit le pli entre ses mains, une mine intriguée gravée sur le visage.

– Qu'est-ce ?

La question fit rougir Mithian comme un coquelicot.

– Un gage de ma reconnaissance, dit-elle précipitamment. Il a pris soin de moi, lorsque j'étais blessée. Je lui dois la vie…

Lionel fronça les sourcils, guère qu'à moitié convaincu. Mais il donna à sa parole de remettre la lettre en main propre à son destinataire.

Si le trajet pour se rendre à Mercy avait été tendu, celui pour gagner le royaume d'Annis fut morose. Merlin s'était renfermé dans un mutisme sombre et ne consentait plus à seulement accorder un regard à Arthur. Il avait même quitté la tête du convoi pour chevaucher plus en retrait, cédant sa place à Calogrenant.

Arthur était contrarié de l'attitude de son ami, mais il refusait obstinément de s'excuser le premier, estimant que c'était Merlin qui avait eu des torts en premier en lui cachant la vérité sur la mort de la fille d'Olaf. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter de temps à autre un regard plein d'espoir à son Conseiller, tentant de voir s'il était dans de meilleures dispositions pour une réconciliation.

– Vous avez hérité d'un enchanteur têtu, commenta Calogrenant.

Le Roi se retourna brusquement vers lui. A force de guetter les réactions de Merlin, il en avait complètement oublié sa présence. Pourtant l'ancien roi picte n'était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de discret.

– Mekare n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus, ajouta ce dernier goguenard. Une fois, mon oncle l'avait tellement vexée, qu'elle s'est cloitrée un mois entier dans une grotte et qu'elle jetait des éclairs à tous ceux qui venaient tenter de l'en faire sortir.

– Et en tant que roi vous acceptiez que l'une de vos sujets se montre aussi indocile ?

– Je t'arrête tout de suite Arthur – Calogrenant avait beaucoup de mal à employer le vouvoiement : il semblait que ce n'était la coutume dans la langue de son peuple – les sorciers ne sont pas des sujets, ni des serviteurs ordinaires. On ne peut pas attendre d'eux qu'ils se plient à tous nos caprices.

Devant le froncement de sourcils intrigué du Roi, le Picte crut bon de développer.

– Dans les Temps Anciens, chaque chef de clan avait pour le conseiller un druide ou un magicien personnel. Ces derniers avaient l'oreille et la confiance de leur souverain, mais ils n'étaient pas leur serviteur. On disait même qu'un sorcier trop servile était inapte à remplir la fonction. Ils vivaient hors des villages et ne se présentaient que ponctuellement devant leur roi.

– Une pratique assez étrange si vous voulez mon avis, commenta Arthur.

– C'est parce que tu penses avec ta mentalité de sédentaire. Vous, les seigneurs des châteaux, vous avez besoin que tout soit fixe autour de vous, qu'on vous obéisse au doigt et à l'œil et que la pluie tombe quand _vous_ l'avez décidé. Et si un homme vous dit « non », vous le traitez de traître, de rebelle et vous l'enfermez, ou bien vous le faîtes exécuter.

– Je n'ai jamais condamné à mort un homme qui ne m'avait pas directement menacé ! protesta Arthur.

Calogrenant haussa les épaules.

– Mais tu n'aimes pas qu'un homme te résiste, même quand c'est le plus fidèle de tes amis.

Il fit un bref signe de tête en direction de Merlin.

– Les sorciers sont indépendants par nature, mais quand ils donnent leur loyauté à quelqu'un ils ne la lui retirent jamais. Il faut le savoir, c'est tout. Un peu comme les loups.

– _Les loups ?_

– La différence entre les chiens et les loups, expliqua Calogrenant. Un chien, c'est fait pour obéir, pour avoir un maître : s'il n'a pas quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire, il est vite perdu. Mais un loup préfèrera toujours sa liberté à n'importe quelle faveur ou privilège. Certes, on peut en apprivoiser certains, leur apprendre à nous tolérer, à accepter notre présence, voire même à nous suivre. Mais si jamais ils sentent qu'on tente de les prendre au collet, ils feront tout pour se libérer. J'ai même vu des animaux prêts à se ronger la patte pour se sortir des pièges des braconniers dans lesquels ils se prennent.

L'accueil des barons de la reine Annis fut austère. Arthur songea même qu'ils lui auraient probablement refusé le droit de passage si la vue des guerriers pictes ne les avait pas quelque peu effarouchés. Reçus dans la grande salle du trône où Annis l'avait un an auparavant reçu en ami, le jeune Roi de Camelot eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le siège royal désormais vide. Encadré de Lionel, Calogrenant et Merlin, qui en dépit de leur différend demeurait à ses côtés, il faisait face aux barons arborant des mines graves et suspicieuses.

– Roi Arthur, lança l'un d'entre eux, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre venue ?

– J'ai appris que vous aviez quelque difficulté à désigner un successeur à votre défunte souveraine, déclara calmement Arthur.

– Nous voulons agir au mieux dans l'intérêt du royaume, répliqua un autre sénéchal, comme l'aurait voulu Annis.

– Et il n'est rien de plus honorable, concéda Arthur. Cependant, la guerre fait toujours rage et vos délibérations commencent à devenir… pesantes, pour la suite de nos opérations. L'Alliance a besoin de savoir si elle peut compter sur vous…

L'accusation de couardise et de fourberie était à peine voilée dans le ton employé. Certains chevaliers eurent la décence de paraitre gênés.

– Ne croyez pas, Majesté, que nous agissons par calcul. Seulement, nous avons tous prêté serment à la reine Annis de respecter ses dernières volontés…

– Elle avait rédigé un testament à cette intention, qu'elle nous a tous fait signer et jurer de respecter à la lettre.

– Mais elle n'a pas voulu le conserver au château, craignant les espions de Loth. Elle n'a révélé à personne en quel lieu elle le tenait.

– Et sans ce document, nous ne pouvons défendre la légitimité de nos décisions.

– Je suis au courant de cela, déclara Arthur magnanime. Nous apportons avec nous quelque chose qui, je crois, remédiera à la situation.

Il tendit le bras en arrière, sur sa droite, vers Merlin. Ce dernier fit un pas en avant, glissa une main sous son manteau et en tira le cylindre de cuir. Ignorant la main tendue d'Arthur, il dépassa le Roi et se planta devant le groupe des barons.

– Ceci, dit-il en leur tendant l'étui, est le testament d'Annis. Il m'a été remis en mains propres, par la reine elle-même, me faisant jurer de veiller dessus comme sur le plus précieux des trésors et de m'assurer qu'au moment venu, il soit remis à qui de droit. A vous d'en faire bon usage désormais, messires.

Et d'un air solennel, il remit l'étui entre les mains d'un sénéchal, avant de reculer derrière Arthur. Les barons ne purent que constater la présence du sceau de la reine Annis sur le cachet du cylindre. Ils le firent sauter, en tirèrent un long parchemin qui se déroula gracieusement entre les mains du plus âgés. Ils reconnurent également leurs signatures au bas du document. Alors, d'un pas raide, l'ainé s'avança vers Arthur et lut d'une voix émue :

– _« Nous, Annis, épouse de Carleon, héritière et souveraine du royaume d'York, nous désignons Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, comme notre héritier et notre successeur sur le trône. A compter du jour de notre mort, Arthur Pendragon devient le souverain reconnu et incontesté du royaume d'York. Nous lui léguons notre armée, notre trésor et nos sujets. Puisse-t-il les gouverner et les protéger avec la même sagesse et le même dévouement qu'il le ferait pour les sujets de Camelot. _

_« Et je demande à tous mes barons, mes chevaliers et serviteurs fidèles de lui prêter allégeance, de le reconnaître comme leur souverain véritable et de le servir avec la même soumission et la même abnégation qu'ils le firent jadis pour mon défunt époux et pour moi-même. »_ Signé : Annis reine d'York.

Puis il replia le parchemin et le remis à Arthur. Une fois que le jeune Roi eut refermé ses doigts fébriles sur le document, d'un même mouvement les barons s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

Le séjour à York fut plus long que prévu. Bien évidemment, en tant que nouveau souverain du royaume, c'était à Arthur de donner les ordres et de veiller aux nouvelles dispositions de l'armée, de la défense du territoire, de la gestion des récoltes et autres paramètres du même genre. Devenir du jour au lendemain le maître d'un royaume inconnu n'était déjà pas simple en temps de paix, mais en temps de guerre cela devenait des plus épineux. Heureusement, Merlin, balayant définitivement leur querelle ultérieure, se porta à son secours pour lui prodiguer quelques conseilles précieux : hiérarchisant l'ordre des priorités, proposant de déléguer telle partie à tel notable ou chevalier. Surtout, il lui recommanda bien d'envoyer au plus vite des messages à Camelot et dans les royaumes alliés pour leur faire-part de la nouvelle situation.

– Loth ne devrait pas tarder à l'apprendre, énonça le Magicien. Ca va le mettre hors de lui. Il convoitait ce territoire depuis très longtemps.

– Ca, plus le camouflet que nous lui avons infligé dans le nord, ajouta Arthur. Il faut se préparer à des représailles…

– Je suggère d'envoyer des troupes aux frontières qui séparent vos deux royaumes. Entre l'armée de Camelot, celle des Pictes et d'York à présent, nous aurons largement de quoi le tenir en respect.

– Il faudra aussi évacuer les villages les plus isolés. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser un flan à découvert…

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Arthur avait prononcé haut la requête que Merlin n'osait formuler pour lui-même : Ealdor. Par chance, la petite bourgade était demeurée à l'abri des batailles et des razzias, gardée par un petit détachement envoyé par Camelot. Le village n'offrait aucun avantage stratégique, ni aucune ressource valant la peine de sacrifier des hommes valides, pouvant servir au combat. Mais Ealdor renfermait une chose, une personne, susceptible de faire s'ébranler l'assurance de Merlin : Hunith. Loth savait que la mère de l'Enchanteur se trouvait toujours dans son village natal. Elle ferait un otage de choix pour obliger le conseiller fidèle d'Arthur à se retirer du combat. Et cela était simplement inenvisageable, pas alors que la Victoire était à portée de mains.

Arthur autorisa donc son Conseiller à prendre une garnison avec lui, pour se rendre dans le petit village reculé, afin d'en évacuer tous les habitants et les conduire en lieu sûr. En quittant son Roi, l'Enchanteur sentit une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac. Une boule qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à son arrivée à destination. Une boule qui se transformerait en bête hurlante, lorsqu'à la vue des maisons en cendre d'Ealdor, Merlin comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Du paysage de son enfance, il ne restait plus que des cendres, des décombres et des cadavres. Les soldats aux capes écarlates reposaient dans la boue, aux côtés des simples paysans. Pas un survivant. Aussitôt, Merlin ordonna qu'on inhume les morts dignement, tandis qu'il se lançait à la recherche d'indices. Sa seule consolation fut de ne pas retrouver sa mère parmi les victimes. C'était à la fois un espoir et une nouvelle source d'angoisse. Bien sûr, Hunith avait plus de valeur pour Loth vivante que morte.

En fouillant les décombres, Merlin remarqua des traces étranges, ses oreilles vibraient par moment comme pour l'avertir d'un dérèglement dans l'air. Il ne lui fallut guère beaucoup de temps pour comprendre : des sorciers avaient participé à l'attaque.

Le cœur lourd, il renvoya la garnison avec ordre de raconter dans les moindres détails ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Lorsque le lieutenant s'étonna qu'il ne repartît pas avec eux, il déclara :

– J'ai une tâche importante à accomplir, que j'ai fait reculer trop longtemps.

– Que devrons-nous dire au Roi ?

– Que je n'abandonne pas la lutte, mais que j'entends la poursuivre à ma façon. Qu'il garde confiance et qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il a des amis fidèles sur qui compter. En temps voulu, je le joindrais.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent.

* * *

L'automne se pressait jusqu'au col des montagnes encerclant le Val sans retour. Les arbres verdoyants voyaient leurs feuillages roussir, prendre des teintes brunes et mordorées. Pour Morgane, c'était le souci de la nourriture qui se raréfiait, la température qui descendait, les enfants des fermes et des bergeries qui tombaient malades. Mais pour Mélusine, l'automne était de loin sa saison préférée. Elle sautait dans les feuilles mortes, s'amusait à les coudre entre elle avec du vieux fil de laine, pour s'en faire une cape éphémère. Elle adorait le rouge. Morgane se demandait même si ce n'était pas le sang Pendragon qui rejaillissait de cette manière.

Mélusine lui causait de plus en plus de soucis. La fillette était entrée dans la phase où elle posait de plus en plus de question sur ses origines, et notamment sur son père. Elle avait fini, à force d'observer le fonctionnement des autres familles, par comprendre l'existence d'un rôle paternel au sein du groupe. Elle était de plus en plus intriguée par le fait que leur propre famille n'en ait pas. Et comme elle se rapprochait de plus en plus des petits paysans, ces derniers avaient fini par lui apprendre que la place d'un papa n'était pas optionnelle, et qu'elle était bel et bien obligée d'en avoir un. Surtout, elle commençait à faire le lien entre cela et les notions de reproduction très floues qu'elle commençait à assimiler.

Morgane n'oublierait jamais la première fois où sa fille lui avait posé la question fatale pour tous les parents : « Comment on fait les bébés ? » La Sorcière s'en rappelait très bien, elle était en train de mélanger les ingrédients pour une potion sensée guérir des fièvres puerpérales. La veille, elle avait été appelée en urgence dans une petite ferme, pour aider une jeune mère dont l'accouchement s'était avéré plus compliqué que prévu. Ne voulant pas laisser Mélusine seule avec leur nouveau gardien – un druide entre deux âges absolument insignifiant –, elle l'avait emmenée avec elle. Elle se repentit bien vite d'avoir eu cette idée car, alors qu'elle était absorbée dans sa tâche, Mélusine s'était glissée derrière elle et avait par conséquent pu assister à la fin de l'enfantement. Elle avait eu la prévenance d'attendre le lendemain avant de lui demander des explications. Elle voulait savoir comment le bébé était arrivé dans le ventre de la femme, pourquoi on l'y avait mis, pourquoi infliger une telle chose à une femme si c'était si douloureux…

Morgane tenta d'abord de lui expliquer que le bébé n'était pas rentré tel quel dans le ventre de la maman, qu'il était plus petit quand on l'y avait mis. _Bien plus petit !_

– Mais comment ça plus petit ?

– Comme une graine.

– Mais qui a mis la graine ?

– Et bien c'est son mari qui a mis la graine.

– Et la graine germe à chaque fois ?

– Pas toujours, alors ils le font plusieurs fois…

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Pour qu'ils aient un bébé, justement.

– Mais ils ont déjà plein d'enfants ! Pourquoi ils en veulent des nouveaux ?

_Et elle, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait une enfant aussi curieuse ?_

– Il y a des gens qui aiment avoir beaucoup d'enfants, lâcha-t-elle en espérant que cette réponse lui suffirait.

Mélusine garda le silence un moment, semblant méditer le sujet.

– Et pour moi aussi, on a mis une graine dans ton ventre ?

Morgane sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

– Oui… Bien sûr… C'est pareil pour tout le monde…

La petite marqua à nouveau une pause. Morgane risqua un regard vers elle, et vit qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. La Sorcière comprit bien vite qu'elle retenait une autre question. Elle envisagea un instant de la laisser dans son mutisme puis se résigna : autant crever l'abcès.

– Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir ?

Mélusine releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Pourquoi mon papa n'est pas resté, lui ?

Cette dernière question eut l'effet d'un coup de massue. Morgane regretta de ne pas l'avoir laissée dans sa réflexion. Il y eu un silence gêné, qui sembla durer une éternité, avant qu'enfin elle ne tente de formuler une réponse.

– Ton Père et moi… n'étions pas d'accord sur certaines choses… Il était préférable qu'on ne reste pas ensemble.

– Mais il sait que j'existe ?

– Oui, il le sait.

– Et il n'a jamais cherché à me voir ?

Cette question lui brisa le cœur. Comment expliquer des choses aussi complexes à une enfant de six ans ? Comment lui faire comprendre l'essentiel sans travestir la réalité ? Oh, bien sûr, il eut été facile de charger Merlin de toutes les fautes. Mais c'eut été faire basculer Mélusine dans un univers de dépit et des ressentiments. Morgane en avait déjà fait l'amère expérience et elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que sa fille vécût le même calvaire.

– Parfois, Lulu, il arrive qu'on ne puisse pas rester auprès des gens qu'on aime, peu importe le désir qu'on en ait. Ton Père a de très importantes responsabilités, qui le retiennent très loin d'ici…

– Un peu comme toi, lorsque tu vas soigner les fermiers ?

– Oui, il y a de cela en effet.

Un nouveau silence. Mélusine parut encaisser l'information.

– Et toi ? Tu l'as connu, ton papa ?

– Oui. Je l'ai connu, oui.

– Et il était comment ?

Un bref instant, Morgane fut prête à lui parler d'Uther. Mais lorsqu'elle pensait à son géniteur, du venin lui piquait le fond de la gorge. Cet homme l'avait terrorisée, poussée à avoir honte de ce qu'elle était. Non, il n'avait rien d'un père, il n'en méritait pas le nom. Alors elle se mit à lui parler de Gorlois. A quel point il était bon et tendre avec elle, comment il la prenait sur ses genoux pour lui raconter des histoires, la soulevait de terre, dans ses bras puissants, pour la faire voler, comment il lui avait appris à se servir d'une épée… Et en évoquant ce fantôme, ce père tant aimé et trop vite arraché, il lui sembla renouer avec l'enfant qu'elle était autrefois. Et au fond de son cœur, elle sentit les griffes du ressentiment se desserrer quelque peu.

Un matin, alors qu'elle allait puiser de l'eau à la rivière, elle vit dans le reflet de l'onde le visage de la Dame du Lac. A peine eut-elle exécuté un battement de cils, que l'apparition se matérialisa face à elle.

– Il y a fort longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu, lança Morgane. Quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu cette fois ?

– Une requête, répondit la Dame du Lac. De Merlin.

– Que peut-il bien me vouloir ?

– Il demande l'autorisation de venir dans la Val sans retour, afin d'organiser une grande réunion de tous les mages d'Albion.

– Tous les mages, souffla Morgane, ici ?

– Il m'a chargé de te dire, qu'il comprendrait ton refus et qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas.

– Merlin me demande l'autorisation d'entrer dans le Val ?

– N'en es-tu pas la gardienne, après tout ? répliqua la Dame du Lac, malicieuse. Il va de soi que tu es conviée à participer au sommet, si le cœur t'en dit. Car Merlin désir s'adresser au maximum de mages.

– Ils viendraient tous ici ?

– Druides, sorciers, prophètes… Tous ceux qui pratiquent la Magie et sont nés avec le don sont invités à venir l'écouter.

– Et il voudrait que je sois parmi eux ?

– Il en serait satisfait.

La réponse franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne l'ait clairement formulée dans son esprit.

– Dis-lui que j'accepte.

* * *

_Si vous voulez sauver Hunith, laissez une review._

_Oui, maintenant je prends des perso en otages pour avoir des reviews. Oh, je me dégoûte moi-même ! Y0Y_


	27. Chapter 27

_Oh mon Dieu ! la fin de la saison 5 approche à grand pas. Et ma plus grande peur (en dehors du décès potentiel de mon Merlinou, d'un mauvais traitement par les scénaristes de THE REVELATION ou du coup de bâtard que préparent Mordred et Morgane...) c'est que vous ayez tous en tête la bataille de Camlann et que du coup, le décalage avec ma fic et la série soit trop flagrant, et que du coup vous ne me suiviez plus, et je pointe alors au refuge des auteurs-sans-lecteurs/lectrices (rayer la mentions inutiles). Et je sens mon inspiration qui m'abandonne... Y0Y_

_Bon. Délire psychotique mis à part. Merci de continuer à me lire et à reviewer :_

**Julie Winchester** : Et oui, Arthur et Merlin restent de grands gamins ! Et dire que le destin d'Albion repose sur eux... ^^' Je trouvais cruelle en tuant successivement Gaius, Annis puis Sélie. Mais depuis les morts, dans la série, d'Elyan, le jeune faux-druide, Alator, Finna... J'ai limite l'impression d'être une bisounours !

**Roussette** : et là, non seulement je coupe, mais je fais une pause avant la grande Bataille. Histoire de remotiver les troupes.

**yunalesca01** : Prendre des otages, oh j'en suis pas à ça près. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Et comme toujours un grand merci à **S__****hi**ma-chan pour son soutien !

* * *

Ce qui doit être fait

En voyant la garnison revenir sans Merlin, Arthur avait tout de suite craint le pire. Depuis le départ de son ami, le Roi était hanté par un mauvais pressentiment, qui fut confirmé lorsque les chevaliers lui racontèrent en détails leur triste découverte. Arthur imaginait sans peine la détresse de son ami, face aux décombres de son enfance et la disparition de sa mère. Il se reprocha aussitôt de ne pas avoir accompagné Merlin.

– Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, de toute façon, lui argua Lionel.

Arthur ne tenta pas de lui expliquer. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait de pouvoir ou non faire quelque chose. Mais en un moment pareil, Merlin n'aurait pas dû être seul, sans une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Le jeune Roi avait encore en mémoire le moment ou il l'avait vu s'effondrer en sanglots au bord de la rivière, après la mort de Gaius, puis se relever aussitôt en entendant d'autres gens arriver.

Merlin encaissait trop de maux ces dernières années, en un lapse de temps trop réduit.

_Ce _**n'est pas**_ un jeu, Arthur ! C'est un affrontement, un affrontement permanent, un affrontement douloureux… Où je me suis plus d'une fois brisé… Et je sais que je devrais vivre éternellement avec ça : avec les fantômes de ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver, que j'ai été obligé d'abandonner. Alors pardonnez-moi, si dans un élan d'amitié, j'ai voulu vous épargner d'avoir à subir ce poids vous aussi. _

A présent, ces paroles prenaient tout leur sens. Oh ! Comme il s'en voulait de cette dispute idiote !

Le Roi de Camelot – et d'York à présent – demanda plusieurs fois si Merlin avait précisé ses plans et le lieu où il comptait se rendre. Les hommes ne purent rien lui apprendre. Arthur fut un temps désemparé. Depuis que la guerre avait commencé, c'était la première fois que lui et Merlin se retrouvaient séparés. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait son ami, ni ce qu'il comptait faire au juste. Et cela lui donna l'impression d'être un enfant démuni.

– Ne vous a-t-il laissé aucun message pour moi ? insista-t-il.

Le capitaine plissa sa lèvre supérieure, peu à l'aise, mais il répéta mot pour mot les paroles de Merlin.

– Il a dit qu'il n'abandonnait pas la lutte mais qu'il comptait la poursuivre à sa manière. Que vous deviez garder confiance et ne pas oublier que vous avez des amis fidèles sur qui compter. Et qu'en temps voulus, il vous rejoindrait.

– Rien d'autre ?

– _Faites ce qui doit être fait_, articula l'homme. C'est tout ce qu'il a ajouté.

C'est le cœur lourd et assailli de douloureuses pensées, qu'Arthur se résigna à reprendre la route de Camelot, sans Merlin.

Le jeune Roi ne rentra pas directement à sa citadelle, mais pris soin de faire une halte sur les camps reculés gardant les frontières du Royaume. Prévenus par un message, Léon, Elyan et Gauvain étaient tous préparés à le recevoir. Ils ne purent cependant pas cacher leur surprise, en voyant leur Souverain talonné par son armée picte. Tous ces grands colosses habillés de peaux, aux cheveux teints, leurs immenses poitrails recouverts de dessins tribaux, portant sur leurs épaules des massues et des haches pouvant facilement décapiter un bœuf, avaient de quoi méduser même les chevaliers les plus aguerris. Et que dire des femmes ? Car après examen, il y avait bien des femmes parmi ces redoutables guerriers : des archères, des piqueuses portant lances et boucliers, aux regards farouches, allant presqu'à demies-nues. Certaines portaient même la hache, comme leurs compagnons.

Margareth, pour sa part, était toute émoustillée. Sans se faire prier, elle allait à la rencontre de ses lointains cousins, entrainant Gauvain dans son sillage, qui ne voulait pas la voir sans escorte au milieu de ses sauvages. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se présenter à Calogrenant. Aussitôt qu'il vit la jeune femme, le Picte la souleva de terre dans ses énormes bras, comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'un chat, en s'écriant :

– Tu es le portrait de ta mère !

Et il la serra contre son cœur avec effusion.

– Et vous êtes parvenu à les convaincre de vous suivre ? questionna Léon, lorsqu'ils se furent isolés avec Arthur.

– Oui, répondit le jeune Roi. J'ai dû pas mal plaider ma cause et de son côté, Calogrenant avait des arguments très percutants. D'ailleurs, il a bien failli me d'émettre l'épaule gauche avec l'un d'entre eux.

– Et maintenant, constata Elyan, ses guerriers sont prêts à se battre pour vous ?

– Bien sûr ! Surtout que maintenant ce sont _**mes**_ guerriers, précisa Arthur.

Elyan et Léon échangèrent un regard, se remémorant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur le système de couronnement des Pictes.

– _Vos guerriers ? _J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop méchants.

– Ca m'a valu des bleus et au moins deux côtes fêlées, mais ça valait le coup. Heureusement que Merlin était là, sinon j'étais bon pour batailler sur brancard.

– A ce propos, où est-il ? demanda Elyan. Je ne l'ai pas aperçu.

Voyant le visage d'Arthur s'assombrir, le chevalier craignit un instant qu'il n'y ait un fait grave.

– A vous je peux le dire, répondit Arthur. Mais vous devez me jurer de n'en souffler mot à personne. N'en parlez même pas entre vous !

Les deux chevaliers posèrent la main sur le cœur, en marque de serment.

– Merlin a quitté l'armée pour effectuer seul une mission qu'il affirme avoir repoussé depuis un long moment.

– Quelle mission ?

– Je l'ignore, reconnut Arthur

Et cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir de devoir confesser son ignorance à ses amis.

– Je le soupçonne de vouloir rassembler les sorciers d'Albion, finit-il par avouer.

– Ce serait une bonne chose, avança Léon. Il faut bien reconnaître que la Magie nous a été d'un grand secours ces derniers temps…

– Cela implique qu'il traverse toute l'île pour les trouver, intervint Elyan. Avec les sbires de Loth qui trainent un peu partout, c'est de la folie ! Vous auriez dû au moins lui donner une escorte…

– Je n'étais pas avec lui lorsqu'il a pris cette décision ! s'énerva Arthur. Cela a été très soudain…

Il hésita. Devait-il leur parler d'Hunith ? D'Ealdor réduit en cendre ? Des villageois et des soldats abattus, par des sorciers selon toute apparence ?… Et Merlin qui était à présent seul dans la nature, avec ces forcenés tout autour ! _Seigneurs, faîtes qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide !_

– Le plus sûr moyen de le protéger, déclara-t-il, c'est de ne surtout pas éventer son départ. Si Loth apprenait qu'il est seul et sans protection, il lâcherait immédiatement ses tueurs après lui. Alors ne répétez à personne ce que je vous ai dit. Pas même à Gauvain, Bohort ou Perceval. Officiellement, Merlin est toujours à York, où je l'ai chargé de tout administrer en mon absence. Est-ce clair ?

– Oui, Arthur, répondirent en chœur les deux chevaliers.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, Gauvain vint à son tour le trouver. Il craignit un instant qu'il ne lui posât à son tour des questions sur l'absence de Merlin. Ils avaient toujours été si proches et le chevalier connaissait assez l'Enchanteur pour savoir qu'à moins d'avoir les jambes arrachées, jamais il ne laisserait Arthur sans sa protection. Seulement, Gauvain avait bien d'autres soucies en tête à ce moment-là.

– Arthur, je dois épouser Margareth, déclara-t-il d'emblée en pénétrant sous la tente du Roi.

– Bien sûr, assura ce dernier. Dès que la guerre sera terminée votre union sera célébrée comme convenu. Et je suis ravi que cette perspective te réjouisse enfin…

– Non, Arthur, vous n'y êtes pas. Il faut à tout prix que nous nous mariions maintenant.

Le Roi fut surpris par le soudain empressement de Gauvain à quitter le célibat.

– Gauvain, tu crois sincèrement que je n'ai pas d'autres préoccupations en ce moment ? Loth est en train de fondre sur le royaume de Bayard. Perceval est retenu auprès de la princesse Elaina pour l'aider à assurer la défense de son royaume. Léodagan me harcèle pour que j'envoie des troupes à l'est. Bedivère se remet à peine de la perte de sa main. _Et toi,_ tu ne penses qu'à convoler avec ta promise…

– Arthur, je sais que ma demande peut paraître fantaisiste et capricieuse dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais je vous assure que je n'oserais pas la formuler s'il n'y avait pas urgence.

– L'urgence c'est de rassembler au plus vite nos forces pour marcher contre Loth. Si tu crois que j'ai du temps pour organiser un mariage dans tout ça...

– Sire, le pressa le chevalier, il faut à tout prix que Maggie et moi soyons mariés _au plus vite_ !

– Franchement, Gauvain, j'aimerais comprendre ! Il y a un an, tu te plaignais que la guerre ne durerait jamais assez longtemps pour te permettre de profiter de tes derniers instants de liberté. Et voilà que tu ne peux pas tenir quelques mois encore avant d'épouser Dame Margareth.

– C'est-à-dire que… si on attend trop longtemps, j'ai peur que même aux yeux de Léodagan ça ne devienne fort évident.

– Qu'est-ce qui serait évident ?

– Eh bien,… que Maggie porte mon enfant.

Arthur en perdit la plume qu'il tenait à la main.

– Co… comment ?

– Eh bien… Vous savez… Les nuits sont froides en ce moment… Avec la proximité et tout ça…

– Je ne te demande pas comment vous l'avez fait ! s'exclama Arthur. Comment as-tu _osé_ faire _ça_ à ta fiancée ?!

– Je croyais que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi, répondit benoitement Gauvain.

– Après le mariage ! _Après !_ Déjà que Léodagan est sur les nerfs depuis la mort de sa femme !… Susceptible comme il est, si jamais il apprend que sa fille attend un bâtard !…

– Raison de plus pour presser le mariage, répliqua Gauvain ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par les vociférations de son souverain.

– Mais _évidemment_ ! Va chercher ta femme ! Moi, je vais écrire à la mienne ! On va essayer de faire les choses dans les règles pour une fois !

Crier n'arrangerait pas la situation présente. Mais cela soulagea Arthur de toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé sur ses épaules depuis un mois. Il aurait voulu hurler sur Loth, sur la mort d'Olaf, sur celle d'Annis, sur l'enlèvement d'Hunith, sur la disparition de Merlin… Il n'avait que Gauvain sous la main. C'était déjà quelque chose.

* * *

Le lieu de la cérémonie fut choisi près de la côte aux abords d'un fleuve, dans une modeste bourgade appelée Neath. C'est sous un hêtre centenaire que Gauvain et Margareth unirent leurs destins devant une assemblée composée des chevaliers les plus honorables ne la Table Ronde : Léon, Elyan, Perceval et Bohort, ainsi que des sept souverains de l'Alliance : Arthur, Guenièvre, Bayard, Mithian, Elaina et Léodagan. S'y ajoutait Lionel, écuyer d'Arthur, et Gwyneth, dame de compagnie de Guenièvre. Egalement présents, mais en tant que participant à la cérémonie : Bedivère et Mary, qui avaient formulé le souhait de pouvoir être unis en même temps que Gauvain et Margareth.

Il eut été difficile de dire, des quatre jeunes mariés, lequel irradiait le plus de bonheur. Bedivère, dont le moignon était masqué par un gantelet de métal brillant, le visage épanoui par un sourire triomphant, ne quittait pas des yeux sa jeune épousée. Mary, dont le bonheur et la félicité présente lui avaient rendu toute sa jeunesse et sa fraicheur. Gauvain, rasé de frais et magnifique dans son armure rutilante. Margareth, dont la grossesse à peine entamée était habilement masquée par une robe blanche serrée juste sous la poitrine, s'évasant jusqu'à ses chevilles. A l'instar de sa sœur, un voile de mousseline écrue était posé sur ses cheveux écarlates, couronné par un bandeau de fleurs tressées. Même Léodagan – qui au cours de ses derniers mois avait vieilli de dix ans, ses cheveux blanchis, son visage creusé par de profondes rides – paraissait plus serein, devant le bonheur de ses deux filles. Il s'accommoda même de la présence du cousin de sa défunte épouse, Calogrenant, avec lequel on le vit même avoir une longue conversation.

Oui, ce tableau de bonheur et de promesses à venir, leur fit oublier l'espace d'un moment les terribles menaces qui pesaient sur Albion et sur leurs vies à tous. Et pour leur rappeler cette épée de Damoclès, il suffisait de lever les yeux sur l'assemblée des invités réunis, et de chercher parmi cette foule un visage familier, cher au cœur de tous, mais désespérément absent.

– Il s'en voudra d'avoir raté le mariage de Gauvain, commenta Perceval, une corne d'hydromel à la main.

Le royaume d'York, grâce à la prévoyance de la reine Annis, n'avait pas souffert de la pénurie de récolte qui avait frappé ses voisins. Et en gage de leur obédience, les seigneurs avaient gracieusement offert de fournir les vivres pour les festivités. Gwen avait, pour sa part, veillé au moindre détail. Organisant les noces avec le même entrain que s'il s'était agi de son propre mariage. De toute manière, Maggie était trop préoccupée par sa grossesse pour s'en soucier – et ce genre de fadaises ne l'intéressaient que très moyennement en temps normaux – et Mary était trop excitée à l'idée d'être enfin unie à son Bedivère et trop honorée d'avoir une si éminente organisatrice, qu'elle ne songea pas une seule minute à discuter les choix de Gwen, qui étaient somme toute indiscutables.

– Ses responsabilités le retiennent à York, argua Léon sans oser lever les yeux de sa propre corne. Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille…

– Mais quand même, insista Perceval, il pouvait bien déléguer quelques jours afin d'assister au mariage de son ami. Il n'a même pas fait parvenir un message de félicitation à Gauvain. Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi négligent.

Puis le chevalier avisa la suivante de Guenièvre, quelques mètres plus loin.

– A cause de son absence, la pauvre Gwyneth est obligée de faire tapisserie. Une fille aussi jolie, si c'est pas malheureux…

Léon leva instinctivement les yeux dans la direction indiquée par Perceval. Il ne put manquer Gwyneth, assise seule sur un banc, les mains posées sur les genoux, regardant avec envie les couples de danseurs qui tournoyaient au rythme des tambours et des flûtes. La jeune druidesse avait tressé des petites fleurs bleues dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle était revêtue d'une robe turquoise, agrémentée de quelques broderies très simples, ajustée à la taille, soulignant ainsi son corps gracile.

– Tu devrais l'inviter à danser.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Léon, soudain sorti de sa torpeur. Non, je ne saurais.

– Juste une danse. Elle mérite au moins ça…

– En l'absence de Merlin, ce serait inconvenant.

– Il est pas du genre à s'offusquer pour si peu. Et puis, c'est sa faute : il avait qu'à être là. Bon, si tu ne te décides pas, moi j'y vais.

– C'est bon, ne te dérange pas !

En un battement de cils, Léon avait éliminé la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme. Arrivé devant elle, il lui présenta sa main et l'invita très respectueusement à danser. D'abord surprise, Gwyneth ne s'empara pas moins du présent qui lui était fait et suivit gracieusement son cavalier sur la piste de danse. Les morceaux s'enchainèrent et les deux jeunes gens ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Et un spectateur non-averti aurait pu les prendre pour de jeunes mariés.

Mais sous ses airs joyeux, cette assemblée était surtout pour les rois alliés l'occasion de se réunirent en toutes discrétions. Car quoi de plus anodin que des noces, le prétexte idéal pour réunir en un même lieu des personnes importantes sans que cela revêtît un caractère trop officiel.

S'étant discrètement retiré dans une des maisons du village, laissant les invités profiter de la fête, Arthur, Guenièvre, Mithian, Bayard, Léodagan et Elaina s'étaient réunis pour discuter du dernier plan pour mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à la guerre et aux agissements de Loth d'Orcanie.

– Jusqu'à présent nous nous sommes contentés de rester sur nos territoires et de répondre à ses agressions, examina Bayard.

– Il est plus que temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, répliqua Léodagan.

– L'attaquer sur son propre territoire, vous voulez dire ? demanda Elaina.

– Ce serait une idée, avança Arthur. Nous bénéficierions de l'effet de surprise. Il ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce que nous percions sa ligne de défense. Nos forces sont assez nombreuses pour que nous puissions tenter l'attaque.

– Mais Loth connait son territoire mieux que nous, intervint Mithian. Il lui serait aisé de nous faire tomber dans un piège.

– C'est un risque à prendre, admit Bayard. Mais l'enjeu en vaut la chandelle, si nous portons un coup fatal à Loth. Qu'en pensez-vous, Arthur ?

Le jeune Roi parut hésiter. Ce ne serait pas la première entreprise risquée dans laquelle il se lancerait et les enjeux étaient d'importance. Mais à trop se précipiter, il risquait de tomber dans un piège.

– Je sais de sources sûres que Loth a dans son camp des sorciers, laissa-t-il tomber. Je serais bien en peine de donner un chiffre, mais il est certain qu'ils ne nous feront pas de cadeau si nous tombons face à eux. Se battre contre des hommes et des épées c'est une chose, mais les sortilèges sont bien plus difficiles à contrer, j'en sais quelque chose, surtout lorsque l'on est de simples mortels.

– Qu'importe le nombre de magiciens que Loth peut avoir dans ses rangs, rétorqua Léodagan, nous avons le plus puissant.

Arthur redressa brusquement la tête.

– Votre Merlin ne fait-il pas trembler Loth lui-même ? N'a-t-il pas tout fait pour l'éviter depuis la destruction de la forteresse de Badon ?...

– Depuis sa défaite sur la rivière de Gorre, ajouta Bayard. Vous avez un seigneur des dragons dans vos rangs, Arthur. Il est notre meilleure arme.

Cette déclaration fit frissonner le Roi de Camelot. Il comprenait mieux que jamais les réticences de Merlin à faire étalage de sa magie devant les souverains voisins, sa répugnance même à se laisser dicter sa conduite, même par lui. On avait tôt fait de le prendre pour un objet, un jouet.

_Vous passez votre temps à jouer avec la vie des gens comme des gosses avec leurs pantins ! _

Tant de choses lui apparaissaient plus claires à présent.

– Merlin n'est ni ma chose, ni mon jouet, répliqua-t-il abruptement. Je souhaite bon courage à celui qui voudrait le faire plier à sa volonté. Jouer les pantins n'est pas un rôle taillé pour lui. Loth l'a appris à ses dépends.

– Mais il acceptera de mettre sa puissance au service de notre cause, insista doucement Mithian. De_ votre_ cause.

Arthur inspira profondément. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était reposé sur Merlin ces dernières années, combien l'absence de son ami faisait rejaillir ses doutes et ses angoisses. Il sentit soudain la main de Guenièvre dans la sienne et ce simple geste lui redonna des forces.

_Fais ce qui doit être fait._

– Merlin a ses propres plans, dit-il. Et j'ai les miens. Nous élaborerons nous-même notre stratégie. Il faut nous attendre à tout de la part de Loth.

En dans son esprit, il ne cessait de répéter : _Merlin… où que tu sois, je t'en conjure, ne m'abandonne pas._

* * *

Dans le Val sans retour, les bergers et les fermiers continuaient à mener leur vie simple, au rythme des saisons, loin des tumultes de la guerre, oubliés de tous : des rois comme des chevaliers, des barbares ou des magiciens. Ou presque. Quel étrange charme arrêtait les ravages de la guerre aux portes de la vallée ?

Cependant, si leur existence demeurait paisible en ces temps où nul n'était épargné par les batailles et les pillages, elle n'était pas exempte de quelque étrangeté. Depuis quelques mois, les bergers faisaient de temps à autres des rencontres inhabituelles dans la montagne ou dans les bois. Cela se réduisait à peu de chose : une silhouette vague, entraperçue au détour d'un chemin ou à l'orée du bois, un murmure dans l'air, un vent léger faisant frémir les branches des arbres. Même les animaux, aussi bien les bêtes sauvages que celles des fermes, ressentaient cette étrange pulsation au sein de la vallée. Indubitablement, quelque chose se tramait dans le Val sans retour.

Mélusine avait à présent sept ans. L'âge de raison, comme lui répétait sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement et dans leur quotidien. Après le sorcier Alator, après les hommes et les femmes qui lui avaient succédé à tour de rôle, voilà que des étrangers arrivaient en masse. La fillette en était troublée. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu autant des gens réunis en un seul endroit. Des êtres d'un genre particulier, elle pouvait le sentir à travers toutes les fibres de son corps. Et eux aussi savaient qu'elle n'était pas ordinaire, elle le devinait dans les regards qu'ils portaient sur elle, à la dérobée, tandis qu'elle marchait aux côtés de sa mère, lui tenant la main. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de Morgane, si fins et si forts à la fois, se resserrant sur sa petite main potelée.

Quelque chose se jouait, ici même, dans la forêt, dans _leur_ forêt. Quelque chose d'important.

Morgane était toute excitée, telle une jouvencelle à son premier bal. Elle se sentait à la fois ridicule et fière. A l'instar de Mélusine, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sorciers réunis autour d'elle. Certes, elle avait eu quelques contacts autrefois, avec les druides, avec sa sœur Morgause, avec Alvar même, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi nombreux, et aussi forts. Cette force, cette puissance, qu'elle pouvait sentir couler dans leurs veines et qui résonnait, tel un écho, dans chacune des siennes. Et tous, ils étaient là. Tous avaient répondu présents à l'appel d'un seul.

Et cet homme, qu'elle avait aimé, admiré, puis haï, puis craint, cet homme se tenait présent à ses côtés, face à cette grande assemblée. Ils avaient fendu ensemble la foule bigarrée des mages, des druides et des sorcières, Mélusine entre eux.

Lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, Morgane l'avait à peine reconnu. Son visage, autrefois si lisse et innocent, paraissait si grave à présent, comme taillé au burin, à moitié rongé par une barbe noire. Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes, si sombres et si purs à la fois. Il ne lui avait parlé que très brièvement, pour la remercier d'avoir accepté qu'il vienne en ce lieu pour réunir tous les mages d'Albion et sa voix était si grave qu'elle en avait eu des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle n'avait su quoi lui répondre. Ce moment, elle en avait tant rêvé avec sa sœur. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais !, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il se réaliserait de la sorte. Elles s'étaient rêvées toutes les deux, en grandes prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, appelant à l'unité et au combat le peuple de la Magie tout entier. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que les choses se passeraient ainsi, que celui qui se tiendrait devant ses pairs serait le père de son enfant, à la fois sa perte et son salut. Et comme tous les autres, elle était dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire.

Merlin avait l'impression que la terre se dérobait sous chacun de ses pas, qu'à la prochaine enjambée il allait basculer dans le vide pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à en percevoir le rythme. Il marcha au milieu de la foule réunie dans la clairière, tel un automate. Mais alors que les magiciens les plus curieux se pressaient autour de lui, il sentit une petite chose douce se glisser entre ses doigts et les serrer avec force. Il baissa alors les yeux, pour voir que Mélusine avait attrapé sa main et ne voulait plus le lâcher. La présence de tous ces gens réunis autour d'elle l'impressionnait, et l'effrayait aussi un peu. Elle trouvait du secours et de l'assurance auprès de lui. Comme cela avait été le cas, trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois dans la forêt, alors qu'ils étaient entourés par Arthur et les chevaliers. Elle avait bien grandi depuis cette époque. Ses traits commençaient à s'affiner, elle avait toujours ses joues de poupée, et ses pommettes s'étaient adoucies. Ses cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un merle étaient retenus par une longue tresse qui lui descendait dans le dos. Et ses deux oreilles se déployaient de chaque côté de son visage, comme des ailes de papillon. Et ses grands yeux bleus – la forme ovale de Morgane, la couleur d'encre de Merlin – étaient fixés sur lui.

En un éclair, il trouva alors le courage qui lui manquait pour se retourner et parler à la foule.

– Sorciers d'Albion, je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu à mon appel. J'ai conscience de ce que cela représente pour vous de quitter vos familles et vos foyers pour vous rendre en ce lieu et entendre à nouveau parler de guerre, de menace et de traque. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, aux yeux des souverains des Cinq Royaumes, c'était _nous_ l'ennemi à abattre. Chacun de nous a souffert durant cette sombre période. Nous avons perdu des êtres que nous aimions, connu la peur et le mensonge, tremblé pour nos vies à chaque instant… Durant près de vingt longues années, nous avons appris à mentir, à tuer et à demeurer tapis dans l'ombre. Et maintenant que la Paix est revenue, beaucoup parmi nous redoutent qu'elle ne soit que passagère, que les mauvais jours reviennent, comme un cauchemar qui ne s'arrête jamais.

« Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus question de cela. Aujourd'hui, il nous est offert de servir une cause plus grande que notre propre survie, que celle de l'Ancienne Religion ou des anciens dieux. Je vous parle de vous battre, non plus pour vos vies, mais pour l'unité d'Albion, de cette terre sur laquelle nos ancêtres ont vu le jour et où nos descendants continueront de vivre après notre disparition. Je vous parle d'un royaume uni où hommes et femmes, qu'ils soient druides, chevaliers, nobles ou simples paysans, n'auront plus à craindre d'être harcelés ou tués pour le seul crime d'être différents.

« Prouvons à nos persécuteurs d'hier, que nous ne sommes pas des monstres, ni des êtres vils assoiffés de pouvoirs, que nous voulons comme eux la Paix et l'Harmonie dans ce monde. C'est pourquoi je vous conjure de vous joindre à moi, pour défendre l'Alliance des rois souverains contre Loth.

– Mais Loth ne nous a jamais persécutés ! intervint soudain une voix dans la foule. Contrairement aux rois de Camelot ! Pourquoi est-ce à eux que nous devrions nous joindre et non au roi Loth ?

Merlin émit à peine un tressaillement, mais il se reprit bien vite.

– Vous croyez que Loth est un meilleur choix ? demanda-t-il calmement. Vous pensez qu'après avoir conquis Albion il vous laissera en paix ? En ce que cas je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais Loth n'est pas ce genre d'homme. Et si je puis vous le dire, c'est que j'en ai fait moi-même l'expérience. Ceux qu'il ne peut soumettre à sa volonté, il les élimine, tout simplement. Si bien qu'après la persécution, c'est l'esclavage qui vous attend.

Il marqua une pause et regarda plus attentivement chaque visage dans la foule. Il en reconnut certains : Alator, évidemment, Mal-Foi et Anamarellys, un peu plus loin, beaucoup de ceux qui s'étaient exposés pour défendre Camelot étaient présents. D'autres ne lui étaient pas inconnus, mais il était pourtant certains de ne pas les avoir rencontré dans la clairière aux abords de Camelot(1). Son regard tomba sur le visage circonspect d'un homme au capuchon vert. Il le reconnut alors comme l'un des sorciers qui s'étaient battus dans les rangs de Jazor. S'avançant alors au milieu des gens rassemblés, il continua :

– Certains parmi vous ont été témoin du changement qui s'est produit à Camelot. Je reconnais ceux qui ont combattu aux côtés du Roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers, et ceux qui étaient dans l'autre camp.

Des têtes se tournèrent dans toutes les directions, en quête des intrus.

– Pourtant, vous voilà réunis ensemble en ce lieu, vous les ennemis d'hier. Peut-être doutez-vous ? De moi ? Du repentir d'Arthur ? D'un avenir uni pour les mages et les serviteurs du Roi ? Mais vous êtes là, cependant ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes las de vivre dans la peur ! Parce que vous voulez prouver que vous valez mieux que ce que l'on vous force à être ! Parce qu'au milieu des ténèbres dans lesquelles vous vous cachez depuis si longtemps, vous n'avez jamais cessé d'espérer entrevoir un jour la lumière… De croire qu'une autre vie était possible !

« Je ne vous fais aucune promesse. Je ne vous dirais pas que ce sera simple, que vous n'avez rien à y perdre… Mais demandez-vous simplement, si l'espoir vous était rendu de construire un monde meilleur, continueriez-vous à vous tapir dans le noir ? »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Comme si toute l'assistance retenait son souffle. Puis le sorcier que Merlin avait repéré – celui qui s'était autrefois battu aux côtés de Jazor – tomba à genoux devant lui, lui saisissant la main et la portant à ses lèvres puis à son front.

– Montre-nous la voie, Emrys ! dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Et nous te suivrons !

Plus en retrait, Morgane regardait à présent les sorciers et les druides se masser autour de Merlin, et d'une même voix lui prêter serment d'allégeance. Elle serrait convulsivement Mélusine contre sa poitrine, les bras de cette dernière enserraient sa taille. Elle sentait des larmes silencieuses glisser sur ses joues.

_Grands Dieux ! J'avais tort,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête. _Tellement tort ! Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir l'évidence ? J'ai tout fait à l'envers. Je voulais conquérir Camelot, pour protéger les miens. Alors que je devais protéger les miens, pour conquérir Camelot…_

Elle ne quittait pas Merlin des yeux. Sur lui aussi, elle s'était trompée.

Après qu'une heure se fut écoulée, elle était allée s'isoler près de la rivière. Pour une fois, elle avait laissé de bonne grâce Mélusine sous la surveillance d'Alator. Le prêtre était tellement dévoué à Emrys que le simple fait que l'enfant porte une partie de son sang dans les veines suffisait à faire d'elle une mini-déesse à ses yeux. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de méditer…

Mais évidemment, c'était quand on recherchait le plus l'isolement, qu'on ne le trouvait pas.

– Très beau discours, lança-t-elle à Merlin qu'elle avait entendu arriver derrière elle. J'ai presque failli me mettre à genoux moi aussi.

– Ca ne te ressemble pas, répondit-il simplement.

Morgane n'osait pas se retourner pour le regarder en face. Elle avait le sentiment que, si elle croisait son regard, elle se liquéfierait sur place.

– Tu sais ce que je me suis dit, durant tout ton discours, que si quelqu'un m'en avait tenu un semblable il y a des années, peut-être que j'aurais choisi une autre voie. Mais tout ce à quoi j'ai eu droit, c'était Uther qui répétait encore et encore que la Magie était mauvaise, que tous ceux qui la pratiquaient devaient être tués. Et Arthur, qui approuvait. Et_ toi_, qui ne disais rien.

Elle se retourna, lui montrant ses yeux embués de larmes.

– Et je me disais : si jamais ils l'apprennent, si jamais ils le savent, vont-ils me regarder différemment ? Vont-ils me haïr à mon tour ? Et j'avais tellement peur… J'étais toute seule, sans personne pour me dire que je n'étais pas un monstre. Peux-tu comprendre cela, Merlin ? Ce que c'est que d'avoir peur de soi ?

– Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

Ses yeux aussi brillaient de larmes.

– Dans le village où j'ai grandi, ils me prenaient tous pour un fou. Moi-même, j'ai longtemps cru que j'étais maudit. Je voyais croitre ce pouvoir en moi et je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter. Et une fois à Camelot, j'ai vu mourir des gens sur l'échafaud. Et je me disais à chaque fois : « Je pourrais être le prochain. »

– Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas confié à moi ? Nous aurions pu partager ce secret ensemble ! Ensemble, nous aurions été plus forts tous les deux…

– J'avais peur, Morgane. J'étais un gamin terrifié à cette époque. Tu étais la pupille du Roi. Tout le monde aurait trouvé louche que nous partagions un secret ensemble, que je sois ton confident. Tout soupçon nous aurait exposés. Sauf que moi, personne ne m'aurait couvert si la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour.

– Et c'est pourquoi tu me détestes aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, dans un sanglot étouffé. Parce que j'ai été plus faible que toi, en courant moins de risques ?

– Tu te trompes, Morgane. Je ne te déteste pas. Je crois bien que, même lorsque tu as rejoint Morgause, je n'ai jamais pu complètement te haïr. Je n'arrivais plus à te comprendre, c'est tout.

* * *

1 Voir _Le Fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 3.

_Prochain chapitre, la grande Bataille. Rapidité de publication sera proportionnelle au nombre de reviews. Et je vous rappelle que je retiens toujours Hunith en otage. :)_


	28. Chapter 28

Avant que ne soit diffusé l'ultime épisode de _Merlin_, je voulais prendre les devants et vous offrir le dénouement de la première partie de cette (pas-si-modeste-que-ça-vu-sa taille-sérieux-et-on est-qu'à-la-moitié-jamais-j'aurais-cru-que-ça-irait-si-loin) fic.

Je remercie Shima-chan pour son aide et son soutien, ainsi que :

Julie Winchester : Je peux encore tuer quelques perso avant la fin de la fic ^^'. Oui, je vois très bien qui son Fersen et Oscar, mais alors là tu me fais replonger dans mes souvenirs d'école primaire...

EMELYNE35 : "J'espère que tu lui permettras bientôt de goûter les joies simples de la vie de famille; il le mérite bien!" Je le laisserais prendre des petites vacances de temps en temps. Mais qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions, le travail d'un héros ne s'arrête jamais. ;)

Roussette : J'avoue que la pauvre Gwyneth est beaucoup négligée dans cette histoire. D'une certaine manière, Merlin lui est infidèle, même s'il ne l'a jamais trompé au sens biblique du termes. Morgane, c'était bien avant qu'ils se rencontre. Freya, elle vit dans un monde parallèle, à part un petit bisou, ils peuvent concrétiser. C'est aussi un peu pour réparer ça que j'ai fait de Léon son amoureux transi.

Miss Petrovska : oui, su été louche qu'Ealdor ne subisse aucun dommage.

yunalesca01 : à tes ordres ;)

* * *

La Bataille

Au sommet de la falaise surplombant une mer déchainée, dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour de sa forteresse, Loth observait les vagues qui s'élevaient à plusieurs mètres de haut. Celles-ci semblaient vouloir submerger la côte, falaise et forteresse comprises. Mais systématiquement, elles s'écrasaient contre le muret rocheux sans laisser le moindre outrage. Cependant, Loth savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. L'arme la plus redoutable de la mer n'était ni la force, ni la hauteur des vagues, ni la violence avec laquelle elle venait se fracasser contre la roche. C'était le Temps. Doucement, patiemment, les attaques répétées des vagues contre la côte faisaient s'éroder la pierre. Et année après année, celle-ci s'affaiblissait, s'amoindrissait, perdait du terrain. Si la mer acceptait si gracieusement de perdre ses batailles contre la falaise, c'était parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle gagnerait la guerre. Elle serait plus forte, plus patiente. Au final, la falaise se lasserait avant la mer.

– Majesté !

Brisant le silence de la pièce, un soldat en armes venait de franchir la porte, après n'y avoir frappé qu'un coup bref.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Loth calmement, sans même paraître s'émouvoir de la figure inquiète du garde.

– Des messages nous sont parvenus de la frontière ouest, déclara ce dernier. Des troupes armées sont entrées dans le Royaume.

– De l'ouest ? Il vienne de Camelot, donc.

– Ils abordent les armoiries des Pendragon, affirma le messager.

– Evidemment, répliqua Loth en haussant les épaules.

Il s'était éloigné de la fenêtre et marcha vers sa table de travail.

– L'Enchanteur est-il avec lui ?

– Sire ?

– J'ai donné pour consigne à tous mes éclaireurs que, s'ils voyaient les bannières de Pendragon, ils devaient chercher des traces de la présence du Magicien d'Arthur. Et le préciser dans leur message.

Il fit un geste vague en direction du bout de parchemin que le garde tenait à la main. Celui-ci jeta un regard troublé sur le message, cherchant en vain les mots « Merlin », « Magicien » ou « Enchanteur ». Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la dernière phrase écrite. Phrase qui l'avait interpelé à sa première lecture, car elle était sans lien avec le reste.

– « Pas de traces. »

Loth sourit.

– Je me doutais bien que le plus intelligent des deux n'était pas ce godelureau de Pendragon.

Enlever la paysanne de mère de Merlin, la retenir en otage dans sa forteresse : de quoi refroidir les prétentions de ce maudit Mage beaucoup trop doué pour son bien. Arthur abandonné par son meilleur atout, ne tarderait pas à être largué également par ses précieux alliés. Et maintenant, le jeune roitelet abandonné de tous venait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, telle une jeune vierge à sa nuit de noces.

– Envoyé des messages aux frontières est et sud, ordonna Loth. Il ne sera pas dit que nous ne savons pas accueillir nos hôtes. Même lorsqu'ils ne prennent pas la peine de s'annoncer.

Un autre garde déboula alors dans la chambre.

– Sire, dit-il, un message de la frontière est.

Il tendit d'une main tremblante le parchemin à son maître. Loth lut :

_Des troupes arborant les bannières de Mercy et de Nemeth sont entrées sur le territoire. N'avons pas pu les repousser._

Et à tout hasard, son auteur s'était donné la peine d'ajouter :_ « Pas de traces. »_

A peine eut-il levé les yeux du parchemin qu'un troisième homme entra.

– Sire, un message de la frontière sud.

Celui-ci disait à peu près la même chose que les précédents : à savoir que des troupes arborant les bannières de Bedivère et Léodagan avaient pénétré le territoire. Précisant que toutes les troupes semblaient converger vers le mont Badon, où elles comptaient a priori se réunir. Une manière de le narguer après l'attaque humiliante que lui avait fait subir Merlin avec ses dragons.

– Qu'ils jouent au chat et à la souris si cela les amusent, maugréa Loth en froissant les messages et en les jetant au feu. Je ne suis pas homme à me laisser impressionner par de tels enfantillages ! Ils veulent aller à Badon, et bien c'est à Badon que nous irons ! Et nous verrons bien qui l'emportera ! Amenez-moi les sorciers !

Aussitôt les gardes se retirèrent et l'un d'eux revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'Alvar et de Mordred.

– Nos ennemis sont finalement sortis de leur torpeur, annonça Loth, à peine les deux sorciers entrés dans ses appartements. Ils vont se rassembler à Badon. Et nous allons nous faire un devoir de les accueillir…

Et sans même attendre la moindre remarque de ses deux sous-fifres, il ordonna :

– Mordred, rassemblez tous vos hommes, et préparez-vous à partir à mon premier commandement. Alvar, choisissez une vingtaine de gardes et organisez la défense. Et assurez-vous que la prisonnière reste en place.

– Sire ?

– Pour le moment, Merlin n'a pas donné signe de vie. Et je compte bien que les choses perdurent ainsi.

– Mais Majesté, vous aurez besoin de moi sur le champ de bataille.

– Mordred peut très bien remplir ce rôle, répliqua Loth froidement. Après tout, il a été formé par vos soins. A moins que vous ne trembliez à l'idée que Merlin rapplique pour réclamer sa mère.

Pour Alvar c'était une claque magistrale. Relégué à jouer les gardes pour _une_ prisonnière tandis que son disciple irait se pavaner et jouer les héros devant _ses fidèles_ et les souverains de l'Alliance… Mais protester aurait été fort stupide. D'autant qu'il sentait le regard acéré de Loth sur sa personne. Depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait cet homme, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'au moindre signe de rebuffade, le souverain n'hésiterait pas à lui montrer quel genre de tyran il pouvait être.

Quant à Mordred, le regard baissé dans une attitude soumise, il ne disait rien. Mais depuis quelques temps, Alvar avait appris à se méfier de ces faux-airs passifs. Sous une attitude candide, le jeune druide ne trahissait jamais le fond de sa pensée. Et cela le rendait d'autant plus suspect.

– A vos ordres, Majesté, répondit finalement Alvar en baissant les yeux.

Loth quitta la pièce sans même lui accorder un regard, talonné par Mordred. En voyant son disciple sortir, Alvar aurait juré avoir entraperçu, au coin de sa bouche, l'ombre d'un sourire narquois.

* * *

Après avoir rassemblé ses troupes et envoyé divers messages aux quatre coins du Royaume pour ordonner à ses garnisons disséminées de gagner le mont Badon, Loth ne laissa en tout et pour tout qu'un maigre peloton de sécurité, dépendant entièrement des ordres du sorcier Alvar. Ce dernier avait regardé du haut des remparts chevaucher Loth et Mordred, en leur souhaitant le Diable à tous les deux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte du traquenard dans lequel ses deux supposés alliés l'avaient jeté. A peine deux jours après le départ des troupes, le sorcier vit se masser une foule à la porte de la forteresse. Et pas des moindre ! Des druides, des magiciens, des dresseurs de griffons… Une centaine de disciples de la Magie prirent d'assaut la citadelle. A leur tête, un cavalier encapuchonné donnait les ordres. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Merlin, Alvar incita immédiatement ses hommes à l'encercler. Excité d'avance à l'idée de présenter la tête du Mage à Loth. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-il même l'occasion de la jeter aux pieds d'Arthur avant de voir le roi de Camelot subir le même sort.

Mais loin de se laisser sagement attraper, le commandant de l'attaque envoya valdinguer ses assaillants contre les murs du château.

– Aux cachots ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes. Allez aux cachots !

Alors Alvar profita que son attention était détournée pour le faire tomber à bas de son cheval. Dans sa chute, son capuchon glissa sur ses épaules, dévoilant une longue masse de cheveux noirs. Mais le chef ne resta pas désarçonné longtemps. Bondissant sur ses deux jambes, l'individu se planta face à Alvar qui put sans problème identifier son adversaire.

– Dame Morgane ! s'écria-t-il.

La Sorcière lui sourit, ravie de l'expression de pur ébahissement qu'elle voyait se peindre sur le visage de son opposant.

– On vous disait morte… articula le sorcier dans un souffle.

– _On_ dit beaucoup de chose, répliqua Morgane d'un ton sardonique.

Indifférents à la bataille qui se poursuivait au sein de la forteresse, les deux adversaires faisaient le tour de la cour en se tenant face à face, tels deux fauves dans une cage.

– _Vous_, insista Alvar, prêtant main forte à Arthur Pendragon… Cette fois, je veux bien croire en l'Apocalypse.

– Qui parle d'aider Arthur ? feula la Sorcière. Je viens porter secours à la femme qui sauva la dernière lignée des Seigneurs dragonniers. En tant que mère d'une future Dame des dragons, je lui dois au moins cela(1).

D'un mouvement du bras, elle généra une boule de feu qui fonça sur Alvar. Celui-ci dut se jeter à plat ventre pour l'éviter. Avant de se remettre debout, pour riposter par un jet de pierres. Morgane fit apparaitre un bouclier magique, pour se protéger des projectiles.

– Il fut un temps où nous étions dans le même camp, l'apostropha le sorcier. Croyez-vous que le revirement d'Arthur efface les années d'abjection que notre peuple a subi ? Ensemble nous pourrions régner sur Albion…

Morgane lui répondit par un rire amer.

– Lorsque j'étais la pupille d'Uther et vous le hors-la-loi, vous disiez que nous étions alliés. Mais lorsque c'est moi qui aie eu besoin d'aide, vous m'avez abandonnée à mon sort.

– C'est donc par dépit que vous avez rejoint Emrys ?...

Pour réponse, Alvar fut soulevé de terre et projeté contre un mur. Habitué des combats magiques, le sorcier parvint tout de même à se réceptionner sans trop de dégâts. Mais Morgane fondait déjà sur lui.

– Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, dit-elle, il est le seul qui m'ait porté secours lorsque je n'avais plus personne. Et c'est là la grande différence entre lui et toi…

Elle tendit alors le bras vers le sommet d'une tour. Alvar eut juste le temps d'entendre un craquement lourd, puis de lever les yeux, pour voir une énorme pierre se détacher du mur et s'écraser sur lui. Ainsi prit fin son existence, de la main de la dernière personne qu'il aurait soupçonnée.

Morgane s'approcha de lui prudemment et put constater qu'il était bel et bien mort, comme son regard vide tourné vers le ciel et sa poitrine écrasée par la pierre pouvaient en attester. Elle avisa une clef, pendue à son cou par une chaine. Par réflexe, elle la lui retira et la garda serrée dans sa main. Puis, laissant là sa victime, Morgane courut à l'intérieur, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la forteresse.

Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire de convaincre Merlin de la laisser mener l'attaque pour délivrer Hunith. Malgré l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait, l'Enchanteur redoutait de confier une armée, même dérisoire, à Morgane et de la laisser aller à la rencontre de ses ennemis. Mais comme c'était la meilleure stratégie et qu'après tout elle n'aurait à ses ordres que des magiciens entièrement voués à Merlin, il avait finalement accepté de lui échoir cette responsabilité.

A sa plus grande surprise, Morgane elle-même s'était prise d'un vif intérêt pour cette mission. Elle retrouvait, dans l'ivresse du combat, le délectable sentiment de sa toute puissance. Mais surtout, elle se voyait agir pour le bien des siens. Elle n'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il était de son devoir de délivrer Hunith. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la grand-mère de sa fille ? N'avait-elle pas elle aussi perdu un être qu'elle aimait et vécu dans la peur avec son fils, à cause du fanatisme d'Uther Pendragon ?

Tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs sombres avec ses hommes, la Sorcière fit ouvrir tous les cachots et ordonna de faire évacuer tous les prisonniers.

– Que tous ceux qui peuvent marcher quittent cet endroit ! ordonna-t-elle. Il ne doit rester plus personne entre ses murs au couché du soleil !

Parmi les prisonniers, elle reconnut quelques chevaliers de Camelot, de Mercy, de Nemeth ou de Gorre…Tous n'eurent pas le loisir de l'entrapercevoir, cependant, occupés à fuir, soutenus par les magiciens venu les délivrer. Morgane courait comme une folle, scrutant l'obscurité des geôles, à la recherche d'un visage connu, quand enfin elle avisa un cachot de grille en fer forgé, à peine éclairé par une seule torche, au fond duquel était recroquevillée une silhouette inanimé.

– Hunith ! appela-t-elle.

La forme étendue au sol émit un léger geignement. Morgane tendit la main vers le verrou de la geôle, pour faire sauter la serrure. Mais la porte demeura inerte.

– Du mithril, évidemment, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle sentit alors dans sa main le poids de la clef qu'elle avait arrachée au cou d'Alvar. Celle-ci entra sans problème dans la serrure et tourna pratiquement toute seule. A peine la porte ouverte, Morgane s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se précipita vers Hunith. La pauvre femme était dans un triste état. Son pouls était faible, sa respiration difficile et elle tremblait comme une feuille. La Sorcière eut un réel élan de pitié pour la malheureuse.

– C'est terminé, Hunith, souffla-t-elle. On va vous sortir de là.

Elle appela à l'aide ses hommes, qui se précipitèrent pour l'aider à porter la mère de Merlin à la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, Morgane régla encore le départ et la division de ses troupes : les prisonniers libérés en état de se battre iraient rejoindre leurs alliés au mont Badon, les blessés graves seraient acheminés par les druides en un lieu sûr pour être soignés. Elle regagnerait son domaine avec un mince détachement pour assurer sa protection et celle d'Hunith. Pour le reste, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Loth faisait face au mont Badon, sur lequel étaient rassemblés tous ses ennemis. De loin, la montagne recouverte par les troupes conjointes de l'Alliance faisait l'effet d'une immense fourmilière. Certes, tout cela était très impressionnant, mais il n'avait pas à rougir de ses troupes. Ses chevaliers valaient bien ceux de Camelot et de Mercy réunis. Sans compter les sorciers que Mordred et Alvar avaient recrutés pour lui. D'ailleurs le premier se tenait à ses côtés et ne quittait pas des yeux les bannières de Pendragon.

– J'avoue que je suis intrigué par cette antipathie que vous portez à Arthur, lança Loth à son jeune compagnon. J'ai pourtant ouïe dire qu'il vous a sauvé la vie, autrefois…

Mordred ne parut même pas étonné par cette déclaration. Il n'était pas sans savoir que le roi avait des informateurs partout.

– Une vie sauvée ne saurait effacer toutes celles qui ont été prises, soutint-il froidement. De plus, bien plus qu'Arthur, c'est à Merlin que je souhaite faire payer. Il prétend aujourd'hui régner à l'égale d'un roi sur notre peuple, après l'avoir regardé souffrir pendant des années sans réagir…

– En quoi la chute d'Arthur servirait-elle votre vengeance ?

– Merlin aime Arthur. D'un amour si inconditionnel que pour lui il a sacrifié jusqu'à son honneur, jusqu'à sa dignité de sorcier et même les êtres qu'il aurait dû protéger… Alors, rien ne serait pire pour lui que de perdre l'homme pour qui il a tout donné.

– Un amour qui a tout de même ses limites, avança Loth. Puisque le sorcier a aujourd'hui abandonné à son sort son précieux souverain. Aucun homme n'est infaillible. Le tout est de trouver le bon moyen de pression.

– N'en jurez pas, déclara Mordred presque péremptoire. Emrys n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Loth allait répliquer lorsque son regard fut attiré par une silhouette noire.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Quoi donc ? demanda Mordred en suivant le regard du roi.

– Là ! insista Loth en pointant du doigt la silhouette encapuchonnée debout entre les arbres.

– Il n'y a rien Sire, rétorqua le druide. Ce n'est qu'une ombre.

Mais Loth aurait juré pourtant que _la chose_ le regardait. Il lui sembla même que l'individu lui souriait sous son capuchon. Le son du cor retentit dans la vallée, annonçant le début de la bataille. Son attention en fut détournée l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il rejeta un bref regard entre les arbres, l'intrus avait disparu.

* * *

Sur le flan ouest de la montagne, Arthur gardait le regard fixé sur l'horizon. La guerre durait depuis trois ans et aujourd'hui, elle prendrait fin, ici même, au pied du mont Badon, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Là où tout avait commencé en quelque sorte : la séquestration de Merlin, puis sa fuite avec Bohort et celle de Lionel. Près de huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Merlin et un matin Arthur avait reçu par l'intermédiaire d'un druide le message suivant :

_Les choses suivent leur cours. Loth vient à votre rencontre. Si je ne suis pas à vos côtés dans trois jours, commencez sans moi._

Et pour seule attestation de son authenticité : la chevalière aux armes de la famille De Bois.

Quatre jours s'était écoulés depuis la réception de ce message et Merlin n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Durant trois jours, Arthur avait espéré secrètement voir apparaitre au détour d'un sentier ou à la lisère d'un bois le sourire si particulier de son ami. Si près de la bataille finale, il avait désespérément besoin de sentir la présence de son Enchanteur à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus peur de se l'avouer désormais. Après onze ans d'une amitié construite patiemment, au fil des saisons et des épreuves, Arthur pouvait bien admettre que son ancien serviteur était le seul être à savoir lui insuffler du courage, même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Certes, il avait ses chevaliers. Et du courage et de la foi, ses hommes n'en manquaient pas. Mais Merlin était le seul et l'unique qui savait trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre les enjeux réels d'une mission ou d'une bataille. Il n'y avait qu'en plongeant dans ses yeux si expressifs, si clairs et si sombres à la fois, que le jeune Roi parvenait à puiser la force qui lui manquait pour aller au bout de sa décision. Et c'était lorsqu'il voyait le sourire confiant et candide de son ami qu'il se mettait lui aussi à croire que rien n'était impossible.

Et ce sourire, il en aurait eu tellement besoin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire basculer le destin d'Albion toute entière. A l'unanimité, ses alliés l'avaient choisi pour diriger les opérations. Une marque de confiance inégalable, pour tous ces fiers souverains, et une terrible responsabilité sur les épaules d'Arthur. Tous avaient remis leurs vies entre ses mains. S'il commettait la moindre erreur, ils en paieraient tous les conséquences.

Il pensa à Bayard, qui avait quitté ses terres, accompagné de son fils et héritier, Erec. Le jeune homme était à peine plus âgé que lui et père d'un petit enfant de deux ans à peine. Il songea à Gauvain, qui à grand-peine avait laissé à Camelot sa jeune épouse, enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles. Maggie n'avait pas manqué de crier au complot, en voyant qu'on faisait état de sa grossesse pour la tenir éloignée du combat. Mais les discours de dissuasion répétés de Guenièvre et de la douce Mary avaient eu raison de sa dernière rébellion. Résignée, la jeune femme s'était jetée au cou de son époux, lui donnant un fougueux baiser en gage d'adieu. Non sans lui glisser que, s'il s'avisait de la rendre veuve avant l'heure, elle le poursuivrait jusqu'en enfer pour le lui faire payer. Mary, sa sœur, ne s'était pas montrée moins tendre dans ses adieux à Bedivère. Toute pâle et timide, comme à son habitude, la jeune femme s'efforçait d'adopter l'attitude digne et stoïque qui sied à l'épouse d'un chevalier. Mais elle peinait à contenir les larmes de terreur qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Obligée de se tenir sur les deux dernières marches de l'escalier d'honneur, pour pouvoir être à peu près à la même hauteur que son époux, elle lui embrassa avec effusion la main gauche et, audace suprême pour elle, exigea même qu'il ôte son gantelet d'acier, qui masquait son moignon, pour pouvoir lui faire subir le même traitement.

Gwen avait accompagné les troupes de son époux jusqu'à la frontière. La veille de se séparer, elle l'avait entrainé à l'écart, dans un fourré bien épais, hors de portée de vue ou d'ouïe du reste des hommes et là, elle s'était pratiquement jetée sur lui. Ils avaient roulé dans l'herbe ensemble et fait l'amour à même le sol terreux et humide(2). Le manque de confort, due au lieu et à l'armure d'Arthur, et l'intimité somme toute très relative avaient été palliés par la passion de leur étreinte et le désir avide de ressentir la présence palpable de l'un et l'autre des deux amants. Une fois libérés, Guenièvre s'était encore blottie dans ses bras sans parvenir à contenir ses larmes.

– Reviens-moi,… vivant, avait-elle soupiré dans un gémissement. Je peux supporter de perdre la couronne, de perdre le Royaume,… mais pas de te perdre _toi_.

Arthur n'avait su quoi répondre. A l'instar de sa femme, il trouvait que les adieux étaient devenus trop fréquents entre eux ces derniers temps. Par moment, le jeune Roi se faisait l'effet d'être écartelé. Chaque partie de son être semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. A Guenièvre, il avait donné son cœur. A son peuple, sa vie. Aux chevaliers, sa loyauté. A Albion, son dévouement. Et à Merlin… Qu'avait-il donné à Merlin ?

En jetant un regard sur le passé, Arthur avait le sentiment que de tous les êtres qu'il avait côtoyé, Merlin était le seul qui lui avait tout donné sans jamais rien exiger en retour : force, courage, espoir, amitié,… et même son sang… même sa vie !

Arthur se reprit à trembler intérieurement, priant de toutes ses forces n'importe quel dieu qui se donnerait la peine de l'écouter.

_Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Je peux endurer tous les sacrifices, mais pas le sien… Je ne saurais que faire de moi-même si je dois le perdre._

Au levé du jour, le son du cor résonna dans la vallée. Des flans de la montagne, dévalèrent les bannières écarlates de Camelot, devancées par les haches de guerre des Pictes poussant des cris de bêtes sauvages. Les archers du roi Loth les accueillirent d'une pluie de flèches. Les premières lignes tombèrent, mais la déferlante cuirassée poursuivait sa descente. Puis les troupes se percutèrent et ce ne fut plus que chant de combat et de fer entrecroisés. Et comme l'avait juré Arthur, près de trois années auparavant, ce ne fut plus que sang et larmes au pied du mont Badon.

Les cavaliers étaient embrochés par des lances et jetés à bas de leur destrier. L'odeur du sang montait jusqu'au ciel. Les coups partaient de tous les côtés. Le fracas des armes assourdissait même les hurlements du vent. Dans la confusion, les alliés se perdirent de vue. Autour de soi, il n'y avait qu'ennemi prêt à croiser le fer.

Au milieu du champ de bataille, apparurent soudain des hommes encapuchonnés, menés par un jeune homme à l'épaisse chevelure noir et aux yeux verts perçants. Le visage grave malgré son extrême jeunesse, ce dernier chevauchait sans crainte parmi les combattants déchainés, jetant des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions. Soudain, il avisa Arthur qui se battait quelques mètres plus loin. Parant tour à tour les coups des guerriers qui venaient à sa rencontre, soutenu par Perceval et le roi Bayard.

Tendant le bras dans sa direction, le jeune cavalier ordonna à ses hommes de progresser dans sa direction. Ces derniers se frayèrent un passage dans la foule compacte des combattants par de simples mouvements de la main, accompagnés d'incantations. Arthur se retourna, après avoir terrassé un énième adversaire. Quand son regard tomba sur le cavalier. Il eut un flash, qui le propulsa près de douze ans en arrière, dans une forêt sombre où il menait à trois druides un jeune enfant aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux noirs.

– Mordred ! s'exclama le Roi, lorsque le jeune homme fut à portée de voix.

– Bonjour Arthur, lança celui-ci en lui décochant un sourire en coin.

Le Roi était surpris lui-même de reconnaître aussi nettement le jeune druide, après toutes ces années.

– Je ne t'aurais donc sauvé la vie, que pour te voir détruire ce qui m'est cher…

– Si cela peut vous consoler, Arthur, répliqua Mordred, ce n'est pas après vous personnellement que j'en ai.

– Contre qui alors ?

– Emrys.

Arthur sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Tandis que le druide faisait marcher son cheval au pas autour de lui, tel un vautour décrivant des cercles au-dessus d'une carcasse. L'isolant ainsi du champ de bataille et accaparant son attention.

– Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Altesse, vous ne savez vraiment pas choisir vos alliés. Emrys vous plonge dans une guerre sans fin et au moment le plus crucial, il vous abandonne à votre sort…

– Il y a bien des gens dans mon entourage à qui j'ai eu tort de faire confiance, admit le jeune souverain. Mais Merlin n'en fait définitivement pas partie. Je connais les raisons qui l'ont poussé à quitter le combat. Et je me doute que tu n'y es pas étranger…

– L'idée d'enlever la paysanne ne venait pas de moi, rétorqua calmement Mordred. Loth y songeait depuis un long moment. C'est la mort d'Olaf qui l'a décidé à sauter le pas.

Il arrêta son manège et se tint face à Arthur.

– Par reconnaissance envers l'aide que vous m'avez apportée par le passé, je vous offre une chance de sauver ce qui vous est le plus cher. Reniez Emrys. Et j'ordonne à mes hommes de se battre à vos côtés.

– Les tiens m'ont suffisamment reproché par le passé d'avoir massacré leur peuple et aujourd'hui tu exiges la vie d'un magicien pour prix de ton allégeance.

– Je veux le sang du_ traitre_ pour laver tous les opprobres subis par les miens ! feula Mordred. A vous de prouver ce qui a le plus de valeur à vos yeux, Arthur : la mort d'Emrys en échange de la sauvegarde de votre Royaume.

– Non !

– Alors mourrez !

Mordred leva le bras et prononça une incantation. Un jet de lumière jaillit de la paume de sa main et frappa de plein fouet la poitrine d'Arthur. Mais le Roi ne vacilla pas. Surpris, Mordred retenta l'expérience. Cette fois, Arthur barra la lame d'Excalibur devant lui, le sortilège ricocha sur l'acier et rebondit vers son expéditeur. Le choc fit tomber Mordred de son cheval. Mais le jeune homme reprit vite contenance et se remit sur pied. Devant le regard effaré qu'il jeta à son vis-à-vis, Arthur se frappa la poitrine recouverte d'une cotte de mailles.

– Mithril. Les sous-sols de Gorre en regorgent. C'est drôle, tant qu'il en avait à disposition, Loth s'en est servi pour fabriquer des cages et des barreaux, mais il ne lui est pas venu une seule fois à l'esprit d'en faire des armures.

Mordred dégaina son épée.

– Même sans Magie, je peux te tuer ! Et je me ferais un plaisir d'offrir ta tête à Merlin !

Le jeune druide s'élança alors vers son adversaire. Arthur para sans problème ses coups. Certes, le jeune homme était soutenu par son énergie et sa fureur, mais il lui manquait la technique et le savoir-faire d'un vrai chevalier.

Sur le champ de bataille, le reste des sorciers combattants à la solde de Loth – ou plutôt de Mordred – étaient confrontés au même problème. Le mithril extrait des mines du royaume de Gorre neutralisait systématiquement les maléfices envoyés. Si bien qu'à l'instar des autres soldats, les sorciers belligérants furent contraints d'en venir aux mains. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de temps à autre de trouver une faille dans l'armure et d'y déchainer leur frustration.

La violence des combats redoublait d'intensité. Le prince Erec eut maille à partir avec l'un des généraux de Loth. Bayard, voyant son fils en mauvaise posture se porta à son secours. Hélas, il ne vit pas un autre guerrier foncer sur son flan droit. Il eut juste le temps de sentir l'acier froid pénétrer sa chair, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol boueux. Le dernier son qu'il perçut fut l'appel de son fils qui se précipita vers lui après avoir vaincu son adversaire.

Perceval et Léon combattaient côte à côte, lorsqu'un sorcier arborant les armes de Loth se jeta entre eux. Il parvint à les déstabiliser en faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Alors que Léon était à terre, il vit la lame du sorcier fondre sur lui, quand un éclair violent la percuta. Il vit le corps de son adversaire être soulevé de terre et jeté cinq mètres plus loin. Remis sur ses pieds, le chevalier jeta des regards dans toutes les directions et finit par apercevoir, debout au milieu du champ de bataille, la fragile silhouette de Gwyneth. Estomaqué, il se précipita vers elle. Lorsqu'un guerrier apparut soudain derrière la jeune femme, l'épée levée. En un éclair, Léon se saisit d'une hachette, tombée à terre, et la jeta de toutes ses forces à la tête de l'homme. L'arme lui fendit heaume et crâne.

C'est alors qu'une ombre immense glissa sur la foule des combattants. Ceux qui levèrent les yeux vers le ciel purent apercevoir, découpée par les rayons du soleil, la silhouette immense du Grand Dragon. Fondant sur les lignes ennemies, la créature cracha un jet de flammes qui carbonisa la moitié des soldats du roi Loth.

Aux quatre coins de la plaine, des sorciers et des druides se joignirent aux troupes de l'Alliance. Dévalant les collines avoisinantes, escortés par des chevaliers en haillons, anciens prisonniers échappés des geôles de Loth, venus en masse prêter main forte à leurs amis.

Après Kilgharrah, ce fut au tour d'Aithusa d'apparaître dans le ciel. A l'instar de son aîné, la jeune dragonne décrivait des cercles concentriques au-dessus du champ de bataille, jetant çà et là quelques flammes pour faire reculer les troupes ennemies. Puis la bête bifurqua brusquement et survola l'endroit où Arthur et Mordred se livraient toujours un duel mortel. Brusquement, un éclair bleu jaillit du ciel et sépara les adversaires. Le druide fut violemment projeté huit mètres plus loin. Levant les yeux, Arthur vit Aithusa descendre en piquet vers lui, avant de remonter brusquement vers le ciel, après qu'une silhouette fût tombée d'entre ses omoplates. En une seconde, Merlin était aux côtés de son Roi, tout sourire et fossette, le bâton du Sidhes levé.

– Tu es en retard ! lança Arthur.

– J'ai eu quelques petits imprévus ! s'excusa l'Enchanteur. Mais je suis _là_ !

– Tu avais dit que tu serais revenu dans trois jours, et nous sommes le _quatrième_…

– Faux ! J'ai dit, que si je n'étais pas revenu dans trois jours, vous pouviez commencer sans moi !

– Seras-tu un jour à l'heure, Merlin ?

– Au jour de ma mort, probablement.

– Alors ça, je te l'interdis !

Et de concert, les deux amis se rejetèrent dans la mêlée.

L'apparition des dragons avait définitivement douché la bravoure des soldats. Ceux-ci détalaient à présent comme des lapins. Les quelques rares inconscients suicidaires qui s'obstinaient à demeurer sur le champ de bataille étaient impitoyablement écrasés par les soldats de l'Alliances, les sorciers sympathisants de Camelot, sans compter les deux dragons.

Parmi eux, Loth, fou de colère, apostrophait ses hommes, tout en continuant à se battre comme un démon.

– Revenez bande de lâches ! Battez-vous comme des hommes !

Alors qu'il plantait son épée dans un nouvel assaillant, son attention fut attirée par une silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait droite au milieu des combattants, sans être le moins du monde inquiétée. Loth reconnut le même individu qui lui avait souri aux abords du bois. Attiré comme par un aimant, il marcha droit vers la chose qui, sans bouger paraissait toujours s'éloigner de lui. Il finit par le perdre à nouveau de vue. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur Arthur, qui combattait à peine à quelques mètres de lui.

– PENDRAGON !

Son cri résonna à travers toute la plaine. Les quelques combattants qui l'entouraient se figèrent sur place en en reconnaissant l'auteur. L'interpelé se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son rival. Ce dernier, le pointant de la lame de son épée, le fixait avec intensité, les traits déformés par la rage.

– Assez de simagrées ! cria encore Loth. Cesse de te cacher derrière ton Magicien et vient donc te battre comme le guerrier que tu prétends être !

Piqué au vif, Arthur s'était avancé dans sa direction, lorsque Perceval et Elyan vinrent à sa rencontre, mais d'un geste il les incita à demeurer où ils étaient. Arrivé à trois pas du roi Loth, Arthur planta son épée dans le sol. Droit sur ses deux jambes, il plongea son regard dans celui de son adversaire.

– Je suis de votre avis, déclara-t-il froidement. Le sang a assez coulé. Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute.

– Exécutons-le !

Léodagan venait d'apparaitre derrière Loth.

– La victoire nous est acquise, insista-t-il. Son armée est en déroute. C'est un homme vaincu…

– Vaincu par des dragons et par ton Enchanteur, Arthur, répliqua Loth, fier comme un aigle. Mais certainement pas _par toi_. Sans eux, la victoire était loin de t'être acquise.

– Qui le premier a jeté les sorciers dans l'arène ? répliqua Elyan. Nous reprocheriez-vous d'employer les mêmes armes que vous ?

– Assez !

La voix d'Arthur s'était élevée à son tour.

– Vous voulez un combat à la loyale, Loth ? Je vous l'offre. Combattons. Et seul celui qui ressortira vivant de ce duel, sera déclaré vainqueur.

Des cris de protestation fusèrent des rangs des soldats de Nemeth, de Gorre et de Mercy. La victoire leur était acquise. Pourquoi prendre le risque de réduire leurs efforts à néant dans un seul duel. Mais Arthur, investi d'une autorité encore jamais atteinte, les fit taire à nouveau.

– Il ne sera pas dit que nous avons acquis cette victoire par traitrise ! Loth, si vous êtes si sûr d'être dans votre bon droit, qu'avez-vous à redouter ?

Pour toute réponse, le roi d'Orcanie leva haut son épée et se plaça en position de duel. Arthur l'imita et les deux rois s'affrontèrent. Malgré la fatigue de la bataille, les deux hommes étaient d'une adresse et d'une vaillance égales. Leurs épées chantaient à chaque entrechoc un air de mort et de sang. Chaque coup rencontrait son égal. Chaque parade appelait un nouvel assaut.

Mais malgré sa rage de vaincre, Loth sentait bien que l'essence de sa force lui échappait. Après des années de luttes, son âge avait finit par le rattraper. Et en dépit de tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, Arthur était un excellant combattant. Peut-être le plus redoutable qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter.

Alors qu'il lui portait un nouveau coup, le roi d'Orcanie aperçut à quelques pas la silhouette noire, enveloppée dans un grand manteau. Il pouvait voir sous son capuchon briller ses dents blanches. Ce fut alors que quelque chose percuta son flan gauche. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'Arthur avait transpercé son armure. Le sang coulait à présent sous sa cotte de maille. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba à terre, plié sous le poids de la douleur.

Dans un ultime soubresaut, il ouvrit les yeux, fixant le ciel gris argent. Et au-dessus de lui, la créature encapuchonnée le fixait toujours, ses yeux et ses dents blanches perçant à travers sa face noire(3).

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

_Je suis Azraël, _lui répondit une voix d'outre-tombe_. Et ta fin est ici, Loth d'Orcanie. _

– _Azraël__… _

Ce fut le dernier mot du guerrier.

Arthur se redressa, encore sonné par l'affrontement. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, pour regarder autour de lui, il vit que tous les combattants présents avaient plié un genou à terre, le regard humblement baissé, en signe de soumission et de respect. Abasourdi, Arthur descendit du monticule, sur lequel reposait le cadavre encore chaud du roi Loth. Il scruta la foule à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Lorsqu'enfin son regard se posa sur lui. A l'instar de tous, entouré par les deux dragons et quelques magiciens, dont la fidèle Gwyneth, il avait le visage tourné vers la terre, le bras droit encore agrippé à son bâton magique.

Comme s'il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux sur cette plaine silencieuse, Arthur se précipita vers lui et lui tendit sa main ouverte. Relevant la tête, Merlin croisa son regard et d'un geste vif, il se saisit du bras qui lui était tendu et se remit debout. A peine sur ses deux jambes, Arthur le prit par les épaules et l'entraina dans une étreinte fraternelle. Autour d'eux, les guerriers, les chevaliers et les magiciens explosèrent de joie.

* * *

1 Je dois quand même rendre grâce à Gargouilles de m'avoir soufflé l'idée. Certes, peut-être pas de la manière dont elle l'attendait, mais enfin le principe est là. )

2 La chasteté affichée du couple royal m'a tellement énervée dans cette saison 5, que j'ai décidé de les faire un peu bosser dans ma fic.

3 Je ne sais pas qui parmi vous a eut l'occasion de voir le film _Poulet aux prunes _de Marjane Satrapi (très beau film, soit dit en passant ) mais Edouard Baer (méconnaissable avec son maquillage) y joue le rôle de l'Ange de la Mort, Azraël. Bah, cherchez pas plus loin, c'est exactement à lui que je pense. )

A bientôt, pour l'ère d'Albion. ^^

Laissez une review please ! *se met à genoux pour prier.*


	29. Chapter 29

_Bien, après ce final larmoyant (Y0Y), je crois que du positif nous ferait du bien à tous. C'est officiel, je viens de basculer dans le clan des bisounours. Foutu** Merlin** ! Tu me le paieras ! _

_En entendant, Arthur qui part pour Avalon avant d'avoir fondé Albion : moi pas d'accord ! Moi avoir grande cérémonie pour fêter ça ! J'ai même prévu un gros budget pour ! Alors claqué ou pas, ils ont intérêt à tous y aller ! Sinon, la pluie de sautrelles va leur paraitre des vacances à côtés ! -'_

EMELYNE35_ : _Je ne peux pas affirmer que la suite fera bien 28 chapitres, mais pour moi, narrativement parlant, on est bien entré dans une seconde partie. Je n'ai pas changé le final, je l'ai seulement repoussé. ^^'

EncreDeClavier45 : les scènes de bataille en principe je déteste ça, je trouve que c'est un proccédé ennuyeux et répétitif, mais étrabgement, je passe mon temps à en écrire. Je dois être masochiste. ^^'

Roussette : je crois qu'on peut déclarer officiellement que ma fic est devenu un UA où la saison 5 n'a jamais existée.

Julie Winchester : Je dis pas que j'aurais voulu voir des scènes où Arthur et Gwen revisitent entièrement tout le kama-sutra, mais faut quand même attendre 8 épisodes avant de voir Arthur avoir de véritable élans affectueux envers sa femme. Alors je veux que "blablabla... série familiale... blablabla... trois ans de mariage... blablabla... magie, sorcellerie, tout ça... blablabla... les petites fleurs, les petites abeilles et les choux..." Mais le coup où ils sont tous les deux dans leur chambre, elle s'approche lui en chemise de nuit, et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est lui donner un baiser sur le front... Oo' **SUR. LE. FRONT !** Il avait des glaçons dans le slip ou quoi !?

Sabrinabella : T'inquiète pas, je l'ai tient, je suis pas prête de les lâcher ! XO

PS : j'ai observé un drôle de phénomène, après ma référence à _Poulet aux prunes_, beaucoup ont déclaré qu'elles/ils (rayer la mention inutile) vont tenter de le voir. Ca me fait plaisir! D'autant que vous passerez un très bon moment. ;)

Et bien sûr, un grand merci à ma **Shima-chan**.

* * *

Un nouveau jour se lève.

Hunith ouvrit les yeux péniblement : après des mois passés dans les ténèbres, sa vision du monde lui semblait très floue. Elle crut reconnaître la pâleur du ciel d'automne, le vert teinté d'ocre des arbres et par-dessus tout cela, la silhouette fine d'une petite tête étroite encadrée de deux grandes oreilles.

– _Merlin… ?_ demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

– Maman !

Une petite voix perçante fit vriller ses tympans.

_Non, définitivement pas la voix de son fils. _

– Elle est réveillée !

– Dans ce cas, lui répondit une voix plus grave et féminine, on va éviter de la rendre sourde. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de crier comme ça ?

Hunith eut envie de sourire – elle avait l'impression de s'entendre il y a de cela vingt ans, lorsqu'elle réprimandait Merlin –, mais sa bouche lui faisait mal. En vérité, elle se sentait tellement faible que maintenir ses paupières ouvertes lui réclamait déjà un effort considérable.

Elle sentit une main douce et fraiche se presser sur son front, puis se glisser derrière sa nuque, pour l'aider à redresser la tête. Elle sentit alors entre ses lèvres le bord d'une écuelle. Un liquide chaud et parfumé coula au fond de sa gorge.

– Doucement, murmura la voix de femme. Cela vous aidera à retrouver des forces.

Le monde devint plus net autour d'elle. Comme Hunith l'avait pressenti, elle se trouvait bien sous des arbres, en pleine nature. Une brise fraiche glissait sur son corps fragile. Après des jours, enfermée dans un cachot sinistre, ce nouveau contact avec l'air pur avait quelque chose… d'électrisant.

– Vous n'avez pas trop froid ? demanda soudain la voix douce de la femme. J'ai pensé que l'air frais vous ferait du bien. Sinon, je peux vous mettre à l'abri du vent.

Hunith tourna péniblement son visage vers son interlocutrice. Elle reconnut instantanément le visage de Dame Morgane, bien que les deux femmes ne se soient pas trouvées en présence l'une de l'autre depuis près de treize ans.

– C'est… très… bien, articula-t-elle péniblement.

Morgane avait du mal à masquer son inquiétude. Les mauvais traitements que la mère de Merlin avait subis avaient gravement affaibli sa constitution, déjà très fragile. Et le cheminement pour la ramener dans le Val sans retour, malgré toutes ses précautions, n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

– Merci… souffla Hunith.

En dépit de son état, Morgane était impressionnée par le courage de cette femme. Elle repensa à la brève époque où elle l'avait côtoyée. Elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde, en ce temps-là, des épreuves que la paysanne avait traversé, ni du danger qui les guettaient constamment, elle et son fils, du courage et de la volonté qu'il avait dû lui falloir pour oser braver la loi d'Uther et cacher sous son toit tour à tour un dragonnier, puis un sorcier. La Dame du Bois se surprit même à songer qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une mère comme elle.

La sienne, hélas, l'avait quittée trop tôt. Emportée, alors que Morgane était encore toute petite, par une « fièvre des nerfs » : c'était le nom que les médecins avaient donné au mal de Dame Vivianne. Une manière médicale de dire qu'elle était morte le cœur brisé(1).

C'est pourquoi la Sorcière prit soin d'Hunith avec un infini dévouement. Mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, sa patiente était mourante. La mère de Merlin semblait elle-même le savoir. Elle demanda de l'eau. Morgane glissa un gobelet d'eau fraiche entre ses lèvres. Puis elle se mit en devoir d'aviver le feu. Pendant tout ce temps, Mélusine restait près de la couche d'Hunith, jouant avec le petit dragon en bois que Merlin lui avait donné lors de son dernier passage. La vieille femme ne quittait pas l'enfant des yeux. La regardant avec fascination, comme s'il ce fut agit du plus merveilleux spectacle qui soit.

– Lulu, la réprimanda sa mère, fais moins de bruit. Ne dérange pas notre invitée.

– Elle ne me dérange pas, protesta doucement Hunith.

– Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? demanda soudain Mélusine.

La paysanne sourit, paraissant perdre dix ans.

– J'ai très envie d'entendre une histoire.

Morgane avait dressé son nouveau campement dans la montagne, d'où elle dominait une bonne partie de la vallée et avait une vue imprenable sur les alentours. Presque tous les magiciens qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Merlin avaient déserté le Val sans retour pour rejoindre le Mont Badon. Morgane attendait des nouvelles d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ne pouvait nier que la fébrilité la gagnait. La Sorcière n'avait même pas songé à ce qu'il adviendrait si Merlin échouait. Merlin ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné. Il avait la Magie, il avait les dragons, il avait les dieux de son côté… Alors comment pourrait-il échouer ?

Et qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, une fois la guerre finie ? Lui accorderait-il _enfin_ de quitter son exil ?

_Et pour aller où ?_ questionna une voix dans son esprit.

Camelot ? Voir les têtes d'ahuris d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers, lorsqu'elle passerait le pont-levis, tenant Mélusine par la main, cela vaudrait sûrement le détour. Mais après ça ? A bien y réfléchir, il y avait belle lurette que Camelot avait perdu tout attrait pour elle. Elle n'y avait plus que des souvenirs douloureux. La citadelle avait englouti au fil des ans tous ses rêves, ses espoirs et ses illusions. Elle s'y était rêvée en reine vengeresse, force lui était de constater à présent que ce dernier désir n'avait plus le moindre sens.

Dans un autre royaume ? Ce ne serait guère plus probant.

Non, en réalité, insidieusement, elle avait finit par associer le Val sans retour à son foyer, son Royaume. C'était la terre qui avait vu grandir sa fille. Ses habitants l'admiraient et la respectaient. Que demander de plus, que désirer d'autre ?

Oui, après toutes ses années, le désir de conquérir avait bien fini par s'endormir. Maintenant, elle n'espérait plus qu'on lui accorde que de vivre en paix sur son domaine, sans plus rien avoir à redouter des persécutions ou des représailles de Camelot.

Par un après-midi pluvieux, alors que Morgane revenait d'une excursion dans les fermes alentours, elle fut appelée au bord du ruisseau par une voix familière. A peine eut-elle rejoint la rive, que la Dame du Lac jaillissait déjà de l'onde.

– Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ? demanda la Sorcière.

– La victoire d'Arthur et de Merlin, déclara son interlocutrice d'une voix claire et sereine.

– Grâce à la Magie ?

– L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

La Reine d'Avalon était souriante. Difficile de dire ce qui lui procurait le plus de joie, la victoire de l'Alliance ou celle de Merlin plus particulièrement.

– Loth est mort. Et les peuples et les souverains de l'Alliance ont désigné à l'unanimité Arthur comme le Haut Roi d'Albion. Il sera bientôt couronné en tant que Souverain Suprême des Cinq Royaumes.

– Et Merlin ?

La question lui avait échappé. Elle-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle espérait de la réponse. Mais elle crut bon de préciser :

– Hunith s'affaiblit de jour en jour. A ce rythme-là, elle ne vivra plus très longtemps. S'il veut la voir une dernière fois… Avant la fin.

– Il sera là, affirma la Dame du Lac.

Et elle disparut dans l'eau.

En effet, Merlin apparut aux abords du campement à peine deux jours plus tard. Morgane ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son cœur batte aussi fort en le voyant. Il était cette fois rasé de frais et ses cheveux coupés courts laissaient dégager ses oreilles décollées. Ces mêmes oreilles qu'il avait léguées à Mélusine. Pour un peu, Morgane aurait pu croire qu'elle retrouvait le jeune garçon naïf d'autrefois. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Car quelque chose dans son regard et dans sa posture avait changé. Il était définitivement plus vieux, plus réfléchi, plus… impénétrable.

Mais lorsqu'il lui demanda, avec ses yeux bleus embués de larmes et la voix tremblante, de le conduire à sa mère, Morgane eut pour lui un élan de compassion tel qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en ressentir. Sans un mot, elle l'amena au chevet d'Hunith. La pauvre femme luttait doucement pour repousser la mort, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne remporterait pas la bataille.

* * *

Merlin était déchiré. Il aurait dû être au sommet du contentement, de la plénitude et de la fierté. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de se réjouir de la Victoire avec ses camarades, que Freya l'avait appelé et attiré près d'une onde le lendemain même de la bataille de Badon. Douce mais directe, elle lui avait appris l'état alarmant d'Hunith et qu'il devait se hâter, s'il voulait revoir une dernière fois sa mère. C'est le cœur gros et l'esprit inquiet qu'il s'était détaché de la garnison qui regagnait Camelot, assurant ses amis qu'il serait de retour à temps pour « le grand événement ». Un simple échange de regard avec Arthur lui avait suffit pour faire comprendre à son Roi la raison de son départ précipité.

– Est-ce si grave ? avait tout de même interrogé son ami, compatissant de l'état de détresse du Magicien.

– Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, répondit Merlin.

Il peinait à maîtriser les tremblements de sa gorge, tant la peur et le chagrin l'étreignait. Malgré sa grande victoire, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon.

– Merlin, je suis tellement désolé…

Arthur lui-même était partagé. Il imaginait sans peine le désarroi de son ami et l'idée de le laisser seul se rendre au chevet de sa mère mourante lui était simplement intolérable. Mais lorsqu'il proposa de l'accompagner, ou au moins de le faire escorter par Gauvain ou Léon, ou un autre de ses amis chevaliers, Merlin s'y opposa vivement.

– C'est… personnel, Arthur, se justifia-t-il précipitamment. Ne le prend pas mal. Mais si ce sont les dernières heures que je dois passer avec elle,… Je veux rester _en famille_.

Le Roi acquiesça.

– Bien sûr, je comprends. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra.

Et spontanément, au moment de se séparer, il le prit par les épaules et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle.

* * *

Lorsque Morgane le conduisit auprès d'Hunith, Merlin eut la surprise de découvrir Mélusine près de la couche de sa grand-mère, occupée à tresser des couronnes de feuilles automnales qu'elle présentait ensuite à la mourante qui, en dépit de son état de faiblesse avancée, n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de rire aux facéties de la fillette. A l'approche de Merlin, Mélusine se redressa brusquement, telle un animal surpris. Hunith suivit son regard et son visage parut irradier de bonheur lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils.

Elle était pâle et maigre, mais en dépit de tout, elle souriait. Tandis que Merlin s'agenouillait auprès de sa mère, Mélusine se mit debout et alla courir dans les jupes de Morgane. Cette dernière l'entraina à l'écart, voulant leur laisser ce moment d'intimité. Le Magicien avait saisi la main de la paysanne et la serra fortement entre les siennes.

– Ne pleure pas, demanda doucement Hunith.

Merlin renifla. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

– Je suis si fière de toi, poursuivit sa mère. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir l'être autant…

– Je suis tellement désolé, lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot. Tout est ma faute ! C'est pour m'atteindre qu'ils t'ont enlevée…

– Ne dis pas cela ! l'interrompit Hunith. Je ne regrette absolument rien. Si tout était à refaire, je referais tout, exactement de la même manière.

Elle libéra sa main pour lui caresser le visage.

– Mon fils, souffla-t-elle pleine de fierté. Tu ressembles tant à ton père. Tu as sa force, son courage et sa détermination.

Le cœur de Merlin éclata à ses mots. Même après la mort de Balinor, ils n'avaient jamais parlé ouvertement de lui ensemble.

– Et Gaius t'a enseigné la sagesse et la patience, poursuivit-elle.

– Et toi, la bonté et le devoir, compléta son fils.

– Et tu les enseigneras à ton tour…

Hunith jeta un regard dans la direction où étaient parties Morgane et Mélusine.

– C'est elle ?… demanda faiblement Hunith. Elle est… _tienne_ ?...

Devant le regard interloqué de son fils, elle expliqua :

– Dans la forteresse,… un jeune homme,… un druide… Il m'a parlé d'elle. Il m'a dit que… tu avais une fille… cachée… dans le Val sans retour…

_Mordred !..._

Devant une telle déclaration, Merlin ne put que hocher la tête affirmativement.

– J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement, dit-il amèrement.

– Elle est… magnifique, l'assura-t-elle. Elle sera… très belle.

Il embrassa la paume de sa main.

– Je t'aime, Merlin. Tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse des mères.

Ils passèrent la nuit tous les quatre ensemble, réunis autour du feu. Dans une atmosphère douce et feutrée, ils donnaient presque l'illusion d'être une famille unie, à l'instar des paysans et des bergers du Val, calfeutrés dans leurs chaumières. Morgane était occupée à rapiécer un manteau, tandis que Merlin, Mélusine entre les genoux, s'efforçait de tailler dans un bout de bois la forme d'un petit dragon, pour aller avec celui qu'il lui avait déjà donné. La fillette finit par s'endormir contre la poitrine de son père. Morgane en fut toute émue, de voir que Mélusine s'habituait si bien à la présence de Merlin. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux, à veiller près du feu. Hunith s'était elle-même assoupie.

– Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait, déclara doucement Merlin dans la nuit.

Morgane leva les yeux de son ouvrage.

– Je te remercie de m'avoir donné une chance de réparer mes fautes, répondit-elle posément.

Un court silence suivit cette réplique. Son compagnon semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion.

– Je vais plaider ta cause auprès d'Arthur, annonça-t-il tout de go, tenter de le convaincre que tu as changé et de te donner une nouvelle chance.

Morgane en fut proprement abasourdie.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle sans réfléchir. Je n'ai nul désir de revenir à Camelot. Je pourrais me contenter de vivre ici.

Mais Merlin hocha la tête.

– Même si tu ne quittais plus le Val sans retour, ce ne serait pas une solution. Arthur sera bientôt le maître de toute l'île. De la côte à la côte, du nord au sud, de l'est à l'ouest et de la mer à la mer. Il n'y aura plus un seul territoire qui ne soit pas sous son autorité.

Morgane était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle imaginait mal son demi-frère lui pardonner aisément toutes ses années de haine et de conflit entre eux. Tous les malheurs, toutes les douleurs qu'il avait endurés par sa faute. Elle se rendait compte à présent du mal qu'elle avait fait. Ses anciennes peurs se réveillèrent. Merlin avait peut-être placé Arthur sur un piédestal, mais Morgane doutait fort que le Roi se montre aussi clément. Et s'il lui refusait sa grâce ? S'il décidait de la punir ? S'il s'en prenait à Mélusine ?...

– Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple, déclara soudain la voix calme de Merlin, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, ni évident. Mais c'est peut-être la seule chance que nous ayons de réparer le passé. Je ne permettrais pas qu'on vous fasse du mal. Ni à toi, ni à _elle_…

Il montra Mélusine, qui dormait toujours paisiblement lovée contre lui.

– Morgane, insista-t-il, je sais que j'ai eu des torts envers toi par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis déterminé à faire en sorte que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

La Sorcière hésita. Elle hésita longuement. La Paix. Cette Paix qu'elle croyait ne jamais atteindre, se montrait soudainement à sa portée. Après tout, Merlin était le plus puissant sorcier d'Albion. Celui grâce à qui Arthur règnerait prochainement sur toute l'île. Que pouvait refuser le Roi à celui auquel il devait tout ?

Alors, silencieusement, sans ajouter une parole, elle acquiesça, donnant par là son accord tacite à Merlin.

– Regardez !

La voix d'Hunith s'était élevée dans la pénombre. Elle pointa du doigt l'horizon. Suivant son regard, Merlin, Morgane et Mélusine, qui venait de se réveiller, virent un raie de lumière dorée percer derrière la montagne et illuminer progressivement toute la vallée.

– Un nouveau jour se lève.

Et elle retomba sur sa couche, après avoir rendu son dernier soupir.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Arthur et ses braves chevaliers passaient les portes de la ville-basse de Camelot, sous les hourras et les applaudissements enfiévrés des badauds. On leur jetait des fleurs, des bouquets. La colonne peina même à se frayer un chemin dans les rues, car des hommes et des femmes en extase se jetaient par dizaine sur leur chemin. Chacun voulait leur toucher les genoux, les serrer la main. Les jeunes filles les plus hardies osaient même réclamer des baisers aux guerriers victorieux. Ainsi, le trajet qui n'aurait dû leur coûter que quelques minutes, prit près de trois heures. D'autant qu'Arthur dissuada les soldats de disperser la foule. Car après tant de déboires et de privations endurés avec patience et dévouement, comment reprocher au peuple de laisser éclater sa joie ?

Au point que, jetant aux orties le protocole, la Reine Guenièvre, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, s'élança hors des remparts du château et courut à travers la grande rue, droit vers son époux. Sa grande robe rouge balayait le sol, ses cheveux au vent flottaient derrière sa nuque. En la voyant courir vers Arthur, les gens s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Enfin à sa hauteur, le Roi saisit son épouse à bras le corps et la hissa sur sa selle, où ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, sous les applaudissements attendris de toute l'assistance. Gwen profita de ce rapprochement pour murmurer à l'oreille de son époux :

– Il faudrait tout de même songer à avancer. Gauvain est attendu dans le château.

Arthur lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit par un sourire malicieux. Il parvint à faire avancer les premiers rangs, convainquant ses sujets de les laisser passer en leur promettant qu'ils pourraient bientôt fêter l'évènement dignement. En arrière, Gwen avisa Gwyneth, à pieds, entourée de ses semblables qui, à l'instar des chevaliers, étaient fêtés par les citoyens de Camelot. Rarement, les adeptes de la Magie avaient paru aussi comblés. Bien plus que les honneurs qui leur étaient rendus, c'était d'être acceptés et accueillis à bras ouverts qui les mettaient au comble de la joie.

Vaille que vaille, la troupe parvint au pied de l'escalier d'honneur, où ils furent accueillis par toute la garnison et les courtisans. Il ne manquait que Maggie et Mary. Au regard interrogateur que jetait Gauvain sur l'assemblée, Guenièvre, qui était descendue de cheval, alla vers lui, le prit par la main et l'invita à la suivre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard complice à Arthur.

Et de fait, à peine trente minutes plus tard, c'est un Gauvain fou d'excitation qui jaillit dans la salle du trône où étaient réunis ses camarades chevaliers, brandissant à bout de bras un nourrisson gazouillant qu'il présenta en ces termes au reste de ses compagnons :

– MON FILS !

Remisant leur flegme habituel, tous ces fiers guerriers se ruèrent tel un seul homme vers leur camarade pour admirer l'enfant. La pauvre Mary trottait derrière, ne quittant pas des yeux son neveu, une expression paniquée sur le visage, semblant craindre de voir à tout moment l'enfant se briser comme du verre entre les grosses pattes de son père.

– Alors, lança un chevalier, quel nom vous lui avez trouvé à ce gaillard ?

– Yvain, déclara fièrement Gauvain. Comme mon père.

– Yvain, répéta Arthur, qui s'était joint à ses hommes et, à leur instar, admirait le nouveau-né. Futur chevalier de Camelot.

– Le chevalier Yvain, renchérit Elyan. Ca sonne bien !

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Merlin était de retour à Camelot. Son entrée dans la capitale fit grand bruit, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment essayé de se faire remarquer. Mais après toutes ses années, sa haute silhouette, sa démarche et le grand manteau qu'il portait durant ses longs déplacements ainsi que le bâton de bois sculpté qu'il arborait souvent ces derniers temps, avaient fini par imprégner la rétine des sujets de Camelot, le rendant par conséquent facilement reconnaissable.

Ainsi, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans la ville-basse que toute une foule s'agglutina autour de lui. Moins allègre que celle qui avait accueilli Arthur et les chevaliers, mais plus… révérencieuse. Beaucoup de personnes quittèrent ou bien laissèrent en suspend leur activité pour se présenter sur son passage. Ils le fixèrent silencieusement, avec des yeux d'adorateurs. Certains se mirent même à genoux à son approche.

Bien que ce type de comportement soit devenu plus fréquent au cours de ses dernières années, Merlin avait toujours autant de mal à s'y habituer. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné. Aussi, lorsqu'une vieille femme voulut imiter ses voisins et se prosterner devant lui, l'Enchanteur se précipita pour la faire se relever. Alors que ses mains se resserraient autour de ses bras, la femme saisit l'une d'elle et l'embrassa avec effusion.

– Merci à toi, dit-elle dans un souffle. Grand Magicien.

Emu, Merlin n'osa rien répondre, et poursuivit sa route.

Lorsqu'il passa le pont-levis, les gardes lui firent une haie d'honneur. Il aperçut Gwyneth dévalant les marches pour venir à sa rencontre. A sa vue, l'Enchanteur sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Ils avaient eu si peu de temps pour être ensemble, qu'il lui était même arrivé par moment d'oublier la nature de leurs relations. Mais la jeune druidesse s'était toujours montrée patiente et loyale envers lui. C'est sans hésitation qu'elle avait quitté la sécurité des remparts de Camelot pour se joindre au reste des magiciens qui avaient combattu l'armée de Loth, à la bataille du Mont Badon. Morgane était déjà repartie vers le Val sans retour, en emmenant Hunith.

Merlin et Gwyneth n'avaient que très peu de temps pour se voir et se parler. Le jeune homme avait le cœur serré par tous les non-dits et les secrets qu'il cachait à sa compagne. Ils s'étaient isolés, la veille de la bataille, peut-être pour soulager sa conscience ou parce qu'après tout, il s'agissait cette fois d'un fait qui la concernait directement. Il lui parla des visions qu'il avait eues dans l'antre de Ce Qui Fut.

Un silence suivit ses révélations. Devant le regard méditatif de Gwyneth, Merlin craignit un instant d'avoir mal agi.

– Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je t'en parle. C'est douloureux, je comprends. Je m'excuse…

– Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui saisissant la main. Non, tu as bien fait. J'ai toujours cru… que mes parents m'avaient abandonnée. Qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de moi… pour mieux fuir les persécutions d'Uther. Et maintenant, je sais… Je sais qu'ils m'ont aimée… Et qu'ils m'ont protégée jusqu'au bout.

Emue, elle s'était blottie dans ses bras. Ils avaient passé la nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Enfin revenu à Camelot, Merlin se sentit brusquement gêné en face de la jeune femme. Après avoir passé secrètement trois jours entiers avec Morgane et Mélusine, il avait l'impression d'être en faute, d'avoir trahi sa compagne. Bien qu'officiellement, ils étaient libres l'un et l'autre – et Gwyneth ne lui avait jamais imposé la moindre restriction – ils avaient du moins un devoir moral l'un envers l'autre, de respect et d'honnêteté. Et depuis plusieurs années, Merlin ne respectait plus ses devoirs envers sa compagne.

La jeune druidesse, de son côté remarqua bien l'agitation dans les yeux de son compagnon. Elle en fut troublée. Toute Albion était en liesse et se préparait à entrer dans une nouvelle ère. Et Merlin, qui avait tant donné pour ce grand jour, qui s'était démené année après année pour qu'Albion soit enfin unifiée, ne semblait pas goûter l'allégresse du moment.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'en questionner, car Lionel arriva derrière elle et, reconnaissant le Magicien, se précipita vers lui pour le serrer fraternellement dans ses bras. Le jeune homme arborait fièrement sa nouvelle cape écarlate, brodé de l'emblème du dragon doré. Arthur l'avait adoubé sur le champ de bataille, juste après la victoire, pour le récompenser de sa bravoure et de son dévouement sans faille.

Bohort, qui n'était jamais loin de son frère, ne tarda pas à se présenter à son tour devant Merlin et à lui souhaiter un bon retour à Camelot. Suivirent Perceval, Elyan, Gauvain, Léon… et tous les chevaliers de Camelot. Si bien que le Magicien se retrouva bientôt cerné de toutes parts par des étreintes fraternelles et des sourires chaleureux. Merlin prit conscience alors que ses compagnons lui avaient manqué. Et combien il avait raté d'événements importants durant son absence : le mariage de Gauvain, la naissance du petit Yvain… Il n'avait même pas su que Dame Margareth était enceinte.

– Heureux qu'elle ait finalement consenti à faire de toi un honnête homme, commenta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ce qui fit rire évidemment l'assistance et le principal intéressé.

– Messire Merlin !

Tous se retournèrent au son de la voix ampoulée de Georges, serviteur d'Arthur. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, faisait le piquet avec un air digne et compassé. Georges n'avait jamais été d'un naturel spontané. « Spontané » paraissait même antinomique chez lui. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu serviteur du Haut Roi, il semblait redoubler de raideur. Les domestiques et même les chevaliers faisaient même des plaisanteries à ce sujet : comparant l'égo de Georges à une plante qui lui pousserait dans le…

– Le Roi désirerait vous voir, déclara-t-il à Merlin.

L'Enchanteur inclina brièvement la tête et le suivit, après avoir salué ses amis.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Merlin n'avait que de la sympathie pour Georges. Certes, leurs caractères étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, et même du temps où ils occupaient le même rang, les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment liés d'amitié. En tant qu'ancien valet personnel du prince, puis du Roi de Camelot, Merlin avait conscience de toute la pression que cela représentait, d'autant qu'Arthur était un maître très exigeant. Le souci sous-jacent était aussi que, en dépit de toutes ses maladresses, insolences et manquement au devoir, Merlin n'avait jamais vraiment eu à souffrir des reproches sur son service. D'abord, parce qu'il s'en fichait. Ensuite, parce qu'en dépit de tout, Arthur s'en fichait également. Parce que le Souverain lui-même – bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais ouvertement reconnu – voyait en Merlin plus qu'un serviteur. Au fond, il se moquait que Merlin soit en retard, qu'il marque des absences répétées, qu'il se permette de discuter ses ordres, de répondre à ses critiques même, tant qu'il était là pour écouter, pour soutenir et même pour conseiller.

Tandis qu'en Georges, Arthur ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un valet, qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à renvoyer si ce dernier n'était pas à la hauteur de ses exigences. Aussi, le serviteur se devait d'être irréprochable, s'il ne voulait pas subir l'humiliation d'une rétrogradation. Et cela, sans le soutien et le réconfort d'une amitié sincère, ce n'était pas facile à gérer. Alors Merlin ce montrait toujours bienveillant envers Georges, et essayait même par moment de convaincre Arthur de relâcher un peu la pression.

Le serviteur conduisit directement l'Enchanteur dans les appartements royaux. Arthur était assis à sa table de travail, en train de lire un parchemin. Il leva les yeux à l'entrée de Merlin et abandonna sa lecture pour marcher droit vers son serviteur. Il s'immobilisa à un mètre à peine de lui, en s'apercevant que son valet était toujours dans la pièce.

– C'est bon Georges, dit-il. Tu peux nous laisser.

Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement et sortit sans faire un bruit. A peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui, qu'Arthur attrapa Merlin par les épaules et l'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et fraternelle. Le Magicien, bien que légèrement surpris, n'y répondit pas moins avec la même affection.

Ils s'étaient manqués l'un à l'autre. Plus qu'ils ne voudraient jamais l'admettre, plus qu'il ne serait jamais possible de le soupçonner. Mais il y avait longtemps que leur amitié se passait de mot pour exister.

Enfin, Arthur se décida à le relâcher.

– J'avais d'abord pensé te laisser le temps de te reposer, de retrouver tes marques. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'à peine un pied posé dans le château, les autres te sont tombés dessus, je me suis dit qu'il était inutile d'attendre.

Merlin sourit.

– Avec les événements de ces derniers mois, dit-il, je crois que même si je le voulais, je serais incapable de me reposer.

Arthur marqua une hésitation, semblant chercher ses mots avec gêne. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas dans ses manières et intrigua Merlin.

– Est-ce… hésita le Roi. Est-ce que ça s'est… bien passé ?

Le Sorcier mit dix petites secondes à comprendre où Arthur voulait en venir, avant prononcer un « Oh ! » d'illumination.

– Oui, répondit-il. Elle s'en est allée. Doucement. Et très paisiblement. Je crois… Je crois que je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

Un souffle nostalgie lui traversa le cœur, en évoquant le souvenir d'Hunith. Durant, tout son trajet de retour à Camelot, il avait eu l'esprit obnubilé par tant de choses : l'avènement d'Albion, le nouvel ordre prêt à s'établir, l'avenir de Morgane, de Mélusine, le sien… En bref, tout l'avait distrait de son deuil.

– Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Merlin ? lança Arthur doucement.

Son ami le regarda étrangement. Comme s'il cherchait un sens caché derrière cette phrase. Puis il se ressaisit.

– Tout va bien, Arthur. Je veux dire… J'ai eu le temps… de me faire à cette idée. Nous nous sommes vus. Nous nous sommes parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Et de mon côté… je crois que je n'ai simplement pas de place pour les regrets.

Pour marquer la fin de cette réflexion, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

– Si tu me disais plutôt où en sont les préparatifs ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un tel événement se produit !

Arthur lui sourit et s'avança vers la table pour prendre un parchemin.

– Tu sais qu'ils ont même nommé une chambre spéciale pour régler les détails de la cérémonie. _Tous_ les détails. « Une alliance entre les anciennes et les nouvelles traditions… »

Il lisait le contenu de la missive.

– « … pour marquer l'entrée dans une nouvelle ère. »

Il éclata de rire.

– J'ai l'impression qu'on me prépare de nouvelles noces !

– C'est le cas ! renchérit Merlin. Sauf que cette fois, tu vas épouser Albion toute entière.

– Mon Dieu ! Ne parle pas ainsi, tu me fais trembler de peur. Déjà qu'en lisant le compte-rendu de ce qui a été décidé, j'ai bien cru que j'allais renoncer.

– Après avoir remporté autant de batailles, tu reculerais devant une telle broutille !

– Jette donc un œil dessus lorsque tu auras le temps, répliqua Arthur en lui tendant un grand rouleau de parchemin, et nous verrons si tu appelles toujours cela une « broutille » après.

Merlin tendit la main pour prendre ce rouleau. Arthur en lâcha alors un pan, qui tomba à terre et roula sur le sol, jusqu'à la porte. Sans qu'Arthur eût lâché l'autre bout. Merlin émit un sifflement appréciateur.

– Et dedans, ils disent qui devra présider à cette cérémonie ?

– Oui ! Enfin, disons qu'ils ont avancé le nom d'un candidat, et ils souhaitent vivement que celui-ci accepte. D'ailleurs, ils écrivent une longue tirade à ce propos. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à voir, c'est vers le milieu.

Merlin remonta le parchemin étalé sur le sol, tel un fil d'Ariane. Arrivé vers le milieu, il parcourut plusieurs lignes avant de s'arrêter sur celle qui l'intéressait. Arthur sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, lorsque soudain les yeux de l'Enchanteur s'écarquillèrent.

– Non mais, ils sont pas sérieux, là !?

* * *

Le lieu même de la cérémonie avait été choisi sur une île, située en plein centre d'Albion, appelée _Ellan Vannin(__2)_. Plus exactement, sur le site d'une ancienne fortification aux origines demeurées mystérieuses, appelé _South_ _Barrule_, au sud de l'île. Un lieu empreint de mythes et de légendes, dont les brumes dissimulaient les secrets et dont le vent murmurait les histoires passées. C'est sur un monticule de terre, couvert d'herbes et de pierres, au sommet duquel trônait un étrange autel cylindrique, face à un pupitre de pierre enraciné dans le sol, que Merlin, immobile, tournant le dos au soleil levant, faisait face à l'ouest, devant l'assemblée des hommes et des femmes, sorciers, chevaliers, nobles seigneurs ou modestes voyageurs venus des quatre coins d'Albion en ce jour extraordinaire.

L'aurore commençait à peine à se lever, un mince ruban doré colorant l'horizon. Traversant la foule, la silhouette d'Arthur marcha droit vers lui, le front ceint de sa couronne, les épaules couvertes de son manteau écarlate arborant le dragon d'or de la maison Pendragon. Arrivé au niveau du pupitre de pierre, Arthur porta la main à sa tête et en retira la couronne d'or, qu'il posa délicatement sur la pierre, puis le manteau rouge quitta ses épaules et rejoignit la couronne. C'est uniquement vêtu d'une tunique simple et de braies, qu'il s'avança vers Merlin tout au sommet du monticule.

C'est en simple mortel qu'Arthur s'agenouilla devant l'Enchanteur, le regard droit, la tête haute. Face à lui, debout et droit comme la Justice, Merlin, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine au même rythme qu'une horde de chevaux sauvages, parla d'une voix claire et forte.

– Arthur Pendragon, souverain de Camelot et d'York, les peuples des Cinq Royaumes d'Albion t'ont choisi pour être leur Haut Roi, pour les protéger et les guider, à travers les épreuves et les obstacles, pour forger un monde de Paix et de Justice. Acceptes-tu la tâche qui t'est confiée ?

– En mon âme et conscience, répondit Arthur, je l'accepte.

Merlin fit alors apparaître Excalibur de sous son manteau et la tendit à Arthur, lui présentant la garde.

– Alors saisit cette épée, dit-il. Et lève-toi, pour prend en main ta destinée et celle d'Albion.

Arthur attrapa la garde d'Excalibur et, tout en se redressant, la fit jaillir de son fourreau. La brandissant vers le ciel, il se tourna ensuite vers l'assistance en liesse. Chacun retenait son souffle, tandis que, dans le dos du Haut Roi, le soleil montait vers le zénith. Ses rayons illuminant progressivement tout le site.

– Moi, Arthur Pendragon, je jure de vouer ma vie à servir et protéger Albion, ainsi que tous les peuples qui vivent sur ses terres.

Il abaissa alors son épée en direction de la délégation du Royaume de Gorre, en tête duquel se trouvaient Léodagan et Bedivère.

– Seigneurs du Royaume de Gorre, les apostropha Merlin, jurez-vous loyauté et fidélité au Haut Roi d'Albion ?

– Par notre sang, répondirent-ils tous en chœur, nous le jurons !

Arthur tourna ensuite son épée vers la délégation de Nemeth, avec à sa tête, la princesse Mithian.

– Sujets de Nemeth, lança Merlin, jurez-vous loyauté et fidélité au Haut Roi d'Albion ?

– Sur notre honneur, répondirent-ils, nous le jurons !

Il refit de même pour les sujets d'Eleina, pour les fiers guerriers pictes et même pour les représentants de Camelot, qui furent invités à renouveler leurs vœux de loyauté.

Enfin, lorsque l'astre lumineux se trouva juste au-dessus d'Arthur, Merlin déclara :

– En ce jour et en cette heure, une nouvelle ère débute pour Albion. Désormais, vous n'êtes plus qu'un seul et même peuple, uni sous un même ciel et sur une même terre. _Pour Albion !_ cria-t-il en levant le bras.

– POUR ALBION ! lui répondirent en chœur tous ceux présents dans la plaine.

* * *

1 Pour plus de détails, lisez _Les morts aussi ont de la mémoire_, de la même auteure. )

2 Traduction de la langue mannoise : Ile de Man (source Wikipédia).

_Vous acceptez de me laisser une petite review pour m'aider à guérir mon petit coeur._


	30. Chapter 30

_Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu très très peur de publier ce chapitre. A vrai dire, je m'attends à recevoir bientôt des commentaires d'insultes et des menaces, voir des colis piégés, des malédictions et peut-être trois ou quatre poupée vaudoue à mon effigie (non, c'est pas ma liste au Père Noël !) :S_

_EncreDeClavier45 : moi aussi je suis fascinée par les rapports familiaux (tu me diras, j'en écrirais pas sinon ;)). Pourtant on peut pas dire que dans IRL je sois très portée sur les trucs genre repas et fêtes de famille, et plus ça va moins j'aime Noël -'. Un jour, il faudra que j'en parle à un psy. ^^'_

_Roussette : *Glups* tout dépend de ce que tu espères comme rapprochement. Promis dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera du Merlusine à gogo. Mais là, je vais plutôt chercher mon armure... Pourquoi ? Oh, rien, comme ça... ^^' *file*_

_Julie Winchester : et Yvain n'est que le premier ! ;) Après les avoir bien fait suer, j'ai l'intention de les faire se reproduire ces petites bêtes. Mon rêve actuellement ce serait de me lancer dans l'élevage et la reproduction de chevaliers. Je suis à la recherche de généreux mécènes pour financer mon projet et notamment mon voyage à Albion pour capturer quelques spécimens. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un... ;)_

_Sabrinabella : ça me fait tout drôle, parce que actuellement, plus les chapitres passent, plus je sens que je me rapproche de la fin. Sentiment que je n'avait pas avant le chapitre 27. Ou alors c'est ma dépression post-Merlin... Y.Y_

_Teyla : j'avoue que c'est ce qui m'a le plus frustrée dans le final, qu'on ait pas au moins une saison post-The Revelation. Parce que Merlin qui passe de larbin à clodo sur les routes, c'est la looooooooseeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuu uuuuuuuu ! (Pardon, c'est la folle frustrée qui parle ^^')_

_Miss Petrovska : j'espère que tu me pardonneras ce chapitre. Y.Y_

* * *

Le choix de Morgane

Après le couronnement, la cour d'Arthur et Guenièvre parcourait Albion toute entière, pour aller à la rencontre de leurs nouveaux sujets, afin de pouvoir se rendre compte par eux même des besoins et des doléances de chacun. Tandis que Morgane attendait fébrilement dans le Val sans retour des nouvelles de Merlin, par l'intermédiaire de la Dame du Lac ou par un autre disciple de la Magie qui lui ferait part de la décision d'Arthur à son sujet. Elle était prise entre le désir d'être enfin libérée de ses craintes et l'espoir que le silence laissait vivace. Tantôt, elle trépignait avec rage que Merlin ne lui ait pas encore fait parvenir une réponse. Tantôt, elle tremblait au son des bruissements de la rivière, peut-être porteur d'un message funeste.

* * *

L'Enchanteur n'avait pas oublié la promesse faite à la Magicienne, pas plus qu'il ne comptait s'y dérober. Mais les mots se soustrayaient à ses lèvres, à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet avec Arthur. Et les occasions se firent rares. Il y avait d'abord eu les préparatifs de la cérémonie, puis l'intronisation d'Arthur. Ensuite, les formalités qui suivaient le couronnement, le défilé des doléances, des hommages rendu au nouveau souverain.

Durant cette période, Arthur ne manqua pas de témoigner sa reconnaissance à ses alliés, les nouveaux comme les plus anciens. Au cours d'un grand banquet, il prit même Merlin à parti, devant toute l'assemblée, et lui déclara qu'il exaucerait tout vœu que le Magicien formulerait.

Sur le coup, l'Enchanteur était demeuré sans voix. Ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Puis la surprise avait cédé la place à la panique, lorsque ce dernier avait sentit posé sur lui les regards de tous ses chevaliers et puissants seigneurs. Et surtout celui d'Arthur. Tous le voyaient comme une sorte de héros, de demi-dieu, ce qu'il n'était pas. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais aspiré à être. Il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses failles et ses craintes. Mais pouvaient-ils comprendre ? Pouvait-il, là devant tout le monde, confesser à Arthur l'épouvantable vérité ? Qu'il l'avait trahi, qu'il l'avait trompé ? Qu'au sein de son royaume, il tenait cachée celle par qui il avait tant de fois perdu espoir ? Pouvait-il lui dire, devant les seigneurs d'Albion, que lui, Merlin, son ami, son frère, l'homme sur qui reposait toute sa confiance, avait sauvé et protégé Morgane ?

Il voulait le dire à Arthur. Il voulait de toutes ses forces crever cet abcès. Pour Morgane, pour Mélusine, mais aussi pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire devant autant de témoins. Pas devant tous ces hommes qui le connaissaient à peine et qui se permettraient de le juger. Il voulait parler avec son Roi, seul à seul. Pas comme un conseiller ou un magicien. Mais d'homme à homme. Comme deux amis qui ont vécu les mêmes épreuves, connu les mêmes déchirures et qui savent l'un comme l'autre, que le devoir s'accompagne de sacrifices. Et que parfois, pour faire le bien, on est amené à faire des choses que certains jugeraient incompréhensibles.

C'est pourquoi il se tut, déclarant simplement que son seul désir était de pouvoir servir Arthur jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et tous approuvèrent en levant leurs verres en son honneur. En ce jour de gloire, le poids de sa Destinée lui parut plus lourd que jamais. Il se sentait désormais prisonnier de cette aura surnaturelle qui avait peu à peu pris le pas sur l'image de serviteur benêt qu'il revêtait autrefois. Du pauvre sot ingénu, il était devenu l'homme sage inébranlable à qui il était interdit de faillir.

Arthur remarqua le trouble de son ami, mais n'eut pas le loisir de le percer d'avantage. Car la ronde des quémandeurs le prit bientôt d'assaut.

Ce fut le cas de la princesse Mithian qui lui demanda une audience privée. Nimbée de cette grâce qu'elle avait à nulle autre pareille, la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant son souverain et lui parla en ces termes :

– Sire, il y a une chose que mon cœur désir ardemment, et que vous êtes seul à pouvoir me donner.

– Mithian, s'il est en mon pouvoir de vous contenter, déclara Arthur magnanime, je me ferai une joie de le faire.

– Je désirerais me marier, répondit tout de go la princesse.

Arthur en fut légèrement surpris.

– C'est que… bafouilla-t-il. Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi je vous suis indispensable dans cette affaire.

– L'homme que j'aime, expliqua Mithian, m'est inférieur par le rang et par la naissance. Mais son âme est aussi noble que celle d'un roi. Et sa bravoure est sans conteste, puisqu'il est l'un de vos chevaliers.

Soulagé, Arthur répliqua alors :

– Dites-moi seulement son nom, et si son cœur est en accord avec le vôtre, je vous offre ma bénédiction.

– Il s'agit du chevalier Bohort de Gaunes, l'Exilé.

Arthur décida alors de faire mander son jeune chevalier dans ses appartements, sans préciser la raison de cette convocation. Comme à son habitude, Bohort se présenta, digne et respectueux, devant son Roi, attendant de connaître son bon vouloir. Lorsqu'il se prosterna devant lui, Arthur remarqua alors un médaillon d'argent, arborant un lys gravé, retenu par une chaine au cou du jeune homme.

– Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu porter ce bijou, déclara le Roi.

– Il me vient de ma mère, répondit humblement Bohort, en portant machinalement la main au médaillon. Si vous ne l'avez jamais vue, c'est parce que je le gardais habituellement dans une bourse de cuir, accrochée à ma ceinture.

– Et tu as ressenti le besoin de le porter aujourd'hui ?

– Depuis dix mois, Majesté, corrigea Bohort.

– Peu après mon retour du nord, compléta Arthur. Espérais-tu qu'il te porte chance ?

– Lorsque l'on marche si près du danger… et de la Mort… Il arrive que l'on trouve plus de force et de courage dans le gage d'amour d'un être aimé, que dans la meilleure des épées. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela.

– Tu as tout à fait raison. Me permets-tu d'y jeter un œil ?

Arthur tendit la main. Bohort hésita l'espace d'une seconde. Mais comment refuser quoique ce soit à l'homme auquel il devait tant ?

Le Roi examina attentivement l'objet et remarqua un mécanisme d'ouverture, qu'il enclencha, découvrant une mèche de cheveux sombres, emprisonnée à l'intérieur.

– Sont-ce là les cheveux de ta mère ? demanda-t-il ingénument.

– Ma mère était blonde, répondit Bohort en rougissant.

Arthur sourit.

– Et ces cheveux sont encore neufs, ajouta-t-il. Ils ont été coupés récemment. Corrige-moi si je me trompe : ce sont ceux de la princesse Mithian.

Bohort ne put rien répondre, mais ses joues empourprées furent assez éloquentes.

– L'aimes-tu ? demanda Arthur.

– Oui, Sire, répondit spontanément Bohort.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé sa main dans ce cas ?

– Arthur ! s'exclama le jeune chevalier. Elle est princesse de Nemeth et je… Il y a peu, j'étais encore le serviteur d'Urien.

– Tu es chevalier de Camelot à présent ! protesta le Roi. Et l'un des meilleurs ! Depuis près de quatre ans, maintenant.

– Je n'ai pas de terre, s'entêta Bohort, ni de fortune personnelle… rien à mettre dans la balance…

– Hormis ton Amour sincère.

Arthur le fit se relever.

– Des terres, Mithian en possède déjà en abondance, tout comme l'or. La seule chose qui lui manque, c'est un compagnon qui puisse l'aider et la soutenir dans le gouvernement de son royaume.

– Mais Sire, insista encore Bohort, j'ai juré de vous servir et de vous demeurer fidèle jusqu'à ma mort…

– Et tu ne trahirais pas ton serment en épousant Mithian. Au contraire, votre union renforcerait davantage les liens d'amitié entre Camelot et Nemeth. Tu serais à la fois prince de cette contrée et mon fidèle vassal.

Bohort s'inclina dévotement.

– Arthur, rien ne me ferait plus grand plaisir, mais je ne puis accepter sans le consentement de Ma Dame.

– Vous l'avez !

Mithian, qui tout au long de l'échange entre les deux hommes, était demeurée dissimulée derrière une tenture, quitta sa cachette et s'avança, les mains tendues, vers Bohort. Le jeune homme se redressa vivement à son apparition et, abandonnant sa réserve habituelle, prit Mithian dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Leur mariage fut alors célébré à Nemeth, à peine deux mois après le couronnement d'Arthur. Merlin en fut à la fois réjoui et contrarié car, ne voulant pas gâcher les préparatifs de cet heureux événement ni assombrir les festivités, il repoussa encore le moment de ses aveux à Arthur.

Il tenta bien de se justifier intérieurement en arguant que le pays avait vécu pendant si longtemps dans la peur et la crainte des mauvaises nouvelles, qu'il était criminel de gâcher la moindre réjouissance. Mais lorsqu'il examinait honnêtement ses sentiments, il était obligé de s'avouer qu'il était paralysé par la réaction d'Arthur une fois la vérité dévoilée au grand jour.

Mais le temps poursuivait son œuvre et bientôt il ne serait plus temps de parler.

* * *

Le jour même de la célébration du mariage, les premières neiges tombèrent sur le Val sans retour. Morgane s'éveilla ce matin-là, le cœur étreint par un profond sentiment d'angoisse. Un malaise qui ne la quitta pas de la matinée, tandis qu'avec Mélusine, elles étaient parties en quête de fagot pour leur feu. Et qui atteignit son apogée, comme le soleil à son zénith, lorsque Mordred fit son apparition aux abords de son campement.

A la vue du jeune druide, la Magicienne eut juste le temps d'ordonner à sa fille de demeurer tapie dans sa cachette, tandis qu'elle faisait face à l'intrus. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une biche aux aboies, face à l'arbalète d'un chasseur déterminé.

– Je te croyais mort, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, à son approche.

– Il s'en est fallu de peu, répliqua froidement Mordred, placide. Mais je ne suis pas si facile à tuer. En dépit de toutes les ruses d'Emrys.

Il boitait légèrement et en s'approchant, Morgane remarqua des traces de brûlures sur son visage. Un souvenir des dragons de Merlin.

– Que veux-tu ?

– La même chose que la dernière fois. Je veux que tu te joignes à moi pour détruire les deux usurpateurs…

– N'en as-tu pas assez ? Combien de blessures faudra-t-il encore t'infliger avant que tu ne comprennes que ta lutte est vaine ?

– Au contraire, s'entêta Mordred, ces marques sont là pour me rappeler à quel point il est vital de l'arrêter. Je n'aurais de repos que lorsqu'il sera mis définitivement hors d'état de nuire… et Camelot réduit à un tas de gravas.

Son discours était celui d'un fanatique, d'un dément. Morgane comprit que toute tentative de le raisonner serait vaine. Elle l'aurait volontiers chassé sur le champ, ou éliminé tout simplement, comme on se débarrasse d'un frelon. Mais la Sorcière sentait pulser en elle la magie du jeune druide. Et elle fut effrayée par sa violence.

– Soit, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. A ta guise. Va donc livrer ta guerre contre Merlin, Arthur, Camelot… Mets Albion à feu et à sang, si le cœur t'en dit. Mais pour ma part, j'ai assez donné.

– Crois-tu que j'ignore ce que tu as fait ? répliqua Mordred d'un ton glacial. Je _sais_ que c'est toi qui as attaqué la forteresse où était retenue la mère de Merlin. Je _sais_ que tu as tué Alvar. Je _sais_ que c'est grâce à toi que Merlin a finalement pu rejoindre Arthur à Badon.

Morgane frissonna.

– N'aies crainte, ajouta le druide. Je ne te reprocherais rien. Je suis même prêt à te pardonner. Mais je veux un gage de ta bonne fois.

– Qu… quoi donc ?

– L'enfant.

Ce fut comme s'il l'avait ensevelie sous un glacier.

– Non, articula-t-elle. Tout… tout ce que tu veux mais pas _elle_.

– S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise sur Merlin, poursuivit froidement Mordred, c'est que tout dévoué qu'il soit à Arthur, il est incapable de rester de marbre face à la détresse d'un être qui partage son sang.

– Mélusine est _ma fille_ ! s'écria Morgane. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

– Elle est la bâtarde d'Emrys, cracha Mordred. Malgré toute sa puissance, si je détiens sa progéniture, il n'osera plus faire un mouvement. Il sera aussi démuni que la plus faible des créatures.

– Elle est _à moi_ ! Tu entends ? **A moi !** Détruit son père si ça te chante, mais laisse-la en dehors de tout ça !

– Elle fait partie du problème. Si tu ne voulais pas la mêler à cela, tu n'avais qu'à lui trouver un autre géniteur.

– Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

– Qui a dit que je te laissais le choix ?

_Cours Mélusine !_

A l'ordre télépathique de sa mère, Mélusine jaillit hors du fourré derrière lequel elle s'était dissimulée et courut vers les bois. Le premier réflexe de Mordred fut de se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Morgane le stoppa dans son élan et le projeta en arrière. Le druide répliqua par un éclair. Morgane put s'en protéger, mais la décharge fut assez violente pour la mettre à terre. Le druide passa devant elle, pour gagner la forêt et se lancer à la poursuite de Mélusine. Morgane se redressa et se jeta à sa suite, non sans appeler de l'aide.

_Emrys… L'heure est venue de tenir ta promesse…_

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Merlin fut frappé de plein fouet par l'appel de Morgane qui résonna dans son esprit. Il se trouvait à Nemeth, le cérémonial de l'union entre Bohort et Mithian venait à peine d'être entamé. Le choc fut si violent qu'il ne put contenir un cri et tomba à genoux, s'attirant du même coup les regards intrigués de toute l'assistance. Ne pouvant faire autrement, le Magicien simula une violente migraine et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit juste le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Si Morgane avait fait appel à lui de manière aussi brutale, c'était qu'elle et Mélusine étaient en danger. En danger de mort immédiate. Mais des miles et des miles le séparaient du Val sans retour. Le seul moyen d'arriver là-bas à temps était d'employer la Magie. Un procédé qu'il n'avait utilisé qu'une fois, et de façon totalement impulsive.

Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti exactement à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il était tombé dans le gouffre ouvert par Jazor et sa chute inéluctable vers le vide1. En sentant sa fin proche, il avait désiré de toutes ses forces se trouver dans un lieu sûr, l'endroit le plus sécurisant qu'il connaissait : sa chambre, attenante aux appartements de Gaius.

A cet instant précis, son plus cher désir était de se trouver dans le Val sans retour, auprès de Mélusine et de Morgane. Il concentra toute sa puissance sur cette unique pensée. Il eut soudain la sensation d'être un grain de poussière balayé par le vent, sans plus avoir de prise sur rien, ni le sol, ni l'air : rien. Et brusquement, la terre fut à nouveau présente sous ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui. Il reconnu la chaine de montagne, les arbres enneigés : il était bien dans le Val sans retour. Sa magie l'avait déposé à quelques pas à peine du campement, mais il n'y avait personne. Des traces de lutte, des empreintes qui courraient en direction de la forêt. Il les suivit sans perdre un instant. Mais bientôt la neige se remit à tomber et recouvrit la piste. Sa seule chance : localiser les fuyardes grâces à la Magie en écoutant battre l'énergie surnaturelle qu'ils avaient tous les trois en commun. Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde. Il identifia d'abord Mélusine, paniquée, aux abois, tel un animal traqué. Sa force vitale pulsait précipitamment comme un papillon qui bat des ailes pour s'envoler. Il reconnut ensuite la magie de Morgane, plus faible, douloureusement plus faible, comme anesthésiée ou blessée. Et enfin une autre, une présence plus sournoise, plus alerte aussi. Il devina aussitôt de qui il s'agissait : Mordred.

Merlin poussa un juron. Que ne l'eut-il tué durant la bataille de Badon !? Au lieu de l'éloigner d'Arthur et de le perdre de vue au milieu des combats.

Mais il y avait plus urgent à faire que de se morigéner pour le moment. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il rejoigne… Mais qui au juste ? Car il avait bien senti que les trois protagonistes se trouvaient à des endroits opposés. Morgane était visiblement blessée et en mauvaise posture : c'était elle qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. D'un autre côté, Mordred représentait un danger immédiat : s'il parvenait à le trouver et à lui régler son compte, il pourrait ensuite se porter au secours de Morgane. Mais dans son cœur, l'énergie de Mélusine se mit tout à coup à hurler.

La petite était terrifiée. Mordred était à ses trousses. C'était pour elle qu'il s'était introduit dans le Val. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour la trouver ? Elle était si jeune, un bébé ! Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore sa magie. Elle était incapable de la passer sous silence, pour échapper à son ravisseur. Lui résister, si jamais il la trouvait, encore moins. Il fallait absolument que Merlin la trouve avant Mordred.

Il n'eut qu'à suivre l'aura de l'enfant, à chaque pas, elle devenait plus forte et plus déchainer. Comment se faisait-il que Mordred ne l'ait pas déjà localisée ? Mais Merlin avait un gros avantage sur le druide : Mélusine était de sa chair et de son sang, sa magie faisait écho à la sienne, comme la branche est une extension du tronc.

Sa piste le mena au bord de la rivière. Mélusine était là, quelque part. Terrifiée, apeurée… Il pouvait sentir la détresse de l'enfant, de son enfant, dans chaque fibre de sa chair. Et cela ne le rendait que plus déterminé.

Un courant d'air glacial le traversa soudain de part en part. Il eut juste le temps de faire volteface, alors qu'une décharge magique allait le percuter en pleine poitrine. Mordred était face à lui, sur l'autre rive, le bras encore levé. A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser, qu'un sortilège de Merlin le souleva de terre et le projeta contre un arbre. Légèrement sonné, ses oreilles tintèrent tandis que résonnait la voix du magicien.

– Tu as levé la main sur les miens pour la dernière fois !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Merlin tenait son bâton de marche pointé vers lui. Il vociféra une incantation et un éclair rouge jaillit de la pierre bleue qui en ornait le sommet, filant sur lui. L'éclair percuta le tronc de l'arbre, qui s'embrasa. Mais de Mordred nulle trace. Le druide avait filé, en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner.

Rendu à la raison, Merlin se précipita vers la rivière. Derrière une cavité, creusée par l'eau, sous des racines, Mélusine était recroquevillée, tremblant comme un faon. Avec mille précautions, l'Enchanteur lui fit quitter sa cachette. Elle se cramponna à son cou comme un oiseau à sa branche. Bien qu'elle commence à peser lourd du haut de ses huit ans, Merlin la porta jusqu'à la berge. Elle agrippa encore sa jambe lorsqu'il la reposa à terre. En dépit de ses paroles pour la rassurer, rien ne parvenait à la persuader de le lâcher pour qu'il retrouve une liberté de mouvement. Après moult efforts, Merlin réussit à la convaincre de lui donner la main. Une petite menotte qu'elle sera de toutes ses forces autour de ses phalanges, au point de lui couper la circulation. Décidément, la fragilité de cette enfant n'était qu'une illusion.

Ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois, Merlin s'efforçant de retrouver l'onde magique de Morgane, mais cela lui parut d'abord vain. Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne percevait qu'un appel très faible. Il songea alors à la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu localiser Mélusine. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ses liens du sang permettraient à la petite de localiser sa mère. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, pour être à sa hauteur.

– Ecoute-moi, dit-il doucement, moi aussi je veux à tout prix retrouver ta maman. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Mélusine le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus brillants. Merlin lui encadra le visage de ses mains et toucha son front avec le sien.

– Même quand vous êtes séparées, ta maman sait toujours où te trouver. Parce qu'un lien très fort vous unies, elle et toi. Je me trompe ?

Mélusine hocha la tête silencieusement pour acquiescer.

– Je veux que tu te serves de ce lien pour la retrouver. Tu veux bien ?

La petite ferma les yeux et grâce à son contact, Merlin put partager ses visions. A travers ronces, sentiers et clairières, ils parvinrent à localiser Morgane, a proximité du campement. Aussitôt, tenant toujours Mélusine par la main, Merlin courut à toute allure vers l'endroit indiqué. Morgane était bien là, étendue dans la neige, appuyée contre une vieille souche. Et était pâle. Presqu'aussi blanche que le manteau poudreux qui recouvrait le sol.

En la voyant, Merlin craignit le pire. Il hésita à s'avancer davantage avec Mélusine. Mais dès que la fillette reconnut sa mère, elle lâcha sa main et courut vers elle. En sentant sa présence, Morgane papillonna des yeux. La mère et la fille se regardèrent un long moment, sans échanger un mot. Puis Morgane sourit, tandis que l'expression de Mélusine demeurait incrédule. La Magicienne se tourna ensuite vers Merlin, qui à l'instar de l'enfant, s'était agenouillé dans la neige à ses côtés.

– Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois celui qui me ramasse lorsque je suis à terre ? murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Merlin avait la gorge serrée.

– J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, articula-t-il. Dès que j'ai entendu ton appel, j'ai accouru.

– Toujours en retard, Merlin… soupira Morgane. Au moins, tu as pu sauver l'essentiel.

Elle leva sa main pour caresser la joue de Mélusine, écartant son manteau et découvrant du même coup la branche qui lui transperçait le flan, et la neige blanche maculée de sang. Pour dérober cette vision à la vue de Mélusine, Merlin enveloppa Morgane dans sa cape et l'attira contre lui. Il commença même à murmurer une incantation, mais la voix de la Magicienne l'interrompit.

– Tu t'escrimes en vain. Même moi, je sais qu'il est trop tard…

Merlin avait rapproché son visage du sien, pour ne pas être entendu de Mélusine.

– Je t'en conjure, laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi au moins essayer…

– Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix me sauver, Merlin ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

L'Enchanteur sentait les larmes couler sur son visage et former du givre sur ses joues. Son cœur menaçait à tout moment de se briser comme du verre.

– Je te demande pardon, sanglota-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas… protégée, comme j'aurais dû. Je t'ai trahie. Je t'ai fait du mal. Nous avons été deux à en subir les conséquences, mais tu as perdu plus que moi. Je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne peux que te répéter que je regrette… et que j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

Morgane fut sincèrement ébahie par les paroles du Magicien. Elle réalisa qu'elle voulait entendre ces mots depuis très longtemps.

– Des années… Que j'attends ces mots… Et il faut qu'ils arrivent _si tard_… Pour un grand Mage… tu es vraiment très lent,… Merlin.

_Celui qu'on appelle __Emrys __marchera dans __ton ombre__. __Il est __ton destin__...__et il __est ta __perte__...__Emrys__. _

Les paroles de la Cailleach lui revinrent en mémoire. Oui, d'une certaine manière, Merlin avait causé sa perte. Mais, par le concours des circonstances qui avaient conduit à cet état de fait, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, ni même le lui reprocher. Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup, consciente du danger, mais prête à l'accepter. Elle payait aujourd'hui ses erreurs passées. Et si c'était le prix pour que Mélusine vive, alors ce n'était pas cher payé.

– Il n'est pas encore trop tard, geignit Merlin. Tu n'es pas encore morte… Ce n'est pas une simple branche qui va mettre un terme à la vie de Dame Morgane…

Elle percevait l'angoisse dans sa voix. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être si bouleversé par sa mort. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé être aussi heureuse qu'il soit à ses côtés.

– Laisse-moi quelques minutes, supplia-t-il. Je peux encore faire quelque chose, j'en suis sûr…

Mais le souffle glacial de la Mort l'enveloppait déjà. L'heure n'était plus aux négociations, elle le savait. La fin était inéluctable. Mais il lui restait encore quelque chose à sauver.

– Non, soupira-t-elle. Cela n'a plus d'importance… Mélusine… Elle seule compte, désormais.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle avait puisé tant de courage autrefois.

– Promet-moi… que tu veilleras sur elle… qu'elle sera hors de danger. Protège-la. Et… si tu le peux… _Aime-la._

La gorge de Merlin se serra. Il peinait à respirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'histoire se répète ? Pourquoi devait-elle à nouveau mourir dans ses bras ?

– Je promets, trouva-t-il la force d'articuler. Moi vivant, elle vivra en sécurité. J'empêcherais quiconque de lui faire du mal.

Morgane ressentit un élan de reconnaissance et d'amour infini pour lui. Tel qu'elle n'en avait pas connu depuis des lustres.

– Serre-moi fort, Merlin…

Sa voix n'était déjà plus qu'un soupir.

– Il fait si froid…

La dernière sensation qu'elle emporta du monde des vivants fut le son des battements accélérés du cœur de Merlin. Il faisait si chaud dans ses bras. Elle pouvait s'y blottir et y dormir en toute sécurité. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris que c'était là sa vraie place ?

* * *

1 Voir _Le Fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 6.

Et comme toujours, je remercie Shima-chan, qui ne m'a toujours pas laissée tomber, malgré le traitement intolérable que je lui fais subir.


	31. Chapter 31

_Je reviens vers vous (vêtue d'une armure) et me jette à genoux pour implorer humblement votre pardon ! Y0Y_

_Et comme je dois faire amende honnorable, je confesse ici toutes mes fautes, en vous avouant que j'avais prévu dès le début d'assassiner Morgane, par l'intermédiaire de Mordred. *évite les jets de pierres* OUI JE SUIS MONSTRUEUSE ! Mais le sacrifice de Morgane était nécessaire pour que mon histoire aille dans le bon sens. Dites-vous qu'elle est morte rédemptée de toutes ses fautes et que Freya lui ouvrira grand les portes d'Avalon..._ ^^'

Sabrinabella : Tu es vraiment très optimiste ^^'. J'ai peut-être parlé de bisounours un peu trop vite...

Roussette : Ce n'est pas de la haine, juste une douloureuse nécessité ! Y0Y Je dois faire le vide autour de Merlin, pour éviter qu'il se disperce dans ses prochaines aventures.

EncreDeClavier45 : Tu vas être gatté(e), Voilà un chapitre fleuve où Merlin et Mélusine vont devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Julie Winchester : ne sous-estime pas la capacité de louvouement de Merlin. Et la mienne. ^^'

Guest : Désolé... :s Mais si ça peut te consoler, la fin est encore loin.

Miss Petrovska : En même temps, pour avoir une version édulcorée des légendes arthuriennes, mieux vaut s'adresser à Disney... ^^'

_Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre-fleuve, qui va sûrement vous prendre tout le week-end à lire..._

_Et comme toujours un **grand merci à Shila-chan.**_

* * *

Brocéliande

La neige s'était remise à tomber, plus drue que jamais sur la vallée, déposant sur le paysage un manteau immaculé. Des quatre coins d'Albion, ils avaient accouru : les druides et les sorcières. Mal-Foi, Anamarellys, Alator,… même Anhora, même Mekare, avaient déserté leur retraite pour être présents. Des fermes les plus proches, des paysans avaient accouru. Les bruits du duel entre la Dame du Bois et le Druide noir les avaient alertés. Les premiers sur place avaient été proprement bouleversés en réalisant qu'ils venaient de perdre leur bienfaitrice. Certains tombèrent à genoux dans la neige et pleurèrent, tels des enfants abandonnés, tandis que les disciples de la Magie s'activaient autour du corps de la morte. On la disposa sur une sorte de palanquin de fortune, constituer de branchages, pour la mener à l'endroit où le lit de la rivière s'épaississait et où le courant devenait plus rapide. Là, on la déposa sur la berge où une barque l'attendait, garnie de mousse, de houx et de feuilles mortes. Des fredonnements recueillis accompagnèrent ce cérémonial.

Ce fut Merlin qui coucha Morgane dans la barque et la tira sur le courant du fleuve, tandis que le reste de l'assistance s'alignait sur la berge pour assister au dernier voyage de la Magicienne. Debout sur un rocher, surplombant le courant, Mekare entama un chant au rythme lugubre. En l'écoutant attentivement, Merlin reconnut la mélodie qui avait accompagné les funérailles de Dame Sélie, et les paroles étaient probablement les mêmes, mais traduites en langue druidique cette fois.

_Ôoho Mort__, ôoho __Mort__, ôoho Mort,_

_Ne m'épargneras-tu__encore__une autre année ?_

_Mais qu'est ceci, je__ne puis pas voir __?_

_Des mains__glacées__qui prennent__possession de moi__..._

_Quand les Dieux__ont disparus et que le__Démon approche__,_

_Qui aura__pitié de mon âme __?_

_Ôoho Mort__, ôoho __Mort__, ôoho Mort…_

_Aucune richesse__, aucune __ruine__, __ni argent__, __ni or__._

_Rien ne te satisfait__, hormis __mon âme__._

_Ôoho Mort__,_

_Eh bien, je__suis__morte,__nul ne peut__faire exception,_

_Je vais__ouvrir les portes__du paradis ou de__ l'__enfer._

_Ôoho Mort__, ôoho Mort,_

_Mon nom est__Mort et__la fin est ici__...(__1)_

L'aubade de la Mort fut reprise en chœur par toutes les personnes présentes, suivant l'embarcation jusqu'à ce que cette dernière disparaisse vers l'horizon.

Tandis que le bateau de Morgane glissait lentement sur l'onde, Merlin demeura émergé à mi-corps dans l'eau glacée, regardant partir pour toujours celle qui avait été la compagne de ses espoirs et de ses tourments. Leur histoire n'avait été qu'une suite de malentendus et de non-dits. Aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Aurait-il pu la sauver d'elle-même et construire quelque chose avec elle ?

Mais toutes ces questions étaient vaines. Vaines car elles n'auraient jamais de réponse. Tout ce qu'il restait de Morgane désormais, c'était cette fillette maigrichonne au visage grave qui, de la berge, regardait la barque funèbre emporter sa mère.

Merlin se décida enfin à quitter le lit froid de la rivière pour la rejoindre. Lâchant le jupon d'Anamarellys auquel elle s'était cramponnée depuis le début de la cérémonie, Mélusine se précipita à nouveau dans son giron et pleura silencieusement entre ses bras.

La belle Ana fixait quant à elle Merlin avec circonspection. Le Magicien se rappela alors brusquement que la sorcière était très proche de Gwyneth, ou que du moins elle l'avait été à une époque. Anamarellys faisait partie de ses êtres intelligents qui comprennent sans qu'on ait besoin de leur expliquer quoique ce soit. Quoi qu'elle pensa de la situation, elle le garda pour elle. Mais il était clair, dans son regard, qu'elle n'approuvait pas.

Puis les mages et les druides partirent comme ils étaient venus, à l'instar des bergers et des paysans qui regagnèrent leurs chaumières, accablés de chagrin.

A la nuit tombée, Merlin avait regagné le campement avec Mélusine, accompagné d'Alator, de Mekare et d'Anhora. Rassemblés autour d'un feu crépitant, alimenté grâce à la Magie, l'Enchanteur se rappela le dernier soir qu'il avait passé ici, en compagnie de Morgane et de sa mère. Cela ne remontait qu'à trois ou quatre mois à peine. Pourtant, il avait déjà l'impression que cet événement appartenait à une vie antérieure. Hunith reposait désormais sous un petit tas de cailloux, dans une petite clairière et Morgane était conduite par le courant vers sa dernière demeure. Il ne restait plus que lui et Mélusine.

Cela lui fit drôle de penser cela. Il était désormais responsable à part entière de cette enfant : plus moyen de se réfugier derrière Morgane, de s'en décharger sur ses épaules. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il avait déjà subi un entraînement avec Arthur et qu'à côté de lui, s'occuper d'une fillette ne devait pas être si compliqué. Puis il réalisa qu'il était responsable désormais de Mélusine _et_ d'Arthur. Et cela le plongea dans une panique totale.

– Où comptes-tu emmener l'enfant, Emrys ?

La voix d'Alator avait soudain brisé le silence, le sortant de sa torpeur. Merlin se rendit brusquement compte de la présence des trois vieux mages en face de lui. Il eut l'impression d'être l'objet d'une sorte de procès ou d'examen. Une chose du genre.

– Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avoua-t-il.

Blottie contre sa poitrine, Mélusine commençait doucement à s'endormir. Même après le traumatisme qu'elle venait de vivre, une enfant de son âge avait besoin de sommeil. Il l'enviait presque de pouvoir s'il facilement se détacher du monde réel pour pouvoir se réfugier dans le royaume des songes.

– Je ne peux rester ici avec elle, débâta-t-il à haute voix.

Plus pour lui-même que pour ses interlocuteurs.

– Mordred ne va pas renoncer. Il n'a pas hésité à s'en prendre à Morgane, il ne reculera devant rien pour s'emparer d'elle, pour me nuire…

Les trois sorciers approuvèrent en silence.

– Il a eu tout le loisir de parcourir Albion au cours de ces années, poursuivit-il. Peu importe où je pourrais la cacher, il trouvera toujours le moyen de la retrouver. Même à Camelot, elle ne serait pas plus en sécurité.

Il y avait un détail important, qui inquiétait Merlin tout autant : étant la fille de Morgane, Mélusine était une descendante directe d'Uther, et de ce fait, une candidate potentielle pour le trône de Camelot. Alors que le couple royal était toujours en mal d'un héritier, se ramener avec la petiote serait des plus dangereux. Certains le percevraient comme une trahison. Merlin lui-même peinait à voir la chose autrement. Mélusine se retrouverait prise au centre d'un conflit d'intérêts qui la dépasserait complètement. Fille de sorcier, petite-fille de roi, alternative pour les uns, danger pour les autres… Comment la protéger dans de pareilles conditions ? Comment assurer son avenir ? Préserver son innocence ?...

Et même dans l'éventualité où Arthur et Guenièvre demeuraient sans enfant, mettre une sorcière sur le trône était tout simplement inacceptable aux yeux de Merlin. Depuis quelques temps, l'Enchanteur avait acquis la certitude que la Magie ne devait pas régner par elle-même. Trop de pouvoir entre les mains d'un seul être, c'était trop risqué. Comme l'huile et le vinaigre, Magie et Royauté pouvaient cohabiter, mais ne devait jamais se mélanger. Ou cela donnerait une tyrannie comparable au règne de Morgane.

Une seule solution : emmener Mélusine le plus loin possible, en un lieu où personne ne pourrait la trouver, où elle pourrait grandir et s'épanouir à l'abri du tumulte.

– Je dois la conduire hors d'Albion, déclara-t-il.

Cette sentence fit bondir Alator.

– Au-delà de la mer, souffla le mage. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a. Les récits des anciens parlent de peuples barbares et arriérés, mangeurs de grenouilles et d'escargots, adorant le feu…

– Des hommes venus de la Mer ont bien envahi ces terres, jadis, déclara Mekare. Violents, ils l'étaient, barbares, peut-être, mais arriérés, sûrement pas. La Vérité est que nous nous sommes si bien enracinés sur l'île, que nous en avons oublié les terres qui se trouvent au-delà et les peuples qui les ont domestiquées.

– C'est une chose d'aller là-bas, reprit Anhora. Mais une fois sur place, où cacher l'enfant.

Merlin réfléchit quelques minutes.

– Vous souvenez-vous du sorcier prénommé Saunémaïne2 ? demanda-t-il à Alator.

– Oui.

– La veille de notre combat contre Jazor, j'ai eu une longue conversation avec lui. Il m'a raconté son histoire, celle de sa famille et m'a affirmé que sa mère était originaire d'un lieu magique, appelé Brocéliande.

Les trois mages sursautèrent. Cette évocation semblait les laisser pantois, comme si on leur parlait d'une chose absolument irréelle et surnaturelle. Venant de magiciens aussi anciens et vénérables, c'était quelque chose.

– Brocéliande est une légende, argua Alator, un _mythe_.

– Pourtant, Saun m'a affirmé s'y être rendu…

– Ce devait être une faribole, pour se vanter ou se donner un air plus important devant toi, Emrys.

– Il ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'être le genre d'homme à raconter des sornettes dans le seul but de se faire mousser.

– Brocéliande est nimbée de mystères, expliqua Mekare, autant que la fondation de South Barrule ou le royaume d'Avalon. C'est le genre d'histoire que les druides et les mages se transmettent de génération en génération, depuis la nuit des temps. Mais nulle ne les à jamais vues.

– Cependant Avalon existe bel et bien, insista Merlin, tout comme South Barrule. Certes, nulle ne peut pénétrer Avalon de son vivant et les fondateurs de South Barrule ont emporté ses secrets lorsqu'ils ont quitté ce monde, mais ces endroits _existent_. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour Brocéliande ?

– En ce domaine, nous n'avons aucune certitude à t'apprendre Emrys, intervint Anhora. Tout ce que nous savons de Brocéliande est sujet à caution et prend sa source dans des ouïe dires, qui nous ont été raconté par d'autres, à qui ont a de même raconté ces histoires…

– Dites-moi quand même…

Les trois grands prêtres se concertèrent du regard, puis parlèrent à tour de rôle.

– D'après les légendes racontées, commença Mekare, Brocéliande serait un haut lieu de la Magie. Les circonstances de sa création demeurent assez floues. Mais on dit qu'il abriterait une communauté de druides très ancienne et très puissante. Ces derniers tiendraient leurs pouvoirs de la terre sur laquelle ils vivent. On raconte, que leur culte et leur coutume seraient la forme primaire de la pratique de la Magie, la plus puissante. Celle dont dériveraient toutes les autres.

– On dit que les druides de Brocéliande communient avec le monde sauvage, poursuivit Alator, qu'ils parlent aux animaux, qu'ils prennent leurs formes. On raconte qu'ils peuvent voyager dans l'Autre Monde, faire des allers-retours chez les vivants et les morts. On dit qu'ils maîtrisent le secret de l'Immortalité.

– On dit…, conclut Anhora, que Brocéliande elle-même est _vivante_. Que c'est un être fait de pur esprit, conscient de tout, omniscient, ayant la faculté de lire dans le cœur des hommes et de percer à jour leurs plus sombres secrets. Seul un être dont l'âme est pure, peut pénétrer sur ses terres sans craindre son courroux. Car Brocéliande protège jalousement ses secrets, et elle ne souffre pas la présence d'étrangers qui voudraient la profaner.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir rassemblé le nécessaire pour le voyage, les derniers effets de Morgane et avoir acheté un cheval à l'un des fermiers du Val, Merlin s'élança dans cette longue traversée qui devait le conduire au-delà des terres d'Albion, là où nul ne s'était rendu depuis des décennies. Avec Mélusine en selle, ils chevauchèrent par monts et par vaux, une semaine entière, faisant de brèves haltes pour permettre à la petite de se reposer.

Elle parla peu pendant le voyage. Muette et obéissante, comme la plus sage des enfants. Merlin en était perturbé. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience des enfants, mais pour ce qu'il en savait, ces derniers étaient plutôt chahuteurs et bruyants, comme de petits animaux sauvages ou des chiens fous. Mélusine en était tout le contraire : calme, posée, grave… Elle en paraissait presque trop vieille pour son âge. Mais elle portait le deuil de sa mère, du seul être dont elle avait été réellement proche au cours des huit premières années de son existence. Comment ne pas être grave, quand l'être qui vous avait protégé et aimé aussi longtemps disparaissait brutalement, et que par-dessus le marché, on vous entraînait loin de tout ce que vous aviez connu, en un lieu mystérieux où tout restait à découvrir.

Merlin n'osait pas rompre son silence ou plutôt son recueillement. Mais il restait attentif à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Même si elle ne se plaignait jamais, il faisait des pauses régulières pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, manger quelques choses et s'assurait que sa gourde était toujours pleine.

Mélusine ne disait rien. Mais à la nuit tombée, elle venait systématiquement se pelotonner contre lui, sous sa couverture. Sans quoi, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Après huit longs jours d'une chevauchée intensive, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la côte sud. La neige n'était pas encore tombée sur cette région. Alors qu'ils traversaient un sentier, sur une petite colline, un sorcier vint à leur rencontre.

– On m'envoie t'avertir, Emrys. Le Druide noir est à tes trousses. Il sait que tu comptes faire quitter l'île à l'Enfant. Il veut à tout prix t'en empêcher. Soit sur tes gardes, Emrys. Tant que vous êtes sur la terre d'Albion, il peut encore vous faire du mal.

– Es-tu seul ? l'interrogea Merlin. Y a-t-il ici des gens qui me soient fidèles ?

– Nous sommes tous à tes ordres, Emrys.

– Où pourrais-je trouver une embarcation ?

Le sorcier lui pointa du doigt une petite péninsule rocheuse à l'est, balayée par les flots.

– De l'autre côté de ses rochers, une bateau t'attend. Il est solide et simple à gouverner. Tu n'auras qu'à t'aider de tes pouvoirs.

Merlin essaya d'évaluer la distance. Il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre avant la nuit.

– Savez-vous où se trouve Mordred ?

– Le Druide noir est puissant. Il sait dérober sa magie à notre concentration. Nous savons qu'il se trouve non loin d'ici, mais nous ne pouvons le débusquer.

– Couvrez ma route dans ce cas, ordonna l'Enchanteur. S'il se montre, faites l'impossible pour l'arrêter.

– Il en sera fait selon ton désir, Maître.

Le sorcier s'inclina et disparut.

Merlin se lança dans une course folle pour atteindre la plage dissimulée derrière le bras rocheux. Le sorcier n'avait pas menti : un courant d'air glacial lui glissa sur l'échine tandis qu'il traversait une prairie. Soudain, une racine sortit de terre et agrippa la cheville de Mélusine. L'enfant poussa un cri, mais son Père fut prompt à réagir : d'un regard, il carbonisa le tubercule qui, lâchant sa proie, se recroquevilla sur le sol. Vingt mètres plus loin, ce fut l'éboulement d'une digue qui manqua de peu faire basculer le cheval et ses cavaliers dans un fossé. Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans un sous-bois. Le danger était à présent partout. Chaque arbre, chaque taillis, chaque ombre, chaque pierre… tout pouvait être un ennemi potentiel. Mais Merlin était aux aguets.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une détonation sur le côté, à cinq mètres à peine. Il risqua un regard : une lueur crépitait dans les ténèbres. Il sentit une énergie magique fulgurante lui traverser l'échine. Mais il ne pouvait interrompre sa course. Il devait atteindre la plage. Une fois sur l'eau, Mélusine ne courrait plus aucun danger.

* * *

Mordred venait d'être débusqué. A force de lancer des assauts contre le Père et la Fille, les sorciers fidèles à Emrys avaient fini par le localiser. Ils l'avaient encerclé dans le bois et assailli avant qu'il n'ait le loisir de lancer une nouvelle offensive contre les deux fugitifs. Mais la surprise du druide fut de courte durée. La défense de Mordred fut violente et ses adversaires y laissèrent des plumes.

Son principal objectif restait la fillette. Il ne s'attarda donc pas sur ses opposants, qu'ils soient morts ou vivants n'était pas son problème. Merlin avait pris trop d'avance. Sa seule chance était d'atteindre la plage. Par chance, il pouvait passer par des petits passages difficiles d'accès pour un cheval.

Mais alors qu'il avait presque atteint son but, le bruit des vagues chantant à ses oreilles, un silhouette massive lui barra le chemin.

– Abandonne ici ta course, lança la voix d'Alator. Ta quête est vaine.

– Jamais ! vociféra Mordred. Il ne sera pas dit que j'ai capitulé devant les larbins d'Emrys !

Il jeta un sortilège à Alator, que le mage dévia vers un buisson qui se désintégra en poussière.

– Ecarte-toi de mon chemin ! s'impatienta le Druide. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

– Elle n'est pas à toi ! répliqua froidement le prêtre guerrier. Laisse-la à son Père.

– J'ai dit NON !

Un nouveau sortilège percuta cette fois Alator en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier fut projeté contre un rocher et son crâne éclata contre la pierre. En un éclair, ce fut fini.(3)

* * *

Le bateau était bien là. Un petit voilier qui ne serait pas trop difficile à manœuvrer. Merlin descendit de cheval et porta Mélusine jusqu'à la barque. Il la déposa dans la coque et entreprit de dresser la grande voile. Debout à la poupe, la petite le regardait faire, inquiète. Quand soudain ses grands yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose, dans son dos.

– Attention ! cria-t-elle.

Merlin eut juste le temps de se retourner et de parer l'éclair vert qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Mordred était à quelques mètres de lui, le bras levé.

– Tu vas payer, Emrys ! hurla-t-il. Moi vivant, tu ne seras jamais en repos. Je vais te briser ! Je vais détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens… Comme tu as détruit ce à quoi je tenais. Tu as souillé celle que j'aimais !...

– Ce n'est pas moi, cependant, qui ai tué Morgane ! l'apostropha Merlin.

Même à travers l'obscurité de la nuit, l'Enchanteur put voir que Mordred avait pâli. Sa haine, il pouvait la sentir glisser sur lui comme du lierre s'enroulant autour d'un arbre. Il le savait, ces paroles étaient plus que des menaces. C'était une promesse. Un serment.

Mordred ne capitulerait pas. Il ne le laisserait jamais en paix. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas, s'il ne le détruisait pas, ici et maintenant, il devrait se préparer à endurer éternellement le harcèlement du Druide.

Mais ici et maintenant, il y avait Mélusine. Mélusine qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser à proximité d'un combat à mort entre lui et Mordred.

_Elle seule compte…_

Alors il abaissa la main, en direction du sable et prononça :

– _Boewulf !_

Aussitôt, une brise souleva un pan de sable, qui se reconstitua en une masse solide, prenant la forme d'un ours gigantesque. L'animal rugissant, aux dents acérées, se jeta sur Mordred, obligeant le Druide à reculer tandis que Merlin sautait dans le canot, aux côtés de Mélusine, qui se jeta dans ses bras. Dans langue de l'Ancienne Religion, il murmura alors :

– _Souffle, souffle, vent de rage. Fais gonfler les voiles. Conduis-nous loin du rivage._

Et le vent se leva, poussant la barque sur les flots. Lorsqu'enfin Mordred parvint à se débarrasser de l'ours de sable, ses deux proies étaient déjà loin. De rage, il se jeta à genoux et poussa un cri de frustration qui fut emporté par le vent.

* * *

Plongés dans l'obscurité, ballottés par les flots, avec le hurlement du vent pour seule berceuse, Merlin et Mélusine passèrent la nuit recroquevillés au fond de leur embarcation. Merlin ne sut comment, mais à l'instar de sa fille, il dut finir par s'endormir. Car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la terre était en vue. Mais était-ce bien les terres inconnues ou avaient-ils seulement dérivé le long des côtes d'Albion ?

Face à eux se dressait un immense mur de granit qui, de loin, donnait l'impression de remparts recouverts par la neige, avec deux arcades dont les pieds enjambaient la plage pour plonger dans l'écume. Merlin était à peu près certain qu'il n'existait rien de pareil à Albion. C'était donc qu'ils devaient bien avoir traversé la mer. De toute manière, leurs provisions commençaient à manquer. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'accoster. Merlin tira le gouvernail et parvint vaille que vaille à conduire le bateau vers la plage.

Exténués par les heures à rester recroquevillés au fond de la barque, Père et Fille eurent quelques difficultés à s'en extraire. Les jambes en coton, ils claudiquèrent ensemble sur les galets ronds, avant de trouver un passage qui les conduisit sur une lande herbeuse où des moutons paissaient tranquillement.

Un chien aboya, faisant sursauter Mélusine qui enserra la taille de Merlin de ses petits bras comme si elle comptait l'étouffer. L'animal, une belle bête au pelage soyeux immaculé et aux oreilles pointues, vint à leur rencontre. Après les avoir jaugés de ses yeux noirs quelques secondes, il remua la queue et s'avança aux pieds de Mélusine pour lécher le bout de ses souliers.

– _Hey ! _

Un cri d'homme s'éleva cette fois. Le berger s'approcha à son tour du duo. Il interpella Merlin et lui parla dans une langue que le Magicien ne connaissait pas. Au moins cette fois, l'Enchanteur était certain de ne plus être à Albion.

L'homme les examina avec circonspection. Mais comme son chien faisait des cabrioles autour de Merlin, cela parut le détendre un peu.

– _Panthos vous aime bien. En général, il juge bien les gens. Qu'est-ce vous venez faire ? D'où vous venez ? _

Comme le berger employait de grands gestes et essayait de son montrer expressif, Merlin tenta de faire de même. Il se montra du doigt, montra Mélusine, puis montra la mer. Son interlocuteur fit un « oh ! » prouvant qu'il comprenait.

– La mer ? dit-il dans la langue de Merlin. De l'île alors… ?

Le Sorcier hocha la tête, affirmativement.

– Long voyage, commenta sommairement l'homme. Surtout avec _ça_.

Il pointa son bâton de berger sur Mélusine, pressée contre le flan de son Père. Le berger s'agenouilla devant la petite et lui parla gentiment.

– Soif gamine ?

Il sortit de sous sa cape une gourde en peau de chèvre, dont il fit sauter le bouchon et le tendit à Mélusine. Cette dernière jeta d'abord un regard interrogateur à Merlin, mais comme ce dernier hochait la tête pour lui donner son assentiment, elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Après en avoir bu une longue gorgée, elle fit un grand sourire au propriétaire de la gourde et la tendit naturellement à Merlin. Ce dernier regarda à son tour l'homme, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il but à son tour. C'était du lait de brebis. Logique. Mais la boisson lui fit un bien fou, après cette folle chevauchée et ces heures passées en pleine mer, au milieu d'une eau salée. Il rendit à son propriétaire la gourde à moitié vide désormais.

– _Si vous avez la force de trotter encore un peu, ma femme fait une délicieuse tarte aux pommes. Je suis sûr que la gamine n'en fera qu'une bouchée._

Merlin inclina la tête sur le côté, en fronçant les sourcils. L'homme se tapa le front du plat de la main.

– Maison, se reprit-il. Manger.

L'Enchanteur lui répondit par un hochement de tête empressé.

Le berger siffla son chien et rassembla ses moutons. Escortés par cet équipage, Merlin et Mélusine arrivèrent en vue d'une petite chaumière au milieu d'une prairie. Un bambin courait au milieu de rangs de linge tendu sur des cordes raides, tandis qu'une jeune femme étendait sa lessive pour la faire sécher au soleil.

Leur accompagnateur siffla et le chien aboya, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la femme et du garçonnet. Le second courut vers lui en criant : « _Papa !_ ». La première rajusta son châle sur ses épaules et s'avança posément vers les nouveaux venus après avoir à son tour scruté attentivement l'homme aux cheveux et à la barbe noirs et fait un grand sourire à la petite fille cachée sous son manteau. Elle se tourna vers son époux et commença à lui parler vertement. Les deux époux conversèrent longuement dans cette langue que Merlin ne comprenait pas. C'était à la fois déstabilisant et apaisant, car au moins il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné d'entendre les détails de leur dispute.

Finalement, la femme se retourna vers eux.

– Venez, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

L'intérieur de la chaumière était plutôt chiche, mais un bon feu ronronnait dans l'âtre et les odeurs de cuisine mettaient l'eau à la bouche. A force d'écouter parler ses hôtes dans leur langue et de les voir s'efforcer de lui répondre avec des mots de son propre dialecte, Merlin parvint à établir un semblant de dialogue avec eux.

– Beaucoup d'étrangers… comme moi… viennent ?

– Rare, répondit l'homme. Ca arrive. Mais rare.

– Beaucoup perdus, ajouta son épouse. Mer jette eux sur _Estrutat_4.

– Des naufragés, marmonna Merlin pour lui-même.

Il arrivait que des pêcheurs disparaissent en mer. Les plus chanceux dérivaient sans doute jusqu'ici.

– Des marchands aussi, poursuivit la paysanne. Pas de l'île, mais parlent la langue.

Evidemment, Albion n'était pas complètement coupée du monde non plus. Si les insulaires ne quittaient pratiquement jamais l'île, des aventuriers audacieux venaient parfois tenter leur chance et faire du commerce avec la population locale.

– Et toi ? demanda soudain le berger.

Merlin releva la tête, un peu prit au dépourvu par le ton tranchant employé par son interlocuteur.

– Pas naufragé, pas marchand non plus, affirma-t-il catégoriquement. Qu'est-ce que toi viens faire là ?

L'Enchanteur hésita, cherchant ses mots pour faire comprendre à ses interlocuteurs le but de son voyage.

– Cherche Brocéliande, lâcha-t-il tout de go.

Après tout, si l'endroit existait bien, ils en avaient peut-être entendu parler. En tout cas le nom les fit réagir.

– Toi sorcier ? demanda brusquement la femme.

Merlin fut soudain déstabilisé, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au traitement qu'on réservait aux être magiques dans cette région. Il lui avait fallu attendre vingt-six ans pour que la Magie soit enfin de nouveau admise à Albion, mais qu'en était-il du reste du monde ?

Qu'ils prennent son mutisme pour de la crainte ou de la surprise, ses interlocuteurs ne s'en expliquèrent pas moins :

– Difficile pour sorciers entrer dans Brocéliande, pour hommes, encore plus compliqué.

– _Brocéliande existe, alors ! _s'exclama Merlin. Vous… savez… comment je peux la trouver ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Le couple se concerta du regard, avec que l'homme ne lui face cette déclaration étrange :

– _P't-êt'e bin qu'oui, p't-êt'e bin qu'non._

– C'est pas une réponse ça5 ! sourit Merlin.

– Problème avec Brocéliande, expliqua la femme : c'est pas toi qui vas à Elle. C'est Elle qui va à toi.

– Longtemps, pas vu Brocéliande ici. Mais Brocéliande va où Elle veut, quand Elle veut. Alors peut-être toi la trouver, peut-être pas.

Merlin se sentit désemparé. Parvenir jusqu'ici lui avait déjà paru insurmontable. Lui et Mélusine avaient déjà subi tant d'épreuves. Il risqua un regard à la fenêtre. Après le repas, la fillette était sortie jouer dehors, avec le fils de la maison. Les deux enfants couraient sur l'herbe haute, ployant sous le souffle du vent marin. Le chien sautait entre eux et faisait des cabrioles. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire et sourire depuis la mort de Morgane. L'entraîner dans ce périple absurde maintenant, n'était-ce pas une erreur ? Il avait promis à Morgane de s'occuper d'elle, de veiller à son bien-être.

Après tout… il se tenait prêt à tout révéler à Arthur, alors même que la Sorcière était toujours vivante. Que son ami ait gardé de la rancœur envers sa demi-sœur, c'était légitime. Mais il ne pourrait jamais faire payer ses crimes à une enfant innocente !

– _Le druide pourra peut-être l'aider._

La voix de la bergère le sortit de ses pensées.

– _Druide !_ répéta Merlin.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

– Un druide près d'ici, expliqua-t-elle. Lui pourra peut-être aider à rejoindre Brocéliande.

* * *

Ils passèrent la nuit dans la chaumière. Au matin, le père emmena pâtre les moutons avec son fils, tandis que la femme conduisit Merlin et Mélusine vers le repère du druide. Elle leur fit traverser la prairie et quelques sentiers. Ils arrivèrent dans une plaine, au milieu de laquelle trônait un if millénaire, dont la base était assez large pour abriter une famille toute entière.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'arbre vénérable, la femme conseilla à Merlin de rester en arrière avec Mélusine, tandis qu'elle s'avançait, un panier de provisions à la main.

– _Ambrosius ! _appela-t-elle.

Un homme entre deux âges, vêtu d'une simple bure, sortit du tronc. A son approche, la bergère s'agenouilla respectueusement et lui présenta les offrandes apportées. Le druide les prit avec le sourire et parla d'une voix douce à la femme. Ils eurent alors une longue conversation. Comme leur débit était assez lent, Merlin parvint à saisir quelques mots et expressions. En somme, la bergère négociait l'aide du druide pour lui.

L'homme paraissait doux et avenant. Lui et son interlocutrice semblaient entretenir des rapports de respect et de confiance. C'était assez étrange pour Merlin. Enfin, le dénommé Ambrosius hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, semblant promettre à la bergère de prendre soin de ses hôtes. Cette dernière le remercia chaleureusement et s'inclina encore pour lui baiser le dos de la main. Puis elle tourna les talons et passa près de Merlin.

– Tout ira bien, il sait comment vous aider, dit-elle.

Elle se pencha ensuite sur Mélusine et lui déposa un baiser sur chaque joue, avant de partir. Non sans glisser un dernier « Bonne chance » à Merlin.

– Soit le bienvenu, Merlin ! s'exclama alors le dénommé Ambrosius, lorsque la bergère fut hors de vue.

L'Enchanteur sursauta, frappé autant par l'emploi de son patronyme, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir donné à ses hôtes, qu'au fait que l'homme semblait parfaitement maîtriser sa langue.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? s'étonna-t-il.

– J'attendais ta venue, expliqua simplement le druide. Les mânes m'ont prévenu de ton arrivée. Brocéliande elle-même est impatiente de te voir.

Merlin avait le sentiment d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension. Pourtant, avec des antécédents comme les siens, il ne devrait pas être étonné. Partout où il se rendait, les disciples de la Magie semblaient l'attendre. Il fallait croire que son Destin le suivait même hors d'Albion. Mais encore une fois, c'était logique.

– Si vous attendiez ma venue, commenta-t-il, alors vous en connaissez également la raison.

Ambrosius inclina la tête vers Mélusine.

– Ce sera un immense honneur pour moi, de vous accueillir dans ma modeste demeure…

– Pourquoi ne pas nous rendre à Brocéliande ? s'impatienta Merlin.

Le druide sourit, indulgent.

– Les bergers vous l'ont expliqué : ce n'est pas nous qui allons à Brocéliande, c'est Brocéliande qui vient à nous.

– Mais vous venez de me dire à l'instant que j'y étais _attendu _!

– Elle se trouvait en Aquitaine, au moment de votre arrivée, expliqua patiemment Ambrosius. Même pour Elle, c'est une longue distance. Mais n'ayez crainte, cela ne devrait pas lui prendre plus d'une journée.

Merlin n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait l'Aquitaine, ni de combien de temps il faudrait à un homme normal pour l'atteindre.

– Quand saurons-nous qu'Elle nous a rejoints ? demanda-t-il.

– Lorsque la brume sera levée.

Merlin se laissa finalement fléchir et accepta de passer la nuit dans l'arbre du druide. Malgré un extérieur pour le moins… spartiate, Ambrosius avait su s'aménager un intérieur confortable et même chaleureux. Il partagea avec l'Enchanteur et sa fille la nourriture apportée par la bergère. Mélusine avait retrouvé de l'appétit et bien qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas, elle avait perdu un peu de sa gravité. Elle faisait même des sourires à Merlin et jouait tranquillement avec ses deux petits dragons en bois. Cela parut même l'amuser de dormir dans un arbre. Peut-être le seul mode d'habitat sauvage qu'elle n'avait jamais testé avec sa Mère.

Et comme toujours, au moment de s'endormir, elle vint se pelotonner contre Merlin. Ce dernier en était à chaque fois bouleversé de voir ce petit être, si fort et si fragile à la fois, s'en remettre entièrement à lui pour trouver la sécurité et le repos. Cette sensation d'appartenir à une personne vous faisant une confiance aveugle et ne trouvant son salut qu'en vous, était à la fois intimidant et provoquait en même temps en lui une sensation de chaleur diffuse.

Tandis que Mélusine dormait dans ses bras, Merlin jeta un regard à Ambrosius, assis en tailleur, de l'autre côté du foyer, disposé au centre de la salle. A la lumière des flammes crépitantes, l'homme paraissait plus vieux et plus grave. Les ombres creusaient les rides de son visage. Merlin soupçonna qu'à l'instar de Mekare, il devait être bien plus âgé que son apparence ne le laissait supposer.

– Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Depuis des temps très lointains, répondit le druide. J'ai vu naître et grandir les ancêtres de ceux qui t'ont hébergé.

– Avez-vous toujours vécu ici ?

– Non. J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans ma jeunesse. Je suis allé au nord, au sud, à l'est, à l'ouest. J'ai même visité l'île d'Albion, du temps où le culte des Anciens Dieux y était encore tout puissant.

– Avez-vous toujours été bien reçu, là où vous alliez ?

– Pas toujours, non. Dans certaines contrées, les gens m'accueillaient avec respect et obédience, dans d'autres, ils jetaient des pierres à mon approche. Il y a même des endroits où ma nature était tellement banale, que l'on me considérait avec autant d'intérêt qu'un grain de sable sur une plage.

– Et ici ? Comment les gens vous traitent-ils ?

– Ils sont habitués à moi et je suis habitué à eux. Tu es encore jeune Merlin. Tu as déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, je le sais. Et pourtant ton voyage commence à peine. Le monde est tellement vaste, tellement plus riche que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu n'as fait qu'en effleurer du regard une part infime. Pour toi, venir jusqu'ici, c'est déjà être allé au bout du monde. Pourtant je peux t'attester, qu'au-delà de ses prairies qui s'étendent à perte de vue, il y a bien d'autres terres à voir. D'autres hommes, d'autres coutumes et d'autres formes de magie aussi. Brocéliande n'est pas la fin de ton voyage, Merlin. Elle n'en est que la première étape.

L'Enchanteur ne voyait pas comment. Comme beaucoup d'insulaires, il ne voyait pas de salut hors des limites d'Albion. Pourtant, c'était justement pour la sauvegarde de son enfant, qu'il était venu jusqu'ici. Comme si, inconsciemment, il pensait le Mal puissant à Albion, et non pas hors d'Albion.

– Que pouvez-vous me dire de Brocéliande ?

Ambrosius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attisa d'abord le feu. Puis il s'écarta pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires, disposées un peu à l'écart. Il revint avec une pipe en bois sculpté, qu'il tenait serrée entre ses dents. Il la bourra d'herbes séchées et l'alluma. Enfin, il se cala contre un vieux sac de toile rembourré et il commença à parler.

– Un jour, le dieu Teutatès6 s'éprit d'une folle passion pour la déesse Epona7. Il la poursuivit de ses assiduités jusque sur la Terre des simples mortels. Là, Epona se changea en jument, pour échapper à son poursuiveur. Mais Teutatès comprit son stratagème, et prit la forme d'un étalon, pour pouvoir s'unir à son aimée. Mais au moment de la libération, la jument repoussa son étalon et ce dernier se répandit sur la terre. C'est de cette union divine, entre le Ciel et la Terre, qu'est née Brocéliande8. Une forêt fabuleuse, dont le cœur même est constitué de Magie pure. Pour pénétrer en Elle, il faut d'abord traverser une brume opaque, où ton âme et tes sentiments les plus enfouis sont percés à jour par Brocéliande. Si Elle te juge digne d'Elle, alors tu atteindras le cœur de la Forêt sans encombre. Mais si Elle perçoit au fond de toi la moindre corruption, alors Brocéliande refermera ses griffes sur toi et tu erreras pour toujours à travers la brume. Sans jamais retrouver ton chemin.

Sur ces dernières déclarations, Merlin se sentit à son tour gagné par le sommeil. Ce fut la voix d'Ambrosius qui le tira des bras de Morphée.

– _Seigneur… Monseigneur… La brume s'est levée._

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le druide était absent. Nulle trace de présence humaine dans l'if, hormis la sienne et celle de Mélusine qui dormait toujours, pelotonnée contre lui. Dehors, la lumière du jour était encore très pâle, timide, comme un vague souvenir de la lumière elle-même. Merlin risqua le nez dehors, il vit alors qu'une brume épaisse avait envahi toute la plaine, encerclant l'if millénaire. Il était pratiquement impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Et du fond du brouillard, une voix semblait l'appeler.

_Merlin… Merlin… Merlin…_

C'était l'heure de Vérité. Il était parvenu jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait avancer. Il prit délicatement Mélusine dans ses bras, sans la réveiller. Après toutes ces épreuves, il jugeait préférable qu'elle reste endormie pour cet ultime test.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, sa fille serrée contre son cœur, inspirant profondément, il s'enfonça dans la brume opaque.

Au bout de trois pas, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour. Autour de lui, le brouillard envahissait tout. Sa seule chance : marcher droit devant lui, sans se retourner. Mais il n'était pas seul. Autour de lui, il sentait la présence vague d'autre chose. Comme des milliers de regards, masqués par la brume, tournés vers lui et qui le perçaient jusqu'à l'âme. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de Mélusine. Etrangement, sentir la petite toute contre lui, lui donnait du courage. Ainsi, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la terreur que lui inspirait _la chose_. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son petit cœur, écouter le rythme régulier de sa respiration, sentir son souffle lui chatouiller la base de la nuque, ses petites oreilles se frotter contre les siennes et l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Oui, sans en avoir conscience, sans même être éveillée, Mélusine insufflait bien plus de force et de courage à son Père, que tous les sortilèges de la Terre.

Puis, peu à peu, la brume s'éclaircît. Le voile opaque se fit plus transparent. Bientôt, Merlin distingua des formes à travers le brouillard. Ce ne fut d'abord que de longues silhouettes élancées. Puis l'herbe sous ses pieds devint plus verte, plus moelleuse. Enfin, l'air entrant dans ses poumons se fit plus léger, plus frais. Des nuances émeraudes, orangers, azures teintèrent peu à peu le paysage. La brume se dissipa tout à fait et Merlin se trouva dans une grande clairière. Le chant des oiseaux perça le silence, la lumière du jour était éblouissante et dans ses veines, l'Enchanteur sentit battre le rythme harmonieux d'une Magie puissante et douce. Les arbres autour de lui étaient verdoyants. Un parterre de fleurs odorantes et multicolores recouvrait la clairière. Des petits animaux, mulots, lapins, écureuils, s'agitaient tout autour. Merlin se fit la réflexion que si l'Autre Monde était un havre de paix pour les âmes bienheureuses, alors il devait ressembler à cela. C'était comme si Brocéliande avait voulu se montrer à lui dans toute l'étendue de sa beauté.

– Sois le bienvenu, Merlin ! lança une voix familière dans son dos.

L'Enchanteur se retourna et reconnut aussitôt le grand homme en manteau bleu qui lui faisait face.

– Saun(9) ! s'exclama-t-il, fou de joie.

Mélusine venait de se réveiller. Merlin la déposa délicatement à terre et se précipita vers le grand homme brun, au sourire éclatant, qui lui ouvrait grand les bars.

– C'est si bon de revoir un ami, soupira l'Enchanteur.

– Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, déclara Saun, je savais qu'un jour tes pas te mèneraient jusqu'ici. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

– C'est donc ici que tu vis ?

– Oui. Moi, mes enfants et notre communauté.

Saun se retourna alors, dévoilant à Merlin une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes, tous vêtus d'un manteau bleu.

– Merlin, poursuivit Saun, permets-moi de te présenter la Communauté des druides de Brocéliande !

* * *

Les jours que l'Enchanteur vécut à Brocéliande furent sans doute parmi les plus beaux et les plus doux de son existence. En ce lieu extraordinaire, la Magie coulait paisiblement, comme un fleuve tranquille, tout en étant vibrante et euphorique. C'était comme si toutes les merveilles de ce monde s'étaient réunies en un même endroit. Saunémaïne n'avait rien exagéré : ici, chaque plante, chaque animal était animé d'une âme et d'un cœur. Il y avait non seulement parmi la faune des animaux communs, certains d'une taille impressionnante, - notamment les cerfs, dont les druides avaient adopté les bois comme emblème - mais également des licornes, des hippogriffes, des amphisbènes10, des milathéas11, des griffons…

Mélusine s'intégra vite au reste de la Communauté, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait pour compagnons de jeux de jeunes enfants qui partageaient avec elle le don de la Magie. Les femmes rivalisaient de tendresse pour elle, notamment la fille aînée de Saun, Yavana, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. L'enfant retrouvait progressivement sa légèreté. Elle s'était remise à babiller comme une gamine de huit ans et venait régulièrement voir son Père, en lui montrant les derniers tours que ses petits amis lui avaient appris ou pour lui répéter une devinette qu'elle avait entendue.

Au fil des jours, Merlin se sentait de plus en plus en harmonie avec la Forêt. Ses liens avec Mélusine se resserraient doucement, au point qu'ils développaient une véritable complicité. Lorsque ses activités le lui permettaient, il s'adonnait à de longues promenades en solitaire. Brocéliande ne semblait avoir aucune limite et s'étendre à l'infini. Au cours de ses longues randonnées, il lui arrivait de ressentir une présence à ses côtés, étrange et puissante, mais cependant impalpable. Et lorsqu'il levait les yeux, il apercevait au loin un grand cerf blanc. Au tout début, il ne s'agissait que d'une vague silhouette lointaine. Puis, à chaque nouvelle apparition, l'animal se rapprochait. Peu à peu, Merlin réalisa qu'en plus d'être d'une taille exceptionnelle, le cerf était doté d'une ramure dont les bois étaient bourgeonnants. Et chaque jour, les boutons paraissaient s'épanouir davantage, fleurissant aux extrémités des andouillers.

Merlin parla de cet étrange phénomène à Saunémaïne.

– Le Cerf Blanc aux bois fleurissants, énonça le sorcier. C'est un immense privilège de le voir. Il est rare qu'il se montre, surtout aux visiteurs qui ne font pas partie de la Communauté. Certains des plus anciens d'entre nous ne l'ont même jamais vu.

– Qu'est-il au juste ?

– C'est l'Esprit de Brocéliande. Ou du moins l'une des nombreuses formes qu'Elle aime adopter pour se présenter aux mortels.

– L'Esprit de Brocéliande…

– Tu n'ignores pas que cette Forêt est dotée d'un cœur et d'une âme, tout comme tout ce qui vit en son sein. Brocéliande nous protège et veille sur nous comme une mère avec ses enfants. En général, Elle choisit plutôt d'emprunter l'image de nos parents, lorsqu'Elle veut se présenter à nous. La première fois que je suis venu ici, avec mes enfants, mon dernier né pleurait tous les soirs en réclamant sa mère. Puis, au bout de trois jours, il a totalement cessé d'avoir peur et s'est remis à jouer et à rire avec les autres enfants. Lorsque je l'ai interrogé pour savoir d'où venait ce changement, il m'a affirmé que Nimora, ma défunte épouse, venait le voir la nuit et lui chantait sa berceuse préférée pour l'aider à s'endormir. C'est ce soir-là, que j'ai su que je pouvais repartir pour Albion et que Brocéliande veillerait sur mes enfants, jusqu'à mon retour.

Après cette conversation, Merlin tenta de retrouver la trace du Cerf Blanc. Mais, comme souvent, il suffit de désirer ardemment une chose pour qu'elle se dérobe à nous. Ainsi, les excursions de l'Enchanteur demeurèrent infructueuses pendant de nombreux jours.

– Tu cherches le Cerf Blanc ?

La petite voix de Mélusine le fit sursauter. Cette gamine avait le don de se glisser derrière vous à pas feutrés et de vous faire bondir au moment où vous vous y attendiez le moins.

– C'est Saun qui te l'a dit ? demanda Merlin en souriant, tandis que sa fille trottait vers lui.

– Non, c'est le Cerf, répondit naturellement Mélusine.

– Tu l'as vu, toi aussi ?

– Il est venu me voir la nuit dernière, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a montré l'endroit où il serait aujourd'hui. Si tu veux, je t'y conduis.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à travers la Forêt. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une petite clairière, où s'écoulait une petite cascade. Là, sur les bords de l'étang, l'animal fabuleux buvait paisiblement à l'onde de la rivière. A l'arrivée des deux sorciers, la créature releva la tête et posa sur eux ses yeux noirs. Avant que Merlin ne réalise, Mélusine avait déjà lâché sa main et se précipitait vers l'animal. Le Magicien eut un moment de panique, mais des que la petite fut près de lui, le Cerf inclina la tête pour qu'elle puisse lui caresser le haut du crâne.

Attiré comme un aimant, Merlin ne tarda pas à imiter sa fille. Cela lui paraissait tellement naturel.

Dès qu'il fut près de lui, le Cerf se pencha à nouveau vers l'étang. L'Enchanteur suivit son geste et vit l'eau se troubler. Des formes et des couleurs apparurent à sa surface et, tel un miroir, la surface ne tarda pas à lui rendre la vision parfaite de la salle du trône de Camelot.

Merlin fut bouleversé en reconnaissant les lieux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et menaça même d'éclater lorsqu'il reconnut Arthur, affalé sur son trône, le regard sombre, l'air préoccupé.

– _Etes-vous certains d'avoir bien tout exploré ?demanda_ _le Haut Roi d'une voix fébrile._

– _Altesse, nous avons cherché absolument partout, lui répondit la voix de Léon. Dans les forêts, les montagnes, les plaines… Il n'y a de traces de lui nulle part._

– _Mais enfin, c'est absurde ! s'énerva Arthur. Il n'a pas pu s'évaporer ! Du moins, je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de ses facultés… Avez-vous interrogé les druides, les magiciens… ?_

– _Non loin de York, lança la voix de Gauvain, un sorcier répondant au nom d'Anhora est venu à notre rencontre…_

_A l'entente de ce nom, le Souverain se redressa brusquement sur son siège._

– _Vous l'avez vu ! Il vous a parlé ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

– _Il nous a d'abord annoncé le décès d'Alator, répondit sombrement Gauvain. Tué par Mordred, d'après ce qu'il a dit…_

– _Mordred… souffla Arthur. Mordred a tué un mage… ? Mais Merlin ? Qu'en est-il de __**Merlin**__ ? Anhora vous a-t-il dit où il se trouvait ? Mordred l'aurait-il attaqué lui aussi ? _

– _Tout ce que le sorcier a consenti à nous dire, déclara Gauvain visiblement gêné, c'est que Merlin ne se trouve plus à Albion._

_Le visage d'Arthur parut soudain se décomposer. _

– _Comment cela « _plus à Albion_ » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « _plus à Albion_ » ? Comment Merlin pourrait-il ne plus être à Albion ?_

_Gauvain et Léon étaient aussi déconfits que leur Roi._

– _Il a refusé d'être plus clair, Majesté. _

_Arthur se leva précipitamment de son trône et se mit à arpenter la salle de long en large._

– _Deux mois, soupira-t-il. Deux moins qu'il est introuvable ! Et maintenant, j'apprends que Mordred est __**en vie**__ et qu'il __**tue**__ des magiciens de la trempe d'Alator… __**Ca**__, plus la découverte des éclaireurs…_

_L'air semblait lui manquer un peu plus à chaque respiration._

– _Grands Dieux, je crains le pire… Il est parti si vite… Sans explication… Et si…_

L'image se troubla et la surface de l'étang redevint une onde transparente.

_Deux mois…_

Merlin n'avait pas eu l'impression que son absence avait duré aussi longtemps. Au sein de Brocéliande, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il s'était fondu dans la félicité de cet endroit magique, au point d'en oublier ses responsabilités et ses devoirs à l'extérieur, envers Albion, envers Camelot et envers Arthur.

Cette vision fut un violent retour à la réalité. Il était parti depuis deux mois, sans avoir donné la moindre explication à qui que ce soit. Pendant qu'il se prélassait tranquillement à Brocéliande, Mordred était libre d'aller et venir au sein du Royaume et de faire tout le mal qu'il voulait. Il lui revint en mémoire cette terrible promesse que le Druide noir lui avait faite sur la plage.

_Je vais te briser ! Je vais détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens…_

Il était parvenu à mettre Mélusine à l'abri. Mais il lui fallait à présent regagner Albion et protéger sur place ce qui ne pouvait être déplacé.

Fort de cette décision, il informa le soir même Saun et les autres druides de son intention de partir. Ces derniers approuvèrent comme s'ils s'étaient attendus depuis longtemps à le voir les quitter. Mais le plus insurmontable, fut de devoir faire ses adieux à Mélusine. Pour la première fois, Merlin vit sa fille fondre littéralement en larmes. Elle se cramponna à lui, cria, supplia.

– Non, tu dois rester avec moi ! hurlait-elle. Tu as promis ! Tu es mon Père ! Elle disait que… si elle partait… c'était à toi de veiller sur moi ! Que tu… ne me laisserais pas !

En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, Merlin eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. En deux mois, il s'était viscéralement attaché à l'enfant et il ne pouvait plus la quitter sans ressentir une profonde douleur. Se faire couper un bras lui aurait parut moins difficile.

– Mélusine, écoute-moi ! dit-il soudain d'une voix autoritaire.

Il la prit par les épaules et la fit s'écarter, pour l'obliger à se tenir droite devant lui.

– Il **faut** que je parte, articula-t-il péniblement. Je dois arrêter l'homme qui a tué ta Maman. Tu comprends cela ?

Mélusine se figea.

– Si je ne le fais pas, il va faire du mal à d'autres gens…

– Mais s'il t'en fait, à toi ?

Devant le regard angoissé de sa fille, il sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

– Je ne le laisserais pas m'en faire. Là-bas, j'ai plein d'amis qui peuvent m'aider. Ensemble, nous parviendrons à l'empêcher de nuire. Et dès que je le pourrais, je reviendrais te voir.

– Tu le promets !?

La flamme d'espoir qui s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de la fillette valait toutes les étoiles du ciel.

– Je t'en fais le serment, dit Merlin. Dès que l'occasion me sera offerte, je reviendrais te voir, aussi souvent et aussi longtemps qu'il me sera possible. Tu es mon cœur, Mélusine. La chose la plus précieuse que j'ai jamais possédée. Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Il la serra contre sa poitrine.

– Je veux que toi aussi tu me fasses une promesse, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Promets-moi que tu vas être bien sage. Que tu seras obéissante et que tu écouteras attentivement tout ce que te dira Saun. Tu me le promets ?

Mélusine hocha la tête silencieusement, pour marquer son assentiment. Merlin la récompensa d'un baiser sur le front.

Saun le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte.

– C'est par-là que nous quittons Brocéliande pour regagner le monde extérieur. Tu n'as qu'à marcher tout droit et tu déboucheras là où tu dois te trouver.

– Merci encore, mon ami. Pour tout.

– Ne me remercie pas. C'est tout naturel. Je veillerais sur elle comme sur ma propre fille. Tu n'as rien à redouter, elle est en sécurité.

– Merci.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent. Saun revint sur ses pas, tandis que Merlin s'enfonçait dans la grotte. L'entrée du tunnel était encore visible, lorsqu'il entendit une voix claire dans son dos.

– _A bientôt, Merlin._

L'Enchanteur se retourna. Il vit à l'entrée de la caverne une magnifique jeune femme, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement. Et ses immenses yeux noirs le contemplaient avec une flamme presque… amoureuse.

* * *

1 Reprise de la chanson _O Death_ interprétée par Jen Titus. Légèrement adaptée pour être en cohérence avec le récit.

2 Voir le _Fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 5.

3 Je dois confesser un truc : à la base, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de tuer Alator. J'avais rien prévu du tout pour lui en fait. Mais après l'épisode 5.10, avoir fait la constatation que, malgré une guerre supposée sanglante, y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de combattants qui mourraient (enfin si, mais des qu'on connaît pas, donc on s'en fout) et, qu'en fait, mes principales victimes étaient des femmes (enfin, oui, je sais, Gaius n'est pas une femme. Mais Gaius était à l'arrière.). Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de rétablir un peu l'équilibre. Histoire qu'il y ait un peu de justice. Que dans le camp Merlin-Arthur y ait pas que les nanas qui morflent… Puis du coup, la mort d'Alator est plus classe que dans la série ! Enfin, je trouve. ^^'

4 Nom ancien d'Etretat.

5 Si, une réponse normande. XP

6 Plus connu sous le nom de Toutatis, aujourd'hui. C'est le dieu guerrier, protecteur de la communauté. Il est un peu l'équivalant de Mars ou Arès pour les Gaulois.

7 Déesse gauloise de la fertilité, rattachée à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au cheval. Elle aurait aussi pour rôle de guider les âmes des morts dans l'Autre Monde. Très populaire durant la fin de l'Antiquité, son culte s'est même répandu jusqu'à Rome.

8 Ce mythe de la naissance de Brocéliande est totalement inventé. Même si certain(e)s d'entre vous pourront y voir une ressemblance avec une aventure qui est arrivée à Déméter et Poséidon, ainsi qu'à Athéna et Héphaïstos.

9 Voir le _Fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 5.

10 Croisement entre un oiseau et un serpent.

11 A en croire mon encyclopédie du Monde Merveilleux : le milathéa est physiquement proche de l'hermine. Son chant aurait la faculté de repousser les démons et d'attirer les anges.

_Un chapitre aussi long, ça mérite bien une petite review... Non ?... *évite une autre pierre*_


	32. Chapter 32

_Salut!_

_Après une petite baisse d'inspiration, voici le retour de Merlin à Camelot, après deux mois d'absence. Autant vous dire qu'Arthur ne va pas apprécier. *Petite pose délire : imaginer Arthur en tablier de ménagère, les mains sur les hanches, avec dans la droite une cuillère en bois pleine de sauce tomate, en train de crier : "Mais où t'étais passé ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! " XD XD XD XD*_

_Roussette : Bah quoi ? un petit voyage sur le continent, histoire d'élargir un peu leurs horizons. Non parce que Albion c'est bien sympa, mais le grand Merlin il avait la réputation d'être un grand voyageur, pas un type qui reste toute sa vie sur son cailloux perdu dans la Manche XD. Et pour Mélu... Oui, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ^^._

Sabrinabella : Arthur saura un jour la vérité, mais pas tout de suite. XP

Julie Winchester : En ce moment, je suis sur _Arthur, une épopée celtique _une BD. C'est génial aussi !

Miss Petrovska : Oui, ça fait du bien de les faire sortir un peu de leur bulle. Le monde ne se résume pas à Albion ! XD

Snitchy : Oh, tu vas me faire rougir. =^^= Déjà que Gargouille trouve que je prends la grosse tête.

lacolombe591 : Ton voeu exaucé... \o/

Et comme toujours, un grand merci à **Shima-chan** !

* * *

Des secrets qui font mal

Ce que Merlin ignorait, ce que l'étang de Brocéliande ne lui avait pas montré, c'était que quelques semaines après son départ pour la côte sud, alors que la cour du Haut Roi regagnait Camelot, des paysans étaient venus à la rencontre des autorités de la citadelle, porteurs d'une bien étrange nouvelle. Une information qui fut portée à Arthur dès son retour, alors même que ce dernier avait le cœur empli d'inquiétude, après la disparition brutale de son ami et conseiller.

Bien sûr, la sortie précipitée de Merlin durant la cérémonie de mariage n'avait échappée à personne. Après l'événement, on voulut s'enquérir de l'Enchanteur. Des gardes et des domestiques témoignèrent que Merlin, à peine débarqué dans la cour du château de Nemeth, s'était envolé dans un nuage de poussière.

Arthur, pas plus que ses chevaliers, ne savait quelle interprétation donner à un tel comportement. Mais tous prirent le parti d'attendre, de profiter de la fête et de voir. Si une quelconque situation requérait leur aide, Merlin saurait bien se manifester pour le leur faire savoir.

– Ca doit être un truc de magicien, avait rétorqué Gauvain.

Comme il le faisait à chaque fois que son ami adoptait un comportement étrange. Et le reste de la compagnie l'avait imité.

Mais le jour passa, puis le suivant, et encore un autre… Et en dépit de leur attente, Merlin ne revenait pas. Arthur finit par réellement s'inquiéter. Ce n'était définitivement pas dans les habitudes de l'Enchanteur de disparaître sans un mot d'explication – du moins, plus maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir sur sa magie.

Les festivités des noces terminées, il envoya ses chevaliers aux quatre coins du Royaume pour avoir des nouvelles du premier Conseiller Royal, tandis que lui et Guenièvre regagnaient Camelot avec leur suite.

Ce fut donc un Arthur soucieux et passablement irrité, que les notables vinrent trouver, en lui annonçant qu'aux abords d'un petit village installé près du fleuve qui irriguait la vallée de Camelot, des paysans avaient découvert une barque, prise dans les roseaux. A l'intérieur de cette même barque reposait le corps d'une jeune femme à la peau pâle comme l'ivoire et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Cette dernière était vêtue simplement d'une robe blanche en lin, mais à son poignet était enserré un bracelet d'or et d'argent, arborant de vieilles armoiries.

A la description de cette étrange chose, Arthur sentit son sang déserter son visage. Son cœur, comme enserré dans un étau, menaçait d'éclater dans sa poitrine. Il demanda immédiatement à voir le corps de la femme. On lui amena cette dernière dans son embarcation. Tel un cortège d'apparat, pour recevoir une invitée de marque, on les déposa dans la cour du palais. Là, Arthur, tremblant, le visage décomposé, dut bien se rendre à l'évidence en s'approchant pour contempler l'intérieur de la barque : la morte qui y reposait était Morgane.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Par quel hasard ? Après des années de dérives, la demi-sœur du Haut Roi était finalement de retour dans la cité.

Combien de temps Arthur demeura immobile devant le « cercueil », à regarder hébété le visage pâle et froid de celle qu'il avait aimé comme une sœur, avant de la craindre comme la peste ?

Cela faisait près de huit ans qu'Arthur n'avait pas revu Morgane. Certes, la jeune femme n'avait jamais réellement quitté ses pensées. Elle était demeurée, pendant tout ce temps, bien à l'abri, renfermée dans les sombres préoccupations de son frère. A une époque, ce dernier avait bien tenté de la faire rechercher, de la faire arrêter, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne commette pas plus de dommages, mais après des mois de recherches infructueuses, il avait fini par abandonner.

Après la découverte de la magie de Merlin, il avait vaguement envisagé de demander à l'Enchanteur d'en user pour retrouver la trace de Morgane. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Quoi exactement ? Il n'était pas certain de le savoir lui-même. La peur peut-être. Mais de quoi ? De découvrir qu'elle était toujours vivante ? Qu'elle était morte ? Savoir aurait pourtant été pour lui une délivrance. Seulement voilà, il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Tant qu'il ignorait où était Morgane, elle n'attaquait pas le Royaume. Tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, il y avait toujours l'espoir… qu'elle était vivante.

Penser une chose pareille était absurde. Dangereux, même ! Pour son bien, pour celui de Camelot et de tout ce à quoi il tenait. Mais il en était ainsi : mettre une croix définitive sur Morgane signifiait trop de choses aux yeux du jeune Roi. Et finalement, après huit ans de doutes, d'angoisses et d'incertitudes, la destinée lui avait envoyé une réponse, sous la forme d'une barque garnie de houx et de feuilles mortes.

On prit tout de même la peine de faire examiner le corps. Le médecin de la Cour attesta que Morgane avait succombé à une blessure à l'abdomen, provoquée par une arme pointue et contondante. Peut-être un pieu ou une lance. Quelques soient les circonstances de cette mort, on avait pris la peine de lui faire des funérailles et de confier sa dépouille au fleuve.

Lorsqu'il fallut statuer sur le sort à réserver à la morte, Arthur ordonna immédiatement de la faire inhumer dans le caveau royal. Cette décision fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'incompréhension par les notables. Certains crurent même bon de rappeler au Roi les crimes commis par la Sorcière et le règne de terreur qu'elle avait infligé à la citadelle. A toutes ces protestations, Arthur ne répliqua que par cette phrase :

– C'est une Pendragon, une fille de roi et une sœur de roi. Sa place est dans le caveau royal, auprès de ses ancêtres et de notre Père.

Puis il ajouta dans un murmure, plus pour lui-même que pour ses interlocuteurs.

– Puissent-ils trouver tous les deux, dans le repos éternel, la paix qui leur a toujours manqué de leur vivant.

Ce à quoi il ne fut rien ajouté.

On fit mander le meilleur sculpteur de pierre de la région. Ce dernier ne ménagea pas sa peine pour réaliser une sépulture digne de Dame Morgane. La tombe et le gisant, qui en ornait le couvercle, furent taillés dans le marbre blanc. L'artiste rendit trait pour trait le visage et la grâce de la défunte. Poussant même la fidélité jusqu'à tailler ses cheveux dans de la pierre de lave, pour leur rendre le même aspect soyeux et ténébreux. Son œuvre lui prit une semaine entière. Sept jours durant lesquels il dormit à peine trois heures par nuit et ne s'alimenta que du strict nécessaire pour continuer à travailler.

Lorsqu'il rendit le fruit de ses efforts, Arthur le récompensa lui-même en lui remettant mille pièces d'or, tirés de sa cassette personnelle. Le brave homme en fut tout émerveillé. Grâce à cette somme, lui et sa famille pourrait vivre confortablement une année entière.

Après quoi, on installa Morgane dans le caveau sous-terrain, comme convenu. Puis on s'empressa de l'oublier. Ou presque.

Car alors que les nouvelles de Merlin tardaient à venir et que son absence se faisait de plus en plus inquiétante. Arthur descendait chaque soir dans le caveau et restait des heures entières à méditer devant la tombe de sa sœur.

Une nuit, Guenièvre, inquiète de ne pas voir son époux remonter, alla le rejoindre. Arthur était bien là, agenouillé près de la tombe, fixant d'un regard éperdu le visage de marbre de sa défunte sœur. Comme un petit garçon perdu dans le noir en quête d'une présence secourable. Doucement, Gwen se glissa derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je ne comprends pas, soupira Arthur. Depuis des années, j'ai toujours cru que l'annonce de sa mort m'apporterait du soulagement. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, que je la vois étendue pour toujours avec les yeux fermés… Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir. Pourtant j'essaie. J'essaie de me rappeler tout le mal qu'elle a fait, tous ces innocents qui sont morts par sa faute. Mais quand je ferme les yeux, je la revois à douze ans, me mettant au défi de faire la course à la nage pour rejoindre l'autre rive de la rivière où nous aimions jouer. Je me rappelle qu'elle adorait l'odeur du basilic. Elle en frottait des feuilles entre ses doigts pour en sentir le parfum. Elle n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle ne craignait pas notre Père, non plus. Contrairement à moi. Une fois, lorsque nous étions enfants, je me souviens avoir abîmé le livre préféré de Père. J'avais tellement peur de la punition qu'il me donnerait en découvrant ma bêtise, que je suis allé me cacher dans l'un des placards des cuisines. C'est finalement Morgane qui s'est dénoncée pour me couvrir. Il ne l'a pas punie. Il l'a même félicitée pour son courage et son honnêteté. J'en ai conçu un tel dépit… Alors qu'elle croyait m'aider. Je me demande même si Uther n'a pas fait seulement semblant de la croire coupable, pour me donner une leçon.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Il réprima un sanglot.

– Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

– Je l'ignore, soupira Gwen. Je crois que… si nous avions eu la réponse, cette… tragédie… ne se serait jamais produite.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit par les épaules.

– Te rappelles-tu comment elle était ? demanda Arthur. Je veux dire avant… Avant qu'elle ne change…

– Oui, répondit Guenièvre en s'appuyant sur son épaule. Après sa disparition, j'ai rassemblé tous les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle, du temps où nous étions amies, et j'ai jeté le reste aux orties. Puisqu'elle ne peut plus nous faire de mal à présent, autant ne garder que le meilleur et effacer tout le reste.

Les semaines passèrent, rendant Arthur de plus en plus inquiet et soupçonneux. Merlin qui disparaissait et Morgane qui réapparaissait, c'était trop pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Mais quel sens donner à tout cela ? Quelles étaient la cause et la conséquence ? Fallait-il craindre le pire ?

Sur ces entrefaites, Merlin fit un beau jour sa réapparition à Camelot. C'était par un après-midi brumeux. L'hiver avait été froid et humide, sans précipitation neigeuse cependant. Le givre avait envahi le château et ses environs. Sans prévenir, sans mots-dires, l'Enchanteur se présenta aux portes de la citadelle. Les badauds furent à la fois surpris et soulagés de le voir revenir. Depuis quelques temps, le petit peuple avait associé Merlin à un certain sentiment de sécurité. Tant que le Magicien se trouvait dans les murs ou auprès du Roi, alors rien de fâcheux ne saurait advenir.

Pourtant, le Mage marchait d'un pas lent vers l'entrée du palais. La traversée de la mer, puis son cheminement jusqu'à la cité de Camelot avaient été harassant. Sans parler de cette sensation de déchirure qui ne le quittait plus. Une déchirure que même son retour auprès d'Arthur ne parvenait pas à réparer.

Merlin avait l'impression qu'on lui jouait une mauvaise farce. Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu pendant près de quinze ans avait finalement vu le jour. Et pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait. Ou plutôt, ce qui aurait dû être la source de son bonheur faisait sa peine. C'est donc la mine pâle et le visage grave qu'il se présenta devant les gardes du château qui le conduisirent auprès du Roi.

Merlin demanda bien à faire un détour par ses appartements, mais on lui annonça que ses effets avaient été déménagés dans une autre pièce, à l'étage, pour faire de la place au nouveau médecin de la Cour. L'Enchanteur accusa le coup. Mais cela n'arrangea pas son humeur au moment de se présenter devant Arthur.

Ce dernier tenait conseil dans la salle de la Table Ronde. Lorsqu'un garde vint lui annoncer le retour de Merlin, son cœur fit un bon prodigieux dans sa poitrine. Ses compagnons chevaliers ne manquèrent pas eux-mêmes d'être excités et réjouis par la nouvelle. Même le seigneur Keu parut éprouver quelque satisfaction au retour de l'Enchanteur. Mais lorsque Merlin s'avança dans la salle, flanqué de deux gardes de chaque côté, le soulagement ne tarda pas à virer au malaise.

Il ne fallut qu'un bref coup d'œil à Arthur et ses chevaliers pour se rendre compte que l'Enchanteur était sur la défensive. Au lieu de l'attitude réjouie de celui qui retrouve ses amis fidèles, il donnait l'impression d'un homme qu'on pousse dans une fosse remplie de serpents. Tandis que Gauvain, Lionel, Elyan et Perceval se levaient pour accueillir Merlin, Arthur demeura lui-même figé sur son siège, réalisant brusquement qu'il était encore partagé sur ses sentiments suite à la découverte de Morgane.

Le Roi aurait souhaité que son Conseiller apaise ses doutes, qu'il lui fasse voir que la vérité n'était pas aussi sordide qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais en croisant le regard de Merlin, Arthur eut soudain l'impression qu'une immense cloison venait de se dresser entre eux. Fut-ce l'attitude raide du Magicien devant les chevaliers ? Les regards mauvais qu'il jetait aux gardes qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'ici ? Sa mâchoire crispée, qu'il desserra à peine pour saluer ses amis ? Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Et inconsciemment, cela crispa Arthur également.

– Merlin, lança-t-il, nous sommes soulagés de vous revoir en vie. Après votre sortie cavalière, lors des noces des seigneurs de Nemeth, la moindre des choses aurait été de nous faire parvenir de vos nouvelles.

– Majesté, répliqua l'Enchanteur, croyez-bien que je suis le premier contrarié par cet abandon brutal, ainsi que par les circonstances qui m'ont poussé à partir.

– Je suis prêt à vous excuser, reprit le Haut Roi, sitôt que vous m'aurez fait l'exposé complet des raisons de ce départ précipité.

– Cela m'est impossible.

La réponse claqua comme un fouet au milieu de la salle. Tous ceux présents se figèrent face au refus cinglant du Sorcier. Certes, depuis toujours, les intimes du Roi étaient habitués à voir Merlin agir avec ce dernier comme avec un égal. Mais le ton employé présentement avait quelque chose… d'agressif.

Arthur ne se décontenança pas pour autant.

– Voudriez-vous m'en faire part en privé ?

Une tentative plus que flagrante pour permettre à Merlin de rattraper son insolence. Mais soit ce dernier ne l'avait pas compris, soit il désirait vraiment contrarier le Roi : il s'obstina dans sa décision.

– Pas plus en privé qu'en public, je ne vous le dirais, rétorqua-t-il en fixant Arthur droit dans les yeux.

– Sortez.

Froid et tranchant, l'ordre avait retenti dans la salle, bien que le Haut Roi ait à peine élevé la voix. Si soudain, que beaucoup de chevaliers hésitèrent sur l'attitude à tenir. Mais Léon, plus rodé aux humeurs du Roi que la plupart de ses compagnons, prit le parti d'obéir immédiatement. Le chevalier quitta son siège, à côté d'Arthur et quitta la salle, sitôt suivi par le reste des membres de la confrérie.

Les lieux vidés. Seuls face à face. Souverain et Sorcier se mesurèrent du regard, au-dessus de la Table Ronde, un long moment. Puis Arthur rompit le silence.

– J'espère pour toi que tu as une excellente excuse pour te comporter de la sorte. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je t'aurais déjà fait arrêter pour insubordination. Et consigné dans tes appartements…

– Lesquels ? cracha Merlin avec un rictus amer. Ceux dont tu m'as expulsé en profitant de mon absence ?

Arthur tiqua.

– Ne me dis pas que c'est pour cela que tu viens de me faire tout ce cirque, articula-t-il estomaqué.

Merlin détourna le regard.

– Je te rappelle que cet espace est à l'origine prévu pour accueillir le laboratoire du médecin attitré de la Cour, expliqua posément Arthur. Du temps de Gaius, ça ne posait aucun problème que tu vives avec lui. A sa mort, nous étions en guerre, tu n'y es pratiquement plus venu. J'ai respecté ton deuil. Nous avions bien d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là… Mais enfin ! Tu devais bien te douter que ça ne durerait pas éternellement !

– Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à la minute où je disparais, tu me chasses du seul endroit que je considérais comme mon foyer ! Tu prends des dispositions sur mon compte sans m'en avertir ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je croyais avoir droit à plus d'égards…

– A qui la faute, si tu as disparu sans laisser de traces ! s'énerva Arthur pour de bon. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai dû remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver ? Alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est moi qui manque d'égards ! Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai déserté…

– _Déserter_ ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me traiter de déserteur !

En près de quinze années de vie commune, Arthur n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de voir Merlin vraiment en colère. A vrai dire, il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer son ami perdant définitivement tous ses moyens. La panique, il connaissait. L'angoisse, oui. L'agacement, souvent. La déception, le chagrin… oui, il avait eu l'occasion de le voir exprimer toutes ses choses. Mais la colère… Une colère pure, à la fois froide et sauvage, c'était la première fois.

Le Haut Roi eut alors une vague idée de ce qu'avait pu ressentir ses ennemis face à Merlin.

– Combien de sacrifice devrais-je encore faire pour te prouver mon attachement ?

Sa voix n'était à présent pas plus élevée qu'un murmure. Mais cela ne rendait ses paroles que plus déchirantes.

– Vais-je devoir prendre une dague et me vider les entrailles pour que tu sois convaincu de mon allégeance ?

– Inutile d'être aussi mélodramatique, Merlin, s'agaça Arthur, soudain las. Je ne t'accuse de rien. J'essaie seulement de _comprendre_.

Il se rapprocha doucement de son ami.

– Je ne t'ai pas _chassé_ de tes appartements, je les ai simplement fait déménager ailleurs : toutes tes affaires personnelles, plus celles que Gaius t'a léguées. Il a laissé un testament très détaillé à ce sujet. Je t'ai fait installer dans une pièce plus haute, plus confortable, où tu jouiras sûrement de davantage d'espace que du temps où tu devais cohabiter avec Gaius. Je conçois que devoir déménager te procure… un choc. Mais nous avons besoin d'un médecin officiel au château. Gaius était exceptionnel, mais pas irremplaçable. Toi-même tu es déjà trop sollicité pour remplir cette fonction. Et je ne pouvais pas décemment exiger du nouveau venu qu'il partage son espace privé avec toi. Cela aurait paru incongru…

Arthur parlait tout en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas là le nœud du problème. Merlin ne se détendait pas. Il semblait agité, comme un animal aux aguets qui cherche une échappatoire. En vérité, le déménagement n'était qu'une excuse pour changer de sujet.

– Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce que tu as fait durant ces deux mois ?

L'Enchanteur inspira un grand coup, visiblement au supplice.

– Je t'en conjure, Arthur. N'essaie jamais de savoir ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence. Ni où je suis allé, ni ce que j'y ai fait.

– Est-ce que cela a à voir avec Morgane ?

Au regard désespéré que Merlin lui lança, Arthur sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

– C'est à cause d'elle que tu es parti précipitamment.

– Je t'en supplie, si tu as un tant soit peu d'amitié pour moi, arrête là tes questions.

Le ton de sa voix était vraiment déchirant. Mais tel un chasseur une fois lancé sur une piste, le Roi ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin avant d'avoir débusqué sa proie.

– Elle est ici, dit-il.

– Comment ?

– Son corps, précisa Arthur. Des pêcheurs l'ont trouvée dans une barque, échouée sur le bord du fleuve. Ils l'ont ramené au château. Elle est dans le caveau royal à présent.

Le Haut Roi eut un instant de remord, en voyant le visage de son ami se décomposer, littéralement. Merlin eut même l'air de prendre dix ans dans l'estomac. Au point que la douleur le plia en deux. Il dut s'appuyer contre un des lambris du mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Arthur se précipita vers lui, mais l'Enchanteur s'était déjà ressaisi.

– Ne me demande _jamais_ comment tout cela est arrivé.

Ce n'était plus une supplique, c'était un ordre.

– Pourquoi ? insista Arthur de plus en plus furieux. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de ne rien me dire ? Merlin…

Il le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

– Tu m'avais juré que tu n'aurais plus aucun secret pour moi…

– Non ! protesta le Sorcier en se dégageant. Je t'ai juré que je serais toujours honnête envers toi. Et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire, lorsque je te dis que je ne peux pas me confier à toi sur la raison de mon absence. Ne peux-tu accepter l'idée que toute ma vie ne t'est pas entièrement dédiée ?

L'Enchanteur semblait réellement au désespoir, tel un supplicié qui demande la fin de son calvaire. En rage, Arthur s'écarta.

– Depuis que nous nous connaissons, tu as toujours tout fait pour me convaincre de te faire confiance. Et j'ai fini par le faire. Il n'y a rien sur moi que tu ne saches déjà, Merlin. Mais la réciproque n'existe pas pour toi. Malgré tous mes efforts, tu continues à avoir des secrets pour moi. Tu refuses de t'ouvrir entièrement à moi. Dis-moi où est la différence avec ce que nous étions avant que je ne découvre tes pouvoirs ?

– La différence… C'est qu'à cette époque, tu ne soupçonnais même pas que je puisse en avoir.

Le regard intense de Merlin, ses iris bleus dans lesquels Arthur puisait tant de force, le fixait à présent avec dureté et méfiance.

– Il y a différents degrés dans le savoir, Arthur. Comme il y a différentes façons de prouver son courage ou son amour ou sa confiance. Accepte le fait que tu ne peux pas tout savoir sur tout le monde. Pas même sur moi…

A bout de patience, Arthur le congédia, lui donnant l'ordre de ne pas quitter ses appartements. Lorsque Merlin lui fit remarquer que s'il lui prenait l'envie de repartir, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher, le Roi fit poster quatre gardes à sa porte.

Ce conflit entre l'Enchanteur et le Haut Roi ne manqua pas de provoquer de vives émotions dans le château. Ne pouvant pas approcher Merlin, qui demeurait cloitré dans ses appartements et refusait d'ouvrir à quiconque, les chevaliers tentèrent d'attendrir Arthur. Gauvain le premier, qui pourtant avait d'autres préoccupations depuis la naissance de son fils. Guenièvre ensuite, qui défendait le Mage comme elle l'aurait fait pour son propre frère et ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son époux qu'il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre pour ménager la sensibilité de leur ami. Léon lui fit voir pour sa part, que ça ne rimait pas à grand-chose d'enfermer le Magicien.

Cependant, malgré ses menaces, Merlin ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Il se contenta de ruminer sa peine et son ressentiment au fond de son nouveau logis, dont, s'il avait été dans de meilleures dispositions, il aurait reconnu le confort et le gain d'espace. Sa seule visite fut celle de Gwyneth qui lui apporta son repas.

La jeune femme n'était pas à proprement parler de bonne humeur elle non plus. Et l'attitude plus ou moins cavalière de son amant n'arrangeait pas les choses.

– Si c'est pour me faire des reproches que tu es venue, lâcha soudain Merlin au milieu du silence qui les séparait, tu ferais aussi bien de repartir.

Gwyneth se redressa, choquée par son discours autant que par le ton employé.

– J'étais juste venu t'apporter de quoi te restaurer, dit-elle froidement. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec le ventre plein tu arriveras enfin à réfléchir correctement et à te rappeler qui sont tes vrais amis.

– Des amis qui me traitent en criminel et me sondent de questions à peine ai-je mis le pied dans la cour. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir, si c'était pour être traité avec autant de mépris…

– Arthur a toutes les raisons d'être furieux. Comme chacun de _nous !_ Tu es parti brusquement Merlin ! Sans un mot, pas même une explication. Tu as disparu pendant _deux mois_, sans que personne ne sache où tu étais passé. Après ce qui s'est produit avec le roi Loth, nous avions toutes les raisons d'être inquiets. Et tu reviens… Comme _ça !_ Comme tu es parti, sans rien d'autre à la bouche que des mots désagréables et des paroles blessantes. Pour qui te prends-tu de traiter les gens ainsi ? Comme si tu n'avais aucun compte à rendre…

– DES COMPTES À RENDRE !

Tel un ours enragé, Merlin avait brusquement fait volteface et dardait sur Gwyneth un regard si dément que la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

– Des comptes à rendre, je n'ai que cela depuis mon arrivée _ici_ ! vociféra de plus belle l'Enchanteur en faisant le tour de la pièce. Je passe ma vie à me justifier de la moindre décision que je prends, du simple pas que je fais dehors. _« Fais-ci, Merlin ! », « Vas là-bas ! », « Défends le Royaume ! », « Délivre-nous du Mal ! », « C'est à toi de le faire ! », « C'est ta Destiné ! »_…

D'un geste du bras rageur, il balaya une pile de livres disposée sur la table devant lui. Ceux-ci allèrent s'effondrer sur le sol, dans un bruit mâte de papier froissé.

– Depuis _seize longues années_, tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais _pour Arthur_, _pour Camelot_ et _pour Albion_. Des comptes, c'est plutôt _à moi_ qu'on en devrait ! Qui dans ce château et dans cette ville, s'est démené plus que moi ? Quel prix ont-ils payé pour leur allégeance, ceux qui me reprochent d'avoir des secrets ? Ont-ils sacrifié leur père ? Ont-ils donné leur vie ? Ont-ils empoisonné leur meilleure amie pour le bien du Royaume ?

Il saisit un plat en métal posé sur une console et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. Celui-ci fit un bruit de gong en venant heurter la paroi dure.

– Je suis fatigué ! Fatigué de _vous tous_ ! Juste une fois, je fais quelque chose _pour moi_. Pas pour Camelot. Pas pour Arthur. Pour _moi !_ Et me voilà mis au banc des accusés comme le dernier des criminels. Allez tous au Diable avec vos reproches et vos jérémiades ! Qu'ils me chassent de Camelot, si ça leur fait plaisir, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas ensuite pleurer parce que plus personne ne sera là pour prendre les coups à leur place !

Devant la fureur montante de Merlin, Gwyneth s'était peu à peu recroquevillée contre la porte. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu son compagnon dans cet état. Lui qui était la douceur même d'ordinaire, s'était transformé en bête brutale et violente. Si elle avait été moins versée en Magie, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

Brusquement, Merlin s'interrompit dans son saccage de la chambre et posa sur elle des yeux révulsés. Elle en fut terrifiée et eut du mal à réprimer un gémissement de peur.

– Sors d'ici, lança-t-il froidement.

Elle eut du mal à trouver la poignée et à s'en saisir, tant ses mains tremblaient.

– _DEHORS !_

Elle se glissa hors de la chambre telle une ombre et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs et les corridors, comme si elle avait quelque démon à ses trousses. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal. Sa gorge la brulait, comme ses yeux. Elle peinait à trouver de l'air et avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du verre pilé qui serait allé se loger dans ses poumons et dans son estomac, et dans son cœur. _Son cœur. _

Elle ne se sentit pas trébucher. Elle sut juste à un moment qu'elle avait besoin d'être soutenue. Le bras agrippé sur le rebord du puits, l'air frais du soir glissant sur ses joues et ravivant les sillons de ses larmes. Là, se croyant seule, elle se mit à pleurer tout à son aise, les épaules secouées par les sanglots.

– Gwyneth ?

La voix douce et tendre la fit pourtant sursauter. Dans les ténèbres du soir et les cheveux dans les yeux, elle eut d'abord du mal à identifier celui qui venait troubler la quiétude de son chagrin. Un rayon de lune passa à travers les nuages, éclairant brièvement le visage de l'homme qui s'agenouillait près d'elle.

– Messire Léon ?

– Je vous ai vue passer près de la salle d'armes en courant. Vous paraissiez bouleversée.

Il semblait s'inquiéter d'elle et vouloir la réconforter. Mais cela ne fit que redoubler ses larmes, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle eut honte de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant un chevalier. Surtout un homme aussi brave et noble que Messire Léon. Elle tenta bien de ravaler ses sanglots, mais elle émit pour le coup des petits hoquets ridicules qui lui faisaient davantage ressembler à une enfant prise en faute. Elle en rougit de dépit et de colère contre elle-même.

– Que vous arrive-t-il, ma Dame ? lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Dites-moi le nom du coupable, je m'en irais le châtier sur le champ.

_Ma Dame._ En presque trente ans d'existence, personne ne l'avait encore appelé « ma Dame ». Ses gestes doux et prévenants, et ses paroles mesurées et compatissantes contrastaient tellement avec ceux de Merlin, qu'elle en fut toute chamboulée.

– Je vous en prie n'en faites rien ! trouva-t-elle la force de dire. C'est ma faute… Je… Je n'ai pas vu… Je n'ai pas compris qu'il allait si mal…

Elle eut un nouvel accès de sanglots qui lui fit mettre la main sur la bouche. Léon la prit par les épaules et l'enveloppa dans son manteau.

– _Il ? _insista-t-il. Vous voulez parler de _Merlin_ ?

L'incrédulité résonnait dans le son de sa voix, faisant écho à celle qu'elle avait ressentie devant la volteface de son amant. _Amant ?_ _L'était-il toujours ?_

– Il n'est plus le même, souffla-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Sire Léon. Il a changé depuis quelque temps. Il ne s'ouvre plus à moi. Et si je fais mine de trop m'approcher, il…

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup découragée et s'effondra contre le torse enveloppé de cottes de mailles du chevalier.

– _Je l'ai perdu_, gémit-elle pitoyablement. _Je l'ai perdu._

Elle sentit se refermer convulsivement les bras de Messire Léon autour de ses épaules. Cela la réchauffa tout d'abord. Puis, elle sentit la respiration du chevalier se faire plus erratique, comme si quelque chose le rendait nerveux. Elle leva la tête vers lui, en quête d'indice. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Elle se sentit un instant chavirer. Les poils de sa barbe lui chatouillaient le menton, mais sa bouche était si douce. Et il la tenait si fort dans ses bras, qu'elle ne sentait plus le froid de la nuit autour d'elle. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il allait l'étouffer à force de la tenir serrée contre lui. Aussi se débattit-elle légèrement pour reprendre de l'air.

Léon relâcha délicatement sa prise, avant de la libérer entièrement. Gwyneth en eut presque le vertige en se sentant privée de tout soutien. Devant elle, le chevalier se confondait en excuses :

– Pardonnez-moi, c'était déplacé !... Je n'aurais jamais dû !... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !... Je vous demande mille fois pardon !... Je vous jure, ce n'était pas prémédité…

Il l'avait embrassée ! Elle en fut un moment abasourdie. Un chevalier de Camelot avait posé ses lèvres sur elle ! Elle osait à peine le croire. Puis elle se ressaisit. Des baisers, elle en avait reçu des centaines, d'hommes différents. Elle savait que ces derniers y mettaient bien souvent moins de cœur ou de sentiment que la plupart des femmes. C'était aussi naturel pour eux que de bander ou de lorgner une paire de seins.

Il n'était pas le premier, il ne serait sans doute pas le dernier. A force de vivre avec Merlin, elle en avait oublié que d'autres hommes pouvaient la désirer.

Et on lui avait souvent dit que les chevaliers avaient un faible pour les jeunes femmes en détresse. Sire Léon l'avait vue bouleversée, il s'était porté à son secours. Et comme elle s'était pratiquement jetée dans ses bras en sanglotant, il avait eu ce geste qu'à _oh combien !_ de jolies femmes en pleurs avant elle il avait déjà servi.

– Ne vous excusez pas, Messire, voulut-elle l'apaiser. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il suffit que nous sachions vous et moi qu'il n'y avait aucune signification derrière ce geste. Un instant d'égarement, voilà tout.

– Un instant d'égarement, répéta Léon comme une prière. Oui, rien d'autre. Vous êtes la femme de mon ami, je ne saurais vous éloigner ou vous soustraire à lui de quelques manières que ce fut.

– Je le sais, bafouilla-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de cœur plus noble que le vôtre. Merlin m'en fait sans cesse l'éloge. Je vous en prie Messire, ne vous torturez pas pour si peu de chose.

Léon se redressa roidement, lui jetant un regard malheureux qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, sans qu'elle soit certaine de comprendre pourquoi.

– Je ferais mieux de partir, dit-il. Je dois bientôt prendre mon poste à la vigie. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien, ma Dame.

Elle hocha lentement la tête pour lui signifier sa dénégation, puis il partit dans un mouvement de cape en direction du château, sans même oser se retourner vers elle.

L'éclat de Merlin ne manqua pas de faire écho dans tout le château, bien que Gwytneth n'y soit pas pour grand-chose. Seulement, tous de pierres et épais que soient les murs, ils ne pouvaient contenir une fureur comme la sienne. Bien sûr ses propos furent rapportés, déformés, au point que certains commencèrent même à murmurer que peut-être on avait accordé trop de crédits au Magicien et qu'à présent ce dernier se croyait intouchable. Mieux valait peut-être s'en débarrasser. L'exile peut-être ? Quoique certains courtisans ne fussent franchement à l'aise avec l'idée qu'on laisse un mage de la trempe de Merlin se balader en toute quiétude dans la nature.

Arthur entendait leurs propos et cela le révulsait. Il était hors de question pour lui de punir l'Enchanteur, de quelques manières que ce soit. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait commis aucun acte répréhensible qui justifiait une condamnation. Ensuite, parce qu'au fond de lui, le Roi sentait que les reproches de Merlin étaient justifiés.

Une fois sa colère retombée, Arthur s'était rappelé des épreuves que son ami avait dû endurer au cours des dernières années. Comme il ne s'était jamais plaint, qu'en dépit de tout il avait poursuivi sa tâche sans jamais baisser les bras, tous avaient finis par le croire insensible. Or ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Merlin encaissait en silence, voilà tout.

Arthur le savait pourtant. Depuis la mort de Gaius et ce fameux jour où il avait vu son ami jeter des cailloux dans la rivière avant de s'effondrer, puis de se ressaisir à la minute où il avait entendu quelqu'un d'autre arriver. Depuis ce moment-là, le Haut Roi avait redouté que la prochaine épreuve ne soit celle de trop pour le Magicien. Et, quoiqu'il se soit passé durant sa longue absence, cela avait provoqué une fêlure en lui, dont il ne parvenait pas à guérir. Arthur aurait pu accepter de ne rien savoir, s'il n'avait pas vu à quel point cela affectait son ami.

Un matin, deux jours après son retour, on vint lui rapporter que Merlin n'était plus dans ses appartements. Le seigneur Keu proposa d'organiser immédiatement des recherches, mais le Roi s'y opposa, assurant que ce serait en pure perte. Mais il eut du mal à masquer sa frustration. Avant de se rappeler l'expression de pure douleur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Merlin lorsqu'il avait évoqué le corps de Morgane reposant dans le caveau royal.

Mu par une intuition, il se dirigea vers les souterrains du château à la première occasion. Là, il n'eut guère longtemps à chercher, car Merlin se trouvait exactement à l'endroit soupçonné.

Agenouillé devant la tombe de Morgane, où il était recueilli depuis plus d'une heure, Merlin dialoguait silencieusement avec la morte.

– Je croyais que ce serait _simple_… Je croyais… que je pourrais la laisser là-bas, et m'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la minute où je lui ai dit « au revoir », j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait une dague dans l'estomac. Et à chaque pas supplémentaire, je la sentais s'enfoncer davantage.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

– Je savais… qu'en m'engageant auprès d'Arthur, en faisant le vœu de le servir et de le protéger quoiqu'il advienne… je renonçais à beaucoup de choses… Seulement… je n'avais pas pris conscience de ce que cela représentait, jusqu'à ce que je la tienne dans mes bras. Je suis pris Morgane… Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège. Je ne peux pas vivre avec elle. Je ne peux vivre sans elle. J'ai garanti l'émergence d'Albion. Je lui ai apporté un Roi, un ordre et une justice… Mais pour mon propre sort… je ne peux rien faire. Je suis condamné à regarder mon propre bonheur s'épanouir loin de moi,… en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais m'en saisir.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'Arthur se glisser dans son dos. Sans dire un mot, son Souverain s'agenouilla près de lui et contempla silencieusement le visage du gisant à l'effigie de Morgane.

– C'est drôle, dit-il dans un soupir, comme dans la Mort nous paraissons nous révéler à nous même. Tu l'as déjà remarqué ?

Merlin n'osait pas croiser son regard, de peur qu'il n'y lise trop de choses.

– Les plus courageux se mettent à trembler. Les lâches font front sans défaillir. Certains impies se mettent même à prier…

Il sentait maintenant les yeux d'Arthur posés sur lui. C'était comme si le soleil lui-même avait brusquement braqué toute sa lumière sur sa personne.

– Et ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir se révèlent dans toute leur innocence.

Arthur ne supportait plus de voir son ami aussi malheureux.

– Nul n'a fait plus que toi, dit-il, pour le Royaume _et pour moi_. J'ignore si je pourrais jamais un jour rembourser la moitié de la dette que j'ai envers toi. Depuis le temps que je combats à tes côtés, je devrais savoir que chaque chose que tu fais, tu le fais pour une bonne raison. Et je ne devrais pas te questionner comme le dernier des renégats sur tes agissements…

– Tu ne devrais pas _avoir_ à le faire, Arthur.

– Non, en effet. Je dois avoir pleinement confiance en toi. Si au bout de tout ce temps je n'y arrive pas, c'est que je ne suis pas digne de ton dévouement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

– Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est… Tu as _le droit_ d'avoir des secrets, Merlin. Mais je t'en conjure, ne te ferme pas à ceux qui t'aiment et qui ne demandent qu'à t'aider. C'est ainsi que mon père a basculé, et je ne supporterais pas de te voir emprunter la même voie.

Merlin hocha silencieusement la tête, le visage grave et bouleversé.

– Je tacherais de m'en rappeler, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– Aussi je ne te poserais qu'une question, une seule. Et je te demande d'y répondre sincèrement. Je te fais grâce du reste et te promets que nous n'aborderons plus jamais le sujet ensuite. Es-tu d'accord ?

– Oui. Posez votre question, Sire ?

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant lui parler avec autant de distance.

– As-tu tué Morgane ?

– Non, répondit Merlin catégorique. Je suis juste arrivé trop tard pour la sauver.

Et Arthur vit des larmes silencieuses glisser sur les joues pâles de son ami. Il prit conscience d'une chose qui lui rendit plus amère encore leur dispute : Merlin aussi pleurait une amie, la jeune femme qui s'était rendue complice de toutes ses luttes contre le despotisme d'Uther, celle qui s'était jointe à lui pour défendre son petit village contre les brigands, la malheureuse victime qu'il avait sacrifiée sur l'autel du bien commun.

Le Mage fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite : il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son Roi et pleura tout son soul. Il pleura pour sa Mère, pour Gaius et pour Morgane. Pour Lancelot aussi, pour William, pour son Père… Pour tous les êtres qu'il avait aimés, pour tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenu et qu'il avait abandonnés. Et Arthur ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le laissa soulager sa peine et sa frustration. Et même une fois que les larmes du Magicien furent taries, ils demeurèrent encore l'un contre l'autre, se soutenant en silence.

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plait ? Pour m'aider à trouver l'inspiration et à rester motiver *.*


	33. Chapter 33

_Je m'étais dit que j'allais attendre d'avoir un nombre confortable de chapitre d'avance pour publier, mais comme en ce moment l'écriture se fait capricieuse... Je soupçonne les perso d'avoir flairé que j'allais les précipiter dans de nouvelles embrouilles, et du coup ils font tout pour me ralentir. Bon, y a ça, et puis le stage et le boulot que je dois rendre à ma directrice de mémoire lundi n'aident pas. ^^'_

_Mais assez parlé de ma vie ! Parlons plutôt de celle de Gwyneth. Cette pauvre Gwyneth qui depuis une bonne dizaine de chapitres doit se farcir un Merlin soupe-au-lait qui n'en a pas fini de la laisser tombée comme une vieille chaussette pour allé courir la pampa avec Arthur, ou Morgane, ou Mélusine... Bref, j'ai estimé que son calvaire avait assez duré à cette brave jeune druidesse et qu'il était tant qu'elle touche la récompense de ses bons et loyaux services aux seins de Camelot. Je vais pas m'étaler davantage, je crois qu'à ce stade vous avez tous une idée de la suite. ;)_

_EncreDeClavier45 : Arthur soupçonner quelque chose ? On n'en pas encore là. Mais Merlin va adopter un comportement de plus en plus étrange, notamment parce qu'il va pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'aller voir Mélu dans son pensionnat. ;)_

**Roussette** : Oui, un jour Arthur saura la vérité. TOUTE la vérité. Mais en même temps, faut bien entretenir le mystère. On fait pas tenir 12 ans d'union officieuse en étant totalement franc et honnête. xp

lele-35 : Je sais que j'y suis allé fort avec Merlin. Mais il avait besoin de vider son sac le pauvre choupi. 12 ans qu'il se bat pour que Camelot et Arthur tiennent debout. Et voilà que quand il croit pouvoir enfin prendre sa retraite, de nouveaux problèmes lui tombent dessus. *Quoi "ma faute" ?*

**lacolombe591** : En attendant plus d'actions, j'espère que cet interlude te plaira.

**Sabrinabella** : Mais Arthur peine à concevoir que Merlin puisse avoir un autre centre d'intérêt que lui, lui et encore lui. XD

**Miss Petrovska** : Si Katie avait eu le rôle Snow White, je serais allé voir le film. Mais contrairement à la Kristen, elle couche pas pour réussir. XP J'aime pas Kristen Stewart ! **è_é**

Et bien vu, la comparaison entre le pétage de plomb de Merlin et celui de Harry. Y a de ça en effet. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de vider leur sac, après avoir vécu des moments pénibles. A vrai dire, ça a été Gwyneth comme ç'aurait pu Gwen, Gauvain, Keu ou n'importe quel clanpin qui l'aurait regardé de travers. Il était prêt à exploser, il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un allume la mèche.

**AnthaRosa** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Mélu est une guerrière, comme sa maman. Elle se laisse pas abattre comme ça. Et l'avantage qu'elle a sur Morganer, c'est qu'elle est bien entourée. Et même si son papa vient pas la voir souvent, il s'assure qu'elle ne manque de rien.

**Julie Winchester** : Merlin va présenter des excuses à Gwyneth et Gwyneth va enfin pouvoir passer à autres choses ;)

* * *

Dame Gwyneth

Après quelques semaines, le calme revint au sein de la citadelle. Merlin parvint peu à peu à réfréner les élans de son cœur meurtri par l'absence de Mélusine. Mais quoi que cette séparation lui coûte, il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Cacher la vérité à Arthur, ainsi qu'à tous ses plus proches amis, n'était pas non plus une situation agréable, mais elle était nécessaire. Moins de gens savaient pour l'existence de sa fille, moins grand était le péril pour sa fragile existence.

Parfois, Merlin se disait qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même pour Arthur et tous ses compagnons : les mener dans un lieu sûr, où le temps et les ambitions des hommes n'avaient aucune prise. Mais il s'admonestait aussitôt que c'était un rêve absurde. Le Haut Roi, pas plus que sa Cour, n'aurait eu sa place à Brocéliande, ou dans un tout autre lieu du même acabit.

Non. La place d'Arthur était à Albion, où il devait gouverner et faire régner l'équité. Et son rôle à lui, Merlin, était de faire en sorte que ce règne dure le plus longtemps possible et qu'aucune force maléfique n'y porte la moindre corruption.

Mais l'Enchanteur ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, trop de deuils avaient jalonné son existence au cours des derniers jours. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : assurer le sursis d'Albion et mener une vie de famille était tout simplement incompatible. Et imposer ce style de vie à une compagne était cruel et égoïste. Ce fut pourquoi, dès qu'il retrouva un semblant de sérénité, il alla trouver Gwyneth.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la druidesse passait de plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Gwen et de Dame Maggie. Si la complicité et l'amitié entre la Reine et sa suivante n'étaient plus à prouver, les deux jeunes femmes avaient su faire une place à l'épouse du chevalier Gauvain. Si le fort tempérament de Margareth contrastait avec la nature calme et réservée de ses deux compagnes, la maternité l'avait beaucoup adoucie. Et elles ne s'en rejoignaient pas moins sur leur esprit d'indépendance et leur force de caractère. A elles trois, la Reine et ses deux amies formaient un trio de charme qui apportait à la Cour de Camelot le raffinement et la sérénité qui lui avaient cruellement manqué depuis la mort de la reine Ygerne, près d'une trentaine d'années plus tôt.

Mais depuis quelques temps, la sérénité avait déserté le cœur de Gwyneth. La jeune femme avait vu son compagnon changer au fil du temps. Du jeune homme doux et attentionné qu'elle avait aimé, il était devenu plus distant et taciturne. Cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Ils n'avaient plus de rapports intimes depuis près d'un an. Pourtant Gwyneth s'accrochait, en dépit de la fin qu'elle sentait proche. Si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait probablement rompu la première. Seulement voilà, malgré son apparente frivolité, la jeune druidesse faisait partie de ses gens incapables de mettre fin à une relation, même lorsqu'il était évident que celle-ci n'avait plus le moindre avenir.

Ce fut pourquoi, même après les jours difficiles qu'ils avaient vécus, elle fut encore compréhensive avec Merlin lorsqu'il vint la retrouver.

– Je suis désolée pour les paroles blessantes que je t'ai dites l'autre jour. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, c'était vraiment injuste de ma part.

– Non, s'il te plait…

Merlin avait retrouvé un peu de sa douceur passée et lui parla très calmement, avec des gestes tendres et des yeux chagrinés.

– Quoi que tu aies pu dire ou faire, dit-il, rien ne justifie la manière dont je t'ai traitée. Dont je te traite depuis quatre ans. Sans que tu n'émettes la moindre plainte ou le plus petit reproche.

Il l'avait attirée contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux. Comme il le faisait autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore proches l'un et l'autre.

– Je t'ai fait assez de mal comme ça, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Il est temps que je te rende ta liberté.

Gwyneth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle voulait profiter une dernière fois de l'étreinte des bras de Merlin, avant d'y renoncer définitivement.

– J'aurais dû m'y attendre, dit-elle d'une voix amère mais résignée. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer. Que le grand Merlin se contente d'une petite paysanne, lorsque toutes les grandes sorcières et même les dames de la noblesse rêveraient de t'avoir comme compagnon. Mais à quoi je pensais…

– Non, Gwyneth ! Tu te trompes. Je suis né paysan et je n'en éprouve aucune honte. Pas plus que je n'en aurais si ma compagne était dans la même condition. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ma décision. Les moments que j'ai passés avec toi ont été merveilleux,…

– Mais ?

– Il y a dans ma vie… des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun contrôle…

– Comme nous tous !

– Mais qui ne vous empêchent pas pour autant d'être francs et honnêtes. D'être libres !

Et quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de Merlin lorsqu'il prononça ce dernier mot.

– La vérité Gwyneth, c'est que ma vie ne m'appartient pas. Elle est faite de secrets et de complots qui me font parfois peur à moi-même. Et je ne suis même pas libre de t'en livrer la moitié. Si nous nous unissions l'un à l'autre, je ne pourrais jamais être complètement à toi. Il y aurait toujours une part de moi que tu ne connaitrais pas. Peut-être qu'au début, tu trouverais ça excitant. Mais très vite, tu me détesterais de garder tous ces secrets pour moi et de ne rien partager avec toi. Tu mérites un compagnon sur lequel tu pourrais entièrement compter. Pas un homme qui partirait, dès que le vent tourne, dans un lieu inconnu, sans te dire ce qu'il y fait, ni pourquoi il y va.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les deux sorciers de Camelot se séparèrent. La nouvelle ne manqua pas d'engendrer des commentaires, parfois fort indiscrets.

– Moi, je dis qu'il y a une histoire de femme là-dessous, avança un jour Gauvain après une matinée intensive d'entrainement.

– Tu veux dire… que Merlin fréquenterait une autre femme ? demanda Elyan distraitement.

– Bah, évidemment ! Pas Gwyneth ! Enfin, j'espère… Parce que la seule qu'elle fréquente en dehors de la Reine… c'est la mienne.

– Ca ne ressemble pas à Merlin, commenta Perceval.

– Bah. Un homme reste un homme, qu'il soit magicien ou paysan.

– Cela veut-il dire que je dois te faire surveiller ?

La voix de Maggie fit sursauter Gauvain. La jeune femme s'était glissée sur l'aire d'entrainement, portant dans ses bras le petit Yvain, qui mâchouillait consciencieusement son hochet en bois.

– C'est une façon de parler, se rattrapa aussitôt le chevalier, en prenant à son tour son fils dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, le bambin se mit en devoir de chiffonner les pans de la cape écarlate de son père avec ses petites menottes. Et tiens ! S'il arrivait à attraper la chaîne qui pendait à son cou, ce serait encore mieux !

– Tu sais bien que tu es la seule femme de ma vie désormais ? ajouta Gauvain en gratifiant sa jeune épouse de son plus beau sourire nigaud.

– Comment Gwyneth vit-elle la séparation ? demanda ingénument Elyan à Margareth.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

– Sa Gracieuse Majesté, la Reine Guenièvre, m'a appris il y a peu, qu'une loi tacite interdit aux femmes de révéler à d'autres les secrets qu'elles se livrent entre elles. En particulier, si les tierces personnes concernées sont des hommes.

– Tu n'as quand même pas de secret pour le père de ton fils ? lança Gauvain en rapprochant la tête d'Yvain de la sienne. Je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est pas contraire aux lois du mariage.

– Et moi, je suis le frère de la Reine, se défendit Elyan. J'ai bien le droit d'être dans la confidence.

– Moi, je suis personne, répliqua Perceval. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand même.

Maggie haussa un sourcil. Décidément, pour ce qui était d'échanger les derniers potins, les chevaliers faisaient concurrence aux soubrettes du château.

– Je vous dirais seulement qu'elle le vit plutôt bien, lâcha-t-elle, après une demi-minute à regarder ses compagnons mariner. En vérité, elle sentait venir la fin depuis quelques temps…

– Ca confirme ma théorie, s'entêta Gauvain. Je suis sûr que Merlin voyait une autre femme.

Maggie riposta en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

– Mêle-toi donc de ce qui te regarde.

Le groupe riait de bon cœur, lorsque Léon s'approcha à son tour.

– Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les quatre ?

– Oh, rien, répondit Elyan. On prenait de nouvelles de Gwyneth.

– Pourquoi ? Elle est souffrante ? s'inquiéta le premier lieutenant d'Arthur.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Dame Margareth. Juste un peu chagrinée.

– Merlin a encore été incorrect avec elle ?

Pour un peu, ses compagnons auraient cru percevoir de la colère et de l'indignation dans sa voix. Et à bien y réfléchir, le fait qu'il s'inquiète autant de la suivante de la Reine n'était pas commun non plus. D'habitude, Messire Léon était de ceux qui se tenaient éloignés des ragots.

– Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par incorrect, répliqua Maggie. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas un coup dur pour Gwyneth, mais il vaut mieux qu'il lui ait rendu sa liberté, plutôt que de la laisser mariner indéfiniment…

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Enfin, Léon ! s'exclama Perceval. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

– Merlin et Gwyneth ont rompu leur relation amoureuse, compléta Elyan.

– Quoi ? bondit le chevalier. Vous en êtes sûr ?

– En tout cas, répondit Gauvain, ça l'est pour les deux principaux intéressés. Pas plus tard qu'hier, Merlin m'a affirmé que c'était définitivement terminé. Officiellement, Gwyneth est libre comme l'air.

Léon n'ajouta rien à cette remarque et tourna les talons, marchant d'un pas pressé vers le château.

– Mais où court-il comme ça ? s'étonna Elyan.

– Et qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? ajouta Perceval.

– Oh, trois fois rien, commenta Gauvain. Il vient d'apprendre que le daim1 qu'il convoitait a été relâché…

* * *

Léon était épris de Gwyneth depuis longtemps. Depuis la bataille dans la forêt de Camelot, lors de laquelle la jeune femme lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il avait sauvé la sienne(2). Cependant, lorsque Gwyneth et Merlin avaient commencé à se fréquenter, le chevalier avait choisi de taire ses sentiments. Par courtoisie envers son ami, et parce qu'il s'était dit que, puisque les deux jeunes gens étaient de la même nature, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de briser cette idylle pour satisfaire un désir personnel.

Mais lorsque, du jour au lendemain, Merlin interrompit cette liaison – pour des raisons qui restaient inconnues – Léon s'était repris à espérer que peut-être la jeune sorcière n'était pas totalement indifférente à sa personne. Le chevalier avait alors entrepris une cour timide auprès de la jeune femme. Ses débuts avaient été aussi maladroits qu'attendrissants pour son entourage. Certes, Gwyneth était charmée par la personnalité de Sire Léon, qui pouvait être un guerrier brave et courageux autant qu'un homme courtois et délicat. Mais la jeune femme avait souvent du mal à interpréter les attitudes du chevalier. Habituée qu'elle était aux manières directes des paysans et des hommes du peuple, les demi-silences et les sourires gênés de Léon la laissaient perplexe.

Les deux tourtereaux auraient pu passer le reste de leur vie à se tourner autour sans jamais se toucher, si Merlin n'avait décidé d'y mettre bon ordre. Ainsi, Sire Léon trouva un allié inattendu en la personne de son ancien rival. Discrètement, le Sorcier aiguilla l'amoureux transi sur les déclarations à faire à la jeune femme, le choix des petits présents à lui faire, les propositions de promenades susceptibles de l'intéresser. Grâce aux conseils de Merlin, Léon fit d'énormes progrès. Que Gwyneth ait eu conscience ou non du rôle que jouait son ancien amant dans les avancées du nouveau, en tout cas elle n'en laissa rien transparaitre et se laissa franchement séduire par le chevalier.

Au point, qu'au bout d'une année, avant les fêtes du printemps, Sire Léon demanda à Arthur l'autorisation officielle d'épouser la jeune femme. Ce que le Roi s'empressa de lui donner, avec toute sa bénédiction et ses plus vifs vœux de bonheur.

Pour la cérémonie, Gwyneth insista pour rester le plus simple possible. Pourtant Gwen était prête à faire des folies pour célébrer les noces de son amie.

– Autant de fastes pour une simple servante, répliquait calmement la jeune femme, c'est ridicule !

– Mais tu ne seras bientôt plus une servante ! protesta Guenièvre. Par ce mariage, tu entres de plein pied dans la noblesse. Rends-toi compte ! Tu seras bientôt une _Dame de la Cour_ !

– Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'épouse Léon ! Je n'ai jamais envisagé autre chose qu'une cérémonie sobre pour mes noces, même du temps où j'étais petite fille. Quelque chose de discret, sans chichi, entourée de ma famille et de mes amis. Et sûrement pas d'une armée d'inconnus, drapés dans des vêtements d'or et d'argent, qui me feraient de grands sourires, en pensant par-devers que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux.

Maggie se joignit bien évidemment à l'opinion de la fiancée. Et pour Léon, le seul fait d'épouser sa belle druidesse suffisait à son bonheur. Il n'y eut donc qu'une cérémonie toute simple : des vœux échangés en pleine nature, dans une prairie non loin du village d'enfance de la jeune mariée, en présence d'invités triés sur le volet : les parents et le frère adoptifs de Gwyneth, les gens de son village, ceux de Camelot les plus proches du jeune couple – Gauvain, Margareth, Perceval, Elyan, Arthur, Guenièvre et Merlin – ainsi qu'Anamarellys et Lupius, venus spécialement pour l'occasion.

Toutes modestes que furent les festivités, elles n'en furent pas moins joyeuses. A commencer par les jeunes mariés qui irradiaient de bonheur. Une joie qu'ils communiquèrent à leurs amis. Même si par moment, Ana coulait vers Merlin ce qui semblait être un regard de reproches.

Les unions semblaient vouloir s'enchainer depuis quelques temps, au sein de la confrérie des chevaliers. Si bien qu'on se mit à lancer des paris pour savoir qui serait le prochain, parmi ces éminents guerriers, à se passer la corde au cou. Sire Elyan était en tête de liste dans les conjonctures : guerrier accompli, homme courtois, frère de la Reine… Qui pouvait rêver meilleur parti ? A ces remarques, le principal intéressé répliquait par la plaisanterie. Lui qui était né fils d'un modeste forgeron et qui pendant longtemps n'avait pas eu d'autre perspective d'avenir que celle d'aventurier sans fortune, se retrouvait la proie des meilleurs familles de toute l'île d'Albion, qui voyaient en lui le moyen de se rapprocher du pouvoir central.

A la demande expresse de son beau-frère, Elyan veillait à demeurer discret et courtois envers le troupeau de ses « soupirantes », mais gardait ses distances et surtout ne s'avisait jamais de faire la moindre promesse en l'air. Un compliment, une déclaration faite dans un moment d'ivresse, et il risquait fort de se retrouver avec une demande de légitimation en bonne et due forme avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Arthur de son côté, avait bien d'autres soucis que de marier ses chevaliers, bien que les notables lui faisaient souvent remarquer que les unions matrimoniales étaient un excellant moyen stratégique d'assurer la pérennité d'un royaume. Ce à quoi le Haut Roi répondait qu'il n'était pas marieuse, encore moins une mère-maquerelle, et qu'il estimait assez ses hommes pour les laisser gérer leurs vies privées comme ils l'entendaient.

* * *

Un soir, alors qu'il prenait l'air sur l'une des terrasses du château, Merlin vint le rejoindre, prétextant vouloir profiter de la clarté exceptionnelle qu'offrait la pleine lune pour observer les étoiles. Arthur avait bien remarqué que, depuis son retour, son Enchanteur développait un intérêt prononcé pour tout ce qui touchait à la nature et au monde sauvage. Lorsqu'il lui en fit la remarque, ce dernier argua qu'il avait toujours été passionné par les sciences naturelles. N'avait-il pas potassé tous les ouvrages de Gaius traitant du sujet ? Si Arthur s'en rendait seulement compte maintenant, c'était simplement qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux centres d'intérêts de son ami par le passé.

– Ou devrais-je dire, ajouta Merlin, les quelques rares que je pouvais m'octroyer. Vu que les neuf dixièmes de mon temps t'étaient entièrement consacrés.

Arthur fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Tu ne pourrais pas avoir des passe-temps ordinaires ? soupira-t-il.

– Comme quoi ? Boire à la taverne et courtiser toutes les femmes de Camelot, nobles et roturières confondues ? Je laisse ça à tes chevaliers. Ils y sont bien plus doués que moi.

– Pas tous ! argua le Roi. Gauvain affirme que ses nouvelles responsabilités de père de famille lui ont pris ce qui lui restait de liberté.

Merlin crut percevoir une pointe d'envie dans le ton de sa voix. La nouvelle était tombée ce matin : Dame Gwyneth attendait un heureux événement. Après avoir tergiversé pendant des années, Léon ne perdait décidément plus de temps ! Cela avait évidemment excité toute la Cour. Depuis qu'Arthur était couronné Haut Roi d'Albion, ce serait le deuxième enfant qui naîtrait au sein du prestigieux ordre des chevaliers de Camelot. Un signe de bénédiction pour les uns : la relève était déjà assurée. Un nouveau sujet de médisance pour les autres : Guenièvre était Reine depuis maintenant neuf ans et pas une seule étincelle de vie n'avait encore germée dans son ventre. De quoi exciter la rancœur des courtisans qui estimaient toujours qu'elle n'avait pas sa place sur le trône. Même si de plus en plus de voix s'élevaient pour défendre la Reine.

– N'as-tu jamais songé au mariage, Merlin ? demanda distraitement Arthur.

– L'idée ne m'a même jamais effleuré, répondit sincèrement le Magicien. D'ailleurs, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt…

– Tu mésestimes l'Amour ?

Le Roi lui jeta un regard curieux.

– Au contraire, je l'estime beaucoup trop, Arthur. Si bien que lorsque je me heurte à la réalité, celle-ci me déçoit irrémédiablement.

– Peut-être devrais-tu revoir tes exigences à la baisse.

– Si c'était si simple…

Merlin soupira. Il préférait éviter de penser à ces choses-là. Cela lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois. A une époque, il avait vaguement envisagé de faire sa vie avec Gwyneth. Mais il lui avait vite paru évident qu'il y aurait toujours trop de choses qu'il ne pourrait pas partager avec elle. Morgane ? Même après qu'ils aient fait la paix, cela lui avait paru difficile à concevoir. Ils partageaient _trop_ de choses : trop de ressentiments, trop de non-dits, trop de douleurs aussi. Pourtant, la Sorcière occuperait toujours une place à part dans son cœur et sa mémoire. Ne lui avait-elle pas donné un enfant ? Une fille qu'il ne regarderait jamais grandir, qui ferait probablement sa vie sans lui, mais néanmoins un être de sa chair et de son sang. Morgane et lui, à jamais unis en cette petite créature… Qui l'eut cru ?

– N'as-tu donc jamais été amoureux ?

La question d'Arthur l'avait brusquement fait sursauter.

– En quoi cela te regarde ?

– Allons… Tu connais tout de mon histoire d'amour avec Guenièvre, du début à la fin. J'ai bien le droit d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce chapitre à ton sujet.

_Amoureux_ ? Que désignait ce terme en vérité ? Etre amoureux, s'il s'en référait à ce qu'il avait observé entre Arthur et Gwen, c'était être prêt à tout pour l'être aimé : renoncer à soi, à sa destiné, à ses ambitions, à ses responsabilités, pour ne plus vivre que pour elle…

– J'ai été amoureux, dit-il dans un murmure. Une fois.

– Avant ou après ton arrivée à Camelot ?

– Après.

– Oh… souffla Arthur, soudain excité. Je la connaissais ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Une fille de la taverne ? Une servante du château ? Quand même pas Morgane ?

– Non ! Elle n'est restée que brièvement à Camelot, expliqua Merlin. Ca a été très rapide.

– Mais c'était assez sérieux pour que tu sois épris…

– Au point que j'ai même envisagé de tout quitter pour m'enfuir avec elle.

– Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?

– Elle est morte.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur Arthur.

– _Morte_, répéta-t-il. Comment ?

– Arthur, soupira Merlin, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en parler.

Mais quand le Roi avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'y faire renoncer. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Merlin. Et depuis que ce dernier lui était revenu, Arthur avait tendance à se comporter comme un mari jaloux. Non pas qu'il suspecta son ami de quoi que ce soit. Seulement, il lui était de plus en plus intolérable de ne pas _tout_ savoir sur Merlin. Si bien que lorsqu'il entrevoyait une brèche dans les discours du Magicien, il s'y engouffrait immédiatement.

Et il se mit à le harceler de question : Comment elle s'appelait ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Etait-elle jolie ? C'était une servante ? Une paysanne ? La fille d'un commerçant ? Où s'étaient-ils rencontrés ?...

– C'était une druidesse, lâcha finalement Merlin, à bout de patience. La toute première fois où je l'ai vue, elle était enfermée dans une cage. Un chasseur de prime l'avait capturée et ramenée à Camelot, dans le but de la livrer à la Justice du Roi.

Arthur s'était tu, suspendu aux lèvres de son ami, en attente de la suite.

– A la minute où je l'ai vue… poursuivit Merlin. Je ne sais pas trop… C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans la rue. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, elle était couverte de suif, des chaines aux chevilles et aux poignets. Et… ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, et ils semblaient me fixer avec une telle intensité,… avec avidité. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Peut-être parce qu'elle était enchainée et que j'étais dehors, et qu'au fond de moi je savais que l'inverse aurait très bien pu être… Mais le soir-même, je me suis glissé près de sa cage… et je l'ai libérée.

Au fil de son récit, Merlin sentit son cœur s'emballer, tel un oiseau voulant s'échapper de sa cage. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait faire une révélation douloureuse à son Roi. D'autant qu'il sentait sur lui le regard d'Arthur qui ne le lâchait pas.

– Je l'ai cachée dans les galeries souterraines du château, pendant trois nuits. Je volais de la nourriture pour elle…

Arthur aussi était de plus en plus agité par les révélations de Merlin, qui réveillaient dans son esprit des souvenirs lointains.

– Ce que j'ignorais à ce moment-là,… C'est que des années auparavant, le fils d'une sorcière l'avait agressée. Elle s'était défendue et l'avait tué. Pour se venger, la mère de cet homme l'avait alors maudite. La nuit, à minuit, elle se changeait en bête féroce et attaquait des innocents…

Devant les yeux du Roi, passa alors l'image d'une jeune femme, tordue de douleur, dont le corps se métamorphosait progressivement en un énorme fauve aux ailes noires.

– Elle s'appelait Freya, acheva Merlin dans un soupir.

_Une femme se tenait devant eux, émergée jusqu'aux hanches dans l'eau. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs et leur souriait amicalement à eux deux. Son visage n'était pas inconnu à Arthur, seulement il ne parvenait pas à la resituer._

– _Arthur, déclara Merlin, je te présente une __**très grande**__ amie à moi, la Dame du Lac et la nouvelle Reine d'Avalon : Freya._

Un lourd silence suivit cette dernière déclaration. Les paroles martelaient l'esprit d'Arthur comme des gouttes de pluie sur une vitre.

_J'ignore si je pourrais un jour rembourser la moitié de la dette que j'ai envers toi._

A l'automne, Gwyneth mit au monde un garçon. Ses parents le nommèrent Galaad.

* * *

1 Clin d'œil à Roussette ;)

2 Voir _Le Fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 7.


	34. Chapter 34

_Je crois que mes publications se font plus irrégulières ces derniers temps... Désolée ^^'. C'est principalement dû à un défaut d'organisation. Et puis je me demande parfois, si ça vous intéresse encore. ^^ L'action s'est pas mal ralentie au cours de ces derniers chapitres. Faut bien que les personnages respirent un peu et profitent des fruits de leur efforts. Vous devriez en profiter vous aussi, parce que quand je vais me réveiller, ça va faire mal *rire sadique*_

_Je remercie ma fidèle beta, Shima-chan, qui malgré un nouveau boulot qui lui prend tout son temps, répond toujours présente._

_Et à mes chers/chères revieweurs/weuses !_

**Julie Winchester : dans les versions les plus courantes, le couple royal reste sans enfant, mais il existe certains écrits qui leur prête un fils. Hélas ! mort (assez connement, faut bien le dire -') avant d'avoir pu succédé à son père et Arthur meurt donc sans héritier (on ne remplace pas l'irremplaçable). Et Dans la légende, Galaad est le fils de Lancelot et d'Helen la fille du roi pêcheur (qui avait pris l'apparence de Guenièvre pour séduire le chevalier). Galaad est surnommé "le Pur", il découvre le Graal et est le seul chevalier assez valeureux pour s'assoir dans le siège périlleux. **

**Miss Petrovska : Il fallait bien qu'Arthur sache un jour qui était la fameuse Dame du Lac. ;) Mais que pouvait-il ajouter après ça ? Je vais pas m'étendre sur Kristen Stewart, sinon je risque de devenir grossière. Mais je plussois : Katie aurait fait une rivale bien plus convaincante pour Charlize.**

**EncreDeClavier45 : Oooooh ! C'est Mordred le fils incestueux de Morgane et Arthur. Ca oblige à voir leur relation différemment dans la série du coup. ;)**

**Roussette : hihihi ! Merlin la Jonquille ! Il pourrait en faire son emblème. :D**

**Sabrinabella : Non, Ana ne dira rien. Elle voit bien que Gwyneth est heureuse avec Léon. **

* * *

Dans l'amère douceur des beaux jours

Gwen avait été exaltée par la montée en grade de son ancienne suivante. Depuis longtemps, la Reine avait développée pour Gwyneth une tendresse et une amitié particulières. Elle qui s'était retrouvée un temps isolée au milieu des dames de haute naissance de la Cour, avoir à ses côtés une jeune femme qui avait suivi le même parcours qu'elle l'aidait à se sentir moins seule. Et elle devait bien admettre que Léon et Gwyneth formait un très beau couple, même si elle avait longtemps espéré que Merlin serait celui qui donnerait un véritable rang social à son amie. Mais, après réflexion, le Magicien n'était peut-être pas un si bon parti. Son influence au sein du Royaume, il la devait essentiellement à l'attachement d'Arthur et à ses talents magiques. Certes, il n'en était que plus précieux, mais ses prérogatives ne valaient que pour lui. Et de fait, il était un compagnon plutôt instable, guère enviable pour une jeune femme.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir, Léon était un bien meilleur choix pour Gwyneth. Il était sage, calme et respecté. Et surtout, il contemplait sa jeune épouse avec tendresse et admiration. Deux sentiments que la druidesse lui rendait au centuple. Elle qui ne se serait jamais imaginée en femme de chevalier, encore moins d'un homme aussi noble et bon que Sire Léon.

Et quand la grossesse de Gwyneth fut attestée, le premier réflexe de Guenièvre fut bien sûr d'être heureuse pour ses deux amis. Mais progressivement, l'envie l'emporta sur la joie. Brusquement, elle prit conscience qu'elle-même n'attendait toujours pas de bébé. Après neuf ans de mariage !

Elle s'était bien crue plusieurs fois enceinte au cours des quatre années de guerre qui avaient fait rage à Albion. Mais hélas, peu importe le retard que prenaient ses menstruations, il y avait toujours un matin où le sang rouge sur ses draps venait briser ses espoirs. Jamais Gaius ne lui avait autant manqué que durant cette période où elle aurait voulu s'en remettre autant à l'ami qu'à l'expert médical pour calmer ses angoisses. Heureusement, elle avait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupations pour ne pas se focaliser dessus.

Cependant, lors des derniers mois, lorsque Maggie, enceinte jusqu'au cou, avait été confiée à ses bons soins, tandis que leurs époux respectifs étaient partis au combat, et que Gwyneth elle-même avait déserté le château pour rejoindre Merlin, Gwen avait d'abord craint que sa frustration ne soit une source de tension entre elle et la future mère. Mais c'était sans connaître Margareth et son art consommé de pester après sa grossesse, affirmant que c'était bien là une machination de la Nature à l'encontre des femmes, qu'il n'y avait de pire état dans l'existence et que les récits enjoués qu'en faisaient les femmes expérimentées à leurs consœurs néophytes n'étaient que pures foutaises.

– J'ai l'impression d'être enflée comme si j'avais été piquée par cent frelons, râlait en permanence Maggie, j'ai envie d'aller aux latrines toutes les dix minutes et le bébé n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pieds…

Par moment, la jeune dame parvenait presque à convaincre la Reine qu'elle était la plus chanceuse des femmes, parce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais porté d'enfant. La principale récrimination de Margareth étant que son gros ventre la gênait pour s'entrainer au tir à l'arc : la seule activité qui parvenait vraiment à la détendre et à éviter qu'elle n'agresse tout le monde dans le château, du serviteur au courtisan, en passant par les gardes. Une fois, elle avait même donné un soufflet au chef d'une patrouille, parce qu'il avait voulu lui interdire l'accès des cuisines en pleine nuit.

Mais lorsque les premières contractions avaient commencé – le jour même où les combats faisaient rage au pied du mont Badon – la jeune femme avait à peine émis un grognement. Pâle comme un linge, serrant les dents, tandis que la sage-femme lui ordonnait de pousser. Gwen s'était bien sûr tenue à ses côtés, à l'instar de Dame Mary qui, la pauvre, n'en menait pas large. Heureusement, la Reine n'était jamais mieux concentrée que lorsqu'elle devait gérer une crise domestique, retrouvant instantanément tout son sens pratique d'ancienne soubrette. Elle avait envoyé chercher la sage-femme, distribué les ordres aux domestiques pour que cette dernière arrive en trouvant tout le nécessaire à son ouvrage et avait passé les heures suivantes à l'assister, comme une parfaite apprentie, dans sa magnifique robe de soie.

Enfin, après des heures de travail, Maggie tenait enfin dans ses bras son petit garçon. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, un sourire apaisé illumina son visage. Elle remercia chaleureusement Gwen pour tout le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté. La Reine accepta modestement ses compliments et se chargea de raccompagner la sage-femme. Elle lui remit une bourse de cinq pièces d'or, pour la rétribution de ses bons offices. Et comme le voulait la tradition : elle lui offrit un couteau, pour la naissance d'un garçon, et une cruche de lait, parce que la mère avait survécu(1).

Fière d'elle, la brave bonne dame lança malicieusement à sa Souveraine :

– J'espère que vous referez appel à moi pour la naissance du prince héritier.

Gwen s'était raidie malgré elle à cette évocation. Certes, elle savait que la villageoise ne passait pas à mal en faisant cette remarque, mais elle n'en avait pas moins été piquée à vif. Elle renvoya donc assez froidement la sage-femme et s'empressa de rejoindre ses compagnes.

Heureusement, la paix revenue avait vite chassé ses vieux démons pour laisser place à l'euphorie. Le Royaume sauvé, le peuple à l'abri, Arthur sain et sauf à nouveau dans ses bras : que demander de plus au ciel ?! Et comme tout semblait leur sourire à présent ! Albion toute entière les acclamait. Les paysans regagnaient leurs villages. Les récoltes redevenaient abondantes. Bientôt les greniers et les réserves du Royaume seraient remplis à ras-bord de nourritures et de provisions. Leurs voisins et amis multipliaient les réjouissances : mariage, naissance... Comme si, après des années de guerre et de disette, Albion plongeait à corps perdu dans l'euphorie.

Certes, au fond de soi, chacun avaient conscience que cet état de grâce n'était pas appelé à durer. Tôt ou tard de nouveaux problèmes se présenteraient. Il faudrait alors y faire face avec courage et détermination, comme toujours. Mais en attendant cette heure fatidique, tous les prétextes étaient bons à prendre pour se réjouir.

Et lorsque Galaad était né, c'était tout naturellement que Gwyneth et Léon avaient humblement demandé à leurs souverains d'être le parrain et la marraine de leur fils. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas moyen de dire « non » à une telle requête. Comment refuser un si grand honneur à des amis fidèles et dévoués depuis de si nombreuses années. Et puis Galaad était un si beau bébé, faisant l'émerveillement de tous : être associé à l'avenir de cet enfant était en soi un enchantement.

Le jour de son baptême, Arthur avait eu à charge de le porter sur la rive du lac d'Avalon, où le nourrisson devait officiellement être présenté aux esprits protecteurs d'Albion. Merlin présidait à la cérémonie, évidement. L'Enchanteur avait fait une si forte impression à South Barrule, que chacun estimait à présent que le rôle de maître de cérémonie lui allait comme un gant. Et il fallait bien remplacer le vénérable Geoffrey de Montmouth, décédé l'année qui avait précédé la fin de la guerre. Le brave homme était mort dans son lit, paisiblement. Une chance que n'avaient pas eue la plupart de ses amis.

En voyant son époux manipuler avec d'infinies précautions, et une certaine nervosité, le petit Galaad, Guenièvre en eut le cœur chamboulé. Le petit garçon avait de belles boucles blondes qui encadrait son visage poupon, aux joues toutes roses. Un regard non-averti aurait pu jurer que le Haut Roi tenait entre ses bras son propre fils. Puis Gwen se fit la réflexion que si elle venait à avoir un enfant, celui-ci serait probablement aussi brun qu'un pruneau. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ait au moins les yeux d'Arthur. Avant d'y prendre garde, elle se mit à imaginer toute les combinaisons possibles des traits d'Arthur et des siens réunis en un seul être. Si c'était un garçon, serait-il beau et fort ? Doux et tendre comme savait l'être Arthur ? Si c'était une fille, aurait-elle la grâce d'une vraie princesse ? Préfèrerait-elle l'équitation ou le tricot ? Puis soudain, le manque fut si fort en elle qu'elle dut se contraindre pour ne pas fondre en larmes, détournant les yeux du lac, tandis que Merlin achevait de réciter la bénédiction rituelle, la main tendue sur le front du nourrisson qui piaillait joyeusement, Arthur le tenant à bout de bras.

Au fil des mois, la Reine regarda les fils de ses deux compagnes grandir à vue d'œil. Naturellement, dès que les petits furent aptes à se déplacer sur leurs quatre pattes, leurs mères respectives les avaient collés ensemble. Au premier rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les nuages, elles les emmenaient dans le parc du château pour qu'ils puissent profiter du grand air.

– Il n'y a rien de tel pour fortifier les enfants, répétait Maggie.

Et sur cette maxime, Gwyneth était en parfait accord avec elle. Car au-delà de cela, les deux jeunes femmes passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour savoir lequel de leur deux rejeton était le plus beau, le plus vif, lequel savait mieux babiller, se tenir sur ses quatre pattes… Elles demandaient souvent à Gwen d'arbitrer leurs disputes – somme toute amicales – étant donné qu'elle était sensé avoir une vue objective sur le sujet. De fait, elle la mettait souvent dans l'embarras. Car pour la Reine, les deux bambins étaient de pures merveilles. Yvain gazouillait toujours gaiement et vous fixait de ses grands yeux ambrés plein d'amour. Pratiquement chauve à la naissance, des poils roux commençaient à pousser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il aimait surtout tendre ses petites menottes vers tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Et dès que ses parents avaient une minute d'inattention, il en profitait pour galoper droit devant lui et les servantes finissaient toujours par le retrouver au pied d'un escalier ou à proximité de la salle d'armes. Comparé à lui, Galaad était plus calme. Après tout, il était plus jeune d'un an. Physiquement, il était l'archétype du parfait nourrisson : blond, avec ses grands yeux noisette et des taches de rousseur qui commençaient à apparaitre sur ses petites joues rebondies. Pour le moment, sa principale occupation était d'essayer de tenir assis tout seul. Avec parfois quelques ratés.

Oui, les jours à Camelot s'écoulaient désormais paisiblement, sans que rien ne semble vouloir entamer la plénitude du bonheur retrouvé. Rien, hormis ce vide qui se faisait de plus en plus grand dans le cœur de Guenièvre. Ce qui lui manquait ? Un regard innocent qui la chercherait exclusivement, des petites mains potelées qui se tendraient instinctivement à son approche.

La Reine en arrivait parfois à envisager toutes les options. Et pourquoi ne pas adopter un petit orphelin ? Sauf que les ministres feraient des difficultés : un obscure bâtard sur le trône d'Albion ! Jamais de la vie ! Ou quitte à ce que cet enfant soit bien de sang royal, pourquoi ne pas laisser son époux engrosser une autre femme : une servante, une paysanne ou une veuve noble sans le sous. Mais aussitôt qu'elle eut formulé cette pensée, celle-ci la révolta. Jamais, même pour une nuit, elle ne pourrait accepter d'abandonner Arthur dans le lit d'une autre femme. Et même en faisant abstraction de cela, arracher à une mère le fruit de ses entrailles et l'en séparer à jamais, lui paraissait être un sort tout aussi cruel et intolérable.

Elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec Arthur. Mais elle sentait bien au fond d'elle que ce… manque lui pesait à lui aussi. Parfois, au plus profond de la nuit, lorsque ses angoisses l'assaillaient au point qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle sentait le corps d'Arthur se glisser plus près d'elle, passer un bras autour d'elle et la serrer de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine.

Même avec Gwyneth, il lui était désormais moins facile de parler de ses choses-là. Principalement, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur présent par ses propres soucis. Et parce qu'elle voyait bien que son ancienne suivante était parfois gênée d'étaler ainsi sa maternité devant elle. Alors qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle souffrait, même au nouveau médecin de la Cour, elle n'osait pas chercher conseil. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez : l'homme, tout savant et honnête qu'il, n'avait su gagner sa confiance au point qu'elle lui confie ses secrets les plus intimes.

En vérité, la seule personne vers qui Gwen osa se tourner, celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments, celui qui l'avait connue simple servante et avait assisté à sa lente ascension vers le trône : Merlin.

Elle vint le trouver un jour, en fin d'après-midi, dans ses nouveaux appartements qui lui tenaient lieu de chambre, de pièce à vivre et, à l'occasion, de laboratoire pour ses expériences. Elle ne sut d'abord comment aborder le sujet et lui demanda si son installation se passait bien, s'il arrivait à trouver ses marques, s'il avait besoin d'un espace plus grand.

– Tout va très bien, lui répondit sincèrement Merlin. Je commence tout juste à m'organiser.

La Reine jeta un regard suspicieux aux piles de livres poussiéreux, entre lesquelles il fallait slalomer pour se déplacer dans la pièce, aux vêtements épars, étalés ci et là, et à tout un amas d'objets hétéroclites qui ne semblaient tenir en équilibre que par la volonté d'une force surnaturelle. Gwen s'étonna même que Merlin ait pu rester aussi longtemps le serviteur d'Arthur alors que son sens de l'organisation laissait vraiment à désirer.

– Gaius m'a pratiquement légué tout ce qu'il possédait, ajouta le Magicien. J'ai même été surpris de trouver son matériel d'alchimie dans ses legs. Bien sûr, je m'attendais à récupérer ses vieux grimoires et ses recueils sur l'Ancienne Religion, mais je pensais qu'il ferait don du reste à la bibliothèque de Camelot.

– Et au milieu de tout cela, tu n'aurais pas trouvé… quelque chose… pour… palier à la stérilité ?

Merlin leva les yeux du contenu d'une boite qu'il était en train d'examiner.

– Rien de tel, lâcha-t-il assez roidement. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas ce que j'en ferais.

– Je t'en prie, soupira Guenièvre, pas de ça entre nous. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te demande cela.

– Tu n'es pas stérile, Gwen, affirma le Magicien. Gaius a refait les tests plusieurs fois. Et s'il avait eu le moindre doute, il m'en aurait immédiatement parlé.

– Pourtant, il doit bien avoir une raison ! s'énerva la Reine. Je suis mariée depuis presque dix ans, et je n'ai même pas eu le début d'une grossesse. Tandis que Gwyneth et Maggie n'ont même pas eu à attendre la fin de la première année pour tomber enceinte.

Merlin vint s'assoir près d'elle, sur un tabouret, et lui prit la main.

– La Nature est capricieuse, dit-il calmement. Il arrive qu'elle aime prendre son temps dans certaines situations…

– Parce que tu crois que _cette_ situation est propice à autant de tergiversations !

Guenièvre se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Si j'étais restée une simple fille du commun, sanglota-t-elle, je me serais contenter de recueillir un petit orphelin ramassé dans la rue ou sur le bord d'un sentier, dire que c'était mon enfant et personne n'y aurait trouvé à redire. Mais l'Etat exige un héritier légitime, de _sang royal_ et plus le temps passe, plus je sens l'étau se resserrer autour de moi…

– Gwen…

Merlin se pencha vers elle.

– Même si le ciel s'ouvrait en deux et qu'une voix, sortie d'on ne sait où, me demandait d'utiliser la Magie pour que tu tombes enceinte, je dirais quand même « non ».

– Et si c'était Arthur qui te le demandait ?

L'Enchanteur parut choqué.

– Il ne le fera pas.

– Qu'en sais-tu ?

– Parce que cela signifierait prendre le risque de te perdre. Et _ça_, il ne saurait l'accepter.

– Des femmes meurent en couche chaque année. Je pourrais courir autant de risques en tombant enceinte naturellement. Dis-moi où serait la différence alors ?

– Je le saurais et Arthur aussi. Il est moins idiot que par le passé. Il flairerait bien quelque chose…

– Il ne t'en voudrait pas…

– Je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

– Pas si c'est _moi_ qui te le demande !

– Gwen !…

Merlin la prit par les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas un ventre qu'Arthur a épousé, c'est _toi_ ! Si pour lui, le rôle de Reine se résumait à pondre un héritier, il aurait aussi bien pu épouser Mithian ou Elaina. Mais c'est toi qu'il a choisi, envers et contre tout.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

– Pour être totalement honnête avec toi, si je pensais qu'utiliser la Magie pour que tu tombes enceinte… pouvait régler tous les problèmes… je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais au-delà du fait que je pourrais provoquer ta mort… Je sais qu'Arthur ne serait plus le même si tu ne régnais plus à ses côtés. Il a besoin de toi, Gwen. Besoin de savoir que tu seras là pour prendre le relais s'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit.

– Merlin… peux-tu me répondre en toute franchise ?

A la flamme qui s'était allumé dans les yeux de sa douce amie, l'Enchanteur se sentit soudain frémir. Mais il hocha la tête affirmativement.

– Si tu avais vécu au temps qui précéda la Grande Purge, si c'était à toi qu'Uther avait demandé d'utiliser la Magie, pour que sa femme enfante un fils… Si c'était toi, qui avait dû accomplir l'œuvre de Nimue, pour qu'Arthur vienne au monde, pour qu'Albion ait son Haut Roi… Aurais-tu dit oui ? Si c'était pour Arthur, aurais-tu accepté ? Avec toutes les conséquences que tu connais ?...

Merlin se détourna, ébranlé par cette demande.

– Je rends grâce au Ciel de n'avoir jamais eu à prendre une telle décision, articula-t-il finalement. Mais tant que j'entreverrais un espoir, Guenièvre, je ne céderais pas. Pas avec tout ce que je sais…

Il marqua encore une pause, avant d'ajouter :

– Parfois, la véritable force de la Magie, c'est de ne pas s'en servir.

* * *

Le refus catégorique de Merlin d'avoir recours à la Magie pour que Gwen tombe enceinte ne l'empêchait pas d'étudier activement ses livres en quête d'une solution. Après avoir épuisé toute la réserve des ouvrages sur l'obstétrique que Gaius lui avait léguée, il s'était tourné vers les grimoires. Mais les chapitres traitant de la fertilité faisaient référence à l'ensemencement des terres et à l'agriculture : « Comment protéger une récolte ? », « Comment prolonger la conservation des denrées ? », « Comment faire repartir un champ en friche ? »… Il y avait même un enchantement sensé permettre de changer la viande en eau !(2) Mais là vraiment, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était utile.

A la réflexion, le sortilège qu'avait employé Nimue pour que la mère d'Arthur tombe enceinte ne devait pas se trouver dans n'importe quel grimoire ou parchemin volant. C'était sans doute un de ces grands secrets que les grandes prêtresses se transmettaient de bouche à oreille depuis la nuit des temps. Hélas ! La dernière en date reposait à présent dans les sous-sols de Camelot. Et Merlin doutait fort que Morgane ait eu le temps d'enseigner un sortilège de ce niveau à leur fille. Et le simple fait d'évoquer son souvenir lui provoquait à chaque fois un pincement au cœur.

Il aurait voulu connaître ce sort, non pas pour le reproduire, mais pour en mesurer tous les tenants et les aboutissants, essayer de déterminer jusqu'où s'étendait son influence et si, par exemple, un homme né grâce à ce sort pouvait engendrer naturellement. Merlin n'était pas encore prêt à admettre que ses deux amis pourraient bien ne jamais avoir d'enfant, cependant il devait explorer toutes les options.

Etrangement, depuis qu'il était parti de Brocéliande en laissant derrière lui Mélusine, il envisageait la naissance d'un petit prince – ou même d'une princesse, s'il fallait en passer par-là – avec plus d'avidité. D'abord, parce que la naissance d'un héritier écarterait définitivement Mélusine du trône. Et cela, il y tenait. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille devienne un pion sur l'échiquier. Non, un tel destin ne devait jamais reposer sur les fragiles épaules de son enfant. Parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi. Et parce qu'après ces mois passés près d'elle, il avait acquis la certitude que Mélusine était vouée à s'épanouir dans les mystères de la Magie, à vivre en communion avec la Terre et le Ciel. Une vie à la Cour ne ferait qu'étouffer sa petite âme sensible et rebelle. Une cage reste une cage, même avec des barreaux en or. Camelot avait détruit l'innocence de Morgane, elle détruirait celle de Mélusine.

Ensuite, parce qu'après avoir fait l'amère expérience d'être séparé de son enfant, l'Enchanteur avait brusquement pris conscience de tout ce que le rôle de parent impliquait, mais surtout l'attachement viscéral qui se noue avec un petit être né de sa chair et de son sang. Et s'il avait eu le moindre doute à ce sujet, il lui suffisait de voir à quel point Gauvain et Léon s'épanouissaient dans leur nouveau rôle de chefs de famille. A l'instar de leurs épouses, les deux chevaliers se chamaillaient amicalement pour savoir qui avait le garçonnet le plus vif, le plus fort, le plus beau…

Lui-même avait été fier, durant le temps qu'il avait passé avec Mélusine, de l'intelligence et des talents de sa fille. Comme il sentait son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil, lorsqu'une des druidesses lui affirmait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de fillette aussi mignonne.

Comment refuser un tel bonheur à ses deux meilleurs amis ? Comment accepter l'idée de voir Gwen se laisser ronger par la culpabilité et Arthur assister impuissant à l'extinction de sa lignée ?

Administrer l'île d'Albion dans son intégralité était une tâche autrement plus laborieuse que de se contenter des terres de Camelot. Heureusement, Arthur en déléguait une bonne part à ses seigneurs principaux, se contentant de leur donner quelques indications ponctuelles et les laissant maîtres du reste. Sa seule exigence était un rapport bimensuel de l'état de leur contrée. Mais entre Erec et Bedivère, qui se sentaient obligés de rédiger des mètres et des mètres de parchemin, où ils détaillaient au grain d'orge près l'état des récoltes et le reste, et Léodagan et Calogrenant – à qui Arthur avait officiellement accordé la jouissance pleine et entière des terres du nord -, pour qui rédiger une lettre semblait être une difficulté en soi, les comptes-rendus étaient plutôt inégaux et n'offraient guère une assez bonne vision d'ensemble.

– Si j'envoie des émissaires se rendre compte par eux-mêmes de l'état des lieux…

– Ils risquent fort de se vexer, avait déclaré Merlin.

– Surtout Léodagan, avait admis le Haut Roi. Il m'a peut-être reconnu comme son souverain, mais il reste farouchement attaché à son indépendance.

– Et avoir l'impression qu'on le surveille comme un enfant le blessera dans son orgueil.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de déambuler sur les terrasses du château, semblant badiner sur tout et rien.

– Mais j'y pense ! s'exclama soudain l'Enchanteur. Si tu ne peux pas aller vers eux, pourquoi ne pas les faire venir à toi ?

– Comment cela ?

– Instaure une réunion au sommet _obligatoire_ pour tous les grands seigneurs d'Albion. Réunis autour de la même table et traités en égaux, ils n'auront pas l'impression que tu te comportes en tyran. Et ainsi vous pourrez débattre ensemble, directement, des améliorations à apporter.

– Ce principe me plait, approuva Arthur.

– J'ai mieux encore : déclare que chaque année, la Table Ronde devra se tenir dans une contrée différente, ainsi cela te fera une bonne excuse pour te rendre sur place et voir par toi-même ce qu'il en est de l'état des terres et des habitants.

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Evidemment, la première Table Ronde des rois devait se tenir à Camelot.

Le Haut Roi se noyait dans le travail pour éviter autant que possible de trop penser à la stérilité de son couple. Il n'était cependant ni aveugle au problème que posait l'absence d'un héritier, ni insensible à la détresse de Guenièvre. Il voyait bien le regard mélancolique qu'elle portait parfois sur les fils de ses deux amies. La nuit, il était parfois réveillé par des sanglots étouffés, sa femme peinant à retenir son chagrin. Et bien sûr, il avait été le témoin involontaire de la conversation entre Merlin et Guenièvre. Il était venu à la base solliciter Merlin au sujet d'une potentielle inondation à proximité du fleuve, suite à des averses sans discontinuité. En surprenant l'échange entre la Reine et l'Enchanteur, il fut à la fois horrifié que son épouse puisse sérieusement envisager d'avoir recours à la Magie, et soulagé que son ami y oppose une désapprobation totale.

Il n'en parla ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, sachant qu'il avait surpris une conversation des plus intimes. Cependant, il ressentit le besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec Merlin. Un soir, après un dîner plutôt calme, pris en tête-à-tête avec son épouse, Arthur avait prétexté une chose importante à régler, et avait quitté les appartements royaux avant l'heure du couché.

Il alla en fait droit aux appartements de Merlin qui se trouvaient dans une tour, qui faisait l'angle de l'aile, par laquelle il pouvait accéder par un escalier secret, dissimulé derrière une tapisserie, juste au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Merlin était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, sous une pelisse, devant la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un feu ardant, en train de lire un livre poussiéreux aux pages écornées. Se glissant doucement dans son dos, Arthur s'attendait à tomber sur la formule écrite d'un sortilège mystérieux ou sur un dessin de médecine détaillé. Or, à sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'un simple bestiaire.

– Tu t'intéresses aux fables maintenant ! s'étonna le Haut Roi.

– Le monde animal est très méconnu, se contenta de répliquer Merlin. Les hommes se comportent avec les animaux comme s'il était dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils leurs soient supérieurs. Pourtant, les bêtes qu'on dit sauvages ont su tirer le meilleur parti de la Nature, bien avant nous.

Il ne paraissait même pas étonné de la présence d'Arthur, alors que celui-ci avait développé tous ses talents furtifs de chasseur pour surprendre son Enchanteur.

– Tu savais que j'étais là ? demanda le Roi, qui n'avait aucune envie de se lancer avec Merlin dans un débat sur la supériorité des espèces animales.

– Ton odeur t'a trahi, répliqua simplement le Sorcier.

– Quelle odeur ?

– Tu as transpiré pendant l'entrainement…

– J'ai pris un bain après !

– Tu n'as pas dû frotter assez fort.

Comme toujours, leur conversation commença sur un ton badin, avant de glisser imperceptiblement sur des sujets plus sérieux.

– Je sais que Guenièvre n'est pas responsable, lâcha Arthur alors qu'ils abordaient le problème de l'enfant royal. C'est moi ! insista-t-il. C'est forcément ma faute : mon Père a fait appel à la Magie pour me concevoir, je dois être maudit ou quelque chose comme cela.

– Je n'ai rien entendu de tel ou qui laisse supposer que la magie qui t'a permis de naître puisse t'empêcher d'engendrer. Tu as fait d'immenses progrès Arthur, je te le concède, mais tu es loin de savoir de quoi la Magie est vraiment faite et ce qu'elle peut générer. Elle est la source même de toute vie et de toute création. Si tu étais stérile à cause d'elle, alors toute créature en ce monde l'est également.

– Mais cependant, Elle pourrait tuer Guenièvre si…

Il n'osa parler plus et ce n'était nullement nécessaire, car Merlin savait très bien où il voulait en venir.

– Je ne puis l'affirmer, mais le risque est réel. Et à moins que la situation soit vraiment désespérée, je préfère encore ne pas l'envisager.

– Je sais, le coupa Arthur. Je ne te demanderais jamais une chose pareille. Et si un jour je le fais, je t'autorise à me frapper immédiatement.

Il se leva de son siège et marcha vers la fenêtre, pour respirer l'air du soir.

– Je voudrais tellement qu'il existe une solution. Pour _elle_. Pour qu'elle ne soit plus rongée par la peine. Je voudrais pouvoir lui donner cet enfant qu'elle désire tant.

– Et toi ? demanda Merlin. N'en as-tu pas envie également ?

– Oh, moi !...

Arthur haussa les épaules. Non, à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais imaginer dans le rôle de père. Ou plutôt, la simple idée de devoir assumer ce rôle le terrorisait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il enviait les mines réjouies de Léon et de Gauvain. Le bonheur et la fierté qu'éprouvaient les deux chevaliers étaient indéniables. Mais avoir sous sa responsabilité la vie et le devenir d'un petit être… Il ne saurait même pas comment s'y prendre.

– Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je serais un cadeau pour cet enfant.

– Tu fais pourtant un grand roi…

– Je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Et bien… être roi sous-entend être le père de tout un peuple. Tes sujets attendent de toi que tu les protèges, que tu assures leur avenir, mais également que tu les guides sur une voie juste. C'est un peu le rôle que remplit un père pour ses enfants.

– Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle… Cependant, il y a une différence entre administrer un royaume et éduquer un seul petit. Le métier de roi ça s'apprend, il y a des règles et des principes à suivre. Tandis que celui de père… Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucune règle à ce sujet. C'est instinctif ! Ou on l'a, ou on ne l'a pas.

– Je te l'accorde, admit Merlin. Mais parfois on peut être doué sans le savoir. Et c'est une telle source de joie…

– Qu'en sais-tu ?

L'Enchanteur se figea brusquement.

– C'est… ce qu'on m'a dit… tout le monde… Y a qu'à voir Gauvain ! Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'il est venu à Camelot ? Tu l'aurais imaginé en train de pouponner, à cette époque ?

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou entre par la fenêtre, qu'Arthur avait laissée ouverte, et se perche sur le manteau de la cheminée.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Merlin ?

– Oh, lui ! Une nuit d'orage, j'ai oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Il en a profité pour rentrer se mettre à l'abri et depuis il ne veut plus me quitter.

– Tu n'as pas essayé de le chasser ?

– Il ne me dérange pas vraiment. Et depuis qu'il est là, il n'y a plus de souris, ni de rat dans la chambre.

Le hibou hulula, ébouriffa ses plumes et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Merlin.

– Je l'appelle Archimède.

* * *

1 Toute ressemblance avec une coutume réelle serait purement fortuite.

2 Dédicace à _Kaamelott_. Y avait longtemps ^^.


	35. Chapter 35

**Miss Petrovska : **Tu n'as jamais vu le film de Disney _Merlin l'Enchanteur _? A la base Archimède est un philosophe et mathématicien grec. Mais dans le dessin-animé, c'est surtout le hibou de compagnie de Merlin. Il râle tout le temps, il se dispute souvent avec le sorcier et il apprend à lire et à écrire à Moustique (Arthur X)).

Je tiens à précisez que les cadeaux faits à la sage-femme ne sont pas une réalité historique. Du moins pas que je sache X). Mais je voulais faire un truc qui face un peut cérémonial et traditionnel.

Pour ce qui est de mes sources pour reprendre la légende, j'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais elles viennent souvent de Wikipédia. Bon après, j'ai étudié _Yvain le chevalier au Lion_ de Chrétien de Troye au collège (comme d'autres j'imagine) et _Tristan et Iseult_ au lycée. Après je pense que j'ai beaucoup été influencée par le film _Merlin, _avec Sam Neill dans le rôle principale, et par la série _Kaamelott_. J'ai aussi mon précieux Découverte Gallimard : _Arthur et la Table ronde. La force d'une légende. _D'Anne Berthelot, qui est un résumé des origines et des principaux thèmes abordés dans la légende. Si tu as envie d'en savoir plus, mais que lire les textes originaux te barbe (ce que je comprend très bien ;)), je peux aussi te conseiller la série de BD _Arthur, une épopée celtique_ (9 tomes) de Chauvel, Lereculey et Simon, qui reprend à la version la plus ancienne (galloise) du mythe. Elle commence avec la naissance de Merlin (_Myrddin_) et se termine avec la trahison de Mordred (_Medrawt_).

**Alissa21** : Je savais que j'allais décevoir beaucoup de lecteurs en tuant Morgane. Mais pour moi, c'était un mal nécessaire. Pour souligner le danger que représente Mordred, permettre à Mélusine de gagner son indépendence. Parce qu'à l'instar de son père, elle va devoir grandir très vite. Et tant qu'elle restait dans le giron de Morgane, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment évoluer.

**Cokorico** : C'est toujours agréable, un commentaire. Mais je te jette pas la pierre. Même je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes reviews. =^^= Pour autant que je sache, Merlin et Morgane n'ont pas d'enfant commun. Du moins pas d'après les textes officiels ^^. Peut-être dans des versions plus contemporaines, mais j'ai pas enquêté.

**Julie Winchester** : faut bien changer de référence de temps à autres, sinon c'est ennuyeux xD. Et pour Arthur et Mélusine, il va falloir attendre encore. Ceci dit, je viens de terminer un chapitre qui risque de refroidir ton impatience. *rire sadique*

**Violette** : j'essaie autant que possible d'être régulière dans mes publications, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Je te remercie pour ta review.

**Roussette : **si là tu trouves qu'elle souffre, attend un peu de voir ce qu'elle va prendre dans... deux chapitres. *nouveau rire sadique*

**Sabrinabella : **bah, tiens puisque t'en parle... lis ce chapitre. :D

* * *

L'Appel de la Forêt 

La première Table Ronde des Seigneurs d'Albion fut ouverte au printemps. Des quatre coins du Royaume, accoururent les vassaux d'Arthur : Calogrennant, le fier guerrier picte, Léodagan, le farouche seigneur de Carmélide, Bedivère, son ami, voisin et beau-fils, accompagné de la douce Dame Mary, Erec, roi de Mercy, et son épouse Enid, Mithiane et Bohort, souverains de Nemeth, et la princesse Elaina, toujours célibataire mais dirigeant ses terres avec autorité et clairvoyance. Les plus vieux guerriers qui avaient eu l'occasion de l'approcher affirmaient qu'elle leur évoquait le souvenir de la reine Annis.

Pour accueillir dignement ses hôtes, Camelot s'était parée de bannières multicolores aux armes des souverains d'Albion, un tapis de fleurs jonchaient le chemin, de la porte de la ville à la cour d'honneur du château, et des trompettes annonçant leur entrée dans la cité. Guenièvre n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pour organiser la réception de ces invités de marques, supervisant jusqu'au moindre détail pour que les cuisines soient pleines, que les chambres soient aménagées selon les goûts et les besoins de chacun – elle avait pris soin de retenir, par exemple, que la reine Enid aimait les fleurs mais que les roses la faisaient éternuer – et veillé à ce que des divertissements soient prévus tous les soirs. Oui, vraiment, l'épouse d'Arthur s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour que ce premier rassemblement se passe au mieux. Etant désormais la souveraine suprême d'Albion, elle se devait d'être une hôtesse irréprochable.

Hélas, la chance n'était pas de son côté. Au matin de l'arrivée du cortège d'Elaina, elle se réveilla en se sentant barbouillée. Gwyneth, qui n'avait jamais totalement abandonné sa charge auprès de sa Reine, lui fit préparer une potion apaisant. Ensuite, elle fut prise de maux de ventre lors du premier banquet réunissant tous les invités. Chacun mit ces désagréments sur le compte de l'anxiété : après s'être donné tant de mal pour que tout soit parfait, la pauvre Guenièvre était tout simplement à bout de nerf.

Arthur, qui culpabilisa quelque peu d'avoir laissé son épouse se démener seule avec les préparatifs de réception – d'abord parce que ce genre de chose l'ennuyait, et ensuite parce que cela focalisait l'esprit de Guenièvre sur autre chose que la conception d'un héritier – la poussa à prendre du repos. Surtout après qu'elle se soit endormie trois fois au cours des réunions de la Table Ronde.

* * *

Une chasse fut organisée le sixième jour, pour leur permettre à tous de se défouler. Arthur insista auprès de Gwen pour qu'elle garde le lit, afin qu'elle reprenne des forces et chargea Gwyneth de veiller personnellement à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Ajoutant que si les malaises de son épouse devaient persister, il faudrait la faire examiner par le médecin royal. Guenièvre, passablement irritée depuis l'aube, se plia de mauvaise grâce aux exigences de son époux et, contrariée, elle se vengea sur le copieux petit-déjeuner qu'une servante lui apporta au lit.

En dehors de la Reine, de Dame Gwyneth et de Dame Mary, pratiquement tous les hauts dignitaires présents à la Cour participaient à la chasse. Y compris Dame Margareth, toute émoustillée par la perspective de pouvoir galoper au grand air. Sir Léodagan, son père, parut lui-même s'égayer. Depuis la mort de son épouse, le vieux guerrier ne quittait plus cet air maussade qui durcissait les traits de son visage. Les seuls moments où il s'était quelque peu déridé, furent lorsque Maggie et Gauvain lui présentèrent son petit-fils. Arthur avait même exigé que Merlin soit présent. L'Enchanteur se serait pourtant bien passé de cette corvée et aurait préféré tenir compagnie à Gwen. Mais pour une raison inconnue, le Haut Roi n'avait jamais intégré que son ami n'avait, et n'aurait jamais, aucun goût pour la chasse. Et pour une raison encore plus mystérieuse, Arthur estimait que, comme Guenièvre ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés, c'était à Merlin de la remplacer.

Étonnamment, ce furent les femmes qui s'illustrèrent le mieux au cours de la battue. Margareth, excitée comme une jeune fille à son premier bal, entraina ses compagnes dans son enthousiasme. Ces dernières n'eurent guère besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements : Elaina était une cavalière incroyable, Mithian, une chasseresse redoutable(1) et la reine Enid ne s'en laissait pas compter non plus. Très vite, lancées sur la piste d'un cerf, elles parvinrent à distancer leurs compagnons, qui durent galoper à brides abattues pour les rattraper. Merlin laissa tout le cortège prendre de l'avance, bien décidé à les laisser s'essouffler dans la course, tandis qu'il profitait de l'accalmie de la forêt.

C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur, les oiseaux chantaient, et l'air embaumait d'un parfum de fleurs et d'humus. Pour un peu, le Magicien aurait cru retrouver le charme enchanteur de Brocéliande. Pourtant, la forêt n'avait pas changé depuis son retour, mais c'était comme s'il la découvrait différemment. Il pouvait percevoir la respiration des arbres, les bruissements sous la terre qui trahissaient l'emplacement des terriers. Même le chant des oiseaux lui parut différant, ce n'était plus seulement une mélodie familière, mais un véritable discours, tout en nuances et langage codé.

_Emrys… Emrys… _

C'était comme si la forêt toute entière s'était mise à murmurer son nom, à l'appeler. Merlin se sentait imprégné de sa force et de sa vitalité, mais aussi de son âme. Son cœur s'était mis à pulser au même rythme que celui de la brise printanière qui s'engouffrait dans les branchages.

_Emrys… Emrys…_

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait au sein de la forêt, les animaux quittèrent les terriers et les cachettes, dans lesquels ils s'étaient refugiés pour échapper au flair des chiens de chasse. Petit à petit, ils vinrent s'agglutiner sur le chemin de Merlin, semblant le considérer avec curiosité et fascination.

_Emrys… Emrys…_

Au loin, l'Enchanteur aperçut dans le contre-jour les contours d'une silhouette familière. Calmement, il mit son cheval à l'arrêt, quitta sa selle et attacha la bride de sa monture à la branche d'un arbre. Toujours suivi par les lapins, les écureuils et quelques oiseaux, il s'immobilisa sous le grand chêne où l'attendait Mekare.

– Bonjour à toi, Merlin, le salua la prêtresse de Dana.

– Bonjour Mekare, lui répondit l'Enchanteur.

– Surpris de me voir ?

– Un peu, avoua-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

– Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles et voir comment se passait ton… rétablissement.

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Depuis, qu'il avait fait la connaissance de la magicienne, il avait appris qu'il y avait toujours un double sens derrière chacune de ses paroles.

– Vous êtes au courant… souffla-t-il.

– Au courant de quoi ?

– De ce qui m'arrive, depuis que j'ai quitté Brocéliande. Je perçois tout différemment. J'arrive maintenant à savoir quand la pluie va tomber, avant même que la première goutte n'ait quitté les nuages. Les chiens et les chevaux de Camelot se plient à ma volonté sans même que j'ai besoin de faire le moindre geste. Et même dans la forêt…

Il jeta un regard aux petites bêtes agglutinées derrière lui.

– J'arrive à les apprivoiser. Je perçois même leurs émotions : ce qui les effraie, ce qui les rassure…

– La Magie est source de toute vie, déclara Mekare. En tant que ses serviteurs, nous avons une conscience aigue de ses mouvements et des forces de la Nature. Mais dans ton cas, tu n'es pas un serviteur, tu es l'_Enfant chéri _de la Magie. Par conséquent, tu as le pouvoir d'en charmer tous les sujets et de les faire plier à ta volonté.

– Mais c'est la première fois que je me découvre un tel don !

– Tu l'as toujours eu. Simplement, le fait de vivre dans le secret de ta propre nature, t'avait poussé à refouler ce don. Mais les différents deuils qui t'ont frappé ces derniers temps, ainsi que ton séjour à Brocéliande, ont réveillé cette capacité en toi. Elle est à présent de nouveau active et plus forte que jamais.

Merlin fixa intensément son interlocutrice.

– Vous en savez plus que vous ne l'avez laissé entendre sur Brocéliande, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai jamais quitté la terre d'Albion, si c'est là ta question. Mais j'ai connu jadis un homme qui avait eu l'insigne honneur de visiter la Forêt Merveilleuse. Il m'en a fait le récit détaillé, lorsque lui et ses hommes sont venus explorer l'île, du temps où les Cinq Royaumes commençaient à se former.

– Qui était-il ?

– Un fier guerrier, l'un de ces hommes qui ont traversé la Mer pour venir coloniser Albion. Il disait être le fils d'un _sénateur romain, _au service d'un Haut Roi, que les siens appelaient « _Imperator_ ». Lui-même s'est présenté sous le nom d'Ambrosius Aurelianus.

Et lorsque Mekare évoqua le souvenir de cet homme, des étoiles se mirent à briller au fond de ses yeux. La magicienne dut deviner les pensées de Merlin, car elle ajouta avec un sourire coquin :

– Je n'ai pas toujours été une vielle femme, à la peau grêlée et au corps bouffi. Il fut un temps où mes cheveux étaient aussi rouges que les feuilles des arbres en plein automne, et un homme aurait pu faire le tour de ma taille en joignant ses deux mains.

– Vous avez été amants.

– Ambrosius appartenait à une race différente de celle des hommes d'Albion. Avant l'arrivée des hommes de la Mer, il n'y avait pas un seul individu aux cheveux noirs. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait des guerriers recouverts de plaques de métal. Contrairement à nos braves, ils ne se lançaient pas à corps perdu dans la bataille, mais calculaient minutieusement leurs plans d'attaque. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont conquis Albion.

– Ambrosius… souffla Merlin. C'est ainsi que s'est présenté l'homme qui m'a mené à Brocéliande.

Mekare sourit davantage.

– Il a toujours été unique. Même au sein de ses compagnons d'arme, il était exceptionnel. Il était à la fois un homme du sud et un enfant de la Magie. Les romains appelaient cela « le don d'Apollon » : ses dieux lui avaient accordé le pouvoir de lire l'avenir.

– Je croyais que la Magie était née à Albion.

– D'après Ambrosius, Elle est née à peu près partout. Chaque terre à sa propre source. Et chaque peuple, ses sorciers et ses devins. Dis-moi Merlin, à moi qui n'ai jamais quitté cette île, Brocéliande est-elle aussi belle qu'il me l'a racontée ?

Ses yeux brillaient, à la fois tristes et nostalgiques.

– Elle est même plus encore…

Il lui conta en détail les merveilles qu'il avait pu découvrir au sein de ce lieu magique. Et à chaque nouvelle parole, Mekare paraissait plus émerveillée encore.

– Mon seul regret, soupira-t-elle après qu'il eut achevé son récit, est de n'avoir pas trouvé en moi le courage nécessaire pour quitter Albion du temps de ma jeunesse et voir par moi-même quelles merveilles se cachaient au-delà de ses frontières. Aujourd'hui, je suis trop vieille, et mon temps s'achève…

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

Merlin fut soudain inquiété par ses paroles.

– Je te l'ai dit jadis, répliqua doucement Mekare, rien ne dure en ce monde. Seule la mort est définitive. J'ai eu plus que ma part, des changements et des bouleversements qui ont formé et transformé cette terre. A l'instar de Dana, je dois céder la place à la génération suivante. Au nouveau gardien d'Albion.

Et ce disant, elle fixa intensément Merlin.

– Je suis venue te faire mes adieux, Enchanteur de Camelot, et t'offrir mes dernières recommandations.

– Savez-vous où se trouve Mordred ?

La question avait franchi ses lèvres, avant même que son esprit ne l'ait clairement formulée. Peut-être la perspective de perdre une de ses plus puissantes alliées le poussait-il à en tirer le maximum sur ce qui le préoccupait.

– Tu as raison de redouter le Druide Noir, lui répondit Mekare. Il est le contrepoids de ta puissance. Et celle-ci n'a d'égal que la haine qu'il éprouve envers toi.

– Il a déjà tué Morgane, soupira Merlin, et Alator, parce qu'ils se sont mis sur son chemin, pour l'empêcher de s'emparer de Mélusine.

– Il n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis. Il semble s'être évanoui dans la nature.

– Cela n'augure rien de bon.

– En effet… Soit sur tes gardes Merlin : les ténèbres rôdent. Désormais, c'est à toi et Arthur de veiller sur Albion.

Le cœur du Magicien battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il parlait à Mekare pour la dernière fois. Et une voix retentissait dans sa tête : « _Désormais, c'est _toi_ le protecteur d'Albion. _»

– Une dernière recommandation ? demanda-t-il.

– N'oublie jamais pourquoi tu te bats.

Et sur ces derniers mots, la prêtresse tourna les talons et disparut en un battement de cils.

* * *

Au château, Gwyneth avait trouvé le moyen de distraire Guenièvre en faisant venir les petits Yvain et Galaad dans la chambre royale. Le petit groupe s'était installé dans le grand lit à baldaquin, où les deux bambins s'amusaient à sautiller sur le matelas de plumes, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes riaient de leurs facéties et les encourageaient par des jeux et des chatouilles. Gwen riait aux éclats, les yeux pétillants, au point d'en avoir le souffle coupé. L'espace d'un moment, elle était redevenue une jeune femme fraiche et gaie, comblé par les plaisirs les plus simples.

C'est alors qu'au milieu de ces gamineries, elle fut à nouveau prise de crampes et de nausées. Paniquée, Gwyneth sauta du lit et alla chercher le médecin. Ce dernier, un honorable praticien âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, accourut aussitôt dans les appartements de la Reine. Ils trouvèrent celle-ci, calmement étendue sur le lit, légèrement étourdie, serrant contre elle les deux garçonnets.

A peine entré, Siméon de Caerdydd – c'était son nom – réclama le plus grand calme et demanda à rester seul avec sa patiente. Docilement, Gwyneth entraina les deux enfants à l'extérieur, tandis que le médecin royal examinait attentivement sa patiente.

– Depuis combien de temps souffrez-vous de vertige, Majesté ? demanda-t-il calmement.

– Trois semaines environ, répondit Gwen, légèrement barbouillée.

– Et vous n'êtes pas venue me voir plus tôt !

– J'ai mis cela sur le compte de l'anxiété, s'excusa la Reine. Je voulais tellement que tout soit parfait, que je ne me suis pas ménagée. Je pensais que cela passerait tout seul. Mais depuis quelques jours ça a empiré.

– Hum, hum… Avez-vous eu ces derniers temps une sensibilité au nouveau de la poitrine ?

Gwen fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre où Siméon voulait en venir. Certes, elle avait récemment reproché à Arthur qu'il lui empoignait les seins un peu trop fort au cours de leurs ébats.

– Peut-être un peu… dit-elle.

– Je vois… Des fringales ou des envies particulières ?

– Avec tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu faim tout le temps. Mais une fois sur deux, je n'arrivais pas à garder la nourriture. Oh ! Et c'est pire quand je sens l'odeur de la lavande ! J'ai été obligé de faire jeter tous les bouquets, parce que le simple fait d'en sentir le parfum me provoquait des vomissements.

Le médecin hocha la tête, gravement, sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion.

– Oh, je vous en supplie ! soupira Guenièvre. Si c'est vraiment grave dites-le-moi !

– Hé bien… Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par _grave_.

– Est-ce soignable au moins ?!

– Pour les vomissements, je peux vous prescrire quelque potion qui devrait y mettre un terme. En revanche, pour ce qui est du _souci_ principal, j'ai peur qu'il ne faille vous armer de patience. Ce genre de mal met plusieurs mois à guérir.

– Des mois !

– Neuf en général…

Un sourire discret étira peu à peu les lèvres du médecin. Il coula à la Reine un regard malicieux. Cette dernière le regardait, interdite, les yeux écarquillés, osant à peine croire en ce que son cœur et son esprit lui criait.

– Est-ce… pouvez-vous m'en dire la cause ?

– Oh, je soupçonne le Roi Arthur d'en être le principal responsable, répondit Siméon, avec un sourire franchement coquin. Ou du moins j'ose l'espérer…

C'est en fin d'après-midi que tous les membres de la noble compagnie regagnèrent le château, ramenant avec eux quantité de gibier. Arthur alla directement dans ses appartements pour y retrouver Guenièvre et s'enquérir de son état de santé. A son grand étonnement, et soulagement, c'est une épouse radieuse et euphorique, qui vint se jeter dans ses bras, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans la chambre.

– Ton mal est finalement passé ? s'enquit-il plein d'espoir.

– Oh, non ! sourit Gwen, folle de joie. Le médecin a même dit qu'il faudra probablement plusieurs mois avant que tout redevienne normal.

Arthur était partagé, ne comprenant pas le lien entre cette nouvelle, plutôt alarmante, et l'état euphorique de son épouse. Gwen lui prit alors la main et la posa sur son ventre. Elle souriait toujours gaiement, avec des larmes de joie au coin des yeux. Et plus Arthur tentait d'analyser son comportement, plus son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Il ne sut quoi dire. Partagé entre le bonheur de voir son tendre amour enfin apaisée et la panique à l'idée de ce qui était en train de grandir en elle. Finalement, pour toute réponse, il ne put que la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de toutes ses forces.

L'annonce de la naissance prochaine de l'héritier clôtura joyeusement les sept jours de réception à Camelot. Tous les invités et les membres de la Cour félicitèrent chaleureusement le couple royal. Même Léodagan quitta son air renfrogné pour leur témoigner sa sympathie. Chacun repartit chez soi, enchanté par ce séjour et renouvelant ses vœux de loyauté et d'amitié.

* * *

1 Gwen peut en témoigner ! ;)

Oui, c'est officiel ! Notre grande Souveraine a un polichinelle dans le tiroir ! \o/

Pour adresser vos messages de soutien et de félicitation aux futurs parents, laissez une review ;)


	36. Chapter 36

_Petit interlude qui fait principalement figure de calme avant la tempête. J'avoue y a aucun intérêt narritive à ce chapitre. J'avais juste envie de faire un truc avec des animaux. La première partie est entière pompée sur Kaamelott, la seconde est plus dans l'esprit d'un dessin-animé Tex Avery. XD_

_Oui, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. ^^' Mais profitez-en, la suite risque d'être moins drôle._

**Miss Petrovska** : Quelle calomnie ! Merlin n'est pas la deuxième femme d'Arthur. C'est sa **première épouse !** XD Avec Gargouilles, on a déduit que lui et Arthur se sont mariés en cachette durant la saison 4. C'est pourquoi le Roi traine autant à marier sa servante. XP Après il avait besoin d'une couverture pour son premier mariage. Bah, oui, le mariage pour tous était pas encore admis à l'époque. XP

**Julie Winchester** :"Mais je veux TOUJOURS qu'Arthur apprenne qu'il a une fille." Euh, tu voulais dire _nièce_ plutôt ^^' ou que_ Merlin_ a une fille ;). Et laisse-moi te dire qu'à l'idée de devenir papa, Arthur nous pique une petite crise d'ado. XD

**lele-35** : Arthur peut supporter l'idée d'être responsable de tout un Royaume, mais d'un seul bébé ça le fait légèrement flipper... ^^'

**Violette** : même si Merlin voudrait passer plus de temps avec Mélu, il ne peut pas quitter ses responsabilités à Camelot comme ça. Il est le Mage protecteur maintenant ! Et avec Mordred qui se balade dans la pampa, ce serait pas une bonne idée de prendre des vacances en ce moment.

**EncreDeClavier45** : Ah Mélusine est indétrônable ! ^^ Mais attention, elle est sagement en train d'attendre son heure à Brocéliande. *rire sadique*

Un grand MERCI ! à Mes lecteurs, revieweuses et à ma béta **Shima-chan**.

* * *

Le coup du renard

Suivant les recommandations de Mekare, Merlin avait décidé d'exploiter plus assidument ce don qui lui avait été rendu. C'est pourquoi, depuis plusieurs jours, il étudiait patiemment tout ce qui avait été écrit sur la nature et le monde sauvage. Mais l'Enchanteur se rendit vide compte que les érudits avaient écrit beaucoup d'inepties sur le sujet. Les quelques rares traités réellement sérieux faisaient avant tout état des bienfaits médicinaux de certains organes et essences pouvant être utilisé dans les potions et les onguents. Mais sur les mœurs, les aptitudes physiques et les habitudes alimentaires, rien de bien instructif.

C'est pourquoi Merlin se mit à multiplier les excursions en forêt, s'aventurant toujours plus avant, pour observer de lui-même le comportement animal. Au début, les habitants de la forêt avaient quelques difficultés à tolérer sa présence. Ceux qui ne partaient pas en courant, restaient médusés, comme des ouailles devant leur berger. Mais progressivement, le Sorcier apprit à se faire plus discret au sein de ce monde mystérieux où il était l'intrus. Il pouvait rester assis des heures sous un arbre ou sur un rocher, à observer la nature s'agiter autour de lui. Il apprit à reconnaitre le chant de chaque espèce d'oiseau, mais aussi à en percevoir les nuances, que telle note annonçait le début d'une parade amoureuse, telle autre, l'intrusion d'un prédateur sur leur territoire.

Bientôt, il sut percevoir la présence d'un cerf, d'un loup ou d'un sanglier, sans même les voir. Il devinait qu'une femelle avait établi son nid ou son terrier à quelques menus changements dans les bois.

Plus il en apprenait, plus il en découvrait, plus il désirait en savoir davantage. Il ne lui suffit bientôt plus que la nature lui livre ses secrets. Il voulait se fondre en elle, ne faire plus qu'un avec ce don qu'il avait refoulé depuis si longtemps. Il voulait être un animal : savoir ce que c'était de marcher sur quatre pattes, de communiquer sans parler avec ses semblables, de n'avoir pour seule loi que celle de l'instinct, de vivre au rythme de ses besoins élémentaires, sans plus aucune contrainte matérielle.

C'est à cette même période qu'il se mit à faire des rêves particuliers. La nuit, il rêvait qu'il survolait la grande forêt de Camelot, ses yeux guettant la chaleur d'une proie, sur laquelle il fondait alors sans pitié. Il volait parfois au-dessus de la citadelle, se posait sur les toits des maisons. La nuit n'avait pour lui rien de secret ou d'inquiétant. C'était son domaine, son royaume. Et il avait pitié des pauvres bouvreuils, canaris et autres petits oiseaux domestiques, enfermés dans des cages, qui ne connaîtraient jamais l'ivresse de voler en toute liberté au-dessus des grands arbres et des hautes tours du château. Et en général, lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, Archimède le hibou était perché sur le montant de son lit, juste au-dessus de sa tête, et il le fixait de ses grands iris jaunes, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de connivence. Dès lors, Merlin sut que, s'il le désirait vraiment, il pourrait apprendre à se changer en animal, à revêtir la peau d'une autre espèce que la sienne et à percevoir le monde à travers elle.

Mais pour cela, il devait pouvoir approcher de près, de très près les animaux. Et si ceux de la forêt toléraient de mieux en mieux sa présence, ils n'en étaient pas encore au stade où ils pourraient accepter de se laisser scruter sans broncher. Aussi l'Enchanteur décida d'abord de se rabattre sur les animaux qui vivaient dans l'enceinte de Camelot, habitués à l'Homme et donc moins farouche. Et il n'en manquait pas ! Chiens, chats, chevaux, faucons dressés pour la chasse, rats, souris, araignées… Tout un champ d'expériences et de possibilités à portée de mains !

Cependant, si Merlin ne s'était pas beaucoup étendu sur ses nouvelles recherches, à ce stade il ne put garder le secret très longtemps. Il croyait pouvoir éviter les problèmes en restant dans sa chambre lors de ses essais de transformation, mais c'était mal connaître la nature animale et son besoin vital d'espace.

Et Arthur en fit les frais.

* * *

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait d'une tournée dans les villages alentours, en regagnant ses appartements, le Haut Roi vit un chat au pelage noir comme l'ébène lui foncer dans les jambes. L'animal se mit alors en devoir de mordiller les lacets de ses bottes. Arthur le saisit immédiatement par la peau du cou. Mais au lieu de se débattre à coup de griffes et de dents, le greffier le fixa de ses grands yeux bleu-foncé, en poussant un triste et plaintif « _miiiou_ ». D'humeur lasse, Arthur reposa son agresseur à terre et poursuivit son chemin, sans voir que la boule de poils s'était attachée à ses pas.

Le Haut Roi rejoignit son épouse dans ses appartements, celle-ci étant déjà habillée pour le couché. On devinait sous sa chemise de lin le timide renflement de son ventre qui commençait tout juste à s'arrondir. Gwen irradiait de bonheur depuis l'annonce officielle de sa grossesse. Elle avait d'ores et déjà abandonné les robes à corset ajusté, pour porter des tenues plus souples et plus légères qui permettaient à son gros ventre de s'épanouir librement. Arthur, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas regarder le nombril de sa femme sans être aussitôt assailli par un fort sentiment d'angoisse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir partager la joie de Guenièvre, mais il devait déjà se faire violence pour ne pas se dérober à chaque fois que celle-ci l'invitait à poser la main sur son ventre.

Georges était venu l'aider à se déshabiller et à enfiler ses vêtements de nuit, avant d'être congédié. Mais lorsqu'Arthur rejoignit sa femme dans le lit, il eut la surprise de voir qu'un intrus l'y avait devancé. D'environ trente centimètres de hauteur pour soixante-dix de longueur(1), un corps mince recouvert d'un pelage noir ébène, épais et soyeux, une tête triangulaire, surmonté de grandes oreilles pointues, avec des yeux en agate bleu nuit : Arthur reconnut le félin qui s'était jeté sur lui dans le couloir. L'individu se frottait contre le ventre de Guenièvre en émettant des ronronnements indécents. Enervé, le Roi voulut saisir l'animal par le col pour le chasser de son lit. Mais à peine fut-il monté sur le matelas et eut-il tendu le bras, que le chat s'était déjà précipité vers lui et frottait à présent sa tête contre sa poitrine en multipliant les ronrons.

Gwen ne put se retenir de rire devant un tel spectacle. De guerre lasse, Arthur – qui avait passé une journée harassante – préféra se glisser sous la couverture en laissant l'intrus se caler sous son bras.

– D'où il sort ? grommela-t-il en lui grattant distraitement l'oreille.

– La cuisinière élève des chats pour qu'ils chassent les souris et les rats. Celui-là a dû s'échapper des réserves…

Maintenant, l'animal allait de l'un à l'autre des deux souverains, se frottant ici et là en laissant quantité de poils. Mais dès qu'Arthur commença à le caresser, il roula aussitôt sur le dos, présentant son ventre à grattouiller. Alors que les souverains commençaient à se détendre et à sombrer dans le sommeil, le Roi ressentit comme un léger courant électrique lui traverser le bras. Baissant le regard, il vint que le chat produisait des étincelles bleutées. Se sentant démasqué, la bête sauta à bas du lit et s'enfuit par la porte restée entrouverte.

– Tu as déjà vu un chat faire ça ? s'étonna Guenièvre.

– Pas un chat normal, maugréa Arthur.

* * *

Voulant tirer cette histoire au clair le lendemain, le Roi monta aux appartements de l'Enchanteur. Ce dernier était en plein rangement. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il lui sembla tout d'abords, mais en vérité Merlin ne faisait en fait que déplacer des objets, rajoutant un peu plus de désordre à la pièce, tout en grommelant un vague « j'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir posé là… ». Le hibou apparut soudain au-dessus de lui, portant quelque chose dans le bec, et se posa sur l'épaule de Merlin. Il déposa alors sa prise, une petite loupe de poche, dans la paume ouverte de son maître.

– Ah ! Merci, Archimède.

Et d'un mouvement d'ailes, l'oiseau regagna son perchoir au-dessus de la cheminée.

– Hum, hum… s'annonça Arthur, alors même que Merlin s'installait à sa table de travail, sans même sembler le remarquer.

– Assied-toi, Arthur, répliqua l'Enchanteur sans même lever le nez.

En principe, le Roi lui aurait balancé à ce moment-là une réplique cinglante, mais l'objet de sa visite était trop important pour qu'il se livre à ce type de joute infantile. Aussi alla-t-il droit au but.

– Merlin, dis-moi, te livrerais-tu à un genre d'expérience particulière en ce moment ?

Le Magicien consentit enfin à lever le nez de ses parchemins.

– Pourrais-tu préciser ta question ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

– Je parle de magie, insista Arthur. Et de tours impliquant des animaux. En gros, est-ce que ces derniers temps tu as jeté des sorts sur une ou plusieurs bêtes qui vivent dans le château ?

– C'est drôle que tu en parles…

– Oui ou non, Merlin !

– Non ! s'insurgea le Mage. Pas sur des animaux…

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant que son ami ajoute :

– Sur moi.

Cette fois le Roi ouvrit des yeux grands comme des assiettes. Merlin poussa un soupir avant de poursuivre.

– Depuis plusieurs mois, j'apprends à me métamorphoser en toute sorte d'animaux. Je me suis d'abords entrainé en observant attentivement leur morphologie, leur façon de se mouvoir, etc. Et depuis peu, je suis passé à la pratique.

– Et tu arrives à te changer en animal.

– Quelques uns…

– Comme quoi ?

– Eh bien… Au départ, j'ai essayé avec les petites bêtes, comme les souris. Mais figure-toi que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Je me suis alors rabattu sur les chiens, et ça s'est avéré beaucoup plus simple, parce qu'ils sont familiarisés avec les hommes. Ensuite, j'ai tenté les chevaux. C'était un peu plus difficile, mais je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Après, je me suis beaucoup entrainé au hibou, grâce à Archimède.

Ce dernier hulula, semblant flatté que Merlin l'associe à ses expériences.

– Et récemment, je me suis essayé au chat.

– Au chat…

Arthur sentit comme un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

– Et tu arrives véritablement à prendre la forme d'un chat.

– Oui.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais quand… tu es sous ces formes ?

– Et bien… C'est difficile à dire en fait.

– Comment ça ?

– A vrai dire, pour le moment j'ai encore du mal à garder un souvenir net de ce que je fais dans ces moments-là…

– Quoi, tu ne te souviens de rien après tes transformations ?

– Si, plus ou moins, j'ai de vagues impressions. En fait c'est un peu plus compliqué…

Au fur et à mesure que Merlin partait dans ses explications, son visage s'anima de plus en plus.

– Figure-toi qu'il y a deux choses qui prédominent chez toutes espèces vivantes : la conscience et l'instinct.

– Ah, oui…

Arthur paressait soudain passionné par le sujet. Ce qui était plutôt étrange car, même au début de sa découverte des pouvoirs de Merlin, il ne témoignait qu'un intérêt mitigé sur le domaine.

– L'instinct, poursuivit le Magicien, c'est ce qui te pousse à réagir instantanément. C'est en quelque sorte la liste des réflexes qui te poussent à t'auto-préserver : comme boire, manger, dormir… C'est une pulsion, à laquelle tu obéis sans te poser de question. Et la conscience, c'est ce qui te fait prendre du recule par rapport à ça justement, à réfléchir, à méditer, à envisager plusieurs options. En général, les hommes passent les deux tiers de leur temps à suivre leur conscience. Et bien, chez les animaux, c'est l'inverse : les trois quarts du temps, c'est l'instinct qui prédomine. Du coup, quand je me transforme, il m'arrive d'être tellement obnubilé par mes besoins que j'en perds la conscience de moi-même et de ce que je fais.

– Donc, par exemple, lorsque tu te transformes en chat, tu fais ta vie de matou durant toute la nuit, et le lendemain tu oublies tout.

– Oh, mais je progresse ! insista Merlin. La nuit dernière, je me souviens à peu près de tout ce que j'ai fait.

– Vraiment ? Raconte-moi ça…

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Arthur éveilla soudain la méfiance de Merlin. Autrefois, lorsqu'il voyait cette expression apparaitre sur le visage de son prince, la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait avec un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

– Au début, je voulais rester dans ma chambre. Mais comme j'avais les crocs, j'ai fini par sortir pour aller me chercher à manger.

– Tu t'es rendu aux cuisines ?

– Pas besoin, j'ai chopé trois souris dans les couloirs et un énorme rat dans la bibliothèque.

Arthur retint un haut-le-cœur.

– Et après, qu'as-tu fais ?

– Là, j'avoue que c'est un peu confus. Je crois que j'ai voulu retourner dans ma chambre. Mais en chemin, j'ai senti une odeur qui m'a beaucoup plu… Je crois que je l'ai suivie.

– Et tu sais à qui était cette odeur ?

– Non.

– C'était la mienne, sombre crétin ! T'as passé la nuit dans mes appartements !

– Ah.

– Quoi _ah _? C'est tout ce que ça te fait… ?

– Bah, c'est pas comme si j'y étais jamais venu avant…

– Mais pas sous une apparence de _chat_ ! Tu t'es mis à faire des éclairs alors que j'étais en train de…

– De quoi ?

– De rien du tout !

Arthur ne cachait pas sa contrariété. Savoir que Merlin se baladait dans le château sous diverses apparences, le rendait nerveux.

– Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y mettre un terme immédiatement !

– Mais si je veux maîtriser pleinement ce pouvoir, il faut bien que je m'entraine…

– Que tu fasses joujou dans ta chambre, le soir, je veux bien. Mais venir espionner les gens dans leurs pieux, c'est quand même sacrément pervers !

– Mais c'est l'instinct ! C'est pas moi qui décide. Un chat, ça va là où il se sent à l'aise…

– T'es quand même le seul matou de Camelot à t'être invité dans mon lit !

– Mais Arthur, pense à tout ce que cela pourrait nous apporter. Le fait de pouvoir se changer en cheval, en chien, en ours peut-être – qui sait ? – ça peut nous ouvrir un tas de possibilités.

– Des possibilités pour toi. Et à part aller pieuter dans mon lit, j'ai pas l'impression que ça t'ait ouvert de grandes perspectives.

– Il me faut juste de l'entrainement. J'arrive à rester lucide quand je me change en hibou, maintenant. Encore quelques jours et j'arriverais à me contrôler en chat.

Au regard que Merlin lui lança, Arthur sut immédiatement que, quoi qu'il dise, l'Enchanteur n'abandonnerait pas son projet.

Et de fait, deux nuits plus tard, le chat-Merlin était de retour dans la chambre royale. Arthur et Guenièvre fixèrent la boule de poile ébène qui s'était recroquevillée au pied du lit et dormait paisiblement.

– Donc, articula Gwen après les explications de son mari, en fait, ce chat, c'est Merlin ?

– Ouaip.

– Et il vient dormir ici… parce qu'il reconnait ton odeur ?

– Entre autres.

– Et tu ne veux pas le faire sortir ?

– Je refuse de toucher cette bête.

– Mais c'est Merlin !

– Raison de plus.

– On va quand même pas faire ça devant lui ?!

– Non.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

– On attend. Il finira bien par se lasser.

Mais après quatre nuits, Arthur eut tout de même une vive discussion avec Merlin.

– Bon alors, c'est finit tes histoires de félins ? s'enquit-il. L'autre soir, j'ai croisé un chat en allant aux latrines, ça m'a bloqué pendant cinq minutes.

– Non, le chat c'est bon. Par contre, le mois prochain, j'attaque les araignées.

– Et pourrais-tu m'expliquer en quoi il serait utile que tu saches de transformer en araignée ?

– Bah, réfléchis deux minutes. Comme ça je peux me faufiler dans les petits interstices et être dans une pièce sans que personne me remarque.

– Tu vas encore en profiter pour aller espionner du monde…

– Ah, non ! Là, je me barricade chez moi. Je tisse ma toile au plafond et je sors pas.

Devant le regard intrigué d'Arthur, Merlin ajouta :

– T'as jamais remarqué que, quand les gens voient une araignée, ils ont tendance à l'écraser sans se poser de question ?

– D'accord, donc cette fois prudence, hein ? Mais si jamais t'as faim pendant la nuit ?

– Oh, là, j'ai prévu le coup : je me suis fait un stock de mouches.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Arthur se coucha en demeurant sceptique sur le bien fondé de la nouvelle lubie de son Enchanteur. Depuis qu'il savait que Merlin s'essayait à prendre l'apparence d'animaux domestiques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieux dès qu'il croisait une bête quelconque. Surtout quand celle-ci avait un pelage noir. En bref, il voyait des Merlins partout.

Guenièvre, mise dans la confidence prenait plutôt cela à la légère.

– Si ça l'amuse, argua-t-elle. Au moins ça l'empêche de broyer du noir. Je crois que depuis qu'Albion est unifiée, il se sent un peu inutile. Et puis, l'arrivée du bébé doit le perturber un peu.

Arthur jeta un œil sur le gros ventre de son épouse, qu'elle caressait machinalement.

– Tu as sans doute raison, concéda-t-il. Mais il ne pourrait pas avoir un passe-temps normal, comme tout le monde. Je sais pas, moi… Jouer aux cartes, parier sur des combats de chiens, faire fumer du jambon…

– S'il agissait comme quelqu'un de normal, tu n'aimerais pas ça, rit Guenièvre. Ce ne serait plus _ton_ Merlin.

Arthur soupira et abandonna la partie. Mais au moment d'éteindre les bougies, il entendit un gros « CLAC » du côté de Guenièvre.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

– Il y avait une araignée grosse comme ça sur la console.

Arthur hocha la tête avant de la laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Soudain, il fut pris d'un doute.

– Quand tu l'as écrasée, l'araignée, elle n'a pas fait d'éclairs au moins ?

* * *

Merlin avait toujours éprouvé une grande passion pour la nature et le monde sauvage. Aussi le fait de pouvoir l'étudier avec plus de précision, par le biais de cette nouvelle magie, le plongeait dans un véritable délice proche de l'euphorie. Il s'absentait désormais souvent pour partir méditer en forêt. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer Arthur. Le Roi ne manqua pas, à plusieurs reprises, de reprocher à son Enchanteur de négliger ses devoirs de Conseiller Royal, au profit de cette nouvelle lubie. Merlin se contentait de hausser les épaules en disant : « Vous pouvez bien vous passer de moi pour ceci… » ou « Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous serais utile pour cela… ». Et il était vrai que s'il s'absentait de plus en plus souvent, les réunions qu'il manquait n'étaient que de peu d'importance ou ne requéraient pas sa présence effective.

Mais pour Arthur, c'était une question de principe. Et si le Souverain avait osé se l'avouer, il aurait reconnu qu'il y avait une part de jalousie dans tout cela. Que Merlin puisse s'adonner à une activité dont il était totalement exclu et prenait même sur le temps qui aurait dû_ lui_ être consacré, cela irritait Arthur et réveillait en lui l'enfant possessif qui n'aimait pas être délaissé au profit d'autre chose.

Jalousie d'autant plus exacerbée que Merlin revenait de ses « méditations » en abreuvant ses camarades de ses découvertes, expliquant avec passion comment tel animal préparait son nid pour l'hiver, comment tel prédateur chassait… Les chevaliers l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite ou sincèrement intéressée, en fonction des uns ou des autres. Arthur, pour sa part, ne se gênait pas pour l'interrompre et lui signifier que ses petites fantaisies n'étaient pas un sujet de conversation digne d'intérêt.

La situation atteignit son paroxysme à l'ouverture de la saison de la chasse. C'était l'un des derniers passe-temps qu'Arthur avait gardé de sa jeunesse. N'ayant pas encore de fils en âge de prendre la direction des battues, il pouvait s'y adonner sans avoir à se reprocher de déroger à ses devoirs de souverain. Sauf qu'évidemment, Merlin trouvait le moyen de lui gâcher son plaisir.

Certes, du temps où il était simple valet, le Sorcier n'avait jamais caché son dégoût pour la chasse. Mais à présent, il ne cessait de pérorer comme quoi les bruits et les désordres provoqués dans la forêt perturbaient l'équilibre de son écosystème, que les bêtes étaient stressées, que cela nuisait à ses recherches. Autant d'arguments qui ne faisaient qu'attiser l'impatience d'Arthur.

– Faudra-t-il que j'interdise la chasse et que nous n'ayons plus le moindre gibier à mettre sur la table pour que tu sois satisfait ? jeta-t-il un soir, alors que lui, Merlin, ainsi que quelques chevaliers se trouvaient réunis dans la grande salle. Et la prochaine étape sera quoi ? Bientôt nous ne pourrons plus abattre le bétail parce que _Sire Merlin_ trouve cela trop barbare. Tu veux obliger tout le pays à ne plus manger de viande ?

– Je conçois aisément que l'on puisse tuer pour se nourrir ou se défendre, Arthur, riposta Merlin sans perdre son calme. Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que toute cette agitation et ce carnage ne servent que les besoins de Camelot en gibier. Je vous ai tous vus en action : vous prenez plaisir à traquer et tuer d'innocents animaux dont le seul tord est de s'être trouvé sur votre chemin…

– Si ces bêtes étaient moins stupides, pérora Arthur, elles ne se feraient pas si aisément prendre. N'est-ce pas là la loi de la Nature _justement_ ? Les êtres les plus faibles et les moins malins se font attraper par les plus forts et les plus habiles…

– Tu devrais considérer avec plus de respect ceux que vous abattez… Prend garde à ne pas tomber un jour sur plus malin que toi.

– A moins que tu ne te transformes en daim pour défier mon cheval à la course, répliqua Arthur. Mais je doute fort que ce jour arrive. C'est à peine si tu as la capacité de te changer en mulot pour aller te cacher dans un trou de souris.

Au regard que Merlin lui, le Roi sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

– Un jour, Pendragon, grogna l'Enchanteur. Un jour, je te montrerais de quoi sont faites les ressources de ces créatures que tu méprises, alors qu'elles te sont supérieures dans bien des domaines.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Cet incident passa d'abord pour une bagatelle, Merlin ne montrant aucun signe de vouloir répliquer. Cependant, Arthur connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas passer l'insulte. Le Sorcier ne prenait pas aisément la mouche, en dépit de son tempérament frondeur. Mais la Magie, la sienne en particulier, était l'un des rares sujets sur lesquels il ne tolérait aucune vexation. Et comme le redouta Arthur, la riposte fut aussi soudaine que fracassante.

* * *

Arthur partit dès l'aube avec ses meilleurs chevaliers. Bien plus qu'un sport ou un moyen de subsistance, la chasse était, pour les jeunes gens de la noblesse, la première étape de la formation militaire. Par bien des aspects, faire la guerre à l'ennemi et donner la chasse au gibier étaient deux activités extrêmement proches. Et si Arthur était un homme de Paix, il n'en demeurait pas moins un guerrier aguerri, qui ne se sentait jamais plus vivant que lorsqu'il se lançait à corps perdu dans une course folle, que l'odeur du sang excitait, qui s'enorgueillissait de ses victoires sur des bêtes sauvages. Chose que Merlin ne pouvait pas comprendre. L'Enchanteur avait beau être l'un des hommes les plus courageux que le Haut Roi ait jamais connu, il n'était pas un guerrier né. Tuer n'était ni dans sa nature, ni dans ses aptitudes. Et même si depuis qu'il servait Arthur, Merlin avait appris à laisser parfois sa conscience de côté, il n'en éprouvait pas moins du dégoût pour tout ce qui avait trait au sang et à la barbarie.

Mais ce jour-là, le Haut Roi d'Albion était bien décidé à donner libre cours à ses instincts guerriers. Il voulait voir si la Paix l'avait ramolli ou s'il était toujours ce jeune homme plein de fougue qui pouvait pister un cerf une journée entière sans éprouver la moindre fatigue, ou se mesurer à un sanglier féroce.

Le début de la chasse fut cependant frugal. A part quelques petits lapins et des faisans affolés, toute la forêt semblait s'être mise en quarantaine. Les participants commençaient à désespérer de tomber sur un gibier digne de ce nom, lorsque quelque chose sembla soudain exciter les chiens. Chacun avaient déjà armé son arbalète, et on lâcha les molosses sur la piste. Pendant une demi-heure, ils eurent l'impression de tourner en rond. Malgré les chasseurs aux aguets, la proie restait hors de vue.

Soudain quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés. Les chiens se mirent à aboyer. Un éclair roux passa alors dans le champ de vision d'une partie des chevaliers.

– Par-là ! cria l'un.

– Non, par ici ! cria l'autre.

– Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Arthur. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ca m'a tout l'air d'un renard, Majesté.

Le Roi fut presque déçu par cette nouvelle : il avait espéré au moins un chevreuil. Les chiens se remirent à courir. Les hommes les suivirent instantanément. Puis, ils semblèrent perdre la piste. Arthur allait ordonner de rebrousser chemin – il n'allait quand même pas perdre sa journée pour un renard ! – quand les limiers firent brusquement volte-face et se précipitèrent dans la direction opposée, talonnés par les cavaliers. Mais emporté par leur course, ils se précipitèrent dans un ravin, où hommes et bêtes manquèrent de peu se rompre le cou.

En levant les yeux, Arthur aperçut le renard, de l'autre côté du ravin. L'animal se tenait immobile et fixait la compagnie avec intensité. Avant de filer à toutes pattes.

– C'est moi ou il nous met au défi de le suivre ? lança Elyan.

– Et bien, il a trouvé son homme, répliqua le Haut Roi.

Il fit contourner le précipice à son cheval et déboucha sur une clairière, vite rejoint par ses hommes. Les chiens, la truffe en l'air, étaient en quête d'une odeur.

Soudain un cheval hennit. Tous tournèrent la tête de tous côtés et virent le renard slalomer entre les pattes des chevaux. Si rapide que les hommes avaient à peine le temps de l'apercevoir. Dès qu'un molosse approchait sa gueule de trop près, le renard bondissait, changeait de direction, causant une belle pagaille au sein de la meute, poussant les limiers à se jeter les uns sur les autres. Une fois le chaos régnant au sein de la troupe, on le vit sauter sur un rocher, jeter un bref regard aux chasseurs et partir en courant.

A cet instant, Arthur décréta qu'il voulait plus que tout la peau de cet animal. Qu'il en couvrirait les épaules de Guenièvre. L'hiver approchait. Eperonnant sa monture, il se lança immédiatement à suite du renard, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier s'il était suivi par ses hommes.

Sortit de la clairière, il aperçut le manteau roux galoper devant lui, filant rapide comme le vent. Arthur le suivit à vive allure, mais arrivé au bord d'un sentier, il perdit sa trace. Il allait rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'à nouveau le renard passa devant lui. Il en fut ainsi durant toute la course-poursuite. A chaque fois que le Haut Roi croyait avoir perdu sa proie, celle-ci apparaissait subrepticement au coin de son œil, et la course reprenait. Le renard s'amusait à changer de direction, à revenir en arrière, à ralentir, puis accélérer. Et chaque nouveau changement excitait encore plus le Roi. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à faire à un animal de cette trempe. Il en eut presque des remords de le condamner à finir en col de fourrure.

La chevauchée les conduisit aux abords d'une prairie, dans laquelle le renard se précipita.

– Erreur fatale, songea Arthur.

Les hautes herbes ne permettaient pas à l'animal de se cacher : son poil roux était trop visible. Arthur tenait son arbalète en joue. Il décocha une première flèche. Elle passa à un demi-mètre de sa cible. Il grogna. Le temps qu'il recharge, l'autre allait en profiter pour prendre la fuite. Au lieu de cela, le renard changea encore de direction. Il décrivit un demi-cercle autour de l'étalon royal et courut de nouveau droit devant lui. Arthur en avait profité pour armer une autre flèche, fit faire demi-tour à sa montre et poursuivit la course. La deuxième flèche passa plus près. Mais au lieu de changer de direction, le renard fit carrément volte-face et fonça entre les jambes du cheval. Celui-ci, surprit se cabra sur ses pattes arrières en hennissant. Arthur du faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de cavalier pour calmer sa monture.

Cette fois, le renard s'amusait à passer et repasser sous le cheval. Arthur eut plus de mal à réarmer son arbalète cette fois. Comme s'il sentait le danger, le renard s'écarta précipitamment. Puis s'immobilisa brusquement. Arthur le tenait en joue : la troisième serait la bonne. Mais un vif rayon de lumière frappa alors le coin de sa rétine. Son cheval se cabra sans qu'il ait le temps de le métriser. Il se sentit partir en arrière. Son index se replia par réflexe sur l'encoche de l'arbalète, le carreau fusa dans l'air mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Arthur lui en revanche, atteignit douloureusement le sol. A peine relevé sur ses coudes, ses oreilles furent emplies d'un rire tonitruant. Un rire que le Haut Roi connaissait bien, pour l'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises depuis presque dix-sept ans. Il leva la tête pour découvrir, là où se tenait le renard à peine quelques secondes auparavant, Merlin plié en deux, les épaules animées de soubresauts incontrôlés, qui riait aux éclats.

– Et bien… articula difficilement l'Enchanteur en se tenant le ventre. Il est beau… le chasseur… le plus féroce… le plus malin… de toute l'île d'Albion.

Arthur eut soudain l'impression que ses joues avaient pris feu.

– Sire !

– Majesté !

Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Les chevaliers qui venaient assister à son humiliation.

– Sire, qu'est-il arrivé ? Où est le renard ?

– Il est devant vous, le renard, grogna Arthur entre ses dents, en désignant Merlin, toujours écroulé de rire dans l'herbe.

Sur le chemin du retour, les chevaliers réprimandèrent quelque peu Merlin, en lui faisant remarquer que sa plaisanterie aurait pu très mal tourner : pour peu qu'Arthur ait eu le soleil dans les yeux, qu'il se soit transformé une seconde trop tard ou qu'un autre chasseur l'ait surpris. Le Mage dut rassurer ses compagnons, leur assurant qu'il avait parfaitement calculé son coup et que s'il avait ressentit le moindre danger, il se serait immédiatement sauvé. Et il ajouta que la tête du Roi, au moment où il avait repris forme humain, valait largement tous les risques encourus. Les chevaliers en convinrent et l'hilarité gagna tout le groupe.

Seul Arthur ne desserra pas les dents jusqu'au château. Et le soir venu, lorsqu'ils furent à table, pour le repas rituel qui clôturait la chasse, sans prévenir et sans l'ombre d'un sourire, le Roi lâcha, au milieu du plat principal, que la plaisanterie de Merlin était du plus mauvais goût, et que s'il s'avisait de retenter une expérience de ce genre, magie ou pas, Arthur lui décocherait un carreau entre les deux yeux et qu'ils verraient bien à ce moment-là qui était le plus idiot des deux.

Devant la mine renfermée et l'œil torve du Roi, Merlin comprit qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Au fond, Arthur était moins vexé par le ridicule dont il s'était couvert, qu'ébranlé à l'idée qu'il aurait pu gravement le blesser, ou pire. Faisant acte de contrition, Merlin promit publiquement qu'il ne s'aviserait plus jamais de retenter pareil exploit. L'histoire en resta là. Sauf qu'Arthur interdit désormais la chasse lorsque la présence de Merlin au château n'était pas avérée.

* * *

1. Queue comprise.

_Petite review s'il vous plait ? A votre bon coeur ^^_


	37. Chapter 37

_Exceptionnellement, je publie plus tôt que prévu, car j'ai une semaine assez mouvementée qui m'attend et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps sinon. _

_Cette fois on sort de notre petite routine pépère, c'est bon là les camelotiens ont assez pris de vacances, il est temps de les remettre au boulot. Si vous trouvez que le début de ce chapitre a une ressemblence avec l'épisode 5.06, c'est tout à fait normal. ;)_

**_Miss Petrovska : _**_Heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Maintenant, la suite risque d'être moins drôle :s..._

**_Julie Winchester :_**_ Tu penses bien qu'avec moi, la pauvre Gwen ne va pas pouvoir passer une grossesse au calme. ;)_

**_Roussette : _**_Je sais pas si t'aurais besoin de prendre l'avion pour me trouver. Sauf si tu vis dans un pays étranger... Enfin, je vais éviter de communiquer mon adresse, surtout avec ce qui se prépare en bas. ^^'_

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma beta **Shima-chan**._

* * *

Le Val des lamentations

La grossesse de Gwen suivait son cours. A l'automne, son ventre avait triplé de volume au point qu'elle d'arrivait plus à voir ses orteils. Elle allait désormais avec une écharpe de soie nouée autour de la taille, lui permettant de soutenir le poids de son abdomen proéminent. Loin d'en éprouver de la honte ou de la gêne, Guenièvre exhibait fièrement sa grossesse et toute la Cour s'extasiait de la grâce que son état semblait conférer à la Reine. Les plus anciens se souvenaient vaguement que la gestation d'Arthur avait été plutôt pénible pour sa mère. La Reine Ygerne maigrissait et palissait à vue d'œil, tandis que son ventre prenait du volume. Il en était tout autrement pour Guenièvre, sa grossesse ne faisait que l'embellir : ses formes s'étaient arrondies, ainsi que les traits de son visage et sa physionomie s'en voyait adoucie.

Gwen elle-même se sentait plus épanouie depuis qu'elle sentait la vie se former en elle. Elle passait volontiers plus de temps avec les enfants de ses compagnes et parvenait à avoir des conversations plus légères. Même les soucis d'intendance ne lui causaient plus les mêmes tracas. En bref, rien ne parvenait à entamer sa joie d'être bientôt mère. Sauf peut-être le peu d'entrain que mettait son royal époux à la suivre dans son euphorie.

Arthur se montrait toujours prévenant et doux avec elle, répondant au moindre de ses caprices, envoyant Georges à trois heures du matin crapahuter dans la forêt parce que sa reine s'était réveillée avec une envie de fraises des bois, exigeant que ses chevaliers la porte à chaque fois qu'elle devait descendre ou gravir un escalier, parce que dans son état cela la fatiguait. Arthur râla même après l'imbécile d'architecte qui avait conçu un château dans lequel on ne pouvait pas se rendre aux latrines sans avoir vingt degrés à descendre ou à monter. Mais lorsque Gwen essayait de l'intéresser à l'objet même de sa grossesse, lorsqu'elle lui demandait son avis sur les dimensions du berceau, la layette, la quantité de couvertures qu'il serait bon de faire broder, s'il faudrait lui faire fabriquer des jouets personnels ou si on pouvait récupérer d'anciens jouets d'Arthur ou juste s'il y avait un prénom qu'il préférait… Le Roi se découvrait soudain une chose très importante à faire et s'empressait d'évacuer la pièce.

A côté de cela, le reste du Royaume n'en demeurait pas moins impatient de célébrer la naissance prochaine de l'héritier. Des quatre coins d'Albion, des cadeaux précieux venaient envahir la cour du château.

– Et cela uniquement pour votre grossesse, commenta Dame Maggie, alors que la Reine et ses deux plus proches amies faisaient le tour des présents. Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'il sera venu au monde, ce garnement !

– Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas quoi faire de la moitié de tout ça ! s'exclama Gwen tandis qu'une servante étalait devant elle une dentelle si fine, qu'on aurait pu la croire faite par une araignée.

– Je la verrais bien pour orner les robes de nourrissons, commenta Gwyneth. Si vous me faîtes confiance, Majesté, je pourrais vous en faire une digne d'un enfant royal.

– On m'a même fait parvenir des dagues et des épées ! soupira Guenièvre.

– C'est ridicule, je vous l'accorde ! répliqua Maggie en tirant l'une d'elle de son fourreau. Franchement, à quoi pense Bedivère ? Le temps que leur destinataire soit en âge de s'en servir, elle sera complètement rouillée.

– Tous ont l'air de partir du principe que je mettrais au monde un garçon, remarqua la Reine en avisant des pantins de bois à l'effigie de soldats et d'autres objets typiquement destinés aux enfants mâles. Si jamais c'est une fille, il me faudra tout renvoyer.

– Et pourquoi ça ? s'exclama Maggie en faisant de grandes arabesques avec l'épée. J'aurais été ravie d'avoir toutes ses choses, _moi_ ! Au nom de quoi une fille ne devrait avoir pour toutes occupations que la couture et le tricot ? Et si elle doit devenir reine, ces armes ne seront pas de trop.

– Avez-vous choisi un nom ? demanda Gwyneth pour changer de sujet.

– Si c'est une fille, déclara Guenièvre, j'hésite entre Catelyne, Arya ou Brienne(1).

– Et si c'est un garçon ?

Gwen marqua une pause.

– Je ne sais pas. J'avais espéré qu'Arthur pourrait m'aider à trouver des idées, mais dès que je prononce le mot « bébé » il disparait en un battement de cils.

Ses deux amies la regardèrent avec circonspection.

– Bah ! lâcha Maggie en rangeant l'épée. Les hommes sont toujours nerveux face à la paternité. Mettez-les devant une armée prête au combat, ça ils savent gérer. Mais collez-leur un nourrisson dans les bras et ils deviennent plus empotés que des manchots.

– Sa Majesté est sûrement… intimidé, tempéra Gwyneth.

Gwen haussa les épaules, imaginant mal son époux être intimidé par quoi que ce soit.

– J'avais pensé un moment reprendre le nom de son père, dit-elle. Mais je crois que certains se sentiraient vexé par un tel choix.

Elle lorgna du côté de Gwyneth, qui pliait soigneusement des étoffes précieuses.

– Un nom n'est qu'un nom, répliqua cette dernière. Je ne crois pas qu'il détermine la personnalité de celui ou celle le porte. Mais le peuple a exprimé son désir de changement et un nouveau « roi Uther » risque de donner au peuple l'impression de revenir en arrière.

– Le prénom de _votre_ père, ça ne pourrait pas aller ? proposa Maggie.

– Tom ? J'adorais mon père, mais je crains que son patronyme ne fasse pas assez royal…

– Thomas ? essaya Gwyneth.

– Ca devient vite « Tommy », fit remarque Maggie.

– Antony ?

– Tony.

– Gaston, alors ?

– Dieux, que c'est laid !

– Aurelius ?

– Ca sonne plutôt exotique !

– Je l'ai lu dans un livre…

Gwen s'éloigna pour laisser les deux femmes jacasser à leur gré. Elle adorait ses amies, mais parfois leurs chamailleries lui donnaient la migraine. L'évocation de son défunt père l'avait chamboulée. Après son décès brutal, ayant été soupçonné de sorcellerie, Uther avait exigé qu'il soit inhumé loin de la citadelle. Accompagné de Merlin et de Dame Morgane – qui était encore sa plus proche amie à cette époque – elle avait du traverser des kilomètres, avant de trouver un endroit convenable.

Tom le forgeron avait toujours été un homme modeste. Jamais il ne s'était rêvé en père de chevalier, encore moins d'une reine. En revanche, ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde, c'eut été de vieillir au sein d'un foyer rempli de rires d'enfants : ses petits-enfants.

Gwen se caressa le ventre pensivement. Elle ne s'était pas rendue sur la tombe de son père depuis longtemps, depuis le début de la guerre. Non seulement c'était un manquement terrible à ses devoirs filiaux, mais en plus elle ressentait le besoin d'aller là-bas, d'exposer son gros ventre devant la sépulture paternelle, pour que les mânes de ses ancêtres puissent bénir son enfant et lui accorder leur protection.

Elle fit part de son projet à Elyan, qui l'approuva. Ils allèrent ensuite ensemble trouver Arthur, qui sembla comprendre le désir de son épouse. Le Haut Roi éprouva cependant certaines réserves à laisser son épouse sortir de la citadelle, dans son état.

– Ca ne prendra qu'une demi-journée, insista Guenièvre. Je prendrais un carrosse pour plus de confort et Elyan m'accompagnera.

– Je prendrais des hommes avec moi, pour l'escorter, précisa le royal beau-frère.

– En somme, je n'ai rien à dire, soupira Arthur.

Gwen sourit et embrassa son royal époux.

– Je serais revenue avant que tu n'ais remarqué mon absence.

– De toute façon, je vais être pris toute la journée par la réunion des notables. Merlin s'en réjouit d'avance. Au moins, l'un de nous trois profitera des dernières douceurs de l'automne.

* * *

Ainsi, le carrosse de la Reine Guenièvre quitta la citadelle de Camelot, escorté par dix chevaliers : Elyan en tête, Lionel et quelques autres. Ils cheminèrent à travers champs et prairies, suivant la route royale. De temps à autres, ils croisèrent sur leur chemin des paysans, qui s'acculaient sur le bord du sentier pour tenter d'entrapercevoir la Reine à travers les volets de sa diligence. Guenièvre n'aimait pas particulièrement ce mode de transport : elle se sentait confinée et isolée de ses sujets, alors qu'après son couronnement elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester proche du petit peuple. Mais dans son état – elle entamait son neuvième mois de grossesse – monter à cheval n'aurait vraiment pas été raisonnable.

La halte devant la tombe de Tom fut brève. Accompagnée d'Elyan, Gwen déposa sur le tas de pierres blanches, qui marquaient l'emplacement de la sépulture, un bouquet de fleurs des champs, qu'une fillette lui avait tendu à travers les volets de son carrosse. Le frère et la sœur demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

– Il serait fier de ce que tu es devenu, affirma Gwen.

Elyan et leur père ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes. Tom n'avait jamais compris le besoin de liberté et d'aventure de son fils. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de situation plus honorable que le métier de forgeron, pour un simple roturier. Il ne comprenait pas que son fils puisse rêver d'autre chose.

– L'aventure c'est bon pour les brigands et les reîtres. Tu ne gagneras jamais honnêtement ta vie en allant sur les routes, sans le moindre but.

Evidemment, en ce temps-là, il fallait être noble pour briguer le poste de chevalier. Tom n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le gouvernement d'Arthur allait changer bien des choses, et principalement pour ses propres enfants.

– Ce qui le rendrait le plus heureux, répliqua Elyan, c'est de savoir qu'il va bientôt être grand-père.

Gwen se caressa le ventre machinalement. Agité durant tout le trajet, son bébé se tenait à présent tranquille.

– Un jour, toi aussi tu auras des petits à lui présenter.

– Encore faut-il trouver la mère, soupira Elyan

– Tu n'as vraiment personne en vu ?

Gwen scruta le visage de son frère. Ayant grandi avec lui, elle se targuait de le connaitre mieux que quiconque. Depuis quelques temps, elle aurait juré avoir remarqué un changement dans son comportement.

– Tu connais ma situation, répliqua le chevalier. Les courtisans se battent pour me faire épouser leur fille. Je n'ose même plus me rendre à la taverne, de peur que dans un moment d'ivresse, je ne fasse une déclaration à une servante. Ca ferait un de ces foins !

– Est-ce vraiment tout ? Après tout, tu ne serais ni le premier, ni le dernier chevalier à qui les courtisans font des propositions matrimoniales, quant aux filles des tavernes… Elles en ont vu d'autres et savent à quoi s'en tenir sur les courtoisies des chevaliers éméchés. Mais depuis un certain temps… J'ai comme l'impression que ça n'éveille plus ton intérêt. Comme si… Tu avais l'esprit occupé par autre chose.

Elyan poussa un profond soupir.

– Décidemment, je ne peux rien te cacher. Il y a bien une femme, mais… Jamais je n'oserais. Elle est bien au-dessus de moi.

– Comment ? Toi un chevalier de Camelot, tu te trouverais indigne d'elle.

– _Elle_ n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est une princesse, une reine pratiquement. Même ses plus nobles barons n'osent pas lui faire de proposition.

Il jeta un regard en coin à sa sœur.

– Elle a failli être l'épouse d'Arthur.

– Elaina ?

– Tu vois, toi-même tu trouves cela absurde.

– Non, protesta Gwen. Je suis juste surprise. Est-ce qu'elle sait ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

– C'est à peine si j'ose parler en sa présence !

– Mais tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec toi-même. Bohort a bien pu épouser Mithian…

– Mais Bohort est _né_ noble.

– La noblesse n'est pas qu'une question de naissance. Bon nombre de tes compagnons l'ont prouvé.

– Le soleil commence à décliner, lança Elyan. Il serait temps de rentrer.

Durant le trajet retour, Gwen somnola dans la diligence. Le bringuebalement répétitif des roues sur la chaussée la berça doucement. Sans s'en rendre compte, la Reine sombra dans le sommeil.

Elle fut brusquement réveillée par des cris d'hommes et des hennissements de chevaux affolés. Soudain, un violant soubresaut la fit basculer en arrière. Guenièvre hurla, appela de l'aide. Mais les mouvements du carrosse l'empêchaient de bouger, l'obligeant à s'agripper du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se stabiliser, de peur qu'une mauvaise secousse ne la fasse basculer en avant. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures interminables, la voiture ralentit, avant de s'immobiliser. Pétrifiée, Gwen n'osa pas faire un mouvement. Elle s'empêcha même de respirer, de crainte que le bruit de son souffle ne trahisse sa présence. D'un coup, la portière du carrosse s'ouvrit, sur une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée.

– Bonjour, Votre Grâce.

En entendant la voix douce et grave, la Reine crut défaillir. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?

* * *

A la tombée du jour, les habitants de la citadelle virent avec effarement revenir les membres de l'escorte, déboulant à bride abattue dans la cour du château, sans carrosse. Le Roi était sur l'aire d'entrainement, en train de se défouler contre un mannequin de paille. Lorsqu'on vint lui annoncer la nouvelle, il devint pâle comme la mort. Il se précipita à la rencontre des chevaliers. Au bas des marches de l'escalier d'honneur, Lionel, droit comme une lance, se tenant le bras gauche, s'agenouilla à la vue d'Arthur.

– Sire, j'implore votre pardon, car j'ai failli à ma mission.

Le Haut Roi jeta un œil au bras de son ancien écuyer et vit qu'il saignait abondamment.

– Que s'est-il passé ? articula Arthur d'une voix blanche. Où est Guenièvre ? Pourquoi Elyan n'est pas avec vous ? Et Caradoc ? Et Perceval ?

Les lèvres de Lionel tremblèrent.

– Nous avons été attaqués, Sire. En plein sous-bois. Par des brigands. Nous nous sommes battus pour protéger la Reine, mais dans l'agitation, les chevaux qui tiraient le carrosse se sont emballés. Le cocher a perdu le contrôle et est tombé à terre. Il s'est fracassé le crâne. Un homme encapuchonné a alors prit sa place et à fait partir le carrosse en trombe… avec la Reine à l'intérieur.

Arthur crut un instant que son cœur allait se liquéfier.

– Messires Elyan, Perceval et Caradoc se sont immédiatement lancé à sa poursuite. Nous étions parvenu à bout des brigands, mais certains parmi nous étaient blessés. Messire Elyan nous a alors ordonné de retourner à Camelot,… vous avertir... et vous dire que le ravisseur se dirigeait vers le nord.

Lionel était sur le point de défaillir, lorsque maître Siméon déboula dans la cour et se mit en devoir d'examiner les arrivants. Arthur se redressa, tournant les talons pour rejoindre la salle d'armes et réunir tous ses hommes, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose agripper le bas de son manteau. Lionel avait attrapé le pan de sa cape avec son bras valide.

– Sire, soupira-t-il, Merlin doit absolument partir avec vous…

– Pourquoi ?

– L'homme qui a enlevé la Reine, il pratiquait la Magie…

A peine une heure plus tard, vingt manteaux écarlates quittaient la citadelle, avec à leur tête Arthur, talonné par Merlin. Le Roi ne lui avait donné qu'un résumé succinct de la situation, trop pressé de rejoindre Elyan et ses hommes sur la piste des disparus. Mais en apprenant que Gwen avait été enlevé par un magicien, le sang de Merlin s'était glacé dans ses veines.

_Tu vas payer, Emrys ! Moi vivant, tu ne seras jamais en repos. Je vais te briser ! Je vais détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens…_

* * *

A la fin du jour suivant, ils avaient rejoint Elyan, Perceval et le chevalier Caradoc aux abords d'une chaine de montagnes.

– Les traces partent vers le nord-est, vers le centre de l'île.

– Qu'y a-t-il derrière ces collines ?

– Au dire des gens du coin, c'est une vallée désolée, sans eau ni végétation. Un vrai désert. On l'appelle le Val des lamentations ou la Vallée des larmes.

– Qu'iraient-ils faire là-bas ?

– Et surtout quel but poursuivent-ils ?

– Ils ? C'est un seul homme qui a enlevé Gwen, précisa Elyan.

– Mais Lionel a parlé d'une bande de brigands ! s'inquiéta Arthur.

– Ils étaient dix, admit Elyan. Mais l'attaque n'était qu'une diversion. Quand nous avons interrogé les survivants, ils nous ont avoué qu'un druide les avait payés pour faire diversion, tandis qu'il s'emparerait de la Reine. A part ça, ils n'ont aucun lien avec lui. Et selon leurs dires, il était seul.

– Mais pourquoi des brigands auraient pris le risque d'attaquer l'escorte royale pour le compte d'un seul homme ?

Merlin était perplexe face à la situation. Si le but de Mordred était de nuire à Gwen, de la tuer elle et son bébé, pourquoi se donner la peine de l'enlever ? De voler le carrosse pour pouvoir la transporter à travers la campagne ? Quand il aurait été plus simple de la mettre sur un cheval et de partir au triple galop. Mais cela aurait forcément nuit au bébé…

Quelque chose ne collait pas ?

– Apparemment, il leur faisait peur, expliqua Perceval. Le chef a dit qu'il y avait chez lui quelque chose de… C'est quoi le mot qu'il a utilisé ?... _flippant_.

– Ils l'ont décrit comme d'apparence très calme, mais il avait dans les yeux comme une lueur de démence…

– Il faut toujours se méfier des magiciens, conclut le seigneur Caradoc. Surtout quand ils sont vieux et fous.

– _Vieux ! _s'étonna Merlin. De quoi avait-il l'air exactement, ils vous l'ont dit ?

Les trois chevaliers échangèrent un regard.

– Et bien répondez ! s'impatienta Arthur en voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas immédiatement à la question de l'Enchanteur.

– Un homme de taille moyenne, trapu, environ la soixantaine, énuméra Elyan, les cheveux gris, le front dégarni, des poches sous les yeux, les joues flasques et creuses, l'air tout à fait banal…

Ce furent au tour d'Arthur et Merlin d'échanger un regard.

– Méléagant…

* * *

Gwen était pour le moins déboussolée. Son ravisseur l'avait tenue enfermée dans le carrosse durant ce qui lui sembla des heures et des jours. Lorsque la diligence ralentit, elle avait tenté d'ouvrir la portière et de sauter dehors pour partir à toutes jambes. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la poignée refusa même de s'ébranler. Méléagant avait dû lui jeter un sort pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. La jeune femme était au bord du désespoir. Elle était seule, sans amis, sans soutien, abandonnée aux mains d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas les intentions à son égard, ni à celui de son enfant. Dans son ventre, le bébé commençait à s'agiter nerveusement. Elle s'efforça à retrouver un peu de calme, pour que son enfant ne souffre pas de son état de stress. A cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'est que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, son bébé soit sauvé.

Après des heures interminables, le carrosse s'immobilisa de nouveau. La nuit était tombée, à en juger par les ténèbres qui régnaient à l'extérieur. Méléagant ouvrit un volet et passa une gourde pleine au travers. Gwen lui jeta un regard circonspect.

– Vous devriez boire ma Reine, lança la voix douce et grave du druide. Notre route est encore longue et nous allons passer par une zone aride où l'eau est extrêmement rare. Une déshydratation serait terrible dans votre état.

– Qui me dit que vous n'y avez pas ajouté quelque chose ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Un rictus étira la bouche de Méléagant.

– Si tel était mon but, j'ai bien d'autres moyens de vous y contraindre. Mais libre à vous de refuser l'aide qu'on vous offre.

Il lâcha la gourde à l'intérieur du carrosse. En heurtant le sol, le goulot s'ouvrit, laissant un filet d'eau s'en échapper. Gwen s'empressa de la ramasser et la porta à ses lèvres. La sensation du liquide frais s'écoulant au fond de sa gorge lui fit un bien fou. La peur et la panique lui avaient pratiquement desséché la bouche. Une profonde lassitude la gagna. Résignée et à bout de force, elle s'enveloppa dans son manteau de velours et se recroquevilla sur la banquette rembourrée de la voiture. Se préparant à passer la nuit ainsi, prisonnière de son propre carrosse, perdue au fond des bois, avec pour seul gardien, un vieux sorcier taciturne.

* * *

Dès l'aube, Arthur ordonna la levée du camp et ils repartirent sur les traces du carrosse royal. Au pied de la montagne, ils tombèrent sur un autre campement, déserté récemment à en juger par les cendres encore chaudes du feu.

– Il y a des traces de roues, remarqua Léon. On les a surement manqué de peu.

Cette déclaration n'eut pas lieu de plaire au Roi. Depuis l'avant-veille, Arthur rongeait son frein, désespéré à l'idée de savoir sa femme perdue dans la nature.

– Tout laisse à croire qu'il se dirige vers le Val, annonça un autre chevalier.

– Alors c'est au Val que nous irons !

– Arthur !

Merlin, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le levé du jour, fit entendre sa voix.

– Peut-être devrions-nous d'abord nous mettre d'accord sur un plan.

– Un plan ?

Arthur semblait sur le point de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

– Rattraper Méléagant, lui arracher Guenièvre et en finir rapidement, voilà le plan !

– Arthur, c'est beaucoup trop simple, le raisonna calmement le Magicien. Il est seul avec une femme enceinte et il ne se donne même pas la peine de masquer ses traces. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il fait tout pour qu'on le suive ?

– Et en quoi perdre notre temps à discuter sauvera Guenièvre ?

– Si Guenièvre était vraiment en danger, ça ne nous prendrait pas autant de temps, argua Merlin. Il n'a pas attaqué directement les chevaliers, il a pris la peine de voler la voiture pour pouvoir la transporter… Si son but était de la tuer, il ne se serait sûrement pas donné tant de mal !

Tous les hommes l'écoutaient attentivement, conscients que l'Enchanteur ne faisait qu'énoncer des évidences.

– Quelque soit le but qu'il poursuit, si nous fonçons tête baissée, nous ne ferons que servir _son_ plan.

– Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors, Messire ? demanda un chevalier.

Merlin commença à faire les cent pas.

– Jusqu'à présent, Méléagant n'avait jamais témoigné d'hostilité tangible à l'égard de Camelot. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui en vérité ?

– Qu'il a vécu dans un village de druide près d'Ascetir, lança Gauvain.

– Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit détruit par des soldats de Camelot, compléta Léon. C'était du temps du Roi Uther.

– Mon Père a autrefois fait tuer sa femme et son fils, déclara sombrement Arthur. Qui sait s'il ne cherche pas à se rembourser en m'arrachant les miens ?…

Merlin observa attentivement son Roi. Depuis l'enlèvement de Gwen, c'était la première fois que ce dernier osait évoquer à mi-mots leur enfant à naître.

– Entre le règne d'Uther et sa réapparition à Camelot, qu'a-t-il fait ?

Après un bref silence de réflexion, le visage d'Elyan s'éclaira :

– Les cristaux. Rappelez-vous, Arthur, lorsqu'il est venu nous trouver, il y a de cela neuf ans, Méléagant a présenté un cristal noir, qui renfermait des éléments du passé. Il nous alors passé des Antres de cristaux, des fenêtres ouvertes sur le temps.

– Oui… souffla le Roi. Une pour le futur…

– Elle se trouve dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus, répliqua Merlin, à une semaine d'ici, au sud. Méléagant ne va pas dans cette direction.

– Une pour le passé, ajouta Perceval.

– Elle est sur la côte nord, en terre picte. Il ne doit pas avoir l'intention d'aller aussi loin, il sait qu'il se ferait prendre avant.

Merlin risqua un regard en direction du col de montagnes, où de gros nuages bouchaient l'horizon.

– _Le Val des lamentations_, murmura l'Enchanteur, réfléchissant à voix haute. Méléagant a tout perdu à cause de la loi d'Uther. Pendant vingt ans, sa seule et unique raison de vivre fut cette quête insensée pour trouver les quatre cavernes. Une quête qui a pris fin avec la levée de l'interdiction sur la Magie.

Merlin revoyait Mekare sur la plage, lui parlant de l'Antre de Ce Qui Fut. _Il est strictement défendu de sortir les cristaux de leur grotte sacrée… Méléagant a reçu le châtiment pour avoir dérobé celui qui se trouvait dans cette caverne._

– Il est seul, abandonné par ses dieux et isolé du reste de son peuple… Tout ce qui lui reste, c'est ce pour quoi il s'est battu durant vingt ans… Ce lieu a une signification pour lui…

* * *

Ce furent les bringuebalements du carrosse qui sortirent Gwen de son sommeil. Elle se réveilla, courbatue et la bouche pâteuse. Une pâle lumière crue s'infiltrait par les interstices des volets. En risquant un œil à l'extérieur, elle tomba face à un paysage désertique, dont les principaux éléments semblaient être les cailloux et la poussière, que la moindre brise transformait en une brume épaisse et suffocante.

Soudain, la voiture s'immobilisa. La portière s'ouvrit à la volée, sur la silhouette encapuchonnée de Méléagant.

– Descendez, ordonna-t-il.

Gwen s'exécuta. Un peu soulagée de quitter l'isolement calfeutré de la diligence. Mais l'air extérieur était saturé de poussières, lui irritant la gorge et la faisant tousser. Elle se jeta sur la gourde, presque vide. Méléagant lui tendit un morceau d'étoffe, qu'elle plaça devant sa bouche. Puis il la poussa en direction d'un petit sentier, pris entre deux escarpements rocheux, bien trop étroit pour faire passer le carrosse.

– Un conseil, lança-t-il calmement, ne vous écartez pas de moi. Sauf si vous tenez à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

Gwen jeta un regard à la dérobée sur le paysage environnant. Des escarpements rocheux, des rochers, des cailloux à perte de vue. En supposant même qu'elle parvienne à échapper à son gardien, et à le semer, avec son gros ventre, elle se perdrait à coup sûr dans la montagne. Sans ressource, sans eau ni nourriture à portée de mains, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. En supposant qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec la poussière avant. Le plus raisonnable était encore de suivre Méléagant.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc entre les pans rocheux. Imperceptiblement, ils descendirent plus bas, toujours plus bas, la roche se refermant autour d'eux. Peu à peu, l'air devint plus respirable et moins sec. Progressivement, Gwen entendit comme des bruits de chutes d'eau et de torrents, résonnant dans les entrailles du sous-sol.

– Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

– Vers la seule source disponible dans ce lieu abandonné par les dieux eux-mêmes, là où échouent les destinées avortées et où se concentrent toutes les larmes versées.

* * *

Arthur sentait son cœur se serrer davantage à chaque nouvelle heure écoulée. Le Haut Roi se morigénait de n'avoir pas été plus attentif aux besoins de son épouse, à l'évolution de sa grossesse. Obnubilé par son angoisse d'être bientôt père, il en avait même été jusqu'à se couper de tout ce qui lui évoquait cette naissance prochaine. Mais à présent qu'il risquait de tout perdre, femme et enfant, il regrettait de n'avoir pas plus pris part à l'arrivée du petit. Si un malheur advenait, il ne savait même pas sous quel nom l'appeler. Il avait tout fait pour que cet enfant n'ait pas d'existence réelle à ses yeux, et à présent, il menaçait de ne pas en avoir du tout.

– Nous la sauverons, Arthur.

Merlin chevauchait comme toujours à ses côtés.

– S'il devait lui arriver malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Le paysage autour d'eux n'invitait pas à l'optimisme.

– On peut dire que le Val des lamentations porte bien son nom, commenta Gauvain à la cantonade. J'ai rarement vu un endroit aussi déprimant. Pour ce qui est des larmes en revanche, c'est plutôt sec.

La poussière les faisait tousser et leur piquait les yeux.

– Sire ! Là-bas !

Talonnant les chevaux, la troupe tomba sur le carrosse abandonné en plein milieu des rochers.

– Ils ne doivent pas être loin, annonça Merlin. S'il a abandonné le carrosse, c'est qu'il n'en avait plus l'utilité.

Soudain, un bruit strident, semblable à un rugissement, leur fit lever la tête. D'entre les piques rocheux, émergèrent de longues silhouettes noueuses qui, déployant leurs ailes, s'envolèrent vers le ciel, formant un cercle au-dessus d'eux, tels des vautours, avant de fondre sur eux, tout en continuant à pousser des cris stridents.

– Des harpies !

En un éclair, plusieurs d'entre elles avaient fondus sur les chevaliers les plus isolés. Avant que ces derniers n'aient le temps de réagir, elles les emportèrent dans leurs serres acérées et, une fois atteint les plus hauts degrés des montagnes, relâchèrent leurs malheureuses proies dans le vide.

– Regroupez-vous ! ordonna immédiatement Arthur.

Les chevaliers se rassemblèrent au centre du canyon. Tenant à distance leurs assaillantes grâce à leurs épées. Merlin jetait lui-même des sorts à la volée, les faisant disparaitre dans un nuage de plumes noirs. Mais la résistance de leurs proies ne faisait que renforcer la fureur des harpies. Et plus ils en tuaient, plus ils en voyaient surgir des rochers.

– Elles sont trop nombreuses ! s'exclama Arthur. On n'arrivera jamais à toutes les vaincre.

– J'ai peut-être une solution ! répondit Merlin. Couvrez-moi !

Les chevaliers resserrèrent les rangs autour de l'Enchanteur, tandis que ce dernier levait les bras vers le ciel.

– _Oh… drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes !_

* * *

1 Petit kiff _Game of thrones_ ;)

Cliffhanger de sadique hein... 8)) Si vous voulez connaître la suite, laissez une review. Ouais, c'est du chantage, mais vous commencez à me connaître, non ? XD


	38. Chapter 38

_Non, nous ne retrouverons pas tout de suite Arthur et Merlin et les chevaliers qui ont maille à partir avec des harpies. A la place, je vous propose de rejoindre Gwen et Méléagant dans la grotte. Attention, âme sensible s'abstenir. Je savais que tout ce rose bonbon des chapitres précédents auraient à long terme des conséquences néfastes. Oui, la folle sadique qui occupe habituellement les locaux de mon cerveau dérangé s'est finalement réveillée, et elle est déchainée. *rire de sadique*_

**Casca **: Oui, Morgana est la mal aimée de la série. Je suis assez du côté de Kathie quand elle défend son personnage, en soulignant que Morgana aurait pu choisir une route différente à une époque. Au moins ici, aura-t-elle eu le temps d'obtenir sa rédemption et elle ne sera pas morte dévorée par la haine.

**Miss Petrovska : **Ne sous-estime pas la taille des oeillières que porte Arthur. Quand il décide de ne pas voir quelque chose, il peut être sacrément déterminé. Je pourrais te citer plein d'exemple : La Magie de Merlin, la trahison de Morgane, la trahison d'Aggravain, les tendances pyroman de son père... Hé oui, quand Arthur fait l'autruche, il le fait très bien. Un polichinelle dans le tiroir c'est du petit lait pour lui. ... Bon, et puis j'avais la flemme de faire encore un chapitre sur la grossesse de Guenièvre.

**Roussette **: Euh... Méléagant n'est pas dans la série, c'est un personnage de mon invention. Il est apparu pour la première fois dans _Le Fruit de Mâab._ Et puisque tu tiens tant que ça à revoir Mélu, tu vas être servie.

**Violette : **Tu trouves Arthur et Merlin distants ? :s... Bon d'accord, ces derniers temps, ils ne sont plus bras dessus bras dessous, menfin ils ont grandi ces petits. Ils ont des responsabilités, un royaume à gouverner, un bébé en route, une autre en pension dans une forêt magique... alors ils ont plus trop le temps d'entretenir la flamme. Mais ils restent là, l'un pour l'autre. ;)

**Julie Winchester : **Oui, peut-être que le couple Elyan/Elaina arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. ^^' Mais je dois penser à la génération suivante et les bébés vont pas se faire tous seuls. J'ai épargné Elyan, mais va falloir qu'il bosse... XD

**Sabrinabella** : Pour les dragons, on va attendre. Par contre, pour Méléagant, c'est maintenant.

* * *

Des "Si" et des larmes

Dans les ténèbres de la caverne, l'eau coulait à profusion entre les rochers. Le bruit que les torrents provoquaient en s'échappant des entrailles de la terre en était assourdissant. Recroquevillée contre la paroi, Gwen fixait avec angoisse Méléagant. Ce dernier semblait à peine faire attention à elle. Ses yeux caves, rougis par le manque de sommeil, demeuraient fixés sur un point invisible, droit devant lui. Dans le masque inerte de son visage, ses lèvres étaient seules à bouger, comme animées d'une vie propre. D'elles, s'échappait une longue litanie décousue, sans queue ni tête.

– _Le passé est gravé dans le marbre et le futur tracé dans le sable… Trop de choses, j'ai vu trop de choses… C'est le châtiment, pour ceux qui enfreignent les règles… Elle m'avait prévenu… L'Enchanteresse m'avait prévenu… Le passé est gravé dans le marbre et le futur tracé dans le sable… Il n'est pas bon de tout savoir… Certaines choses doivent __rester__ secrètes… Il n'y a pas de repos pour les impies… Elles ne me laissent pas en repos… Le jour… la nuit… Elles me poursuivent telles des harpies… Elles m'obligent à voir… Elles ne me laissent pas un moment de répit… Le passé est gravé dans le marbre et le futur tracé dans le sable…_

Gwen réalisa avec horreur que son ravisseur était complètement dément. Etre sous la coupe d'un homme potentiellement dangereux, c'était une chose. Mais être sous la coupe d'un homme qui, en prime, n'avait plus toute sa raison… Elle sentit de nouveau son enfant s'agiter dans son sein, mais elle ne voyait pas – hélas ! – comment le rassurer.

Soudain, Méléagant fixa ses yeux révulsés sur elle. L'espace d'un seconde, Gwen crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

– Vous êtes pareille, lâcha le druide d'une voix étonnement calme. Vous croyez qu'il suffit de voir pour comprendre. Mais vous ne faites qu'effleurer la surface. Vous êtes comme tous les autres, comme ceux qui ont banni et massacré les miens. Vous pensez que la Magie doit-être bannie et que tous ceux qui la pratiquent sont des monstres…

– Non ! protesta Gwen. Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose…

– Ne me mentez pas, car je sais tout, s'énerva Méléagant. Mâab à ouvert les portes du Temps pour moi, et en a fait déferler les flots sur moi. Passé, présent, avenir. J'ai tout vu.** Tout**. Les images emplissent ma tête au point que je la sens prête à éclater. Je sais ce qu'un druide a fait à votre père. Je sais qu'à cause de lui, Uther l'a accusé de sorcellerie. Je sais qu'il a été tué par les gardes du Roi. Vous avez haï cet homme, ce… sorcier. Estimant que c'était** lui** qui avait manipulé votre père. Oserez-vous le niez ?

Gwen resta sans voix. C'était un épisode tellement lointain, et pourtant si douloureux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait bien haï cet homme pour le rôle qu'il avait fait jouer à son père, dans sa machination contre Uther. Tom était un homme simple, honnête, soucieux des lois, jamais il ne se serait lancé dans cette entreprise s'il avait soupçonné un seul instant ce qui allait en résulter.

– Vous avez aussi détesté la Sorcière, parce qu'elle avait osé menacer le trône de vôtre précieux Arthur…

– C'est Morgane la première qui nous a trahis, répliqua Gwen.

Elle se mordit aussitôt les lèvres.

– Vous croyez ? souffla Méléagant. Vous croyez que c'est aussi simple ? Savez-vous seulement ce que c'était que d'être né avec de la Magie sous le règne d'Uther Pendragon ? Vous autres, les gens… normaux, vous en parlez comme si vous étiez les seuls à avoir souffert. On vous parle de sorcellerie, vous pensez aussitôt aux sorciers maléfiques, aux magiciennes vengeresses, à tous ces adeptes des sciences occultes qui se sont retournés contre Uther. Qui ont dit « non » au massacre, « non » à la tyrannie. Qui ont choisi de mourir debout, plutôt que de vivre à genoux. Savez-vous seulement ce par quoi il faut passer pour en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Vous pensez qu'un simple trait sur un bout de parchemin peut rayer la peur, la douleur, le manque de ceux que l'on a aimés et perdus.

Méléagant se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Je les entends… je les entends tout le temps. Ils crient, ils hurlent, ils pleurent... Ils me demandent « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi eux ?... Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal, pour que d'un coup tout le Royaume s'acharne contre eux ?

Il la regarda de nouveau, ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes.

– Savez-vous où nous nous trouvons ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Gwen ne put que hocher la tête négativement.

– Dans l'Antre de Ce Qui Aurait Pu Etre. Le passé est gravé dans le marbre et le futur tracé dans le sable… Au croisement des destinées, il y a toujours plusieurs chemins, plusieurs fins, plusieurs solutions. En fonction des choix et des actions de chacun, certaines destinées aboutissent, tandis que d'autres sont avortés. Elles échouent alors ici. Si vous regardez dans cette eau, vous verrez le destin qui vous guettait, vous et vos proches, mais qui n'ait finalement pas advenu.

Malgré elle, Gwen ne put résister à la tentation de regarder à l'intérieur de l'une des cascades. A son plus grand étonnement, la surface trouble du torrent devint aussi clair et lisse qu'un miroir.

_En vue du Lac Sacré, que l'on appelait Lac d'Avalon, elle vit les silhouettes de deux hommes, l'un soutenant l'autre, émergeant d'un sous-bois. Puis, l'un des deux hommes, revêtu d'une armure, s'effondra __par terre,__ à bout de force._

– _Nous ne pouvons pas, c'est trop tard._

_Avec effroi, elle __reconnut__ Arthur, pâle, faible, épuisé, et Merlin essoufflé, mais qui pourtant essayait encore de le soulever._

– _Toute ta magie, Merlin, murmura faiblement Arthur, et tu ne peux pas sauver ma vie._

– _Je le peux, répliqua Merlin. Je ne vais pas te perdre. _

_Merlin refusait d'abandonner __le__ combat. Mais pour Arthur, le combat était terminé. Gwen en fut bouleversée. Même dans les pires moments, même quand tout semblait perdu, elle avait toujours vu briller dans les yeux de son époux au moins une lueur de révolte. Mais là, rien. Arthur allait mourir et ça lui était égal._

– _Tiens-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait._

_Résigné, presque soulagé, apaisé, Arthur se laissait choir dans les bras de Merlin comme il __l'eut__ fait sur un lit d'herbes fraiches._

– _Il y a quelque chose que je veux dire…_

– _Tu ne vas pas dire adieu, s'énerva Merlin._

– _Non, Merlin…_

_Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. En cet instant, le monde avait cessé d'exister autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus d'Albion, plus de Roi, plus d'Enchanteur… Juste, Merlin et Arthur._

– _Tout ce que tu as fait,… Je sais, maintenant… pour moi, pour Camelot… pour le royaume que tu m'as aidé à construire…_

– _Tu l'aurais fait sans moi…_

Merlin…_ songea Guenièvre, _modeste jusqu'au bout.

– _Peut-être, soupira Arthur._

_Juste pour ne pas avoir à argumenter. _

_Il souriait._

– _Je voudrais te dire… quelque chose que je ne t'avais jamais dit avant…_

_Un long silence s'écoula entre eux. Durant lequel ils se regardaient intensément, comme si chacun cherchait à graver l'image de l'autre sur sa rétine._

– _Merci. _

_Ce fut le dernier mot d'Arthur. Il tendit encore le bras pour toucher les cheveux de Merlin, lui souriant tendrement. Puis soudain, ses membres se relâchèrent, ses paupières se refermèrent toutes seules. Et son corps pesa lourd, très lourd, entre les bras de Merlin._

– _Arthur… appela celui-ci. Arthur ! Arthur !_

_Arthur rouvrit les yeux brusquement, comme réveiller par l'appel de son ami. Mais en vérité, il était déjà loin. Et lorsqu'il referma les paupières, ce fut pour ne plus les rouvrir. Laissant Merlin, seul et désespéré, à son chagrin. Continuant inlassablement de l'appeler du fond des limbes._

– _Arthur… Arthur… Arthur…_

Guenièvre détourna les yeux, prise de nausées, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– Pourquoi pleurer ? lança impitoyablement Méléagant. Cela n'est pas advenu. Il est encore vivant, le père de votre enfant. Pourquoi pleurer sur ce que vous possédez encore ? Pleurez plutôt pour ce que vous n'avez plus. Si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose en ce monde qui puisse vous manquer…

– Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? gémit Gwen. Que voulez-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

– Ma libération, répondit froidement Méléagant. _Je veux_ ma libération. Je veux quitter ce monde fait de sang et de carnage, où nul homme n'est à l'abri du fléau, dès lors qu'il n'entre plus dans les cases. Vous croyez que cette vie sied ?

Il s'était levé et marchait vers elle.

– J'étais né pour être un homme simple, moi. Un artisan, comme votre père. Avant la Grande Purge, je fabriquais des amulettes. Pas des puissantes, non. Je parle de ces petits talismans qui circulent dans les campagnes. Ces petites idoles que les femmes portent pour tomber enceinte. Ces petits médaillons en bois qu'on glisse sous l'oreiller, pour se protéger du mauvais œil, pour ne pas tomber malade. J'en avais fabriqué une pour mon fils. En bois de hêtre, avec un phénix sculpté dessus. C'est sensé porté chance et préserver de tous les dangers...

Son visage prit une expression bizarre, que Guenièvre ne lui connaissait pas. Comme s'il était effaré par ses propres mots.

– Nous vivions dans un petit village reculé, à la frontière du Royaume. Lorsque les rumeurs d'arrestation et de massacre ont commencé à se répandre, beaucoup ont songé à partir. Mais pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Nous étions si loin de tout… Pourquoi le grand Roi de Camelot se serait-il intéressé à nous ? Pourquoi aurait-il vu en nous une menace ? Mais les rumeurs se faisaient de plus en pressantes… Alors, avec des hommes du village, nous avons décidez de franchir la frontière, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un lieu plus sûr pour nous établir…

Méléagant porta la main à sa poitrine.

– Avant de partir, mon fils m'a donné son amulette. Il m'a dit : « C'est dangereux là où tu vas, Papa. Il te faut une protection. »

Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise et en sortit un petit disque de bois sculpté. Il caressa doucement, du bout des doigts les reliefs sur l'amulette, comme s'il se fut agi d'un petit oisillon.

– Après dix jours, nous somme revenus au village, mes compagnons et moi.

Des larmes coulaient à nouveau de ses yeux.

– … Il n'en restait que des cendres. Les soldats avaient tout brûlé, passé les gens au fil de l'épée. Ils n'ont épargné personne. Ni les femmes, ni les vieillards… ni les enfants… Les cadavres pourrissaient à même la terre. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de les enterrer… Comme si c'étaient des animaux…

Il détacha son regard de l'amulette et le posa à nouveau sur elle, plus noir que l'onyx.

– Qui vous dit que l'homme qui a provoqué la mort de votre père n'a pas connu un drame semblable au mien ? Que tous les sorciers qui ont défié Camelot n'ont pas un jour tenu entre leurs bras le cadavre d'un être qu'ils aimaient plus que leur propre vie ? Aujourd'hui, Arthur veut enterrer le passé. Il veut pardonner… C'est facile de pardonner, quand on a encore quelqu'un à aimer. Mais quand on a tout perdu, qu'il ne nous reste plus que le sang et les larmes, que le chagrin et le deuil pour seuls compagnons… Oh non… Le pardon n'est pas pour les gens comme moi. Pas pour ceux comme le Druide Noir. Il est pour ceux qui ont _encore_ quelque chose à perdre. Vous avez encore _tout_ à perdre, ma Reine.

Gwen hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

– Je vous en supplie…gémit-elle. Je ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai pas… ce pouvoir-là.

– Non… Nulle ne l'a. Nulle ne peut pas me rendre… ce que j'ai perdu.

Méléagant se redressa, il s'éloigna, puis s'immobilisa devant l'une des cascades. Celle-là même qu'il fixait une heure plutôt.

– C'est la première grotte dans laquelle j'ai pu entrer. Je n'en connaissais pas encore la nature… Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur l'eau, j'ai vu…

Il ravala un sanglot.

– Je me suis vu, vieux comme aujourd'hui. Dans mon village, près d'Ascetir. Mon fils était devenu un homme. Ma femme… était encore vivante. Et moi… je jouais avec un petit garçon, si semblable à mon fils lorsqu'il avait le même âge. Et le petit m'appelait « Grand-père »… Je me suis abîmé des jours durant dans cette grotte. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus… Je passais mon temps à contempler le mirage de mon bonheur perdu. Vous avez pleuré en voyant la mort de votre époux. Alors même que celui-ci vous attend dehors… Il vous suffirait de sortir pour le retrouver, pour qu'il vous prenne dans ses bras. Moi… rien ni personne ne m'attend à l'extérieur… Comprenez-vous ? Comprenez-vous ce que c'est ?...

Plus elle l'écoutait plus Gwen se sentait envahie par un sentiment de honte. Toutes ses peines, toutes ses craintes passées… Tout cela lui paraissait si dérisoire à présent. Tellement vain, tellement puéril, égoïste…

– Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Tellement désolée…

Elle s'était levée à son tour et marchait doucement vers lui.

– Je sais… que ça ne représente rien à vos yeux. Aux vues de tout ce que vous avez perdu, mais… Au nom de tous les miens… je vous demande… _pardon_.

Méléagant demeura impassible un long moment. Puis, portant la main à son cou, il en arracha l'amulette, retenue par un lacet de cuir et la tendit à Guenièvre.

– Puisse-t-elle vous protéger, comme elle m'a protégé pendant tout ce temps.

Gwen accueillit le présent entre ses mains. Hébétée par ce don inattendu.

– J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire.

Elle croisa, sans peur cette fois, le regard de Méléagant.

– Mâab m'a permis de voir beaucoup de choses. L'avenir de Camelot notamment. La fin d'Arthur ne s'est peut-être pas encore produite telle que vous l'avez vue dans l'eau, mais le Haut Roi n'est pas hors de danger pour autant. Des forces œuvrent dans l'Ombre… Elles veulent la chute de Merlin, elles veulent la mort d'Arthur, elles veulent… la fin de tout. Et elles ne reculeront devant rien, pour l'obtenir. Elles sont puissantes et redoutables. Et capables de dresser le Haut Roi et le Grand Enchanteur l'un contre l'autre. J'ai vu… j'ai vu les marches de Camelot recouvertes du sang de Merlin. J'ai vu le Grand Enchanteur agoniser. Et dans son dernier souffle, lorsqu'un chevalier lui demanda qui était responsable de son état, il accusait Arthur.

– Non… souffla Gwen horrifiée. Jamais Arthur ne ferait de mal à Merlin. Jamais…

Méléagant pesa sur elle un regard dur

– Le passé est gravé dans le marbre et le futur tracé dans le sable… répéta-t-il encore une fois. Ce n'est pas parce que l'amitié entre Emrys et Pendragon est forte qu'elle a su résister aux épreuves, mais parce qu'elle a résisté aux épreuves qu'elle est devenue forte. Mais il n'est pas dit qu'un défi de trop ne fasse tout basculer. Cela aurait pu être, cela peut encore advenir… Voyez…

Il lui désigna du doigt un autre cours d'eau. Gwen éprouva de la répugnance à l'idée de regarder à nouveau dans ses abîmes de larmes et de frustrations, mais elle céda une fois encore. C'était comme si une volonté plus forte que la sienne l'obligeait à regarder.

_Elle se vit transportée dans le laboratoire médical, tel qu'il était du temps de Gaius. Morgane, Dame Morgane, telle qu'elle l'avait __connue__, encore jeune et innocente, se tenait face à un Merlin embarrassé. Elle était tendue, inquiète et fixait le jeune homme comme s'il était sa planche de salut._

– _Tu me crois alors ? Tu crois que c'est la Magie toi aussi ? Je t'en prie Merlin, il faut que quelqu'un me le dise, et je cesserai une fois pour toutes de penser que j'imagine tout ça…(__1)_

_Merlin poussa une profonde inspiration, comme s'il se préparait à sauter dans le vide. _

– _Oui, Morgane, dit-il dans un souffle. Vous avez raison. C'est bien la Magie._

_Les jambes de Morgane flageolèrent, se dérobant sous elle. Elle se __serait__ probablement évanouie si Merlin ne l'avait pas retenue._

– _Je suis perdue, gémit-elle. Dès qu'Uther l'apprendra, il me fera exécuter…_

– _Non ! affirma Merlin. Rien ne vous oblige à lui en parler…_

– _Mais je ne vois pas comment éviter qu'il l'apprenne ! Je n'arrive __**pas**__ à me contrôler… Je n'arrête pas d'avoir… des accidents. Il finira forcément par soupçonner quelque chose…_

– _Pas si vous apprenez à vous contrôler…_

– _Mais je ne vois pas comment._

– _Je vous apprendrais._

– _Toi ? Mais comment ?_

– _Comme ceci…_

_Merlin murmura quelque chose, dans la paume de sa main, puis tendit le bras. Une flamme dorée flamboyait à l'intérieur._

_La scène se transposa dans la chambre de Morgane, plongée dans la pénombre nocturne. A peine distinguait-on deux silhouettes enlacées dans le lit. Soudain la porte des appartements s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une troupe d'hommes __armés__, portant __épées__ et flambeaux. Ils encerclèrent le lit où se tenaient tétanisés les deux jeunes gens surpris dans leur intimité._

– _Toi !_

_Uther se matérialisa derrière ses hommes, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Merlin, torse nu, à moitié émergé sous les draps de Morgane, tenant serrée dans ses bras l'occupante officielle de la chambre._

– _Pour avoir __séduit__ la pupille du Roi, lâcha la voix vengeresse et impitoyable d'Uther, et l'avoir souillée et contrainte à se déshonorer, je te condamne à mort. Gardes ! Arrêtez-le !_

– _Non !_

_Déchirée, anéantie, Morgane s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à Merlin. Mais les forces conjuguées des hommes en armure eurent vite raison des maigres défenses des deux amants. C'est en pleur que la jeune Dame vit son bien-aimé être trainé hors de ses appartements…_

…

– _Uther vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! _

_On était dans la salle du trône, à présent. Morgane était à genoux devant le siège royal, les cheveux en bataille, les joues pâles et les yeux rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré._

– _Epargnez-le, je vous en supplie ! Si votre honneur ne peut souffrir que votre pupille épouse un simple serviteur, alors reniez-moi. Chassez-nous tous les deux hors de Camelot. Hors du Royaume s'il le faut, mais laissez-lui la vie, c'est tout ce que je demande._

– _Jamais je ne vous laisserais aux mains de __ce__ vaurien ! s'exclama Uther. Seule la Mort pourra laver son crime._

– _Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'emporta Morgane. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Si vous le tuez, mon cœur mourra avec lui._

_Uther s'était __approché__ d'elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains._

– _Ma pauvre enfant, murmura-t-il d'une voix compatissante. Vous êtes victime d'un sortilège. Ce… barbare est un sorcier. J'en ai la preuve. Il vous a ensorcelée, pour vous ravir votre innocence. Mais n'ayez crainte, aussitôt qu'il sera mort, vous serez libérée de son __emprise__. Et nous pourrons oublier cette abominable histoire._

_Il lui baisa le front et quitta la pièce, sous le regard effaré de sa pupille. Morgane chercha du secours du côté d'Arthur, qui se tenait sur la gauche. Mais ce dernier ne lui opposa qu'un regard furieux. Il se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie et, en passant près d'elle, il lui jeta d'une voix glaçante :_

– _S'il meurt à cause de toi, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais…_

…

_Dans les geôles, Merlin attendait la sentence. Un bruit dans le couloir le fit bondir sur ses jambes, s'attendant sans doute à voir ses geôliers venus le conduire au gibet. A la place, ce fut Morgane qui émergea du couloir._

– _Comment as-tu… ?_

– _Chut ! Nous avons peu de temps… _

_Morgane ouvrit le cachot à l'aide des clefs qu'elle avait dû dérober aux gardes. Les deux jeunes gens s'enfuir par le couloir opposé qui menait dans les souterrains du château._

…

_Au village d'Ealdor cette fois, les soldats aux surcots écarlates, arborant l'emblème des Pendragon, mettaient tout à sac. Uther en personne était à leur tête. Soudain, le Roi avisa Merlin, planté au milieu de la voie principale du village. Fou furieux, il s'élança vers lui l'épée levée. Merlin parvint à parer le premier coup, puis le suivant, mais le troisième le mit à terre. Uther allait lui porter le coup fatal, lorsque Morgane surgit de derrière une palissade et lui planta sa dague entre les omoplates. Le Roi Pendragon eut juste le temps de se retourner, de reconnaître sa pupille, avant de s'effondrer à côté de Merlin._

…

_Un feu de camp, en pleine forêt. Trois formes rassemblées autour dudit feu. Merlin et Morgane se tenait serrés l'un contre l'autre._

– _Il ne nous laissera jamais en paix, pleurait la jeune femme. Arthur n'aura de cesse de nous poursuivre pour venger la mort du Roi. Tôt ou tard, nous serons rattrapés et il nous tuera. Tous les trois. _

– _Pas forcément, répliqua Merlin. C'est nous les criminels, nous qui avons fauté. Elle est innocente. Arthur est en colère, mais ce n'est pas un homme sanguinaire…_

– _Peut-être… Si nous acceptions la proposition de Morgause… Si nous nous placions sous la protection du roi Cenred…_

– _Ce que veulent Cenred et Morgause, c'est la guerre. Et nous leur fournirions une trop belle opportunité. Il y a eu assez de morts, assez de carnages. Je refuse d'être à l'origine d'un nouveau bain de sang…_

– _Mais que faire alors ?_

_Les yeux de Merlin étaient devenus plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire. Même le feu ne parvenait pas à leur redonner de l'éclat._

– _Tu as dit jadis, articula le jeune Magicien, qu'il t'était égal de mourir… Tant que nous restions unis._

– _Et je le maintiens, déclara Morgane._

_Son visage était figé dans une expression déterminée._

– _Dans ce cas…_

_Merlin sortit une fiole de l'une de ses poches. _

– _Je l'avais dérobé dans le laboratoire de Gaius. Si c'est notre mort que veut Arthur, il y a un moyen de la lui donner… sans effusion de sang. _

_Il prit les mains de Morgane entre les siennes._

– _Si tu préfères vivre, si tu veux aller te placer sous la protection de ta sœur, je comprendrais, je ne t'en voudrais pas…_

– _Non !_

_Morgane lui caressa le visage._

– _C'est toi qui m'as révélée à moi-même, toi qui m'as sortie des ténèbres dans lesquelles je me débattais, toi qui m'as fait découvrir la beauté de la Magie... Je préfère une vie courte à tes côtés, que d'avoir vécu une longue existence sans jamais t'avoir connu._

_Au matin, les chevaliers de Camelot avaient encerclé le campement. Ils tirèrent de son sommeil la pauvre Hunith qui, bien que terrorisée, faisait face avec courage à ses assaillants. Arthur était présent, au milieu de ses hommes. Il avisa la couchette où Merlin et Morgane étaient toujours enlacés. Les bruits des hommes approchant n'ayant pas même eu l'air de les tirer de leurs songes._

– _Feindre le sommeil ne suffira pas à vous éviter le châtiment, trancha Arthur d'une voix froide. _

_Il tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture, mais dessous il n'y avait plus que deux cadavres froids. Hunith poussa un cri en comprenant que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient plus. Merlin tenait encore serré dans sa main droite la fiole de poison. Ainsi qu'un petit bout de parchemin, qu'Arthur eut toutes les peines du monde à extraire sans le déchirer._

_Un bout de parchemin noirci par une écriture tremblante, tracée à la hâte._

_« _Puisque seule notre mort peut apaiser ton courroux, nous te l'offrons sans effusion de sang. A ton tour soit clément et épargne notre enfant. »

_Arthur fronça les sourcils à la lecture de la dernière ligne. C'est alors qu'un vagissement s'échappa d'un petit tas de couverture, près d'Hunith. Surprenant le regard du Roi, la paysanne se jeta immédiatement sur le paquet, lui faisant un bouclier de son corps. _

– _Qu'est-ce ? demanda Arthur en s'approchant._

_La pauvre femme leva vers lui un regard larmoyant et désespéré._

– _Par pitié, Sire, sanglota Hunith. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste…_

_Mais Arthur, d'une main ferme, lui saisit l'épaule et l'obligea à s'écarter. Sous elle, emmailloté dans une grosse couverture de laine, un nouveau-né pleurait._

…

_De nouveau à Camelot, dans la salle des fêtes. Toute la Cour était réunie autour d'un banquet. Guenièvre se reconnut, déambulant entre les chaises et les tables, portant sa simple robe de servante. Une cruche de vin à la main, elle remplissait les coupes des convives. Dont celle de Lancelot, qui la gratifia d'un baiser langoureux. Arthur se tenait au centre de la table principale. Gwen fut choquée en le reconnaissant. Des cernes noirs creusaient ses yeux délavés. Ses joues étaient flasques et creuses, couvertes d'une barbe grise. Son teint, autrefois doré comme le soleil, était à présent gris. Ses cheveux blonds grisonnaient et tombaient par poignée. _

_A côté de lui, siégeait une jeune femme dont la beauté et la jeunesse ne faisait que paraitre plus vieux et plus maladif le Haut Roi. Des cheveux d'ébène, longs, brillants et soyeux, encadraient un visage à l'ovale parfait, au teint si clair qu'on l'eut dit fait de lumière. __Ses lèvres étaient teintées rouge sang__, finement ourlées et ses yeux d'un bleu outremer profond, brillaient comme des saphirs. _

_Arthur toussa bruyamment. La jeune femme posa une main compatissante sur son avant-bras._

– _Sire, dit-elle, et sa voix était aussi douce que du miel, aussi claire qu'une eau pure, vous avez été si vaillant ce soir. Je vous en conjure, allez prendre du repos. J'ai peur que votre état ne s'aggrave…_

_Le Roi n'émit qu'un bref grognement, suivi d'une autre quinte de toux, et finalement acquiesça d'un hochement de tête._

– _Seigneur Léon ! appela la jeune Dame._

_Le lieutenant approcha. _

– _Dame Mélusine ?_

_Gwen fut choquée de ne lui découvrir que quelques rides aux coins des yeux, lorsqu'Arthur semblait avoir pris quarante ans d'un coup. _

– _Veuillez__ conduire le Roi dans ses appartements, ordonna la belle Mélusine d'une voix douce et autoritaire. _

_Tandis qu'elle soutenait le bras d'Arthur, pour l'aider à se lever, elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

– _Je viendrais vous porter votre potion. Elle vous a fait beaucoup de bien la dernière fois. _

_Arthur hocha la tête, toussa encore et quitta la salle, appuyé sur les épaules de Léon, sous les regards intrigués et circonspects de quelques courtisans. Mélusine demeura debout, ne les quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que les grandes portes se soient refermées sur eux. Puis, très lentement, avec des gestes mesurés, elle se rassit sur son siège et réclama une autre coupe de vin, qu'elle vida d'un trait. _

…

_Arthur était étendu sur son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton. Il toussait plus qu'il ne respirait. Mélusine s'approcha de lui, tenant à la main un gobelet d'argent, qu'elle déposa sur sa lippe inférieure. _

– _Buvez doucement, recommanda-t-elle avec douceur. Laissez-le remède __glisser__ en vous de lui-même. Son action n'en sera que plus efficace._

_Arthur se laissa faire tel un enfant entre les mains de cette jeune fille qui respirait le réconfort et l'innocence. Délicatement, elle passa une main dans les cheveux rares du Roi, sur son front fiévreux._

– _Vous sentez-vous mieux ? demanda-t-elle avec compassion. _

– _Mieux… parvint à articuler Arthur. Comme à chaque fois que tu es à mes côtés… Tu es le seul… remède dont j'ai vraiment besoin._

_Mélusine sourit. D'un sourire si beau, si triste…_

– _J'ai bien peur que vous ne surestimiez mes capacités de guérisseuse. Si seulement vous consentiez à être moins exigeant avec vous-même. Il y a des hommes capables au sein de votre Conseil, parfaitement aptes à gouverner le Royaume pendant que nous œuvrons tous les deux à vous faire __recouvrer__ la santé._

_Arthur hocha la tête. Les yeux plissés sans qu'on puisse déterminer si c'était de douleur ou de contrariété. _

– _La seule personne en qui j'ai véritablement confiance, au sein de cette Cour… remplie de vipères et de renards,… c'est toi…_

_Mélusine cilla. Etonnée. _

_Arthur tendit alors le bras, pour lui désigner quelque chose sur sa table de travail. La jeune femme s'en approcha, timidement. Un seul document était posé dessus, en évidence. __Elle__ prit le parchemin, le montra à Arthur, qui hocha la tête affirmativement. Elle le porta alors au Roi. _

– _Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle._

– _Par ce document… je fais de toi… ma porte-parole… et ma représentante… au sein du Conseil. _

– _Arthur, non… Je ne peux pas ! Je ne saurais…_

– _Si…_

_Arthur lui prit la main._

– _J'ai confiance en toi… Tu es sage et bonne. Je sais que tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur. _

_Mélusine fondit sur lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras, faisant disparaitre son visage entre le cou et les épaules du Roi._

– _Guérissez vite, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Que je n'ai pas à supporter ce fardeau trop longtemps. _

_Elle déposa un baiser sur le front royal, puis quitta la chambre, tenant étroitement serré entre ses mains délicates le précieux document. Mélusine traversa le couloir, passa devant des gardes et des domestiques, qui la saluèrent respectueusement, leur répondant par un sourire bienveillant, quoique légèrement figé. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle claqua le porte et demeura un moment appuyée contre le battant. Sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration précipitée._

– _Mélusine ?... Tout va bien ma chérie ?_

_Hunith surgit de derrière un paravent, en habit de servante. Elle avait pris quelques rides, surtout au niveau du front et aux coins de la bouche. Quelques mèches de cheveux blancs s'échappaient de son bonnet de soubrette. Mélusine se précipita dans ses bras, tandis que la vieille femme lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, soucieuse._

– _Tout va bien Grand-mère, ne t'inquiète pas._

– _Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas…_

– _Je sais, soupira Mélusine. Mais là nous somme seules. Personne ne peut nous entendre, j'ai bien le droit de t'appeler comme je veux._

– _Si jamais le Roi apprend que je t'ai parlé de tes parents…_

– _Arthur ne sera bientôt plus un problème pour nous, répliqua la plus jeune._

_Mélusine avait soudain abandonné sa voix douce et mélodieuse, pour un timbre plus grave et tranchant._

– _Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Hunith scrutait le visage de sa petite-fille avec circonspection. _

– _Rien._

_Mélusine se détourna brusquement, serrant toujours entre ses mains le parchemin. _

– _Je connais ce regard, rétorqua Hunith. C'est le même qu'avait ton Père lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'interdit. _

– _Je faisais seulement allusion à la santé du Roi. Elle s'est encore détériorée. J'ai bien peur que cette nouvelle crise ne lui soit fatale._

_Mais la vieille femme ne quittait pas des yeux sa petite-fille, qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, assise à sa coiffeuse._

– _Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, souffla-t-elle. Après la mort de tes parents, Arthur aurait pu m'exiler, m'empêcher de te revoir. Il en avait le pouvoir et les moyens…_

– _Mais pas le droit, maugréa Mélusine._

– _Mais dans son infinie bonté, poursuivit Hunith en ignorant sa remarque, le Roi m'a permis de rester avec toi, de t'élever, à condition que je ne te parle jamais de tes origines._

– _Je sais… grogna la plus jeune entre ses dents. Il a affirmé devant toute la Cour que j'étais sa fille naturelle. _

_Hunith s'était rapprochée d'elle et lui saisit la main, qui tremblait de fureur, et la serra de toutes ses forces._

– _Tu n'es plus la même depuis que je t'ai faite ses révélations. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire et emporter ce secret dans la tombe. Quand je vois dans quel état tu te mets…_

– _Non ! protesta Mélusine._

_Elle se réfugia dans le giron de sa Grand-mère. Elle était bien plus jeune que Gwen ne l'avait supposé. Quel âge avait-elle ? Quinze ? Seize ? Dix-sept ans ?_

– _Si tu ne m'avais pas dit la vérité sur l'origine de mes dons, j'aurais continué à croire que j'étais maudite. La vérité m'a sauvée de la démence…_

_Elle embrassa les mains d'Hunith avec effusion, les yeux baignés de larmes._

– _Tu es ma seule famille. Tu m'as protégée plus efficacement que la meilleure armée. Je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour que nous soyons toujours à l'abri. _

_Les deux femmes restèrent enlacées un moment. Puis Mélusine annonça son désir de se coucher. Après l'avoir aidée à se __déshabiller__ et à passer sa chemise, Hunith quitta la chambre. Mais au lieu de se mettre au lit, Mélusine resta assise près de la table à laquelle elle avait l'habitude de prendre ses repas. Une carafe d'eau à portée de main, avec laquelle elle se remplit un gobelet d'argent, quel vida consciencieusement avant de le remplir de nouveau. _

_Une brise souffla alors dans la chambre et éteignit toutes les bougies. _

– _Comment se porte le Roi ?_

_Mélusine sourit, __d'un__ sourire froid et diabolique. _

– _A merveille. Le poison fait des merveilles, précisa-t-elle. J'en verse une goutte chaque matin dans sa nourriture, deux dans son verre de vin le midi, et il avale cela comme du petit lait. _

– _Et tu lui donnes l'antidote tous les soirs, ajouta la voix de femme sur un ton de reproche._

– _Oui. Juste assez pour qu'il ait l'impression d'aller mieux. Ensuite, je recommence le même manège. Ces imbéciles de médecins sont incapables de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Ils le croient atteint d'une maladie chronique. Gaius m'a bien appris…_

– _C'est très amusant, commenta la femme. Mais c'est une perte de temps. Le poison s'épuise plus vite que l'antidote. C'est la mort d'Arthur qu'il nous faut._

– _Une fin trop brutale éveillerait les soupçons. Tandis qu'en le tuant à petit feu, jour après jour, en faisant courir la rumeur que le Roi est victime de sa santé déclinante, on évite toute enquête embarrassante. _

– _Soit._

_Morgause jaillit de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était tenue invisible et darda un regard lourd de __reproches__ sur Mélusine._

– _Mais tes excès de prudence __commencent__ à me coûter cher. Mes hommes commencent à s'impatienter. Ils réclament des sommes folles pour continuer à me rester fidèles…_

– _Je t'ai déjà dit de te débarrasser de cette bande de soudards, rétorqua Mélusine, avec agacement. Ce sont eux la véritable dépense inutile._

– _Et avec quoi, dis-moi, comptes-tu conquérir Camelot, sans une armée à ton compte ?_

– _J'ai celle d'Arthur._

– _Petite sotte ! Les chevaliers sont dévoués à Arthur._

– _A Arthur, oui. Et à son héritière._

_Morgause fronça les sourcils._

– _Ma pauvre tante, soupira Mélusine, tu es tellement obnubilée par la couronne que ça t'empêche de réfléchir. _

_La jeune femme quitta son siège et fit le tour de la table. Il se dégageait de tout son être une sensualité féline, mêlée à une sorte de grâce divine. _

– _Mais la couronne n'est rien, dit-elle. De la poudre aux yeux, un joli bibelot que l'on sort pour les grandes occasions et qui prend la poussière le reste de temps, au fond des coffres du château. Le vrai pouvoir, celui qu'il me faut, celui qui me permettra de faire rendre la Justice dans ce Royaume, d'obtenir enfin réparation pour les mânes de mes parents, se trouve… sur ce simple bout de parchemin. _

_Elle poussa en direction de Morgause le document posé sur la table. La sorcière s'approcha, la mine circonspecte pour y jeter un œil._

– _Qu'est-ce ?_

– _Un document tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel, écrit et signé de la main même d'Arthur, sur lequel a été apposé le sceau royal. Grâce à ce simple bout de papier, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs au sein du Royaume. Ma parole a valeur d'ordre. Et nulle ne peut me contester ce droit, car je le tiens du Roi en personne._

– _Mais crois-tu sincèrement que les notables vont accepter de se laisser __diriger__ par une frêle jouvencelle ?_

– _S'il s'oppose à mon autorité, mes chevaliers sauront les rappeler à leur devoir. _

– _Tes chevaliers ?_

_Mélusine sourit._

– _Au fil des mois, j'ai convaincu Arthur d'enrôler des hommes forts, courageux et loyaux. Des hommes qui savent ce qu'ils me doivent et qui ne jurent que pas moi._

_Elle fit tourner le verre dans sa main. _

– _Tu n'imagines pas, ma tante, tout ce que l'ont peut obtenir d'un homme, grâce à un visage pur et innocent… Le seigneur Léon m'adore plus encore que la prunelle de ses yeux. Pour un seul baiser de moi, Gauvain accepterait de vendre sa propre mère. Quant à Lancelot… j'ai tant et si bien plaidé sa cause auprès de sa chère Guenièvre, qu'il a le sentiment de me devoir la vie. Guenièvre dont j'ai fait enrôler le propre frère. Et bien d'autres encore… Et avec ces valeureux guerriers, c'est toute l'armée de Camelot qui est prête à me jurer allégeance. On attrape mieux les mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre._

– _Ainsi tu t'empares du trône, souffla Morgause, sans même avoir à verser une seule goutte de sang. _

_Ses yeux se __durcirent__ alors._

– _Une fois que tous auront intégré que tu es la nouvelle souveraine de Camelot, tu n'auras plus qu'à te débarrasser d'Arthur._

– _Pas trop vite, non plus ! protesta Mélusine. Tu ne voudrais pas me priver de mon jouet favori. _

_Un sourire franchement sadique étira ses lèvres rouge-sang. _

…

_Arthur était au fond de son lit, à l'agonie. Le visage baigné de sueur, plus blanc qu'un linge. Il était plus maigre que le plus misérable des mendiants de la ville basse. Un filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres exsangues. Une quinte de toux le prit et il cracha un peu plus de sang sur l'oreiller. Et comme toujours, la main de Mélusine lui caressait le visage, douce et apaisante. _

– _Cette fois c'est la fin, articula péniblement Arthur. _

– _Chuuut… Ne renoncez pas maintenant. Battez-vous encore un peu. Faites-le pour moi…_

_Gwen, en spectatrice passive et impuissante, ne quittait plus des yeux le visage de la jeune femme, partagée entre l'horreur et la fascination que suscitait chez elle cette créature à la beauté angélique, qui sous ses faux-airs de sollicitude et d'encouragement, prolongeait un peu plus l'agonie et les souffrances d'Arthur. _

– _Je te laisse… les rênes… du pouvoir…_

_Chaque mot prononcé, chaque respiration était un véritable calvaire pour le Roi. _

– _Les chevaliers t'ont-ils jurés __allégeance __?_

– _Oui. _

– _Les notables t'écoutent-ils ?_

– _J'ai eu un peu de mal à les amadouer. Une jouvencelle à la tête de tous ses vénérables vieillards et ses fiers seigneurs, vous imaginez le tableau !_

_Elle fit entende son rire cristallin. Et c'était comme si les rires de Morgane et Merlin conjugués résonnaient dans la pièce. _

– _Mais j'ai su les gagner à ma cause, les retourner un à un… Et maintenant, ils sont plus dociles que des petits chiens. Je n'ai qu'à remuer le petit doigt et ils se plient à mes quatre volontés. _

– _Bien… Tu as toujours eu… l'envergure… d'une authentique reine… Tu sauras __régner__ avec… justice… et équité…_

– _C'est bien mon intention. _

_Le visage de Mélusine devint grave d'un coup. On aurait dit l'une de ses divinités antiques, dont on retrouvait parfois les idoles au fond des grottes et des lacs sacrés. Elle en avait le regard dur et l'expression impassible. Telle une déesse de la Justice et de la Vengeance divine, une Némésis. _

– _Je compte opérer quelques changements au sein du Royaume, déclara-t-elle calmement._

– _Quels __changements __? _

– _Pour commencer, je voudrais réviser le statut des sorciers, des druides et de tous ceux qui pratiquent la Magie en général._

– _Pour quoi faire… ?_

– _Je vais abolir la sentence de mort qui pèse sur eux. En fait, j'ai la ferme intention d'annuler toutes les restrictions à leur encontre…_

– _Mélu…_

_Arthur paraissait profondément choqué._

– _Combien de fois t'ai-je mis en garde…_

– …_contre les adeptes de la Magie ? compléta instantanément la jeune femme. Combien ils sont cruels, pervers, manipulateurs, menteurs… Dites-moi si j'oublie quelque chose._

_Elle fixait à présent le Roi avec un feu de haine au fond des yeux. Arthur lui-même en fut troublé, pour ne pas dire effrayé._

– _Est-ce que _mon père_ était comme ça ? _

_Finis les regards doux, les sourires angéliques. Ne restait plus que l'expression de chagrin et de colère d'une adolescente blessée à vif. _

– _Dites-moi Arthur, est-ce que je lui ressemble au moins ? _

_Il la dévisagea, avec une expression dévastée, qui n'était pas seulement due au poison en train de le dévorer._

– _Les yeux peut-être ? demanda Mélusine._

_Merlin avait les mêmes yeux outremer, en effet._

– _Ou la bouche alors ? insista-t-elle encore. Mon menton ? Mon nez ? Les oreilles sans doute !_

_Elle souleva sa lourde chevelure d'ébène, celle-là même qui dissimulait les oreilles qu'elle avait longues et fortement __décollées__._

– _Dites-moi, Arthur !_

_Elle avait agrippé le col de sa chemise, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. _

– _Dans quelle partie de moi vit-il encore ?_

– _Pas dans ton cœur en tout cas, riposta Arthur. _

_Mélusine le relâcha et s'écarta de lui avec dégoût._

– _Vous m'avez toute ma vie mise en garde contre les hommes perfides et menteurs, cracha-t-elle. Mais je n'en connais aucun qui le soit plus que vous, Arthur Pendragon ! Vous m'avez mentit, __**pendant dix-sept ans**__ ! J'ai écouté chacune de vos affirmations comme si elles étaient paroles d'évangiles. Je vous ai cru, j'avais confiance en vous. Vous étiez le centre de mon univers ! Et quand j'ai découvert… que j'avais de la Magie… J'ai cru devenir folle ! J'étais persuadée d'être un monstre ! Que vous me jetteriez sur un __bûcher__, à l'instar de tous ceux que vous avez __condamnés __! _

_Mélusine était au bord de l'hystérie, ses cheveux en bataille, ses beaux yeux ruisselants de larmes._

– _Et puis… J'ai su. Tout. J'ai su __**tout**__. Toute la vérité. Ce que vous avez fait à mon père, à ma mère... Il ne l'a jamais contrainte à s'enfuir. C'est __**volontairement**__ qu'elle l'a suivi. Me faire __passer__ pour votre fille, dire que mon père était un Mage noir, un __**violeur**__… Salir la mémoire de celui qui vous a jadis sauvé la vie, qui était votre serviteur, votre ami !_ _**Mon propre père…**__ Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il a osé aimer une femme supérieure à son rang. Qui est le plus félon, dites-moi ! _

_Arthur ne protesta pas, ne répliqua pas. Toutes ses accusations étaient justes et méritées. Que pouvait-il opposer à cela ?_

_En un éclair, Mélusine retrouva tout son calme. Elle sortit la fiole de poison, qu'elle gardait dans une poche de sa robe et __saisit le__ gobelet d'argent demeuré sur la table de chevet. Décidée, elle vida la fiole toute entière à l'intérieur et l'approcha du visage d'Arthur._

– _Buvez ! ordonna-t-elle._

_Mais dans un ultime sursaut de révolte, Arthur se débattit, repoussa le poison. _

– _Tu vas boire cette potion ! s'énerva Mélusine. Même si je dois te l'enfoncer de force dans le gosier ! __**Gardes !**_

_Les hommes se précipitèrent dans la chambre. La princesse n'eut qu'à remettre son masque de fille éplorée. _

– _Le Roi est en pleine crise de délire, sanglota-t-elle. Par pitié, tenez-le le temps que je lui fasse boire son médicament… _

_Arthur n'était plus que l'ombre du fier guerrier de jadis. Malgré cela, il tenta tout de même de se débattre, épuisant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait encore. Mais il ne fallut pas plus de deux gardes pour l'immobiliser, le tenant chacun par un bras. Tandis que Mélusine lui vidait l'intégralité du gobelet au fond de la gorge. _

– _Ca ira, lança-t-elle aux gardes. Vous pouvez nous laisser._

_C'était la dose fatale. Ils le savaient l'un et l'autre. Mais à la seconde où le poison fut ingurgité, il ne vint même pas l'idée à Arthur de rappeler les gardes et d'accuser Mélusine. Son seul mot fut :_

– _Pourquoi ?_

_La jeune femme tremblait des pieds à la tête, son regard n'était plus qu'une torche incandescente. _

– _Pour mon Père, lâcha-t-elle, pour ma Mère. Pour toutes ses années de mensonges. Pour la peur et la douleur qui m'ont tenue au ventre pendant toute mon enfance. Pour que vous connaissiez vous aussi la souffrance d'être trahi par l'être en qui vous aviez placé votre foi et votre confiance. _

_Elle __allait__ tourner les talons et sortir. Puis elle se ravisa, revint vers le lit, et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front brûlant d'Arthur._

– _Bonne nuit, mon doux prince… _

_Elle s'écarta ensuite et referma la porte derrière elle. _

Gwen se détourna enfin de l'eau, la bile lui brulant le fond de la gorge.

– Pourquoi m'avoir montré cela ? demanda-t-elle à Méléagant d'une voix blanche.

– Voyez comme un seul mot, une seule décision, peut faire basculer le destin de tout un Royaume, déclara simplement le druide. N'oubliez jamais ce que vous devez à ceux qui ont tout perdu…

– _Guenièvre !..._

La voix d'Arthur résonna brusquement, à l'entrée de la grotte.

– Qu'est-ce ?

Après ce qu'elle avait vu, Gwen peinait à imaginer la voix de son époux autrement que comme celle d'un fantôme.

– Le Destin, répondit laconiquement Méléagant. Il vient pour moi.

Il s'éloigna alors pour s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la caverne. Gwen s'effondra à genoux, hébétée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Puis quelque chose remua dans son ventre. La jeune Reine réalisa avec étonnement qu'elle portait toujours un enfant, qu'elle était dans une grotte et que quelque part à l'extérieur, son époux l'appelait.

– _Guenièvre !..._

– Arthur ! répondit-elle.

* * *

1 Premières lignes directement tirées de l'épisode 2.03.

Et oui ! encore un cliffhanger de la mort qui tue ! XD *évite les jets de pierre*

Et je remercie **Shima-chan** pour son aide ;)

Une petite review ? *.* **_pleeeeaaaaase..._**


	39. Chapter 39

_Donc... Comme je m'y attendais, le dernier chapitre a suscité nombre et diverses réactions. En fait, l'idée des réalités alternatives, c'était pour moins un moyen de démarquer ma fic du canon original de la série. Et puis aussi le moyen de glisser une autre idée de fic que j'avais en tête, mais que déjà que celle-ci me prend tout le temps que je n'ai pas, et qu'en plus elle part un peu trop en live. Mais bon, passons au réponse en commantaire :_

**Roussette : **C'est un peu fataliste, mais d'un autre côté, ça dédouane Merlin de ce qui est arrivé à Morgane. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle était cuite. Bon d'accord, se suicider en laissant Mélusine à la charge d'Hunith c'était pas l'idée du siècle ^^'. Mais à ça décharge, sur le moment il lui a semblé que c'était la meilleure solution : lui et Morgane avaient les chevaliers de Camelot à leurs trousses, Arthur qui voulait tous les deux les coller sur un bûcher et Morgause et Cenred qui voulaient les embarquer dans leur campagne contre Camelot. Merlin s'est dit qu'en mourant, Arthur ficherait la paix à sa mère et à sa fille. Il avait pas prévu qu'Arthur s'enticherait de la petiote et irait lui raconter tous ses mensonges sur ses parents.

**Julie Winchester : **Je peux rien dire sans m'auto-spolier, mais tu sais qu'en matière de prophétie, il faut jamais prendre les choses au pied de la lettre ;).

**Violette : **La punition de Méléagant c'est d'être rendu fou par les visions (passées, présentes et avenir) qui hantent son esprit. L'enfermement dans la grotte, c'était le châtiment de Taliesin, mais à chaque cas une punition différente. Pour le reste, peut-être que tu verras les choses autrement après ce chapitre. Sinon, je veux bien essayer d'éclairer tes questions.

**Miss Petrovska : **Et oui, cette réalité alterniative c'était aussi le moyen de montrer que les doutes de Merlin sur le danger de laisser Mélusine évoluer dans la cour de Camelot étaient fondés. Et pas seulement parce qu'il avait la flemme d'aller aux réunions parents-profs. XD

**EncreDeClavier45 : **Disons qu'il faut te préparer psychologiquement à voir Mélu sous un angle différant. C'est qu'elle grandit cette petite. ;)

**Jdhdia :** Je continue ne t'en fait pas.

Et comme toujours, un grand merci à **Shima-chan**.

* * *

L'Héritier

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les chevaliers durent encore tenir face aux harpies qui ne faiblissaient ni en nombre, ni en agressivité. Gauvain manqua de peu se faire arracher le bras par une adversaire particulièrement tenace, et ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Perceval, dont le gabarit dissuadait leurs assaillantes d'essayer de le soulever dans les airs. Arthur avait plus de facilité à les tenir à distance car, sentant la puissance magique d'Excalibur, seules les plus hardies osaient fondre sur le Roi. Même Merlin avait mal à partir avec ces créatures, en dépit de toute sa magie.

Enfin, un grondement se fit entendre dans la montagne, un battement d'aile. Les oiseaux démoniaques semblèrent se figer. Et lorsqu'une flamme apparut dans le ciel, elles s'envolèrent en tous sens, telle une volée de moineaux terrifiés. Kilgharrah parvint tout de même à en carboniser quelques unes avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de se réfugier dans leur tanière.

Effarés, les chevaliers regardèrent le Grand Dragon se poser gracieusement en équilibre sur un piton rocheux. Sans crainte, Merlin s'écarta du reste du groupe.

– Encore une fois, vous arrivez à temps pour nous éviter le pire.

Kilgharrah inclina la tête en un geste d'humilité, plutôt incongru pour une créature de son envergure. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de modestie dans son regard et c'est d'une voix impérieuse qu'il déclara :

– Méléagant à conduite la Reine dans la Grotte des Si et des Larmes, là où sont renfermées toutes les destinées avortées.

– Où se trouve cette grotte ? s'enhardit Arthur, déterminé à retrouver coûte que coûte son épouse.

– Au cœur de la montagne, dans les méandres des galeries souterraines. Un avertissement, chevaliers : prenez garde à ne surtout pas boire l'eau qui coule au sein de la roche. Elle vous rendrait fou et annihilerait en vous tout espoir et toute joie. Et évitez autant que possible d'en contempler la surface.

Il s'envola à tire d'ailes, laissant les braves guerriers à leur quête. Aussitôt ces derniers se dispersèrent à travers les gorges pour tenter de trouver l'entrée des tunnels. Merlin, talonné par Arthur, fut évidemment le premier à apercevoir un interstice dans la roche, juste assez large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une suite de galeries sinueuses extrêmement escarpées. Il devint vite difficile de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi, malgré les torches qu'ils avaient pris soin d'allumer.

– Comment les retrouver dans ce labyrinthe ? s'angoissa Arthur. On aurait dû emmener des chiens.

– On va peut-être pouvoir s'en passer… déclara l'Enchanteur. Tu as sur toi le bout d'étoffe qu'on a récupéré au fond du carrosse ?

– Bien sûr !

Arthur tira le morceau de velours, appartenant à la cape de Guenièvre qu'ils avaient retrouvé accroché à la portière de la voiture abandonnée.

– Mais je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu comptes en…

Avant que le Haut Roi ait pu finir sa phrase, un rai de lumière bleu passa devant ses yeux.

– Merlin ! appela-t-il.

Un jappement lui répondit.

Dirigeant sa torche dans sa direction, Arthur tomba nez-à-nez avec la silhouette d'un immense loup noir. Il en aurait presque lâché son flambeau, si l'animal ne s'était pas mis à aboyer tout en remuant la queue.

– Franchement, s'impatienta le Roi, tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour te livrer à tes expériences ?

Mais faisant fi de ses remarques, le loup vint renifler le bout d'étoffe qu'Arthur tenait à la main. Il leva ensuite le museau en l'air, comme pour chercher une autre odeur. Il renifla encore le sol humide et terreux du tunnel, à droite, à gauche. Puis sans prévenir, il bondit entre les rochers et se mit à courir à toutes jambes.

– Hé ! Attend-moi !

Arthur eut toutes les peines du monde à suivre son compagnon. En plus d'avoir quatre pattes, Merlin en loup était beaucoup plus leste et plus endurant, tandis qu'Arthur devait supporter le poids de son armure et devait péniblement escalader ou descendre les rochers. Tout en appelant Guenièvre dans l'espoir qu'elle soit en mesure de lui répondre, il craignit à plusieurs reprises d'avoir perdu la trace de Merlin.

– S'il s'est lancé sur la piste d'un écureuil, je jure que je le tue ! maugréa le Haut Roi, après avoir dérapé piteusement sur une pente.

Après plusieurs minutes, il crut distinguer son propre nom.

– _Arthur !_

Avec l'écho, impossible d'être certain s'il s'agissait de Guenièvre ou de la voix de Merlin. Résolu, Arthur continua d'appeler. L'écho lui répondit, l'appela, l'appela encore. Il suivait tant bien que mal sa direction. Le cœur battant. Après quelques mètres, il lui sembla percevoir les bruits étouffés d'une cascade.

Alors que les ténèbres se faisaient moins denses dans la galerie, et que le Haut Roi se disait qu'il touchait peut-être enfin au but, une silhouette noire, encapuchonnée lui barra la route.

– Vous !

Arthur l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Même avec dix ans de plus et un visage visiblement amaigri, Méléagant restait toujours le même. Toujours aussi froid, aussi impavide.

– Bien le bonjour, Arthur.

Le calme du druide, dans le son de sa voix, sonna aux oreilles du Roi comme le pire des jurons.

– Où est Guenièvre ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

– Inquiétez-vous plutôt de ce que je vais faire de vous, rétorqua Méléagant sans exprimer la moindre émotion.

Merlin avait disparu. Mais le sorcier était entre lui et Guenièvre. Alors qu'importait l'issue du combat, il était hors de question qu'il fasse demi-tour. Arthur avait déjà sorti son épée. Méléagant sourit.

– Excalibur ne suffira pas à vous sauver cette fois.

Mais à peine eut-il levé le bras, qu'une silhouette noire apparut sur le côté et se jeta sur lui. Un grognement, suivit d'un glapissement. Humain. Arthur ne se donna pas la peine de rester pour voir qui l'emportait. Il courut vers la source du bruit de torrent.

Il trouva Guenièvre, agenouillée, seule au milieu des cascades et des chutes d'eau qui se déversaient un peu partout autour d'elle. Arthur se précipita vers elle, s'accroupit en face d'elle. Elle était en larmes, recroquevillée sur elle-même, à la fois effrayée et désespérée. Arthur lui prit délicatement le visage entre les mains, l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle parut étonnée de le voir, pour ne pas dire éberluée.

– _C'est toi ?... _soupira-t-elle dans un gémissement.

– Bien sûr que c'est moi.

Elle leva les mains, lui tâta le cou, les tempes, la mâchoire, les épaules…

– C'est bien toi, gémit-elle encore. Tu es vivant.

– Oui, répondit Arthur en la serrant dans ses bras. Bien sûr que je suis vivant.

Guenièvre éclata en sanglots, tout en se cramponnant à lui.

– J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais !

– Il t'a fait du mal ?

– Non… Pas vraiment.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

– C'est l'eau. J'ai vu… Il y a des choses… tellement affreuses dedans.

Arthur jeta un bref coup d'œil aux torrents ruisselant qui les encerclaient.

– Mieux vaut ne pas rester là, maugréa-t-il.

Il prit Guenièvre par les épaules et l'obligea à se relever. A peine sur pied, son épouse eut quelque difficulté à retrouver son équilibre.

– Le bébé ? s'enquit Arthur en lui posant la main sur le ventre.

– Il va bien.

Et cette affirmation donna à Gwen la force d'avancer.

* * *

Aussitôt que Merlin sentit dans sur sa langue le goût du sang, il reprit forme humaine. Méléagant et lui avaient basculé au bas du rocher. L'Enchanteur s'en sortait avec quelques ecchymoses. Mais le druide avait au moins trois côtes cassées. Et surtout la gorge ouverte. Merlin fut horrifié en réalisant qu'il était à l'origine de cette blessure. Il essaya aussitôt d'en stopper le flux, en appuyant sur la plaie avec son vêtement.

– C'est en vain que tu cherches à me sauver, Emrys…

La voix de Méléagant n'était guère plus qu'un gargouillis.

– Je suis désolé, souffla Merlin, sans cesser néanmoins de tenter d'endiguer le sang.

Du sang, il en avait à présent partout, sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements, dans sa bouche… Le sang de Méléagant, le sang d'un autre druide.

– Je ne voulais pas… que les choses se passent comme ça.

Sa détermination à protéger Arthur avait été plus forte que sa conscience, son empathie envers un druide ou même son dégoût naturelle à ôter la vie.

– J'étais… déjà perdu… en entrant dans cette grotte. Je savais… que je n'en sortirais pas vivant.

Il souriait. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Merlin n'avait jamais vu Méléagant sourire. Un sourire franc, presque soulagé.

– Mon errance s'arrête enfin, articula le druide. Je vais ouvrir les portes du Paradis… ou de l'Enfer… Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Il saisit brusquement le col du manteau de Merlin.

– J'ai une dernière révélation à te faire, Emrys…

Son souffle était de plus en plus faible. Mais dans l'agonie, le druide voyait ses forces décupler.

– Ne laisse pas le Haut Roi et la princesse de Brocéliande se rencontrer. Il en résulterait pour toi un grand malheur.

Il bascula la tête en arrière et ce fut tout.

Sur ce, Arthur et Gwen émergèrent de la grotte aux Larmes. Voyant Merlin couvert de sang, le Roi se précipita vers lui pour constater avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le sien. Gwen fit de même et s'arrêta derrière eux, fixant le visage du mort, étrangement figé dans une expression béate.

– Il voulait mourir, déclara-t-elle doucement. Il me l'a dit.

La jeune Reine s'approcha du corps à présent froid de Méléagant. S'agenouillant près de lui, elle tendit une main pour lui fermer les yeux.

– J'espère au moins que là où il va… il trouvera enfin la paix.

Puis elle se releva et accepta le bras de son époux. Celui-ci la souleva de terre et la porta tout le long du trajet, jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils parvinrent à réunir tous les chevaliers. Elyan serra de toutes ses forces sa sœur dans ses bras en la voyant émergée des profondeurs de la terre. Certains avaient commencé à réunir les corps des chevaliers victimes des harpies, pour les acheminer jusqu'à Camelot afin de leur offrir des funérailles décentes. Ils allèrent se mettre en route, lorsque Gwen les stoppa net.

– Et Méléagant ? s'affola-t-elle. On ne peut pas le laisser là. Il lui faut une sépulture.

Les chevaliers jetèrent un regard interloqué à leur Reine. Arthur pointa du doigt les corps de ses compagnons ficelés sur les selles de leurs chevaux.

– Ceci, dit-il durement, est entièrement sa faute. Qu'il serve de repas aux harpies.

– Non ! s'exclama Gwen.

Elle saisit la main de son époux.

– C'était un homme seul, malheureux, poussé au pire par le désespoir. Je vous en prie !

Elle se tourna vers tous ses compagnons.

– Ne nous somme-nous pas jurés d'en finir avec la haine et le ressentiment ? Il y a eu assez d'infamie, ne laissons pas celle-ci se perpétuer au-delà de la mort.

Le discours de la Reine émut tant et si bien les chevaliers que ces derniers consentirent à descendre chercher le corps du druide, guidés par Merlin qui était le seul à pouvoir se repérer dans les galeries.

Ils sortirent enfin du Val des Lamentations, et trouvèrent un endroit où creuser la tombe de Méléagant. On disposa un tas de pierres dessus, pour en marquer l'emplacement, comme il était d'usage.

Après quoi, Gwen s'agenouilla près de la tombe et parla doucement, comme si elle partageait un secret avec son occupant.

– Vous aviez raison, murmura-t-elle, il est plus facile de pardonner, lorsqu'on a encore quelque chose à perdre.

Serra machinalement l'amulette que le druide lui avait confiée.

– C'est pourquoi je vous pardonne, et vous souhaite de trouver le repos, qui vous a tant manqué.

* * *

Le carrosse étant inutilisable, Gwen, enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles, fut contrainte de cheminer en selle sur le cheval d'Elyan, qui le tenait par la bride. Evidemment, la troupe était contrainte d'avancer au pas. Arthur décida donc de diviser l'escorte en deux groupes : l'un partirait devant, avec les corps des défunts, pour les ramener à Camelot, prévenir de leur arrivée et si possible, revenir vers eux avec un équipage plus commode pour acheminer la Reine, tandis que lui et ses compagnons les plus proches continueraient leur lente progression, pour ne pas nuire à l'état de la mère et de l'enfant.

Ainsi fut fait.

Mais après deux jours de chevauchée, alors qu'ils avançaient tous ensemble au pas, la jeune femme laissa soudainement échapper un gémissement et se plia en deux. Tous s'arrêtèrent net. Merlin sauta de sa monture pour s'approcher de la Reine, imité par son époux. Guenièvre se redressa prudemment et leur offrit un sourire rassurant. Ce n'était qu'une crampe. Pas de quoi paniquer. Le Roi et les chevaliers laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Seul Merlin demeura sceptique et décida de poursuivre le voyage en marchant le plus près possible de Gwen.

Bien lui en prit car, à peine une heure plus tard, il vit le visage de la Reine perdre toutes ses couleurs. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à Merlin, avant de déclarer à voix haute :

– Je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin.

– Courage, Guenièvre, répondit Arthur d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant, encore quelques mètres avant que la nuit tombe et nous installerons le campement…

– Non, tu ne comprends pas, insista la jeune femme d'une voix blanche. Je viens de perdre les eaux…

A nouveau, les hommes s'immobilisèrent et osèrent jeter un regard à la selle de leur Reine. Ils purent constater que les pans de son vêtement qui recouvraient son entrecuisse étaient maculés d'humidité. A peine le temps pour eux de prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation, que Gwen fut de nouveau pliée en deux sous la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction. Elle en glissa même de sa selle, heureusement réceptionnée à temps par Elyan.

L'espace d'un instant, les chevaliers demeurèrent cois, sans savoir quoi faire. On leur avait appris à se battre, à agir vite et promptement face à une attaque armée fulgurante. Mais là, ils se retrouvaient face à un adversaire qu'ils ne savaient pas comment vaincre : un nourrisson.

Heureusement, Merlin fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Il empoigna Gwen sous les aisselles et la traina derrière un talus, qu'il avait repéré et la fit s'allonger sur une litière de mousse et de feuilles mortes. Les contractions commencèrent à se rapprocher, Gwen serrait les dents vaillamment, mais elle n'était pas en état de supporter un travail trop long.

– On n'a pas le choix, déclara Merlin en revenant vers ses compagnons. On est trop loin d'une ville ou d'une habitation et Gwen ne pourra pas tenir indéfiniment.

En dépit de ses paroles pleines de bon sens, le Sorcier avait du mal à rester calme. Et il dut transmettre sa nervosité au reste de la troupe, car ces derniers devinrent aussi agités que des moineaux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? s'étrangla Elyan.

– On n'a pas le choix, répéta Merlin, ayant toutes les peines du monde à garder un discours cohérent. Il faut l'accoucher, _maintenant_.

– Ici ! En pleine forêt !

Arthur devint plus blanc qu'un linge.

– Pas le choix, répéta Merlin. Je vais m'en occuper. Vous montez la garde.

– Et depuis quand tu donnes les ordres ?

Cette fois l'Enchanteur bondit comme un ressort.

– Depuis que je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un médecin dans ce groupe. Et qu'à vous quatre, vous seriez bien fichus de lui sauter à pieds joints sur le ventre pour faire sortir le môme !

Et pointant son doigt sur chacun d'eux :

– Toi, allume un feu. Toi, trouve de l'eau, la plus claire possible. Toi, trouve-moi un linge propre !

Soulagé de recevoir enfin des ordres clairs, les chevaliers commencèrent à se disperser pour exécuter leurs missions.

– Merlin !...

L'interpelé se tourna vers son Roi. Jamais encore l'Enchanteur n'avais vu son ami aussi démuni. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées d'angoisse, ses mains tremblaient et l'air peinait à entrer dans ses poumons.

– Si les choses devaient… mal tourner… Et que… tu sois obligé de faire un choix… Sauve Guenièvre. Sauve-la _elle_. Tu m'as compris ?

Merlin hocha la tête silencieusement. Il savait ce qu'il en coûtait à Arthur de dire ces mots. Il l'avait attendu cet enfant ! Il l'avait souhaité et espéré de toutes ses forces. Même s'il ne s'en était rendu compte que maintenant, partagé entre les réminiscences des angoisses de son défunt père, ses devoirs de souverains et son amour inconditionnel pour son épouse. Dire à Merlin de sauver la mère, plutôt que l'enfant, c'était jeter du sel sur ses plaies. Mais il fallait que ce soit dit, pour que le Mage puisse agir en toute conscience.

Merlin serra brièvement l'épaule d'Arthur et retourna auprès de Guenièvre. Avant de disparaitre derrière le monticule, il lança tout de même au Roi :

– En tout cas, pas de doute Arthur : _c'est bien un Pendragon_.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Il n'est même pas encore sorti, qu'il commence déjà à _me faire chier_ !

Arthur laissa échapper un fou rire nerveux, qui le détourna un temps de son angoisse.

* * *

Le travail dura pendant près d'une heure. Gwen avait les cheveux collés sur le front par la sueur, mordant dans un morceau de cuir de ceinture, les jupes relevées au niveau du nombril, avec Merlin accroupi entre ses jambes écartées. Elle rendit grâce à ce dernier d'avoir su convaincre Arthur de se tenir à l'écart, car elle n'était pas certaine qu'il aurait agréé à un tel tableau.

Les contractions avaient beau être de plus en plus fortes et Gwen pousser autant qu'elle le pouvait, le royal nourrisson mettait quelques difficultés à quitter la matrice protectrice de sa mère.

Merlin grognait, par-devers lui, et s'efforçait d'encourager la Reine. Heureusement, il n'était pas complètement novice en la matière. Les accouchements étaient monnaie courante dans son minuscule village natal. Que ce soit ceux des bêtes ou des humains. Les paysans n'ayant sûrement pas les moyens de s'offrir les services d'une sage-femme expérimentée, on faisait souvent appelle à l'aïeule ou à la voisine qui avait déjà eu plusieurs bébés. Combien de fois avait-il vu un futur père affolé, débarqué dans la maison de sa mère pour lui demander de venir aider sa femme ? Et de plus, les bases de l'enfantement avaient fait parti de l'enseignement de Gaius. Même si Merlin aurait franchement préféré ne jamais avoir à les mettre en pratique. Surtout sur Gwen.

Les paysannes d'Ealdor, les vaches et les chèvres, c'était une chose. Mais Guenièvre, c'en était une autre. C'était sa plus vieille amie. C'était la femme d'Arthur. Sa Reine. Et présentement, ça allait être la mère du nouveau petit prince. Ou princesse.

– Tu te rappelles ?…

Gwen avait lâché la ceinture qu'elle serrait entre les dents. Elle était blême, essoufflée, le teint presque gris.

– Quand on s'est connu tous les deux… insista-t-elle. Toi attaché au pilori… Et moi, une servante… Qui eut cru qu'on en arriverait là ?

– Moi, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Gwen rit de bon cœur. Mais son souffle fut coupé par une nouvelle contraction.

– Merlin…

– Hum ?

– Arthur compte énormément sur toi… Sérieusement !... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendrait, si tu n'étais plus là… Tu veilleras toujours sur lui… n'est-ce pas ?

– Jusqu'à la mort, Gwen. Tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

– Il aura besoin de toi… Toujours… Tu es l'être qui compte le plus à ses yeux…

– Toi aussi. Il t'aime plus que sa propre vie…

– Jure-moi que tu ne le quitteras pas… Il a besoin de toi…

– Il a besoin de nous deux, Gwen. Tu entends ? _De nous deux !_ Ne te décourage pas maintenant. Tu as encore beaucoup à faire, c'est pas le moment de flancher !

* * *

En retrait, les chevaliers entendaient les cris et les gémissements étouffés qui s'échappaient de derrière le talus. Perceval s'occupait en taillant un bout de bois, Gauvain et Léon aiguisaient leurs épées, tandis qu'Elyan et Arthur faisaient les cent pas dans les feuilles mortes, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris de douleurs que poussait Guenièvre. Bientôt, ils auraient creusé deux grandes fosses.

– Je suis soulagé de n'avoir pas été là pour l'accouchement de Maggie, avoua soudain Gauvain. La connaissant, elle aurait passé ses nerfs sur moi.

– Il parait qu'elle a mordu la sage-femme, lâcha Léon. Du moins, c'est ce que Gwyneth m'a raconté.

– Le sien c'est plutôt bien passé ? demanda Perceval. L'accouchement de Gwyneth, je veux dire.

– Oui, sourit Léon. Galaad est pratiquement sorti tout seul.

Un cri plus fort que les autres rompit soudain la quiétude de la clairière. Les cinq hommes relevèrent la tête de concert. Et de derrière le talus, leur parvint les vagissements d'un nourrisson. Sans attendre, Arthur courut vers leurs sources, talonné par ses compagnons.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau de velours, qui ne payait pas de mine, la tête reposée sur la selle qui lui servait d'oreiller, Gwen reprenait son souffle. Tandis que Merlin s'appliquait à nettoyer les membres d'un petit poupon rose, avec une belle touffe de poils bruns sur le sommet du crâne.

L'Enchanteur leva alors les yeux vers son Roi, et lui tendit l'enfant, soigneusement emmitouflé dans une cape écarlate.

– Ton fils, Arthur.

Avec mille précautions, le Haut Roi recueillit l'enfant, son enfant, son petit prince, dans ses bras. Arthur avait redouté beaucoup de chose à propos de la naissance du bébé : ce qu'il ferait s'il s'agissait d'une fille, s'il arriverait à l'élever correctement, s'il saurait être un père fiable, à la fois ferme et compréhensif… La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas songé, et qui lui apparaissait à présent dans toute son évidence, c'est à quel point il aimerait ce petit, à la seconde où il le verrait, où il l'entendrait, où il le tiendrait dans ses bras, où il sentirait son odeur… Faisant de lui l'être le plus précieux au monde.

Doucement, tout en tenant son fils contre son cœur, il s'approcha de Guenièvre. Malgré ses heures de travail éprouvantes, en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie réunie tous les deux, elle parut radieuse. A cet instant, le couple royal irradiait de bonheur, sous les regards attendris des quatre chevaliers.

Après avoir confié le Prince à son père, Merlin s'était relevé et s'était imperceptiblement éloigné du groupe. Devant le bonheur parental de ses deux meilleurs amis, son cœur s'était brusquement resserré dans sa poitrine, comme un hérisson.

Voir Arthur et Gwen si heureux, enfin parents, cela avait malgré lui fait dériver ses pensées vers Mélusine. Il réalisa soudain combien sa fille lui manquait, comme il languissait de la revoir. Mais surtout, il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les dernières paroles de Méléagant.

Après trois jours, le convoi exceptionnel regagna enfin la citadelle. Lionel et Caradoc vinrent à leur rencontre. Avec un attelage.

– Enfin ! s'exclama Arthur. Nous vous attendions bien plus tôt.

– Pardonnez-nous, Sire, répondit le seigneur Caradoc, contrit. Mais un… imprévu s'est produit au château.

– Un imprévu ? Quel imprévu ?

– Mieux vaut que vous le constatiez par vous-même, décréta Lionel en jetant un regard angoissant vers le bébé qui dormait contre le sein de Guenièvre.

* * *

Le petit peuple fit un véritable triomphe à l'entrée de son nouveau Prince. Lohot - puisque tel était le nom que ses parents lui avaient choisi – ouvrait de grands yeux sur la foule qui se pressait autour de la calèche qui les transportait, lui et sa mère.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le château. Guenièvre fut immédiatement conduite à ses appartements, avec son fils. Gauvain et Léon retrouvèrent de leur côté leurs propres épouses et enfants. Alors qu'Arthur donnait des consignes pour l'aménagement de la nurserie princière, le seigneur Keu lui signala qu'un imprévu avait rendu la chambre destinée à cet effet inutilisable.

Quand Arthur demanda plus de précisions les gardes le conduisirent à ladite chambre. Il trouva cette dernière sans dessus dessous. Les meubles avaient été renversés, réduits en morceaux, les tentures arrachées et déchiquetées.

– Qu'est-ce s'est passé ici ? s'exclama le Roi. Vous avez confondu cette pièce avec la salle d'armes ou quoi ?

– Le responsable est là, Sire.

Lionel pointa du doigt une masse ensevelie sous une tenture de velours. Il s'en dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Du bout de l'épée, Arthur en souleva un pan et découvrit dessous la tête d'un monstrueux reptile, percée d'une lance.

– Qu'est-ce ?

– Un basilic.

Merlin s'était matérialisé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

– Un serpent géant infernal. Il peut tuer d'un seul regard et son venin provoque une mort lente et sans espoir de remède. Quand l'avez-vous trouvé ?

– Il y a deux jours, répondit Keu. Il avait dû se tapir dans le conduit de la cheminée. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là.

– Probablement, pas longtemps. Celui-là n'a pas sa taille adulte. C'est encore un petit. Mais ils sont dangereux dès l'âge d'un jour.

– Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver là ?

– On l'y a mis, je ne vois que cela. Probablement, quand il n'était encore qu'un œuf. Le basilic ne nait pas dans la Nature. Il résulte d'un procédé magique qui consiste à faire couver un œuf de poule par un crapaud.

– Nous avons retrouvé des coquilles d'œuf dans la cheminée, remarqua Lionel, mais pas de trace de crapaud.

– Parce qu'il l'a probablement mangé.

– Dire que cette chose a failli éclore avec mon fils dans la chambre ! s'exclama Arthur. Ca me fait drôle de le dire, mais en enlevant Guenièvre, Méléagant a probablement sauvé la vie de notre enfant. Mais qui a pu faire ça ?

Merlin ne dit rien. Mais pour lui, ce complot ne pouvait porter la signature que d'un seul homme.

_Je vais te briser ! Je vais détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens…_

Mordred.

* * *

Plus tard, l'Enchanteur alla rendre visite à la Reine dans ses appartements. Gwen était en train de nourrir Lohot au sein.

– Comment trouves-tu notre petit gourmand ?

– Il est beau comme un prince.

Merlin posa un regard attendri sur son nouveau protégé, puis sur sa chère amie. Gwen portait encore les marques de son passage dans la grotte aux larmes.

– Toi, tu te sens bien ?

– Je m'en remets, soupira Gwen en hochant la tête. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai échappé au pire.

Elle baissa les yeux.

– J'ai vu des choses… Je sais que ce n'était pas la réalité, mais… Quand je les ai vues, elles paraissaient si réelles.

– Les cavernes font cet effet-là à beaucoup de gens.

– Il y avait vraiment des choses absurdes. Figure-toi que dans l'une d'elles, toi et Morgane étiez amants. Vous aviez une fille et, en grandissant, celle-ci tuait Arthur.

En voyant le visage de Merlin changer de couleur, Gwen se rattrapa.

– C'était une vision avortée, je le sais. De toute manière, même après ça, je peine à vous imaginer ensemble, toi et Morgane.

Merlin s'efforça de sourire à cette remarque, mais son rire avait quelque chose d'artificiel.

– Au fond, poursuivit Gwen, je crois que j'avais de la peine pour _elle_. Au-delà de sa cruauté, elle paraissait vraiment malheureuse et désemparée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Morgane a suivi exactement le même chemin. Sa peur et sa solitude ont été si fortes, qu'elle a fini par croire que le seul moyen de ne pas être rejetée, c'était d'attaquer la première. Qui sait si les choses n'auraient pas été différentes, si seulement j'avais compris à quel point elle souffrait en silence.

– On ne battit pas une vie sur des « si », argua Merlin. Nous pourrions passer notre vie à scruter les eaux de la caverne de Ce Qui Aurait Pu Etre, à chercher une fin meilleure à nos choix et nos décisions, nous ne serions pas plus avancés pour autant. _Le futur est tracé dans le sable :_ nulle ne peut dire de quoi demain est fait. Chacun doit agir selon son cœur et ces convictions.

– Méléagant m'a dit que Mâab lui avait donné la faculté de voir le temps dans son intégralité.

– En châtiment, pour le cristal qu'il avait dérobé dans l'Antre de Ce Qui Fut, compléta ça l'a rendu les Dieux ont le pouvoir de contempler la marche du temps dans son intégralité. Et j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est justement ce qui les rend aussi inhumains.

– Il t'a vu…

Gwen avait lâché cette déclaration dans un souffle précipité. Elle darda sur Merlin des yeux inquiets.

– Tu étais étendu sur les marches de l'escalier d'honneur. Tu te vidais de ton… Ton sang recouvrait les pierres de Camelot… Et… et dans ton dernier souffle, tu… Tu accusais Arthur d'en être le responsable…

– Il… Il est parfois difficile d'interpréter ce qu'on voit, argua l'Enchanteur. Et Méléagant n'avait plus toute sa raison. Il n'a probablement pas compris ce qu'il pensait avoir vu.

Gwen prit sa main dans la sienne.

– Tu es plus que l'Enchanteur d'Arthur, dit-elle. Tu es la conscience du Royaume. Sans toi, Albion sombrera dans les ténèbres.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Merlin déposa un baiser sur la joue de Gwen et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le Mage ne put trouver le sommeil, ne parvenant à chasser de son esprit les nombreuses mises en garde qui s'étaient accumulées sur son chemin, tout au long de cette folle aventure. A bout de nerfs, il quitta finalement la tiédeur de son lit, passa une robe de chambre et se précipita dans les sous-sols du château, là où étaient gardés les coffres et les trésors de la Couronne. Il n'eut guère trop de mal à trouver l'objet de sa quête. Soigneusement gardé dans une boîte en cèdre.

Après avoir tenu le cristal de Neathid étroitement serré entre ses mains une longue minute, il se décida à ouvrir les paumes. Il plongea son regard dans le cœur scintillant de la pierre. Très vite des images ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Il distingua les reliefs d'une chambre obscure. Au milieu de la pièce se tenaient deux silhouettes immobiles. Au fur et à mesure que l'image devenait plus nette, Merlin reconnut Arthur. Ce dernier se tenait les jambes écartées, genoux pliés, en position de combat, Excalibur dans la main. L'épée levée, il foudroyait du regard la personne devant lui.

– Ne le laisse pas m'approcher ! lança alors une voix impérieuse.

Déboussolé, Merlin regarda plus attentivement le vis-à-vis d'Arthur. C'était une femme. Une magnifique jeune femme, aux traits lisses et purs, sa longue chevelure d'ébène contrastant avec sa peau d'albâtre, ses lèvres étaient rouge comme vermeil et ses yeux d'un bleu profond dévisageaient avec haine le Haut Roi.

– Tu avais toujours promis de veiller sur moi, asséna-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Tu disais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. Tu _lui_ avais juré ! Empêche-le de me faire du mal !

– Merlin !

La voix d'Arthur s'était élevée à son tour, inquiète et en colère.

– Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois !

– Il veut nous séparer ! relança la jeune femme de plus en plus pressante. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Il ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas t'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il fera tout pour que tu ne puisses jamais t'échapper…

Elle esquissa un pas vers lui, mais Arthur lui barra la route de son épée.

– Ne t'approche pas de lui ! rugit-il.

– Ne te mêle pas de ça, Pendragon !

Un pur éclair de haine brillait dans ses yeux. Des yeux qu'elle posa ensuite sur Merlin et qui se firent doux, implorants.

– Merlin, je t'en supplie… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Et sans réfléchir, il lui tendit la sienne.

– Oui… sourit-elle. Viens vers moi… « _Plus rien ne nous séparera_ » : c'est ce que tu m'avais promis…

Elle était si belle. Elle avait tant besoin de lui. Il l'aimait tant. Il aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne sans qu'il ait à le lui dire…

– Non !

Leurs doigts ne s'étaient pas encore effleurés que, brusquement, le bras d'Arthur fut entre eux. Un bruit sec, caractéristique. Un bruit que Merlin connaissait trop bien. Un faible soupir traversa ses lèvres vermeilles et elle s'effondra sur le sol, une immense auréole écarlate teintant sa robe blanche.

Horrifié, Merlin en lâcha l'éclat de roche qu'il tenait entre les mains et qui se brisa en mille morceaux en atteignant le sol. A genoux, au milieu des débris du cristal, il se sentit suffoquer tandis qu'il voyait, encore et encore, la tâche de sang s'agrandir.

* * *

_Une petite review ? S'il vous plait..._


	40. Chapter 40

_Bon, après cette longue attente, j'espère que vous avez encore un peu d'intérêt pour cette "petite" hisoire. J'espère aussi que vous avez bien profiter des chapitres précédents où l'ambiance était un peu plus folichonne, parce que là on s'enfonce dans les ennuis, mais bien comme il faut. ^^'_

**Roussette : **C'était Mélusine dans le cristal, ou du moins une "version" de Mélusine. M'enfin je peux pas trop en dire, sinon ça va gâcher le suspence. ;)

**Miss Petrovska : **Y a que dans Disney qu'ils arrivent à faire une version joyeuse de la légende arthurienne. Et encore, ils trichent : ils s'arrêtent après qu'Excalibure soit sortie du rocher.

**Julie Winchester : **Ah ! mais je te jure que s'était écrit sur mon fichier word. Mais après j'ai pas pensé à vérifier sur le site. ^^' Il m'énervent sur fanfic à me manger des mots et mes point-virgule -'. Et oui, le basilic s'est prit inspiré d'Harry Potter. Au départ je voulais mettre un autre serpent. Puis je me suis dis : "Au moins, le basilic y a tout de suite une image en tête"

**lele-35 : **Hé, hé ! Et oui, elle en voit de toutes les couleurs la pauvre Gwen XD. Vu qu'elle meurt pas durant l'accouchement, fallait bien qu'elle souffre un peu *dit la sadique qui vit en moins*

**EncreDeClavier45 : **Pourquoi Mélusine deviendrait-elle forcément diabolique ? Grosso merdo, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans le cristal ? Elle parle mal à Arthur et elle demande à Merlin de la rejoindre. Et c'est quand même Arthur qui lui passe son épée à travers le corps. Cette pauvre petite, elle veut juste récupérer son papa et elle se fait traiter de tous les noms. Y.Y

_Et toujours un grand merci à Shima-chan._

* * *

L'ombre du Néant

Peu de temps après la naissance de Lohot, Merlin prit la décision de quitter Camelot durant quelques temps. Une initiative qui ne manqua pas d'ébranler Arthur.

– Après tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, se scandalisa le Haut Roi, tu songes sérieusement à quitter le château ?

– Je n'abandonne pas mes devoirs, Arthur, le tranquillisa l'Enchanteur. Mais je commence à en avoir assez de rester à attendre la prochaine catastrophe qui va nous tomber dessus.

– Tu préfères aller au devant des ennuis.

– Je préfère devancer les problèmes, plutôt que d'être une fois de plus obligé d'improviser. Nous avons eu de la chance la dernière fois, mais il ne faudrait pas devenir trop indolent. Méléagant était peut-être atteint de démence et a sans doute agi seul, mais celui qui a placé l'œuf de basilic dans la nursery savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et puisque son plan a échoué, il ne va pas tarder à relancer l'assaut, je voudrais tenter d'agir avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Arthur plissa les yeux, examinant attentivement la physionomie de Merlin.

– Tu sais qui a attenté à la vie de Lohot, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin soupira.

– Qui ?

Le Roi employa un ton impérieux.

– Arthur…

– Tu peux faire des cachoteries, Merlin, répliqua le Haut Roi, mais pas quand il s'agit de la vie de _mon fils_ !

– Je n'ai aucune preuve, argua le Sorcier, aucune certitude. Juste des soupçons… une intuition.

– Depuis que je te connais, j'ai appris que tes soupçons avaient valeur de certitudes.

Merlin haussa les épaules, résigné.

– Je pense qu'il s'agit de Mordred.

Arthur blêmit.

– Lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

– Probable qu'il ne guettait qu'une occasion, répondit Merlin. Mordred me hait. Il déteste tout ce que je représente, tout ce qui a un lien plus ou moins proche avec moi. Et il a juré ma perte et celle de tous ceux que j'aime.

Merlin s'assit dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

– J'ai négligé son cas, ce qui était une erreur aussi stupide que dangereuse, dit-il d'un ton accablé. Maintenant, il doit avoir récupéré des forces et est bien décidé à faire tout le mal possible.

– Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Lohot ?

– Arthur, la réponse est évidente, non ? Lohot est ton seul héritier. En le tuant, il détruit du même coup l'avenir du Royaume…

– C'est encore un nourrisson ! s'emporta le Haut Roi. Il sort à peine du ventre de sa mère, et voilà que ce… ce… **Démon** veut le massacrer.

Arthur s'empara d'un vieux peigne qui trainait sur une table et se mit à le réduire en miettes. Merlin ne comprenait que trop bien la rage et l'inquiétude de son ami. C'étaient les mêmes qui s'étaient emparées de lui, lorsque Mordred avait tenté de s'en prendre à Mélusine. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler à Arthur, lui dire : « _Je n'ai pas laissé Mordred faire de mal à mon enfant, je ne le laisserais pas en faire au tien._ » Mais quelque chose se noua au fond de sa gorge à cette pensée. Le souvenir de la vision du cristal de Neathid revint hanter son esprit.

– Si j'avais pu soupçonner un seul instant ce qu'il ferait, souffla Arthur en jetant les débris du peigne dans la cheminée, j'aurais laissé mon Père le jeter sur un bûcher, lorsque nous l'avions sous la main.

– Tu n'aurais pas mieux valu que lui à ce moment-là, trancha Merlin.

L'Enchanteur s'était remis debout et marcha vers lui.

– Il est dangereux d'agir en fonction d'événements qui ne se sont pas encore produits. Crois-moi, j'en ai fait l'amère expérience. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse à donner dans de pareilles situations. Au moins, tu as ta conscience de ton côté…

– A quoi me servira ma conscience, grogna Arthur, si sa prochaine tentative réussit.

C'était la première fois que Merlin voyait Arthur aussi déboussolé, aussi… terrorisé. Certes, son ami connaissait la peur, comme tout homme sain d'esprit. Mais il faisait en général de son mieux pour la dissimuler. Mais cette fois, c'était comme si elle était simplement trop forte pour lui.

– Il ne lui arrivera rien, Arthur. Pas tant que j'y veillerais.

– Qui veillera sur lui ? Qui parera les maléfices, si tu t'en vas ?

– Tes chevaliers, sa mère et toi-même, vous êtes parfaitement aptes à veiller sur la vie du prince durant mon absence. Et si c'est la Magie qui t'inquiète, sache que Gwyneth peut parfaitement y remédier.

– Elle n'a pas ta puissance…

– Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être redoutable lorsque ceux qu'elle aime sont menacés. Et elle est dévouée à Guenièvre autant qu'à son fils. Elle a ça en commun avec son chevalier de mari.

Il sourit.

Arthur peinait à contenir son inquiétude. Cela lui déplaisait d'avoir à le reconnaître mais il comprenait presque comment son défunt père avait pu si facilement glisser vers le despotisme et la paranoïa : lorsque ceux que l'ont aime sont en danger, rien ne semble trop excessif pour les protéger. C'était fou comme la naissance d'un bébé remettait tout en question, même l'assurance qu'on croyait acquise.

Mais que pouvait-il objecter à Merlin ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à genoux pour le supplier de rester ! Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que le chantage et la contrainte n'étaient pas les meilleurs moyens de l'amadouer. Et depuis quelques temps, le Haut Roi avait la sensation que Merlin faisait tout pour s'éloigner de Camelot, prendre son indépendance vis-à-vis du trône en quelque sorte. Il y avait eu leur dispute après la mort d'Olaf, sa disparition après la destruction d'Ealdor, puis celle qui avait précédé la découverte du corps de Morgane, son refus de dire où il était allé, puis sa soudaine passion pour les animaux, et maintenant _ça_. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. L'idée que Merlin parte ne lui plaisait pas. Savoir son ami seul, perdu dans la nature, à la recherche de Mordred,… Définitivement, cette perspective ne parvenait qu'à le rendre nerveux. Mais une fois encore, c'était la décision de Merlin. Et contre la volonté de l'Enchanteur, Arthur avait appris qu'il ne pouvait pas grand-chose.

_Comme les chiens et les loups, _disait Calogrenant.

Il sentit la main de Merlin se poser sur son épaule. Une sensation familière, qui ne lui apporta que peu de réconfort cette fois. Il y avait des jours où Arthur aurait bien aimé retrouver son ancien serviteur.

– Je serais de retour avant que tu n'aies remarqué mon absence.

Des paroles de réconfort, qui rappelèrent à Arthur celles de Guenièvre avant son enlèvement. Instantanément, il saisit le poignet fin et souple de son ami entre ses doigts, serrant si fort qu'il pouvait percevoir sous sa paume le battement frénétique de son pouls.

– Surtout… dit-il, ne fais rien de stupide.

* * *

Merlin partit dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, alors que la rosée recouvrait encore l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres. Il avait salué ses plus proches amis la veille et passé la nuit à ranger son atelier, veillant à ce qu'aucun objet, plante ou potion, potentiellement dangereux ne traine à la portée du premier venu. Il avait mis sous scellé ses grimoires les plus précieux. A force de farfouiller dans ses nouveaux appartements, il avait fini par découvrir des niches et des interstices qui remplaçaient avantageusement la latte branlante sous le lit de son ancienne chambre. Il n'emportait que le strict minimum pour son voyage. Dès que le premier rayon de soleil avait brillé à l'horizon, il était sortit de sa chambre, après avoir fermé toutes les fenêtres, bloquant le verrou par un sortilège. Plus fiable qu'une simple clef, selon lui. Sentant le départ imminent du principal occupant des lieux, Archimède n'était pas rentré la nuit dernière. Merlin se demanda vaguement si le hibou serait là pour l'accueillir à son retour. Puis il chassa cette pensée, somme toute idiote, de son esprit.

A l'écurie, un cheval avait été préparé spécialement à son attention, si bien que l'Enchanteur n'eut plus qu'à se mettre en selle, emmitouflé dans sa cape de voyageur, et à quitter l'enceinte du château.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin quittait Camelot, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait sans but précis. Incertain de sa destination, le voyageur se contenta d'aller droit devant lui, bien conscient de l'absurdité de sa mission. Mordred pouvait être n'importe où, Albion était vaste, pour un druide puissant comme lui tout environnement faisait un refuge adéquate : une grotte, une forêt, une montagne, un vieux château abandonné. Peut-être le Druide était-il allé se réfugier dans un endroit qu'il connaissait, proche de son passé, de son histoire… Mais cela revenait au même pour Merlin, car il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de l'histoire de Mordred. Ses anciens protecteurs étaient tous morts et enterrés. Quant à son possible lieu de naissance : probablement réduit en cendres il y a de nombreuses années. Un ancien haut lieu de l'Ancienne Religion alors ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais Merlin n'en connaissait pas des masses qui représentent une retraite idéale.

L'Enchanteur décida donc d'enquêter auprès des communautés de druides. Si ces derniers avaient vu leurs conditions d'existence s'améliorer depuis la fin de la restriction sur la Magie, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins un peuple très secret. Même pour le Mage protecteur d'Albion, il fut difficile de retrouver leur trace.

Ces derniers l'accueillirent cependant avec déférence et respect, lorsqu'il vint à leur rencontre. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent que peu d'indices à lui donner sur Mordred. Depuis la fin de la guerre opposant Loth contre les Royaumes unis, le druide n'avait plus tenté de prendre contact avec ses anciens congénères.

– Mordred ne suit plus l'antique voie, lui avoua le chef d'une communauté installée près du Ben Nevis. Ceux qui l'ont approché, avant qu'il ne coupe totalement les ponts avec notre communauté, affirment qu'il pratique des sciences proscrites. De la Haute Magie Noire…

– Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, déclara Merlin. Mordred à la puissance et la détermination nécessaire…

– Cela va plus loin que cela, Emrys ! l'avertit le druide. C'est un pan de la Magie auquel même les sorciers les plus aguerris et les plus audacieux ne se sont jamais essayés. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, si Mordred a vraiment basculé dans cette… _hérésie…_ Alors il est autant à plaindre qu'à redouter, car il a ouvert une porte qu'il ne peut refermer. Ces pouvoirs sont aussi anciens que le Temps lui-même, et plus ténébreux que le cœur des montagnes. Nul ne peut y sombrer sans s'y perdre corps et âme.

– Y a-t-il un moyen de la combattre ?

L'homme garda le silence, semblant réfléchir.

– Les Dieux eux-mêmes redoutent les forces auxquelles ferait appelle le Druide Noir. S'il existe un moyen de contrer cette malfaisance, elle ne peut se trouver qu'au cœur même de la Lumière, de la Magie la plus pure. Tu ne pourras trouver l'arme contre Mordred qu'au sein des plus anciennes entités magiques…

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et lui prit la main avec ferveur.

– On dit, puissant Emrys, que tu t'es rendu dans le lieu le plus sacré… Celle qui hante nos légendes et nos prières. La fille des Dieux : Brocéliande.

Merlin ne fut qu'à moitié surpris. Pour avoir vu et vécu au sein de Brocéliande, il comprenait aisément la fascination que la forêt enchantée exerçait sur tous ces druides et ces magiciens, qui n'avaient jamais quitté l'île d'Albion.

– Brocéliande est bien plus qu'une légende, dit-il. Je l'ai vue de mes yeux. J'ai marché en son sein, j'ai respiré son odeur et senti sa puissance me frôler. Nulle part, sur toute l'île d'Albion, je n'ai connu une sensation comparable à celle-ci.

Le druide en parut profondément émerveillé.

– Si nous avions su, du temps d'Uther, qu'un tel lieu existait, nous aurions en masse traversé la Mer, pour rejoindre les contrées sauvages et rejoindre la Fille des Dieux.

– Les contrées sauvages ne le sont pas tant que cela, rectifia l'Enchanteur. J'y ai croisé des hommes qui ne diffèrent en rien des habitants d'Albion, si ce n'est qu'ils parlent une autre langue. A leurs yeux, ce seraient plutôt nous les sauvages, qui vivons sur une île coupée du monde et dont l'horizon se limite à la Mer. Quant à Brocéliande, je ne voudrais pas vous désappointer, mais Elle n'est pas de ses forêts qui se laissent pénétrer par le premier venu. Pour avoir traversé ses brumes, pour avoir senti son regard sur moi, en moi, je puis vous dire qu'il faut être sacrément motivé, pour vouloir se soumettre à son jugement et à sa loi.

– De toutes manières, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à déserter Albion, déclara le druide, quelque peu dégrisé. Maintenant que nous vivons dans la Paix du Roi Arthur.

– Et mon devoir est que cette Paix perdure, assura Merlin. Mais mon cœur n'est pas tranquille, tant que Mordred demeure hors d'atteinte.

– Quelques soient les questions que tu te poses, Emrys, elles ne trouveront leurs réponses qu'en un seul endroit.

– … Brocéliande.

* * *

Le second voyage pour quitter Albion fut plus aisé que le premier, plus serein également. Deux ans auparavant, Merlin s'était pour ainsi dire enfui de l'île, emportant avec lui Mélusine, cherchant désespérément un endroit où la mettre à l'abri. Mais à présent, il ne courait plus vers un asile incertain, mais bien en un lieu, où il savait qu'il trouverait tout ce que son cœur pouvait désirer.

Plus la distance entre lui et son but s'amenuisait, plus l'allégresse irradiait son être. Il allait enfin la revoir ! Aurait-elle grandi ? Serait-elle différente ? Le reconnaitrait-elle ? Autant de question qui ne faisait qu'attiser son impatience d'arriver bientôt à destination.

Pour la traversée en Mer, il trouva cette fois un groupe de pêcheurs, près à le débarquer sur la côte voisine, contre une bourse remplie de pièces d'or. Ils passèrent bien devant les falaises d'Estrutat(1). Libéré de la peur et de l'inquiétude, Merlin les trouva magnifique, tels les remparts d'une cité fantastique. Les marins le déposèrent sur une côte un peu plus à l'est, avant de reprendre la Mer.

Merlin fut surpris de trouver rapidement une grande ville toute proche de la côte. A son plus grand étonnement, il découvrit qu'il comprenait à présent mieux la langue des habitants. Pourtant, ces derniers usaient bien d'un dialecte différant du sien. Cependant, il n'eut aucun mal à les comprendre, ni à se faire comprendre. Après réflexion, l'Enchanteur mit cela sur le compte du développement de sa Magie. Si cette dernière lui permettait de communier avec les animaux sauvages, elle pouvait tout aussi bien l'aider à communiquer avec d'autres humains.(2)

Ainsi, on lui apprit que la ville où il se trouvait était appelée Fécamp et se trouvait sous la domination d'un peuple autrefois mieux connu pour ses pillages, qui avait notamment à une certaine époque dévasté la région, appelé les viking. Leur chef ayant reçu d'un roi ces terres en échange de la cession de leur pillage.

Merlin se fit la réflexion que le territoire de ce roi devait être bien vaste, pour qu'il puisse ce permettre d'en abandonner une partie à des envahisseurs. Il aurait sans doute été passionnant de tenter d'en apprendre plus, mais il avait traversé la Mer dans un but précis. Et il se doutait bien que Brocéliande ne viendrait jamais à lui, si près d'une grande ville. Il lui fallait se retirer en un lieu plus sauvage et reculer, où la forêt Merveilleuse pourrait sans encombre le rejoindre.

Il quitta donc la citadelle, dépassa ses remparts, ses villages et hameaux alentours, des champs et des sous-bois, jusqu'à ne plus croiser une seule manifestation d'activité humaine. Cela lui prit sept jours et sept nuits. Il traversa encore des plaines et des prairies, quelques vallons. Pour accélérer sa course, il prit la forme d'un aigle, d'un corbeau, d'un cerf, d'un loup… selon son humeur du moment. Du haut des cieux, il pouvait contempler l'étendue des terres et s'aperçut que celles-ci n'avaient pas de fin. D'aussi loin que son regard pouvait se portait au sud, il y avait toujours de la terre, et aucune mer visible à l'horizon.

Enfin, il arriva un jour aux abords d'une chaine de montagnes, toutes recouvertes d'une frondaison dense, dont certaines formaient comme des cuves. C'était l'endroit idéal pour y retrouver Brocéliande. Merlin décida donc de s'y établir et d'y attendre la venue de la forêt Merveilleuse. Et son instinct lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre très longtemps. Et en effet, au matin du deuxième jour, une brume épaisse envahit la montagne sur laquelle il s'était arrêté.

Sans crainte et sans appréhension, Merlin traversa une fois de plus le brouillard magique, qui gardait les secrets de la mythique forêt. Le temps lui sembla s'arrêter, lorsqu'il se retrouva au cœur de la nuée. Il repensa à la première fois où il avait franchit ces remparts magiques, tenant dans ses bras Mélusine. Il ressentait au plus profond de son être, une sorte de joie et d'impatience fébrile. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois, sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer si cela venait de lui ou d'autre chose. Mais il lui sembla bien que Brocéliande elle-même était heureuse de le revoir et qu'elle lui manifestait sa joie.

Enfin, la brume se dissipa. Il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette des arbres, le chant des oiseaux et cette lumière si particulière à Brocéliande. Et au-dessus de tout cela, une petite voix familière qui s'éleva dans son dos.

– Merlin !

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner, qu'elle s'était déjà jetée contre sa poitrine. Instinctivement, ses bras se refermèrent sur elle et la serrèrent si fort, à l'en étouffer. Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne songeait qu'à la revoir, mais c'était à présent qu'elle était dans ses bras, qu'il réalisait avec quelle violence elle lui avait manqué. Il finit tout de même par la relâcher et la fit reculer légèrement afin de mieux la contempler.

Mélusine avait prit au moins dix bons centimètres depuis son départ, son visage s'était allongé, perdant son aspect poupon et faisant ressortir ses pommettes. Si elle n'avait pas porté les cheveux longs, il aurait été facile de la prendre pour un garçon dégingandé. Merlin en fut presque soulagé : il n'y avait guère de ressemblance entre sa fille et la belle jeune femme qu'il avait découverte dans le cristal.

– Suis-je à ton goût ? demanda la jeune fille avec effronterie.

Merlin sourit.

– Tu es parfaite. Et moi ? Suis-je au tien ?

– Ca ira, déclara-t-elle en étirant sa bouche qui parut alors trop grande pour son visage. Viens, les autres nous attendent.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina vers le campement des druides. Ces derniers l'accueillirent chaleureusement, avec simplicité et bienveillance, si bien que l'Enchanteur eut l'impression de revenir chez lui. Il fut surtout impressionné de constater à quel point Mélusine s'était intégrée à leur communauté. Elle parlait parfaitement la langue et maîtrisait toutes les us et coutumes. Elle le reprit même à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'il commit par inadvertance quelque impair. Il passa plusieurs jours, en sa compagnie exclusive. Elle avait tellement changée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Merlin avait peine à croire que c'était la même enfant sauvage, qu'il retrouvait deux ans après : volubile et malicieuse.

Ses pouvoirs avaient grandi également, et elle ne manqua pas de lui en faire la démonstration au cours de leurs tête-à-tête. Elle pouvait à présent faire apparaitre des formes dans les flammes et les bulles. Elle arrivait à charmer les insectes et les rongeurs.

– J'apprends également à fabriquer des potions. Et maîtresse Lydia m'apprendra bientôt comment on fabrique des amulettes.

– Je vois que tu n'as pas le temps de t'ennuyer.

Il était tous les deux assis aux bords d'une rivière, à observer le mouvement de l'eau.

– Tu savais en faire autant ? A mon âge, je veux dire.

Mélusine lui parut soudain pensive.

– A ton âge, expliqua Merlin, je ne pouvais pas pratiquer la Magie comme je le voulais. C'était mal vu, dans mon village. Si quelqu'un avait pu soupçonner mes dons, j'aurais eu de très gros ennuis.

Et les dieux savaient que les ennuis venaient vers lui assez facilement.

– Mais tu es puissant pourtant, affirma Mélusine. Il n'y a pas de plus grand magicien que toi à travers le monde.

– Le _Monde_, tu sais, c'est une notion assez vague en fait. Plus je vieillis, et plus je me rends compte de ce qu'il me reste à apprendre. Gaius disait souvent que la connaissance était une quête permanente.

– Gaius ?

– Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui ?

Mélusine hocha la tête négativement, les sourcils froncés.

– Il a été mon mentor, expliqua Merlin, de mon arrivée à Camelot, jusqu'à sa mort. Il m'a pratiquement appris tout ce que je sais.

– C'était un grand magicien ?

– Pas vraiment. Il avait autrefois pratiqué la Magie en tant qu'amateur. Mais il n'a jamais possédé de vrai pouvoir. Pas comme toi et moi.

– Comment a-t-il pu t'enseigner des choses, s'il n'était pas sorcier ?

Merlin réalisa que Mélusine n'avait pratiquement côtoyé que des magiciens _nés_. Pour elle le monde se divisait en deux catégories : ceux qui ont des pouvoirs et ceux qui n'en ont pas.

– Sache qu'un homme peut enseigner beaucoup de choses, même en n'étant pas sorcier ou druide. Gaius était un homme très sage : il savait guérir les maladies, soigner les blessures, réaliser des potions et des onguents de toutes sortes, et ce, sans utiliser la Magie. Il m'a notamment appris que si la Magie est puissante, elle ne résout pas tous les problèmes. Et qu'avant d'être responsable de ses dons, un homme est avant tout responsable de ses actes.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Et bien… qu'il est bien que tu apprennes à te servir de ta Magie, mais qu'il est aussi important que tu saches comment ne pas t'en servir.

Ces déclarations laissèrent Mélusine perplexe. Mais Merlin ne s'en formalisa pas. Il aurait sans doute été pensif lui aussi, si on lui avait servi le même discours à son âge. Certes, lui avait longtemps refoulé sa Magie, mais pour des questions de survie. Tandis que Mélusine était habituée à la laisser couler librement et voyait mal l'intérêt de se réfréner.

* * *

Merlin eut aussi, au cours de son séjour, l'occasion de s'entretenir avec les membres plus anciens de la communauté. Saunémaïne notamment, qui était devenu en quelque sorte son référant au sein du groupe. Mais aussi avec ceux qui faisaient figure d'autorité pour les autres druides. Il n'y avait pas de chef à proprement parler au sein de Brocéliande. Les druides disaient eux-mêmes que la forêt faisait office d'autorité suprême et qu'il aurait été malvenu de lui opposer un autre parti. Mais il y avait tout de même, au sein de la communauté, une poignée d'individus, parmi les plus anciens, vers qui les autres membres se tournaient plus naturellement lorsqu'ils avaient quelque contentieux à régler. Ces derniers, se montraient toujours bienveillants avec Merlin, le traitant avec respect et déférence, sans que l'Enchanteur puisse déterminer si c'était dû au fait qu'il était après tout un étranger au sein de leur société ou pour une autre raison. Une raison pareille à celle qui faisait que tous les mages d'Albion se prosternaient systématiquement devant lui. Mais Merlin préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur ce point, de peur d'en perdre la raison.

– Nous serons heureux de répondre à toutes tes questions, Merlin. Dans la mesure de nos connaissances.

Ils étaient réunis un soir au coin du feu. Le reste des druides – les enfants surtout – était partis dormir.

Merlin s'était confié, au cours des précédentes nuits, sur les divers événements qui avaient ébranlé Albion, et sur son inquiétude, vis-à-vis du devenir de Mordred.

– Un druide de ma connaissance, qui l'a autrefois côtoyé, a avancé l'hypothèse que Mordred se serait voué à des forces… _ténébreuses_. Il a même parlé… _d'hérésie_. Dans la bouche d'un druide, ce mot a un sens très particulier. J'ai déjà été confronté à toutes sortes de magie. Je sais qu'elle peut-être aussi merveilleuse que maléfique, à la fois créatrice et destructrice. Comme la Vie elle-même. Mais cette fois… J'ai le sentiment, la sensation, l'intuition… que Mordred va bien au-delà. Qu'il cherche à traverser une ligne. Une frontière que même les magiciens les plus vindicatifs que j'ai pu rencontrer n'ont jamais osé franchir.

Il leva les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs, qui l'écoutaient patiemment.

– Ce que je veux savoir c'est… Ai-je raison, de croire cela ? Ou suis-je en train de devenir fou ?

– La folie, c'est de ne pas croire que la folie existe, déclara un des anciens d'un ton sibyllin.

Merlin laissa malgré lui échapper un soupir : si c'était pour entendre des énigmes, il aurait aussi bien pu poser la question à Kilgharrah.

– Cela remonte aux origines du Temps lui-même, déclara soudain une autre druidesse. Bien avant que le monde ne soit monde, avant le Ciel, le Soleil, la Terre, la Lune et les étoiles. Le Néant régnait sur tout. Il n'y avait ni vie, ni mort, ni ordre, ni désordre. Rien d'autre que le vide et l'obscurité.

– Et un jour, du Néant jaillit _la Lumière, _poursuivit un autre. La Magie absolue, sous sa toute première forme.

– Et de l'énergie qu'elle dégagea, se serait libérée la Vie elle-même. Et peu à peu, elles envahirent tout. Déchirant les ténèbres, qu'elles reléguèrent dans les tréfonds les plus reculés de l'Univers.

– Elle engendra tout ce qui est : la Vie, la Mort, le Ciel, la Terre, la Haine, l'Amour…

– Mais le Néant rôde toujours et désire prendre sa revanche. Car en apportant la Vie, la Lumière a doté le Néant d'une conscience. Et cet état le dégoûte. Il souhaite revenir à sa condition originelle. Celle d'avant la Création.

– Ce que tu dois bien comprendre, Emrys. C'est que cela va bien au-delà du Bien et du Mal. C'est la frontière entre le Tout et le Rien. Le Plein et le Vide. La Création et la Destruction.

Merlin écoutait, et malgré son dégoût, il peinait à envisager Mordred tomber aussi bas. Renoncer au Monde pour se vouer au Vide absolu… Cela dépassait l'entendement !

– Si le cœur du Druide Noir a été touché, déclara une autre druidesse. S'il estime avoir perdu tout ce qui en cette Vie comptait à ses yeux. Alors… Il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait été séduit par le Néant.

_Cela implique un renoncement complet de __soi_, songea Merlin. _Un dégoût entier et total de l'existence. Ce peut-il que je __l'aie__ avilie à ce point ?_

Il lui revint en mémoire l'image du jeune enfant innocent et en détresse que Mordred avait été autrefois. Il se rappela qu'à une époque, Morgane avait elle aussi été une jeune femme douce et compatissante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la décision qui avait fait basculer son avenir et le sien.

_Mais Morgane est revenue vers le droit chemin_, protesta sa pensée. _Certes, elle fut aveuglée par la Haine, mais jamais au point de renier l'existence elle-même._ _Ai-je donc si mal agit avec Mordred, pour qu'il descende encore plus bas ?_

Jamais je n'oublierais, Emrys. Jamais je ne pardonnerais.

* * *

1 Nom ancien d'Etretat.

2 Et puis ça m'évite d'avoir à lui chercher un interprète. )


	41. Chapter 41

_Pour fêter le 1er mai, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre \o/_

_Pas trop de choses à dire, aujourd'hui. Je félicite juste **Rhéa** et **Gargouilles** qui ont rattrapé leur retard, après un grand marathon de reviews. \o /o/o\\o\ Ce qui me fait pensé, que nous avons officiellement atteint le score de **300 reviews** pour 40 chapitres. Donc je tiens à tous et toutes vous remercier, pour votre fidélité et votre assiduité et j'espère continuer à susciter votre intérêt encore longtemps. _

_ Et toujours un grand merci à **Shima-chan** pour son travail._

* * *

La disgrâce de Mâab

Les jours suivants, l'Enchanteur se sentit envahi par une profonde mélancolie. Malgré lui, il ressassait encore et encore les moments où son chemin et celui de Mordred s'étaient croisés. Se torturant à essayer de savoir _si_ à tel moment, il n'aurait pas pu dire ou faire telle ou telle chose qui aurait pu changer le cours des choses. Il repensa à l'Antre de Ce Qui Aurait Pu Etre. S'il avait regardé dans l'eau, aurait-il pu voir un autre destin, dans lequel Mordred n'aurait pas basculé ?

Inquiet, il savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt regagner Albion et retourner à Camelot, avertir Arthur et les chevaliers, lancer des recherches plus organisées, plus approfondies, peut-être même lancer une sorte d'avis de recherche parmi les disciples de la Magie. Aucune de ces perspectives ne le réjouissaient. Il se morigénait en se répétant que Camelot était son foyer, qu'il y avait des devoirs et des responsabilités, qu'il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner comme cela, sur un coup de tête. Mais il peinait à faire taire cette petite voix sournoise qui lui murmurait à l'oreille :

_Brocéliande pourrait devenir mon nouveau foyer… Après tout, j'avais bien quitté mon village natal dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Aujourd'hui Ealdor n'est plus. Et Camelot me fait parfois l'effet d'une prison. N'y a-t-il pas ici tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ?_ _Le pouvoir, la puissance, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Je les laisse à d'autres, si tant est qu'il existe quelqu'un d'assez fou pour en vouloir. _

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se motiver, en songeant à Arthur, à Gwen, à ses amis et compagnons, au petit prince, dont il avait assister à la naissance, et auquel il se trouvait déjà attaché.

Mais dès qu'il sortait de ses songes, c'était pour voir Mélusine courir vers lui. Et alors tous ses souvenirs de Camelot lui paraissaient si vagues, si lointains…

Saun lui avait fait part des progrès de sa fille et de ses talents indéniables. Mélusine avait surtout un faible pour les animaux. Et la faune de Brocéliande offrait un champ inépuisable aux émerveillements de l'enfant. Si la plupart des enfants druides aimaient suivre les licornes ou les hippogriffes, Mélusine, quant à elle, préférait de loin les milathéas. De drôles de petites créatures ressemblant à des hermines à la peau rose et pourvues d'une crinière blanche. La fillette passait son temps à les guetter devant leur terrier. Merlin la surprit plus d'une fois en train de leur jeter des noisettes. Le plus incroyable était que ces farouches mammifères s'étaient vite habitués à sa présence. Certains allaient même picorer des fruits dans le creux de sa main.

– Ils savent chanter, dit-elle un jour à Merlin. Et leur chant est si beau qu'il attire les anges. Mais les démons en ont peur car c'est un son trop pur pour eux, ils ne le supportent pas.

– Tu les as déjà entendus ?

– Non, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais bien. Séfara m'a dit qu'ils étaient très rares en dehors de Brocéliande. On n'en trouve que dans le Berry et dans une cité nommée Bergame. Tu vois où c'est ?

– Non, hélas.

Les connaissances géographiques de Merlin se limitaient à Albion. Ambrosius et l'Enchanteresse Mekare avaient autrefois évoqué devant lui l'immensité d'un monde, bien plus vaste que les côtes de son île natale. Merlin se fit la réflexion que si son destin ne l'avait pas établi à Camelot, il aurait sans doute aimé être un grand voyageur.

– Ils sont très recherchés par les magiciens, poursuivit Mélusine sans prêter attention aux airs pensifs de son père. Parfois, lorsqu'il chante, le milathéa est si ému par la beauté de sa propre voix, qu'il en verse trois larmes. Avec ces larmes, on peut faire un philtre d'Amour si puissant, que même la mort ne peut en annuler les effets(1).

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

– Serait-ce ce qui t'intéresse le plus ? demanda-t-il. Y aurait-il quelque jeune garçon auquel tu voudrais te lier jusqu'à la mort ?

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua la petite donzelle.

Et elle le poussa vivement. Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, ce fut à peine si elle parvint à leur faire chanceler. Ce qui le fit rire.

– Je veux entendre le chant d'un milathéa, dit-elle, car il parait qu'il guérit tous les maux du cœur.

Et devant son air grave, Merlin fut pris d'inquiétude.

– Quel mal du cœur voudrais-tu soigner ?

Mélusine se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Merlin lui prit le menton entre les doigts et l'obligea à redresser la tête pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Il vit que ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir.

– Tu… tu repars bientôt ? bégaya-t-elle.

Une simple question qui lui déchira pourtant le cœur, plus sûrement qu'un poignard. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'invita à s'assoir sur ses genoux.

– Tu as toujours les petits dragons que je t'ai donnés.

Mélusine sortit de l'une des poches de sa robe les deux dragons de bois sculpté. Merlin désigna le plus grand et demanda :

– T'ai-je déjà raconté l'histoire de celui-là ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

– Et bien, commença-t-il, lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne connaissais pas mon père. Il avait dû quitter le village où nous vivions, ma mère et moi, bien avant ma naissance.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Mélusine ne pipait mot. Attendant la suite.

– Il avait de la Magie. Une magie très spéciale. Il pouvait commander aux dragons.

La petite ouvrit des yeux grands comme des assiettes.

– C'est un pouvoir extraordinaire et en même temps très dangereux. Un roi craignait qu'il ne s'en serve un jour pour détruire son royaume, alors il le chassa. Il l'obligea à abandonner ma mère, qui était enceinte de moi. Nous vécûmes longtemps sans avoir de ses nouvelles…

– Tu ne l'as jamais revu ? s'enquit Mélusine, très excitée.

– Si, mais bien des années après. J'étais bien plus âgé que toi. Pratiquement un homme.

Elle se pelotonna plus fort contre lui. Merlin réalisa à quel point cela avait dû lui paraitre long d'attendre cinq ans pour le rencontrer, sept avant de vraiment savoir qui il était. Alors imaginer que lui avait dû attendre d'être adulte…

– Ce fut très bref, malheureusement, poursuivit-il. Il est mort, peu de temps après. Mais juste avant de mourir, il m'a fait présent de ce petit dragon.

Mélusine jeta alors un regard ébahi sur son jouet.

– C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de lui. Longtemps, je l'ai gardé chez moi, près de mon lit. Lorsque je me sentais parfois seul ou inquiet, je regardais ce dragon, et j'avais l'impression que mon père était là, près de moi. Qu'il m'observait, qu'il prenait note de tout ce que je faisais, et j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de moi.

Mélusine avait repris son dragon et l'examinait à présent avec fascination, en tenant dans son autre main celui que Merlin avait sculpté exprès pour elle.

– Sais-tu pourquoi je te les ai tous les deux donnés ? demanda Merlin.

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

– Quand j'ai découvert ton existence, je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Bien sûr, je savais que ta mère s'occupait très bien de toi. Mais… ça me manquait de ne pas pouvoir être là pour veiller moi aussi sur toi. Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais les charger de le faire pour moi.

Il désigna le plus grand dragon.

– Ton grand-père

Il désigna le plus petit.

– … et moi. Le père et le fils. Ou le père et la fille. Tu comprends ?

Mélusine les examina un moment, puis elle acquiesça doucement.

– Ainsi, dit Merlin, même quand je ne suis pas avec toi, tu sais que je pense très fort à toi, que tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées. Peu importe la distance qui nous sépare.

Elle avait calé sa tête sous son menton. Instinctivement, il s'était mis à la bercer doucement.

– Et que je t'aime très fort, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.

* * *

L'heure de quitter le havre de Brocéliande approchait. La nuit précédant son départ, Merlin ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Il décida donc de s'adonner à une promenade solitaire dans la forêt. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du camp, traversant une clairière environnée d'arbres immenses au feuillage épais, au sol recouvert d'une mousse épaisse et moelleuse, où les druides avaient l'habitude de dormir, il aperçut un groupe de lucioles s'ébattant près d'un étang. Attiré par ce spectacle, il s'approcha prudemment pour en profiter d'avantage. Il se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour des lucioles étant en fait de minuscules êtres humanoïdes, dont les battements d'ailes produisaient une lumière dorée. Toutes ces petites créatures jouaient à la surface de l'eau, et s'amusaient à former des ballets aériens.

Merlin aurait pu se perdre dans cette contemplation lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'observait. Levant la tête, il aperçut la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Les petites « lucioles » vinrent alors voleter autour d'elle, formant un halo d'or découpant ses formes harmonieuses dans la nuit et éclairant un visage très beau. Merlin reconnut aussitôt la jeune femme qui l'avait salué à l'entrée de la grotte, alors qu'il quittait Brocéliande, la première fois. Cette dernière lui sourit, découvrant des dents blanches et brillantes comme des perles.

La lumière dégagée par les « lucioles » finit par être tellement forte que Merlin fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, jeune femme et créatures ailées avaient disparu. Il en fut troublé, au point de se demander s'il n'était tout simplement en train de rêver. Mais alors qu'il tournait les talons pour rejoindre le campement, il sentit brusquement quelque chose l'agripper, s'enrouler autour de lui et des lèvres douces et humides se posèrent sur sa bouche. Par réflexe, Merlin repoussa la chose qui l'avait assailli de la sorte. Il eut alors la surprise de reconnaître encore la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait toujours, de ce sourire espiègle et radieux que rien ne semblait vouloir défaire. La jeune femme fit mine de se jeter de nouveau à son cou, mais il s'écarta précipitamment. Elle afficha alors une mine déçue et perplexe.

– Tu n'aimes pas cette apparence ? demanda-t-elle.

Et Merlin fut étonné de l'intonation de sa voix, à la fois trop claire et trop profonde.

Mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle se métamorphosa alors sous ses yeux. Et à sa place se trouvait à présent une toute jeune adolescente, avec des tresses châtain clair et des tâches de rousseurs, habillées d'une simple robe de paysanne. Merlin fut alors stupéfait de reconnaître l'apparence d'Hermance, une petite villageoise d'Ealdor, avec qui il avait partagé ses premiers émois d'adolescent. Elle avait été également son premier amour.

A nouveau, la jeune fille voulut se jeter à son cou. Sous le choc, Merlin ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais il finit par la repousser elle aussi.

– Je vois, dit l'image d'Hermance.

Mais toujours avec cette voix étrange, que Merlin savait ne pas être la sienne.

– Celle-ci, peut-être ?

En un battement de cil, il vit Freya se matérialiser devant lui. Pas la Freya devenue Dame du Lac, mais celle qu'il avait connu avant : une créature humaine, tangible, encore habillée de la robe mauve qu'il avait dérobé à Dame Morgane et de laquelle il l'avait revêtue pour l'allonger dans sa barque funèbre. Mais la Freya qui se tenait devant lui était on ne peut plus vivante. Il eut même une sensation étrange, comme si au lieu d'être morte, la jeune femme devant lui dégageait un surplus de vie, comme la lumière des lucioles. _La Lumière, la Vie, la Magie… _

« Freya » enroula à son tour ses bras autour de son cou. Il ressentit une sorte de choc lorsque leurs bouches se joignirent l'une à l'autre. Il perçut clairement cette fois le surplus d'énergie qui émanait de la jeune femme. Quelle que soit cette créature, ce n'était certainement pas Freya, et encore moins un être humain. Il la repoussa une troisième fois.

– Décidément, tu es difficile à contenter, s'impatienta la créature sous l'apparence de Freya, en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

– Qui es-tu ? s'énerva Merlin.

– Je suis celle que tu voudras ?

Elle changea d'apparence une fois encore, pour prendre celle de Gwyneth cette fois. Mais Merlin recula avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'embrasser. Mais cet assaut manqué ne la découragea pas pour autant. En fait, rien ne semblait pouvoir la convaincre de le laisser tranquille. Et elle chassa toutes ses protestations d'un geste de la main.

– D'accord, pour celle-ci c'était vraiment maladroit, dit-elle. Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que celle-là ne te fait aucun effet.

Et Morgane se retrouva d'un coup devant lui. Radieuse et souriante. Comme si ses années d'errances et d'exil n'avaient jamais existées.

– Et ne me dit pas que l'illusion n'est pas convaincante, lança « Morgane ». Mélusine elle-même s'y perd parfois.

Elle replongea à nouveau sur lui. En dépit du temps, Merlin avait gardé en mémoire la sensation du corps de Morgane. Et en sentant la créature se mouvoir sous ses mains, et contre son corps, il dut bien reconnaître que l'illusion était parfaite. Mais justement, ce n'était qu'une illusion. La vraie Morgane avait quitté ce monde depuis longtemps et son corps reposait dans le caveau royal de Camelot. Il attrapa fermement l'imposture par les épaules et l'écarta de lui. Il manqua pousser un cri lorsqu'il réalisa que la créature avait entre temps pris l'apparence d'Arthur.

– Ah ! lança la voix légèrement trafiquée du Haut Roi. Tu ne t'enfuis pas cette fois. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.(2)

– Vas-tu me dire enfin qui tu es ? s'impatienta Merlin.

« Arthur » inclina la tête sur le côté, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

– Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas une_ toute petite_ idée ? Allons, je t'ai observé, Merlin. Je sais que tu es un homme sage. Tu peux deviner sans que j'aie besoin de te dire mon nom.

Merlin ressentait par tous les pores de sa peau le surplus d'énergie qui émanait de la créature. C'était une sensation électrisante et à la fois terriblement oppressante. Il se souvint avoir ressenti cela que dans de rare occasion : en présence de Mâab et lorsqu'il avait traversé la brume magique pour la première fois.

– Brocéliande.

La créature sourit et s'approcha de lui. Mais avec l'apparence d'Arthur marchant vers lui avec un regard langoureux. Cela mit Merlin mal à l'aise. Ce que dut percevoir Brocéliande.

– Doucement, mon Amour, susurra le double d'Arthur. D'accord, j'ai été un peu brusque. Mais tu partais demain et je voulais marquer le coup. Cela fait mille ans que je sonde le cœur des êtres qui tentent d'entrer dans mon domaine, mais c'est la première fois que j'essaie d'être aussi proche d'un être humain. J'ai manqué de tact, pardonne-moi.

Elle reprit l'apparence de la jeune femme du début. Elle était brune, avec des yeux noisette en amandes, un visage à l'ovale parfait, la peau dorée, comme irradiée de lumière. Certes, elle s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour lui plaire, mais Merlin n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion et que cette situation avait quelque chose de malsain. Elle avança une main vers ses cheveux, mais le Sorcier se déroba sous son contact.

– Je vois, soupira-t-Elle. Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

– Prêt pour quoi ?

– Pour notre union.

Merlin fut interloqué.

– Pardon ?!

– Un jour, déclara calmement Brocéliande, toi et moi, nous ne formerons plus qu'un.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

– Je le sais. Comme tu sais que le soleil se lève à l'est et se couche à l'ouest.

– L'aurais-tu _vu,_ dans une vision ?

Merlin peinait à imaginer comment une forêt, même magique, pouvait avoir des visions de l'avenir. Et il avait encore plus de mal à imaginer comment il pourrait être uni à cette même forêt.

– Au-delà de notre apparence et de notre enveloppe charnelle, expliqua Brocéliande comme si Elle avait lu dans son esprit, nous sommes constitués de la même énergie. Moi, fille de Teutatès, d'Epona et de Gaia. Toi, Emrys, qui puise ta Puissance au cœur même de la Lumière de Mâab. Nous sommes tous les deux des Enfants chéris de la Magie. Donc rien ne s'oppose à notre union.

– Pardonne-moi, je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour envisager une chose pareille.

– Tu y viendras, affirma-t-Elle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le temps ne compte pas pour moi : j'attendrais que tu sois prêt à l'accepter.

Elle semblait sincère. Aucune rancune, aucune impatiente ne transparaissait dans ses mots. Merlin sentait la magie de Brocéliande l'envelopper comme une caresse. Et il sentit quelque chose en lui faire écho à cette sensation. Qui sait ? Il s'était senti si bien à son arrivée ici. C'était comme s'il rentrait chez lui, alors même qu'il mettait les pieds à Brocéliande pour la première fois. Il avait attribué cela au fait d'être avec Mélusine, dans un lieu où la Magie s'écoulait de partout. Mais peut-être était-ce autre chose, finalement. Quelque chose de plus…

– Je ne peux pas, se morigéna-t-il. Je dois…

– Je sais.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Tu as encore beaucoup à faire à Albion, ajouta-t-Elle. Surtout maintenant que Mordred a complètement échappé au contrôle de Mâab…

– Mordred ! s'exclama-t-il. Sous le contrôle de Mâab ?

– Oups, ma langue a fourché !

Brocéliande mit sa main devant sa bouche, pour cacher le sourire espiègle qui lui venait aux lèvres. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

– De toute manière, il vaut mieux que tu le saches. Et en tant que ta nouvelle protectrice, je ne me permettrais jamais de te cacher la vérité. Contrairement à d'autre…

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Mâab ? s'emporta Merlin. Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec Mordred ?

– Merlin, tu sais bien que l'Univers dans lequel nous vivons est constitué de Magie. Et la Magie elle-même repose sur un équilibre fragile.

Merlin fit un mouvement impatient du bras : on lui avait fait cent fois la leçon à ce sujet.

– Or, poursuivit Brocéliande, tu te doutes que l'énergie que Mâab a utilisée pour te créer a généré un déséquilibre. Un déséquilibre qui ne pouvait être annihilé que par la création d'une force contraire…

– Une force contraire… Mordred ! Tu es en train de dire que Mâab a créé Mordred.

– Pour sa défense, c'était une nécessité. Bien sûr, Mordred en lui-même n'était pas prédisposé à pencher d'un côté ou d'un autre. Mais pour que l'équilibre soit maintenu, il devait à tout prix être ton opposé. Comme le Jour et la Nuit. Mais les choses ont commencé à partir en vrille, lorsque l'Enfant druide s'est détourné des antiques lois. Mâab n'a pas su le maintenir sur la bonne voie. Et maintenant, Mordred s'est voué au Néant. Une chose inconcevable, incompatible avec le dessein des Dieux. Ils en tiennent rigueur à Mâab. Mordred et toi étiez sous _sa_ responsabilité.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas arrêté ?

– A cela, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse te répondre.

– Où puis-je la trouver ?

– Là où sa puissance est la plus forte : dans l'Antre de Cristal. Tu vas te rendre là-bas je le sais, dit-Elle en lui prenant le bras. Sois très prudent. Mâab ne te fera jamais de mal : tu es sous Fruit, l'extension de sa Magie. Mais rien n'est pire qu'une déesse dont l'orgueil est blessé. Elle n'est toujours pas remise de sa disgrâce.

– Sa disgrâce ?

Brocéliande eut à nouveau ce sourire espiègle.

– Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'après la catastrophe de Mordred, les Dieux allaient la laisser continuer à s'occuper de toi. Mâab a perdu toutes ses prérogatives sur ta personne. Quant à la responsabilité de Mélusine, qui aurait dû lui échoir… Hé bien, tu lui as toi-même ôté ce privilège en la conduisant jusqu'à moi.

L'expression satisfaite qui se peignait sur les traits de Brocéliande, laissa penser à Merlin que cette dernière n'éprouvait pas beaucoup d'empathie pour la désormais disgraciée Reine Mâab.

– Ainsi… dit-il, c'est _toi_ ma nouvelle gardienne.

Le regard de Brocéliande s'illumina, littéralement.

– Je saurais me montrer une partenaire exemplaire, je te le promets. Mâab a beau se targuer d'être la Mère de la Magie sur au moins deux continents, elle ne comprend pas grand-chose aux sentiments. Tandis que moi, qui scrute et observe l'âme humaine depuis ma naissance, j'ai appris à déceler le courage là où les hommes ne voient que couardise, la sagesse dans la folie, la cruauté cachée au cœur d'une apparente bonté, et l'Amour là où il ne croyait subsister que haine. Tu n'auras jamais à te plaindre de moi.

Et elle scella cet engagement par un baiser.

Quitter Brocéliande fut simple. Quitter Mélusine le fut moins. Même si la séparation entre le père et la fille fut cependant moins douloureuse, il n'en demeura pas moins que Merlin avait le sentiment de l'abandonner.

– Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, souffla Mélusine à son oreille.

– Je t'écoute.

– Je voudrais qu'un jour tu m'emmènes voler sur un dragon, dit-elle.

Merlin prit dix secondes pour y réfléchir.

– Dès que possible, déclara-t-il. Je t'en fais la promesse.

* * *

Merlin débarqua directement sur les côtes nord du pays. De là, il embarqua sur un navire marchant, qui le ramena directement au sud-ouest d'Albion. Combien de temps dura son retour à pied jusqu'à Camelot ? Il n'aurait su le dire lui-même. Plongé dans ses pensées tout au long de sa traversée, il ne vit même pas les jours passer. D'autant que son objectif premier n'était pas la citadelle, mais bien l'Antre de Cristal.

Il en trouva l'entrée sans aide, l'ombre de Taliesin n'eut guère besoin de se manifester pour lui indiquer le chemin. Et à peine eut-il mis un pied dans la grotte qu'il fut immédiatement submergé par l'énergie oppressante de Mâab. La proximité de la Déesse faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Cette sensation lui rappela la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui, lorsqu'il avait déchainé ses pouvoirs pour vaincre le sorcier Jazor(3) : tout son être était enflammé, un feu qui l'avait brûlé de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'oublierait la peur qui s'était emparé de lui, la certitude qu'il n'en réchapperait pas, jusqu'au moment où les serres de Mâab s'étaient refermées sur son cœur.

Un claquement d'ailes et en un battement de cils, Mâab était devant lui, perchée sur une grande stalagmite, remplissant l'espace de la caverne de toute sa hauteur, ses grandes ailes repliées contre elle. Merlin ne doutait pas que si elle les avait déployées, elles auraient rempli tout l'espace restant. La Déesse dardait sur lui ses grands yeux noirs sans pupilles.

_Que veux-tu ?_ lança la voix caverneuse de Mâab.

– La vérité, cracha Merlin. Est-ce bien vous qui avez créé Mordred ?

_Oui_.

L'Enchanteur se sentit suffoqué.

– Pourquoi ? Je croyais que votre but était l'avènement d'Albion…

_ Je pourrais t'expliquer en détail les fins et les moyens que j'emploie et le but ultime qui anime chacun de mes choix. Mais tu n'y entendrais cure. Tu ne vois qu'un fil, tandis que je contemple la tapisserie dans son ensemble. Nous y perdrions toi et moi notre temps et notre énergie, en pure perte. _

Il percevait l'amertume dans le ton de sa voix. Brocéliande n'avait pas menti, Mâab était furieuse.

– Mordred… soupira-t-il. Vous l'avez laissé faire. Il a tué Morgane, il a tué Alator, il a manqué tuer Lohot, et il menace encore aujourd'hui Mélusine et Arthur. A cause de vous.

_Je t'interdis de me faire le moindre reproche à ce sujet !_ s'emporta Mâab. _J'ai tout fait pour amenuiser les pouvoirs de dévastation de Mordred. J'ai reculé sa naissance autant que j'ai pu, pour que tu __aies__ toujours un temps d'avance sur lui. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne trouve __nul__soutien__ au sein des disciples de l'Ancienne Religion, en le privant dès sa naissance de toutes personnes pouvant lui tenir lieu de père ou de mère ou de parent de substitution. L'isolant au maximum afin qu'il ne trouve jamais en lui la force et l'assurance nécessaire pour constituer contre toi un véritable rival._

Merlin eut la vision du jeune enfant qu'avait été Mordred, abandonné, livré à lui-même privé de tout soutien. Pas étonnant que le Néant soit parvenu à le séduire.

_Oui, j'ai fait subir cela à ma propre création. Pour toi, Merlin. Par __Amour__ pour, toi._

– Comment pouvez-vous parler d'Amour ? s'emporta Merlin. Vous êtes incapable d'aimer !

_ L'amour est un sentiment étrange et compliqué. Il se trouve rarement là où on l'attend et il ne prend pas toujours la forme que l'on espérait. N'en as-tu pas fait toi-même l'expérience ?_

Il lui revint en mémoire les heures passées dans la grotte avec Morgane. De ce désir qui s'était brusquement emparé d'eux.

– Vous nous avez manipulés, Morgane et moi !

_Manipuler est un bien grand mot. Je n'ai en vérité fait que souffler sur les braises._

– Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il me fallait cette enfant : Mélusine. Un être de ta chair et de ton sang. Morgane était la candidate parfaite pour cela. _

– Elle est morte à cause de vous !

_Tu devrais t'en réjouir pour elle. Sa vie n'aura pas été vaine._

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? A quoi ça vous avance de faire cela ?

_J'ai besoin de Mélusine. Tu dois avoir une lignée, Merlin. Afin que tes descendants puissent poursuivre ton œuvre après ta disparition. _

La nausée lui monta à la gorge, tandis que Mâab penchait la tête sur le côté. Peut-être pour lui témoigner une sorte d'empathie.

_ Merlin, Merlin… _soupira-t-elle._ Tu as beau être puissant et sage, tu n'en restes pas moins un simple mortel. Ton esprit est fort, mais ton corps est désespérément chétif et faible. Grâce à Mélusine, ton héritage ne sera pas perdu. Ta descendance continuera à guider le peuple des élus et assurera la pérennité de votre savoir à travers les siècles et les bouleversements qui se préparent._

– Quels bouleversements ? De quoi parlez-vous ? L'ère d'Albion devait apporter la Paix et la Prospérité…

_ Tu n'es qu'un homme. Tu ne peux voir le monde comme je le vois. C'est une machine infernale. En mouvement perpétuel. Toujours changeant, toujours défaillant. Ne cessant de se détruire et de se réinventer. Albion a jusqu'à présent été préservée de ce perpétuel mouvement. Mais Elle ne peut rester éternellement à l'écart. Grâce à toi et à Arthur, au moment où ses nouveaux prétendants viendront fouler son sol, Elle sera forte et prête au combat. Mais toi, Merlin, tu auras quitté ce monde depuis longtemps._

– Alors en fait, vous ne nous promettiez la Paix que pour mieux faire la Guerre.

_ La vie est une guerre permanente, Merlin. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. _

Elle se pencha vers lui et plongea son regard d'infinité dans le sien.

_J'ai une dernière recommandation à te soumettre. Sache que l'alliance entre Mordred et le Néant est encore fragile. Elle ne sera totale que lorsque le Druide Noir aura sacrifié la vie d'une être bon et innocent. Lohot a bien failli être cette victime. Mais l'enlèvement de la Reine l'a sauvé de l'attaque du basilic. Dès lors que Mordred aura sa victime, son alliance avec le Néant sera totale. _

Et sur ce, elle disparut dans un battement d'ailes.

* * *

1 Pour l'anecdote, on dit que le philtre d'Amour qui lia Tristan et Iseult était composé par des larmes de milathéa.

2 Merthur, quand tu nous tiens ! XD

3 _Le Fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 7.


	42. Chapter 42

**_De retour, avec un nouveau chapitre. Et je remercie comme toujours mes lecteurs chéris pour leurs reviews._**

**_Julie Winchester :_**_ Une merthurienne dans l'âme comme moi ne pouvait pas passer à côté_**_. ^^'_**

**_Miss Petrovska : _**_Les dieux en général, il est préférable de pas trop compter sur eux_**_. ;)_**

**_Gargouilles : _**_Petite mise au point : je réponds maintenant à ta review, parce que j'ai pour principe de commenter toutes les reviews du chapitre précédant au début du suivant, sinon après je sais plus à qui j'ai dit quoi, et comme potentiellement certaines réponses peuvent en intéresser d'autres. Vu que tu as rattrapé ton retard__(_**_;)_**_)_**_,_**_ je fais pareil. Enfin, on verra bien._

_Donc, oui Mélu n'a pas fini d'en faire voir à son père. Et encore, là elle n'a que onze ans ! Imagine ce que ce sera quand elle passera l'adolescence, que sa poitrine va pousser, que ses hormones vont se réveiller et que les jeunes hommes qui vivent autour d'elle vont réaliser ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux..._**_ ;)_**

_Brocéliande est assez spéciale dans son genre : pas tout à fait une déesse comme Mâab, puisqu'elle vit en contacte direct avec les mortels, ni une créature terrestre à proprement parler puisqu'elle a une ascendance divine. C'est en cela qu'elle se sent attirée par Merlin. Lui n'ont plus n'appartient pas tout à fait à un camp ou un autre entre les sorciers et les humains. Il se sent plus loyal envers Arthur et ses chevaliers qu'envers les druides, pourtant il n'est pas non plus comme eux, ce qui lui joue des tours. Quant à "l'union" à proprement parler, elle n'a pas forcément pour Brocéliande le sens "humain" qu'on pourrait lui prêter. Mais bon, c'est par pour tout de suite._

**_ " Je ne suis pas sûre de beaucoup apprécié la nouvelle gardienne de Merly-chou. Autant Mâab était prise de tête parce que mutique et parlant par énigmes, et assez vicieuse dans sa manière d'utiliser Merlin comme un pion sur son échiquier, autant celle la me paraît trop volubile, cynique, trop inconsciente, presque comme trop jeune…" _**_Y a de ça. Pour une créature divine, Brocéliande est très jeune, donc un peu immature. _

**_"Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens la frustration de tes fins de chapitres (Arthur me manque. JMMMM aussi. Quand est-ce qu'on le revoit celui là ?)" _**_Hihi... ^^' Mordred-bis se fait attendre. Il a bien compris que l'attaque frontale n'était pas la bonne méthode : il est trop puissant. Donc, il louvoie en attendant de trouver la faille._

**_Rhéa : _**_En fait le Néant, je le vois un peu comme la métaphore du profond mal être de Mordred : rejeté par tout le monde, même par sa propre mère spirituelle (Mâab). Comme un dépressif, il se sent attiré par le vide absolu, comme un moyen d'échapper à sa douleur physique et mentale._

**_Oh ! et pour répondre à ta question, s'il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux mettre un lien sur ton chapitre, ça ne me dérange pas. _**

**_Et je remercie ma beta Schima-chan._**

* * *

Rêves et conséquences

A Camelot, les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement. En dépit de la menace qui pesait sur la vie du prince Lohot, il n'y eut aucun accident majeur à déplorer. Il faut dire qu'Arthur s'était donné les moyens d'assurer la protection de sa petite famille. Le couffin du petit prince avait été installé dans les appartements royaux, avec deux gardes à chaque porte et une bonne dizaine sous les fenêtres. Et lorsque, pour telle où telle raison, Guenièvre ou Arthur ne pouvait pas rester auprès du bébé, Gwyneth et Maggie avaient à charge de veiller sur lui, avec les petits Yvain et Galaad qui se virent du coup très tôt intégrés à l'entourage du prince. Si Dame Margareth appréciait moyennement d'être confinée dans les appartements royaux avec le nourrisson princier – certes, Lohot était un poupon adorable, mais aux vues de son jeune âge, sa compagnie n'était pas des plus captivantes –, Gwyneth se montrait toujours ravie de s'en occuper. De plus, en l'absence de Merlin, la présence d'une druidesse près de son fils rassurait Arthur sur l'éventualité d'un potentiel attentat magique. Plus d'une fois, le chevalier Léon fut d'ailleurs obligé de se déplacer en personne, en fin de journée, pour demander que lui soit restituée son épouse.

Ce système parut assez efficace pour rassurer le couple royal, mais avait aussi un léger désavantage. Etant donné que parents et bébé devaient cohabiter durant la nuit, et que Guenièvre avait décrété qu'elle nourrirait elle-même son fils, plutôt que d'engager les services d'une nourrice, le Roi et la Reine étaient régulièrement réveillés au milieu de la nuit par les piaulements de Lohot qui réclamait son lait.

Arthur eut donc à subir les désagréments de nuits au sommeil sans cesse interrompu par les cris de son fils. Ce qui entama quelque peu sa patience envers ses ministres et ses conseillers. Et envers ses chevaliers durant l'entrainement. Léon et Gauvain regagnèrent régulièrement leurs lits conjugaux respectifs avec des ecchymoses. Ce que leurs épouses ne manquaient pas de remarquer. Le lendemain, elles allaient s'en plaindre à Gwen et l'adjuraient de trouver une solution pour atténuer la mauvaise humeur du Roi.

La Reine tenta d'abord des stratégies de son cru. Malheureusement, la présence de Lohot dans la chambre n'aida pas le couple royal à retrouver son intimité d'antan. Surtout que le bébé avait la manie de se manifester pile au moment où les choses devenaient intéressantes. Ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à la frustration d'Arthur et à la lassitude de Guenièvre. Et tout cela se muait invariablement en dispute.

Gwen en vint à prier pour le retour imminent de Merlin. Lui saurait forcément comment temporiser la situation, atténuer les inquiétudes du couple et apaiser les emportements d'Arthur. Elle n'osait pas trop questionner son époux sur le départ de l'Enchanteur, car elle sentait bien que son absence l'affectait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer. Au-delà du rempart magique, c'était surtout sa présence qui lui manquait, ses conseils, ses paroles de soutien ou simplement les répliques impertinentes qu'il lui jetait par moment, qui avaient le don de l'agacer autant que l'apaiser.

Et puis, un matin, Arthur s'éveilla en entendant les gazouillis de Lohot, mêlés à des drôles de _hou-houhou_. En ouvrant les yeux, le Roi eut alors la surprise de trouver un hibou penché juste au-dessus de berceau princier. Son premier réflexe fut de chasser l'animal. Mais lorsque celui-ci tourna ses grands yeux jaunes dans sa direction, il reconnut instantanément Archimède. Et si Archimède réapparaissait dans le château, pour Arthur cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Et à cette pensée, il se sentit tellement en joie, que pour un peu il en aurait serré le hibou dans ses bras si ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'intuition d'aller se percher sur le baldaquin du lit.

Merlin rentrait.

L'Enchanteur se présenta aux portes du château dès les premières lueurs de l'aube le lendemain même. Comme toujours, à l'annonce de son retour, les chevaliers se précipitèrent pour lui faire bon accueil. Il ne manquait qu'un seul au rendez-vous.

– Où est Elyan ? s'enquit le magicien auprès de ses amis.

– La Reine a insisté pour qu'il se rende auprès de la princesse Elaina, pour aider à l'organisation de la prochaine Table Ronde entre les seigneurs des royaumes unis, qui doit avoir lieu sur ses terres cette fois. Soit les choses sont plus compliquées que prévues, soit Elaina ne peut plus se passer de lui. Parce que cela fait près d'un mois qu'il est son invité et il ne parle toujours pas de revenir.

Sur cette dernière remarque, Merlin fronça les sourcils et le reste des chevaliers échangèrent un regard équivoque.

Lorsqu'Arthur trouva enfin le moyen de se libérer de ses obligations pour avoir une entrevue privée avec Merlin, il retrouva ce dernier dans sa chambre, penché sur le berceau de Lohot, comme l'avait été Archimède la veille, en train de lui faire la leçon.

– Répète après moi, Lohot : « Je-ne-dois-pas-tuer-de-licorne. »

Si l'Enchanteur espérait voir le petit prince obtempérer, il se montrait bien optimiste. A à peine trois mois, Lohot n'avait pas une conversation très stimulante, comme le faisait régulièrement observer Dame Maggie. Même si elle reconnaissait qu'il avait un certain talent pour les onomatopées.

– Brrrruuuhu, répondit l'Héritier.

Mais Merlin se montra encourageant.

– C'est presque ça. Essayons une autre : « Tuer-une-licorne, c'est-mal. »

– Gaha…

– Presque, encore. Mais tu progresses. Allez, une dernière : « Il-ne-m'arrivera-que-des-ennuis-si-je-tue-une-lico rne. »

– Aprouh !

– C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que m'a répondu ton Père, le jour où je lui en ai fait la remarque.

– Tu disparais pendant plus d'un mois, lança le Roi dans le dos du Magicien. Et lorsque tu reviens, c'est pour lui faire la leçon. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ferais un parrain trop moraliste.

En apercevant son Père par-dessus l'épaule de Merlin, Lohot se mit instantanément à pépier et à battre des bras et des jambes. Spontanément, l'Enchanteur sortit le bébé de son berceau et le prit dans ses bras.

– Je commence à me faire trop vieux pour courir dans les labyrinthes et t'empêcher de boire des coupes empoisonnées. Alors j'aimerais autant qu'il prenne de bonnes habitudes dès maintenant.

Arthur était fasciné par le naturel avec lequel Merlin parvenait à caler Lohot dans ses bras. Lui-même avait mis plusieurs jours avant d'oser tenir son fils sans la présence de Guenièvre ou d'une gouvernante dans la pièce. Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de le faire tomber. Lui qui pourtant était loin d'être un empoté ! Alors que son ancien serviteur, adepte des chutes et cabrioles en tous genres, était à l'aise.

Lohot gazouillait, ravi de l'attention qu'on lui portait, et tendait ses petits bras vers Arthur.

– Au vu du temps qu'a duré ton absence, continua le Haut Roi à l'adresse de son premier Conseiller, j'ose espérer que les affaires que tu comptais régler sont maintenant terminées.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du Mage.

– J'aimerais tant te dire qu'il en est ainsi, déclara-t-il. Mais j'ai peur hélas de n'avoir que des nouvelles désagréables à t'apprendre.

Bizarrement, Arthur n'était pas vraiment surpris. Pour s'être retrouvé face à Mordred lors de la bataille du Mont Badon, il avait bien saisi toute la puissance qui émanait du Druide Noir. Merlin lui-même n'avait pu en venir à bout durant la bataille. La rumeur disait même que le feu des dragons n'avait pu l'atteindre.

– As-tu au moins pu obtenir des renseignements ?

La mine de Merlin devint plus renfrognée.

– Des renseignements j'en ai, dit-il, mais ce qui me manque ce sont des solutions. Je ne vais pas te mentir Arthur, l'heure est grave et les choses n'iront pas en s'arrangeant.

Il reposa Lohot dans son berceau et marcha vers la fenêtre. Arthur le suivit, non sans prendre le temps de caresser la tête de son fils, avant de le rejoindre à la fenêtre.

L'expression de Merlin était sombre, préoccupée. Le Haut Roi voyait dans les iris outremer de son ami brûler toute la violence d'un conflit intérieur.

– Même si la vérité est insoutenable, dit-il. Je veux quand même savoir.

Merlin se tourna vers lui.

– Mordred s'est voué à des forces obscures. Quelque chose de bien plus nocif et dangereux que tout ce que nous avons eu à affronter auparavant.

– Une nouvelle forme de Magie démoniaque ?

– Non. Ca va bien au-delà de ça. Ce n'est pas une lutte entre le Bien et le Mal qu'il veut nous livrer, mais entre le Tout et le Rien.

Il regardait intensément Arthur. Il y avait de la peur au fond de ses yeux.

– C'est le Néant l'anthèse même de la Magie. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi. Moi-même j'ai l'impression de m'y perdre, mais… Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que, en dépit de toute la destruction qu'elle peut apporter, la Magie est la source même de la Vie. Sans elle, rien n'existe, rien n'est créé. Et le monde dans lequel nous vivons se résumerait à une immense étendue sombre où ne subsiste aucune conscience, ni aucune lumière.

– J'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu dis que Mordred veut accéder à un pouvoir qui est l'antithèse même de la Magie. Mais n'est-ce pas illogique ? Cela reviendrait pour lui à lutter contre sa propre nature, non ?

Merlin attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– J'ai bien peur que nous ne l'y ayons encouragé malgré nous.

Devant l'air suspicieux d'Arthur l'Enchanteur poursuivit.

– Mordred est né sous le règne d'Uther, alors que la Magie était proscrite. Il a grandi au sein d'un royaume où sa nature même le condamnait à mort. L'Ancienne Religion était le rempart contre le Néant. En voulant la combattre, Uther l'a affaibli. L'ironie de la chose, c'est que maintenant, pour détruire Camelot, Mordred reprend exactement la politique de feu le roi Pendragon, en la poussant à son étape la plus achevée.

Arthur se frotta les tempes.

– Que peut-on faire alors ?

– Rester sur nos gardes. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Mordred est obligé de renier ce qu'il est pour parvenir à ses fins. A mon avis cela ne sera pas sans conséquence. Je sais aussi que, pour que son union avec le Néant soit consommée, il doit faire un sacrifier un être pur et innocent. Sans quoi la prise qu'il aura sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs sera toujours instable.

Merlin tourna les yeux en direction du berceau, où Lohot s'était rendormi.

– Il voulait au départ prendre la vie du prince. Il avait placé le basilic dans la nurserie dans ce but. Mais l'intervention de Méléagant a ruiné ses plans.

– Il va se chercher une autre victime maintenant…

– Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je ne peux pas jurer de ce qu'il va faire, mais je crois que j'arrive à suivre son raisonnement. Mon intuition me dit qu'il va s'en prendre à quelqu'un de Camelot. Ce lieu est l'objet de toute sa haine. La citadelle incarne tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus toi et moi. Quoi de plus jouissif pour lui que de marquer le début de sa nouvelle bataille en nous frappant en plein cœur.

– Et pour les victimes, il n'a que l'embarras du choix, murmura Arthur en regardant par la fenêtre. Pas seulement Lohot, mais tous les enfants qui vivent à Camelot, du premier d'un grand seigneur, jusqu'au cadet d'un simple marchand ambulant. En passant par Galaad et Yvain. Comment tous les protéger ?

– Avec ta permission, je m'y emploierais tout de suite. Je ne dis pas que ce sera forcément imparable, mais ce sera un début.

Le lendemain même, Merlin fit appel à tous ses talents afin de créer un bouclier magique, invisible à l'œil nu, destiné à détecter toute forme de sorcellerie le traversant. Il se mit ensuite en devoir de rédiger une charte très stricte et détaillée concernant l'usage de la Magie : ce qui était permis, ce qui ne l'était pas, les substances dont il fallait contrôler le commerce et la circulation. Il soumit ensuite cette charte au Conseil du Roi. Mais la plupart des honorables notables n'entendaient cure aux prescriptions dont il était fait mention. Même Arthur n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de pratique. Ainsi décidèrent-ils tous de l'adopter les yeux fermés. Après tout, si le grand Merlin trouvait cela bon, qui étaient-ils pour en discuter ?

Ces nouveaux changements n'allèrent pas sans un certain durcissement de la surveillance des praticiens, ce qui suscita quelques mécontentements.

– Tu leur avais promis la liberté, rappela Gwyneth à Merlin.

C'était en fin d'après-midi. L'Enchanteur s'était réfugié sur l'une des terrasses du château, pour profiter de la fraicheur du soir et la druidesse l'y avait rejoint pour lui faire part des doléances des sorciers qui étaient venus la voir. En dépit de son nouveau rang social, Gwyneth n'avait jamais rompu complètement ses liens avec son ancienne communauté. Tous savaient le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la reconquête de Camelot et son ancienne histoire d'amour avec Merlin lui procurait une certaine aura. Une aura que son mariage avec le chevalier Léon ne gâchait en rien.

– Avec toutes ces nouvelles restrictions, ils ont l'impression de revenir en arrière.

– Je leur ai promis qu'ils pourraient pratiquer la Magie sans avoir à craindre pour leur vie, protesta Merlin calmement. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je les laisserais faire tout et n'importe quoi. Arthur laisse ses chevaliers manier l'épée, mais s'ils devaient s'en servir à des fins malhonnêtes, ils seraient immédiatement punis. C'est exactement le même principe, ici.

– Avant la loi d'Uther, personne encore n'avait tenté de légiférer la Magie. Les sorciers n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on leur dise ce qu'ils ont le droit de faire ou pas. La notion de légalité n'existe pas vraiment dans l'Ancienne Religion. Il y a ce qui est sacré et ce qui ne l'est pas. Point barre.

– Et on sait ce que ça a donné, grogna l'Enchanteur : des alchimistes qui se prenaient pour les maîtres du monde, des magiciennes qui se lançaient dans toutes sortes d'expérience sans se soucier du mal qu'elles faisaient…

– Doucement, Merlin ! Je suis de ton côté.

Elle s'appuya à côté de lui contre le muret de pierres.

– Je n'ai aucune envie de voir des magiciens incontrôlables rôder à proximité de mon fils, ou même de celui de Maggie, ou de ma Reine. J'essaie simplement de t'expliquer leur point de vue. Tu n'arriveras pas à les amadouer en leur forçant la main.

Merlin soupira.

– J'ai conscience que cela va être compliqué et que je ne vais pas me faire que des amis, mais je pense sincèrement que nous devons opérer un grand changement dans notre manière de gérer les choses. Autrefois, tous les hommes vivaient selon les lois de l'Ancienne Religion. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus possible. Il faut nous adapter aux règles de ce nouvel Age.

– Tu veux créer un ministère de la Magie ?

Gwyneth avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Merlin haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi pas ? Un gouvernement entièrement composé de sorciers, qui assureraient eux-mêmes leur indépendance et leur législation…

– Ce serait révolutionnaire ! Et un peu utopique…

– Comme tout ce que nous faisons. Et c'est quand même mieux que de finir sur un bûcher.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Après leur rupture, leur relation avait mué vers une forme plus simple de complicité et de compréhension mutuelle. Au fond, ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils auraient toujours dû être : de très bons amis.

Suite à sa conversation avec Gwyneth, Merlin comprit que, s'il voulait garder le soutien des mages d'Albion, il ne pouvait se contenter de leur imposer des restrictions. Il devait aussi leur garantir des droits et une certaine sécurité. L'Enchanteur passa des nuits blanches entières à méditer sur les transformations à adopter au sein de la communauté magique. Il avait conscience qu'il se lançait là dans un projet extrêmement ambitieux. Autant, si ce n'est plus, que celui d'Arthur.

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, le peuple de la Magie vivait selon les lois de l'Ancienne Religion. Mais ce que Merlin avait appris de Brocéliande et des liens entre Mâab et Mordred, lui avait fait prendre conscience que la foi de ses congénères reposait sur des éléments peu fiables, voire volontiers lunatiques. Durant ses longues réflexions, il lui revint en mémoire les paroles de l'Enchanteresse Mekare : « _Dana elle-même fut à son tour remplacée par les dieux que les hommes venus de la Mer ramenèrent de leurs terres d'origines. Ces dieux seront à leur tour bannis par ceux qui viendront prendre leur suite_... _Rien n'est appelé à durer éternellement dans ce monde : les hommes naissent et meurent, les royaumes se fondent puis s'effondrent… Le passé est gravé dans le marbre et le futur tracé dans le sable._ »

Puisque les lois de la Magie avaient été changées une fois, elles pouvaient l'être à nouveau. Rien n'était immuable. Aussi vrai que les arbres bourgeonnent au printemps, s'épanouissent en été, se fanent à l'automne et perdent leurs feuilles durant l'hiver.

Merlin se fixa deux priorités. La première : quelles qu'en soient les circonstances, la Magie ne devait pas régner par elle-même, ni exercer une quelconque forme d'autorité sur Albion toute entière. La seconde : les sorciers, druides et mages d'Albion devaient toujours démontrer leur soutien et leur respect au souverain légitime, mais ne jamais, au grand jamais, le laisser interférer dans les décisions qui étaient en lien direct avec la Magie.

Dans son esprit, une frontière claire et nette séparait le pouvoir spirituel et le pouvoir temporel. Laisser les deux se mélanger n'engendrerait que des catastrophes, il en était persuadé.

Fort de cette doctrine, il organisa de nombreuses rencontres avec les différentes communautés de druides et ceux qui faisaient figure d'autorité parmi les sorciers. Tous écoutèrent avec attention ses préceptes. Certains émirent quelques réserves, d'autres parurent dubitatifs, mais la plupart approuvèrent.

Dans le même temps, Arthur et ses chevaliers se préparaient à rejoindre les terres d'Elaina, pour assister à la deuxième Table Ronde des rois d'Albion. Le Haut Roi rechignait à quitter Camelot. Lohot étant trop jeune pour faire le voyage, Guenièvre avait tenu à demeurer près de lui. Gwyneth et Margareth devaient rester elles aussi. Mais Arthur n'était jamais assez rassuré dès qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité des siens. Ce fut pourquoi il ordonna à Merlin de demeurer également pour veiller à ce que rien de grave n'arrivât. Ce dernier se montra quelque peu récalcitrant à laisser Arthur partir si loin sans lui. Mais le Haut Roi balaya toutes ses protestations.

– Ton devoir avant toute chose est de garantir l'avenir du Royaume. Or, s'il devait m'arriver quoique ce soit, Lohot serait mon seul héritier. Sa vie et celle de Guenièvre se retrouveraient alors au cœur de tous les enjeux politiques du pays. Je serais plus tranquille en les sachant sous ta protection.

Ainsi fut fait : Merlin demeura à Camelot avec Gwen, Gwyneth, Maggie et le seigneur Keu, tandis qu'Arthur rejoignait le royaume de la princesse Elaina avec Léon, Gauvain, Perceval et le jeune Lionel, qui avait expressément demandé à les accompagner, afin de pouvoir revoir son frère.

En regardant son Roi s'éloigner loin de lui, chevauchant en tête de ses chevaliers, Merlin ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur. Il en vint à se demander si, en l'obligeant à demeurer à Camelot, tandis que lui partait, le Souverain ne cherchait pas à le punir de ses récentes escapades. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée idiote. Arthur avait beau être opiniâtre parfois, il n'était pas aussi mesquin.

* * *

Comme de coutume, en l'absence du Roi, Guenièvre gérait les affaires courantes. Depuis son mariage, la Reine était à présent plus que rôdée à l'exercice du pouvoir. Et depuis qu'elle avait donné un héritier à la Couronne, plus personne au sein des notables – pas même les dignitaires les plus revêches – ne songeaient à contester son autorité. Il lui arriva bien deux ou trois fois de solliciter l'avis de Merlin sur telle ou telle question, mais le reste du temps, Gwen avait assez confiance en elle pour prendre ses propres décisions.

Pour ce qui était des divertissements et de l'animation de la Cour, elle avait appris à se reposer sur ses deux meilleures amies, qui n'étaient jamais à court d'idée pour sortir les courtisans de la léthargie dans laquelle ils avaient trop souvent tendance à se complaire. Margareth, avec son espièglerie et sa fougue naturelle, inventait chaque jour un nouveau jeu ou un concours pour canaliser les rivalités entre les courtisans. Gwyneth, d'un tempérament plus réservé, avait su regrouper autour d'elle les Dames désœuvrées et leur enseignaient diverses petites choses utiles à l'entretien de leur foyer, comme la couture et le raccommodage, ou celui de leur corps. De fait, par son enseignement de druidesse, elle connaissait les propriétés de certaines plantes et minéraux qui permettaient de raviver l'éclat du teint, de rendre plus soyeuse une chevelure fatiguée ou de faire disparaître les poches sous les yeux. La druidesse s'était même constituée son petit réseau de clientes personnelles, qui s'arrachaient ses potions et produits de beauté.

– En vérité, il n'y a rien de sorcier dans ce que je fais, s'était-elle confiée à Gwen une fois. Je n'utilise que des plantes et des essences naturelles. Un bon herboriste serait capable d'en faire autant.

Et au milieu des trois femmes, s'ébattaient les trois petits garnements. Yvain allait sur ses deux ans. Il savait à présent marcher et se déplacer à peu près tout seul, ce qui ne facilitait guère le travail de ses gouvernantes qui devaient lui courir après à travers tout le château. D'autant que le garçonnet s'était découvert une véritable passion pour les chats : dès qu'il en apercevait un, son premier réflexe était de cavaler derrière l'animal. Et comme Galaad était le plus souvent avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imiter son compagnon de jeu. Mais sa course était moins assurée, puisqu'il commençait tout juste à apprendre à tenir debout tout seul.

A côté de ses deux petits diables, Lohot était un vrai trésor de calme et de sagesse. Il faut dire aussi que ses activités se limitaient à rester allongé toute la journée, à fixer le plafond de sa chambre, à réclamer sa nourriture et à salir ses langes.

Les journées de Merlin étaient donc plutôt calmes, puisque sa principale mission était de veiller sur la sécurité du nourrisson. Si le Sorcier avait été un brin plus fier ou plus arrogant, il aurait pu se sentir insulté par le fait d'être réduit à un simple garde d'enfant. Mais après avoir dû suivre et protéger Arthur dans la plus grande discrétion pendant près de huit ans, rester près de Lohot ressemblait à des vacances. Et comme le petit ne savait pas parler, et ne risquait donc pas de le rembarrer en lui balançant un « Tais-toi, Merlin ! », l'Enchanteur pouvait lui faire la leçon sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas jurer de ce que le petit en retenait. En bref, sur bien des aspects, Lohot constituait un protégé beaucoup plus accommodant que son père.

Et dans un sens, le fait que les activités de Merlin fussent aussi paisibles pendant le jour était un avantage, car ses nuits étaient plutôt agitées et ne lui offraient que peu de repos. Au début, ses rêves étaient peuplés de visions très agréables : ses songes le transportaient dans la forêt de Brocéliande, il y retrouvait l'atmosphère douce et paisible, il y voyait Mélusine s'ébattant dans les bois, faisant la course avec les biches et les chevreuils, jouant dans les ruisseaux avec les autres enfants druides, ou rester la nuit près du feu, pelotonnée entre Saunémaïne et sa fille ainée, écoutant les histoires racontées par les anciens de la Communauté.

De temps à autres, au cours de ses visions, Merlin apercevait du coin de l'œil la silhouette massive et majestueuse du Cerf Blanc. Il comprenait alors que c'était Brocéliande qui lui offrait ses visions, afin de le rassurer sur l'état de sa fille et de lui montrer qu'elle se portait à merveille. De temps à autre, il voyait une silhouette se glisser près de la couche de Mélusine, lui caresser les cheveux, lui parler d'une voix douce et rassurante. Ces visions le mirent au début mal à l'aise, car il reconnaissait dans le timbre de la voix et le dessin de la silhouette la personne de Morgane. Puis, il lui revint en mémoire l'anecdote que Saun lui avait contée sur son propre fils, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Brocéliande. L'enfant pleurait alors sur la mort de sa mère, assassinée par un sorcier maléfique1. Et Saun avait découvert que chaque nuit, une créature ayant pris l'apparence de sa défunte épouse venait au chevet du petit et lui chantait les mêmes berceuses que sa mère. Merlin comprit donc que c'était encore Brocéliande qui venait la nuit tenir compagnie à Mélusine.

Cette constatation le laissa dubitatif. En confiant sa fille à la Communauté des druides de Brocéliande, Merlin ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'entité qui hantait la forêt ait une telle emprise sur l'existence de sa fille. Certes, Brocéliande lui avait assuré ne vouloir que leur bien, à lui comme à Mélusine. Mais l'expérience avec Mâab lui laissait un goût amer. Il en vint presque à comprendre la détermination d'Uther – l'ancien Roi tant redouté et honni par les siens – à vouloir annihilé l'influence de l'Ancienne Religion, dont les divinités s'étaient arrogé le droit de régir sa vie et celle de son fils.

Puis, certains soirs, il se mit à faire des rêves d'une autre nature. En vérité, c'était toujours le même qui revenait, d'abord une fois par semaine, puis progressivement une nuit sur deux.

Au début de ce songe, il se trouvait plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ses oreilles étaient remplies d'un bruit ronflant, semblable à une respiration. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une caverne en entendant l'écho se répercuter sur la paroi rocheuse. Il entraperçût alors des centaines de silhouettes se déplacer dans l'obscurité, certaines passant à côté de lui, sans le voir. C'était des hommes, le visage barbouillé, les traits tendus. Ils s'agglutinaient tous autour d'une masse écailleuse que Merlin identifia comme la source des ronflements. Les hommes étaient rapides, furtifs, silencieux. Quelques uns, très peu, portaient des torches, afin de fournir le minimum de lumière. Ils éclairèrent le sol, révélant des sortes de gros galets blancs amassés au pied de la créature titanesque endormie. L'un d'eux – leur chef apparemment – fit un signe. Alors, après s'être alignés les uns derrière les autres, avec mille précautions, ils se mirent à dégager les pierres blanches et à les faire rouler sur le sol, les faisant passer de mains en mains.

Soudain, l'un d'eux laissa son butin lui échapper des mains. La chose roula jusqu'à Merlin qui put alors le contempler de plus près. L'Enchanteur fut estomaqué : c'était un œuf de dragon. Bien plus gros que celui qui avait abrité Aithusa, mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Son sang se glaça alors dans ses veines, lorsqu'il entendit un grondement retentir dans la caverne. La Mère, la dragonne qui couvait les œufs, venait de s'éveiller. Le Sorcier imaginait sans problème sa fureur en réalisant que des inconnus s'étaient introduits dans son repère pour lui voler sa progéniture.

Mais apparemment, le chef avait prévu le coup. A peine la dragonne ouvrit-elle les yeux – dévoilant d'immenses iris bleus, fendus par une pupille horizontale – que deux hommes aux aguets, brandissant des pieux acérés, fondirent sur elle et lui crevèrent les globes oculaires. Le cri que poussa la dragonne fit alors trembler toute la caverne. Abandonnant leurs rangs, les voleurs se précipitèrent tous vers les galeries les plus proches. Certains prirent soin d'emporter avec eux les œufs demeurés à leur portée. Tandis que la dragonne hurlait, agitant sa tête ensanglantée, donnant des coups de pattes et de queue. Elle parvint, malgré sa confusion, à écraser une bonne part de ses assaillants. Mais dans sa propre détresse, elle piétina également ses propres enfants, tout en continuant de pousser des cris déchirants. Au milieu de cette cacophonie, Merlin crut distinguer un nom : « _Siegfried !_ », « _Siegfried !_ »… La dragonne appelait à l'aide.

Les premières fois où il avait fait ce rêve, Merlin n'avait pas pu comprendre les paroles des hommes, car ils parlaient dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Puis, au fur et à mesure que ce songe revint le hanter, il finit par en apprendre la signification.

– Elle appelle ses compagnons ! criait le chef. Fichez le camp, bande d'idiots ! Une fois que Siegfried et Brünhilde seront là, vous leur servirez de repas !

Mais l'un des hommes voulut tout de même s'emparer de l'un des œufs, miraculeusement resté intact, abandonné au milieu de la salle, alors que la dragonne s'était reculée dans un coin. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'atteindre sa proie. Faisant volteface, la dragonne l'envoya valdinguer d'un coup de queue contre la paroi rocheuse. Elle parvint à se saisir de l'œuf, et d'un coup d'ailes, s'envola vers le plafond de la caverne, se heurtant contre les stalactites et se cognant contre la paroi. Mais enfin, elle parvint tout de même à trouver une issue, et s'échappa, emportant avec elle son unique œuf rescapé.

Merlin se tirait toujours de ce rêve en sueur et le cœur battant, écœuré par la vision de cette malheureuse créature, d'une mère suppliciée par ceux-là même venu lui voler sa progéniture. Mais l'Enchanteur demeurait dubitatif quant au sens à donner à tout cela. S'agissait-il d'un événement réel, passé, présent ou à venir ? Et quelle était la raison de cette vision, pourquoi la lui imposer ? Quelle conclusion devait-il en tirer ?

Ces préoccupations commencèrent tout juste à le tourmenter, lorsqu'Arthur revint enfin à Camelot avec ses chevaliers.

* * *

La première chose que le Haut Roi annonça à son épouse, fut que, au cours du rassemblement des seigneurs souverains d'Albion, Elaina et Elyan l'avaient publiquement prié de bénir leur union.

– Si je m'attendais à ça ! commenta Arthur, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans les appartements royaux. Bien sûr, je me suis empressé d'accepter, assura le Roi. Mais j'avoue qu'ils m'ont pris de cours. Je ne soupçonnais même pas qu'il puisse y avoir la moindre intimité entre eux. Et toi, Merlin ?

Le Sorcier s'était réfugié près d'une fenêtre et contemplait le dehors d'un air absent.

– Moi, tu sais, maugréa-t-il, les histoires de cœur, ça ne m'a jamais réussi…

– Pour tout te dire… hésita Gwen.

– Ne me dis pas que tu savais tout !

– Pas exactement. Elyan m'avait confié ses sentiments pour Elaina, mais il n'osait pas se déclarer…

– C'est pourquoi tu as insisté pour qu'il se rende en émissaire à sa cour…

– Je ne pouvais pas jurer de ce qui allait se passer, mais je m'étais dit que le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, c'était de les faire se côtoyer plus longuement.

– Et bien ta petite ruse a marché à la perfection, conclut Arthur. Mais à l'avenir, si l'un de vous a une idée comme celle-ci, qu'il la garde pour lui. La Table Ronde n'est pas destinée à combler toutes les princesses et nobles dames en mal d'époux(2).

En dehors d'Elyan, Lionel non plus n'était pas revenu à Camelot avec les autres. Le jeune chevalier avait souhaité accompagner son frère Bohort jusqu'à Nemeth. La princesse Mithian avait donné naissance, deux semaines plutôt, à des jumeaux, ce qui l'avait empêché de se joindre au rassemblement. En apprenant la nouvelle, Lionel avait émis le souhait d'aller présenter ses félicitations à la jeune mère et de voir ses neveux. Arthur avait accepté, à condition qu'il présente également les vœux de Camelot, ainsi qu'un cadeau de circonstance : un magnifique drap d'or.

En revanche, Gauvain avait ramené dans ses bagages un invité dont il se serait volontiers passé.

– Maggie ma chérie, j'espère que tu me pardonneras, dit-il à son épouse lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur les marches du perron.

– Quelle bêtise as-tu encore faite ? demanda Margareth avec suspicion.

– C'est lui qui a insisté pour venir, répliqua Gauvain. Il voulait à tout prix voir Yvain. Je ne voyais pas comment le lui refuser.

– Alors, il est où mon petit-fils ! vociféra une voix tonitruante dans le dos du chevalier.

– Oh, non, soupira Maggie. Tu n'as pas fait _ça_ !

Léodagan se présenta aux côtés de son gendre, lui envoyant une tape brutale entre les omoplates.

– J'espère que vous avez fait du beau travail, dit-il d'un ton bourru. De toutes façons, avec le sang de Sélie et le mien, il est déjà bien pourvu ce petit gaillard. Vous avez pensé à le nourrir au lait de chèvre, hein ? Pas du lait de vache, c'est pour les mauviettes. Moi, dès que j'ai eu six mois, ma nourrice m'a collé sous une chèvre. Parait que je serrais si fort ses pis qu'elle en avait des bleus sur les mamelles…

Et le seigneur poursuivit ses commentaires sur le traitement des nourrissons, tout en se laissant guider vers les appartements du couple.

– Il a parlé comme ça pendant tout le trajet, se lamenta Gauvain à l'oreille de Maggie. La veille de notre retour, j'étais à deux doigts de le balancer dans un fossé.

– J'admire ta patience, répliqua son épouse. Moi, j'aurais craqué avant.

* * *

1 _Le Fruit de Mâab_, chapitre 5.

2 Et là, j'ai eu une vision d'Arthur en entremetteur : « Vous avez des critères ou des préférences particulières ? Blond ? Brun ? Grand ? Baraqué ? Vous préférez un romantique ? Un homme qui passe son temps à la taverne ? J'ai de tout : du paysan, du noble seigneur pure race, du forgeron… Non, pas le magicien ! Le Magicien c'est pour mon usage personnel. » Bon, j'arrête là mon délire XD. Note de la bêta : Oh mon Dieu, mais oui !


	43. Chapter 43

_Je sais d'avance ce que vous allez me dire : "encore un chapitre où il ne se passe rien !" -'_

_Pourtant j'essaie de faire avancer les choses, Y_Y mais je suis de celles qui doivent prendre mille et un détour avant d'arriver à destination._

**Julie Winchester : **Merlin en fondateur du concept du ministère de la Magie ? Je vais me gêner ;D

Miss Petrovska : Si tu savais tous les délires qui me trottent dans la tête autour de _Merlin. _

Roussette : Non, Aithusa n'est pas l'œuf sauvé par la dragonne. Mais ne devrais pas tarder à faire connaissance avec son occupant d'ici... deux chapitres :D Je peux pas tuer Mordred comme ça. Gargouilles ne me le pardonnerait pas. :s

Gargouilles : T'inquiète, perso je pars du principe qu'il faut être un peu chtarbé pour être fanficeur (je parle des vrais de vrais, qui lisent et/ou écrivent régulièrement et qui hantent les fandoms, pas ceux qui s'égarent en cherchant à télécharger les épisodes ^^'). Mais bon, si tu préfères garder certaines choses privées ou que tu as peur de t'autocensurer, on peut revenir au système MP. ;)

Et revanche, c'est quoi pour toi un truc pervers impliquant Lohot et une licorne ? Oo' *je suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir en fait...*

"je demande à voir le traitement que tu vas réserver à JMMMM" je demande à voir aussi, parce que pour le moment, il fait tout pour échapper à mon radar. Pour le reste, je crois qu'une part de moi a quand même été pas mal influencée par la série et par ton analyse. Après ça, je pouvais pas me contenter de faire un Mordred furieux assoiffé de sang. Au fond de lui, il est toujours ce gamin abandonné, sans famille et sans ami.

Pour les réflexions autour des lois sur la Magie, on verra, je sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion d'y revenir. Tout était parti de l'idée de faire se rejoindre l'univers de _Merlin_ et d'_Harry Potter_ (faut dire que Merlin a bien marqué les esprits des sorciers du XXIe siècle ^^'), et après on en vient à penser comment la société passe d'un système basé sur la Religion à un système basé sur la Loi. Et là, je vais m'arrêter avant de partir dans un discours pseudo-philosophique à deux balles.

"_Quant à moi je salue la finesse de ton écriture et de tes réflexions, comme toujours, amenant toujours des dimensions pertinentes, qu'elles soient politiques ou sociologiques. Le jour où il faudra étudier la fanfiction comme genre de littérature à part entière, on découvrira que tous les auteurs ne sont pas des romantiques-pervers (bonjour, c'est moi ! ), mais que certains sont capables d'effleurer, via une histoire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'enfantine, ou même de simplette (vu que ce ne sont pas nos personnages, l'une des critiques de la fanfic est d'être des auteurs « faibles », incapables d'inventer des personnages ou un contexte par nous-mêmes), des problématiques qui dépassent le cadre de la simplicité._  
_ Bref, ma phrase est trop longue et trop compliqué, mais il s'agit d'un compliment." _Et comment je suis sensée garder une tête d'une taille normale après un tel commentaire ?! Tu vas être obligée de me faire un shampooing à la tomate. XD

_"« D'autant que le garçonnet s'était découvert une véritable passion pour les chats : dès qu'il en apercevait un, son premier réflexe était de cavaler derrière l'animal. » Influence Arya Stark et son prof de danse ? ;)"_ En fait c'était plutôt en référence à _Yvain, le chevalier au lion._ Y avait peu de chance que le petit croise un lion ou un lionceau par hasard dans Camelot, alors, je me suis faite la réflexion qu'après tout, un chat c'est petit lion ^^...

_Siegfried et Brunhilde_ sont tirés de la légende des _Nibelungen _c'est un peu l'équivalant du cycle arthurien, mais chez les Allemands. Sauf qu'à la base, Siegfried et Brunhilde ne sont pas des dragons. C'est une histoire très complexe donc je vais pas la détailler ici. ^^' Mais je ne fais qu'utiliser les noms, le reste de mon histoire n'a pas grand rapport avec sa source.

Rhéa : j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop te décevoir. Pour la légende de Siegfried, je ne fais que reprendre les noms, mon récit n'a pas grand chose à voir avec les Nibelungen. Je crois même que les héros de la légende se seraient sentis insultés que je les assimile à des dragons. XD

_Et comme toujours, un grand Merci à ma beta **Shima-chan**._

_ Et je fais un petit saut de deux ans..._

* * *

L'envol d'Aithusa

Deux années s'écoulèrent, sans la moindre difficulté. Après Elyan, ce fut au tour de Perceval de trouver une compagne à son goût : une jeune villageoise répondant au nom d'Angharad, aussi surnommée Blanchefleur. Au cours de la même année, Elaina mit au monde une petite fille, qu'ils baptisèrent Laudine. Une nouvelle naissance qui réjouit grandement les souverains de Camelot.

– Me voilà finalement doté d'une nièce, déclara Arthur.

Un regard vigilant aurait pu voir le visage de Merlin se contracter à cette annonce.

Pour ce qui était du quotidien, l'Enchanteur partageait son temps entre ses devoirs de Conseiller Royal et ses expériences magiques, ainsi que ses rencontres avec les autres communautés de druides et de magiciens. En dépit de ses efforts, Mordred demeurait introuvable. Mais aucune attaque n'était à déplorer qui aurait pu porter sa signature.

De plus, l'esprit de Merlin se vit bientôt accaparé par d'autres préoccupations. En effet, ses rêves étaient toujours hantés par la dragonne. Il tenta alors de faire des recherches afin de trouver une explication à cette vision. Mais dans aucun livre, ni dans aucune légende connue, il ne trouva trace d'un récit faisant état d'une dragonne qui aurait été aveuglée par des hommes voulant lui voler ses œufs.

Cependant, il se rappela que les hommes en question parlaient une langue inconnue sur Albion. Il y avait donc fort à parier que cet événement, si tant était qu'il fût réel, se soit produit hors de l'île. C'était plus que plausible. Si des hommes avaient traversé la mer pour conquérir Albion, que des milathéas vivaient dans Brocéliande, pourquoi des dragons ne pourraient-ils pas vivre dans d'autres régions du monde ? Mais la question restait la même : pour quelle raison faisait-il ce rêve ?

Puis, un autre songe vint s'ajouter à ce dernier. Avec un dragon noir cette fois. Un immense dragon, bien plus grand que Kilgharrah. Dans ses cauchemars, ce dernier s'échinait à détruire une ville par des jets de flammes ardents avant d'être terrassé par un chevalier.

A chaque fois, Merlin se réveillait avec des sueurs froides et un poids au fond de l'estomac. Après mille tergiversations, il se décida enfin à faire appel à la seule créature au monde qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait.

* * *

Comme toujours, Kilgharrah répondit promptement à l'injonction du Magicien. L'Enchanteur et le Dragon se donnèrent comme à leur habitude rendez-vous dans la grande clairière, au sein de la forêt environnant Camelot. Calmement, Merlin compta à son vieux camarade ses visions et ses doutes. A son grand désarroi, Kilgharrah ne put éclairer sa lanterne.

– J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, affirma le vénérable dragon. Mais cela ne m'évoque rien. P as même dans mes plus lointains souvenirs.

– Il y a cependant une question que je me pose, poursuivit le Sorcier. Jusqu'à la naissance d'Aithusa, nous avions la certitude tous les deux que vous étiez le tout dernier dragon d'Albion. Mais… selon vous, y aurait-il la moindre possibilité que des êtres de votre espèce aient pu survivre, hors des frontières ? Sur les terres qui se trouvent au-delà de la Mer.

A cette question la physionomie du Grand Dragon changea pour ressembler à ce qui s'apparentait à une expression de profonde perplexité.

– Ma foi… dit-il. Je ne peux ni le nier, ni l'affirmer. D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, mes congénères et moi-même avons toujours vécu sur l'île. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il existe maintes légendes au sujet de ma race.

– Oui. L'une d'elles affirmant que les dragons ont longtemps régné sur le monde, avant l'apparition des premiers hommes.

– Comparé à la densité de population que l'on nous prêtait jadis, nous n'étions guère plus qu'une poignée d'individus, alors même que je sortais de l'œuf. Avant l'arrivée d'Aithusa, j'ai longtemps cru que je serais le dernier représentant de ma race…

Kilgharrah marqua une pause, l'air songeur.

– Je me fais vieux à présent, dit-il. Le temps qu'il me reste à vivre ne se compte plus en siècle, mais en année. Il ne sera plus très long avant que je rejoigne mes ancêtres. Mais une question me préoccupe…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

– Que deviendra Aithusa après ma disparition ? Elle est encore jeune, quoique déjà très puissante, et inexpérimentée. La laisser seule, sans personne pour la guider et garantir son enseignement me laisse soucieux…

Merlin garda le silence, mais il comprenait très bien préoccupation du Grand Dragon. Une pensée affreuse lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Aithusa était encore très jeune, il est vrai. Sa naissance avait auguré le début de l'Age d'Or pour Camelot. Et si jamais Mordred décidait d'inaugurer son alliance avec le Néant et frappant la Dragonne Blanche. Après tout, Mâab n'avait pas précisé si l'être pur et innocent qui devait servir de victime serait obligatoirement un être humain. Et vu sous cet angle, Aithusa offrait un morceau de choix.

– Si je parviens à localiser d'autres dragons, proposa Merlin, peut-être au-delà de la mer, peut-être sur une autre île, ou sur le continent… Accepteriez-vous de quitter Albion pour toujours ?

Kilgharrah secoua la tête.

– Quel que soit l'endroit où ils se trouvent, je suis bien trop vieux pour entreprendre un tel voyage. Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Albion. C'est ici qu'est ma place. C'est ici que je rendrais mon dernier soupir : sur la terre de mes aïeux.

– Mais si j'emmène Aithusa, cela implique que vous allez de nouveau être seul.

– J'ai eu le temps de me faire à cette idée, depuis le jour où Uther m'a fait enfermer sous la citadelle de Camelot. C'est sans importance.

L'Enchanteur et le Dragon se quittèrent cette nuit-là, en se promettant de se revoir bientôt, pour décider de la marche à suivre. Merlin regagna subrepticement le château, échappant sans difficulté aux patrouilles de surveillance. En traversant le dôme magique, qui protégeait la citadelle des attaques maléfiques, il ressentit une vibration lui traverser le corps, comme de petits picotements. Puis, il regagna sa chambre où il s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit où, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jour, les domestiques s'activaient déjà dans le château, tandis que parmi les nobles et personnes de haut rang, tous étaient encore en train de dormir à poings fermés. Tous, ou presque. Car trois petits garnements, réveillés par les chants des oiseaux, s'étaient glissés hors des chambres de leurs parents et faufilés dans les couloirs. Agés de deux, trois et quatre ans, le prince Lohot et ses deux compagnons, Galaad et Yvain, étaient inséparables et la terreur des soubrettes et des valets. A la première occasion, dès qu'ils n'étaient plus sous la surveillance de leurs parents, les trois petits garçons faussaient compagnie à leurs nourrices et partaient en vadrouille dans le château.

Etant le plus âgé des trois, Yvain faisait naturellement figure d'autorité. De plus, il semblait avoir un certain penchant pour les bêtises. Augmenté par le fait que ses parents ne fournissaient pas beaucoup d'efforts pour le corriger. Gauvain était le premier à en rire lorsqu'on lui rapportait les frasques de son rejeton. Quant à Margareth, si elle faisait quelques efforts pour se rendre un peu plus sévère, elle trouvait rarement les bonnes punitions pour dissuader son fils de récidiver : le mettre au pain sec et à l'eau nuirait à son développement, disait-elle. Quant à l'enfermer dans sa chambre, c'était, à ses yeux, tout aussi nocif. Le grand air étant, selon elle, indispensable à sa fortification. Restait la menace de la fessée. Si au départ, cela avait quelque peu inquiété Yvain, lorsqu'il comprit que ladite menace n'était jamais suivie d'une exécution, il avait fini par ne plus y accorder d'importance. Jusqu'au jour où Maggie le surprit en train de jouer avec la dague de son père. La jeune femme devint alors très pâle avant de piquer une colère monumentale – digne de Dame Sélie, aurait pu témoigner sa sœur si elle avait été présente à ce moment-là. Ce jour-là, Yvain fut obligé de rester debout pour manger sa bouillie. Non pas qu'il lui fut interdit de s'assoir, mais il en était tout simplement incapable.

Pour ce qui était de Galaad et Lohot, étant plus proche en âge, ils l'étaient également en caractère. Bien que Lohot se montra souvent plus impétueux, surtout pour ses deux ans. Merlin mettait volontiers cela sur le compte d'Arthur. Une légère arrogance qui était surtout due au fait que les servantes avaient tendance à le traiter avec plus de complaisance. Une manie qui déplaisait fortement à Guenièvre et qu'elle voulait voir modifiée, n'ayant aucune envie que son fils devienne un petit prince pourri gâté. En dépit de sa sévérité, Lohot avait une profonde affection pour sa mère et se montrait toujours plus enclin à obéir lorsque les ordres émanaient directement d'elle. Quant à Arthur, l'enfant dû très tôt prendre conscience du rang qu'occupait son père dans le Royaume, car c'était à peine s'il osait bouger un cil lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. A côté de cela, il était la première personne vers qui il accourait dès qu'il estimait être victime d'une injustice : sa nourrice qui voulait l'obliger à manger des épinards, un valet qui voulait lui confisquer son pantin de bois, sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il le lui avait jeté au visage – enfin, c'était peut-être le visage qu'il visait, mais vu sa taille, le projectile n'avait pu atteindre que les genoux – ou encore Yvain qui ne voulait pas lui prêter son glaive en bois.

Et pour finir Galaad, qui des trois garnements était sans doute le plus doux et le plus agréable, du moins en apparence. Car Merlin le soupçonnait de prendre un malin plaisir à suivre ses deux petits camarades dans leurs espiègleries. Certes, le fils de Léon savait à merveille charmer son entourage : toujours de bonne humeur, toujours sage et obéissant. Allant même parfois jusqu'à s'accuser à la place de ses deux camarades. Bien qu'au moins un aveu sur trois soit de son fait.

Physiquement, Yvain était le plus grand, tandis que Galaad et Lohot faisaient pratiquement la même taille. En dehors de cela, ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Le petit prince était aussi brun que le fils de chevalier était blond, l'un avec de grands yeux bleus, tandis que l'autre les avait noisettes. Galaad avait en plus des tâches de rousseurs qui lui constellaient le visage.

Il y eut cependant une fois, où les deux garçonnets se virent déverser sur la tête un immense sac de farine, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient dans les cuisines. Ils en ressortirent tous les deux blancs comme neige et gardèrent les yeux rivés au sol lorsque leurs mères respectives, averties par les commis de cuisine, vinrent les récupérer. Chacune prit un enfant par le bras et l'entraina dans ses appartements pour lui faire prendre un bain. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir bien enlevé toute la farine que les deux femmes se rendirent compte qu'elles s'étaient trompées et que chacune avait embarqué la progéniture de l'autre.

La dernière lubie en date des trois garçons était de s'introduire dans les appartements de Merlin au levé du jour. Et ce fut encore le cas ce matin-là, alors que le Magicien essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer de ses nuits agitées, lorsque trois petites tornades sautèrent à pieds joints sur son lit, avec lui dedans. Archimède, qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir perché sur le montant du lit de son maître, s'envola à tir d'aile pour échapper à tout ce tintamarre, laissant derrière lui son lot de plumes qui vinrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux d'un Merlin moitié endormi, moitié halluciné.

Il fallut quelques minutes au Sorcier avant de comprendre que les trois créatures qui sautillaient sur son matelas étaient bien son filleul et ses deux compagnons de jeux, et non pas des gremlins, comme il l'avait d'abord supposé.

– Lohot, grommela-t-il alors à l'adresse du plus jeune, combien de fois t'ai-je mis en garde contre le fait de réveiller un magicien endormi ?

– Je sais pas trop, répliqua le petit prince. Juste que ça fait plus de quatre, parce que je sais pas compter plus loin.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lohot avait le don de sortir les répliques les plus comiques. Le plus souvent sans s'en apercevoir. Il lui rappelait tellement Arthur.

– Et que fais-tu de la chanson que je t'ai apprise ? Pour apprendre à compter jusqu'à douze…

– J'ai oublié.

Le prince baissa les yeux, d'un air penaud, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le sentiment de faillir à quelque chose. Cela en revanche, était une attitude qui lui était propre. Ou si Arthur avait eu la même à son âge, elle lui était vite passée.

– Moi je sais, moi je sais ! répliqua alors Galaad.

Et sur ce, il se mit à chanter à tue-tête :

– _Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois. Quatre, cinq, dix, cueillir des cerises._

– N'importe quoi ! l'interrompit Yvain. C'est pas dix, c'est **six** !

– Bien sûr que si c'est **dix**, s'entêta Galaad. Y a dix dans la chanson !

– Mais pas après cinq, c'est **après neuf** !

Et pour preuve il déploya ses doigts sous les yeux de son petit camarade.

– Dix, ch'te dis ! Comme les doigts de la main. C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ta maman, d'abord ? !

Et les deux petits continuèrent à se chamailler, achevant de tirer définitivement Merlin des bras de Morphée. Résigné, l'Enchanteur s'extirpa de sa couche pour attraper la robe de chambre qu'Archimède avait jetée près du lit.

– Allez, dit-il, assez maintenant. Vous devriez être dans vos chambres. Vos nourrices vous cherchent sûrement pour vous donner votre bain…

– **Oh, non !** s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois garçons avant de disparaitre sous la couverture.

Trois bosses bien visibles trahissaient leur présence. Merlin claqua des doigts et la couverture s'envola.

– Pourquoi on doit prendre un bain ? chouina Lohot. J'en ai pris un hier !

– En plus, on est même pas sale !

– Merlin, tu ne peux pas dire au Roi d'interdire les bains ?

* * *

Après d'âpres négociations, l'Enchanteur parvint à les convaincre de regagner les appartements de leurs parents, non sans avoir dû promettre une séance de marionnettes.

Cependant, la séance de travail qui se tint le matin avec le reste des conseillers royaux ne lui parut pas d'un niveau plus élevé.

– C'est dix, je vous dis ! s'impatienta le grand argentier à l'adresse du collecteur d'impôts. Dix mille pièces d'or que le seigneur Galessin nous doit, et non pas six. Apprenez à compter, triple andouille !

– Le comte affirme que c'est tout ce qu'il a pu rassembler. Les récoltes ont été mauvaises cette année.

– Tiens donc. Nous avons eu un été radieux et florissant, et comme par hasard, c'est ce rapiat de Galessin qui n'a pas de quoi payer les taxes.

– Qu'aurais-je dû faire selon vous ? s'énerva l'autre. Le traiter de menteur devant sa femme et ses hommes ?

– Avez-vous au moins demandé à inspecter les greniers à grains ?

– Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, non plus ! Leur niveau était très bas, il est vrai, comparé à ceux des autres comtés.

– Ca ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Galessin a très bien pu cacher son grain ailleurs.

– Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qu'il laisse à ses paysans.

Arthur avait pris brusquement la parole, coupant court à la dispute entre ses deux ministres.

– Connaissant Galessin, si la récolte a été aussi mauvaise qu'il le prétend, il aurait dû prélever une quantité moins importante sur le revenu de ses serfs…

– Mais c'est loin d'être dans ses habitudes, abonda un autre conseiller.

– Même s'il les affame, rétorqua alors Merlin, jamais ses gens ne s'en plaindront ouvertement à la Couronne. Ils auraient trop peur des représailles.

– Que proposez-vous alors ?

Un ange passa. Le regard de l'Enchanteur et du Haut Roi se croisèrent brièvement. Puis Arthur répliqua :

– Si le seigneur Galessin est en difficulté, il est de notre devoir de l'aider. Envoyons des émissaires afin d'évaluer les quantités de réserves qui lui manque pour nourrir ses gens. En fonction de cela nous déciderons des parts à lui concéder.

– Donner du grain à ce voleur ! un autre ministre sembla sur le point s'étrangler avec sa langue.

– Nos envoyés en profiteront pour faire le tour des villages et tenter de sonder discrètement l'opinion des paysans, acheva calmement Arthur. Et encore une fois, en fonction de ce qu'ils ont à nous raconter, nous aviserons. Messire Léon, vous dresserez la liste des hommes dignes de confiance pour cette mission. Je l'attends au plus tard demain, au couché du soleil.

– Bien, Majesté.

– La séance est levée.

Comme un seul homme, les ministres et conseillers quittèrent leurs sièges et passèrent la grande porte pour aller vaquer à d'autres occupations. Seul Merlin demeura dans la salle du conseil. S'approchant d'une fenêtre, il regarda distraitement le ciel nuageux et grisâtre qui annonçait la pluie.

– Tu as paru préoccupé pendant toute la réunion, lança la voix d'Arthur derrière lui. Et je suis à peu près sûr que la radinerie de Galessin n'y est pour rien.

– Si je devais me faire de la bile à chaque fois qu'un noble seigneur rechigne à payer ses taxes, je serais bientôt obliger de me faire greffer un nouveau foie.

Arthur vint se placer aux côtés de Merlin.

– Tu sais, parfois il me manque ce garçon idiot qui passait son temps à sourire sans raison et qui trouvait la vie merveilleuse, même quand il oubliait qu'il devait m'assister pour mon entrainement militaire, astiquer mon armure et ranger ma chambre.

– Il me manque aussi, figure-toi, soupira Merlin.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui te ronge ? insista Arthur.

– Mordred.

– Encore ! Ca fait deux ans, maintenant. S'il avait dû nous attaquer ce serait déjà fait.

– Je ne crois pas. Au contraire, plus il prend son temps, plus cela m'inquiète. Il n'est pas de la même trempe que Morgane, Jazor ou Loth.

– Peut-être a-t-il renoncé en voyant que tu avais rallié tous les magiciens d'Albion à ta cause.

– Non, rien ne le fera renoncer. Seule la mort l'arrêtera.

– Peut-être l'est-il…

– J'aimerais bien, mais ce serait trop beau. Les dieux ne nous feraient pas un tel cadeau.

– Pour quelqu'un qui doit la vie à une déesse, je te trouve bien ingrat.

Arthur avait lancé cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il ne récolta qu'un regard noir de Merlin.

– Ma vie, c'est à mon père et à ma mère que je la dois. Quant aux dieux, l'expérience m'a appris qu'il n'y a rien de bon à attendre d'eux. La seule chose qu'ils servent c'est leurs intérêts. Le reste leur importe peu.

Son visage s'était assombri, au point qu'Arthur craignit pour de bon que Merlin ne soit en pleine dépression.

– Merlin, insista-t-il, tu ne me dis pas tout.

L'Enchanteur soupira. Trop de secrets. Il avait beaucoup trop de secrets. Il n'avait pas réalisé, au moment où il avait fait la promesse à Morgane de toujours veiller sur Mélusine, de ce à quoi il s'engageait vis-à-vis d'Arthur et vis-à-vis de lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, au risque de voir voler en éclats le fragile équilibre sur lequel reposait toute son existence. Et cela lui faisait mal, de mentir à Arthur, de lui cacher une vérité qui pourtant aurait pu avoir les moyens de les libérer tous les deux.

Lorsque la Magie était encore proscrite, lorsque sa vie toute entière reposait sur le secret de ses pouvoirs, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un secret plus grand, plus lourd, plus douloureux, viendrait balayer toutes ses épreuves passées. Parfois, son désir de tout avouer à Arthur était si oppressant, qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne rien lâcher. A d'autres moments, il ne rêvait que de traverser la Mer, pour rejoindre Brocéliande et ne plus jamais la quitter.

– J'ai peur, dit-il finalement. J'ai peur de ce qui n'est pas encore advenu. J'ai peur de ce qui est tapi dans l'ombre et qui n'attend que le premier signe de faiblesse pour fondre sur nous. J'ai peur, maintenant que tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus toi et moi s'est enfin réalisé, de voir notre rêve – notre œuvre ! – réduit à néant à cause de ce que je n'aurais pu empêcher. J'ai peur de te perdre, peur de voir Camelot s'effondrer et tous ceux que j'aime être engloutis avec elle. Et surtout… **Je déteste ce que cette peur fait ****de**** moi !**

Il s'écarta, fit les cent pas dans la salle.

– Je voudrais tant la faire taire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et plus j'essaie de l'ignorer, plus elle hurle dans ma tête.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Je t'en prie, dis-moi comment faire que ça s'arrête.

Arthur le regardait avec un air profondément malheureux.

– Je le voudrais, crois-moi. J'aimerais te dire que rien de grave ne va arriver. Mais je te mentirais. Merlin…

Il s'approcha de son ami et le prit par les épaules.

– Il arrive que, malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne puisse empêcher le pire d'arriver. Mais il vaut mieux perdre, en ayant épuisé toutes ses forces dans la bataille, plutôt que de se rendre sans avoir combattu.

– A vaincre sans périls, on triomphe sans gloire, soupira le Magicien.

– Exactement, sourit le Roi.

– Depuis quand es-tu aussi philosophe ? J'avoue que ça me fait peur, plaisanta Merlin.

– Je dois trop trainer avec toi.

Après une respiration, ils sortirent ensemble pour gagner le parc du château.

– Peut-être as-tu seulement besoin de vacances, proposa Arthur, de changer d'air. J'avoue que depuis ta dernière escapade, je te tiens pratiquement enfermé dans le château. Quelque chose, comme ton instinct sauvage, ne doit pas apprécier cela.

– Pour ta gouverne, Arthur, tu ne me tiens pas enfermé. Je reste à Camelot parce que je le veux bien. Et parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller à l'éducation de ton fils. Gwen et toi êtes sans arrêt occupés et si on laissait faire les domestiques, il sera un enfant-roi avant d'avoir cinq ans.

– J'ai lancé des recherches pour lui trouver un précepteur, déclara Arthur. Tout ce temps libre nuit à son développement. Il a besoin d'apprendre au plus vite à se dominer et à respecter ses devoirs.

– N'en fait pas trop non plus. Après tout, il n'a que deux ans.

– A son âge, mon Père m'avait déjà mis entre les mains de maître Monmouth. Et j'avais un maître d'armes, Hector, qui m'apprenait à me battre avec une épée en bois.

– Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer ce brave Geoffroi, mais ce n'est pas durant cette période que tu as développé une allergie aux livres ?

* * *

A la nuit tombée, Merlin fut de nouveau visité par un rêve de dragons. Cette fois, il survolait une région montagneuse sur le dos d'Aithusa. Assise devant lui, se trouvait Mélusine. Le paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux était absolument époustouflant. Bien qu'ils volaient très haut, il leur était impossible de voir le moindre début de côte : preuve que le territoire était vaste, et donc qu'ils se trouvaient hors de l'île d'Albion. C'est alors que deux compagnons vinrent se joindre à eux. Sur la gauche, Merlin aperçut un dragon rouge, déployant ses ailes. Sur la droite, c'était un dragon vert. Loin d'être agressives, les deux créatures se mirent à planer autour d'Aithusa, la considérant avec curiosité. Le dragon vert s'approcha même très près, au point que Merlin aurait pu jurer que l'une de ses ailes l'avait frôlé. Ensemble, ils volaient vers le soleil levant. La lumière du jour faisant chatoyer les écailles des dragons. Jusqu'au moment où une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux, les recouvrant complètement. Levant les yeux, Merlin vit alors se découper au-dessus de lui la silhouette immense d'un dragon noir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se réveilla.

Il faisait encore nuit noir lorsqu'il quitta la citadelle à pas de loup pour rejoindre la forêt. Là, Kilgharrah l'attendait.

– Je crois savoir où trouver des dragons, déclara alors le Magicien au noble dragon.

– Où ?

– Sur le continent, à l'est. Peut-être au nord-est. Je ne peux pas être plus précis. Mais je suis certain qu'en conduisant Aithusa, nous parviendrons à les retrouver.

– Combien y avait-il de dragons dans ton rêve ? demanda Kilgharrah.

– Trois. Un rouge, un vert et un noir…

Il préféra chasser de son esprit l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait peut-être du même dragon noir qui dévastait une ville entière dans l'un de ses rêves précédents. Après tout, aucun n'avait semblé vouloir les attaquer dans celui-ci.

– Ainsi, elle ne sera plus seule. Et je pourrais quitter ce monde, l'âme au repos, souffla Kilgharrah.

– Pas tout à fait, répliqua Merlin. N'ayant pas d'idée précise sur le lieu où nous nous rendrons, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps me prendra ce voyage. C'est autant de temps que je passerais hors d'Albion, sans pouvoir protéger Camelot, Arthur, ou même Guenièvre et Lohot.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

– Je veux que pendant mon absence, vous soyez le gardien de Camelot. Aucune armée, aucune menace ne pourra fouler le sol de son territoire sans que vous l'empêchiez de nuire. C'est ma condition pour conduire Aithusa auprès de ses semblables. Acceptez-vous ?

– J'accepte.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici ! \o/_

_Petite review ? é.è Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !_


End file.
